Mi corazón sabe tu nombre
by Angie Granchester 1
Summary: Una amistad, el amor. Ella queria ser feliz y olvidar lo que sentia por aquel que fue su amigo. Un matrimonio y su busqueda del amor en los brazos de la persona equivocada, quien solo desea dominarla. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kioko Mizuki e Igarishi.
1. Chapter 1

by: Angy Granchester

* * *

Chicago,

Frente al enorme espejo miraba su reflejo. Una hermosa Rubia de ojos verdes expresivos y brillantes como las esmeraldas. Lucía su hermoso vestido de novia, tan blanco como la nieve, como su misma piel. Era el vestido perfecto con el que muchas veces soñó y ahora, ese momento anhelado. Su cabello recogido fue adornado con diminutas flores en forma de diadema, parecía una princesa de esas que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas.

La entrada de la iglesia y en el interior de la misma en cada esquina que enfilaba el lugar de los presentes estaba hermosa y finamente decorada. Los invitados llegaban poco a poco hasta el gran lugar para ser testigos del matrimonio de la hija de los Ardlay, Candice White Brower Ardlay quien dos años atrás había terminado sus estudios junto a su hermano Anthony en la mejor universidad de Chicago. Pretendía trabajar en las Empresas de su Tío William y ejercer su profesión. Ross Mary, su madre había quedado viuda un año atrás y un poco más, sus hijos eran todo para ella. A raíz de la muerte de Vincent, las cosas se tornaron muy difíciles y fue un duro golpe que los llenó de dolor. El tiempo pasa y la vida sigue su curso. Su padre siempre anheló que su preciosa hija se casara con un hombre que ella amara y cuando supo de su recién noviazgo para entonces se llenó de orgullo y felicidad, pese a todo lo que estaba viviendo en su momento.

\- ¿Mamá, como me veo?- preguntó acariciando el bordado en su pecho y posando sus manos en su cintura.

-¡Preciosa hija!... Tu novio quedará deslumbrado al verte…eres la novia más hermosa de la ciudad y no lo digo porque seas mi hija…en lo absoluto- la mujer le sonrió llena de satisfacción al ver la felicidad reflejada en la brillante mirada de la joven.

-Por supuesto que me ves así…. ¡Eres mi madre y siempre me veras de esa manera! ….ya esperaba esa respuesta.

-… ¡Mírate!...el espejo no miente…..esos ojos son tan hermosos. Te has convertido en una bella mujer y tu novio no pudo escoger a una novia más hermosa que tú. No señor….llevarte de su brazo será un orgullo para él- De pronto a la puerta se escucharon unos leves golpes que interrumpieron los elogios de Ross.

-¿Estás lista Candy? – dijo el hombre que entraba en la habitación. El hermano de su madre y quien era el brazo protector desde que su hermana quedó al desamparo. El esposo de Ross Mary había muerto de un infarto, producto al hecho de malas inversiones como asesor financiero de William, llevándolo a grandes pérdidas millonarias, lo que le causó una gran depresión por fallarle a su cuñado, haciendo que el consorcio Ardlay tambaleara y se viera en aprietos.

-Tío Albert….sí, ya estoy lista….y ¿Tía Jazmín, ya llegó de su viaje de Londres?

-Sí pequeña, tu Tía no podía perderse tu boda…sabes lo mucho que te adora. Para nosotros, tú eres como una hija-William Albert era un hombre de casi 37 años y ella un poco mayor. Se habían conocido en Londres en un viaje de negocios que realizó años atrás, cuando visitaba la Empresa de su difunto Suegro, el Padre de Jazmín fue dueño de Empresas de metal y ella era su total heredera. Viajaba cada trimestre para saber cómo iban los negocios que tras su matrimonio con Albert dejo a cargo de un administrador.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Candy al ver que su Tío se había quedado pensativo.

-Sí, todo bien- contesto sin mucha seguridad. La verdad es que su Esposa desde su regreso su semblante era triste, él le cuestiono y lo aludió a algunos problemas surgidos en las Empresas.

Neal Leagan aprovechó la oportunidad para comprar una cantidad de acciones que los hacían socios, no mayoritarios, pero socios al fin, en toma de decisiones que concernían a las Empresas. A Albert le llevó medio año restablecerse por completo y recuperar lo que habían perdido, aunque no asi las acciones que cayeron en manos de Neal, el hijo se prima. Tenían otros consorcios en otros países que ayudó a solventar gastos, pagar hipotecas, empleados y mucho más. Lamentaba mucho el camino que arrastró a su cuñado y amigo, porque pudieron haber luchado mano a mano en sacar adelante los negocios y de esa manera resarcir el daño ocasionado. El pasado, es pasado y ya nada podía regresar y cambiar las cosas. Cualquiera pudiera decir con toda seguridad que el noviazgo de su hija le caía perfecto, pensar mejor las cosas y aprovechar la situación, ¿Qué tiene de malo que presionara un matrimonio que pudiera salvar el patrimonio familiar, si al parecer su hija se veía tan enamorada que no dudaba que eso terminara siendo de esa manera? Eso era una buena opción ante la situación. El dinero perdido podía reponerse, pero Vincent amaba a los suyos y nunca, nunca obligaría a su hija a un matrimonio por una transacción de negocios y la carga emocional fue tan grande que cayó en la depresión y a su vez lo llevó hasta la muerte.

-¿...Nos vamos?

Candy se detuvo al ver a la Tía jazmín entrar- ¡Candy, mi pequeña niña…es increíble mi amor verte a punto de casarte…me parece que fue ayer cuando tan solo eras una niña….

-Tía Jazmín… ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo!...gracias por venir….y quiero aprovechar que todos estén aquí para decirles que nunca dejaré de agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por mi….ahora es momento de retribuirles.

-¿Retribuirnos? ¿Qué dices hija? ….nunca esperamos que nos devuelvas nada. Eres nuestra hija y te amamos- dijo la madre….imagínate traer al mundo a los hijos para que nos paguen después…eso no es amor.

-¡Lo sé!...pero de todos modos….gracia Madre, Tíos…los quiero mucho.

-Bueno, vámonos que la gente y sobretodo tu novio ha de estar desesperado porque llegue la novia.

Salieron todos de la habitación. En ese instante Anthony llegaba de Nueva York y Candy se adelantó para abrazarlo.

-Anthony….pensé que no vendrías a tiempo.

-¿Pensaste que me perdería la boda de mi hermana querida?...jamás princesa….pero que preciosa estás y tus ojos brillan tanto que me alegro saber que te casas enamorada…. ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Oh, no! Por supuesto que no…estoy tan feliz Anthony- en ese instante fueron interrumpidos por sus amigas. Deseaban verle antes partir a la iglesia.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy….!

-Annie, Patty… ¿Dónde están mis primos?

–No….No quisieron venir, prefieren verte hasta que llegues a la iglesia- las muchachas y Candy se conocieron en la Universidad y desde entonces se convirtieron en grandes amigas y con el tiempo novias de sus adorados primos Archie y Alistear Cornwell, hijos de una prima de su Tío William. Stear con el tiempo se casó con Patty, pero Archie aún no se decidía.

-Por favor no se tarden…- la iglesia estaba muy cerca de la mansión, pero no es bien visto que lleguemos tarde.

-¡Si Mamá!, vamos chicas, la hora ha llegado…estoy nerviosa….muy nerviosa….gracias de nuevo por acompañarme en este momento especial. Quiero ser feliz, seré muy feliz…al fin voy a casarme, me parece un sueño….

-¡Candy…amiga! Disculpa que te haga esta pregunta, pero...- habló la chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules

-Por favor Annie….ahora no.

-No Patty, ahora sí

-A ver, a ver…. ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso que me tienes que preguntar Annie?

-Candy... ¿Estas segura de este paso importante que vas a dar en tu vida?

-¿Segura? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?-dijo serena acomodando un rizo de su sien derecha- Por favor chicas….¡Claro que estoy segura!…. nosotros estamos enamorados y es normal que queramos casarnos…además…es bueno para mi Familia, para los negocios y…...

-¿Bueno para los negocios de tu Familia? ¿Qué estás diciendo Candy?- preguntó Patty reticente-¿casarte por los negocios de tu familia…? ¿Acaso están en problemas económicos?... Eso no va a funcionar...un matrimonio basado en intereses monetarios, no va a funcionar.

-Patty tiene razón Candy...¿Cómo es eso de bueno para los negocios?

-¡Basta ya!...por favor, es el día de mi boda y ustedes en vez de desearme felicitaciones, me cuestionan mis sentimientos...Amo a mi novio y la prueba es que estoy a punto de casarme...¿De qué otra manera les puedo demostrar que se equivocan?

-¡Tienes razón!...somos unas tontas, pero es que hace algún tiempo nos confesaste que….

-Patty, hace algún tiempo era una tonta que no pensaba y me ilusionaba en cosas vanas e inútiles, sin sentido…... Eso fue algo efímero, algo que pasó y que no tiene caso recordar…ahora mi presente es otro y es el que cuenta…y por favor…no empañen mi felicidad.

-¡Discúlpanos Candy! lamento haberte incomodado con mis estúpidas preguntas, pero sabes que es porque te queremos mucho amiga- dijo Annie un poco avergonzada por sacar a relucir algo que como dijo Candy, no tenía sentido ya.

Media hora después dentro de la iglesia se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia matrimonial. El cotilleo entre los invitados no se hizo esperar. Todos admiraban a la muchacha que parecía una princesa y se preguntaban como una chica como ella pudiera haberse fijado en un hombre como el que la esperaba en el altar y no es que se referirían a lo físico, pues era un hombre apuesto y elegante, pero tenía un pésimo trato con las personas. Quienes los conocían no lo bajaban de tosco, egocéntrico, prepotente y poco gentil sobre todo con las mujeres de las que él mismo halagaba y presumía de que ninguna se le habia resistido nunca. Quizás con Candy habia cambiado y es válido.

-¡Los declaro marido y mujer!...Señor Daniels Leagan puede besar a la novia- dijo el Padre al finalizar la ceremonia. El novio levanto el velo que cubría el rostro de su Esposa. Los ojos de ella estaban húmedos.

-¡Al fin eres mi Esposa!, casi más de dos años esperando este momento- ella asintió con mil emociones y sentimientos encontrados dentro de su ser- una sonrisa apareció en los labios.

-¡Si mi amor…al fin!

-¡Te amo Señora Leagan!- besó a su esposa y luego las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Su hermano Anthony le dió un fuerte abrazo y le deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo aunque fuera con ese tipo que desde un inicio no le cayó nada bien. Quizás eran los celos de hermano -¡Felicidades hermana querida!...estoy feliz de ver esa gran sonrisa.

-Anthony…gracias…. ¡Te prometo que siempre lo seré!... ¡No te preocupes hermano!

Susurró muy cerca de su oído - Sabes que estaré siempre si las cosas no resultan bien….

-¡No deberías decirme eso! …eres un ave de mal agüero.

-Bueno, bueno….no diré nada más…. no me hagas caso…soy un tonto que se resiste a perderte….Recuerda que siempre te amaré….lo sabes…

-¡Anthony!...lo sé y gracias por tu cariño.

La recepción se llevó a cabo en la residencia de los Ardlay. Los Leagan se creían los dueños y señores del lugar y mandaban a diestra y siniestra a los sirvientes quienes no paraban de atender a los invitados.

-Sarah... ¿No crees que te tomas atribuciones que no te corresponden?, esta es la casa de mi hermana…que no se te olvide.

-¡No seas grosero Albert!... continuamos siendo familia… tu sobrina que es también mi familia y ahora la esposa de mi hijo, ¿Qué tiene de malo que ayude y ponga un poco de orden?

-No, no tiene nada de malo, pero se de tus intenciones

-¿Mis intenciones?

-Siempre has añorado vivir en esta casa por la razón que es perfecta. Fue la casa que mi Padre antes de morir le dejó a mi hermana y recuerdo lo enojada que estuviste por mucho tiempo vociferando en nuestra contra porque a tí te dejaron la mansión en que vives que dejame decirte no tiene nada que envidiarle a ninguna propiedad. Es hermosa….

-Yo no necesito de éste lugar…- dijo con molestia frunciendo el ceño- tú mismo lo has dicho…tengo mi casa, que es mía y no necesito otra….- El padre de Sarah y el de Albert fueron socios y al morir, William Ardley Padre quedó a cargo de los bienes entregandole a su sobrina lo que le correspondia por ley, pero no estuvo conforme- Además no somos solo nosotros los que nos beneficiamos con este matrimonio las cosas para ustedes mejorarán ¿no crees?

\- ¿Mejorar?...si lo dices por los problemas pasados, ¡te equivocas querida prima!...no tengo que tomar el matrimonio de Candy como un salvavidas porque no lo necesito.

-No me creas tonta querido….El matrimonio de tu sobrina y mi hijo es un buen negocio para ustedes. Candy llega a ser la dueña de la mitad de las acciones que son de mi hijo y eso te convierte aún más en el socio mayoritario si ella traspasa las acciones a tu nombre que, no lo dudo que lo hará….tú seguirás siendo el presidente y dueño mayoritario del consorcio.

-¡Ay, mi querida Sarah!...sin esas acciones seré siempre el dueño de &Mi Empresa&...Tú hijo solo las compró sin siquiera saber nada del negocio. ¿Has escuchado aquello que dice que...en el amor y los negocios todo se vale?, pues ¿qué te parece?...algún día las recuperaré- la mujer no respondió sabía a qué se refería-Mi sobrina no se ha casado por una transacción de negocios, eso tenlo muy presente, no lo ha hecho por salvarnos de ninguna ruina, porque no existe.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!, pero no me dirás que esto no te conviene muchísimo… ¡Imagínate! Con el 80% de las acciones.

-¿Entonces por qué lo permitiste? Yo no necesito nada de lo que Candy obtenga de su matrimonio. Tengo el 60 de las acciones y eso es suficiente. ¡No se descuiden! porque pudiera darles la sorpresa de comprar el restante y tu hijo sale de la jugada- Sarah lo miró fijamente llena de rabia. Sabía que su primo era capaz de hacerlo, pero eso no significaba nada, total tenían otros negocios en Boston y Filadelfia que les dejaban muy bueno dividendos- Creo que mi comentario no ha sido tomado de buen agrado querida Sarah. Quiero que tengas muy en claro que no soy un aprovechado ni nada parecido. Si Candy obtiene el 20 de las acciones por estar casada con tu hijo, eso le pertenece a ella….Mis empresas están recuperándose perfectamente- comentó exasperado y molesto mientras tomaba una copa de vino- ¡No ha sido por dinero si es lo que estás pensando….! Y te juro que de saber antes que ese es el motivo, sería el primero en no permitir siquiera ese noviazgo….y mucho menos que se casaran. Candy no tiene que sacrificarse de este modo, porque no es necesario. Además ella nunca ha sabido la magnitud a ciencia cierta de todos los problemas que tuvimos, pero tu hijo sí y espero que no se haya atrevido a tomar eso para embaucarla con mentiras….

-Calumnias a mi hijo…él no…no haría nada de eso, ¿Quién piensas que es…?

Le interrumpió – No deberías molestarte si lo que digo no es verdad….Solo espero que su matrimonio no tenga nada que ver en esto.

-No, no es así…tú mismo lo has dicho….no ha sido por dinero primo…pero muchas veces así se hacen algunos negocios… no nos preocupemos, ahora sabemos que ha sido por amor….Sí, ellos se aman.

-….Sarah, no necesitas fingir conmigo….se perfectamente que mi Sobrina no te cae nada bien y no entiendo el por qué….deberías sentirte feliz porque tu hijo encontró una mujer de verdad, que aunque me cueste creerlo se aman…lo sabes y por eso la detestas aún más, porque tu querido hijito no estará más bajo tus faldas- la mujer estaba roja de ira ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que su vástago es un…. Mamita y vanagloriarse de que su Sobrina es la mejor del mundo? -….pese a todo… tengo que aceptarlo… no pude hacer nada.

-Ya que nos quitamos las caretas primo, he de decirte que, sí, es cierto, Candy no termina de gustarme en lo absoluto, es como, muy poco interesante, una chica, simple- realmente quiso decir insignificante- sin embargo has visto que he respetado sus decisiones….No me gusta Candy como esposa de mi hijo….perdóname primo que sea tan franca, pero no es del tipo de mujer al que mi hijo está acostumbrado… aunque tengan dinero y sea hermosa y elegante, le faltan muchas cosas… es, como decirte….es tan poca cosa…..- lo dijo

Le interrumpió bruscamente- ¡Por supuesto que no es el tipo de mujeres que tu hijo suele frecuentar…ni es una más del montón! Candy es una joven con muchos defectos sí, pero tiene valores que le hemos inculcado en esta Familia y vale mucho más que cualquiera. Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi sobrina y no te voy a permitir que te expreses así de ella….así que aguanta este matrimonio por el bien de los muchachos y tuyo también. Ellos han sido contundentes en sus decisiones, no podemos pasar por alto el hecho de que son mayores de edad y deben de vivir sus vidas - las palabras de Albert fueron una mordaza. En efecto Neal tras su regreso de Italia, cinco años atrás conoció a Candy en la universidad y la cercanía entre ellos no le agradaba a Neal cuando un par de años atrás empezaba a sentir atracción por la Rubia. Él podía reconocer perfectamente que a Terry le gustaba Candy y lo confirmó de primera fuente. Así que, meses después y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, ganando terreno y lograr desplazar al que por años estuvo a su lado. En meses, fueron pocos meses en que los apartó y Terry terminó yéndose a Londres a terminar sus estudios y quizás, olvidar si es que podía que Candy tenía un amor. El solo quería que ella fuera feliz aunque no fuese a su lado.

Tiempo atrás estuvieron viviendo en Londres donde Albert tenía negocios importantes que atender. Vincent estaba a cargo de la empresa en ese entonces y por lo tanto Ross y su hijo Anthony que tenía 3 años se fueron a vivir a esa ciudad. Sarah supo de su viaje y por mucho tiempo no supo nada de ellos. La envidia le carcomía el alma al ver que a sus parientes les iban bien en sus negocios, tenían la casa soñada, los mejores autos y no es que ella no tuviera nada de eso, sino que su ambición la llevaba a querer tener más y más, ser reconocida, importante en la sociedad Neoyorquina. Tiempo después reaparecieron, Albert se habia casado y los Brower Ardlay con un nuevo miembro en su familia, una niña de casi seis años muy hermosa, ojos verdes, Cabello rizado y Rubia y de una piel blanca como la nieve y nunca imaginó que su hijo, su adorado hijo se fijara en ella ya adultos.

Después de ser abrumada con felicitaciones, buenos deseos en su matrimonio. Candy se acercó a uno de los sirvientes que llevaba una charola con servicio de champagne y tomó una segunda copa. Sintió un poco de calor y salió un momento al balcón a tomar aire. Lo necesitaba. La bebida hacia un sinnúmero de burbujitas en el cristal que luego se deshicieron en su garganta al bajar. El lugar estaba un poco oscuro y viendo al horizonte pensó en su nueva vida. En la vida que a partir de esa noche cambiaria totalmente.

Se mareó un poco al girar para regresar al salón, pero sus pasos fueron detenidos cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. El rostro de quien habia interrumpido ese momento se apreciaba más claramente.

-¿Terry?... ¿Eres tú?- el semblante le cambió y la sonrisa que antes tenía se desdibujó en su rostro.

-¡Parece que no te da gusto verme pecosa!...Felicitaciones Candy!….Felicitaciones por tu matrimonio.

-Terry…pero, qué dices, por supuesto que me da gusto volver a verte… ¿Cuándo volviste…?- Ella quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero solo se limitó a un abrazo fraternal.

-Recién he regresado y bueno, lamento mucho no haber podido llegar a la Iglesia, pero a tu recepción no, esa no me la perdería por nada del mundo…. ¡Estas preciosa!

Flash back

Llegó en el primer vuelo que Salió desde el Aeropuerto en Londres con rumbo a New York. Había llegado a América quince días antes de la boda. Terence Granchester hijo del magnate empresario de Londres Richard Granchester y Eleonor Baker una actriz de norte América y quien llevaba años que había abandonado la actuación para dedicarse de lleno a su familia, su marido y sus tres hijos, Terence, Alison y Karen que eran muy jóvenes todavía, 15 y 19 años respectivamente. Terry había regresado a Estados unidos luego de una ausencia de más de un año. El muchacho de ojos azules y cabellos castaños era muy parecido a su padre y tras su regreso dejo muchos corazones rotos incluyendo a su reciente &novia& Amanda, una chica hermosa de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes, pero no del mismo color que tenían los ojos de su amiga, no, esos eran únicos, tanto que admiraba por horas sentado en una silla de biblioteca o cuando salían a pasear cuando fueron amigos de secundaria y luego en la universidad de Nueva York donde estudiaron finanzas juntos mientras ella se quedaba en la casa de la ciudad. Hasta que recibió la noticia que Terence se iba a Inglaterra con su Familia. Fue un duro golpe para Candy, entonces ya era novia de Neal Leagan

Fin Flash back

-Gracias, pero tú, te ves muy guapo y muy elegante… ¿y tus padres?

-En Londres. Ellos están muy bien y gracias por preguntar- de pronto un silencio incomodo por varios segundos eternos- y entonces Candy….te casaste…se le hizo a Leagan ¿eh? Una año tras de ti hasta que lo logró- dijo sorbiendo otro trago de su copa.

-Sí, Neal es un hombre maravilloso.

-¿Lo quieres mucho? – peguntó ansioso

-¡Lo amo!- exclamó con seguridad, mientras sus ojos se habían clavado en los azules del hombre que tenía enfrente-Gracias…de verdad te agradezco que hayas venido- le extendió un abrazo nuevamente que el castaño correspondió apresándola a su pecho y evocando los recuerdos del pasado. El corazón de Candy empezó a latir con fuerza y se removió entre sus brazos, no queriendo que su amigo sintiera el fuerte latido en su pecho- Yo, yo estaba por volver al salón, mi esposo debe andar buscándome.

-Por lo que veo no ha cambiado en nada. Neal sigue siendo el mismo de siempre… ahora eres su esposa, no debe temer nada…es un tonto.

-¡No le digas así!...Bueno…él…

-¡Olvídalo Candy!...vamos y espero que, como tu amigo que creo que soy todavía, bailes conmigo aunque sea solo una pieza- tomó la copa que ella tenía en su manos y con la suya las abandonó en la baranda del balcón- la tomó de una mano para llevarla al salón de baile.

-¿Eh?...no, Terry….

-¡Vamos Candy!...no seas mal educada con tu invitado- dijo una voz tras ellos ¿De dónde salió tan de repente? Era Neal con una mirada fría y dura- No es bueno dar una mala impresión a nuestro invitado mi amor- se acercó a ella y le beso en los labios- baila con Terry…estaré atendiendo a unas personas &importantes&…luego te veo.

-¡Lo ves Candy!...tu esposo te da permiso para que bailes conmigo- lo dijo de forma sarcástica que Neal pudo notar claramente-…solo será una pieza y te devolveré completa.

-Tú nunca cambiaras Terry….nunca. – la Rubia le dedicó una sonrisa de esas que le encantaban y que Neal detestaba.

En el pasado supo que Terry sentía más que una amistad por ella. Terry y Candy se habían conocido desde la secundaria y luego en la universidad se hicieron muy amigos, salían al cine, se reunían con sus primos para compartir, iban a fiestas y él siempre estaba a su lado. Terry se habia enamorado de Candy, pero nunca le abrió su corazón y menos cuando la supo enamorada de otro hombre.

Los vió desaparecer entre la gente y luego los ubicó con su mirada mientras tomaba una cuarta copa de vino

-¡Fuiste un cobarde Granchester!- dijo para sí sonriendo-¡ Un perfecto cobarde!….ahora yo he ganado- dijo con voz triunfante levantando su copa- ¡Tuviste la oportunidad!, pero te dedicaste a jugar al exhibicionista. Mientras yo, la carta contraria y vencí. Te fuiste y me dejaste el camino libre.

El tiempo transcurrió y Terry tuvo que retirarse. Eran las 10 de la noche cuando conducía apesadumbrado su auto. No quería llegar a su casa y que en medio del silencio y el vacío el dolor saliera a flote. El dolor que le causó ver a Candy casada y feliz. Pudo actuar bien y con toda serenidad ante ella incluso ante Leagan que ahora se jactaba de tenerla.- ¡Maldito Leagan!...solo espero que no la lastimes porque te juro que si lo haces te mataría con mis propias manos- sus puños dieron contra el volante y se detuvo para calmar su ira, su desilusión. Su frustración era inmensa que el dolor en su pecho creció de un momento a otro.

Mientras tanto en la habitación nupcial, ella se esmeraba en su arreglo para esperar a su marido. Su amiga Annie le habia regalado un hermoso conjunto sensual de color verde menta para esa noche especial, su cabello estaba suelto y Candy se veía tan hermosa y tan delicada como una flor. Miró las diminutas prendas – ¡Ay Annie!, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que pueda caber dentro de esto?- de pronto por su mente pasó la imagen de Terry, volver a verlo después de un año removió en ella viejas heridas. Sacudió su cabeza espantando lo que no tenía caso recordar. Ahora su vida era distinta y no podía pensar en tonterías pasadas. Es lo que escogió y decidió para vivir. Lo que sintió por Terry ya era cosa del pasado y no tenía cabida un solo pensamiento.

Sentada frente a su espejo tomo el cepillo para su cabello, su olor era embriagador y la visión de la mujer era tan sensual. Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no fue capaz de percibir que su marido la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. El dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación y apenas podía sostenerse por su propio pie.

-¡Amor!, pero, ¿Por qué seguiste tomando?...hoy es nuestra noche de bodas….- ni siquiera se dedicó a apreciar lo bella que era su esposa, a ser sutil y delicado. Neal se olvidó que ese debería ser un momento muy importante en la vida de ambos, sobre todo en la vida de ella que le entregaría lo más preciado. Toda la noche se la pasó tomando y tomando como si estuviese en una cantina, hasta que terminó embriagado y estúpido. Con poca sutileza se abalanzó sobre ella llenándola de caricias y besos ásperos. Le arrancó de una vez el conjunto y la besó con pasión.

Al día siguiente. La mañana se apreciaba tranquila. Terence regresaría a Nueva York en unos días donde empezaría a trabajar en la empresa de su Padre como administrador. Sus amigos, los hermanos Cornwell lo visitaron en su apartamento. Lo habían visto en la iglesia y luego en la recepción cuando le prometieron reunirse para partir juntos a Nueva York, la Ciudad donde ambos tenían un bufete de abogados, el mejor.

-Amigo… ¿no crees que fue demasiado para ti ?...solo te has hecho más daño- preguntó Stear moviendo sus lentes para acomodarlos.

-¡No sé de qué hablan!… ¿hacerme daño? Yo estoy bien.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!...sabes perfectamente a que se refiere Stear….te vimos en la Iglesia, al final de los lugares, casi escondido tras el grueso pilar que daba a las afueras y luego al terminar saliste como alma que lleva el diablo. Como si lo que estabas viendo te quemaba vivo.

-¡Ya veo!, al parecer ustedes estaban más pendiente de mí que de los importantes sucesos del momento.

-¡Deja tu estúpido sarcasmo!, esto es muy serio ¿para que fuiste Terry?…es claro que eso no lo ibas a soportar. No debiste amigo….

-¡Basta ya!... ¿Se les olvida que ella es mi amiga y que no podía fallarle en este momento? Me hablaba de su boda y de lo que le encantaría que estuviera aquí ¿Qué querían que hiciera?

-¡No asistir!...simple Terry, es evidente que todo esto te ha derrumbado… ¿Acaso te gusta sufrir? Pudiste negarte con cualquier pretexto .Aun no entiendo por qué nunca le hablaste sobre lo que sentías por ella- dijo el hombre de lentes.

-¿Para qué?...para que me dijera lo que ya sé…..ustedes no saben las veces que estuve a punto de hacerlo….ella me esquivaba sutilmente marcando así lo único que nos unía….una simple amistad…

-Claro y por eso cometías cada estupidez saliendo con cuanta chica se te ponía enfrente. ¿Nunca te has preguntado eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que Candy nunca te dió la oportunidad por tu proceder con las mujeres. Que al verte con una novia, otra y otra, ella iba ser solo una más….sabes que ella no es ese tipo de mujeres y tú eras un perfecto Don Juan.

-¿Un don Juan?...por favor- dijo molesto- si esas chicas eran las que se acercaban a mi…ninguna de me importó, ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres y no pasábamos de salidas tontas y estúpidas.

-Candy no pensaría igual….recuerdo en cierta ocasión que la vi muy molesta porque la chica del salón de estadísticas creo que su nombre era….Antonella, andaba tras de ti y tú le dabas cancha abierta. Candy se apartó de ti y luego te fuiste por más de un año… ¿Qué crees que podía sentir o pensar sobre lo que dejaste en Londres?

-Es posible…pero, lo hice porque ella estaba con Leagan. La miraba contenta y feliz y luego en la iglesia… le mentí sobre mi llegada. ¿Crees que tenía el derecho a derrumbar su vida con mis tonterías? ¿Decirle, oye Candy no te cases porque te amo, De que serviría que le haya confesado mi amor? Ella me dijo en mi cara que lo ama. No puedo luchar contra eso… Candy en realidad se enamoró de Leagan….se casó con ese fulano que se cree el Rey de Inglaterra.

-¡Ay amigo, no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos!….sufrir por amor, eso no se lo deseo a nadie-comentó Archie recordando que él también paso por lo mismo y con la misma mujer por la que su amigo ahora sufría, pero al conocer a la hermosa Annie centro su atención en ella llegando al punto de enamorarse intensamente. Annie era poseedora de unos bellos ojos azules que lo habia encantado.

-¡Se equivocan!….yo no sufro ni sufriré por amor- se incorporó del sofá donde se encontraba tirado como una piedra-…No señor…eso es una tontería…no se puede desperdiciar la vida lamentándose por algo que no pudo ser. De ahora en adelante viviré la vida y todo esto quedara en el pasado…así que, antes de partir a Nueva York que les parece si vamos por allí y nos emborrachamos.

-Me parece una buena idea…pero no emborracharnos, recuerda que mañana nos vamos a Nueva York y debemos tomar el primer avión- comentó Archie

-¡Archie no seas aguafiestas!

-¡Tienes razón!...me esperan muchas cosas por hacer….tomar la riendas de los negocios y encaminar mi vida…pero por ahora necesito distraerme un poco, mañana que estemos en la Empresa y ustedes en su bufet apenas tendremos momentos de diversión…vamos Archie, tú también disfruta mientras estas solterito amigo.

-Eh, bueno, si…vamos.

-No se diga más…nos vemos a eso de las 7….Terry debes conocer chicas amigo…- comentó un emocionado Stear.

-Me gustaría saber qué opina Patty al respecto.

-No he dicho que sea yo….además, mi querida esposa es muy distinta a tu novia….- Stear se refería a los celos de Annie, pero era una buena muchacha y Archie estaba muy enamorado de ella.

Las copas llegaban una dos, tres. Los muchachos conversaban sobre el trabajo, un poco de sus mujeres y un poco de la antigua novia que Terry dejo en Inglaterra.

-¿Qué paso con Amanda?...creo que no debió tomar de buena manera el que hayas terminado el noviazgo.

-Cuando decidí venir a America por asuntos de trabajo, ya habia terminado con Amanda. Obviamente no lo tomó bien, pero no quería seguir ilusionándola en algo que no iba a llegar nunca. Hablaba de matrimonio y ya eso son palabras mayores….Amanda y yo no tenemos nada en común.

-¡Eso es lo que se usa hoy en día!...para no decir que no te interesa

-¡Stear…por favor!

-Déjalo Archie….tu hermano tiene razón…Amanda solo fue una hermosa compañía, pero nada más….nunca he estado enamorado de ella. Mis Padres aseguraban un matrimonio entre nosotros, estaban felices…creían que podía olvidar a Candy, pero lejos de eso….ella no es el tipo de mujeres que quieran tener un esposo para atenderlo o todas esas cosas que una esposa debe hacer. Ella solo quería asegurar su futuro nada más.

-¿Y cuál es el tipo de mujer que te gusta?...Candy no es precisamente una mujer que se quede en casa. Es una profesional y ama el trabajo. Estoy seguro que quiere pronto ejercer su profesión.

-Candy…., tiene muchas cosas….no podría decir con exactitud lo que me guste de ella, porque me gusta todo…Es especial, desde que la conocí me gustó mucho. Su forma de ser me cautivo, es alegre, natural y espontánea y a la vez es fuerte, decidida y me encanta. Pero fui un cobarde, la dejé, no luché, no tenía caso-…chicos ya no quiero hablar de esto…por favor. Vinimos a disfrutar de la noche, no hablar de lo mismo.

-¿Terence Granchester?- se escuchó la voz sensual de una mujer tras ellos- ¿Eres tú?

Terry estaba extrañado por la chica que tenía enfrente

-¡No puede ser!... ¿ya no me recuerdas?...Soy Susanna, nos conocimos en la universidad, fuimos compañeros en algunas clases.

-Disculpa, pero de verdad, no….no te recuerdo….Yo…

-Bueno, no importa me presento ante tí…Soy Susanna Marlowe.

-Es un gusto…. Susanna… - la música en la disco estaba en pleno

-Está muy bueno el ambiente, ¿verdad? Tenía mucho tiempo de venir a estos lugares, desde que estoy Nueva York.

-¿Nueva York?- pregunto Archie

-Sí, trabajo en Nueva York…estoy en Chicago visitando a Mis Padres.

-¿Estás sola?- pregunto Stear

-Sí y estaba a punto de marcharme. Salí un rato de mi encierro y quise venir un momento…me estaba volviendo loca.

-Vamos Terry, ¿Por qué no bailas con Susanna? la música esta fenomenal…ve y diviértete.

-¿Yo?...no, no se bailar….discúlpame, pero me temo que terminare lastimándote.

-¡Mentiroso!- exclamo Stear recibiendo un fuerte codazo de su hermano que lo hizo tambalear.

-Vamos Terence, yo tampoco se bailar…así que no te preocupes que ambos estamos en igual condición.

-¡Está bien!- se incorporó de mala gana, pero sus amigos tenían razón- vine aquí para pasarla bien, así vamos a bailar- No toda la vida se la iba a pasar de esa manera. Era joven, guapo y rico.

Pasaron tres días. El matrimonio Leagan Ardlay se mudó a Nueva York, esos planes estaban hablados antes de la boda, pero la llegada de Terry no la esperaba, así que por el momento se haría como lo tenía previsto, una enorme Residencia en la Ciudad donde Neal tenía una cantidad de acciones en la bolsa. Candy en principio estaba triste porque eso significaba no ver con frecuencia a su familia, pero Anthony le prometió visitarla lo más posible su trabajo lo permitiera. Era médico del Hospital San Jacobo, en Nueva York. Además sus padres también aprovecharían las visitas a su hijo para verla.

La casa era un sueño. Una hermosa propiedad de construcción moderna, pilares grises, elegantes, corredores espaciosos y un jardín en la entrada del gran portón. Una cantidad de sirvientes. Su auto lo dejó en Chicago, pero su esposo habia puesto uno a su disposición. Era casi un verdadero castillo. Se encontraban en la Terraza como todos los días desayunando.

-¡Espero que todo esté a tu gusto amor! Ayer me sentí tan cansado que no me dió tiempo de mostrártela, pero le puedes decir a uno de los sirvientes para que así vayas familiarizándote y dispongas en ella todo lo que tú quieras.

-Es hermosísima…jamás pensé que podíamos tener un lugar como éste…todo es perfecto mi amor.

-¿Jamás lo habrás pensado tú querida?, pero mi familia tiene mucho dinero…tanto para comprarse muchas más propiedades como ésta -Candy bajó su mirada ante el comentario de su esposo, eso la hizo sentir mal. La conversación que escuchó tiempo atrás entre su Tío y su madre la preocupó. Candy dió por hecho que la situación de las Empresas no iba tan bien que se habían recortado algunas cosas para poder solventar los pagos de sus empleados, pero no supo que habían mejorado y que hasta podían comprarle las acciones a Neal y convertirse en los únicos dueños.

-Mi amor…..no te preocupes por tu familia. Ahora que te has casado conmigo, las acciones que te pertenecen si tú lo deseas pueden pasar a manos de tu Tío para que las administre. Claro, siempre y cuando estemos juntos.

-¿De verdad?- se abalanzó a sus brazos besándole. Candy no objetó en nada al respecto. No tenía la idea de separarse de su marido.

-¡Cuanta efusividad!… Empezaré a creer que te casaste conmigo solo por las acciones, amor- en efecto que Neal se había aprovechado secundando la idea errada de su ahora esposa para hacer que ella deseara casarse con él. Hasta le habia presentado un informe de las pérdidas de entonces. ¿Dónde y cómo lo consiguió?...con dinero todo es posible.

-No, yo…no es cierto. Es solo que eso es muy bueno para mi Tío- Candy por supuesto que quería formar algo sólido con el que ahora es su esposo. Si bien es cierto que el amor se debía fortalecer aún más, pues era un poco más de un año que estuvieron de novios y no estaba perdidamente enamorada, cuando Neal le presentó el informe, le propuso matrimonio y ella enseguida acepto. Solo fue cuestión de acelerar la relación.

-¡Estoy bromeando!...pero, me gustaría que me recibieras de esa manera siempre-Candy debes cumplir con todo lo que se requiere en este matrimonio. Tienes un compromiso conmigo y eso es ser mi esposa completamente.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho Neal…y por eso me casé contigo…. ¡No sé por qué me dices eso…!

-¡Yo te amo!...desde que te vi Candy y luché por estar a tu lado, cuando al fin aceptaste ser mi novia, no sabes lo feliz que fui, luego…cambiaste, eras simple, poco cariñosa…aguante todo eso, pero ahora estamos casados y la ley me otorga tener todos los derechos sobre ti…así que si quieres que esto funcione…pon de tu parte mi amor.

-¡Tú no has contribuido tampoco! – dijo bajando su mirada. Sus mejillas se habían ruborizados. Se refería a la noche de bodas, que no fue precisamente lo que ella esperaba. La noche especial con la que soñó, solo fue eso un sueño. Neal se había comportado como una animal.

-¡Lo lamento!...te prometo que las cosas cambiaran…bien es momento de irme…tengo que estar temprano en la empresa….nos vemos en la noche.

Se retiró dejando a la muchacha desconcertada. Neal por momentos era frio y otras veces era muy cariñoso y considerado. Después de verlo desaparecer en su auto subió a su recámara se dio un baño y solicitó que le prepararan el auto sin chofer. Quería salir de ese encierro.

-Señora….disculpe, pero si el Señor pregunta ¿Dónde estará usted?

-No tardaré Luisa, solo iré un momento a visitar a mi hermano al hospital y luego quizás vaya al Centro. Estaré en casa antes de la comida….no es necesario que le dé todo el recorrido completo a mi Esposo.

-¡Lo siento!, pero debo hacerlo, el Señor no me perdonaría el que no le informe sobre sus salidas y los lugares donde estará…ya sabe que se preocupa tanto y es bueno mantenerlo informado por cualquier eventualidad…son sus órdenes- Candy frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa actitud de Neal.

\- Para eso existen los teléfonos. Si quiere saber dónde estoy, él solo tiene que llamarme….

-El Señor siempre llama a la casa y pregunta…yo, debo decirle...

-¡Por supuesto!, para cerciorarse que esté en su jaula- pensó y luego dijo- Tiene razón!...….disculpe mi grosería... hablaré sobre esto….y usted…haga lo que el señor le ha mandado. No quiero que tenga problemas por algo que se puede solucionar- Candy entendía a su marido, la ciudad es grande y los peligros a la orden del día- Subió a su auto y emprendió su marcha. Luisa era una mujer madura, habia visto matrimonios de la misma manera y esperaba que éste no tuviera el rumbo como muchos. Cuando a una mujer se le tiene muy controlada termina hartándose de todo y todos.

Mientras conducía pensó en que no tenía la certeza que su hermano estuviera en el Hospital. Pudiera ser que estuviera en la casa de Nueva York. Allí se quedaba el muchacho en compañía de una vieja mujer que le atendía. Anthony pasaba horas en su estudio analizando libros de medicina, estudiando procedimientos quirúrgicos, una que otra operación difícil, en fin. Candy estacionó un momento su auto para realizar una llamada. Su hermano estaría en un par de horas, así que al estar el centro más cerca en su trayecto iría primero allí y así el tiempo pasaría rápidamente. Sabía que si se presentaba en la casa tardaría más tiempo del previsto y no quería que su hermano empezara con sus comentarios negativos sobre su Esposo. Bajó del auto una vez en el estacionamiento. Eran casi las nueve la mañana y aunque no era dada a andar en sitios comprando cosas innecesarias como solían hacer sus amigas, se acercó a los escaparates que mostraban hermosos vestidos y zapatos de diversos estilos. Posó su atención en las bufandas y vió una que sería un bonito regalo para su esposo. De pronto a su mente llegó de nuevo la imagen de Terry, porque también acostumbraba a usarlas. Giró para seguir su recorrido por las tiendas cuando su mirada tropezó con unos azules ojos que la observaban inquisitivamente.

Ella sonrió tratando de ser natural, la mirada de Terry siempre le resultó un enigma que no pudo descifrar- ¡Hola Te…Terry!… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas allí viéndome?

-El suficiente….te vi desde que estacionaste el auto. Me sorprendí mucho verte por aquí….sola….pensé que por llevar pocos días de casada estarías de viaje en tu luna de miel.

-No…..él está en su trabajo…no hemos tenido tiempo de viajar por esa razón hasta que deje arreglado todos sus pendientes en la bolsa…Niel no quiere descuidar los negocios y bueno, no hay prisa…viaje de bodas ya tendremos y ¿tú? ¿Qué cuentas?

-No hemos tenido el tiempo de platicar como en los viejos tiempos….si no andas prisa aceptarías tomarte un café conmigo.

-Yo….la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo Terry….voy a visitar después a mi hermano al hospital y tú sabes el tráfico se pone pesado y….no quiero después llegar tarde a casa…

-¿Qué pasa Candy? Solo es un café y un momento de charla…. ¿Es acaso que tu marido te lo prohíbe…?

-Mi marido no me prohíbe nada Terry… soy lo suficientemente independiente - dijo molesta- ...aceptaré tu invitación.

Todas las meditaciones que el castaño habia hecho en su departamento sobre mantenerse lejos de Candy, se fueron al traste. Solo verla en ese momento se esfumaron. Sabía que cada momento que pasara junto a ella, más seria el poder arrancársela del corazón. Se sentaron en un pequeño restaurante.

-Y bien…Terry…

-Candy, estoy en Nueva York por razones de trabajo. Me sumergiré de lleno en los negocios de mi Padre, uno de ellos Bienes Raíces. Echaré a andar mis conocimientos administrando la Empresa.

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti Terry!..-dijo sonriente, pero luego cambió su semblante- es una maravilla que puedas ejercer…tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti. Siempre fuiste un muchacho responsable y decidido en lo que te propones.

-¿Y tú? ¿No te enorgullece tener un amigo como yo, con todo eso que dices?

-Por supuesto que sí

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Tantos estudios para no hacerlo…eso es un desperdicio total pecosa.

-Sí, pronto lo haré.

-¡Oh, me parece perfecto Candy, pero dime ¿Estás viviendo en Nueva York? O simplemente es un viaje de placer.

-Vinimos hace unos días. Nuestros planes desde mucho antes de la boda ha sido vivir en esta ciudad por el trabajo de mi esposo. Nos establecimos en el Centro metropolitano.

&mi esposo& &mi esposo&. Esa frase taladraba su mente. Como quería arrancarle esa palabra de su boca cada vez que lo decía porque deseaba con toda su alma ser el nombrado de esa manera-Terry, puedo preguntarte algo

-Por supuesto, dime.

-¿Por qué te fuiste a Londres sin siquiera despedirte de mí? Es algo que siempre me lo he preguntado y no me digas que fue por un viaje imprevisto porque no lo creeré. Nunca me atreví a preguntártelo. Me considerabas tu amiga y no lo hiciste…desde hace más que apenas supe de tí, solo que tenías una nueva novia que se llama Amanda, eso me dijeron tus padres la única vez que pude hablar con ellos. Luego se me ocurrió escribirte sin tener la seguridad que vieras mi correo….me iba a casar.

-¿Se te olvida que los últimos meses me alejaste de ti? Y en cuanto a Amanda, no es mi novia. No era nada concreto….estoy solo

-¡Nada en concreto, como todas! …...-dijo exasperada- Terence Granchester no puede estar solo nunca….recuerdo que empezabas una relación una semana y a la siguiente terminabas por otra…y así sucesivamente….pero que digo, si era un día y al siguiente ya andabas con otra- dijo molesta.

-No, no es así…

-¿Ah, no? Y ¿Cómo es entonces? ¿Vas a negar que seas un mujeriego, Terry? ¿Que siempre estabas rodeado de chicas y que tú les coqueteabas?- ambos se vieron fijamente. Terry recordó las palabras de Stear ¿Será verdad y Candy sentía celos de toda mujer que se le acercaba?- Pudiera ser- se respondió - celos de amiga claro- Bajó su mirada - ¡Perdóname!...no, no tengo por qué meterme en tu vida, ni decirte éstas cosas…es solo que…me da rabia que nunca tomas a una mujer en serio-lamentaba la impresión que le dió.

Terry al ver su turbación dijo- ¿Y eso en qué te afectaba? siempre has sido mi amiga y no debías molestarte, muy al contrario a lo que tú ahora esposo pensaba de mí -Ella lo vió fijamente. Candy Nunca comprendería a Terry, de pronto era accesible y otras veces huraño y frio- Me alejé de tí, porque no quería causarte problemas en tu relación. Aunque Neal no me agrade para nada no iba a interferir en tu vida. Era obvio que él sentía celos de mí...Además tenía que irme por los estudios de especialización- Era verdad esas fueron las razones, también lo hizo para no sentirse lastimado porque se habia enamorado de su amiga y empezó a construir un mundo en donde pudiera sentirse bien aunque fuera el más equivocado. Aceptar los coqueteos y acercamiento de otras jovencitas para olvidarla, para sacarla de su mente y su corazón. Había pasado más de un año y pensó que eso habia quedado en el pasado. Un año y un poco más para olvidar, algunos pensaran que es suficiente para que puedas cambiar un sentimiento por otro, pero cuando el amor es verdadero pueden pasar muchos, muchos años y sigue allí como el primer día. Cuando Terry leyó aquel correo sobre su matrimonio, volvió de nuevo el dolor que le causaba saber que la mujer que amaba, amaba a otro, fue entonces que adelantó su viaje, su propósito era impedir la boda aunque se echara el mundo encima, pero cuando llegó a la iglesia y la vió tan hermosa y su rostro resplandecía de felicidad y el beso, ese beso que deseo que fuera para él, todo se derrumbó desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. - ¡Soy un tonto!- se dijo tantas veces- Como si ese era el primer beso que le haya dado. Como si esa eran las primeras caricias que él recibía- Soy y seré siempre un tonto imbécil que no pudo luchar por conquistarla-Quizás haber visto todo aquello le daría fuerzas para seguir adelante y olvidar si eso era posible. Candy nunca fue suya y no lo será jamás. Saberla de otro le removía todo en su interior y sentía odiarse así mismo.

-Terry, debo irme- dijo viendo el reloj del edificio de enfrente- se está haciendo tarde y tengo que ir al hospital a visitar a mi hermano y estar antes de la comida en casa.

Quiso decir que deseaba acompañarla, que no deseaba dejarla ir, pero el estar más tiempo a su lado sería abrir más las heridas, lastimar más las llagas que le habia dejado y no curarse nunca, nunca- Claro y disculpa por haberte retenido un poco más del tiempo.

\- Sabes que soy una mujer casada y tengo que atender mi casa y esperar a mi esposo. Las cosas para mi han cambiado, ya nada es como antes...Fue un gusto volver a verte y saber que estás bien. Salúdame a tus padres y a tus hermanas….y gracias por el café.

-Les encantará saber que te acuerdas de ellos... y, bueno adiós Candy… También tengo que hacer muchas cosas….¡Cuídate Pecosa!- con un saludo de mano se despidieron. Salieron del lugar y ambos tomaron sus distintos caminos. Terry caminaba sin volver atrás y ella, ella se detuvo y giró para verlo partir.

A la mañana siguiente

Su coche se detuvo en el estacionamiento de Bienes Raíces. No habia hecho acto de presencia cuando llego a Nueva York. El asunto del matrimonio de Candy no lo dejaba pensar. Sin embargo el momento de aparecerse habia llegado y con toda propiedad y aplomo entró al Edificio que en letras grandes decía Bienes Raíces Granchester & Asociados. La fachada imponente le recordaba a su Padre, el Magnate Richard Granchester. Al llegar a la enorme puerta de vidrio vió a ambos lados. Los pasillos vacíos indicaban que los empleados se encontraban en sus puestos de trabajo. La recepcionista que sabía sobre su llegada, en cuanto entró lo divisó y llegando a su encuentro le dió la bienvenida

-¡Señor Granchester!

-Buen día

-Le esperábamos. Por favor pase a la que será su oficina. Allí estará a su disposición una asistente. Permítame comunicarme con ella.

-Bien, mientras tanto yo buscare la Oficina, no se preocupe….

-Magda…Magda Miller Señor para servirle.

La Oficina de Terry estaba adornada de la forma que a él le gustaba. Los colores que le agradaban. Muy elegante y de aspecto moderno combinada con el aspecto industrial de época que la convertían en un lugar de muy buen gusto. Seguramente su Padre habia dado serias instrucciones al respecto. Tomo su lugar en la silla de su escritorio y con la mirada en el techo respiro hondamente mientras los recuerdos del día anterior volvían a su mente. De pronto la puerta se abrió.

-¡Buenos días Señor Granchester!

-¿Tú?...-recordó que la mujer que tenía enfrente habia dicho que trabajaba en Nueva York, pero no el lugar- se levantó de inmediato de su lugar

-Sí, Terry yo trabajo aquí, en la Empresa de tu Padre hace algunos meses.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando hablamos en Chicago?

-Me informaron que vendrías a tomar la presidencia y quise que fuera una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?.. He de decirte que no me agradan las sorpresas.

-¡Ay por favor…no seas huraño!….las sorpresas son muy divertidas. ¿Acaso no te da gusto volver a verme?- la bella mujer lo escudriñaba descaradamente de pies a cabeza.

-No, no es eso…bien, trabajas aquí y entonces deduzco que eres mi ¿asistente?

-Bingo…así es….me presento de nuevo….Susanna Marlowe- extendió su mano para estrechar un saludo a su jefe- y estaré a tu disposición para lo que necesites.

-Entonces, de nuevo mucho gusto Susanna y ojala podamos ser un buen equipo. Terry dió la vuelta y Susanna se lo comía con los ojos. Ese hombre aún con el traje más serio y más sombrío era sumamente atractivo y perfecto. Admiraba cada aspecto de ese cuerpo bien trabajado era obvio que su jefe practicaba algún tipo de ejercicios que lo mantenía en buena forma y se imaginó muchas cosas indecentes con ese hombre, una de ellas era como seria disfrutar de una noche con ese ejemplar en su cama. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo arrastraría hasta su lecho- para empezar- continuó sacándola de sus pensamientos- Necesito un resumen completo de las finanzas, como van los pagos y la cantidad de inmuebles que tenemos en el mercado. Al igual que el total del capital que hay en la empresa…cuentas, egresos, ingresos en fin.

-En estas carpetas al igual que se encuentran digitalmente y con claves de accesos restringidos están los nombres de los inversionistas y el capital inicial con el que cada uno de ellos han expandido el mercado. En los archivos están los detalles por seguridad- tomó las carpetas y dió una mirada rápida

-¿Con cuántos consultores contamos?

-Más de cien mediadores y todos con sus respectivas licencias para ejercer.

-Perfecto. Eso es excelente para evitar luego demandas y todas esas cosas….

-Yo como tu asistente me dedicaré a darle el seguimiento a todo lo que concierne a la coordinación de tareas básicas de mantenimiento. Mantenerte informado de las contrataciones, de propiedades, terrenos para que los veas directamente. Los mediadores hacen sus transacciones varias.

Terry era el dueño y perfectamente podía delegar a un administrador en el asunto, pero quería ser él quien atendiera la empresa directamente. Además su padre lo sugirió porque todo eso le pertenecía a él, su hijo mayor y era mejor que estuviera al tanto de todo los movimientos.

-convoca a una reunión con los socios. Necesito una radiografía completa por parte de ellos. Por favor para mañana a las 10 de la mañana. Realiza la invitación en documento me la traes para firma y luego la envías a todos para que estén enterados.

-Sí, … ¿algo más?

-Es todo.

-Me retiro entonces – Susanna todo el tiempo mostró su coquetería con sutileza tratando de atraer la atención del hombre, olvidando su profesionalismo. Terry observó sus bien torneadas pantorrillas. Susanna era hermosa y su bella mirada tras el maquillaje realzaba el color azul de sus ojos. Reprochó su actitud descarada, pero al dar la vuelta y salir de la oficina sonrió.

-Ross Mary, ¿Te has comunicado con Candy? Hace días que no sabemos nada de ella.

-No seas exagerado hermano. Tan solo han pasado unos días desde que se fue a Nueva York. Es normal. Ella debe estar adaptándose a su nueva vida, a las cosas de su casa y su marido.

-No cuesta nada tomar un teléfono y llamar.

-Sí, lo hizo hace un par de días para decir que todo está muy bien…que no nos preocupemos por ella.

-Siempre nos preocuparemos por ella….sabes bien que Candy es mi adoración, es como si fuera nuestra hija.

-¡Lo sé!, ¡Lo sé!...sé del cariño que le tienes a mi niña y te agradezco tanto hermano que después de todo lo que sucedió en mi familia, estés aquí apoyándome, brindándome tu mano como un verdadero hermano.

-Ustedes son todo para mi….Jazmín y ustedes son todo lo que tengo.

-Ross, sabes que yo también amo a tu hija y quiero lo mejor para ella.

-Gracias Jazmín….bueno quitemos esta cara que pronto vendrá mi hijo….Anthony no ha de tardar.

-¿Viene Anthony?

-Sí, le dieron un permiso de 7 días y que mejor que pasarla con la familia- en medio de la ausencia de Candy, el tener a Anthony era como dejar caer agua sobre tierra seca.

Horas atrás

-Señora, un señor la busca…dice que es su hermano.

-¿Anthony está aquí?...por favor señora Luisa dígale que enseguida bajo- arregló su peinado y su maquillaje lo acentuó un poco. Su sonrisa se hizo amplia. Salió de la habitación con el corazón lleno de alegría.

-¡Candy!- extendió sus brazos para recibir a su hermano

-¡Anthony!...….que sorpresa.

-¿Creíste que no vendría?...te lo prometí y lo cumplí pequeña.

-Gracias, gracias por venir- dijo con voz entre cortada que no pudo controlar.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí.

-No sé, pero algo me dice que no es verdad…

-Ideas tuyas hermano….todo está bien, te lo aseguro…

-Eso espero porque no tienes ni un mes de casada y tu voz no suena tan feliz como cuando te casaste.

-Como siempre viendo cosas que no existen….mejor dime ¿Cómo vas en el hospital?

-Excelente, pero ahora mismo voy a Chicago.

-¿Te vas a Chicago….?

-Me han dado 15 días de licencia, pero solo acepté 7, quiero volver lo antes posible, el resto lo pasaré aquí, así que tendré tiempo de visitarte y que puedas hacer lo mismo. De hecho vengo a despedirme, las maletas están en el taxi que me espera. Tomaré el avión de las 5 de la tarde y para la noche estoy con la familia.

-Por favor diles que los quiero….hace unos días llamé a Mamá, pero díselo de nuevo que la quiero y a mis Tíos- el muchacho asintió- por favor Anthony.

-¡Cuñado!- se escuchó una gruesa voz tras ellos- ¡Que milagro que nos visitas!, ¿Todo bien?

-¡Hola Neal! ...sí, solo he venido a ver a mi hermana…saber cómo se encuentra y despedirme, voy a Chicago.

-Muy bien, me alegro por tí... como ves mi Esposa se encuentra excelente- se acercó a ella y le sujeto de la cintura al mismo tiempo que depositaba un beso en su frente, ¿No es así Candy?

-Sí- ella sonrió- puedes estar tranquilo. Diles a todos que pronto iré a verlos- volvió su mirada a Neal y éste asintió.

-Así será cariño….pronto iremos a ver a tu familia.

Anthony salió de la mansión con muchos sentimientos encontrados. Sentía alegría por ir a Chicago, pero también un vacío que le quemaba el corazón al dejar a su hermana. Algo no estaba bien. Trataba de que las palabras de Candy y de Neal mismo resultaran sinceras y creíbles, pensó que quizás se le hacía difícil la adaptación a su nueva vida. Su hermana ahora tenía que enfrentar su vida y su destino.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste a Anthony? ¿Sobre algún día ir a Chicago?

-¿Para qué?

-Neal, para ver a mi familia, lo acabas de decir a….

-¡No lo sé!...quizás sí…eso depende de cómo esté mi trabajo- comentó sin verla a la cara mientras ojeaba el periódico- tengo miles de cosas por hacer y lo menos que quiero es viajar.

-¡Puedo ir sola!...no es necesario que vengas conmigo…no digo que sea pronto…puede acompañarme uno de los empleados de la casa...

-¡Claro que no!…- dijo enfadado- ¿No entiendes que tu vida ahora es conmigo?…deja ya de estar bajo la sombra de tu familia. Te casaste conmigo y es conmigo que tienes que estar.

-Pero….

-¡Nada Candy!...No quiero seguir esta discusión.

-No te entiendo Neal…has cambiado tanto…no eres…¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? Me prohíbes muchas cosas y si salgo tengo que informarte de todo...Ahora no quieres que vea a mi Familia...¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa?...pasa que eres mi Esposa

-Sí…pero no tu esclava...Quieres que esté todo el día encerrada, si no controlada...esa no vida.

-¡No digas tonterías!...una esclava no viviría como tú vives….por favor….-Candy sintió sus ojos nublarse y amenazaban con dejar salir sus lágrimas….-¡Ay no, por favor…no llores Candy!, no soporto verte llorar….-se acercó a ella y la abrazó- ¡No entiendes que solo deseo cuidarte!... ¿cómo me dices que te deje ir sola? aunque me digas que te acompañe uno de los empleados, no es lo mismo si yo estoy contigo...por favor compréndeme- su tono de su voz fue distinto.

-¿Qué puede pasarme? amor...no es la primera vez….deja de tratarme como si todavía fuese una niña.

-Candy, Candy…me moriría si algo malo te pasara… ¿Quieres eso para mí?

-No, por supuesto que no, pero…

-Pero nada Candy…y perdóname si he sido grosero amor…te prometo que cuando tenga tiempo visitaremos a tu familia- los ojos de Candy sonrieron y la besó con ternura.- ¿vienes a la recámara?

Los días transcurrieron y se convirtieron en semanas. Pese a que las cosas entre Neal y Candy se habían aplacado, cada día que pasaba se alejaba uno del otro. Con todo el corazón deseaba que las cosas funcionaran, que fuera distinto todo y formar la familia que siempre ha querido. Candy siempre iba en busca del amor, pero Neal solo quería dominarla, apartarla de todos y de todo. A su manera y equivocadamente la amaba sí, con todo el corazón.

Una mañana Candy se levantó muy temprano de lo habitual, no habia podido dormir a gusto por el dolor de cabeza que le atacó en la madrugada. Bajó a la cocina y le pidió a Luisa un analgésico que le ayudara a aliviar el dolor y en media hora estaba como nueva. El día era esplendido y era un suicidio dejarlo pasar. Se dió un baño y salió un rato a respirar un poco el oxígeno que de su jardín emanaba. Luego de un rato de contemplar el tierno azul del cielo entró y se dirigió donde Luisa.

-¿Saldrá Señora?- de nuevo esa pregunta. ¿Qué podía hacer? Eran instrucciones de su marido.

-Sí- Candy tenía ropa de ejercicio y tenía pensado hacer precisamente eso….ejercitar su cuerpo, salir del estrés en que se encontraba y aplacar un poco sus pensamientos confusos. Luisa no se movía, esperando que su patrona le dijera el lugar donde estaría- Vendré antes que despierte mi esposo, eso es como a las 9 de la mañana. Hoy es sábado y el Señor se levanta tarde…así que antes del desayuno estaré en casa….No se preocupe que no tendrá que decirle nada.

Se fue caminando hasta el lugar donde muchas personas solían hacer sus ejercicios matinales. Vestida con deportivos, Candy se miraba siempre hermosa. Eran casi las 6 de la mañana y se ubicó en una banqueta. Luego de un par de minutos empezó a caminar con ritmo rápido alrededor del sitio siguiendo a los demás. Lo hizo en un trayecto a la redonda, de pronto sintió un calambre en su pierna derecha que la hizo parar y encogerse de dolor. Candy era de costumbre activa, de niña solía correr por los prados en la zona rural de Londres.

-¿Te sientes bien?- esa voz la conocía, pero el dolor en su pierna era tan fuerte que no podía levantarse.

-Te, Terry…aushhh, es solo un calambre. La falta de costumbre…creo que fue un error hacer esto sin prepararme antes.

-Permíteme por favor…solo será un momento-Candy no tenía idea de que haría, solo sintió las manos de Terry que estiraba su pierna y aprisionaba en la parte donde se habia contraído- Ahora ponte de pie y camina. En unos segundos pasará-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-¡Tienes razón Terry!...ya no siento dolor….no sé qué hiciste, pero te agradezco.

-Cada vez que suceda haz lo mismo, pero visita a un médico Candy para que te diga lo que lo ocasiona y puedas prevenir futuras situaciones- ella asintió- ¿Crees que seas capaz de continuar?

-Sí, el dolor ha pasado.

-¡Qué bien!...entonces puedo irme tranquilo….adiós Candy- sin esperar su respuesta Terry se retiró en trotes dejándola desconcertada. Fue tan dulce y de pronto la deja así.

-¿Qué esperabas Candy?- se preguntó a sí misma- Es evidente que…. ¡diablos!...otra vez pensando en tonterías….Terry, Terry hace lo correcto- dijo dándose un leve toque en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estabas Candy?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido su flamante marido que bajaba las escaleras.

La fuerte voz la hizo dar un respingo del susto, pero equilibro sus emociones - Es obvio- tocó su vestimenta - estaba haciendo ejercicios Neal

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No pensé que lo haría...fue algo que decidí de imprevisto, ¿por qué?...¿Necesitas un informe completo al respecto?- Neal la vió con reproche y ella lamentó mucho su contestación, pero le exasperaba la actitud de su marido- discúlpame…no debí responderte de ese modo….¡Lo siento!

-Vuelvo a repetirte que no me gusta que andes sola…debiste decirle a uno de los muchachos que te acompañara- Candy rodó los ojos, pero no quería de nuevo discutir- de lo contrario no volverás a salir a ninguna parte...¿Me entendiste?

-Para la próxima vez lo haré….no te preocupes cariño... ¿y tú?... ¿cómo dormiste?

-Bien….- fue su simple respuesta

\- ¿Vamos a desayunar?... muero de hambre.

De pronto en la mesa Neal no quitaba el dedo del renglón. ¿Qué quería? ¿Llevarla al límite? y volvió a arremeter con sus preguntas. La espinita la tenía clavada y no descansaría hasta sacársela.

-¿Has vuelto a ver a tu amigo, a Granchester?- preguntó certero. Candy casi se atraganta con un pedazo de fruta que pudo librar. No iba a mentirle, no ha hecho nada malo y no tenía que ocultarle nada. Neal la vio fijamente esperando su respuesta.

-Sí, me lo encontré por casualidad muy cerca de aquí.

-¿Ah, sí?... ¿y que cuenta? ¿Se casó al fin ese casanova?- Candy lo miraba con extrañez, de cuando acá a Neal le interesa la vida de Terry.

-No platicamos- era verdad. Terry en ese encuentro solo se limitó ayudarle a sentirse mejor y se retiró. obviamente que Neal pensaba en otras ocasiones posibles.

-¿No? , pero si son tan amigos como dicen ¿Dónde quedó la complicidad entre ustedes? ...los secretos y esas cosas que se cuentan los grandes amigos.

-No me gusta meterme en la vida íntima de nadie porque de esa manera no se meterán en la mia….ya sabes causa y efecto le llamo yo. No sé de la vida personal de Terry.

El acercamiento de Terry no le gustaba nada a Neal. El sonido de su teléfono lo despertó. Habia recibido un mensaje junto con una foto en su celular en donde aparecía Terry tocando a su Esposa. Se llenó de rabia, de mucho coraje y en ese instante quiso tenerlos de frente y volcar toda su ira, pero trataría de llevar las cosas con tranquilidad. Candy era suya y no iba a permitir que el maldito de Granchester se metiera de nuevo entre ellos. No, era capaz de matarlo con sus propias manos y matarla a ella también. No pudo volver a conciliar el sueño y se levantó irritado y de mal humor. Bajó hasta donde se encontraba Luisa y le preguntó por su Esposa

En la Empresa de Bienes y Raíces

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola Susanna!... ¿todo bien?

-Sí…pero a ti es a quien no veo nada bien…. ¿pasa algo?

-No, solo que me siento cansado….el trabajo es agotador, estar revisando contratos, las ganancias...pero no puedo quejarme…todo está marchando sobre ruedas. ¿Ya tienes los nuevos contratos? quiero echarles un vistazo.

-Sí, pero mañana los revisamos, ahora no quiero que pienses más en el trabajo y vamos a desestresarnos un poco

-¿Desestresarnos un poco? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Simple Terry...salir a algún lado ¿Qué dices?- lo pensó un poco y Susanna tenía razón, no solo era trabajar y trabajar también necesitaba un poco de distracción.

-Te tomo la palabra. En realidad quiero olvidarme un poco de todo esto.

-¿Entonces?

-Vamos por allí, nos tomamos algo y luego vamos a bailar a algún lugar...Arregla todo…te espero en el auto.

El bullicio, la multitud, todo ello aturdía sus sentidos. Quizás no fue la mejor opción, solo quería pasar un momento tranquilo. Se tomó un par de copas y la inquieta mujer lo incitaba a bailar con ella, provocándole con su cuerpo que el de Terry despertara. Ella sintió la masculinidad cerca, muy cerca, fuerte y poderosa mientras él tenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?- preguntó de forma seductora, mientras dejaba que él continuara pegada a su cuerpo.

-….Me siento cansado…discúlpame, siento haber arruinado la noche. Te pasaré dejando por tu departamento y luego...

-¡No, no te preocupes!...vamos a tu casa primero y después pediré un taxi.

-¿Estás segura?

Subieron al automóvil. Un Mercedes de color negro. En menos de 15 minutos ya se encontraba en su Residencia. La noche aún era joven, pero Terry realmente quería descansar.

-¿No me invitas a pasar?- preguntó al ver que Terry no salía del auto.

-Oh, Sí claro, perdona…arruiné la noche y ahora soy un despistado…. ¡Lo siento!...Entremos mientras tu taxi aparece.

Ella se dirigió al mini bar que Terry tenia. Un lugar surtido con los vinos y whiskies más finos del mundo. Sirvió dos copas y le ofreció una a su jefe

-¡Toma!. Te hará bien antes de dormir. Estás muy tenso y esto te relajará

-Gracias.

Se tomó de uno solo sorbo la copa de vino. Una segunda copa más y ella aprovecho el momento. Empezó a acariciar el rostro del hombre, sus ojos, sus labios.

-Terry, me gustas mucho...desde que te vi.

-Yo…

-¡No digas nada!...yo sé que no te soy indiferente. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te amé?...no te pido nada…solo quiero estar contigo.

-No, no Susanna. No está bien.

-Sé que eres mi jefe, pero nadie debe enterarse….vamos, sé que me deseas.

-No puedo negar que eres una mujer muy atractiva, pero...

-Terry no tenemos que dar explicación a nadie. Eres libre y yo también ¿Qué tiene de malo?- su boca tan cerca del rostro de Terry acariciaba con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja demandando fuertes descargas de pasión en el cuerpo de Terry. La vió directamente a sus ojos y la besó apasionadamente. El taxi nunca llegó porque Susanna no lo pidió jamás, ni siquiera lo intentó. Terminaron al rato en su habitación, entre las sabanas de su cama. Los días pasaban y la relación de Terry y Susanna era más frecuente. Después de salir de la Empresa se iban a su Residencia y dormían juntos, pero cada noche Terry se sentía más y más vacío. Los besos de Susanna y momentos de placer que le brinda lo llenaban por momentos, pero luego caían en la nada y volvía a sentirse igual o peor. Ella apostó todo pensando que podía lograr que se enamorara perdidamente de su cuerpo y de ella. Mintió cuando dijo que no pedía nada porque su objetivo al final era enloquecerlo de pasión. Contrariamente a todo no lo habia logrado. Siempre que terminaban de hacer el amor, Terry se perdía en la nada. Ella, que deseaba abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos después de esos momentos no ocurría nada. Lo veía alejarse como sumergido en un trance. Hasta una noche de tantas que no pudo más. Todo eso la estaba matando.

-Terry….Terry... ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó girando su rostro para verla.

-Terry…yo, sé que no tengo ningún derecho de reprocharte nada, pero hay algo que necesito saber...sé que te dije que no espero nada de esta relación, que solo quería estar a tu lado….pero ¿Por qué no puedes amarme como lo hago yo? ¿Por qué te pierdes y me ignoras después que hacemos el amor?

-¡No digas tonterías!... ¿A qué viene todo eso Susy?

-¡No son tonterías!... Siento, siento que hay una barrera que impide que te entregues a mí por completo…cuando hacemos el amor…me miras fijamente a los ojos de una forma que…no sé cómo explicarlo, como queriendo buscar en ellos algo o a alguien a quien extrañas. Tus ojos brillan y se entristecen…siento que no es a mí a quien le haces el amor….no es conmigo que quisieras estar...te pierdes, te ausentas…. Estás aquí, tu cuerpo está conmigo, pero tu corazón no sé dónde está….y quisiera saber que te sucede.

-¿No sé por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Ahora te has vuelto psicóloga? ¿Ahora te dedicas a estudiar mi comportamiento? ¿Qué pretendes? - dijo con sorna y molestia.

-¡Saber la verdad! tan solo la verdad….la que sea ¿Es acaso que hay otra mujer? ¿Es a otra que buscas en mí?...dime, si existe, ¿Quién es ella?

-¿Ganarías algo con eso? ¿Te haría sentir bien?

-No….-bajó su mirada

-Entonces déjalo así….Susanna, te advertí que no te enamoraras de mí. Fui muy claro contigo cuando empezamos con esto y tú lo aceptaste. Es más tú lo propusiste. No entiendo ahora, por qué me aturdes con preguntas y reclamos. No existe nadie y no quiero lastimarte, pero si es así es mejor que terminemos ahora mismo.

-No, no…no Terry…te prometo que no volveré a molestarte con mis preguntas…pero, por favor no me dejes….yo, olvidaré esto y hare de cuenta que no te pregunte nada…Tú no me hagas caso.

Terry la tomó entre sus brazos y la acunó en su pecho desnudo. Susanna tenía razón…cada vez que hacían el amor, era el rostro de otra mujer que buscaba en ella, era el nombre de Candy que su corazón gritaba y que amenazaba con salir de su pecho ahogándose en los besos de la mujer con la que compartía sus noches, en su cama. Su mente la evocaba y era a ella a quien le entregaba su cuerpo. Había sido sincero, pero no sería cruel. Demasiado cruel decirle lo que en su momento sentía. Ya era suficiente con no amarla.

continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Se había levantado muy temprano para dirigirse a su trabajo. Apenas desayuno y cuando despertó, él ya no se encontraba. Necesitaba sacar lo antes posible proyectos rezagados y regresar un poco antes de sus llegadas normales a casa. Era posible que su cuerpo estuviese resintiendo los estragos del común stress. Tenía muchas noches, si no es que casi todas las noches que llegaba a su casa y caía como una piedra hasta el siguiente día. Dormía demasiadas horas y no es que eso fuera grave o al menos es lo que decía, sin embargo, consideraba que esa situación hacia que descuidara en cierto aspecto íntimos a su esposa.

-Señor Lagan, ¿Ya se va? - preguntó de manera inquisitiva su asistente. - Todavía no se cierra.

-Te dejo a ti a disposición, por favor me informas de todo…hay algunas cosas urgentes que tengo que atender y recuerda mantenerme informado de todos los movimientos.

-Por supuesto señor…le enviaré un informe a su correo. No se preocupe….

-Hasta luego.

Salió rápidamente y en poco tiempo había llegado a su Casa. Desanudo su corbata y tiró el portafolio en el sofá de su Sala. Se sentía bien de ánimos.

\- ¡Candy!¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás amor? - Ella bajaba las escaleras

-... ¿temprano?... ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada malo querida, es solo que quise venir antes para estar más tiempo contigo. Las cargas de trabajo están haciendo mella en nuestra relación- la abrazaba de la cintura posando sus labios en las mejillas de su Esposa- ¿Acaso no me extrañas?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, por supuesto que te he extrañado…pero he comprendido que, es por el cansancio de tu trabajo…

-Por eso me fui temprano a las oficinas.

-Oh, ahora entiendo por qué no te encontré en el desayuno…Luisa no me dijo sobre eso….

\- ¡No le dije nada! No tengo que decirle a la servidumbre todo lo que hago.

-Ah, sí…claro – la Rubia hizo una mueca apenas perceptible. Luisa la interrogaba sobre sus salidas y todo lo que hacía, porque el Señor así lo mandaba, pero ¿él? No era igual para ella.

La aprisionaba y le besaba sus labios con remarcada insinuación - ¿No crees que es muy temprano para esto?

-Nunca es temprano ni tarde para hacer el amor Candy…Te necesito amor…vamos a nuestra recámara- tomaba sus manos para subir juntos a su habitación.

\- ¡Espera! espera …-No…

\- ¿Me rechazas?

-No, no es eso…es solo…es que no me siento bien…de verdad que he pasado un día terrible y creo que lo echaría todo a perder. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

-No, no…seguramente ya se me pasará. Me tomaré un analgésico…y en menos de media hora estoy como nueva….

-Debiste hacerlo antes y en estos momentos no tuvieras esa molestia…No entiendo…. ¿No serán pretextos? - frunció el ceño

\- ¿Qué dices mi amor?... ¿pretextos? ¿Por qué deberían ser pretextos? mejor ven, siéntate un rato hace tiempo que no charlamos como toda pareja debe hacerlo…así que, te prepararé una copa para que te relajes…quisiera acompañarte, pero no puedo si estoy medicada.

\- ¡Buena idea! y sí, puede hacerte mal- Candy se dirigió al lugar donde se mantenían las bebidas y le preparó su copa que de un solo trago terminó - por favor, sírveme otra más. Ella lo observaba de soslayo mientras él atendía su copa a media. De pronto se quedó tumbado en el sillón. Con ayuda del chofer lo llevó al dormitorio y cayó en la cama como un palo.

-Señora Lagan- los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos- ¿sirvo la cena?

-Eh, no, no es necesario Luisa…-dijo sin abrir la puerta- Mi marido y yo no vamos a cenar.

\- ¡Esta bien!

Amanecía un espléndido día. Deseaba salir de nuevo. Correr como antes lo hacía y divertirse en compañía de los muchachos. Salir a bailar y reír con las ocurrencias de sus primos. La vida que llevaba era rutinaria y se estaba cansando de no hacer nada. Recordó la última vez que vio a Terry y aquellos días que compartían juntos. Esos días quedaban lejanos, esos días de colegio y luego de universidad ya nunca volverán. _-¡Qué distinto habría sido todo!-_ exclamó en sus pensamientos- _pero…. ¡ay, Candy, de nuevo pensando en esas tonterías….ya trazaste tu destino…debes llegar hasta el final….lo prometiste_-Terminó de hablar con ella misma.

Sentada a la mesa esperaba que apareciera para tomar el desayuno juntos, como lo habían hecho costumbre.

-¡Buen dia…!

-Buen dia…Candy, cariño- depositó un beso en su mejilla-¿Estas bien? ¿No estás enojada conmigo?

-¿Enojada? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-...Ayer me dediqué a tomar y después no supe de mi….lo siento, te fallé otra vez…

-Por favor Neal, no digas eso…es solo que estás cansado. Eso no se quita de la noche a la mañana…has venido acumulando mucho estrés por tanto trabajo.

-Yo…no sé qué me pasó…solo fueron dos copas y…me sentí mareado tan de repente.

\- Lo importante es que has descansado…eso es lo más importante para mí.

-No sé cómo le haces tú para estar despierta siempre, muy temprano.

-La costumbre, cuando era niña…en Escocia yo…-Pensó en las palabras.

-¿Si?

-Nos levantábamos temprano, muy temprano para tomar el aire fresco de la mañana. Recuerdo que solía salir a los campos antes de irme al colegio.

-No entiendo como unos padres pueden dejar que una niña pequeña ande por allí como un animal salvaje. No puedo creer eso de mis Tío. Fueron muy inconscientes.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? el aire del campo es bueno.

\- ¿El campo? me hablas de ello como si fuiste una campesina, viviendo en las zonas rurales de Escocia…- dijo con desprecio.

-No tendría nada de malo eso, vivir en esos lugares es maravilloso…. ¿Acaso por ser lo que son, no son seres humanos como los demás? - masculló molesta por el sórdido comentario de su marido.

-No…no lo son…ya lo dije, son como animales salvajes- Candy se contuvo de responderle. Era obvio que su flamante marido sentía desprecio por las personas pobres y para él solo eran un estorbo en la sociedad. Para ella muy al contrario son seres humanos con iguales sentimientos, que trabajan y son productivos. Pero, ¿para qué discutir con alguien con conceptos retorcidos? Así que mejor desviar la plática a otros terrenos, no deseaba que la comida le cayera pesada al revolverse junto con la furia que desde su estómago sentía. Algo más que ahora conocía de su marido.

-Volviendo al asunto de salud…creo que debes ir a ver a un médico…

\- ¿Un médico? no, no…no soy de andar en hospitales ni clínicas ni nada de eso, además no tengo tiempo y el trabajo requiere de ello…ya verás que esto se me pasará…ahora mismo me siento mejor…pero, te prometo que si continúo así lo haré porque no…no podemos continuar así Candy. Sí, un médico me dirá que es lo que tengo, quizás no enseguida, seguramente me mandará a hacer esos estúpidos exámenes, pero no importa, en fin, haré todo lo posible por ti.

\- ¿Por mí? - se preguntó para sí. Candy rodó los ojos sin que lo notara. Ya no estaba segura de nada- Sí querido.

Al terminar en la mesa se levantó ante la mirada de su Esposa que lo escudriñaba de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Tengo que irme! - vio su reloj y tomo su portafolio. Volvió su vista a ella- Nos vemos luego Candy.… no te había comentado, pero mañana iremos a ver a mi Madre y a mi hermana.

Ella sonrió con tan solo el hecho de poder viajar, pensarlo miles de emociones bailaban en su interior. Se levantó de su sitio-. ¿Viajaremos a Chicago?

-No, ellas están en Nueva York- su ánimo alegre fue por unos segundos y este cayó de nuevo como tirado al suelo- Elisa ha terminado sus estudios y al parecer empezará su vida en la Ciudad. Mamá ha venido y aprovecharemos para reunirnos toda la familia- Dió la vuelta y sin decir más nada salió hacia donde su auto ya se encontraba listo. Candy lo observó hasta desaparecer en la estela de humo que dejaba a su paso, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Ella se quedaría con las inmensas ganas de querer ver a su familia, mientras él disfrutaría de la suya, compartiría las sonrisas de sus seres queridos. Hablarían de lo bien que van sus negocios y la exhibiría como un trofeo y aunque la familia de su marido también era la de ella, realmente eran como perfectos desconocidos, al menos así los sentía. Eso no le importó durante su noviazgo, porque se decía que no era con su familia que viviría, menos se casaría. Pero, ahora el tener que verlos y estar allí con ellos, tan solo de pensarlo sentía que su corazón se encogía. - _¡Debiste saber eso Candy! ¿Qué creías? tonta-_ se recrimino en sus pensamientos- Su prima Elisa, apenas la vio el año anterior, cuando hizo una visita imprevista y rápida, solo fue su aspecto físico, una pelirroja de ojos cafés. Cuando Candy tenía 15 años sabía que ellos existían, pero no se conocían antes de eso por lo tanto no hubo relación familiar y luego que no estaban en América por razones de estudios. Recordó su mirada cercenándola cuando Neal la presentó como su prometida. Candy se sintió un poco intimidada al sentir esa mirada atravesar su humanidad, le saludó con toda la educación que sus padres le inculcaron, mientras que sin siquiera devolverle el gesto la escaneó completamente de pies a cabeza, como si fuese un bicho raro al cual debía alejar. Candy se sintió mal sin razón por unos instantes para luego mantener su mirada al frente, no era ella quien debía avergonzarse por la falta de educación de la muchacha. Elisa no era ni menos ni más que ella. Neal al ver el comportamiento de su hermana justificó aquello diciendo que era así, que con el tiempo cuando la conociera bien, las cosas serían distintas, se llevarían bien y hasta grandes amigas llegarían a ser. Solo él creyó que su retórica había hecho que ella olvidara el asunto y que le diera crédito a esa posibilidad. Los sentimientos encontrados que ahora tenía Candy la tenían en el borde de una laguna de confusiones. Había tomado las cosas a la ligera. Solo deseaba con toda el alma, no caer y ahogarse en su propia trampa.

-Señora -se acercó Luisa quien la había visto con su mirada perdida- ¿Puedo recoger la mesa?

-Sí, por favor...Señora Luisa, si hay alguna llamada por favor me avisa, me retiro a mi habitación- dijo con poco ánimo.

\- ¿Se siente bien?

-Sí, sí…- respondió aun confundida- no se preocupe…muchas gracias.

Subió a su recámara y se dejó caer de espaldas. Sus ojos se clavaron en el techo. No se dió cuenta a qué hora sus lágrimas salieron como en cascadas de sus verdes ojos. Tres meses de matrimonio, tres meses que ya los sentía como años y pensó- ¡Nada está bien! nada, nada…-limpió sus ojos anegados. Quería ver a su hermano que entonces ya estaba de nuevo en el hospital, pero si lo hacía, no solo se encontraría con el mal humor de su marido, Anthony empezaría con sus preguntas inquisitivas y no tenía cabeza para seguir justificando la actitud de su marido. El sol se ocultaba. Los rayos que aún se percibían caían sobre las hermosas flores de su jardín y las mariposas que revoloteaban sobre ellas, parecían sonreír ante el toque sutil de esos pequeños insectos. Candy observaba por su ventana los colores que emanaba de aquel lugar. Habían pasado las horas y se sentía un poco mejor. El momento evocaba otro muy especial de antaño. De nuevo Luisa tocaba la puerta, la mujer no sabía en qué condiciones se encontraba su patrona pues por la mañana la mirada y el semblante de la muchacha era completamente indescifrable. Contrariamente a lo que suponía, unos leves toques recibieron inmediatamente contestación.

-Adelante...

\- ¡Señora! disculpe que le interrumpa, pero hay una señorita en la sala que desea hablar con usted. Le dije que primero vendría a verla, para saber si se encontraba dispuesta a recibirle.

\- ¿Una Señorita?... ¿le dijo quién es? - cuando Luisa iba a responder una voz tras ella se escuchó decidida y molesta

-Soy yo Candy…. ¿tan rápido te olvidaste de nosotros?

\- ¡Disculpe Señora! - Luisa estaba nerviosa al ver que la Jove había llegado hasta la habitación de su Señora.

\- ¡No se preocupe!... puede retirarse- Luisa salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí- ¡Annie! querida, ¡Qué gusto verte! - se acercó para abrazarle,

-No sé si creerte, pero digamos que sí.

\- ¿Por qué estas molesta?

\- ¿Te parece que no hay ningún motivo para estarlo? - no respondió, sabia a lo que se refería su amiga- Candy, hace tres meses, tres meses que viniste a Nueva York y no te has tomado la molestia de hablarnos. En principio lo entendimos. Era normal tu ausencia, pero luego esperábamos que lo hicieras y que nos dijeras cuando podíamos venir a verte, pero esa llamada nunca llegó. Tampoco tú volviste…Patty y los demás se encuentran desconcertados con tu actitud…- seguía en silencio con la mirada baja, no tenía palabras, no las había- Hemos hecho infinidades de llamadas y nunca nos respondes… ¿Qué te pasa Candy? - ¿Es acaso que ya no deseas que seamos tus amigos? - Annie habló sin pausa. Realmente estaba muy molesta.

\- ¿Llamadas? no…

\- Solo di que no somos bienvenidos a tu casa, solo dilo.

-Eso no es verdad…Annie…yo…

-Siempre nos contesta una mujer y casual, siempre no estás en casa o simplemente que no puedes atendernos…No entiendo Candy… ¿Qué te hicimos?

-Pero, Annie…escúchame…yo no he recibido llamadas…te lo juro…quizás a la Señora Luisa se le ha pasado por alto.

\- ¿Siempre? perdóname, pero eso suena absurdo…de ser así, entonces ella es muy ineficiente o al contrario si ese es el objetivo. Digamos que sea como dices ¿Por qué entonces nunca lo hiciste tú? No Candy…dinos la verdad. Te prometo que, que si no deseas que te molestemos más lo digas para que los chicos dejen de preguntar por ti- Candy pensó en todo lo que Annie decía y su primera reacción hubiera sido su rechazo y decirles que dejaran de preguntar por ella, que vivieran sus vidas cada uno de ellos, pero muy al contrario jamás les diría eso. Amaba a sus amigos quienes estuvieron con ella siempre en las buenas y en las malas. No, Candy no era una malagradecida y sabia valorar una amistad. No era ahora que iba a cambiar eso. Prueba fehaciente con Terry, que, pese a su alejamiento, quiso mantenerse en contacto con él, sabiendo que eso lastimaría su corazón y aun cuando decidió algo contundente, lo seguía considerando muy especial en su vida. Su amistad con él tampoco quería perderla.

-No es así Annie…yo…no...

-No eres la misma…Has cambiado mucho desde que te casaste. Sé que la vida en esta situación, cuando se contrae responsabilidades en un matrimonio no es la misma de cuando se es soltera, no soy una idiota para no saberlo, pero…. ¿Dejar de ver y hablar a tus amigos incluye el paquete de un matrimonio? si es así, entonces jamás me casaría con tu primo por muy enamorada que me encuentre de él. Felizmente Archie no tiene ese kit incluido en nuestra relación…- Cada palabra de Annie era dura y la propia Annie lo sabía, pero quería que entrara en razón porque la conocía tan bien que sabía que algo estaba sucediendo y que obviamente seguiría ocultando a costa de ella misma. -Dime la verdad Candy… ¿Tu marido te ha prohibido hablar con nosotros?

-No, no…claro que no…si así fuese ya te habría pedido que te fueras...No sería capaz de hacer eso nunca.

\- ¿Entonces? Soy yo la que no soy capaz de comprenderte.

-No hay nada que comprender- dijo esquivando la mirada de Annie para que no viera sus ojos húmedos.

\- ¡Vamos Candy! ten confianza en mí…. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Viéndote no me creo el cuento que todo el tiempo vives fuera de casa. Te ves apagada, desarreglada… ¿Has visto en el espejo las ojeras que tienes? …solo mírate no eres la misma que conocí. ¿Dónde quedo mi amiga? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

\- ¡Basta ya Annie! no sigas por favor- retuvo sus lágrimas y mantuvo la cordura- No hay nada que decir. Todo está bien…tú ves cosas que no existen...como siempre. Es verdad, he tenido problemas al dormir, pero no es nada que no pueda resolver y discúlpenme si no he estado en contacto con ustedes es todo…Diles que pronto iré a verlos y que les agradezco sus preocupaciones.

* * *

La mañana siguiente y el momento de ir a visitar a sus Tíos y su Cuñada llegó. Desde que entró por la puerta tres pares de ojo la vieron de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de un ser de otra galaxia. ¿Qué querían encontrar en ella? Candy era muy bonita, su educación no era estudiada en grandes colegios y eso la hacía atractiva, era natural su comportamiento, no fingía como su interlocutora.

-Así que mi hermanito al fin se casó contigo- dijo riendo mientras fruncía su ceño- Es una pena que no pude estar en su boda, pero él me comprende…estaba en un momento muy difícil de mi carrera- Elisa había estudiado en Francia diseño y modas. Con lo mucho que le encantaba el buen vestir, la ropa fina y cara, el estudio le cayó perfecto. Su familia tenía dinero para que ella pudiera gastarlo cuanto y como pudiera.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso Elisa- le respondió su hermano- yo comprendo y nunca te he reprochado nada.

-Tal vez tú no, pero tu esposa…. ¿que pudo haber pensado de mí?

-No, yo no pensé nada malo… de verdad...Neal me dijo que tus estudios no te le permitieron.

-Ay, pero que mona es tu esposa…muy considerada de tu parte…Candy...Mi hermano se ha ganado la lotería al casarse contigo- se podía leer en los poros de Elisa toda su hipocresía. Así pasó el resto del tiempo queriendo salir de allí corriendo porque detestaba tanta hipocresía en una sola familia. Sarah no le quitaba los ojos de encima parecía quererla desaparecer con solo verla y su suegro no decía nada, solo se limitó a escuchar el parloteo de su mujer y su hija jactándose de lo maravilloso de Francia.

**Una semana después**

\- ¿Es necesario que vaya? de verdad que no me siento de ánimos para ir a ninguna parte y mucho menos a un lugar como ese. ¿Qué haré allí? no tengo ninguna conversación atractiva al respecto. No sé nada de negocios ni nada que se le parezca…si ejerciera mi profesión otra cosa sería – dijo haciendo énfasis en su profesión que dejo tras su matrimonio- ¡Lo siento nea!, pero creo que te dejaré en ridículo cuando me pregunten algo y no sepa que responder…ni siquiera sé a ciencia cierta lo que se trata tu trabajo.

-Candy, no te preguntaran nada…te lo aseguro.

-Pero…

-Pero nada…he dicho que irás conmigo y fin de la discusión…Eres mi Esposa y debes estar conmigo… ¿Qué dirán de mi al verme llegar solo? ¿Te imaginas el cotilleo que se formará?

-Claro…pensando siempre en lo que los demás digan y yo…Neal…ya he dicho…que no quiero ir...que no...

-Basta ya…mi última palabra es que irás quieras o no y fin del asunto…no quiero discusiones por favor…por una vez en tu vida compórtate como mi Esposa- Candy resopló cansada- Nadie te hará preguntas y si no tienes nada que decir, solo quédate callada- Sí, hablar con Neal resultaba cansado, solo su palabra contaba y lo que ella pensaba y quería no existía, era nulo y considerado una estupidez siempre.

**Mientras tanto en Bienes Raíces Granchester & Asociados**

-Terry… ha venido esta invitación de parte de la cámara de Empresarios

\- ¿Invitación?... ¡Oh, sí, ya lo recuerdo! Mi Padre me habló de ello. La cámara de Empresarios reúne a las más importantes de la Ciudad. Es como una gran fiesta entre empresarios.

-Así es, había escuchado algo al respecto… ¿irás? quieren confirmación por correo… ¿Qué les respondo?

-Que sí obviamente. Es una de mis responsabilidades que debo cumplir. Mi Padre siempre lo hizo y no sería bien visto mantenerme al margen. Aunque debo confesarte que no me agrada este tipo de eventos. No puedo declinar la invitación...es un honor ser incluido entre los mejores.

\- ¿Cuántas personas?

-…Tú y yo por supuesto- Susana sonrió feliz al imaginarse del brazo de Terence Granchester y siendo la envidia de muchas mujeres- Así que, quiero verte hermosa como siempre.

\- ¡Lo olvidaba Terry! Tu Padre llamó para decir que en un par de semanas estará en América, pero no dió más detalles…- asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza- Bueno te dejo, voy a responderles a los señores de la Cámara.

Al salir, Terry se mostró nostálgico y pensativo. Aunque su vida como hombre de negocios era casi perfecta, su lado personal era un caos. Sentía que cada día se hundía más y más en un abismo profundo. Susana calmaba sus ímpetus, sus deseos de hombre, pero no así llenaba el vacío que lo ahogaba, ese vacío en donde debería estar el amor se hacía más ancho. Pensaba en que talvez algún día podía llegar a amarla como una vez amó, como nunca en su vida había vuelto sentir. Ella se merecía algo más que ser la amante de un hombre que por despecho la había arrastrado al lodo. Susana era dulce y gentil y le daba las noches de placer más hermosas.

Candy no podía dormir, contrario a su marido que había caído como un saco de papas otra vez. Estaba inquieta y no sabía por qué…miro el reloj de su mesita de noche y eran las 3 de la madrugada. Caminó por la habitación hasta la ventana. La noche era tan oscura que el reflejo de la luna alumbraba todo. En ese instante su marido se removía en su cama, entre las sabanas buscando el cuerpo de ella. Enseguida se acercó para empujar la almohada que la sustituiría. Bajó a la Cocina y se preparó un vaso con leche y unas tostadas. Se sentó en el desayunador y devoró en minutos su alimento. Estaba exhausta y nerviosa y la inquietud no desaparecía. Fue hasta una hora después que el sueño llegó y volvió a su recámara a conciliar su descanso.

Al siguiente día y el resto de la tarde todo transcurrió con normalidad.

\- ¡Te ves maravillosa Susy! espléndidamente maravillosa- era un vestido azul ajustado a su cuerpo dejando su silueta bien marcada. Su cabello lacio ahora recogido en un arreglo perfecto. Susana no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna mujer. Una Rubia hermosa poseedora de unos bellos ojos azules.

-Gracias amor…lo compré especialmente para ti, sabía que te iba a encantar- La aprisionó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Susana se sentía volar cada vez que la tomaba en sus labios, si algún día moría quería hacerlo besándolo.

El mercedes estaba listo y ambos entraron al auto, esta vez conduciría su chofer mientras ellos se posicionaban en sus lugares. Ella en todo el camino se aferró a su brazo y le besaba con fervor. A veces esos despliegues de afectos de Susana le incomodaban, no obstante, no lo demostraba para no hacerla sentir mal.

\- ¡Hemos llegado Señor Granchester! - dijo el conductor al tiempo que salía para abrir la puerta y ayudar a la dama seguida de su Patrón.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Señor! - exclamó la Rubia al hombre que le brindó la mano para luego como un grillete volver su brazo al de Terry.

-Espere mi llamada.

-Si Señor…con su permiso.

El lugar era elegantísimo. Digno de los hombres más ricos de Nueva York. Las mesas con hermosos arreglos y equipada para una cena especial. Una pista de baile para que los Elegantes hombres bailaran con sus esposas o novias, y uno que otro con su amante. Eso era tan normal en los hombres de negocios.

-Terry….

-Sí

-Hay mucha gente importante… ¿Has visto al alcalde de la Ciudad? - el hombre al que se refería Susana sonreía junto a su esposa complacido con los resultados.

-Sí, ya lo ví, pero no te sientas cohibida. Esas personas son seres humanos como todos nosotros. Así que por favor no te muestres temerosa, no tienes por qué estarlo.

-Buenas noches Señor Jensen- saludo Terry al ver al hombre acompañado dando la bienvenida a los invitados. El alcalde como máxima autoridad administrativa era su deber darles confianza a aquellos que ayudan al progreso de la Ciudad

-Buenas noches Granchester, sea usted bienvenido.

-Muchas gracias…Señora Jensen, es un placer saludarle- la mujer extendió su mano y le saludó- Les presento a Susanna Marlowe.

-Mucho gusto Señorita Marlowe…siéntanse cómodos

-Gracias Señor, Señora.

-…por favor disfruten la noche. Nuestro anfitrión les estará atendiendo.

-Con su permiso.

Ella se encontraba sentada en una elegante mesa, mientras su marido se dedicaba a saludar a medio mundo. Candy se sentía aburrida, como un pez fuera del agua. Una estupidez estar allí cuando su flamante esposo parece que se había olvidado de ella.

-Señora, ¿Desea tomar algo? - le preguntó uno de los meseros al ver el semblante de la joven.

-Sí…. ¡Qué más da! por favor un jugo de…no, pero que digo… es un momento especial, por favor una copa de champagne.

\- ¡Enseguida! - en abrir y cerrar de ojos ella tenía su pedido. Sujetó la copa y dió un sorbo pequeño y así hasta terminar su contenido. Minutos después con la mirada busco al mesero y este entendió que la dama solitaria deseaba una copa más. Listo, en menos de tres minutos el líquido desapareció. Volvió a buscar al mesero, pero en ese momento su mirada chocó con la imagen de un elegante hombre que portaba un frac negro moderno y zapatillas Oxford. Su cabello lo había recortado un poco más. Terry era realmente guapo. La vista le quitó la respiración, pero no tanto fue verlo si no la compañía a su lado que no lo soltaba… _¿Quién sería esa mujer? -_ se preguntó- ¡_Es obvio Candy!_ ¡_una más de sus conquistas…sabes que Terry no pierde el tiempo! - __se respondió molesta y desde_ ese momento no le quitaba la vista de encima, no perdía cada paso. La mujer a su lado era muy hermosa y entonces cuando lo besó, sintió que un fuego subía hasta su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?... ¿Por qué estaba molesta por ver a Terry con otra mujer? Siempre lo ha tachado de mujeriego, entonces ¿Qué le sorprende? De pronto él levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella y que apartó en ese momento. Los ojos de Candy brillaban por la luz tenue. Sabía que ya la había visto.

-Terry, hola ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó sin dejar de ver a la mujer a su lado-parece que el par de copas la hizo envalentonarse y necesitaba saber quién era esa mujer que lo había besado.

-Hola Candy, muy bien y ¿tú?

-Excelentemente. Disfrutando, disfrutando de esta noche maravillosa- El licor hacía que hablara con dificultad, pero sabía controlarse. Terry no había visto a nadie en su mesa, posiblemente Neal se encontraba haciendo vida social y al parecer Candy no deseaba lo mismo - ¿No me presentas tu compañía?

-Oh sí claro…discúlpenme…Susanna, te presento a Candy, es amiga de colegio y de Universidad. Tenemos muchos años de conocernos.

-Candy, ella es Susanna, mi asistente.

\- ¿Tu asistente?... ¡Qué bien!... ¡Qué bien! - dijo mientras se sostenía del espaldar de una de las sillas y piso en falso, casi cae al suelo - Terry se levantó y se acercó hasta ella

\- ¿Estas bien? Candy, no deberías estar tomando si tu esposo no está contigo.

-Y ¿por qué no? Tuve ganas de hacerlo. además, únicamente han sido dos copitas- musitó.

-Susanna discúlpame un momento…es necesario que deje a Candy en su lugar…está un poco indispuesta.

-Por supuesto…vé querido…no te preocupes…te espero.

Al llegar hasta la mesa

-Candy ¿Dónde está tu marido?

-Por allí, no sé…parece que otras personas son más importantes que yo, que soy su Esposa, pero no importa, no importa…me da igual todo ya…y dime tú, ¿Quién es esa chica, no me digas que es tu nueva conquista Terry?

-Ya te lo dije, Susana es mi asistente…en la Inmobiliaria…

\- ¿Te besas con tu asistente? Wow.

-Oh, Bueno, no te lo voy a ocultar…pues sí…Susanna y yo somos…

\- ¡Son amantes! claro…noviecitos no serán…es obvio.

-Buscaré a tu Esposo; él debe estar contigo y no dejarte sola…entiendo que estés molesta por su comportamiento, pero no es bueno que tomes solo porque te sientes enojada…enseguida regreso, por favor siéntate Candy y no te muevas de aquí.

-No, no…no quiero que lo busques…yo estoy bien, mucho mejor así y tampoco debes molestarte… vete Terry, no, no me hagas caso y vé con tu mujercita que te espera…. Mira que no nos quita la mirada…ja ja ja, ha de pensar lo peor de mí. Seguro que, seguro que piensa que tú y yo... por favor…puedes estar tranquilo que yo no me moveré.

\- ¡Bien, entonces me retiro y confiare en tu palabra! no tomes una copa más Candy, espera a tu marido.

-Deja de mandarme que es lo que no debo hacer…estoy cansada de lo mismo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó el hombre cuya voz era áspera y no tenía buena cara

-Tu esposa, no…

-Solo me tomé dos copas de champagne Neal…eso es todo…Terry me trajo hasta mi mesa porque no me sentía muy bien.

-Bien, Granchester…Te agradezco…me encargo de la situación -respondió seriamente

-Muy bien, …hasta luego Candy.

\- ¡Con que dos copas nada más! ¡Mira como estas! A punto de hacer el ridículo…-masculló con enfado

\- ¡No exageres Neal!

\- ¿Qué no exagere? – La actitud de Candy lo enfado más y por poco daba un fuerte golpe en la mesa, pero se contuvo- ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Si sabes dónde estamos verdad? No que vas a saber…borracha.

\- ¡No soy ninguna borracha! - masculló entre dientes- ya te he dicho que solo me tomé un par de copas que no pude prever que me marearían tan rápido…no estoy acostumbrada a hacer esto.

\- ¡Pues entonces no debiste hacerlo! Si no puedes controlarte.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Soy una tonta, pero estoy bien y por favor- Candy sonrió con burla- deja de hacer tu show que bien que te has largado dejándome sola en este lugar - le recriminó- ¿Qué crees? ¿Que soy un mueble? Estoy harta de que te largues y me dejes como una estúpida viendo a todos lados - Los ojos de Candy brillaban con tanta intensidad que parecían un par de llamas ardientes. El hombre calló, pensó que intimidaría a la dulce Candy.

Terry no dejaba de verlos y Susanna empezaba a inquietarse. Desde que esa mujer se apareció frente a ellos, Terry cambio su actitud. Lejano, distante y otra vez perdido.

\- ¿Pasa algo querido? Tu amiga ya está bien y por lo que veo está con su marido.

\- ¡Eh!, no, no pasa nada, y ¿tú, estas bien? – preguntó al sentirse descubierto

-La verdad, no estoy bien Terry, desde que viste a tu amiga estas distinto ¿Qué pasa?… Ese hombre estaba molesto de verte con ella, es evidente que tú no le caes nada bien. Te miraba de una forma que, podría jurar que si su mirada matara te habría desparecido en ese instante.

\- ¡Qué cosas dices Susana! Es verdad que no soy un hombre que a todo el mundo le caiga bien, pero ese tipo no tendría razones para sentirse molesto. Además, él sabe que Candy y yo somos amigos de hace muchos años. Sería un idiota si lo piensa.

-No lo sé, pero es lo que ví y puede que sea tu amiga, pero puedo jurar que ese hombre siente celos de tí y es natural, ella es muy bonita y hermosa y, tú, un hombre muy apuesto que ….

\- ¡Basta! -la interrumpió molesto- Te repito por enésima vez, Candy y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos... ¿sería mucho pedirte que dejemos de hablar de ellos? hemos venido a disfrutar juntos de esta noche…si ese tipo siente todo eso que has dicho, es su problema, el de ellos y no de nosotros... ¿No te parece?

\- ¡Tienes razón amor! - lo besó en los labios. Terry volvió su mirada a donde se encontraba Candy que lo observaba fijamente mientras Neal conversaba con el alcalde a unos pasos. Ella se levantó de la mesa. Sentía que no podía estar más allí de espectadora y necesitaba tomar un poco de aire para recomponerse. Hasta donde llegó, las voces y el ruido eran un murmullo. El efecto del alcohol estaba desapareciendo y se reprochaba el hecho de sentirse de ese modo… ¿Por qué si ya su vida estaba marcada?, ¿Por qué, si no era la primera le seguía doliendo ver a Terry con otra mujer, como cuando estudiaban juntos? No debería molestarle, pero lo cierto es que sentía… ¿celos? Luego de unos minutos en meditar todo lo que le estaba pasando giró sobre sus pasos para volver a la mesa.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Terry salió a su paso. Se había disculpado de nuevo con Susanna quien no le gustaba nada que esa "supuesta amiga" haya atraído la atención de su hombre, prácticamente desde que la vió- ¿Qué te sucede Candy? ¿Por qué lloras pecosa? -la voz suave le acarició el corazón y sus lágrimas salieron sin poderlas detener. Siempre tenía esa forma especial para ella, aun cuando su temperamento era muy contrario. Terry acunó su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Pecosa? - dijo con una amarga sonrisa- ¡Hace mucho que no me llamas así! pensé que lo habías olvidado.

\- ¡Nunca podría…eres pecosa!… aunque ahora se te ven menos- ella frunció el ceño- …pero, no has contestado mi pregunta… ¿Qué pasa contigo Candy?

-No me pasa nada, es solo que no me siento cómoda estar aquí… ¿Has visto que todo el tiempo…?

-Has estado sola…lo sé, y no entiendo como tu marido puede hacer eso, si yo fuera él…Te confieso que…-Candy lo miró fijamente, pero Terry no pudo terminar esa frase que sería (no me apartaría de tí) sino que- Te confieso que, tampoco me siento a gusto. Si vine es por cumplir con una obligación…nada más.

\- ¿En serio? Ah, pues veo lo contrario, no parece que no estés a gusto… tienes buena compañía y por lo visto la estás pasando de maravillas…esa mujer es muy bonita y…seguramente después de salir de aquí…

\- ¡Basta Candy, para ya por favor…!

\- ¿Es tu novia? - no respondió- ¿Amantes entonces? Si ya lo sé - insistió- tu silencio otorga y eso quiere decir que Susanna es tu amante, no eres de tener noviecitas…claro, lo dije…Terence Granchester no puede estar solo - su voz sonaba con tono de reproche.

-He estado con algunas mujeres, sí, es verdad, Susanna es mi amante, es verdad, no lo voy a negar, pero no entiendo tu molestia- dijo persuasivo.

-No, no estoy molesta… Tú puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras… ¿Acaso no solo somos amigos? ¿Por qué debe entonces molestarme?

-Te siento a la defensiva. Enojada conmigo y sí, sigues muy molesta…No lo sé…dímelo tú…

-No hay nada que decir…es solo que…que…. nada…Terry, olvídalo, debo irme…ya he tardado mucho en este lugar. Neal ha de pensar que me desmayé, por allí y no tengo cabeza para escucharlo- avanzó unos pasos cuando la detuvo

\- ¡Espera!... ¡Espera Candy! – sostuvieron sus miradas por unos segundos que parecieron eternos- Yo…

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó inquieta mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. La mirada de Terry bajó hasta sus labios. Esos labios que le incitaba sin que ella se lo propusiera en tomarlos, besarlos, morderlos y estrujarlos hasta dejarla sin aliento, deseaba que ella probara los suyos tanto al punto de enloquecerla con sus besos. Como saboreando el momento pasó su lengua humedeciéndolos, apretándolos por la contención de su deseo, no, no podía hacer eso…mínimo se ganaba una estruendosa y fuerte cacheta y bien merecida- ¡Terry! ¿Me escuchas? - lo sacó de su erótico trance

-…Será mejor que regresemos.

Horas después se encontraban en su Residencia. Susanna le servía un trago, pero Terry lo rechazó.

\- ¡Disculpa Susy!... no quiero tomar. Ha sido suficiente.

-Pero si en la reunión apenas tomaste...

-Sí, pero recuerda que mañana hay que trabajar.

-Cierto, entonces tampoco yo lo haré…tienes razón…. ¿vienes a la recámara? - se acercó insinuante besando su pecho encima de su camisa. Empezaba a desabotonarla cuando la detuvo.

-Susanna… ¡creo que ahora no es posible!... ¡Lo siento!, pero no estoy de ánimos.

-Terry… ¿Qué pasa? en todo el camino no hablaste, ni me miraste, si respirabas es porque debías hacerlo, pero prácticamente regresé sola.

-Perdóname, pero no podré responderte como tú quieres, no por ahora Susy.

-No hagas nada…solo déjate amar…llenarte de besos y caricias, tú solo relájate y el resto lo hago yo cariño.

\- ¡No!... ¿No entiendes? Estoy cansado….disculpame.

-No, no lo entiendo Terry…cuando nos fuimos y durante la fiesta estabas de lo más cariñoso conmigo, atento…No sé, pero sigo insistiendo que desde que "Tu amiga" apareció cambiaste drásticamente. Sí, y luego como si se fuera a deshacer te tomaste atribuciones que no te corresponden. Eso debía hacerlo su marido.

-Ante todo es mi amiga - vocifero ya enojado- El hecho que se encuentre casada no quiere decir que deje de serlo. Solo si ella me pide que lo deje de ser entonces será, y que no se te olvide que lo nuestro solo es un…

\- ¡Pasión, deseo carnal…lo sé…estoy harta que me lo restriegues una y otra vez...

-Solo quiero que nunca se te olvide Susanna que, si mantienes las reglas del juego todo marchará perfecto entre nosotros, pero si te empecinas en lo mismo, no funcionará.

Esa noche no tuvieron sexo. Terry pasó pensando toda la noche en Candy. Estaba hermosa, deslumbrante, pero algo en sus ojos, una triste mirada lo cautivaba. Era como ver a un ave prisionera. Candy hablaba con ansiedad como si algo le oprimiera causándole tanto dolor. Susanna sabía que no dormía por el ritmo de su respiración, como deseaba introducirse en sus pensamientos y saber que imágenes pasaban por su mente, a quien tenía en el corazón, en quien pensaba. Si Susanna era bastante perceptiva se estaría dando cuenta que esa mujer, esa, la que él decía ser su amiga, era la mujer con la que soñaba todas las noches mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, era por ella quien vibraba de placer en cada embestida dentro de su cuerpo. La forma en que cambió cuando la vió, su mirada en ella, la misma mirada aquella cuando sobre su cuerpo buscaba en sus azules ojos a esa mujer, una mirada que nunca la ha tenido para sí.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas seguían su curso rutinario. Paso un día, dos y tres días. Candy y Terry no se habían vuelto a ver. Ella no salió de casa hasta que un día se decidió. No quería continuar así. Anteriormente durante la visita de Annie, le prometió que los vería pronto, así que, se arregló y se dirigió al Bufet, esperando darles una sorpresa a sus primos los Cornwall, pero ella fue la sorprendida. Parece que el destino se empeñaba en reunirlos siempre.

\- ¿Pue…puedo pasar? - trastabilló al ver que los muchachos no estaban solos- perdón, no sabía que tenían visitas.

\- ¿Candy? pero ¡que sorpresa tenerte aquí preciosa!¡Vamos entra prima!

-Hola chicos…hola Terry.

\- Candy… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien gracias…yo- se dirigió a sus primos- yo quería verles y por eso he venido.

\- ¡Espera! -Stear hizo una llamada y en menos de un par de minutos Annie y Patty entraban a la oficina.

\- ¡Candy! - exclamó la chica de lentes, Patty no la había visto desde su matrimonio y no sabía nada de ella.

\- ¡Patty!... ¡Que linda estás amiga!

-Tú también, parece que el matrimonio te ha asentado muy bien. Te ves hermosa…Annie nos ha dicho que has estado muy ocupada y que por eso no habías podido vernos.

-Annie… Oh, si… Patty, tú lo sabes- Annie estaba en silencio y solo se limitó a abrazar a su amiga.

\- ¡Lo entiendo!, pero estuvimos llamándote para saber de ti…pero bueno, lo importante ahora es que estas aquí como los viejos tiempos.

-Sí, como los viejos tiempos.

\- ¿Será que algún día haremos lo que antes solíamos hacer? - preguntó Stear- los seis juntos, bueno los ocho, porque si se une Tu marido Candy, también podría unirse Susanna, tu novia, Terry- Candy giró para verle, esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Terry a su vez le lanzó una mirada llena de reproche a su amigo.

-¡Vamos Terry!, ¿por qué callas?- habló Candy- O ¿es que a tu amiguita no les gusta este tipo de amistades?- allí iba de nuevo con sus ataques.

-Debería preguntar, si tu marido dejaría que te mezclaras con nosotros…por mí no hay problemas y por parte de Susanna no habría objeción- golpe bajo para Candy. Era verdad, Terry no tendría problemas, pero ¿ella?, lo miró con desagrado reconociendo que tenía razón.

-Bueno, Bueno – fue el turno de Archie- No sabemos si continuaremos juntos…por lo visto Candy apenas tiene tiempo…y es una lástima prima…. Terry, ¿cuándo invitarás a Susanna para que salgamos una noche de éstas a bailar? , como aquella vez que recién viniste de Londres, fue muy diestra en el baile, ambos se acoplaron muy bien- Candy vió a su primo desconcertada, es decir que la mujer esa ¿Ya la conocían ellos desde entonces? ¿La estaban cambiando por Susanna?...bueno, ya Terry lo habia hecho.

Por lo visto los hermanos Cornwell se habian aliado para hacerle el momento pesado -No lo sé…tengo que hablar con ella…No sé qué dirá.

-¡Dirá que sí!...se ve que es una mujer que le gusta divertirse.

-Sí- respondió Terry….-pero, no será por ahora, mis Padres y mis hermanas están por arribar a America, es más debo irme en este momento al Aeropuerto. Son las 10 de la mañana y en media hora veré a mi familia….nos veremos pronto muchachos…adiós.

Terry salió de la Oficina y Candy fue tras él ante la vista de los demás.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry!...espera.

-Dime...

-¿Puedo ir contigo? Al Aeropuerto…quiero saludar a tus Padres…y a tus hermanas.

-¿Crees que sea conveniente?...es decir ¿tendrás el tiempo para esto?, lo digo porque siempre estás viendo tu reloj a cada instante.

-No….no hay problemas, pero no sé cuándo pueda verlos- Terry frunció el ceño tratando de comprender sus palabras o si las comprendía, pero al parecer Candy no se dio cuenta "No hay problemas, pero no sabe cuándo pueda verlos"…claro que hay problemas, de no ser así, podría verlos en cualquier momento que ella quisiera- por favor Terry.

\- ¡Esta bien! vamos, pero, ¿y tu automóvil?

-No vine en mi coche…tomé un taxi para venir acá…. Luego tomaré otro desde tu casa.

-Bueno…vamos entonces.

Durante el trayecto al Aeropuerto el semblante de Candy había cambiado. Esa era Candy, su Candy, la que conocía. La que compartía todo, sus momentos de tristezas y alegría. Mientras tenía la mirada fija en la ventana mirando a través de ella hacia el exterior, varias veces giró su rostro para contemplarla en silencio. Amaba cada aspecto de su físico, amaba cada centímetro de Candy.

Llegaron hasta el lugar de espera y a los 10 minutos hicieron su aparición. Candy de pronto sintió un temblor en sus piernas, no sabía que era, quizás la emoción de volver a ver a esos Señores que fueron muy amables con ella.

\- ¡Papá, Mamá…!

\- ¡Hijo! hijo querido…mi amor… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Madre, Padre- le dió un abrazo a su progenitor. De pronto Eleonor vió a la muchacha que estaba detrás de Terry y que se mantenía un poco alejada.

\- ¿Candy? hijo… ¿Qué hace Candy contigo? – susurró - ¿No te parece que…?

-Por favor Mamá, luego hablamos de eso- respondió del mismo modo y luego -¡Madre…Candy quiso venir y saludarlos!

-Señora, Señor Granchester…es un gusto volver a verlos…yo, yo le insistí a Terry acompañarle.

-Oh gracias querida...¡Es un gusto verte!

-Niñas saluden a Candy- dijo Richard a sus hijas que se mantenían distantes, sobre todo Karen, la mayor estaba muy seria.

-Hola Candy- fue Allison que habló.

-Hola Allison preciosa, estas muy linda.

-Gracias Candy. Tú también te ves muy linda.

-Hola Karen- Candy extendió su mano que no fue atendida.

-Hola- fue el simple saludo de la muchacha y se apartó. Los Granchester al ver la actitud de su hija le recriminaron con la mirada, pero el comportamiento de Karen tenía una justificación y pese a ello sus Padres hablarían seriamente por esta actitud.

-Bueno, bueno…será mejor que nos vayamos- El coche de Terry de otro estilo, pero igual un mercedes era espacioso y podían caber todos. Acomodó las maletas en su lugar mientras los demás se acomodaban en sus lugares. En media hora se encontraban en la Residencia donde ya se tenía todo preparado. Las habitaciones de sus padres y hermanas, así como la comida y algunas amistades íntimas de los Granchester que los esperaban, los Jefferson y los Johnson. Candy al ver todo eso se paralizó. Terry vió su turbación.

¿Qué tienes Candy?

-No, no pensé que…

-Que habría todo esto… Son amigos de mis Padres, gente muy rica que no desaprovecha la oportunidad de codearse con la imagen de Richard Granchester. Sin embargo, son buenas personas…en realidad que yo prefiero mantenerme al margen, pero esta vez estoy feliz porque están en America y se quedarán por mucho tiempo que no me importa estar aquí.

-Será mejor que me vaya...yo me siento incomoda Terry…

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba ver a Candy limitándose a disfrutar una tarde de amigos. Consiente estaba de su estado civil, pero no era nada malo que ella estuviera compartiendo con personas que la conocían y la apreciaban

-¿Miedo?...no claro que no… ¿De qué tendría miedo?

-No lo sé, pero a juzgar tu actitud…veo que si lo tienes.

-No…es solo que…

-¡Estas invitada!... ¿eso es lo que falta? bueno extiendo mi invitación a mi querida y vieja amiga.

-¡Siento mucho haberme entrometido!...es una ocasión familiar y yo….no…

-¡Eres mi amiga!…eso es suficiente- dijo sonriéndole.

-Pero es que….

-¿Vas a despreciar mi invitación? si eso pasara, me haría sentir muy mal Candy- Ella pensó que Susanna estaría allí siendo la mujer de Terry, pero ¿Por qué tenía que perturbarle? , no tenía por qué, sin embargo contrariamente a todo sus pronóstico de serenidad e indiferencia, sí, ya lo había pasado una vez y no sabría cómo manejar el asunto si ella estuviese allí. Decidió no comportarse como una estúpida huyendo cada vez que eso sucediera. No tenía razón ni sentido cuando ella había hecho su vida. Además, que, no iba a declinar la invitación de Terry bajo ese argumento. Candy había dejado muy enterrado todo lo que sintió en el pasado y es allí donde debía permanecer para siempre. Después de varios minutos en el que Terry no la dejaba sola ni un solo instante era de suponer que Susanna no estaba allí. No lo comprendía. ¿Terry no la había invitado a un momento especial?

\- ¿Deseas tomar algo?

-Oh, no…después de lo que pasó aquella vez…, es mejor que no Terry- Candy se refería al evento de los Empresarios

-Puede ser otra bebida. Prueba esto…yo mismo lo preparé- Candy dió un sorbo y aunque tenía licor, era suave.

\- ¿Qué es?

-Zumo de piña con poquísimo licor…, pero puede ser con otras frutas, para mi esta es una perfecta combinación…tómalo y verás que es muy diferente, claro que si te tomas 5 o 10 de estos obvio que te hará el mismo efecto.

-Sí, es muy delicioso- dijo al terminar el contenido- Nunca lo había probado. Es más, solo un par de veces he probado el champagne.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? supongo que no lo has hecho.

-La verdad…no Terry…Salí de casa después del desayuno y casi no comí nada.

-Entonces vamos que pronto pasaremos a la mesa.

Después de degustar la comida que los sirvientes prepararon. Pasaron al salón para conversar un poco sobre el viaje y sus planes en America. Luego de un par de horas Los Jefferson y los Johnson se retiraron para dejar a la familia a solas y que pudieran descansar. Eleonor se quedó con Candy y Terry en el salón de Té junto con Allison, mientras que Richard atendía un caso importante en el despacho. El silencio se adueñó del lugar hasta que Eleonor rompió ese silencio tratando de no preguntar algo que incomodara a su hijo

-Candy, y ¿cómo está tu familia?

-Muy bien Señora, mi madre y mis Tíos están muy bien…y mi hermano Anthony…gracias por preguntar.

\- ¡Me alegro mucho! supongo que trabajas en la Empresa de tus Tíos.

-Oh, no…no aún, pero…esos son mis planes futuros.

\- ¡Qué bien! Karen y Allison estudiaran en América, bueno es lo que Richard y yo estamos pensando, que continúen aquí…la educación en Estados Unidos también es excelente. Además, quiero estar cerca de todos mis hijos…. a tu Madre le debe suceder lo mismo.

-Sí, Anthony y yo, aquí en Nueva York y ella en Chicago- dijo con tristeza.

\- ¿Has ido a verla?

-No, pero le he prometido que lo haré…muy pronto

\- ¡Entiendo! La vida de una mujer casada cambia totalmente, ahora te debes a tu esposo…lo comprendo Candy.

-Madre, para ya con tus preguntas - le dijo en susurro a Eleonor.

-Perdóname hijo…tienes razón…pero solo quiero entablar plática con Candy…discúlpame hija si te he incomodado.

-No señora Baker…Todo esta bien.

\- ¿Dónde está mi Padre y Karen?preguntó Terry

-En el despacho…ya sabes que tu Padre no le gusta los malos comportamientos y Karen tendrá su castigo. Fue muy mal educada y grosera con Candy que es nuestra invitada y eso no es lo que le hemos enseñado.

-Señora Eleonor- se levantó de pronto – No, no es necesario ser drástico…es muy joven, usted sabe la adolescencia, quizás no se sentía bien…. ¿castigarla por eso? No, tengo que hablar con el señor Richard- Ante la vista de todos se encaminó con rapidez- Discúlpeme por irrumpir de esta manera en su casa, pero no puedo permitirlo.

\- ¡Espera Candy! no…-En un instante y ya estaba en la puerta cuando de pronto se abrió dejando la visión de una joven con los ojos llorosos resultado de los regaños de su Padre.

-Karen, no quise que esto pasara…te juro que nunca…

\- ¡Cállate y no me hables!

-No le hables así a Candy…ella no te ha hecho nada- le recriminó su hermano que había ido tras Candy- discúlpate con ella.

-No, lo haré y sí, no me ha hecho nada…no a mí directamente- Candy no comprendía – pero mi Padre me ha castigado por tu culpa.

\- ¿Por mi culpa? No, precisamente venía a verle para decirle que no era necesario llegar a tanto- En ese momento su Padre salía del despacho para encontrarse con la escena.

-Karen, he dicho que vayas a tu habitación y no quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir.

-Señor Granchester no es necesario…Terry, yo no quise formar este lío… ¡Dios mío! te lo juro…

\- ¡Lo sé Candy! Papá por favor.

\- ¿A qué hora niña? - dijo con más fuerza en su voz. La muchacha corrió furiosa a su habitación mientras las lágrimas caían. En un descuido Candy la siguió. Terry quiso ir tras ellas, pero Richard lo detuvo- déjala esa niña debe aprender a comportarse y que las malas actitudes tienen consecuencias, sirve además que le pida disculpas a Candy. Karen debe aprender a respetar a las personas.

\- ¡Espera! Karen, Espera…déjame hablar contigo por favor- logró entrar a la habitación pese a que la muchacha la estampó al entrar.

-No quiero hablar contigo ¿No entiendes? ¡vete de aquí! No te quiero ver en mi habitación limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Karen, no ha sido mi intención lo que ha pasado…Te aseguro que no, es más le he dicho al Señor Granchester que no es necesario llegar a tanto…

-Tú no eres nadie para interceder por mí.

-Karen, no sé qué es lo que te hecho para que me trates de este modo. De verdad que yo quiero ser tu amiga, pero necesito saber si he hecho algo que te ha incomodado. Dímelo para así rectificarlo …si es por lo que pasó en el Aeropuerto no ha sido mi culpa…pero, pero no quiero decir que la tengas tú…le decía a tu madre que lo hiciste sin pensar…hablaré con el Señor Richard y verás que esto pasará.

\- ¡Me caes mal! - exclamó de una vez.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Sí, que me caes mal Candy…y no entiendo por qué mi hermano sigue siendo tu amigo...déjalo tranquilo si de verdad le tienes el cariño que dices.

\- ¡No te entiendo! ¿Te disgusta mi amistad con Terry?

-Sí, si me disgusta, pero claro, la Señora Lagan no lo entiende…por supuesto…Mi hermano es un estúpido que sigue considerándote, mientras que para tí no fue nada.

-No sé, no sé a qué te refieres…Terry es muy importante para mi…es mi amigo Karen, no sé por qué me dices eso.

-Terry es un tonto, un perfecto tonto que sigue…enamorado de ti- esas palabras Candy no las esperaba y dió unos pasos hacia atrás- ¿No lo sabias?... claro, lo dicho...mi hermano no ha sido nada, tú nunca lo viste de otra manera. Sabes, ¿Sabes cuantas veces lo ví sufrir por tí? cuando empezaste tu relación con tu ahora esposo.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! Terry nunca ha estado enamorado de mí. Además, él ahora tiene una novia…se llama Susanna, ¿Acaso no se los ha dicho?

\- ¡Que tonta eres! yo conozco a mi hermano y creo que más que mis Padres…Terry solo busca compañía, pero no es amor…Siempre ha procurado olvidarte. Mi hermano desde que te conoció se enamoró de tí, ¿sí sabes desde cuando fue eso? Después ¿qué pasó? llegó ese hombre y te casaste, dejaste a un lado a mi hermano. Muchas veces vi su tristeza y yo solo esperaba el día de tenerte frente a mí para decirte que te odio.

\- ¡Basta! creo que no es para tanto que quieras desquitarte, inventando todo eso Karen. ¿Me odias? No entiendo…

-Entonces pregúntale ...sí, pregúntale a mi hermano

-... Nada de lo que me dices tiene sentido…si Terry como tú dices, estaba enamorado de mi ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? ¿Por qué dejó pasar el tiempo y yo…? no, Karen estas equivocada. ¡Terry nunca ha estado enamorado de mí!

-Sé que no sirve de nada que te diga todo esto, porque las cosas no van a cambiar…. Tú estás casada y si es verdad lo de esa mujer que dices …ojalá pueda enamorarse de ella, de verdad que lo deseo para que pueda ser un poco feliz…Candy, si fueras un poco considerada y quieres a mi hermano de la forma que dices…aléjate de él…no quiero que vuelva a sufrir más…ya ha sido suficiente. Te pido que lo dejes vivir, déjalo amar, deja que su corazón se abra al amor con esa mujer. Mientras tú estés allí…no podrá hacerlo. ¿Sabes que cuando se enteró de tu boda se volvió como loco? Estaba desesperado y mis Padres quisieron que entrará en razón, pero fue en vano todo lo que le dijeron. Tomó el vuelo antes porque ...porque quería impedir tu boda… veo que no lo logró- Desde que Terry había dejado la ciudad no supo de él, más lo que sus padres le decían, que se hizo cargo de la inmobiliaria y que estaba bien. No supo si su hermano había impedido la boda, pero ahora que sabía que no fue así. No pudo soportar ver a su hermano en su todavía imposible amor, un idiota enamorado de una mujer ahora casada. Era evidente y verla allí mientras él se desvivía en atenciones, la hizo enfurecer. Ella adoraba a su hermano y quien le hiciera daño se convertía en su enemigo y Candy era eso para ella, era una enemiga.

\- ¿Impedir mi boda? ¡No puedo creer lo que me dices Karen! Creo que estas en un error porque Terry…-suspiró como si el alma se le fuera en ello - Si es verdad todo lo que me dices…entonces Terry me tiene que dar una explicación…

\- ¿Explicación? ¿Para qué? Solo déjalo en paz -Candy salió de la habitación dejando a la muchacha desconcertada. Karen sintió temor de haber cometido una imprudencia, pues era un asunto que solo a su hermano le correspondía decir.

Candy no sabía ni como se sentía. Las palabras de Karen la habían dejado confundida y no podía creerlas, no mientras Terry no le explicara por qué su hermana le dijo todo eso. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Volverla loca y vengarse por el castigo de su Padre? Cuando llegó hasta la estancia no vió a nadie y pensó que luego hablaría con Terry con calma y tranquilidad, por ahora las cosas estaban agitadas y no era conveniente. Karen no la quería allí y era mejor irse. Era probable que Karen haya inventado todo eso por lo sucedido en el Aeropuerto. Salió hasta el portón cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Candy… ¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué te vas sin decirme nada?

-No, no solo que ya es muy tarde y tengo que tomar un taxi Terry. Me disculpas con tus Padres por no despedirme de ellos, pero ya no tengo tiempo.

-Deja que te lleve...por favor

-No…no es necesario.

-Por favor, no me cuesta nada…no me sentiré bien si no te sé segura en tu casa. Ademas me siento responsable por ti.

-Claro que no,

-Si lo es, yo te pedí que te quedaras, así que es mi responsabilidad llevarte hasta tu casa sana y salva y no se diga más del asunto.

-Dije que no Terry- dijo con suma seriedad- por favor…deja que me vaya ya.

-No te entiendo Candy…hace unos momentos estabas sonriendo, charlando con mis Padres y entonces volví a ver a la chica alegre que conocí …. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo Karen? Dímelo para poner en su lugar a esa muchacha insolente.

\- ¡No, no! No es así y tienes razón, soy una desconsiderada, es solo que, de pronto no me siento bien…. Pero, está bien, por favor llévame a Casa.

En el camino ella iba en silencio trazando en su mente todo lo que Karen le había dicho, mientras él se quebraba la cabeza pensando en el cambio repentino de Candy. Ella seguía en silencio y podía ir así hasta finalizar su trayecto, no obstante, le inquietaba saber si todo eso era verdad, la duda aparecía y tenía que saberlo.

-Candy, entiendo que no quieras hablar, pero ¿podrías decirme que es lo que pasó? Sé que algo pasó ¿Por qué no quieres hablarme?

-...Karen…

-Lo sabía, no me equivoque en que algo había pasado con Karen…. no puede seguir de esa manera. Así que cuando regrese hablaré seriamente con ella.

-Ella, ella me dijo algo que todavía no lo puedo creer y que espero tú me lo aclares…Terry- dijo volviendo su mirada a la ventana.

-Bien, si está en mí, por supuesto que lo haré, entonces cuéntame que es eso que quieres saber.

-… Terry, es posible que tu hermana haya dicho todo eso porque está enojada, por lo del castigo que le impuso tu Padre, ella dice que tú hace tiempo que estabas enamorado de mí, ¿Es eso cierto? –El Joven detuvo el auto inmediatamente y con su mirada al frente quedó en silencio- ¿Es eso cierto Terry? –volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué más te dijo? - preguntó sin mirarla todavía.

-Tantas cosas que no comprendo… ella dice que me odia por hacerte sufrir…porque estás enamorado de mí y no te he permitido buscar el amor…dime si eso es cierto, porque de ser así, no ha sido mi culpa. Dime que todas las acusaciones de tu hermana no tienen fundamento… que no es verdad.

\- Supongo que ya no hace falta seguir ocultándolo ¿Verdad? – habló en un hilo de voz- creo que es el momento que te diga mi verdad, aunque sea demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

-Candy, todo lo que mi hermana ha dicho es cierto. Desde que te conocí, el primer día desde ese mismo instante me sentí atraído por ti y con el tiempo esa atracción fue creciendo hasta que no pude con ese sentimiento y me enamoré de ti. Luego todo lo que pasó, te casaste y yo solo me limite a desearte que fueras feliz.

Escuchar su afirmación la dejó por momentos sin habla hasta que en ese instante la inquietud hizo que se removiera y saliera del auto seguida de Terry - Esperaba escuchar que lo negaras... ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

\- ¿Qué iba a ganar con hacerlo? Tan solo que te rieras de mí y me dejaras en claro lo que somos, amigos nada más, nunca me miraste de otra manera.

\- ¡Eres un tonto Terry! Un grandísimo idiota un tonto...un imbécil...un...estúpido.

Su mirada ahora estaba fija en los ojos de ella que yacían húmedos - Sí, soy todo eso, lo que tú quieras, solo puedo decir a mi favor que te amé mucho, pero éramos muy jóvenes que pensé que no era el momento. Te tenía conmigo siempre y creí que era suficiente para que un día cambiarás tus sentimientos hacia mí mientras crecíamos...creí que si te lo decía sentirías miedo y te alejarías de mí y no quería eso…me propuse estar a tu lado, cuidarte siempre, porque ante todo deseaba tu amistad y ganarme tu corazón, estar cerca de ti como fuera posible, si como un tonto enamorado o un amigo…no me importaba, solo quería estar contigo.

\- ¿Tantos años te guardaste eso? Éramos solo unos niños…yo lamento mucho que eso haya pasado…pero no fue mi culpa.

-Soy un cobarde…

-Sí, ¡También eres un cobarde!

-Solo esperaba el momento para hablar, y…cuando habíamos crecido y fuimos a la Universidad tuve varios intentos de confesártelo, pero a la vez…no quería que eso interfiriera en nuestros estudios y planee hacerlo al finalizarlos, pero ¿Qué sucedió? apareció él y todos esos planes se me vinieron abajo, todo se derrumbó dentro de mí. Bastaron solo unos cuantos meses para que tú de repente te enamoraras de Lagan. Candy, solo me restó seguir callando… seguir enamorado solo, porque no podía ir en contra de tus sentimientos…te veías muy feliz a su lado o al menos es lo que vi entonces…porque ahora no estoy seguro de que eso sea así.

-Terry…te fuiste, tú te fuiste y no me digas que sufrías ni que sufres cuando sigues con tus mujeres…Ahora mismo estás con Susanna y antes con Amanda, hubiese sido una estúpida al caer en tus brazos, no iba a ser la única… ¿Cuantas más antes? No puedo creerte sabes…No puedo creerte...esto es una locura.

-No es verdad que he estado con muchas mujeres…Amanda y Susana han sido las únicas y sabes el tipo de relación que me ha unido a ellas.

\- ¿Debo aplaudirte por eso?

\- ¡Escúchame! Sé que has creído todas esas cosas que dicen de mí, que soy un mujeriego y no sé qué otras cosas más…

\- ¿De verdad, tú me amabas? - pregunto todavía incrédula- Es que no puedo entender como un hombre, así como tú no tuvo el valor para decirme algo tan importante.

-Es la verdad, yo estaba enamorado de ti… y te amo como a nadie en mi vida y…no pretendo nada, nada…y hubiese preferido seguir callando, seguir siendo tu amigo siempre.

\- …Eso ya no importa...Eso es pasado Terry y allí debe quedarse enterrado. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto, que hayas sentido todo eso, tú…En el fondo pienso que fue bueno que callaras, de esa manera pude escoger a un hombre que me amara, ante todo. Neal, él no es como tú- las palabras de Candy le lastimaban -Ahora las cosas cambian, no podemos seguir como antes, no podemos entonces seguir siendo amigos y no puedo seguir lastimándote… tu hermana tiene razón. Creo que…creo que debemos alejarnos uno del otro y cada quien tome el rumbo de su vida como ya lo hemos hecho. Yo me he casado y tú, Terry, tú tienes a esa mujer que te ama sinceramente. Date la oportunidad de amarla y abre tu corazón…Ahora entiendo el porqué de su mirada aquella vez…las mujeres somos muy intuitivas- Candy sonrió tristemente - ¡Me tengo que ir! No estoy muy lejos de casa puedo ir caminando….

\- ¡Espera! Espera Candy ¡No te vayas así! - puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y luego acunó su rostro. Terry tenía sus ojos humedecidos. Había expuesto su corazón y a ella no le importó darle un punta pie…-_claro, ¿Qué piensas que se lanzará a tus brazos? Es una mujer casada, lo dijiste, no pretendes nada-_ se dijo en su interior. En un impulso y sin ella preverlo Terry la besó, era un beso con rabia, dolor y pasión.

\- ¡Terry! por favor suéltame…suéltame…- Lo apartaba de sí empujando su pecho que la aprisionaba, el beso había sido soberbio y sus labios se hincharon un poco - ¿Qué haces? - ella dejó caer una bofetada que le enrojeció la mejilla - ¿Por qué? Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar Terry, nunca… ¿Me oyes? nunca. ¿Qué te crees? te odio.

-Si nos despedimos de esta manera…- dijo sobando su mejilla- quiero que me quede el recuerdo de un beso.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil Terry! un maldito estúpido…- dió la vuelta y apresuró el paso, sus lágrimas no cesaban, no quería estar más allí, porque lo ocurrido también no lo iba a poder olvidar. Le daba rabia sentir lo que sentía y que un beso fuera lo suficiente para saber que ella también estaba enamorada. Que no lo había olvidado. Pero lo odiaba sí, lo odiaba a la vez porque no pudo hacer eso antes de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

\- ¡Espera! - se fue con paso rápido casi corriendo y a cierta distancia tomo un taxi- ¡Espera Candy! No te vayas- _¿Qué hiciste Terry? ella tiene razón…"Eres un imbécil"- _pensó.

**Chicago**

-Señora Ardlay, ha venido esto para usted.

-...Gracias Emma- la mujer vió con detenimiento el sobre que procedía de Londres. Sus manos temblaban ante el informe que pudiera contener.

\- ¿De qué se trata Jazmín?

-Eh, sobre los negocios cariño. Sabes que dejé a cargo a Cristian, el administrador para que me mantuviera al tanto de todo.

\- ¿Vas a revisarlo ahora amor?

-Oh, no, no

\- ¡Pudiera ser algo importante querida! quieres que los revisemos.

-No mi amor…por favor no nos ofusquemos ahora por esto…es algo rutinario. Cristian sabe que las urgencias importantes o el surgimiento de algún problema debe llamarme inmediatamente. - dijo mientras guardaba el sobre en una gaveta sobre llave.

-Tienes razón…entonces te invito a cenar…. ¿Aceptas?

-Por supuesto…hace mucho que no salimos- respondió abrazando a su marido

-…Jazmín…

-Dime….

-Sé que el tema que voy a tocar ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, pero… ¿no has vuelto a pensar en la posibilidad de que tengamos un hijo?

Su esposa lo miro fijamente y por unos segundos no encontró sus palabras -Amor, pensé que eso había quedado olvidado…sabes que el tratamiento al que me sometí no surtió efecto y no creo que ahora lo haga…además tengo 40 años ¿No crees que estoy muy mayor para tener un hijo?

-Mi amada esposa…Conozco mujeres de más edad que tú, que empiezan a ser madre entonces. Recuerda que el Médico dijo que todo el stress por los problemas del trabajo, las empresas y la enfermedad de tu Padre pudo haber contribuido a que el tratamiento haya fallado.

\- ¡Es posible!, pero ¿si no resulta otra vez?, solo hará sentirme y sentirte peor…qué más quisiera Albert que darte un hijo, pero durante casi 20 años no he podido...Yo lo lamento amor, si supiera que funcionará lo haría otra vez para que no me dejes.

-Yo no pienso dejarte, eres mi Esposa. Te amo con o sin hijos, pero no me es indiferente la posibilidad- Era un matrimonio feliz, se amaban, pero no habían podido tener hijos. Albert tenía 19 años cuando conoció a Jazmín y ella casi los 21. Se enamoraron y se casaron, desde entonces llevaban 19 años juntos. Jazmín había enviudado de su primer esposo con el que estuvo tres años y murió en un accidente de Avión cuando viajaba a Escocia. Eso también perjudicó la salud de la mujer quien al parecer cargaba un dolor que sus ojos reflejaban. Jazmín era una mujer castaña de ojos azules, muy hermosa y bonita que pese a sus 40 años aún se conservaba joven y de un aspecto que no tenía que envidiarle a ninguna jovencita. Albert muchas veces la observaba por largos momentos, le llamaba la atención algunos gestos muy parecidos vistos anteriormente- ¿y si adoptamos?

\- ¿Adoptar?

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste todo el día? – preguntó al verla entrar, la mirada del hombre reflejaba su enojo.

-Estaba…fui a visitar a los muchachos al bufet y el tiempo se me pasó…no me di cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Desde las 10 de la mañana? Luisa me dijo que te fuiste después del desayuno… ¿Qué tanto hacías allí?

-Ya te lo dije Neal, tenía mucho que nos los veía, de no hablar con ellos y se me pasó el tiempo- ella se acercó hasta su marido y le dió un beso en la boca- Por favor amor…no te pongas así…estoy aquí y bien.

La abrazó de la cintura y se dejó acariciar – ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero el color de esos ojos tomaba otro color distinto. El beso de Terry volvió a su mente y se apartó de Neal como si tocarlo le quemara la piel.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? estabas tan cariñosa que…que pensé en que podíamos aprovechar el momento e ir a nuestra recámara…deberíamos ir pensando en que sería muy bueno que tengamos un hijo.

-¿Un hijo?-Eh, si, si…tenemos el tiempo para eso…..pero, es hora de la cena...la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre…tu deberías comer algo antes de dormir.

-¡No pienso dormir en estos momentos!- dijo de forma insinuante., pero si, comeré algo solo porque tú me lo pides. Luego mi acostumbrado wiski.

Terry por su parte tras llegar a su Casa se dirigió a la habitación de Karen. La muchacha estaba nerviosa porque había cometido una imprudencia de la que su hermano jamás le iba a perdonar.

\- ¡Lo siento hermano! no debí hacerlo…por favor perdóname

\- ¡Tranquilízate Karen! No he venido a reclamarte nada.

-Pero, me entrometí en tu vida y le dije cosas muy feas a Candy...aunque en verdad de algunas no me arrepiento.

-Tú no cambiarás nunca verdad…es cierto, era algo que solo a mí me correspondía decir, pero ya ves, sigo siendo el cobarde, yo no sé cuándo sucedería, creo que nunca, porque no sirve de nada, no tiene caso que lo supiera ¿no crees?

Ella está casada y no va a dejar a su marido por mí.

\- ¡Tú no eres un cobarde hermano! nunca te vuelvas a decir que eres un cobarde porque no es así. Viéndolo de otro modo, tú lo que hiciste fue respetar los sentimientos de los demás.

-Pero debía decírselo, debía expresarle mis sentimientos y ya si después de eso ella seguía se apartaba de mí, al menos era sincero conmigo mismo, pero nunca le dije a Candy que estaba enamorado y ahora…no hay nada que hacer…ella eligió y decidió estar con ese tipo…no puedo luchar contra eso…no puedo destruir un matrimonio, además ella no me ama y no hay nada que hacer, si fuera distinto y podríamos luchar juntos, pero no, no es así. Al menos todo sirvió para soltar la carga que llevaba en mis espaldas y no me dejaba seguir…quizás pueda encaminar mi vida con Susanna.

\- ¿Susanna? Candy habló sobre esa tal Susanna, dice que es tu novia. ¿Es cierto eso Terry?

-No, no precisamente…es decir, no es mi novia.

\- ¡Entiendo! Son amantes.

\- ¡Karen! - exclamó- No quise decir eso…Susana y yo…

-No me creas tan ingenua Terry…tengo 19 años, no soy una niña…Si Susanna no es tu novia y estás con ella, entonces es tu amante o tu amante novia que es lo mismo- Terry pensó ahora en su situación. Ahora con sus Padres en la mansión no podía. Así que las cosas cambiarían.

-Bueno, es eso lo que tú dices, pero es una mujer muy buena y ha sido muy gentil conmigo.

-Pero es obvio que no la amas…eso se te nota a leguas que sigues enamorado de Candy…no sabes la rabia que sentí cuando la vi contigo en el Aeropuerto y tú como un idiota la mirabas, después de todo lo que sé que te ha hecho sufrir.

-Ella no me ha hecho sufrir Karen…quita eso de tu mente porque Candy no ha sido la culpable de mis torpezas. Sabes bien que ella desconocía todo esto.

-Es cierto, pero eso no me quita mi percepción hacia ella…la odié mucho más cuando supiste sobre su boda…te volviste como un loco y pensé lo peor que pudiera ocurrirte...nuestros Padres estaban muy nerviosos también cuando supieron que tomaste el avión de inmediato sin pensar en nada…me dije que si algo te sucedía…ella me las pagaría.

\- ¡No pienses así! no por favor…yo te quiero mucho y no me gusta que tengas esos pensamientos negativos en tu corazón. No es bueno, menos para una jovencita como tú-la abrazo cariñosamente.

\- ¡Trataré!... te juro que trataré y vete que nuestros Padres han de esperarte a la mesa…yo estoy castigada hasta que mi Padre diga cuando puedo salir.

-He venido a eso precisamente. Hablé con nuestro Padre y aunque estaba un poco reacio, ya sabes cómo es él, he logrado que te levante el castigo.

\- ¿Si? Eres el mejor hermano que tengo, después de lo que hice, tú…

-Vamos olvídalo…es hora de cenar.

* * *

Subieron a la habitación. Él se mostraba cariñoso e insinuante. Le hablaba al oído para provocarle el deseo de estar con él. - ¿Será posible que otra vez? - se preguntó al ver que el efecto tardaba. No deseaba pasar por la misma situación e incomodidad hasta el punto de sentir rechazo de solo pensar pasar por lo mismo.

Habían sido tres veces, tres veces. La primera vez justificó el hecho a la emoción de ser eso mismo "la primera vez", entre el licor, el deseo de su esposo y sus miedos. Esa vez, nada fue especial, nada fue delicado ni gentil, no hubo tacto ni palabras de amor. No hubo nada. Solo fue un acto realizado monótonamente. La noche que ella pensó tener no existió. La segunda ocasión peor aún, más lastimada, la misma forma, la misma falta, al final ella lo apartó de si, sintió tanto rechazo que él se mostró tosco y enojado. No, no era así como quería pasar el resto de su vida íntima. Sin embargo, quería pensar que el no tener un delicado marido en su cama no significaba que fuese el motivo de cambiar su vida. Esas eran cosas secundarias que se podían tratar, hablar y quizás cambiar todo es que él lo quisiera también. Sí, eso es lo que pensó entonces. Su sueño anhelado era formar una familia, deseaba darse un tiempo y disfrutar de su matrimonio. La última vez que lo intentó fue cuando le prometió visitar a su familia y desde entonces ella lo había evitado siempre. ¿De qué manera?

La tomó de la cintura, mientras ella temblaba. Su marido pensaba que era el placer que ella sentía de tenerla en sus brazos.

\- ¡Ven! - la acercó al lecho y despojó de su ropa con premura. Todo de una vez, sin preámbulos, ni caricias, ni besos...nada- ¡Acuéstate y ponte como tú sabes!

¿Cómo yo sé? - se preguntó a sí misma. - ¡Espera un momento!

\- ¿Esperar? ¿Qué tengo que esperar?¡Vamos! cumple con tu obligación...eres mi Esposa ¿no es así?

\- ¡No! no así, no- la tomó a la fuerza como si fuera una esclava obedeciendo a su amo. Una máquina siendo manipulada por su creador. No se sentía amada, ni deseada, solo poseída, usada, ultrajada. Era su marido, la ley lo favorece…. ¿protestar? eso es una locura. Una vez le reclamó y dijo poner de su parte, cosa que no sucedió en la tercera vez. Ahora no estaba segura de nada, el efecto seguía sin aparecer y todo indicaba que volvería a pasar por lo mismo. Estaba desnuda. Se acostó en la cama mientras que él sin un mínimo de ternura se adentró en ella como un animal salvaje. Ella solo quería que ese momento terminara, que el tiempo pasara. Candy pagaba justamente su equivocación. No era justo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tardó en reconocer que no amaba a Neal, que nunca había dejado de amar a Terry, comprender que su corazón siempre supo su nombre, siempre estuvo allí, aunque se negara a aceptarlo y que su matrimonio había sido un gran error.

\- ¡Terry! - musitó en su mente mientras la golpeaba en su interior, mientras desgarraba sus carnes al tomarla otra vez, un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se perdieron entre las almohadas. Lo apartaba de sí y le pedía no continuar, pero no la escuchó o no quiso hacerlo. De pronto todo terminó y lo vió caer a su lado, sudado, con los ojos cerrados y cansado como un animal. Lo vió de soslayo y después por completo. Se había quedado dormido. Había acabado. Como pudo y sintiendo el dolor en sus entrañas, se levantó y entró a la ducha de inmediato, con agua casi caliente lavó con abundante jabón su cuerpo, sus partes íntimas las lavaba hasta sentir ardor por el agua caliente como si le arrancara la piel y el olor de él de un solo tajo. Sentía asco y repulsión, tuvo ganas de vomitar y después de eso cubrió su cuerpo y salió de la habitación para apaciguar el tumulto de pensamientos y la avalancha de recuerdos que la atosigaban.

* * *

A la hora de la cena Terry le agradeció a su Padre que le levantara el castigo a su hermana, Karen entonces se disculpó por sus arranques groseros. Richard entendió en cierta medida que se debían a sus momentos de adolescencia, esos que llaman típicos en es esa época. El viejo hombre había inculcado siempre en sus hijos el respeto, las buenas costumbres, secundada por la madre. A diferencia de Allison que, era una jovencita tranquila y apacible, mientras que Karen era un torrente inquieto muy parecido a su hermano. La menor supo también sobre los sentimientos de Terry por Candy, pero su reacción fue distinta.

Se encontraba en su habitación. Leía un libro para olvidar los sucesos anteriores. Casi no comió en la cena, no había podido cuando sentía un nudo en su estómago. Apartó su mirada de las líneas y volvió a su mente el recuerdo de ese beso. Había sido un beso robado, pero al fin un beso. La piel de sus labios todavía podía sentirlo junto a los suyos y también la cachetada que seguía ardiendo en su mejilla- ¡_Tienes la mano muy pesada pecosa_! - sonrió y luego de manera auto recriminatoria se dijo- _¡Te vas a volver loco Granchester! _¿_Por qué no puedes dar la vuelta a la página de tu vida como lo haces con este libro? - ¡No es tan fácil_! - se respondió- _sí, no lo es, pero tampoco imposible._

* * *

Candy observaba el cielo estrellado en su jardín. Eran las 10 de la noche y no podía dormir. Como deseaba en esos momentos tener un hombro sobre el cual llorar, como deseaba tener a su madre allí, a su Tía Jazmín o a sus amigas. El jardín fue el testigo de sus lágrimas y el confidente de su pena. Sentía su corazón lleno de cicatrices. Su marido la había forzado a tener relaciones sexuales, pero era su marido. Nadie diría que había sido un abuso al contrario que era su deber de Esposa. Tras una hora subió a su recamara, todavía dormía como un animal cansado- ¡_gracias a Dios!_ \- musitó. Le dió un vistazo antes de acostarse y tratar de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente escucho risas en el jardín que hizo despertarla de su sueño. Era sábado, casi las 9 de la mañana. A través de su ventana se asomó para ver de donde provenían. Desde allí miraba la Terraza, era su Suegra y su cuñada Elisa. Neal y ellas reían a carcajadas. De pronto la puerta se abrió.

-Señora Candice, el Señor me ha enviado para decirle que baje que le esperan para el desayuno.

-Luisa…- dijo mostrando dolor en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué tiene Señora?

-No, no es nada grave…es solo que me siento adolorida…ayer baje al jardín y me tropecé- mintió- ¿podría ayudarme con mi baño? y le dice después al Señor que en media hora estaré lista.

-Por supuesto.

-Caliente el agua, eso puede ayudarme a relajar mis músculos.

En efecto el agua tibia le ayudó a recomponerse. Se arregló rápidamente y bajó de inmediato.

\- ¡Buenos días! Tía Sarah, Elisa…

\- ¡Buenos días! –contestaron al unísono

\- ¡Ven amor! siéntate- como si nada había pasado la noche anterior, se mostraba gentil y cariñoso, mientras Candy de solo recordar sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

-Gracias - lo hizo en su lugar de siempre.

\- ¡Veo una enorme sonrisa en tu rostro hijo…me indica que todo te va de maravilla!

-No puedo quejarme Madre…los negocios excelentes y con mi esposa, ¿Que puedo decirles? creo que pronto tendrás un nieto y tu Elisa, querida hermana, un sobrino- a ninguna de las dos le agradó el comentario, pero sonrieron hipócritamente ¿un hijo de esa insípida? - pensaron - Candy y yo estamos planificando tener un bebe y hemos empezado con la tarea- la Rubia sintió un poco de vergüenza, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Jamás pensó que Neal fuera tan áspero en comentar sus intimidades.

-Oh, entonces es por eso tu cara de felicidad, hijo…me parece muy bien. Afianzar el matrimonio y que mejor que un hijo. Muy bien.

Candy habló. Todos opinaban sobre algo que no era verdad. Había dejado en claro a su marido que quería disfrutar su matrimonio antes de la llegada de los hijos y él sabía perfectamente que se cuidaba…. ¿Que pretendía con todo eso? - ¡Un hijo no es para amarrar un matrimonio! ¿Quién les ha dicho que eso afianza una vida matrimonial? Son importantes, pero no considero que sean objetos para tal fin. Conozco de mujeres que se llenan de hijos y son abandonadas por sus maridos. Así que eso no es garantía de nada… ¿No opinas igual Neal?

-Porque seguramente son mujeres estúpidas que no saben cómo atender a un marido. No será el caso tuyo querida nuera, si atiendes bien a tu Esposo, lo tendrás contigo siempre, aunque en la calle encuentren lo que se les niega en casa. Claro tendrías que cambiar tu estilo de vida y tus levantadas a horas tardías desaparecerían. Además, mi hijo es muy responsable y te aseguro que, si le das un hijo, jamás te dejará.

Por supuesto que eso era lo que menos ahora quería… ¿amarrarse más y con un hijo? no y aunque por descuido hubiese quedado embarazada amaría a su hijo, pero no significaría que eso podría ser el motivo. Para eso se necesitan muchas cosas. Habría sido fácil convivir antes y después casarse, como muchas parejas lo hacen, pero no era eso lo que en su familia le habían enseñado. Ellos eran muy tradicionales y respetaban el matrimonio. No era solo el hecho de la intimidad, había un cumulo de aspectos que Candy fue conociendo en su vida de casada. En poco tiempo se dió cuenta. Neal solo quería una esposa que le satisficiera sus deseos de hombre, una esposa a la cual presumir ante sus amigos, una a la cual dominar en su intimidad, menos una esposa a la cual amar.

-Madre, Candy tiene razón…hay otras cosas que se tienen que solidificar antes que vengan los niños - Candy se sorprendió con el comentario de su esposo. Al fin en algo que estaba de acuerdo - nosotros estamos en esa etapa, ¿verdad amor? - lo pensado antes desapareció.

-Sí…claro- respondió- pero no nos podemos apresurar.

-En realidad hermano, tienen muy poco de casados…puede que después cambies de parecer y evitar arrepentirte….

\- ¿Arrepentirme? Un hijo hecho del amor y bajo un matrimonio no tiene que ser causa de arrepentimiento- comentó- yo amo a mi Esposa y jamás nos arrepentiremos si eso llega a ocurrir…. ¿no es así Candy?

-Por supuesto que no.…- finalizó bajando su mirada.

Se disculpó por un momento. No se sentía bien y subió a su recámara. Era la llegada de su periodo. En principio pensó en quedarse en su cama y descansar. Buscó a Luisa para que le ayudara a preparar algo que aplacara el dolor. Mientras tanto Neal y su familia se dirigieron al despacho

-Madre por favor no le digas así…te recuerdo que es mi esposa y tu sobrina.

-¿Mi sobrina? Por supuesto, la hija de mi prima ni modo soportarla, pero no me gusta como tu esposa…nunca me ha agradado- al ver el rostro disgustado de Neal dijo- está bien, está bien…discúlpame hijo sé que debo respetar tus decisiones, que a decir verdad no sé cómo vas a mantener tu estrategia. Albert puede enterarse y quizás tu querida esposa termine dejándote.

\- ¿Dejarme? eso nunca va a suceder...Candy es mía ... no dejo que vea a su familia, anulo las llamadas de sus amigos incluso de su madre. Están prohibidas en esta casa. Se casó conmigo y su lugar es aquí…es mía para siempre…hasta que la muerte nos separe. No será tan tonta para no recuperar el 20% de las acciones.

-No entiendo eso hijo...Mientras esté contigo...si le das sus acciones ella puede dárselas a Albert para que las administre. Ahora mismo mi primo cuenta con la mayoría. La estás chantajeando sin razón ni sentido.

-En la guerra, en los negocios e incluso en el amor…todo es válido...

-Sí, pero no negarás que ha sido muy tonta…por Dios...

-Quizás…sé perfectamente que Candy no se casó por amor. Sería un perfecto idiota si lo creyera…Hay algo mucho más que la movió a aceptarme, una desilusión...Sí, es una tonta.

\- ¿Una desilusión?

-Por ahora no tiene caso hablar al respecto, - dijo desviando su mirada intensa y furiosa- aunado a eso, el hecho de recuperar las acciones... Sabes del amor y el respeto por su familia…los ama, a ella no le importa el dinero, ni siquiera ella misma, se siente responsable por la estupidez de su Padre, Vincent. No tiene ni idea de lo que pasa en los negocios familiares. La mantienen al margen y fue tan fácil convencerla por la prueba de un informe que puse en sus manos. Fue contundente.

\- ¿Un informe? ¿Qué decía ese informe?

-Sobre las pérdidas económicas de los Ardlay. Pérdidas reales, pero no supo entonces que ellos salían del atolladero económico muy bien librados. Candy ni siquiera lo entendió y creyó en mis palabras.

-Y yo diciéndole al idiota de tu Tío que eres un santo, sí que fuiste muy diestro. -Lo diré siempre, ha sido una completa tonta...

-Ya te lo dije...eso no ha sido todo...Ahora bien, las acciones me dan participación en su Empresa. Le daré el 20 por ciento por ser mi Esposa y entonces me ganaré su amor y su confianza. Eso le dará a Albert la potestad de pretender eliminarme. Mi Tío saboreará su supuesto triunfo a punto de obtener la totalidad de su Empresa y Candy por supuesto soñará con que así sea. Mi jugada es esa. Traspasaría lo que me queda con la ayuda de un abogado de mi absoluta confianza, poniendo como única clausula el que ella permanezca conmigo y me dé un hijo. Mientras tanto me tendrá que ver la cara siempre.

\- ¿Crees que, crees que Albert lo permitirá?¡No debiste arriesgarte!, ¿y si te deja no importándole que te quedes con el resto? 20% no es nada.

-Puede ser que él se oponga, con eso de que se siente su Padre y su protector. Se supone que Candy me ama y que se casó por esa razón...Madre debo correr ese riesgo, si no lo acepta, no tendrán el control total.

-Sigo pensando que casarte con esa mujer no fue muy buena opción. No estás coordinando bien las cosas. Esa mujer te embrujó, solo así entendería el motivo que te llevó a casarte con ella. Hay mujeres mucho mejores que pudiste escoger y que tienen mucha más fortuna que esa y tú lo sabes hijo...presiento que hasta podrías perderlo todo.

-Amo a Candy y esa fue la razón más poderosa por la que la tome como mi Esposa, pese a todo y aunque ella no me ame, estará conmigo para siempre porque la ley me la otorga y me pertenece.

Elisa los escuchaba sin decir una sola palabra.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a mi loca historia.


	3. Chapter 3

by: Angy Granchester

* * *

Se incorporó al escuchar el sonido del vehículo. Eran las 2 de la tarde. Se habia quedado dormida. Buscó a su alrededor y estaba sola. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró de inmediato con Luisa.

-¿Dónde esta el Señor, Luisa?

-Dijo unicamente que no va a demorar y que lo espere en su recámara.

Ella dió una exhalación de aire contenido al pensar en la situación- ¿Ha habido alguna llamada para mí?

-¿Eh?…no Señora…- Esquivó la mirada

-Entiendo que mi marido le ha dicho que no me pase las llamadas y usted cumple con lo que le manda, pero por favor no mienta. Sé perfectamente que mi familia lo ha hecho.

-Disculpe..usted lo ha dicho...Solo sigo instrucciones de su Esposo…él ha dispuesto que nadie la moleste.

-!El se ha vuelto loco!- vociferó molesta- ¿Cómo puede decidir eso?…es mi familia, es la gente con la que siempre he convivido.

-¡Lo siento Señora!...

-¡No!...usted no siente nada…usted solo cumple ordenes…nada más...por favor retírese.

Luisa se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, pero tenía que obedecer a su patrón. Una mujer algo mayor y su trabajo era el su único sustento. Era una lástima siendo un matrimonio tan joven tuvieran esa situación, ella podía ver que la muchacha lo quería, pero él era drástico en ciertas circunstancias. Candy subió de nuevo a la habitación, pero no precisamente para esperarle. Se vistió con un traje gris, arriba a media manga una blusa atada a su cintura una faja del mismo color y una falda recta hasta sus rodillas que marcaba sus caderas a juego con unas zapatillas a media altura. Salió de casa y llegó hasta una farmacia, debía comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba. Aprovechando un descuido de los sirvientes hizo una llamada a la Casa de Annie.

-¡Me ha sorprendido mucho Candy!... te escuché muy alterada, desde que lo hiciste me he deshecho las uñas una y otra vez esperando tu visita.

-¡No exageres Annie!

-Es así, te ves… muy ansiosa...¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, todo esta bien, es solo que quise venir a verte...ya ves que en casa no hago nada.

-¿Nunca has hablado con tu marido sobre la posibilidad de querer trabajar?

-Dice que no necesito hacerlo. Que con él tengo todo lo que una mujer puede tener- Candy pensó en que lo único que quiso tener fue una matrimonio normal, un hombre que la amara por sobre todo.

-Te conozco Candy...te conozco tan bien que podria jurar que hay algo que quieres contarme...¿Cierto?...Vamos amiga, dime que es lo que te aqueja, ¿Qué me tienes que decir de tu perfecto matrimonio ?- dijo con evidente sarcasmo- Seguramente es algo serio como para hacer que vinieras a mi Casa.

-Annie...tú...¿Has tenido relaciones intimas con Archie?- preguntó sintiéndose ser indiscreta en los asuntos de su amiga.

Annie clavó su mirada - Me sorprende tu pregunta Candy... y sí, por supuesto

-Supongo que fue algo muy inolvidable para tí...es decir te hizo sentir bien

-¡Ay Candy!...veo que estás teniendo problemas con esa situación...No deberías estar cuestionándote si todo marchara bien...¿Lo has hablado con él?...Lo sabía, algo estaba pasandote.

-Considero que eso no debería ser tan importante como otras cosas...pero...

-Pero no ha sucedido lo que quisieras, ¿no es así?, entiendo tu punto amiga- la Rubia hizo un gesto de negación- ¿Te has preguntado si realmente el problema sea suyo? digo aquí ya hablando en confianza. Los hombres no son buenos amantes, bueno la mayoría. Los hombres son tan básicos por naturaleza y nosotras esperamos las escenas más bellas y románticas antes de que el momento llegue, así estamos hechas, hechas para el románticismo. Ellos son más fuego, pasión y deseo, que amor, entrega y todas esas cosas que a nosotras nos hacen volar cuando estamos en los brazos del hombre que amamos. Sin embargo cuando hay amor debe haber un equilibrio para que ambos se sientan bien, no es solo lo que él desea ni lo que tú quieras.

-¡Entiendo!

Annie quedó en silencio esperando que ella prosiguiera, pero era evidente que a Candy le costaba sacar sus palabras.

-...Si amas a tu marido, busquen ayuda. Muchas veces no le damos la importancia que este aspecto necesita y nos centramos en otros problemas, pero esto es tan importante como cualquiera de ellos. No es bueno callarse...¿Lo amas?

-En realidad Annie, no sé que es lo que quiero hacer...estoy tan confundida que no sé que hacer con mi vida...por un lado quiero continuar y pienso que es lo que debo hacer, pero por otro lado no sé que esperar, que pasará mañana...Quiero sentir ese amor que se me encarne en la piel, pero no sé que pasa.

-No entiendo por qué complicas todo...te vuelvo a repetir, si lo amas lucha por tu marido, hablen sus diferencias, la forma en que quieres que te trate...es tan sencillo, tienes poco tiempo de matrimonio y esas cosas se dan casi espontáneamente...y mira que te podría dar un aspecto negativo, porque tu maridito no me cae bien, eso lo sabes, pero ante todo mi deseo es que seas feliz.

-¡No lo sé!...no lo sé...

-Candy, te veo renuente a arreglar las cosas...¿No será que tú, que tú no amas a Neal y ahora te has dado cuenta? Que es ahora cuando lo que hace te resulta mal, digo porque cualquier mujer enamorada trataría de hacer que su marido se acople a ella...¿No será que todavía piensas en Terry?

-¿Terry?, por supuesto que no...Terry, por Dios Annie, él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-No sé, pero recuerdo todo lo que nos dijiste a Patty y a mi de lo que sentias por Terry, tres meses antes de que te casaras..."Que lo amarias por siempre porque eras una mujer de amar a un solo hombre" y ¿Que te dijimos antes de tu boda?, que tu matrimonio no iba a funcionar si todavía lo tenías grabado en tu corazón.

-Eso ya paso Annie, te lo he dicho muchas veces...Es pasado y nada es igual y eso es bueno.

-No es pasado en tu corazón, yo lo sé, si no ahora mismo estuvieras diciéndome que harás todo lo posible por arreglar tu matrimonio, no estarías aquí preguntandome sobre mi vida intima y solo tú encontrarías la respuesta a tus problemas.

-Terry es un mujeriego, un hombre que no toma en serio a las mujeres... no puedo creer todo lo que dice. ¿Cómo puedes creer que podria seguir amando a un hombre así?

-¡No lo sé, son misterios del corazón!... Nosotros siempre supimos que Terry estaba enamorado de tí, lo vimos muchas veces triste al verte con él, ahora me doy cuenta que nunca conociste verdaderamente a Terry y solo fuiste una persona más que lo juzgaba sin razón.

-¡No era sin razón!

-¡Claro que si!, por el hecho de que tuviera muchas chicas tras él no significaba que fuera todo de lo que lo tachaban...Me resulta increíble que tú que eras la que más cerca de él estuvo no lo hayas sabido...Candy, salíamos todos juntos siempre, compartimos tantas cosas, tuviste la oportunidad de conocer y saber si todos esos embustes eran ciertos…. dime en todo ese tiempo que compartiamos ¿Terence tuvo una chica? ¿Cuándo fue que las cosas cambiaron?

-No…no, pero…

-¡Claro que no...! él empezó a tener a todas esas mujeres que puedo asegurarte que muchas de ellas solo se le acercaban insinuantes para tener una noche con el chico más guapo de la Universidad, es porque tú lo apartaste. Lo alejaste al hacerte novia de Neal….no voy a decir que Terry sea un santo a punto de ser canonizado porque no es así y tampoco voy a justificarlo por el hecho de que sea hombre, pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera si la mujer que amaba estaba con otro? él debía seguir con su vida y tratar de olvidarte aun siendo en los brazos de cualquier mujer. Es un hombre libre y tú ya te exhibias como la novia de Neal.

-Veo que Terry tiene arduos defensores.

\- ¿será porque lo conocemos bien?-Es nuestro amigo y siempre lo será...El te amaba tanto Candy y tú tambien.

-Por favor Annie, saber eso ya no sirve de nada…soy una mujer casada y se supone que debo estar con mi marido.

-Se supone, pero estás aquí, hablandome de lo mal que está y que te sientes en tu matrimonio...si no es así entonces cállame la boca, ve a tu casa y arregla tus problemas...Trata de componer las cosas y no cambies nada, pero esa es una decisión tuya que nadie tiene derecho a interferir...Tú elegiste hace mucho tiempo ahora sigue tu camino y deja todo atrás, déjalo atrás...alejate de Terry y no permitas un acercamiento...no le hagas más daño.

-No pretendo eso...fui yo quien le ha pedido eso mismo...No quiero lastimarlo y no eres la única que me ha pedido eso. Karen su hermana me culpa como si yo sabia de esto. Me dijo que Terry seguía siendo un tonto por permitirme estar con él, porque lo hice sufrir y muchas cosas más. Karen adora tanto a su hermano que me ha pedido lo mismo que tú, que me aleje si es que en verdad le tengo cariño.

-Concuerdo con ella….Terry es nuestro amigo de años y lo queremos mucho. No dejes que alimente ilusiones que nunca van a pasar. No lo confundas. Ahora mismo tiene una relación y me alegro mucho por él...ojalá y esa mujer logre que Terry pueda olvidarte.

-Te juro que a veces quisiera huir de todo y de todos...…Yo quise que esto funcionara, quiero que funcione….Me siento muy mal, por mí, por Terry, incluso por Neal- Los ojos tristes de Candy no pasaron desapercibidos por su amiga- ..él se fue una vez y me dejó... no le importó. Mientras yo padecía por su ausencia, seguía con su vida como si nada….tenía una mujer en Londres y ya ves ahora esta con esa mujer, Susanna... yo solo quise continuar con mi vida. No tenía esperanzas de nada, así que me case con Neal queriendo hacer una familia con él, pero todo cambió, Neal cambió….Me siento fatal y he sido una mala esposa, porque…veo a Terry con esa mujer y….y no sabes todo lo que me he tenido que guardar. He querido gritarle en su cara que…me muero de celos, que lo odio por haberme dicho demasiado tarde que me amaba….Annie, eso no puedo hacerlo, no tengo ese derecho ya...me siento confundida... Terry puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida…él nunca debió decirme nada, no tiene que interferir en mi presente, yo habría amado a Neal pese a todo, él no se merece esto.

-Por tu confusión no te lo lleves por en medio y no dejes que controlen tu presente y derrumben tu futuro….….Candy, sé que tu marido te ha prohibido muchas cosas, pero en tus manos está permitirlo o pararlo... amar no es cegarse..es posible que aprendas a vivir con tu Esposo y quizás tener la familia con la que has soñado, pero sabes que tienes que estar segura de que eso es lo que quieres. No sigas tomando las cosas a la ligera. Con el tiempo estoy segura que explotarías, porque aunque Terry no te hubiese dicho nada, tu nunca lo ibas a olvidar y vivirías consumida en tus recuerdos añorando algo que no fue. Al ver a Terry amando a otra mujer como lo has visto eventualmente podria encontrar la felicidad en una que lo ame sinceramente y le dé hijos y tenga sus nietos y que se yo tataranietos… pero te odiarás a ti misma, al propio Neal y tus días serian amargos… no lo vas a soportar… mi consejo sería entonces que, para que no sufras aferrate al amor de tu marido, que te enamores intensamente para que se vayan tus confusiones.

-Ahora mismo no sé como vivir….Supongo que es mi obligación tratar de enmendar las cosas por el bien de nosotros. Tratar de que todo se encamine al equilibrio que me has dicho y salvar mi matrimonio. En verdad que necesitamos esa ayuda porque no voy a soportarlo.…Las cosas no han estado bien y...creí que podía cambiarlo.

-¿Te ha lastimado?

-Sí-Candy introdujo su mano dentro de su bolsa y sacó un frasco –Son gotas para dormir.

-¿Tú le das esto a Neal para que duerma y no te toque?-¡Santo Dios!- ahora fue el turno de Annie incorporarse- ¿Qué haces Candy? ¿No tienes miedo que te descubra? Que vaya donde un médico y…y descubra lo que estás haciendo?

-Después de dos horas desaparece de su sangre y luego lo expulsa por la orina, pero el efecto sigue por varias horas más. No deja rastros.

-No puedo creer hasta el punto que has llegado...entonces, esto si es grave.

-Annie, te juro que quiero que todo sea diferente...yo me casé con él para amarlo toda la vida, pero no puedo permitir que vuelva a lastimarme...él no desea ayuda de nada, dice que no ventilará nuestros problemas intimos con nadie y no sé que hacer...no es así como quiero vivir y no me deja otra alternativa.

-Candy…Neal no es un hombre que se ande con juegos…si se entera de lo que haces puede ser peor...por favor cuídate amiga, cuídate. Un embarazo en las condiciones en que están, no es la solución. Eso podía empeorar más la situación y sufrirás el doble. -…. ¿Y entonces que piensas hacer? ¿Continuar así? ¿Por qué no hablas con él?...Tú no puedes permitir que un hombre aunque sea tu marido te obligue a hacer lo que no quieres...el amor no se impone ni se obliga porque entonces eso no es amor...Candy no permitas que anule tus deseos de mujer, tu forma de amar. Un hombre que hace eso es una basura, un inseguro y un ser muy cruel por muy esposo que sea, no es un dios. si las cosas siguen igual entonces, déjalo. Habla con tu familia y déjalo

-No , eso no...

-Entonces resuelvelo amiga..armate de paciencia y de valor si quieres continuar con él.

* * *

Después de conversar por algunas horas Candy se sentía un poco mejor, menos ansiosa, menos angustiada, habia confiado sus problemas personales con su mejor amiga. Siempre habia sido su confidente en las buenas y en las malas. Patty también era su amiga, pero con Annie habia mas afinidad y mucho más confianza por conocerse primero. Annie era como su hermana, su Madre fue muy amiga de la madre de Annie quien murió de una enfermedad del corazón, desde entonces la muchacha quedó al desamparo tan solo con 10 años, pero todo eso le ayudó a luchar en la vida. Se graduó de abogada y tenía su propia casa en Nueva York y ahora un novio con el pronto se casaría. Candy llegó a casa dispuesta a enfrentar a su marido por haber salido sin su permiso. Sabía que lo que había hecho lo molestaría, pero no le importó. Sin embargo contrariamente a lo que suponía, no estaba, no habia llegado con tal prontitud como lo habia indicado. Ella dió una bocanada de alivio, pero sabía que las cosas no terminaban allí. Hablaría con él, trataría de arreglar los asuntos, pero solo sí él daba indicios de quererlos, no podían seguir de esa manera. La tarde transcurrió con normalidad hasta que apareció tomado buscando más alcohol. Llego el día lunes y con ella las responsabilidades en el trabajo. Terry tenía grandes logros en su trabajo, las propiedades que habia adquirido se vendían a un buen precio dejándole remuneradas ganancias. Grandes edificios comerciales eran vendidos para emprender nuevos negocios y una que otras mansiones adquiridas en Manhatan.

-Gracias por todo Susy… ¿Dónde están los nuevos contratos? Necesito revisar las mansiones, ver todo lo que han hecho las personas de mantenimiento.

-¡Aquí están!- entrego una carpeta amarilla con los documentos recientes- ya he encargado en lo que concierne a ello y todo esta en orden- el rostro de la mujer era serio y Terry percibió su tono seco

-¿Pasa algo?...desde que entraste has estado...

-¿cómo?

-No lo sé, algo digamos esquiva...indiferente

-No, no es nada…

-Eso no me convence…si es por lo mismo que no pude llamarte el fin de semana… ¡Lo siento!, pero mis Padres están en la mansión y no creo que sea conveniente que tú y yo…están mis hermanas también y no quiero darles una impresión equivocada...Soy todo lo que quieran decir de mí, pero respeto mucho a mis hermanas.

-¡Entiendo!...no puedes presentarme como algo más que no sea tu amante…eso no sería bien visto ante tu familia.

-¡Por favor!...No vuelvas con lo mismo.

-Podemos vernos en mi departamento- dijo en tono persuasivo y suplicante-No puede ser en tu Casa, pero tengo mi departamento, alli nadie nos molestará ni nos verá de mala manera.

-No…. Tengo una mejor idea…. compraré un departamento ¿Qué te parece?- Susanna casi brinca de un pie. La alegría se reflejó en su rostro- Es una mejor idea.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Por supuesto, no voy a bromear con eso. Ni mi casa ni tu departamento. Un lugar neutral donde estemos cómodos.

-¡Eres maravilloso Terry!...la idea me gusta ... - se abalanzó para llenarlo de besos y acariciar los cabellos de su nuca.

-Hablaré con mi familia para decirle sobre mis planes…sé que me preguntarán la razón, pero lo entenderán, necesito mi espacio y mi intimidad ahora que mi familia pretende quedarse en Nueva York...Esto lo había pensado hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba la Casa de mis Padres y tenía que estar alli.

-¡Quédate esta noche en mi departamento¡- demando con ansiedad-…luego vemos eso de la compra …me has tenido muy abandonada Terry.

El pensó en su sugerencia-¡De acuerdo. Solo que debo ir a casa para llevar lo necesario y de paso informar que no llegaré ésta noche. No vendré al trabajo con esta misma ropa.

-¡Esta bien cariño!

* * *

Pasaron unos días y Candy mientras tanto seguía con su estrategia, por momentos se sentía mal haciendo lo que desde un tiempo empezó, pero cuando recordaba lo pasado se le nublaba la razón. Debería terminar con todo de una vez, hablar con él y no permitirle sus abusos. Lo haría, sí, pero de la forma que comprendiera _-¡Todo pudo haber sido distinto Neal!_\- pensó- su Esposo al parecer seguía renuente con ver a un médico o junto con ella buscar la ayuda para resolver sus problemas y es que pensaba que no era tan importante su vida intima, lo que le calaba era su trato, sus prohibiciones con su familia, con sus amigos. Candy no era mujer de soportar abusos, pero analizaba la situación antes de hacer un acto decisivo. Ella podía amar con intensidad al que le demuestra lo mismo. ¿De qué manera una mujer puede sentir un orgasmo al estar con su marido si éste no tiene el tacto ni la delicadeza de hacer que en su mujer se produzca?, hacer el amor es cosa mental más que físico y no habia nada de esos dos aspectos en esa relación. Candy recordaba que estuvo a punto de sentirlo, pero solo fue un destello, algo inconcluso. No se dió.

Le daba las dosis exactas para que durmiera las horas normales. Todo eso lo mantenía de mal humor. El fin de semana estaba a la expectativa y a veces pasaba en vela, eso debía terminar. De nuevo su mal humor crecía tanto que estaba afectando su trabajo, despotricaba contra todos y todo. No habían vuelto a tener intimidad, si es que se puede decir de esa manera. Todo seguía igual. Otros días después, Terry consiguió un departamento muy elegante, muy espacioso y bonito, pero no quería por el momento decirle nada a Susanna. Estaba próximo su cumpleaños en quince días exactamente le daría la noticia, mientras tanto y esporádicamente retozaban en el departamento de ella.

-¡Estuviste maravillo mi amor!...eres un buen amante, no me puedo quejar…

-¿Sí?... ¿te gustó?

-¿Qué si me gustó?- ¡Me ha encantado Terry!... me has llevado a las nubes….te amo- Al decir lo último él giró su cabeza. Ella entendió su reclamo.

-¡Lo sé!...no me digas nada, se nuestros acuerdos, pero no puedo evitarlo Terry…déjame que te diga que te amo, aunque no sientas lo mismo…..no espero nunca que me lo digas…no mientras no lo sientas…disculpa…pero, yo si te amo.

-Susy…has sido tan especial conmigo, tan cariñosa, atenta que es posible que algún día pueda sentir lo mismo...pero por ahora todo sigue igual.

-¡Como quisiera que eso fuese posible!….no forzaré nada, no te pediré nada… yo sé que ese día llegará… lo esperaré y te prometo que te haré muy feliz… olvidaras eso por el cual te cierras al amor y no permites siquiera que te diga que te amo… no sé qué paso en tu vida, pero te juro que haré que lo olvides si me das la oportunidad de seguir contigo- Susanna realmente quería ganarse el amor de ese hombre, era su mujer, quería ser su esposa y pondría todo su empeño en lograrlo a costa de lo que sea. Si su fulana amiga era eso por lo cual le impedía amarla verdaderamente no era problema mayor ni difícil. Era una mujer casada.

* * *

-¿Va a salir señora?...Recuerde que el Señor...

-Sé lo que ha dicho el Señor...y Sí, tengo que comprar algunas cosas en la farmacia que necesito.

-¿Se siente mal? si lo desea puedo decirle a uno de los muchachos que lo haga.

-No, deseo hacerlo yo misma, son cosas muy personales que no creo que ninguno de ellos quiera pasar la vergüenza de pedirlas…. ¿me entiende?- dijo la Rubia sonriendo por haberse salido con la suya. Luisa no era una mala persona, pero a veces la hostigaba con sus preguntas.

-Oh, está bien…disculpe….tiene razón.

Se fue caminando. Quería salir de ese encierro, pese a las palabras de Neal, ella salía, bajo presión, pero lo hacía. Antes de llegar a la farmacia se detuvo a ver el hermoso cielo. Recordó a su madre y a sus Tíos ¿Qué estarán haciendo?...mi Tío Albert sumido en sus negocios como siempre, mi Tía jazmín, mi madre, madre….cuanto deseo volver a verte.- dijo en susurros- te prometo que pronto iré, cueste lo que cueste. Reuniré el dinero que necesito y viajaré a Chicago…te lo juro Mamá….¡Anthony!- se acercó al auto que se estacionaba junto aella

-¿Candy?... ¿Qué haces aquí?...¿caminando por las calles?

-¡Anthony!...estaba pensando en ti en este momento….hermano…- lo abrazó con fuerza

-Vamos Candy…. ¿A qué se deben esas lagrimas?... ¿no te alegra verme?

-Por supuesto…claro que me alegra mucho.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy a la farmacia…necesitaba comprar…algo, pero creo que puede esperar. No quiero perder el momento y dejar de verte….no siempre tienes el tiempo por tu trabajo….

-¿Estas enferma?

-Oh, no, son cosas normales de mujeres...

-¡Oh, Entiendo!

-pero, y ¿tú qué haces por estos lados?

-Visitando a un paciente….hace unos días operé a un hombre del corazón y ahora la familia me ha contratado durante un tiempo necesario para darle el seguimiento….está bien y con cuidados estará mucho mejor.

-Eso se llama tener confianza…tú eres muy profesional.

-Sí…y bueno Candy tienes razón, apenas me ajusta el tiempo…a las 2 de la tarde tengo programada una nueva operación.

-Bueno entonces no te quito más el tiempo. Veré que día puedo ir a verte…te lo prometo… ¿puede ser mañana?

-Claro…puedes llegar cuando guste… ¿Quieres que te lleve a la farmacia?

-No, prefiero caminar un poco, pasó días sin hacer nada que caminar me hará bien.

-Está bien entonces….adiós y cuídate por favor…cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.

-De acuerdo Anthony…Adiós.

Siguió caminando y sin darse cuenta habia llegado al centro. Casi era la hora de la comida, pero tenía que comprar sus cosas, ademas que quería regresar a casa, se sentía como un pajarito recién salido de su jaula. Se adentró en el lugar y ubico una cerca del ascensor. Cuando se acercaba, alguien tropezó con ella.

-¡Perdón Señorita estaba distraída…no me di cuenta!

-¡No te preocupes Candy!, yo también venia distraída pensando en todas las cosas que me he comprado. Deseo llegar a casa volando y ver todo, todo- Candy sonrió y le recordó su adolescencia-Allison era la hermana menor de Terry y salía con bolsas de compras de una tienda contigua a la farmacia.

-¡Hola Candy!...querida…. ¿cómo estás?- Eleonor aparecía detras de ella Karen.

-Bien Señora Granchester…-Eleonor volvió su vista a Karen indicando con la mirada que saludara.

-Hola Candy, ¿Cómo has estado?- al menos su saludo cambió un poco.

-Bien, muchas gracias Karen. Yo... me dirigía a la farmacia, pero…que torpeza la mia...Diculpame otra vez Allison.

-No te habia visto desde que estuviste en casa hija. Mi hijo me dijo que se presentó un inconveniente.

-Eh, si- dijo mientras Karen no le quitaba la mirada de encima- tuve un percance y le pido disculpas por haberme ido de ese modo… ¡Lo siento!

-¡Olvídalo muchacha!...es normal, tu vida ya no es igual que cuando solias ir a Casa a pasar largos momentos. Eras como un pajarito revoloteando, solo llamabas a tu madre.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué…?-Terry calló y quedó paralizado al ver a la mujer con quien conversaba su madre- ¿por qué han tardado demasiado?…les dije…que tengo una cita importante. Karen volvió su mirada a él, pues nunca dijo eso, se habia dado el día libre y por eso las habia acompañado. Su madre entendió la razón, pero tampoco dijo nada.

-¡Perdón hijo!, pero es que estas niñas se volvieron loca con todo lo que vimos…..y¿ tú, no saludaras a Candy?.

-Oh, sí perdón Candy…. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Terry…- saludo mostrando una leve sonrisa- yo me retiro a lo que venía y me dió gusto de verlos.

Terry vió a su madre – ¡No deberías hijo, recuerda que ella es una mujer casada!- susurró muy cerca de su oído- además tú tienes a tu novia…deja ya a Candy…olvídala- hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su madre y consiguiendo un taxi las devolvió a la mansión. Karen estaba furiosa.

Se fue en su dirección que no distaba mucho y le dió alcance. Ella habia comprado lo que necesitaba y dió la vuelta para salir del lugar.

-¡Terry!- musitó al tropezar de frente con el joven- ¡Me has asustado!- siguió su camino mientras iba a su lado- ¿Qué haces aquí? Llegaras tarde a tu cita- comentó viéndolo de pies a cabeza

-Aún tengo tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?...pero si hasta tu madre y hermanas ... supongo las enviaste en un taxi.

-Habrian llegado hasta el anocher si no digo eso...cuando se van de compras son una eternidad.

-¡Entiendo!...estrategias...claro- caminaron hacia el exterior del centro y supo que ella no andaba en coche.

-Candy….por favor…permíteme que te lleve.

-No Terry…te dije que te alejaras de mí…. ¿No comprendes?...Después de lo que me dijiste…Tú y yo no podemos ser ni siquiera amigos….no sería justo para ti.

-Solamente quiero llevarte a tu casa. Te prometo que no volveré a incomodarte, quiero resarcirte por no haber cumplido aquella tarde.

-¡Tú sabes por qué! – lo miró con reproche.

-Si quieres escuchar que me porté muy mal, está bien, pero no te pediré disculpas porque no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-¡Eres un cínico Terry!...tienes a tu mujer y te atreves a besarme y decirme todas esas sartas de cosas…De verdad que eres un perfecto cínico. ¡Anda! Ve con ella y dale todos los besos que quieras…y a mi dejame en paz.

-Solo si dejas que te lleve…vamos pecosa, sé que estas muy cansada….he visto que subes tus pies y luego el otro...ya te dije que solo te llevaré.

….- suspiró hondamente-….Esta bien, en verdad vine caminando desde la casa y me duelen mis pies-Candy señalándolos- iba a tomar un taxi cuando salí, pero quise caminar. ..Solo a mí se me ocurren estas cosas en esta ciudad.

Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento y emprendieron la marcha -¡De pronto te has quedado callada! – exclamó mientras conducía.

-Eh, solo pensaba…

-¿Puedo saber?

Calló unos segundos mientras miraba por la ventana -En cómo hemos cambiado, el tiempo, los años…no somos los mismos evidentemente.

-¿Todo está bien contigo Candy? Entiendo que no podemos ser amigos como antes cuando me contabas todo, pero si algún día me necesitas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Todo está bien… ¡No debes preocuparte por mí!- El corazón de Candy latía fuertemente. Tenerlo cerca no era buena idea. De Terry no tenía miedo, no, era un hombre de palabra, sin embargo su temor era por ella misma, por sus reacciones, por lo que le provocaba estar a su lado, pero era eso, Terry siempre fue muy amable con ella.

* * *

En la hermosa Residencia Ardlay, había un cuarto parecido al despacho de su marido, donde Jazmín pasaba largos momentos leyendo los informes de sus Empresas, los correos que el administrador enviaba. Ella estaba sumamente inquieta. Habia leído el contenido del sobre después de la cena de aquel día. En el documento se plasmaba las investigaciones realizadas recientemente y que requerían de su presencia en Londres. Los datos que tenían sobre lo que buscaba no podían ser dados en simple papel, ni por medio de una llamada. Era urgente un viaje entonces.

-¡Te prometo que no tardaré querido!

-¿Estás segura que quieres ir sola Jazmín?...cancelo mis reuniones y voy contigo.

-¡No, no amor!...te aseguro que todo está bien, es solo que, al parecer han surgido problemas en las minas.

-¡No lo entiendo!... ¿tu administrador?

-Debo ir…en esta situación no pueden tomar decisiones si no estoy presente…por favor cariño, te prometo que todo estará bien….cuando llegue te llamaré, ¿sí?

-Está bien, está bien…confió en que lo hagas y puedas solucionar esos problemas.

Salió de la mansión con rumbo al Aeropuerto. Jazmín tenía el corazón en un hilo y queria estar en cuestion de segundos en Londres.

* * *

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó después de la cena y mientras preparaba su acostumbrado trago.

-Hoy no tomaré…necesito saber qué es lo que me provoca que duerma tan temprano. Creo que ahora sí tendré que ver a un médico…no estoy cumpliendo contigo, aunque a decir verdad tú tampoco te has esforzado- ella desvió la mirada al escucharle- la última vez, logramos tener un poco de…. -no terminó la frase al verla caminar de un lado a otro- dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-Candy retorcía sus manos después de dejar la copa vacía. No sabía cómo empezar a hablar de ese asunto

–Es sobre, sobre esa noche precisamente- La mirada seria de su marido carecía de confianza. Sentado en el sofá ella le rodeo como si se tratara de una fiera.

-¿Qué tienes que decir sobre esa noche? ¿No te parece que fue magnifica?...aunque como lo he dicho, no pones de tu parte...estuviste todo el tiempo renuente… ¿Qué te sucede Candy?- Sentía tan rabia de escucharlo hablar tan normal del asunto que tenía ganas de abalanzarse y golpearlo hasta que sus manos sangraran. Con todo el aplomo dijo:

-¡No quiero que se vuelva a repetir!, no quiero algo así...yo te quiero, pero eso no me hace sentir bien.

-¿Qué dices?-¿Por qué?- se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella. La Rubia retrocedió - Es una tonteria lo que dices...soy tu marido y cualquier mujer desearía eso, que su hombre esté con ella.

-Pero no así...Eres tosco, cruel y no te importa lo que yo sienta. Yo no quiero algo así...Neal, no es solo eso, para mí podria pasarlo por alto, hay formas de arreglarlo, pero no me respetas y me tomas como si fuese un objeto.

-¡Eres mi mujer! Y puedo tomarte cuando quiera…eso es parte de lo que una Esposa debe hacer...al menos tienes que servirme para algo...

-…. ¡Te equivocas!... No soy una cosa que te deba servir para algo...soy una mujer Neal y lo que quiero es que me dejes ser quien soy...no puedes obligarme,

-¿Obligarte? ¿Es así como te sientes?...entonces necesitas ayuda porque es parte de nuestro matrimonio.

-... ¿Cómo se puede interpretar entonces lo que sucedió esa noche? Vamos dimelo, porque así me sentí.

-¡No te entiendo!.. Estamos recién casados Candy, ¿y me sales con esto?...es verdad que no soy el más cariñoso y tierno hombre, reconozco que me excedí, pero yo te amo, podemos arreglar esto. Perdóname amor….No quise hacerte daño, pero no pude evitarlo…te deseo tanto que se me nubla la razón…Candy….- se acercó a ella con la intención de abrazarla por la cintura, pero ella lo rechazó- yo te amo…te amo tanto.

-Quiero que las cosas cambien, pero por ahora no, no puedo confiar en ti…y quiero un tiempo…si, demos un tiempo….si de verdad quieres cambiar las cosas respeta esta decisión, demuéstrame que estoy equivocada. Con respecto a buscar ayuda, yo no la necesito…ve tú.

-¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera?...tienes que estar conmigo y apoyarme…soy tu marido Candy.

Ella corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en la otra habitación- ¡Candy!, ¡Candy! No puedes hacer esto….ven acá- fue tras ella, pero ya habia cerrado con llave. No quería compartir el lecho con él, no quería volver a sentirse con un pedazo de silla o un mueble, por último algo que solo saciara los instintos sexuales y machistas de un hombre como Neal... es así como se sentía. El asunto no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Neal sabia perfectamente que Candy se casó sin amarlo, ¿cómo pretender esperar a que surgiera el amor, si de la noche a la mañana decidieron su boda?. Muy cierto, ella no se casó enamorada, pero pretendía con el tiempo que naciera ese amor, esa pasión como en muchos matrimonios pasa que luego el amor se intensifica y se vuelve lo esencial para mantenerlo. Sabía que ella hacía lo posible por complacerlo, pero había sido rudo y egoista. Recordó la noche de bodas, ella insinuante dispuesta a tener su noche más hermosa, en la que le entregaría lo más preciado al hombre que eligió como Esposo y el simplemente lo arruinó todo, llegando ebrio y siendo nada gentil, dejando así un mal sabor de lo que debería ser una ocasión. Ella se había desilusionado. El lo comprendía, pero cuando la tenía cerca lo que le provocaba era ser así, no podía ser de otra manera, acostumbrado a tratar a todas las mujeres de esa forma. Quizás todo habría sido distinto si el malnacido de Granchester como solía nombrarlo, jamás hubiera a aparecido. Aquel momento en que lo vió acercarse a ella el dia de la boda, se dedicó a observarlos y desde entonces ella cambió. Miraba su empeño en ella en sobrellevar el matrimonio y cuando recordaba a Granchester se llenaba de odio. Sí, odiaba a Terence y desde los días de estudios en la Universidad se propuso ganarsela. Tenía mucho a su favor, no era como Terry según sus conclusiones: Era amable, gentil y cariñoso y a ella le encantaba ser tratada de esa manera, poco a poco se fue ganando el cariño de ella. Es muy probable que tuviera razón, pero olvidaba que con lo único que Terry contaba, sin saberlo el mismo castaño por supuesto, era con el doloroso amor que ella aún sentía. Fue así que se armó de artimañas y mentiras para lograr que se decepcionara y lo alejara. Las chicas se acercaban a Terence, siendo el más apuesto de la Universidad aparte de ser el más listo en las materias. Los demás caían en la envidia al ver que acaparaba la atención de las féminas y ser elogiado por sus mentores, así que, se encargaba de regar entre todos las supuestas relaciones que Terry tenía con todas ellas. Esas cosas entre hombres suelen ser tema de conversación, pero conociendo el temperamento del castaño, nadie se atrevía a cuestionarle sobre su vida privada incluso sus amigos Archie y Stear no lo hacían, pero nunca dieron crédito a esas habladurías, lo conocían perfectamente. Esto llegaba a oídos de Candy quien nunca creyó una sola palabra que limpiara la reputación del muchacho, más verlo tan social con las chicas no había nada que decir, ni preguntar. El averiguaría que estaba sucediendo más allá de sus resoluciones. Sabía que Terry tenía una mujer y su esposa no sería capaz de nada que enlodara su apellido por una noche de placer con un tipo como ese. Ella quería que él cambiara y si lo hacía quizás volveria a ganarla. Su renuencia a estar con él, su rechazo tajante y sus indiferencias le taladraba su cabeza y le hacía pensar que no había olvidado el pasado. Estaba consciente de sus torpezas, pero ella habia prometido estar con él en las buenas, en las malas y hasta que la muerte los separe así que debía cumplir con eso.

Mientras tanto encerrada en la habitación volvió su rostro a la ventana. Se preguntaba tantas cosas y a su mente vino la imagen de Terry. Recordó su conversación con Annie y tenía razón, Terry no se merece sufrir, pero no era su culpa -¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?- se preguntó y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos que rodaban por sus mejillas. A pocos kilómetros, Terry se encontraba degustando una cena preparada por Susanna en su casa, aun no le habia dado la noticia de la compra del departamento, todavía no era su cumpleaños. Sentados a la mesa ella lo observaba en silencio. Terry estaba allí, pero de nuevo su corazón se habia ido. Pese a las atenciones en los que la mujer se desvivía no lograba sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Ella se armaba de toda la paciencia del mundo recordando siempre los puntos a seguir en esa relación y que era la única manera de poder estar a su lado. Terry sintió la mirada de Susanna sobre él, no era justo que ella se haya esmerado tanto procurando hacerlo sentir bien y el continuara en el limbo.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?- preguntó sin mucho ánimos.

-Bien, muy bien. Te envía saludo querido y me ha dicho que en unos meses vendrá para conocerte.

-¿Conocerme?- hizo una cara de asombro. Susanna le habia contado que su madre Sophia Marlowe vivía en Grecia, pero no pensó que le hablara de su persona, ni de su relación con ella – será un placer entonces- dijo y volvió a su encierro

-Amor, ¿Deseas tomar una copa más?- pregunto de nuevo tratando de sacarlo del abismo. Terry era fácil encerrarse en sí mismo. Siempre ponía una barrera cuando no deseaba ser molestado.

-No, no, gracias- fue la única respuesta. Jamás comprendería a ese hombre. Sus arranques de indiferencias, su mirada perdida, sus palabras simples mientras tenían una conversación formal todo eso la estaba hartando y odiaba saber que las cosas no tenían indicios de cambio, pero ella estaba allí soportándolo todo, tan solo por tener esas noches intensas que le regalaba, donde su mirada era distinta aunque no fuese ella, sino su "amiga" a quien deseara, donde antes no le importaba que se perdiera mientras la hacía suya, pero ahora eso también la estaba cansando. Una noche mientras hacían el amor escuchó en un susurro ese nombre, fue un pequeño susurro. Terry la habia nombrado sin darse cuenta en medio de su deseo y desesperación. Muchas veces habia pensado en quedar embarazada e inventar un descuido, pensaba que así, quizás la relación se formalizaría tornándose a un matrimonio, pero Terry habia sido muy claro a ese respecto. No quería hijos de esa forma- le dijo una vez-Obviamente esas palabras la habían lastimado cuando realmente quiso decir que no quería tener hijos sin amor. Terence era un hombre muy responsable y no dudaba que se haría cargo de ese hijo, pero nada garantizaba que hiciera lo que deseaba, casarse con ella.

Dentro de sus meditaciones se sentía segura; esa mujer estaba casada y eso era suficiente para que Terry no pudiera siquiera pretenderla. Jamás podría tenerla como su Esposa.

* * *

**Londres**

-¡Pase adelante Señora Ardlay!- un hombre alto de cabellos castaños, de ojos negros y bigote grueso le daba la entrada a las oficinas de investigaciones.

-Gracias…vine en cuanto se me hizo posible….Señor Crower ¿Qué noticias me tiene?

-¡Espero que sean las mejores Señora!

Jazmín se suspendió de su asiento. ¿Será posible que al fin?- ¿De verdad? ¿Está seguro?- la mujer se disculpó de inmediato al cuestionar la eficiencia del investigador- Perdón, no quise….lo que pasa es que tanto tiempo ha pasado que me cuesta creerlo. Han sido 23 años que no la he visto que me parece increíble ahora saber sobre su paradero.

-¡No se preocupe…le entiendo!…pero necesito corroborar cierta información y para eso debo viajar hasta América.

-¿America?... ¿Ella está en America?- el hombre asintió- Todo lo que necesite no se preocupe en gastos. ¿Cuándo viajara?

-¡Lo más pronto posible! Necesito asegurar que los datos proporcionados sean los correctos y hasta entonces usted tendrá el nombre de esa familia y el paradero. Toda la información completa.

-Con solo la idea de saber que pronto la encontraré…no sabe cuanta felicidad me da Señor Crower. Empezare las gestiones para que usted tenga todo lo que concierne a su viaje, pasaje, estadía, en fin todo lo que necesite.

-¡De acuerdo Señora!...entonces en un par de días estaré listo para viajar.

-¿Cuánto cree que tardara en saberlo todo cuando este en América?

-¡No lo sé!...necesito averiguar si existe algún documento de adopción en la casa hogar donde por primera vez sacada. Puede ser quizás días, semanas, no lo sé.

El investigador sabía algo más, pero por lo pronto no iba a revelar esa información hasta no tener la seguridad como bien lo había dicho de todo. No iba a dar pasos en falsos. Debía ser eficiente y profesional.

* * *

-¡Señora!

-¿Qué pasa Luisa?

-Tiene visitas….

-¿Visitas? -¿Dónde está el Señor?

-En su Trabajo…

-Oh, sí es verdad… ¡Que cabeza la mia!- Luisa se habia dado cuenta que ellos no dormían juntos. Habían pasado unos dias- Por favor dígales que bajaré enseguida.

Después de varios minutos en su arreglo tratando de ocultar sus ojeras, salió impecablemente hermosa. No tenía idea de quienes eran, pensó en su familia y en la posibilidad de viajar a Chicago a costa de todo. Cuando bajaba las escaleras no vió a nadie en la sala y a su encuentro salio Luisa.

-¡Ellos están en el Salón Señora, enseguida los atiendo!

-Luisa, ¿Cómo es posible que no les haya preguntado sus nombres? ¿Quienes son esas personas que me buscan?

-No Señora, bueno si lo hice, pero, ¡por favor vaya, vaya que la esperan!

Al llegar al lugar, abrió la puerta y no pudo detener sus lágrimas, tantas veces que soñó con volverlos a ver y ahora ellos estaban allí, frente a ella. Los tres Rubios, su Madre, su Tío y su hermano.

-¿No nos vas a dar un abrazo hija?- dijo su madre con sus ojos húmedos. Volver a ver su niña le llenaba el corazón de felicidad.

-¡Mamá! ¡Tío Albert!- ¡Que gusto de verlos!- se abalanzó a ellos, una parte de su corazón era devuelto-..Anthony.

-Anteriormente habíamos llamado para venir a verte, pero no fue posible la comunicación-Candy recordó el por qué- si la montaña no va a Mahoma, pues aquí estamos.

-Sabemos que estas con tu marido y que nada te puede pasar, pero no te vamos a negar que hemos estado preocupado ¿Por qué no llamaste después?- la muchacha no supo que responder y ¿Qué iba a decir?, ¿que tenía las llamadas restringidas en su propia casa?, ¿Que de su celular no podía siquiera hacerlo?, solo lo portaba para ser controlada por su marido. El poco dinero que le daba lo ocupaba para comprar sus cosas personales, hasta en eso tenía límites.

-¡Cierto hija!...apenas tenías unos días que te fuiste y tu Tío ya preguntaba insistentemente por ti.

-Lamento tanto venir hasta ahora, pero ya sabes como es mi ajetreada vida de negocios.

-¡Lo sé Tío! No te preocupes- volvió a abrazarlo- ¿y tía Jazmín?

-En Londres, cuestiones con las Empresas mineras. Cosas que se pueden resolver, pronto volverá.

-¡Que lástima!...me habría encantado verla, pero otro día será… ¿piensan quedarse? Por favor, digan que sí.

-Oh no, qué más quisiera hija, pero debemos volver a Chicago hoy mismo.

-¿Tan pronto? – Los ojos de Candy se entristecieron- por favor quédense solo esta noche- pensó que eso significaría mantener las cosas como antes, pero también sabía que Neal no se atrevería.

-No queremos incomodarlos

-Por supuesto que no Madre…no nos incomodan, por favor quédense, solo era esta noche.

-Está bien…te tomamos la palabra, ¿estás de acuerdo Albert?- Al Rubio hombre no le agradaba la idea, pero por Candy era capaz de dormir en el mismo infierno.

-¡Está bien princesa….nos quedamos!

-Luisa, arregle dos cuartos por favor para mi Tío y mi madre…Anthony, ¿Te quedarás hasta tarde?

-¡Lo siento! ...tengo que regresar al hospital

-Si Señora…enseguida.

Y así fue, transcurrieron las cosas calmadamente. Neal se mantenía a la expectativa. Esa noche compartieron la habitación. Sintió las manos atadas igual que la conciencia lo estuvo cuando le suministro su dosis y estar segura. La noche transcurrió con total normalidad y al dia siguiente Candy se levantó temprano como de costumbre, mientras él dormía plácidamente. Deseaba prepararles algo rico antes de su partida. Antes de las 9 de la mañana todos a la mesa degustaban la preparación que ella había escogido. Los sirvientes estaban sorprendidos, no sabían que la fina y distinguida Señora Leagan supiese cocinar. Acostumbrados a ver jovencitas refinadas que ni siquiera tocan una olla ni por equivocación.

-Hija, Yerno…gracias por la hospitalidad…de verdad que ha sido un momento agradable que hemos pasado junto a ustedes.

-No ha sido nada Tía, ha sido igualmente agradable para nosotros. Solo quiero que mi Esposa sea feliz y el tenerlos a ustedes ha sido la mayor felicidad para ella…Miren lo sonriente que está- Candy mostró su sonrisa brillante y lo abrazó.

-Candy, hija, me voy tranquilo y contento de saber que estas bien…pero por favor no dejes de comunicarte con nosotros- comentó mientras cernía su mirada en su Sobrino, este nunca le inspiro confianza y no iba a cambiar su percepción solo porque su sobrina lo habia elegido como Esposo. Albert no olvidaba a aquel muchacho castaño de ojos azules del cual su sobrina siempre hablaba de una forma que sola una mujer enamorada podía hablar. Era obvio para él desde entonces que a Candy le gustaba y no lo volvió a ver desde la boda. Le sorprendió en gran manera cuando les comunicó su boda con el nefasto hijo de su prima, lo que indicaba que su hermosa sobrina lo habia olvidado. Neal por su parte se preguntaba si su Tío se habia enterado de algo, temía que Candy le comentara sobre el progreso de los negocios familiares, pero ella poco se inmiscuía, así que por lo pronto no se ofuscaría. Su madre y Tío partieron enseguida dejándola vacía y sola otra vez. Candy debía enfrentar sus propios miedos, sus propios retos y su vida… así lo haría. Si se equivocaba o no, seria ella la que enfrentaría los errores de su proceder- si no entonces nos tendrás de nuevo en tu Casa.

* * *

-¡Espero que no continúes con esa estupidez de dormir en habitaciones separadas!...ya ha sido suficiente…

-¡Lo lamento!, pero ya quedamos en un acuerdo…Asi que respétalos aunque sea por una vez- dispuesta a retirarse dio la vuelta.

-¿ACUERDOS?..… ¡VUELVE A LA RECAMARA CANDY!...No volveré a repetirlo.

-¡No me grites! No estoy sorda….pero parece que tú sí Neal, escúchame bien, porque soy yo la que no quiero estar repitiendo lo mismo- dijo señalándolo con un dedo como si quisiera fundirlo en su humanidad- no soy un mueble, ni una cosa a la que puedes manejar a tu antojo. Si me casé contigo es porque pensé que podíamos darnos la oportunidad de ser felices y formar una familia, pero me doy cuenta que tu solo quieres tener una prisionera, una esclava, pero no una esposa… no me gusta la forma que me tratas, no eres el mismo hombre que conocí. Neal de verdad eso es lo que quería.

-¿Dices todo eso por la otra noche?, por favor Candy, eso no es pretexto suficiente…Mejor di que no deseas estar conmigo...-Ella no respondió- ¿Te duro tan poco todo aquello que decías sentir por mí, el amor que decías tenerme? Eso se puede arreglar...vamos, vuelve a la habitación. Te demostraré que puedo cambiar.

-Es muy pronto para cambiar ¿No crees?...No puedo creerte...

-Estoy harto de tus desplantes. A penas tenemos unos cuantos meses de matrimonio y no puedo creer que estemos en esta situación. ¿Acaso no has podido olvidar al maldito de Granchester?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?...

-¡No finjas más Candy! desde que apareció cambiaste, desde el mismo día de nuestra boda, ya no eras la misma. Es verdad que nunca fuiste la novia más cariñosa, pero al menos tu atención estaba centrada en nuestra relación y tu actitud por esas cosas en nuestra intimidad no es para tanto.

\- yo, no…eso no es cierto….-¡Nada tiene que ver Terry en esta situación!...no lo inmiscuyas en nuestros asuntos

-¡No me creas tonto!... eso siempre lo he sabido querida Esposa…-Neal trataba de mantener la cordura, aunque lo que deseaba era sacudirla- yo solo quise asegurarme.

-¿Asegurarte? ¿De qué?

-De que fueras mía y lo hice… eres mía Candy, me perteneces y lo serás por siempre. Juraste estar conmigo siempre…lo juraste ante Dios y todos los presentes. Así que debes cumplir con ello….él no puede hacer ya nada…además tiene una mujer que espero sea lo suficientemente hombre como para dejar de tenerla como su amante.

-¿Todo fue por...? Eso no puede ser verdad...

-Ese malnacido, tu querido amiguito...ese estaba enamorado de tí," supuestamente", pero ya ves como le encantaba revolcarse con media humanidad femenina...Te salvé de sus garras porque si no terminarías siendo lo que ahora tiene, una amante...lo bueno es que diste cuenta y me elegiste a mí...eres mia, solo mia.

-y sigues tratándome como tu propiedad….- La tomo de los brazos con fuerza, mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de furia, apretaba con sus dedos sus brazos. La estaba lastimando-¡Por favor suéltame!...¿Ves como tengo razón?...y por favor, deja de mencionar a Terry, que nada tiene que ver con mis decisiones.

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco- Entonces demuestrame que lo que digo no es verdad. Dime que quieres estar conmigo Candy, por favor...te prometo que las cosas serán diferentes...-se acercó a ella lentamente- podemos hacer el intento nuevamente…. Eres mi mujer y debemos resolver esto.

-Ya lo has dicho otras veces y no fue así…. y te vuelvo a repetir que no puedo confiar en ti...por favor dejemos pasar un tiempo...demuestrame tú que puedes ser diferente.

Fue su única respuesta para volver al encierro. –NUNCA ME DEJARÁS, AUNQUE TENGA QUE ENCERRARTE DE POR VIDA, ME ESCUCHAS…SI TU ME DEJAS, TE JURO QUE TE MATO- vociferaba mientras ella se alejaba a toda prisa.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron, una semana exactamente. Jazmín estaba inquieta, ansiosa. No encontraba la manera de acomodar las cosas en su mente. La información adquirida por el investigador Erick Crower la había dejado alterada.

-¿Pasa algo? Desde tu regreso de Londres te he notado muy inquieta…no había querido preguntar nada, pero ¿Cómo se están manejando las Empresas? ¿Todo está bien?

-Si…no es nada… son cosas rutinarias, pero todo está en perfectas condiciones. Algunas mínimas perdidas por la falta de mantenimiento en las minas, nada más. Eso ya lo resolví y espero que se mejore la situación.

-¡Qué bien entonces!...ojala y no pase a más….la próxima semana creo que hare un viaje a Londres para ver la sucursal de esa Ciudad. Habría sido bueno que coincidieran nuestros viajes. Georges, mi asistente va muy bien con todo, pero quiero ir a echar un vistazo.

-A propósito de viajes, lamento mucho no haber estado. Me habría encantado ver a Candy. Saber cómo esta.

-¡No debes preocuparte!...ella está bien y te envía muchos saludos….Jazmín, gracias por querer a mi Sobrina

Pasaron tres semanas casi un mes y la situación entre el matrimonio Leagan era insostenible. Por las mañanas en el desayuno nada habia cambiado, pero al llegar la noche, Neal se enfurecía por la renuencia de ella de no compartir la habitación. Trataba pésimo a sus empleados. La mantendría más controlada y es posible cambiar un poco la estrategia, pensó sería fácil de dominarla. Sus amigos estaban preocupados porque no la habían vuelto a ver y Annie sobretodo por lo que sabía, pero no podía decirles nada. En ese tiempo Candy no salio a ningún lugar, en el día era libre relativamente, porque en las noches echaba llave a su cuarto para evitar que él entrara. Su marido estaba cansado de su actitud y no le permitió llamadas e incluso le quitó el celular y tenía prohibido conducir. Si ella lo rechazaba, no tendría nada. Luego de un tiempo le permitió salir aludiendo querer una reconciliación y eso era su demostración sincera de su cambio. Candy salió errática de ese encierro, pensó en sus amigos, pero sabía que no iba a poder ocultarles nada y no quería inmiscuirlos en sus problemas, ya era suficiente con los suyos. Solo quería tener un poco de sosiego, retomar un poco de fuerzas por si su marido volvía a tener sus arranques y sus cambios. Esa vez no fue en su auto, quería que el tiempo no pasara, estaba cansada de todo. Pretender cambiar a un hombre era algo imposible, los hombres no cambiar de la noche a la mañana ni porque una mujer se los diga. Tendría que existir un sentimiento fuerte para hacer todo por amor. Candy no se refería a su cambio en la intimidad solamente, ella quería que le permitiera ser ella misma, ver a su familia, a sus amigos cuando ella quisiera, trabajar en la Empresa de su Tio, ser una mujer productiva y manejar su dinero, comprarse lo que ella quisiera a su capricho y antojo. Además de que la comprendiera en todos los sentidos, amoroso y cariñoso con ella...¿Acaso todo ello estaba pegado en el cielo?...¿Era tan imposible para él poder darle ese gusto?

Era casi la hora de la comida cuando ella todavía iba por las calles de Nueva York con la mirada perdida, al cruzar la calle apenas se percató del auto que se acercaba. El hombre que conducía toco la bocina varias veces haciendo que la Rubia volviera en sí.

El sujeto salió de su coche algo molesto por su imprudencia e inmediatamente la abordo.

-¡Por poco y te atropello!... ¿Por qué no te fijas al cruzar?

-¡Perdona!, no me di cuenta…estaba….

-¡Perdida!...debes tener más cuidado Candy…y ¿Por qué no estás conduciendo en tu auto?, bueno aunque creo que tu imprudencia habria sido la misma y entonces todo esto sería peor.

-No, no quise. Quería tan solo caminar un poco, me distraje pensando en muchas cosas...perdona de nuevo.

-¿Te pasa algo?. Noto tu voz muy triste.

-No es nada...despreocupate...

-Yo, me dirigía a la Residencia de mis Padres, pero si gustas puedo llevarte donde quieras….A tu casa, al hospital o donde los muchachos.

-No…no Terry, te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de mi... Además ya te dije que no pasa nada...no insistas.

-Soy un necio y disculpa mi insistencia, podrás decir todo lo que quieras, pero no te veo nada prometo que no te molestaré con mis tonterias...¿Que te parece si te invito a comer? supongo que no lo has hecho...¿Qué dices?...

-Que no, yo...

-Ya sé que me pediste que me aleje, pero todo está claro por mi parte y no volveré a tocar ese asunto. Solo quiero ayudar a una vieja amiga aunque ella rechace mi amistad- Lo pensó un poco y él tenía razón, nada haría ahora en adelante que ella no permitiese y eso era un hecho. No habia nada de malo aceptar su invitación.

-¡Esta bien Terry!...la verdad que si, tengo hambre.

Llegaron a un hermoso lugar, un restaurante muy bonito familiar y acogedor. Bajo la sombra de un árbol se sentaron en una mesa. Terry se dirigía a casa de sus Padres para comer y tratar un asunto que podía esperar, en el trayecto se encargó de enviar un mensaje disculpándose y prometiéndo hacerlo en cuanto se desocupara lo más pronto posible. Pidieron de comer y ella, que en principio estaba hambrienta lo hizo de manera regular.

-Te conozco Candy, que siento que algo no marcha bien...¿Estás enferma?...pregunto porque la vez pasada hiciste compras en la Farmacia...-ella le echó una mirada iracunda- disculpa, no debería entrometerme, eso le corresponde a tu Esposo...Lo siento.

-¡No insistas en escudriñarme que no encontrarás nada!...Estoy bien...Te aseguro que sí. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?- Terry meditó.

-Se dé algo para poder creerte- ella se detuvo para verle-¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos a aquella Casa en central Park?

-¿Todavía existe ese lugar? Creí que lo habían vendido. Cuando hicieron el viaje a Londres lo pensamos, los chicos y yo y te confieso que nos entristeció mucho.

-No, ese lugar me trae bonitos recuerdos de nuestras vacaciones. Esos días que ya nunca más volverán. Hemos dejado de ser aquellos jóvenes que la pasábamos muy bien y nos divertíamos mucho…. esos recuerdos aún siguen vivos en mí.

-¡Me gustaría volver allí!, es decir, con todos, como antes.

-Ahora todos tenemos nuestras vidas...¿Quieres ir? No estamos lejos, lo más que podríamos tardar en llegar seria media hora- el rostro de Candy cambió totalmente de un segundo a otro. Su sonrisa se volvió radiante y su mirada brillante y sonriente y luego

-No, no puedo, disculpame

-Solo será un momento... la miras y regresamos enseguida. Tu rostro cambió tan solo con la idea...vamos solo quiero que te sientas bien.

* * *

-¿Qué sabe? ¿Dónde está y con quién está?

-Señor en estos momentos ella está en un Restaurante en la compañía de un sujeto muy bien parecido...su aspecto es...bueno es alto, cabello muy varonil de color castaño y de vestir elegante.

-..Por ahora deje de seguirlos. No hay que levantar sospechas.

-Como usted diga.

Al colgar golpeó con fuerza su escritorio. -Apenas la he dejado salir y ya fue a buscar a ese tipo- vociferó- ¡Maldito Granchester!.. No me vas a vencer- de pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió para dar paso a una hermosa mujer.

-¡Hola querido!...por lo que veo no he venido en un buen momento ¿Por qué estás alterado? ¿Problemas con tu Esposa?

-¿Dime que quieres?...No tengo mucho tiempo y no deseo perderlo.

-¿Por qué no me has vuelto a llamar?, ¡He tenido que venir para saber que ha pasado!

-¡Pensé que habia sido claro!...Que te llamaría cuando me dieran ganas y como verás no ha sido …así que por favor retírate que tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-¡Definitivamente!...¡eres un grosero!...No me decias esas cosas cuando unos dias atras te revolcabas en mi cama- la mujer se llamaba Stacey Collins. Tenía una fama cuestionable. Se decía que habia tenido muchos hombres importantes y que gracias a ellos habia escalado en una buena posición económica. Ahora mismo se encontraba casada con uno de los grandes socios de la empresa de bolsas en la que Neal tenía grandes inversiones. Jonh Collins, éste supo de esas habladurías, pero no le daba créditos, pues aludía que había mucha gente que envidiaba la belleza y elegancia de su mujer.

-¿Te puedes callar?...nadie puede enterarse de eso...¿Que quieres? ¿Que empiecen los chismes y tu marido me vuele la cabeza?

-Debería hacerlo para que pagues por tu trato ahora mismo. Sí, fuiste muy claro querido…pero no voy a estar cuando tú quieras…no ha habido nadie que me trate de esta manera….y no serás la excepción, así que, o haces lo que yo quiera o te olvidas de mí, es así de sencillo- los llameantes ojos azules de la mujer eran incitantes. Realmente era muy hermosa y de un cuerpo exquisito que él habia probado en varias oportunidades. Neal podía tener y comprar a la mujer que quisiera, él mismo decía que ninguna habia podido resistírsele y eso era muy cierto. Muchas pasaron por su cama por dinero y otras como Stacey por puro placer, el dinero le sobraba. Después de pensarlo varios segundos se apartó de su escritorio y se levantó.

-Por favor, discúlpame…he tenido mucho trabajo y te prometo que esta noche nos veremos en el mismo lugar….pero por favor no te aparezcas así en la oficina...no quiero habladurías en los pasillos.

-¡Esta bien!...nos vemos en la noche en el mismo lugar…. ¡no falles!

Habían llegado hacia unos minutos. La casa estaba igual. Allí no había sirvientes, pero de vez en cuando Terry enviaba para darle mantenimiento . Esa casa era su Refugio desde que era muy joven. A veces iba hasta allí para estar solo y recordaba sus risas cuando corria por el jardin y sus alrededores.

-¡No ha cambiado nada!- Esa frase también lo aludia a sus sentimientos del pasado y que seguían intactos en el presente

-No, no ha cambiado nada... pero por dentro mandé a hacer algunas remodelaciones… ¿quieres verlas?- ella asintió y él la tomo de la mano... ¡ven!...Mira, ¿te acuerdas que aquí tenía un pequeño estudio?- dijo señalando el lugar que ahora habia una chimenea.

-¿y dónde está ahora el estudio?- preguntó asombrada

-¿Ves esa puerta?...-la llevó hasta ésta y la abrió. Candy admiraba todo- ¿No te parece un hermoso lugar?

-¡Lo es Terry!... es muy fino y elegante- de pronto su mirada se centró en aquel gran mueble.

-¡Aun lo conservo!- Candy paso sus manos por su superficie- Es el mismo...No he vuelto a practicar, pero haría un esfuerzo.

El piano en el que solía tocar algunas piezas que habia aprendido. En aquellos días, lo hizo para sus amigos, pero en su corazón fue especialmente para ella-¡ven siéntate a mi lado!...como en los viejos tiempos- acercó un taburete y ella se acomodó a su lado. Terry apartó la tapa del piano y sus dedos empezaron a tocar las teclas como si nunca hubo dejado de hacerlo. La hermosa melodía los transportó. Ella cerró sus ojos, era una música tan suave y se sentía tan bien allí. -¡Cómo quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo cambiar todo, todo!-pensó y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras ella evocaba esos recuerdos. Terry abrió sus ojos al percibirla en silencio. Al finalizar la melodía, ella bajó su rostro, pero sus lágrimas no pasaron desapercibidas.

-¡Disculpame !...No ha sido mi intención, pero muchas veces también me pasa igual...¡Extraño esos días!...solo quise que estuvieras bien y he conseguido lo contrario.

-Fue una época especial...nada nos preocupaba más que solo los estudios, salir bien y graduarnos con prontitud. En ese entonces mi Padre vivía y...- Ella volvió a bajar su rostro, pero él lo acuno en sus manos. Candy estaba llorando y él limpio sus lágrimas-¡Cómo quisiera que estuviera vivo!.

-Tu Padre donde quiera que esté desea que seas feliz...sé feliz Candy, aferrate a conseguirla- Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, la suavidad de sus manos, su mirada, sus palabras, todo eso la envolvió como en un trance. No se apartó al contrario cerró de nuevo sus ojos mientras sus manos tocaban los hombros masculinos. Estuvo por largos segundos así y entonces sin pensarlo lo atrajo a su boca. Ella lo besaba y era como el roce de la brisa. Movía sus labios lentamente al ritmo de los suyos. Era un beso distinto. Sentir que tenía el permiso, se aventuró a explorarlos -¿Estaría soñando?- temía el momento de despertar- Ella lo aceptaba y tan solo eso la había perdido. El hecho continuó e iba subiendo de intensidad. Recordó su condición y poco a poco tomando la cordura se apartó de esos labios.

-¡Discúlpame Terry!...no debí hacer esto… ¡Lo siento!... tengo que irme- tomó su bolsa, estaba apenada y nerviosa- por favor llévame a casa.

-¡Espera Candy!- la tomó de las manos. Ella temblaba, él también por todas las sensaciones del momento.

-No Terry…yo no quiero hacerte más daño y mira lo que he hecho...es una estupidez lo que he cometido... No es justo para ti.

-Candy...el daño esta hecho y no olvido tus palabras... Sabes bien que te amo y tan solo de saberte con él, me ha destrozado el corazón… ¿Qué más dolor puedo sentir? ¿Que más daño me puedes hacer?...pero no te culpo, no, no es tu culpa... Has sido clara conmigo, no espero nada de ti...siempre será mi culpa, por mi cobardía, porque no pude luchar por tí y me acobardé. Lo merezco- le vió fijamente a sus ojos.

-No quiero confundirte...yo, solo fue un maldito impulso...¡Lo siento!

-….Sé que solo has reaccionado por el momento...No tienes por qué disculparte.

-Terry…yo no tengo derecho a hacerte esto... soy una mujer casada y no está bien...por favor olvida lo que ha ocurrido...olvidame.

-¡No es tan fácil!...¿Crees que no quisiera hacerlo? ¿Crees que no quisiera olvidar que estás con él, que te acuestas con tu marido, mientras me consumo todas las noches soñándote? ¿Que es quien te acaricia, te besa y te hace el amor?

-¡Basta Terry!

-No espero nada de tí, pero no me digas que te olvide...Es mi corazón, es mi vida, son mis sentimientos...No, no tienes derecho a decirme que es lo que tengo o no que olvidar-¡Quisiera tener tu entereza! Tus agallas para no sentir esto. Este maldito sentimiento que me arde en el pecho…. Lo sé Candy, yo me enamoré solo….y tienes razón, sería un egoísta pretendiendo a hacer algo que no sientes….Te prometo que trataré de olvidarte, no sé cómo, pero lo haré.

-Terry...

-¡Te llevaré a Casa!


	4. Chapter 4

by: Angy Granchester

* * *

Habría querido ir en el mismo instante que supo que estaban juntos, pero tenía una cita con aquella hermosa mujer - Collins empezaba a ser un problema. Si Candy supiera que es él quien le miente y la engaña y quien no tiene autoridad moral para sus reclamos- ¡No!, Candy jamás se enterará de esto! -dijo en su interior- Esa mujer ya lo esperaba impaciente en el mismo lugar con una botella de champagne y vestida de manera muy provocativa.

Luisa la observó correr a su habitación, se miraba inquieta y nerviosa y escuchó cuando echaba llave a la puerta de su recámara. Lo dicho anteriormente nada iba bien en ese matrimonio.

Al volver a su departamento se tumbó en su sofá. Lo sucedido anteriormente, pasaba por su mente como una escena en cámara lenta. La había sentido temblar en ese beso, ella había correspondido de igual manera, estaba seguro que así habia sido, esta vez no hubo bofetada, sino aceptación, al mismo tiempo se sintió tan mal por orillarla a hacerlo. No tenía el derecho de arrastrarla al fango. No, no tenía ningún derecho. Es una mujer prohibida y debería olvidarla…debería odiarla por permitirle probar de nuevo sus besos- No tienes la culpa Candy, no, he sido el único por mi estúpida cobardía…!tiene razón….! debo alejarme y dejarla vivir en paz…. ¡Ella no se merece esto!- dijo suspirando hondamente-Luego de un rato en que su mente divagaba entre sus recuerdos, llamo a su Padre para confirmar su visita, de esa forma dejaría al menos de pensar un momento en ella.

Fue entrada la noche cuando escuchó el ruido del motor. Despertó ansiosa viendo el reloj, eran las 3 de la madrugada. Sus pasos se arrastraban por el pasillo hasta llegar a la recamara contigua, luego de un rato de no percibir más ruido se aseguró de tener llave en su puerta y trató de volver a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con más ira que la noche anterior. No se iria sin antes hablar con ella y entro a la habitación sin ser solicitado.

-¡Te agradecería que la próxima vez toques a mi puerta!

-¡No tengo que pedir permiso para entrar a las habitaciones de mi Casa, donde está mi esposa!-ella le dió la espalda, empezaba a detestar la presencia de su marido- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?- fue su pregunta cargada de un tono serio y nada agradable- Candy, te di la confianza y abusaste de ella…estuve llamando a Casa varias veces, era tarde y no habías regresado. He querido ser condescendiente contigo permitiéndote libertad, esa libertad que tanto me reclamas….Así que es mejor que me des una buena explicación.

-¿Explicación? -La Rubia rodo los ojos- creo que es más que evidente Neal, después de varios días de no poder hacerlo se me pasó el tiempo sin pensarlo, pero estaba consciente de que así era. Me entretuve un poco….y cuando vi, ya era muy tarde.

-¿Crees que soy idiota, verdad?...

-Eh? ¡No entiendo por qué lo dices! Solo te estoy dando la explicación que quieres.

-Escúchame muy bien Candy- se acercó intimidante a su rostro- a mí no me vas a ver la cara de estúpido…. Puede ser que hayas estado con los primos, pero después ¿Dónde fuiste? Pasaste toda la tarde fuera de casa- ¿Con quién estuviste?- otra pregunta como una daga.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-...Y ninguna de ellas han sido contestada - vió como si una fiera saliera del cuerpo de Neal- ¿Sabes por qué? porque no sabes que decir...pero yo te lo diré…. estuviste en un Restaurante con el maldito de Granchester- Candy se levantó de inmediato llena de temor

-Yo…

-¡Siéntate que no he terminado!...Lo que quisiera saber es donde fuiste después.

-¿Mandaste a alguien a espiarme?

-No me respondas con otra pegunta y dime la verdad-Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de ese hombre con mala fama, pudieran involucrarte con él. Ya sabes cómo se las gasta la gente en ese tipo de cotilleos- dijo con tono furioso- No voy a permitir que andes en boca de la gente al verte con ese tipo ¿Qué pensaran de ti y de mí? ¿Que no tengo la suficiente autoridad como para poner en su sitio a mi Esposa? Te exijo que te alejes de él… ¿Entendiste?

-….Tú no entiendes que Terry solo es mi amigo. Sí, me lo encontré por casualidad y me invitó a comer, solo quería pasar un rato agradable, eso fue todo.

-¿Un rato agradable? Es conmigo que tienes que pasar esos ratos agradables… ¡soy tu esposo!... Nada tienes que hacer con ese tipo

-¡Basta ya!...basta de tus estúpidos celos... ¿Ya se te olvido que lo conozco antes que a tí?...que ha sido mi amigo casi desde siempre, el hecho de que tu pienses de otra manera es tu problema, es tu cabeza….siempre ves cosas que no son y luego te pones de este modo, por eso no comente mi encuentro casual con Terry - De verdad… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

-Compórtate como lo que eres….Mi esposa. Haciendo lo que debe hacer en la cama de su marido- dijo sobrepasando la entrada de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-He sido clara con esto Neal….no deseo entrar en una discusión.

-¡Al diablo con tu maldito tiempo!-¡Bésame!... ¡Quiero estar contigo!- dijo tan cerca de su boca.

-¿Qué?

-Que me beses, que me abraces- dijo apretando sus brazos con fuerza- quiero sentirte otra vez.

-¡Me estás lastimando!- apartó su rostro -¡Por favor!-¡Suéltame!...No quiero- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-NO QUIERES…. ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA SITUACIÓN- En su furia, en su enojo la empujó con la intención de tirarla al piso, pero se sostuvo de la cama golpeándose uno de sus brazos- He sido un idiota y esto no te lo voy a aguantar más. Vas a hacer lo que yo diga- masculló entre dientes.

Candy se levantó de inmediato-¡Así las cosas no se pueden arreglar!...Así no….no es la manera…por favor sal.

-¿Entonces dime de que forma?... -se acercó de nuevo a ella- ¡Quiero hacerte el amor! Y tú me rechazas…. Te pido un beso y me esquivas como si te produjera asco ¿cómo no quieres que piense lo peor? Te encuentras con ese maldito y solo me imagino tus risas y atenciones y yo solo recibo un no como respuesta ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Candy?...dímelo de una vez

-¡Sal de mi cuarto! Y no vuelvas a hacerlo…esto no te lo voy a soportar más.

-Puede que no quieras nada…Esta bien…pero permanecerás aquí conmigo siempre. No te será fácil deshacerte de mí ¿me oyes? Eres mia, solo mia y si ese imbécil de Granchester se atreve, te juro que soy capaz de matarlo…. No volverás a salir, no vas a ver a nadie.

-Sí, claro….eso es lo que siempre has querido... ¡dominarme!...tú no quieres una esposa, tú no quieres una mujer que piense y decida, quieres una mujer sumisa, que este siempre a tu disposición. Puedes encerrarme Neal, encerrar mi cuerpo, pero no mi espíritu…. lo siento, yo no soy así. Me da lástima saber que nunca hiciste un intento porque nuestros problemas se arreglaran. Nunca pudiste respetar una palabra mía.

-Nuestros problemas no se arreglarán nunca, ¿sabes por qué?...porque se perfectamente que no me amas, lo sé y eso es suficiente para que nada se solucione….nunca me amaste Candy- bajó su mirada y no respondió- ¿No dices nada?...sabes que tengo razón.

\- No quiero discutir más contigo...-dijo mientras tocaba su brazo y mano lastimada-¿Te puedes retirar? Necesito estar sola.

-Está bien, te dejaré por el momento…. Hoy tenemos una fiesta en honor a nuestros clientes así que quiero que estés conmigo y pongas buena cara. A mi Regreso espero que estés lista y al menos cumplas esa parte que te corresponde.

-No iré….No estoy de ánimos.

-¡No he preguntado si quieres ir! Irás porque así lo quiero yo y es mi última palabra.

Reposaba en su cama mientras las lágrimas fluían. Todavía sentía su corazón latir y una tristeza que fue ahogada con los recuerdos de su reciente pasado. Aquel beso, el primero solo despertó su sentir. La nueva caricia solo le confirmaba lo que ha querido ahogar en el olvido. Nunca ha resultado acertado menos para una mujer olvidar a un hombre en los brazos de otro.

* * *

Estaba centrado en la revisión de los nuevos contratos de propiedades, sumido entre documentos de compras y ventas de inmuebles. Había pasado una semana. Una semana de este mismo modo y al finalizar el día allí estaba Susanna quien se callaba sus desplantes e indiferencias por retenerlo a su lado.

-¡Terry…! ¿Pasa algo?

-¡No!- giró su rostro- ¿Crees que deba pasarme algo?

-Bueno, es que desde hace unos días, no sé, estas un poco distinto, pensativo como si algo te preocupara.

-¿Distinto? Por favor soy el mismo de siempre

-Terry, sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Solo estoy muy cansado. El trabajo y todos los pendientes me han dejado exhausto. Ya lo decía mi Padre que todo esto requiere mucha responsabilidad.

-¡Lo has hecho bien querido!...ha sido un maravilloso administrador. Pero también ha sido cansado para mí y aquí estoy ¿Por qué no me has pedido reunirnos en tu departamento? Sirve que te dé un buen masaje y te sientas renovado cariño

-No, creo que ahora no estoy de ánimos….lo que quiero es estar solo y descansar.

-¡No te entiendo!-…. ¿Por qué? Y no me digas que no pasa nada, porque siento tu cambio ¿por qué me estás excluyendo de tu vida? He hecho todo lo que quieres, no he pedido nada para mí y ahora me sales con esto….

-Por favor….entre tú y yo nunca hemos hablado de un compromiso y si ahora quiero estar solo, es porque quiero estar solo...nada más. ¿Acaso eso no lo puedes entender?

-Sé el motivo por qué lo haces….-dijo con voz fuerte- Por quien lo haces….Terry, sigues pensando en esa mujer…. ella nunca será tuya. Es una mujer casada….deberías olvidar esa estupidez

\- ¿Enloqueciste?

-No, eres tú el que va a enloquecer si sigues con esa obsesión…, sí, estas obsesionado con ella que la mencionas en un momento que quiero solo para mi…. ella está con su marido, no te ama

-¡Basta ya! ¿De qué hablas...?

-¡Te escuché!... ni siquiera te diste cuenta…tuve que callarme y soportar que mientras estabas conmigo la llamabas a ella, no sabes cómo me sentí.

-Yo…no, no fue mi intención…Lo siento, de verdad…tú no te mereces esto… y creo ahora más que nunca, alejarnos….no te lo voy a negar, no a estas alturas…pero por favor no deseo hablar de ese asunto.

-¡Entonces olvídate de ella! Solo te traerá más dolor pensar en algo que no será…Yo estaré contigo siempre dándote mi amor incondicional, pero pon de tu parte y piensa que yo estoy aquí.

-Por favor Susanna….No.

-Perdóname Terry, pero yo te amo, sí, te amo mi amor y quiero que dejes de pensar en esa mujer. Yo puedo darte lo que ella no puede… Soy bella, hermosa y puedo hacerte feliz.

\- …Por favor Susy no quiero lastimarte- Suspiró cansadamente -Yo lamento mucho todo esto...Jamás podré darte ni ser lo que tú quieres y no deseo seguir aprovechándome de ti, de tu amor, de tenerte de esta manera…. No te lo mereces… no tengo el derecho de anular la posibilidad de que en un futuro encuentres un hombre que te amé de verdad y te dé el lugar que corresponde, ¡Lo siento!, pero no puedo cometer un error provocado por mis tristezas, por desilusión, quizás por despecho, no mereces ser un reemplazo... ¡Lo siento!

-¡Está bien!...no diré nada más, pero sé que reconocerás que soy la única que puede hacerte feliz- a esas alturas eran sendas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. El lamentaba comportarse de esa manera, pero sería más cruel construir ilusiones que no cumplirá, no se sentía capaz en ese é que se te pase toda esa tontería y ya me llamarás nuevamente….yo estaré allí para ti cuando quieras.

Mientras tanto

La noche habia sido un desastre para la Rubia. Tener que fingir que era la esposa feliz y perfecta. En toda la noche a diferencia de otras ocasiones su marido no perdía la oportunidad de marcar su territorio con cualquiera que se acercara a ella y no solo eso, luego a solas la culpaba en su comportamiento tachándola de coqueta y una cualquiera al sonreírles a los hombres como si los conociera de siempre. Nada de eso era cierto, Neal pese a nacer en familia rica, a veces perdía la poca educación que quedaba en él y miraba la actitud de su esposa como algo reprobable. Candy era así, jovial y espontánea y quien conversara con ella se sentía atraído por su sonrisa que reflejaba solo sinceridad.

-¿A dónde vas?- peguntó al verla retirarse en cuanto llegaron a la mansión.

-A mi recamara…estoy muy cansada.

-¡Espera!- se acercó por su espalda para acariciar sus hombros- por favor amor…perdóname por lo de la mañana. No fue mi intención lastimarte- ella no podía creerle, ni siquiera se habia atrevido a ver su brazo lastimado. Evidentemente solo quería tener un acercamiento íntimo e imponerse.

-¡Esta bien!...solo espero no se vuelva a repetir, porque eso no…no te lo voy a tolerar...Así que con tu permiso- y sin voltear a verlo siguió su camino ante la vista del hombre dejándolo desconcertado y sin habla.

* * *

La mañana siguiente viéndose frente al espejo analizaba los hechos de su vida. Tenía sendas ojeras por no dormir bien. Estaba cansada y aburrida de ver la vida pasar tras una ventana. ¿En qué momento perdió la brújula de su vida? ¿Su vitalidad y la esencia que la caracterizaba? No era la vida que soñaba, no era esa la forma de vivir que buscaba. Quizás el problema como bien lo habia dicho Annie, no era su marido, si no ella misma "Cuando no hay amor, no encuentras sentido a nada". Siempre habia sido una muchacha que no permitía que el mundo la ahogara, sino al contrario. Segura estaba que si su Padre viviera jamás dejaría que se hundiera en el abismo que ahora sentía era su vida. Tampoco su Tío Albert lo permitiría, pero nadie sabía lo que le pasaba en realidad. Había estudiado finanzas para en un futuro formar parte de la empresa Ardlay, pero nada de eso era posible. Habia sido una ilusión, algo más que su marido no cumplió cuando le hubo dicho que nada cambiaria en sus perspectivas y en sus planes y metas y que tendría su apoyo incondicional. Sintió rabia al recordarlo cuando de pronto unos fuertes golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién golpea de esa manera por Dios?... ¿Eres tú Luisa?

-¡ABRE CANDY!...ABRE INMEDIATAMENTE…

.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas de ese modo?- Estaba furioso y sus manos empuñadas.

-¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- Señalaba el frasco que había encontrado en una de las gavetas y que pudo leer claramente.

-Eh, he tenido problemas de insomnio y el médico me ha dicho que, que debo tomarlas….-Se recriminaba internamente su descuido.

-¡Es una casualidad que sea yo el que durmiera tanto! ¿No crees?

-No, no sé qué quieres decir- dijo con voz temblorosa- las olvidé en tu cuarto la última vez que dormí allí, no veo que tenga que ver contigo.

-ESTO ES LO QUE ME HAS ESTADO DANDO PARA MANTENERME DORMIDO, ES ESTO LO QUE PROVOCABA MI ENSOÑACIÓN…. ¿QUÉ PRETENDIAS? ¿MATARME?

-Ya he dicho que… las compré para mis problemas, he pasado varias noches sin dormir.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste sobre eso?... ¿Sabes por qué? porque tú no tienes ningún problema….No me mientas Candy…Vamos, dime la verdad- la tomo de un brazo y la sacudía con fuerza. Estaba asustada al ver la furia en los ojos de su marido. Tenía miedo.

-… ¡Fue tu culpa! Por todo lo que….- en ese instante sintió arder su cara, sus lágrimas salieron de inmediato. Le había abofeteado con tanta fuerza e ira que cayó al suelo.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA!. ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HICIERAS ESTO? AHORA ENTIENDO TODO….MALDITA SEA, COMO NO PUDE PREVERLO. CON ESTO ME DROGABAS

Las lágrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos, su cara estaba roja y caliente. De nuevo la tomó de los brazos, pero esta vez la lanzó a la cama-¡pagarás por esto!...

-No, no por favor no lo hagas- el miedo en su rostro le hizo retroceder. Salió inmediatamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La había encerrado.

-No, no, no…. ¡déjame salir!...por favor…abre la puerta. Escuchó el motor del auto. Se fue.

No fui sino hasta el anochecer que apareció ebrio y desaliñado. Le escuchó llegar y vió su sombra detenida muy cerca de su puerta, la luz estaba apagada y había asegurado por dentro, aunque tuviese las llaves no podría entrar. Todavía de pie frente a su puerta sentía tanta rabia que le provocaba cobrarse todas esas veces. Tenía el derecho y nadie podía objetar lo contrario. Se acercó más a la puerta y extrajo las llaves de su saco. La cerradura cedió, pero no pudo entrar. Ella estaba despierta. Tenía miedo. Con su cuerpo alcoholizado empujaba la puerta, pero apenas tenía fuerzas, cordura y menos equilibrio, lo que en el cuarto intento cayó al suelo. Se levantó y apoyado en la pared logró llegar a la otra puerta.

A la mañana siguiente su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Estuvo solo a la hora del desayuno y luego de hacerlo se tomó un par de analgésicos para bajar el dolor. Ella no saldría de la habitación hasta que lo ordenara, esas eran las instrucciones que dejo a Luisa. No quería verla, ni hablarle. Haría que se arrepintiera y le pidiera perdón.

Annie estaba preocupada, no habia vuelto a ver a Candy desde que tuvieron aquella charla, así que decidió hacerle una visita, la que Luisa le negó y ni siquiera que subiera a su habitación cuando le informo que ella se encontraba indispuesta. Por supuesto que Annie no creyó en ese argumento tan poco convincente de la empleada. Algo estaba sucediendo, pero no insistió.

Pasaron dos días y Candy seguía encerrada. Luisa aparecía solo para dejarle de comer. Hasta que la tarde del tercer dia.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ESPOSA GRANCHESTER?- Vociferó con voz fuerte al entrar a su oficina, y dando un golpe sobre el escritorio de Terry-DIME DONDE ESTA CANDY.

-¡Lo siento Señor!, pero no pude detenerlo- dijo la recepcionista del Emporio. La mujer estaba asustada por la agresividad del sujeto.

-¡No se preocupe!...conozco al Señor…. puede retirarse Teresa - Granchester lanzaba una furiosa mirada hacia su forzado interlocutor.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CANDY? Y NO ME DIGAS QUE NO SABES PORQUE NO LO VOY A CREER. NO ME IRE DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ME DIGAS DONDE ESTA.

-¡Escúchame bien imbécil!- masculló- no me gusta que vengan a mi trabajo a hacer espectáculos de este tipo….si no sabes dónde está tú esposa, menos yo….por favor...Ahora resulta que debo saber algo que a ti te corresponde…eres un estúpido.

-¡...TÚ DEBES SABER DÓNDE ESTÁ….VAMOS DÍMELO!

-Deja de gritar que éste no es sitio de animales…. ¡Estas demente! Y por cierto sin educación….Ya te lo dije…No sé nada de tu Esposa. ¿De qué forma hacer que entiendas?….Por favor Neal vete por donde viniste, haz lo que un marido debe hacer, pero no me molestes más.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- apareció Susanna- en todo el pasillo se escuchan los gritos de este Señor…llamaré a seguridad….usted no puede venir aquí como si fuera su casa.

-¡El Señor Leagan ya se va Susy! Al parecer se ha equivocado de lugar. ¿No es así?

-No me convences…tu retórica no me convence, pero ¡está bien! me voy. Solo te advierto que si me doy cuenta que tienes que ver con este asunto…te juro que me las pagarás.

-¡VETE SI!...YA DE UNA VEZ…. ¡FUERA DE AQUI!

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Susanna una vez a solas- ¿Ese hombre no es el marido de Candy? ¿Qué ha venido a reclamarte?

-Sí, es él, pero no tengo nada que ver de lo que me acusa….ese imbécil está loco- masculló enojado

-¿Y de que te acusa?

-Su mujer se ha ido de su casa y piensa que yo tengo que ver en ello… ¡Que fastidio!- Terry se mostraba ofuscado, pero en el fondo la visita de Neal lo dejó preocupado.

-¿Estás seguro Terry?

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!, no tengo en lo absoluto que ver con eso, pero Candy no se iría por nada, algo debió pasar y te juro que si me hubiese enterado antes, habría estado con ella.- Luego hizo varias llamadas a sus amigos, logrando hablar solo con Archie, pero éste no sabía nada y solo había logrado preocuparlo.

* * *

Leagan vociferaba furioso. Candy se habia ido sin decir nada, como si no existía. Luisa había agarrado la mayor parte amenazada con despedirla por ser la única que sabia y quien cuidaría de ella. Los demás empleados no sabían nada, con lo que a la gente de servicio le gusta el cotilleo entre ellos era seguro y no conveniente arriesgar a que media metrópolis lo supiera. Candy había escapado por la ventana de su habitación. La creyó tan frágil e incapaz de hacer algo como eso. Luisa arguyó en su defensa que cuando llegó a la puerta la llamó varias veces antes de entrar para dejarle sus alimentos, pero no recibió respuesta encontrándose con la ventana abierta de par en par. Cuando él se enteró revisó las gavetas y el armario, candy habia llevado poca ropa, toda se encontraba allí. Pensó que tal vez volvería como tantas veces discutían y regresaba a casa, además sin dinero, no podía ir muy lejos.

Se dirigió a su despacho y echó llave a la puerta, pidió que nadie lo molestara. Se embriagó y se quedó toda la noche allí tirado como un animal sobre el sofá, hasta el día siguiente que despertó en el mismo lugar. No tenía buen semblante, pero no podía descuidar las inversiones y la administración.

Una semana después pasó tan rápido como el viento. Candy no daba señales de aparecer. En Chicago no sabían nada, los hermanos Cornwell no quisieron preocupar a sus Tíos así que esperarían a que ella se comunicara. Mientras tanto Neal sentía una tensión insoportable, temía que ella pudiera ir a Chicago y descubrieran todas sus artimañas. Sabía que si eso pasaba, ella lo terminaría repudiando aún más.

Cuando salía del ascensor aquella mujer lo esperaba

-¡Lo siento Stacey!...ahora no…no tengo cabeza para hablar con nadie- dijo en susurro

-Tú te lo pierdes querido…..Mi marido no está por ahora…se encuentra en sus acostumbrados viajes de negocios y no sé cuando regrese… ¿Qué dices? podríamos pasarla bien.

Ignoró su comentario mientras la observaba distraídamente-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Deseas algo más? Necesito que me dejes solo.

-No te voy a permitir que me trates de este modo. Asi que para la próxima espero que no tengas pretextos. No ha habido nadie que me haya despreciado y no serás tú el que lo haga.

**Chicago**

En sus calles se podía percibir el ambiente festivo en el que sumía la ciudad. Había regresado sin nada, porque nada se había llevado.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Hija, Candy?... ¿eres tu mi amor?- Ross salía del despacho al escuchar su voz, había ido por unos documentos.

-¡Mama!...mamita… ¡Te extrañe mucho mamá! – se lanzó a los brazos de su madre sin poder sostenes sus lágrimas al ver a su madre,

-Mi amor, viniste ¡Que alegría de verte otra vez!…. ¿y tu marido, vino contigo? Tengo que agradecerle por cumplir su promesa de traerte.

-No…. He venido sola…

-Oh, entiendo... supongo que el trabajo no se lo permite…lo comprendo hija…pero dime ¿Cómo has estado?

-Mamá…Necesito hablar con Tío Albert… ¿será posible que me prestes tu auto?

-¿Con tu Tío?...no estoy entendiendo nada….Candy vienes desde Nueva York para hablar con tu Tío.

-Es algo muy importante….por ahora no puedo decirte nada, pero necesito tu auto.

\- ¡Me asustas!.. ¿qué está pasando?

-¡Me he separado de Neal…y necesito hablar con Tío Albert….por favor no me preguntes nada Mamá.

-¿Te separaste? Pero si solo han pasado unos meses.

-Problemas Mamá son solo problemas que debo resolver….pero necesito hablar con mi Tío.

-Hija, pero los problemas se resuelven en pareja y no de este modo…... Nadie dijo que un matrimonio es un jardín de rosas y que siempre las cosas serán iguales de maravillosas como lo es durante el noviazgo, es un reto que uno debe sobrellevar en la vida y tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible por amor.

-Tengo que ir a casa de mi Tío…ahora no puedo darte más explicaciones, es obvio que no me vas a entender- dió la vuelta pero inmediatamente su madre la detuvo. Candy hablaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa.

-¡No es necesario!...ellos están aquí….

Se dirigieron al fondo de la Residencia. Jazmín y Albert habían llegado a visitar a Ross Mary y gran sorpresa se llevaron. Jazmín la abrazo con tanta efusividad y de pronto sus lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas. Candy se detuvo a verla sabia del amor que la mujer le guardaba. Era como una segunda Madre y Candy desde que la conoció siendo muy niña sintió un profundo cariño por esa mujer.

**Luego de unos minutos**

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer Candy?

-Como nunca en mi vida Tío, pero para eso necesito tu apoyo.

-Todo eso que me cuentas…de separarte de Neal….de…

-…Debo hacerlo ¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda? Es algo que tengo que hacer.

-De sobra sabes que sí, y también sabes que siempre he respetado lo que decidas y si esto es lo que quieres por supuesto que tendrás toda la ayuda que necesites. Solo que aún no me has dicho que paso con ustedes, porque has decidido esto. Supongo que él no sabe nada y tarde o temprano lo tendré aquí…. ¿Es algo grave? Puedes confiar en mi ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida y no voy a permitir que por mantener apariencias un miembro de mi familia sea infeliz.

-Gracias, lamento mucho molestarte, después de todo lo que ha sucedido, de lo que hizo mi padre, pero no tengo a nadie a quien recurrir…

-Hiciste bien…con eso de que siempre crees que eres autosuficiente… y quiero que tengas presente que tú no tienes la culpa de los errores de tu Padre. Es verdad cometió todo lo que pasó, pero casi de inmediato nos recuperamos, es decir se recuperó la sucursal de Londres con las acciones que tu marido compró. El dinero va y vienes, así son los negocios, pero por favor no hablemos de eso que es pasado.

-¿Casi de inmediato?- preguntó ante su confusión y el recuerdo de aquella conversación sostenida.

-Bueno no quiero hablar del asunto, pero creo que mereces supongo alguna explicación…sé que los he mantenido al margen de este tipo de cosas. Anthony desconoce el asunto totalmente y ahora reconozco que ha sido un grave error de mi parte excluirlos, consideraba que no era necesario preocuparles. Deja de sentirte mal, tú no eres responsable de los actos de los demás, ¿Cuándo llegara el día que comprendas que no puedes resolverle la vida a nadie? Así haya sido tu propio Padre. Candy, después de lo que sucedió con la inversión, es verdad que tuve que sacar capital de un par de sucursales que estaban excelentes con buenos dividendos y eso me auxilió. Sin embargo requería mucho más capital para solventar los gastos que eran muchísimos. Era imperante vender parte de las acciones del corporativo en Chicago y así no perjudicar a las demás, fue entonces que Neal cuando se enteró de los aprietos que tenía, se ofreció a comprarlas, yo no tuve otra alternativa, celebramos el contrato de la cesión sin tener que tuviera conocimiento en lo absoluto del manejo, ni los procesos, pero eso no era ningún impedimento. En principio lo vi perfecto, es mi sobrino, mi familia y que mejor, sin embargo no ha demostrado interés y solo aparece para reclamar las ganancias…eso no es correcto.

-Tío, no entiendo nada….Neal me mostró un informe antes…es decir…antes de que aceptara casarme con él. En ese informe detallaba todo las inversiones que realizó mi Padre y las pérdidas que dejó. En ese momento tú podías perderlo todo y yo….

-¿Y entonces te casaste por eso?

-Se me presentó la forma de cómo ayudarte….

-¿A costa de ti misma?, eso es, es como si te hayas vendido…. ¡No puedo creerlo Candy! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Yo sé que cometí un gran error, pero….

-¡Maldita Sea!- dió un fuerte golpe en la puerta- ¡Ese miserable te engaño!...caíste en su trampa…

-No, por favor escúchame….no toda la culpa ha sido suya….yo si lo quería, talvez no lo amaba, pero con el tiempo pensé que podía llegar a hacerlo….Tío Albert, yo me dejé engañar, porque soy una tonta que creyó en él. Porque pensé que era un buen hombre. Dios es testigo que hice mi mayor esfuerzo, pero reconozco que tengo la mayor cuota de culpa en esto, por actuar por impulso, por no escuchar a mi corazón…merezco la orca por mi estupidez.

-Ahora estás aquí Candy…para enmendar tus errores y eso es importante. Que te hayas dado cuenta a tiempo. Las cosas no se pueden forzar y nadie puede juzgarte por actuar de este modo. Tú tienes derecho a decidir qué es lo que quieres hacer de tu vida….nadie más.

-Tío, yo…yo tengo el documento que me acredita las acciones. Semanas después de la boda nos reunimos con un abogado en casa y me explicó una cláusula del matrimonio, en donde dice que ya eran mías desde el momento que nos casamos, pero….No entiendo todavía muchas cosas.

-Estoy seguro que pretende persuadirte para que mires la posibilidad de conseguir el resto a costa de tu felicidad, como si tú fueras algo canjeable…Eso jamás voy a permitirlo. No me interesa recuperar nada, no si tú estás en el medio. Neal piensa que estamos en el siglo pasado y cree que voy a orillarte a eso…. ¡Esta demente!…como se ve que no me conoce. Ahora sabes que nada de lo que te dijo es verdad -¡Definitivamente que es un estúpido!...un mal negociante que no pudo prever que su táctica era una tontería. Tú no puedes volver con él si no lo deseas- Candy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, cómo no pudo saberlo antes- Eso te causaría más daño de lo que te ha hecho, porque su furia por tu abandono es el doble.

-No, eso no… no voy a ceder y por lo pronto quiero acelerar los trámites…quiero verme libre lo más pronto posible. Ahora entiendo todo su empeño de no permitirme que los viera….ni hablarles, ni una llamada.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, no me permitía venir a Chicago ni hablar con ustedes. Su miedo era que descubriera su mentira.

-Candy, ¿Dime que sucedió para que tomaras esta decisión? Te vi tan contenta el día de tu boda, aunque no me convencía del todo.

\- Hay cosas que…que no te puedo contar, espero me entiendas y esto ahora es un motivo más para confirmar que mi decisión sigue en pie…, pero te prometo que algún día lo haré.

-¡Esta bien y no te preocupes! Pero quiero que entiendas que lo que hayas hecho no justifica nada.

-Mi decisión está tomada… Annie está a cargo de ese asunto…por favor solo te pido que me apoyes.

-Me encargaré de todo lo que corresponde, no en vano tenemos abogados en la Familia, por favor tranquilízate...él no se va a quedar tranquilo y querrá hacer de las suyas, pero no sabe que está jugando con fuego y se puede quemar.

-Gracias …gracias por estar conmigo siempre. Te quiero mucho- ella extendió un abrazo y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Por favor no llores princesa….No quiero verte triste, saldrás adelante….sé que lo harás como siempre lo has hecho…desde que eras una niña…. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo y nunca olvidaré todo lo que ustedes han hecho por mí desde entonces. Le debo tantas cosas que no me alcanzará la vida….

-Candy, tú no nos debes nada. Quiero que quites eso de tu mente, somos nosotros quienes le agradecemos a Dios, a la vida por tenerte con nosotros.

* * *

**Nueva York**

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero no aguanto más esta incertidumbre… ¿Han sabido algo de Candy?- Estaba preocupado e inquieto. Había a ver a sus amigos al Bufet.

-Bueno, en realidad recién nos hemos enterado que Candy está en Chicago.

-¿En Chicago?- preguntó con tono desconcertado- pero, ¿Por qué el sujeto ese no lo sabe?...

-A estas alturas, claro que lo debe saber

-Ha ido un par de veces a mis oficinas reclamándome -No sé qué es lo que está pasando ¿Ustedes me pueden decir?, ¿Por qué ese tipo no la busca allá entonces?

-No sabemos muy bien lo que ha pasado….pero a juzgar por el silencio de Annie ha de ser algo muy delicado….ella no ha querido decirnos mucho del asunto- comentó Stear

-¿Annie?... ¿Annie sabía que Candy….se había ido?

-Ella estuvo en su casa desde el mismo momento en que desapareció. Neal no conoce donde vive Annie. Además es raro que no haya venido hasta acá- dijo Archie- y como verás ni nosotros estábamos enterados. Candy ni siquiera se ha comunicado. Todo esto me tiene preocupado. Le daremos tiempo y luego la buscaremos.

-Necesito hablar con Annie ¿Pueden llamarla? O no, mejor voy a su oficina….necesito saber.

-Terry… ¡espera!...no creo que consigas mucho, sabes que Annie es su amiga, su hermana incondicional, no te dirá nada más de lo que ya sabemos, que son cosas de Candy y que ella nos los dirá.

-Es que no puedo dejar las cosas así…. Algo debe haberle sucedido a Candy para que hiciera eso…irse de repente y luego ese tipo reclamándome a mí….No lo entiendo.

-Solo hay que esperar Terry….si Candy se fue a Chicago es porque fue a buscar a los Tíos y tarde que temprando sabremos qué es lo que sucedió. Si Candy no nos ha llamado es porque necesita tiempo.

-Me piden algo imposible…no me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando ¿Qué? Ustedes mejor que nadie conocen a Candy.

-Terry, debes hacerlo…no es a ti a quien le corresponde buscarla.

-Tampoco a ese tipo si le hizo algo….Stear, no necesitas restregármelo en la cara. Sé cuál es mi lugar, pero ante todo Candy es mi amiga.

* * *

-¡Te lo dije!...te lo dije que estabas arriesgando demasiado en ese estúpido matrimonio. No quisiste entender que estabas exponiendo demasiado. Nunca debiste cederle nada., al menos que te diera un hijo. Ahora solo tienes un quinto de participación. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?...NADA.

-Por favor… ¡No exageres!

-¡Claro que no es así!... el objetivo era tener toda la Empresa…. ¿No entiendes?... ser el dueño de todo y lo has echado a perder por tus estúpidas hormonas….tenías que actuar con cabeza fría.

-¡Basta ya!...serán tus objetivos, tus ambiciones….yo solo la quería a ella…. ¿Cómo hacerte entender que la amo?, no me habría importado no conseguirlas, eso no me interesa, si utilice toda esa farsa era porque la quería para mí y lo habia logrado, pero no sé, no sé qué hacer… se fue, me abandono.

-¡La dejaste ir fácilmente!...…siempre supiste que ella no te quería y fuiste un idiota haciéndola tu esposa….al menos ¿lograste preñarla? Un hijo de esa mujer pudiera ayudarnos mucho.

-No voy a hablar contigo sobre eso….por favor déjame solo.

-¡No lo puedo creer…!

-¡Vete por favor!

-Ahora ve y piensa como enfrentarás a Albert que de seguro ha de estar ansioso que lo hagas. A estas alturas la estúpida de tu mujercita ya debió ponerlo al tanto de todo….yo por mi parte haré de cuenta que nunca he sabido nada.

-¿Ah, sí? Y él te creerá- dijo en tono burlezco

-¡No lo sé!, pero espero que no me involucres en tus asuntos. He estado apoyándote, pero sabes bien que no me gustaba del todo el que te casaras con esa muchacha.

-Quisiera saber ¿Por qué nunca la has querido?...siempre que hablas de ella lo haces como si te ha hecho algo…como si ella representa...

-¡Tonterías! Simplemente es porque no me gusta su forma de ser…eso es todo. No sé de donde sacas esas cosas…pasando a otro tema, Tu Padre está enterado de esto y está muy preocupado por ti.

-Ahora no tengo cabeza. Dile que estoy bien y por ahora no puedo verlo. No puedo descuidar el trabajo.

**Chicago**

Observaba a través de las cortinas de su ventana de la que siempre seria su habitación. Su decisión ya estaba tomada y tendría que hacerlo lo más pronto posible, no por miedo a Neal, sino por ella misma. Su madre había puesto objeciones entre lágrimas, pero al final terminó por apoyarla también. No era una mala idea y como dijo ella misma, debía reinventarse y ser una nueva mujer, conseguir dar lo mejor como persona ser una nueva mujer con la capacidad de amar. Si había podido salir de aquel encierro, lograría salir adelante y no permitir que el mundo se le caiga encima. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que debía hacer que cada uno de ellos tomara el rumbo adecuado. Llamó a Annie para corroborar el proceso legal de su situación y que le mantuviera al tanto de todo. Ella le respondió que eso ya estaba en proceso, pero que le tomaría a lo sumo tres meses asumiendo por implicaciones de retraso de la otra contraparte debido al no común acuerdo existente. Lo conveniente era que no los hubiera. Terminó de ordenar algunas cosas, luego tomó pluma y papel y entonces, dejó fluir lo que en su corazón tenía guardado. Tras terminar, abrazó su almohada y las lágrimas fluyeron como antes lo hizo con sus pensamientos. Ella debía encontrar su valor como ser humano y como profesional.

**Mientras tanto en Nueva York,**

Neal seguía enfurruñado. Annie le había enviado una notificación avalada por un juez para empezar el proceso. Terry por su parte no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué había viajado a Chicago sin que su marido lo supiera? -¿Qué es lo que ocultas Candy?- se preguntaba internamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su departamento. Annie no le dijo más que solo lo que sabían los hermanos Cornwell, que ella se había ido para arreglar unos asuntos importantes y que lo demás no le correspondía a ella develar la vida privada de su amiga.

Su celular tenía como 20 llamadas perdidas, de Susanna, no lo atendía, no le importaba. Eran las 4 de la tarde y tras pensar y pensar se levantó del sillón con una determinación.

Susanna sentía que Terry se le estaba escapando de sus manos, poco a poco. Tontamente no reconocía que a Terry nunca lo tuvo y que de su cama también lo habia perdido. No encontraba la manera de retenerlo. Se habia alejado y tristemente no podía aceptar que esa relación habia llegado a su fin.

Tomo sus pertenencias y luego de haber hablado con Susanna se dispuso a tomar un taxi.

_"Querido Terry,_

_No sé cuándo leerás esta carta, pero sé que pronto lo harás…te conozco y estoy segura. Lamento tanto todo y por dejar pasar el tiempo, por no aceptar lo que me pasaba, lo que sentía…. Los viejos momentos compartidos nunca los he olvidado, solo tu conseguías que todo tuviera sentido… Han sucedido tantas cosas desde entonces… Terry. Me equivoqué y debo poner distancia por un tiempo, solo quiero dejar a un lado todo….necesito hacer algo y luego de algún tiempo, verte a la cara y decirte "Soy la Candy que conociste, la misma Candy". Necesito sentirme útil, necesito saber de lo que soy capaz de hacer….Perdóname Terry y espero me comprendas…Quiero decirte que…**que también te amo**._

_Hasta pronto_

_Candy_

Había viajado a Chicago. No podía quedarse inmutable ante lo que estaba pasando con ella.

Tras leer su pequeña carta sus sentimientos colapsaban. Estaba desconcertado -¡No entiendo! ¿Sabe dónde se fue? ¿Por qué?

-¡Ven siéntate por favor!- Albert algunos años mayor que Terry, pero le solicitó tratarlo con confianza- obviamente que lo sé, pero no puedo decírtelo. Ella solo se ha ido por un tiempo mientras arregla unas cosas muy importantes en su vida.

\- ¿Pretende que le crea lo que me ha escrito? No, no puedo hacerlo…

-Escúchame…. desconozco lo que ha pasado entre ustedes y lo que ha escrito, pero debes creerle…. Me pidió que te entregara esa carta en tus manos, sabía que vendrías ¿No te dice nada eso y el hecho de que tú hayas venido hasta acá?

-Es que no sé qué decir…y disculpa que venga a tu casa de esta manera a saber de ella, pero cuando su marido llegó a mis oficinas a reclamarme, me preocupé mucho. Supe después que regresó a Chicago. Sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no sé qué es, ella siempre se encerraba en si misma ¡Ahora vengo y me entero que se ha ido! Dejándome tan solo una nota No sé… No sé… ya no sé qué creer, ni pensar en realidad…, sí, eso es, quizás tenga tan solo un problema y luego ¿Qué pasará? definitivamente Candy se ha empeñado en volverme loco…dice aquí que me ama, pero se va así como si nada.

\- ¡Lo sabía!

-¿Cómo?

-Tiempo atrás supe que tenía fuertes sentimientos por Ti y como tú mismo lo has dicho ella se encerraba en su caparazón, siempre ha sido así y cuando anunció su boda simplemente nos sorprendimos y ese hecho chocó contra todo lo que pensábamos. La familia y yo no hicimos más que apoyar sus decisiones.- Hay cosas que han sucedido y que no me corresponden hablarlas incluso no creo saberlo todo…supongo que pasado un tiempo podrás verla y entonces aclararán las cosas.

-¡No es justo!

-Nada ha sido justo tampoco para ella, pero Candy ahora necesita alejarse un poco de todo. Poder tener el valor y el derecho de verte a la cara… si de verdad la quieres comprende su decisión…te ha dicho que te ama en un papel porque todavía no se siente capaz, pero estoy seguro que lo hará cuando llegue el momento - no puedo decirte más, así que, espera que ella se contacte contigo y cuando lo haga, mantengan la comunicación, sigan siendo amigos y luego el destino les dirá el rumbo a tomar.

-A veces pienso que he sido el que más daño le ha hecho…talvez nunca debí haber vuelto….

-¡No puedo culparte! No tengo razones, pero sí, en esta situación bien podría pedirte que te alejes de ella, no sé si tu presencia le hace bien o mal, solo sé que te ama a ti y yo solo quiero que sea feliz. Si tú eres esa persona, entonces no tengo más que decir. Quizás te has de preguntar por qué no apoyo a mi Sobrino….es simple... Ante todo, está lo que siente ella y por lo que veo sus sentimientos siguen siendo por ti.

Pasó más de un mes y en todo ese tiempo Neal no movió un dedo para buscarla, ni preguntar por ella y fue mejor así. Era evidente que era un cobarde y ni el amor que decía sentir por Candy hizo que diera la cara a Albert. Seguía renuente a firmar los documentos del divorcio. Según sus afirmaciones ella volvería tarde o temprano. Solo estaba dándole tiempo y luego todo eso pasaría. Su indecisión y capricho estaba colmando la paciencia de Albert. Hasta que al parecer un buen día se armó de valor y limó su cobardía, pensaba que esta vez la vería y la convencería de volver con él, ya vería con que argumentos.

-¡Esperaba que pronto me dieras la cara, querido Sobrino!, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Candy te dejó- el comentario mordaz le incomodó, pero es que verle la cara a Neal de verdad que lo sacaba de quicio.

-Pues estoy aquí….porque también necesito hablar con Candy...¿Dónde está?

-¡Muy tarde! ¿No crees?...y lamento tanto no poder darte esa información. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no la verás.

-No la encontré en casa de la Tía Ross. Supongo que entonces está aquí…cuando surge cualquier problema siempre se esconde bajo tu amparo….pero no creo que sea tarde…. aún no he firmado esa tontería.

-¿Cualquier problema?

-No sé qué es lo que Candy te ha dicho, pero no estaría aquí si es algo que no me favoreciera. Sabes que en un matrimonio surgen problemas y al mínimo ella se va y me pide el divorcio…. ¿No te parece que está exagerando?….Nunca pensé que fuera tan inmadura.

-Estas aquí por qué piensas que puedes convencerme o convencerla a ella. Candy oculta algo, pero tarde o temprano lo sabré. Tal y como me enterado de algunas cosas últimamente…. ¿Seguirás negándote a firmar?...Mira que eso no te conviene en lo absoluto.

-No puedo creer que ustedes, los honorables Ardlay apoyen este divorcio ¿Esos son los valores que le inculcaron ? ¿Irse y abandonar a su marido? ¿En unos meses se le olvidó todo? se fue sin decirme nada…eso no se lo puedo perdonar. No entiendo como tan pronto todo lo que decía sentir se le esfumó de la noche a la mañana.

-Sí, como tan pronto sacaste las garras. Candy no se aleja de nadie si no se siente lastimada y no creo que haya sido cuestión de la noche a la mañana.

-Candy será siempre mi Esposa…ella siempre estará atada a mi "Hasta que la muerte nos separe"…así lo dijo el sacerdote con todas sus letras y así lo aceptó ella.

-Yo soy el primero en respetar eso, sin embargo hay tantas personas en esa condición y no por ello deben soportar una unión que les haga infeliz. Respeto el matrimonio, pero desconozco lo que ha pasado entre ustedes y si Candy acudió a mi yo no le voy a negar mi ayuda ¿entiendes?…. algo que siempre he sabido hacer es respetar sus decisiones. Ella tiene derecho, cada quien tiene derecho de vivir su vida… pienso que lo importante para Dios es que los seres humanos sean felices, claro sin pasar por encima de los demás.

-¡La conozco! Y estoy seguro que ella….volverá conmigo…

-No, tú no la conoces…- le interrumpió bruscamente- No vas a chantajearla más porque no lo voy a permitir. Ella no te ama… ¿Cómo pretendes tenerla? ¿A la fuerza?...eso sería poco hombre de tu parte. A una mujer no se le tiene así, pero ¡De que hablo contigo!, si ni siquiera pienso que sepas lo que es el amor.

-¿Ella te dijo eso?...peor entonces…mintió al prometer fidelidad, estar conmigo hasta el final.

-Déjala tranquila si de verdad alguna vez la quisiste. Si de verdad sientes amor por ella como dices… déjala.

-¿PARA QUÉ? ¿PARA VAYA CORRIENDO A LOS BRAZOS DEL MALDITO HIJO DE LOS GRANCHESTER?…CREES QUE NO SE QUE ELLA LO AMA A EL….PERO NO, ESO JAMÁS, JAMÁS. CANDY ES MIA, SOLO MIA Y DE NADIE….PREFIERO VERLA MUERTA QUE CON ESE TIPO.

-¡BASTA YA!- Albert se llenó de furia y arremetió un fuerte sobre su escritorio- ESCÚCHAME BIEN PORQUE NO LO VOY A VOLVER A REPETIR.… ¡NO PERMITIRÉ AMENAZAS! SI NO FIRMAS LOS DOCUMENTOS ENTONCES ME VERÉ EN LA OBLIGACIÓN DE TOMAR OTRAS MEDIDAS.

-¿AHORA CON QUE SALDRÁS?

.-Si sigues poniendo objeciones….te denunciaré…te lo advierto.

\- ¿Denunciarme? ¿De qué?...¿te volviste loco?.

-"Por hurto de información confidencial".

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? No sé de qué hablas…has perdido la cordura.

-Ya me he asesorado con un buen abogado y sería bueno que vayas buscando el tuyo, porque si empiezo este proceso, podría llevarte hasta tres años de prisión. Creo que eso no te convendría en lo absoluto, perderías muchos millones de dólares….Sabes que lo que hiciste es considerado un delito y puedo pedir la suma de una buena multa si así lo quisiese.

-Te recuerdo que también es mi Empresa y yo solo quise informarme…no hurte nada….

-¡Ni creas que me vas a convencer!... Por favor…. ¿Tu empresa? No me hagas reír…eso es lo que le dijiste a Candy. ¿Se te olvida que yo sigo siendo el Presidente del Corporativo?...tú sabias todo, si no, no habrías comprado las acciones….no vengas a tomarme el pelo con ese argumento tan flojo y estúpido…. sabes que tengo razón. Hurgaste entre mis cosas y violaste el código de confidencialidad de la Empresa y no conforme con eso manipulaste la información a tu conveniencia y así obtener un beneficio personal.

-¡Eso debes probarlo ¡No basta con solo decirlo! de lo contrario sería yo quien te hiciera una demanda por injurias y calumnias

-¿Me crees idiota? No movería un solo dedo si no tuviese las pruebas…. Mira que siempre he desconfiado de ti, pero cuando Candy te eligió para casarse no me importó el que fueras parte de mi Empresa, pensé que pese a todo, ella habia visto en ti algo bueno, pero por lo visto me equivoqué contigo…

-¿Dónde está ella? -¡Necesito hablarle!

-Fuera de tu alcance por supuesto...¡No la verás!

-¡Todavía sigue siendo mi Esposa! Tengo el derecho…Tú no puedes hacer eso.

-No por mucho tiempo….ella no desea volver contigo y no soy yo quien que lo ha decidido...Es ella.

-¡Maldición!..

-¡Acepta firmar y se termina esto!…reconoce que todo te salió mal. Haz las cosas más fáciles por favor. De todos modos es un hecho tu divorcio. Nadie con una pizca de inteligencia hace lo que tú hiciste… Apostaste en que Candy estaría sometida a ti siempre, por dinero….

-Una vez lo hizo...se caso conmigo

¡Por Dios!… ¡Como se nota que no la conoces!...Ella sabe que cometió un error, pero no volverá a repetirlo.

-¡ES UNA MUJERZUELA!

-¿Qué dices?- Albert se levantó de su lugar

-¡QUE ES UNA MALDITA MUJERZUELA!- Neal le sostenía la mirada y Albert se acercó a él lentamente. Lo tomó de la solapa con tanta fuerza-TODO PARA PODER REVOLCARSE CON ESE IMBECIL.

-No voy a ensuciarme las manos contigo, porque para ello necesito la respuesta de un hombre y aquí no lo hay…."vete con mucho cuidado Neal, porque hasta el resto de las acciones que aún posees se irían al traste". Deja tus tontas amenazas y vete….vete si no quieres parar en la cárcel.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y se convirtieron en dos meses más. Albert consideraba que había sido suficiente y Neal no tuvo más que ceder. Había recibido un correo con las fotos que comprobaban su delito. Nunca se percató que allí hubiera cámaras de seguridad y menos que el maldito Tío ladino guardara precisamente esa grabación. Albert se reía al recordar que la propia Candy fue quien le sugirió poner esas cámaras de seguridad a raíz de un robo en una empresa en la siguiente calle, donde habían sustraído equipos de cómputo y mucho dinero a vista y paciencia del personal de seguridad y que nadie pudo identificar. En principio objetó sobre el asunto aludiendo que eso no iba a suceder precisamente en su oficina cuando tenía agentes de seguridad por ser un banco, pero luego pensando en la idea de su Sobrina consideró factible la idea. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que Albert le sobrellevaba en años y experiencia? quiso pasarse de listo y salió trasquilado.

Se limitaba a observarlo y escucharlo. Asi pasaron varios días, desde de su regreso de Chicago Terry se alejó más de ella y solo era llamada cuando la necesitaba en asuntos de la Empresa. Desconocía totalmente lo que pasó en aquel viaje a Chicago, desconocía totalmente los motivos, si tenía que ver con la desaparición de ella. Sin embargo al ver el semblante y reacción del hombre era posible que tenía mucho que ver con ella y que seguramente lo había rechazado. Ella le sonreía pero nada de eso llamaba la atención. Lo había perdido ¿Qué hacer para recuperarlo? ¿Qué hacer para que volviera a sus brazos? Empezaba a odiarla, solo había conseguido a un hombre vacío, mientras aquella mujer tenía su corazón. Eso siempre lo supo… Siempre supo que Terry no la amaba y que era otra mujer que se le habia metido en el alma. Fue ella y solo ella la que se hizo castillos en el aire. Cuando recordaba sus antiguos encuentros y lo bien que lo pasaban juntos, sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Por lo visto él pudo zafarse bien de ella.

-¡Candy!..…amiga todo está listo…- Era Annie quien le comunicaba los términos de las gestiones - Ya es un hecho tu divorcio. No te niego que en principio fue difícil, pero de pronto cambio de opinión. ….- Anteriormente antes de partir Candy habia firmado los papeles ya luego era cosa que Neal lo hiciera también.

-¡Me has dado una buena noticia Annie! Te agradezco tanto.

-¡Me alegro por ti amiga!-Sabes que fue un placer hacerlo… Solo que por haberte casado por la iglesia sigue vigente, pero puedes interponer una solicitud. Exponer los motivos.

-¡Lo sé Annie!... entiendo lo que me quieres decir…Cuando vuelva a Estados Unidos lo haré. Veré todos los términos para hacer la solicitud.

-…Ante las leyes de los hombres no incurres en delito si te volvieras a casar. En estos momentos estoy finalizando todo para la inscripción y bueno…te dejo...estamos en contacto…adiós.

-¡Señor Scott!- exclamo al verlo frente a ella- ¿Necesita algo?

-Solo deseaba felicitarla…. de verdad que es usted muy eficiente.

-En realidad no ha sido difícil, salvo que su cliente estaba muy renuente…y fue bueno que después haya aceptado, las cosas así son más rápidas…no había hijos y en cuanto a bienes mi cliente no deseaba nada.

-Pero bien pudo obtenerlo…su cliente interpuso la demanda al corto tiempo de irse….no podía considerarse que haya abandonado el hogar…tenia derechos a recibir una indemnización.

-Así es…quizás usted no lo sepa, pero su cliente maltrataba físicamente a su esposa, lo menos que ella quería era estar llevando tramites por bienes materiales.

-Pero, ¿Por qué usted no presentó ese argumento?

-Ya se lo dije…mi clienta que es mi amiga también, no puso denuncia, así que sería la palabra de ella contra la de ese hombre. Ella solo deseaba alejarse de él…. es lo que quiso y es lo que cumplí.

-¡Entiendo! Y que pena que existan hombres así…. Bueno, también venía a…a ver si aceptaría una invitación, digo, para celebrar su triunfo.

-¿Mi triunfo? Bueno, Eh, en realidad tengo mucho que hacer, mañana debo partir a Nueva York donde tengo mi Bufet…. me ha tomado en mal momento….quizás sea en otra ocasión si nos topamos algún día.

-¡Es una lástima!...no sé si la vuelva a ver, ¡usted se va!... No pensaba quitarle gran tiempo…solo era invitar a una hermosa dama a que me acompañe a almorzar- Leonardo Scott un hombre de unos 30 y tantos años bien parecido, elegante y de unos ojos azules penetrantes. Vivía solo en Chicago en una casa que sus padres ya fallecidos le heredaron al morir- pero bien no insisto, en otra ocasión será.

-….Yo…. está bien Colega…le tomó la palabra….me vendría bien un poco de distracción. Le aceptó la invitación.

**Brasil meses después**

Se desempeñaba en su trabajo eficientemente en la sucursal de esa Ciudad coadyuvando junto a Ayrton Ferreira, la administración de la sucursal Bancaria. Estaba fascinada con su empleo y en los logros obtenidos en poco tiempo. Se acopló perfectamente a sus funciones.

\- Creo que no deberías extralimitarse tanto con el trabajo…mañana seguimos revisando esos créditos, por favor descansa un poco.

-Sí, necesito comer algo – dijo al pasar sus manos por su resentido estomago plano que demandaba su atención- y dormir para recuperar fuerzas.

-Me encantaría que aceptaras mi invitación a cenar…sirve que ultimemos detalles sobre el contrato que John Miller quiere celebrar con nosotros.

-¿John Miller, el dueño de las sucursales Garzas?

-Ese mismo…

-…. Estuve revisando esos documentos, pero lo que propone el Señor Miller es descabellado. No podemos darle todo ese crédito si no hay garantías fuertes. Los negocios no se hacen de esa forma…y los bancos no trabajan así… ¡Lo siento mucho!, pero no estoy de acuerdo en hacer ese contrato. ¿Qué opinas tú?

-¡De acuerdo contigo!... Si no hay garantías…no podemos arriesgarnos.

-No…no podemos, yo me encargaré de llamarlo y explicarle que debe dejarnos garantías sólidas que puedan cubrir todo ese crédito….si no, no podemos hacer nada.

-Deja eso en mis manos, no es la primera vez que hacemos negocios.

-Entonces el Señor Miller, debe saber cómo son los procesos.

-Sí, pero, no me has contestado…-ella levanto su mirada distraídamente- sobre ir a comer a un bonito lugar. No creo que tengas ánimo para llegar a tu departamento y preparar comida.

-Oh, perdona ya la había olvidado.

-…vamos, dime que sí. Debes distraerte un poco. Desde que viniste a este lugar no has parado de trabajar. Una mujer tan linda como tú también necesita un poco de distracción.

-¡Tienes razón!, pero cuando me hablaste del contrato Miller no pensabas en eso…era hablar más de trabajo.

-Sí, es verdad, lo siento….- dijo un poco apenado, lo que en realidad quería Ayrton era pasar un momento con ella fuera de la empresa, lejos de documentos y números, disfrutar una rica comida y charlar.

Al llegar las miradas de los presentes se centraron en esa Rubia de grandes ojos verdes. Vestida de esa forma tan seria y de colores sombríos y aun así, no perdía su elegancia, menos una pizca de su natural belleza. Él se sentía orgulloso de llevar a esa mujer de su brazo. Degustaron de la comida y de la bebida, una copa de vino tinto. El hombre era una buena compañía y había temas comunes e importantes que tratar. Habían conformado un buen equipo. Enviaban informes mensuales sobre desempeño y progreso de la Sucursal en Sao Paulo. Albert estaba satisfecho y nunca dudó de la capacidad de su Sobrina. En las llamadas que ella le hacia la escuchaba serena y tranquila. Hubiese dado todo y más por verla y escucharla sonreír siempre. Ayrton recordaba cuando la conoció por primera vez. Candy llevaba una carta de presentación del dueño del Corporativo y supo en ese instante que era la Sobrina del mismo y además le solicitaba toda la ayuda posible para que se socializara con el manejo de la Empresa. Ella había sido muy receptiva aunado a sus esfuerzos y ansias de labrar su futuro. Su presencia le hizo sentir cosas muy diferentes.

-¡Todo ha estado exquisito! De verdad que este lugar es maravilloso y te da una sensación de paz.

-¡Qué bien que te ha gustado Candy!...Yo vengo muy seguido a este lugar.

-Ya veo, casi todos te conocen….

-Sí, es que en casa, comer solo pues como que no es siempre agradable.

-Disculpa creo que he sido una persona muy descortés, después de muchos meses no sé nada de la persona con quien trabajo….digo, en términos laborales.

-Es lógico y no te preocupes… pero no estamos dentro de la Compañía, así que me gustaría saber sobre tu vida….claro si deseas hacerlo por supuesto.

-¿Mi vida? Me temo que no hay mucho que contar de mi vida...Como ya lo sabes soy la Sobrina de Albert Ardlay, Mi Madre Ross es su hermana y forme mis estudios en finanzas en la Universidad de Nueva York. He cumplido uno de mis más grandes sueños al venir aquí y poder trabajar. También tengo un hermano, Anthony al que adoro con todo mi corazón, él es médico.

-¡Oh, qué bien! un médico en la familia…eso es muy bueno.

-Ahora es tu turno.

-Amo esta Ciudad donde nací, mis Padres emigraron a Estados Unidos desde hace unos años, yo preferí quedarme aquí y empezar una vida solo. Cuando recién cumplí los 30 años entré al Corporativo a trabajar. Recuerdo que conocí al Señor Ardlay por casualidad en el Museo de Arte, en ese entonces había una exposición Italiana importante. Entablamos conversación como si nos conocíamos de siempre. En ese momento ya mis Padres se habían ido y yo no contaba con trabajo. El me dió la dirección del Corporativo y me dijo que allí encontraría algo. Yo por supuesto que estaba feliz que ni siquiera le pregunte si él conocía a alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Nunca me dijo que tenía negocios en Sao Paulo y fue sorpresa mía verlo sentado en la silla del Gerente. Él es un hombre tan sencillo, tan diferente a todos esos hombres millonarios.

-Él es así. Mi tío es el hombre más bueno del mundo. Sabes, cuando murió mi Padre, él ha sido la figura de ese ser que ya no está conmigo. Yo le tengo un profundo respeto y agradecimiento. Sin él, no sé qué sería de mi vida- dijo evocando los recuerdos de su pasado- El es como un amigo, como un hermano mayor, como mi Padre.

-Disculpa…no quise traerte tristes recuerdos.

-No, no te preocupes…ya me he acostumbrado a su ausencia- dijo la Rubia al secar sus húmedos ojos-….pero dime, ¿Desde entonces eres el administrador?.

-No, yo empecé desde abajo como un auxiliar, pero no me importó...Sabía que si me lo proponía iba a conseguir llegar a mi meta. Soy Analista financiero y mis cimientos se los debo al Señor Ardlay...él un dia me dijo que es así como se hacen las grandes personas y los grandes profesionales.

-Y tiene mucha razón en sus palabras. Sabes, me parece increíble como ha pasado el tiempo. Siento que fue ayer que vine a este país, a esta hermosa ciudad y te conocí. Tengo unos maravillosos primos que me hacen reir con sus ocurrencias...Los extraño tanto...dime, ¿tienes hermanos, primos?

\- Sí, Tengo un par de hermanos, varones también, pero viven en Australia con sus familias. Soy el único soltero de la familia….y sigo esperando a la mujer de mi vida- dijo viendo el verde esmeralda.

-… ¡Seguro que por allí debe de andar….espero que algún día la encuentres Ayrton, de verdad…el vino está muy delicioso... ¿verdad?

-Sí, está muy bueno ¿Deseas una copa más?

-Oh, no, no…gracias….no soy muy buena haciendo esto y necesito estar bien para realizar una llamada importante a New York.

-¿Te decidiste entonces a llamar al Señor Ardlay? ¿Le comentarás sobre el señor Miller?

-No, no, lo del Señor Miller, ya lo hemos decidido. Son otros asuntos que tengo que ver.

-Espero que esta ocasión se repita las veces que sean necesarias.

-Sí, de verdad que el lugar esta precioso y la he pasado muy bien contigo.

Era poco tiempo de diferencia. Lo habia meditado mucho. Candy quería pensar que aquella carta de alguna manera marcaría el inicio de una nueva oportunidad tras su regreso. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber si la esperaría. Todo lo decidido anteriormente desapareció cuando el temor la invadía, una, dos, tres horas y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida hasta las 5 de la mañana que despertó de súbito y ansiosa viendo el reloj. Mientras tanto él, en su departamento envuelto en sus sabanas despertaba al escuchar el ruido del teléfono, entre su somnolencia pensó que era Susanna ya que la noche anterior le había llamado varias veces. Al tomar el aparato, cesó. El número en pantalla le llamó la atención y todavía con este en sus manos, volvió a reflejarse la llamada.

-¡Hola!...- al otro lado escuchó la respiración- Hola, por favor responda, sepa que no tengo su tiempo.

-¡Ho, hola…. Terry!...Soy yo, Candy- su voz entrecortada demostrada que estaba nerviosa.

-Sí, ya me doy cuenta…. Hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?- el tono de su voz serena e indiferente, obviaba todo lo anterior.

-Eh, si…Terry…discúlpame por llamarte a estas horas…

La interrumpió con brusquedad –Sí, te confieso que me ha extrañado tu llamada… ¿En realidad no te equivocaste?- el tono de su voz ahora era muy seria.

-No, escúchame por favor…yo necesitaba hablarte, escucharte…

-Vaya…. ¡Es que eso si es una gran novedad! Candy por fin quiere hablar conmigo.

\- ¡Terry!

-Por favor ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar que tú te creas esa gran mentira-Masculló irónicamente- Candy deseando hablar conmigo eso sí que es sorprendente. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso tu marido dejó de prestarte atención y por eso te largaste? ¿Qué quieres Candy?

-Terry…por favor escúchame. No puedo…..

-¿Sabes qué?...no entiendo para qué me llamas, ah, ya lo sé… ¿Quieres saber si leí tu carta?, sí, sí lo hice y aprovecho para decirte que eso para mí no vale nada…un trozo de papel no vale nada ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te crea y te diga en una llamada lo que tú quieres escuchar para sentirte bien? No, no lo voy a hacer…no te creo Candy y por favor no vuelvas a llamar. Quédate donde estás y no regreses.

-¡Por favor!….Es la verdad Terry, debes creerme!... En unos meses regresaré a Nueva York y entonces hablaremos frente a frente…lo prometo.

-¿Esa es la forma de decirme que me amas?...No lo entiendo…después de meses me llamas….no lo puedo creer

-¡Entiéndeme por favor! Tenía que irme, pero volveré y te explicaré todo….Terry…

-Adiós Candy…- cortó la llamada y ella quedo con el teléfono aún en su oído.

Las palabras de Terry la llevaron a la realidad -Tienes razón soy una ilusa pretender que me creas después de todo lo que te he dicho- Regresó a su cama con el corazón entristecido- ¿Y si ha dejado de quererme? – Se preguntó- Es posible que así sea y se haya enamorado de Susanna. Es lo más normal que suceda…ella ha estado a tu lado y ¿si es así? no puedo culparlo.

Había quedado inquieto, enojado, pero con una pequeña esperanza en su corazón. Ella lo había llamado, le confirmaba lo que en su carta escribió y lo extrañaba. Eran muchos sentimientos que luchaban entre sí, aunado a su testarudez y su orgullo innato que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Recordó entonces aquellas palabras" si de verdad la amas, la comprenderás", quería hacerlo, pero era difícil, la actitud de Candy le causaba indignación, ira y reproches. Habría querido estar aquel día en que se marchó y rogarle para que no se fuera, decirle mil veces más lo mucho que la amaba, pero lo habia excluido, se sentía abandonado, dolido y ¿por qué no?, también traicionado. Si, así se sentía, porque ella habia escogido a otro hombre, y él relegado y sin el mínimo derecho de reclamarle por ello.

Desde que entró por la puerta su semblante fue captado por los presentes. Lo percibían ofuscado y alterado, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle nada y es que conocían que el jefe era de una personalidad enigmática. Solo Susanna podía lidiar con ese hombre y se acercó a él inmediatamente.

-Terry, traes una cara ¿Te pasó algo?- preguntó con tono preocupado

-No, no pasa nada...nada grave, solo es que no pude dormir bien… ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

-Preguntándome… ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? Habría ayudado a que conciliaras el sueño

-Bueno y ¿para qué me llamabas?- su tono era seco.

-Quería saber cómo estabas nada más….ayer te fuiste sin despedirte y pensé que algo malo te sucedía.

-¡Qué puede sucederme!... ¡Que estoy cansado por supuesto!...además estoy hambriento, apenas pude tomar algo.

-¿Quieres que te pida algo de comer?- le sonrió- no es bueno que pases el día de esa manera.

-No, no…te lo agradezco, pero mejor saldré un momento…necesito poner en orden algunas ideas en mi cabeza…mi mente es un caos.

-Terry, sé que soy insistente, pero tú necesitas que alguien esté contigo, que te atienda, no puedes estar así. Yo puedo ser esa persona…

-¡Susanna no soy un inútil!….te agradezco por preocuparte por mí, eres una mujer gentil y buena, pero de verdad estoy bien. Nos vemos luego- dijo tomando su saco.

-¿Te acompaño?

-¡No, no es necesario!

-Terry, ¿sigues pensando en ella verdad?, en Candy…es ella quien te tiene de esa manera….

-¡Por favor Susanna!...

-Ella no volverá a ti…olvida esa obsesión porque nunca estará contigo, quizás esté con su marido feliz en sus brazos, mientras sigues pensando en ella... Olvídala de una vez, ella nunca te ha querido como te quiero yo.

Salió de la oficina, sentía que Susanna lo ahogaba cada día. Era una mujer agradable, pero no deseaba hacerle más daño. Había mantenido la distancia entre ellos y eso estaba haciéndola pedazos, el no podía hacer nada, no podía amarla por lastima. Se dirigió al estacionamiento y todavía seguía pensando en la llamada de Candy, en sus palabras. No, no iba a esperar más tiempo.

* * *

-¡Qué bien que ahora Candy se ha librado de nuestro primo!- dijo Stear revisando unos documentos

-Sí, de verdad que el primito debió haber hecho algo muy grave para que Candy lo dejara. Bueno con la foto que Annie nos enseñó, creo que eso fue suficiente. Te juro que cada vez que la recuerdo se me sube la sangre. Albert debe saber esto y Anthony también.

-No hermano...Recuerda que Candy ha dicho que no, menos Anthony, sabes que él lo enfrentaría y sería peor.

-Pero tarde o temprando se enterara que ella no esta en Nueva York y no nos perdonará que le hayamos ocultado

-Si, lo sabrá y cuando llegue ese momento le daremos una explicación, pero no sobre ésto- dijo señalando la foto- Debemos respetar lo que Candy le ha dicho a Annie. No creas que yo no quisiera hacer lo mismo...es un maldito cobarde y si ha sido el motivo de su divorcio pues Candy hizo bien….en un matrimonio no deben existir los golpes, ni uno solo debe existir, no se puede aguantar por mantener las apariencias, ni siquiera por amor, porque desde ese mismo instante eso ya no es amor, se pierde y también el respeto…. nada es igual- dijo Stear hablando con propiedad sobre su matrimonio en el que todo marchaba bien con algunos problemas normales como en toda relación, pero a Patty jamás la ha maltratado, menos ahora que su Esposa recién les había dado la noticia de que estaba en estado.

-Lo que no entiendo es…. ¿Por qué Candy se fue ?...Terry no dice nada, pero está muy triste y su ida le ha causado mucho dolor- dijo Archie.

-Pues a qué grandísimo tonto…Candy se fue por muchas razones y una de ellas alejarse de ese imbécil troglodita y trabajar... ¿No recuerdas que el Tío Albert dijo que se iba a Brasil y nos pidió discreción? Ni siquiera a Terry le hemos dicho dónde está….eso me hace sentir mal.

-¿Crees tú que pueda ir a buscarla?-pregunto Patty.

-No lo sé, pero con Terry todo es posible amor. Cuando se está enamorado uno es capaz de todo.

-….No sé por qué irse tan lejos….aquí pudo igual trabajar, en una de las sucursales de nuestro Tío- hablo distraídamente.

-Lo he dicho… debía de alejarse de Neal -¿Qué pasa hermano? Estas, muy pensativo.

-Eh?, no es solo ¿Ustedes saben dónde está Annie?

-Viendo otros casos por supuesto.

-Hace aproximadamente unos minutos salió. Tengo entendido que tenía una cita con Scott, el que fue abogado de Neal en el caso de Candy. Ya sabes quizás algún asesoramiento, no sé, es lo que Annie supone- comentó Patty mientras alineaba su falda corta y acomodaba su pequeño y lacio cabello oscuro.

-¿Una cita? Pero, no entiendo por qué no vino aquí…-preguntó Stear algo desconcertado-No importa ya ella nos dirá de que se trata… ¿entonces? …. ¿Qué les parece si salimos ésta noche? Tenemos un buen tiempo que no lo hacemos desde aquella vez que Susanna se acercó a Terry.

\- ¿Quién lo iba a decir verdad? Que nuestro amigo iba a terminar en una relación con esa mujer-comento Stear

-Terry no escarmienta, se aferra a esa mujer porque no tiene a Candy…hay que ser sinceros, pero a Susanna no la ama y no sé si sea bueno o malo porque merece ser feliz ¿no creen?… Creí por un momento que eso iba muy enserio, todo parecía indicar que se habían compenetrado mutuamente, hasta compró un departamento.

\- Pero ¿casarse con Susanna?, no, eso habría agravado más la situación, no mientras no esté seguro de lo que siente.

-Es verdad….Jamás lo haría si no estuviese seguro y te voy a decir algo más…puede que con los años y ver a Candy feliz y con una familia, habría entrado en la resignación y probable que entonces se casara, quizás con Susanna u otra mujer, sin embargo Terry es de amar a una sola, pese a toda la fama que le han dado, no es un tipo que cambie de sentimientos de la noche a la mañana como se cambia de ropa y estoy seguro que ahora que Candy es libre, no se quedará de brazos cruzados teniendo la posibilidad de conquistarla. Así que pronto tendremos noticias. Solo que espero y no tenga problemas de ningún tipo…ya es hora de que ellos encuentren la manera de ser felices…se lo merecen después de tanto tiempo de comportarse como unos tontos

\- ¡Imagínense que estupidez tan grande!, no decir lo que cada uno siente… Solo a un par de cabezas duras como ellos podía pasarle eso…- argumento Stear - y bueno aun no me han dicho si vamos a salir

-Veo que mi hermanito está muy presto … ¡Tienes razón! Pero esperemos que Annie regrese pronto.

-Sí, cuando Annie este, planeamos la salida….es una lástima que Candy no esté con nosotros. ¿Se imaginan?, como en los viejos tiempos- musitó con una cara nostálgica la joven abogada.

Dicho y hecho en ese instante Anthony llegaba al Bufet. Estaba enojado, pero es que nadie queria preocuparlo por su trabajo. Se dió cuenta que algo pasaba, porque fue a visitarla a su Residencia y le dijeron que se había ido a Chicago a pasar unos dias con su familia. Eso fue raro, porque ella se lo habría comunicado. Llamó a su Madre y no satisfecho con su explicación buscó a los primos quienes le comentaron lo único que sabían, que Candy sí estaba en Chicago que se habia separado de su marido, no así hasta el punto del divorcio. Consideraban que no era tema que debían abordar. Luego de escucharlos decidió viajar a Chicago en cuanto le fuera posible.

Mientras tanto...

-¡Scott! Vine en cuanto recibí tu llamada…. En realidad me has sorprendido, sobre todo que no quisieras ir al bufet, pero entiendo que quieras discreción ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Annie pensaba que como su colega podían intercambiar opiniones en algún caso que estuviese llevando.

-No, bueno, no he venido precisamente por algún asunto legal…

-¿No?, entonces no te entiendo….

-…. ¡Annie!...lamento mucho actuar así, de esta manera, pero te juro que no encontré otra forma de acercarme.

-¿Qué quieres decir?...

-… ¡Quería verte, necesitaba verte otra vez.- Yo… no he dejado de pensar en ti un solo instante….Annie…. me gustas mucho.

-¡Espera!...-se levantó de inmediato. Estaban en una pequeña cafetería no muy lejos del Bufet- No, no…. ¡Creo que tú te has equivocado!…. Scott si te di una impresión equivocada al aceptar aquella vez tu invitación, discúlpame, pero no me interesa.

-Yo…solo quiero…que me des una oportunidad para conocerte y tratarte...

-Será mejor que me marche….pensé que tu urgencia obedecía a otros asuntos, pero ya veo que solo me has hecho perder el tiempo.

-¡No te vayas Annie!

-No quiero escuchar nada más- dió la vuelta y salió del lugar, cuando hubieron caminado cierta distancia hasta llegar a su auto, la detuvo- ¡Suéltame!..-su mirada estaba fija en la del hombre- ¿Sabes qué?...tu broma es excesiva…no me gusta. Tengo a mi novio y, por favor no vuelvas a llamarme.

-¡Lo siento!...pero no es una broma, de verdad Annie- los ojos de Scott eran de un color intenso. Annie lo sintió tan cerca a su rostro, su cálido aliento y le besó sin tener las fuerzas para rechazarlo. Luego de unos segundos lo aparto de sí.

-¡No debiste hacerlo!...¡Eres un atrevido...!

-¡No puedes decir que no te ha gustado!

-¡Eres un idiota!...no vuelvas a acercarte.

Mientas conducía mascullaba entre dientes-¿Quién se cree que es? venirme a decir todo eso y además atreverse a besarme….No, no…que hombre más descarado- ¿La habia tomado por sorpresa?.

* * *

Desde que Candy se fue de la Casa, Sarah y Eliza se la pasaban en la Residencia. Tenían toda la intención de irse a vivir allí ahora que Neal se encontraba solo.

-Así que esa mujer consiguió lo que quiso- comentó su hermana pavoneándose en toda la casa- Te despojó de las acciones y se largó, no le importó que estuvieran casados….Lamento decírtelo, pero mamá te lo advirtió. Jamás debiste poner en sus manos el poder de las acciones. Un engaño más bien podrías haber hecho, pero no, tuviste que entregárselas y todo por tu "gran amor".

-¡Deja de opinar!.. ¿Quieres? Ese no es problema tuyo. No sabes lo que dices y no sabes nada de mis cosas y mis negocios así que no vengas a darme clases….lo que hice es asunto mio y punto. Deberías buscar algo de provecho. Con el cuento de tus estudios de diseños y todas esas tonterias de modas que no son más que una pantalla que te permite derrochar el dinero.

-Para tu conocimiento "Gran hombre de negocios" estoy empezando mi propia empresa, pero no estoy aquí para darte un informe de mis cosas…. ¡Ahora entiendo por qué Candy te dejó!...eres inmensamente insoportable…creo que empiezo a darle la razón a esa.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- interrumpió Sarah al ver las caras de disgustos de sus hijos- ¿discutiendo?

-¡Quiero estar solo!…. ¿Será posible eso?...- dijo con gesto de fastidio- No estoy de humor para escuchar a ninguna de las dos... me retiro…

-¡Espera hijo!... ¿podemos hablar?

-¿No me escuchaste? ...ahora no….

-¡Deja tus groserías! Y dime que es eso que tienes en tus manos- señaló el sobre que Neal apretaba lleno de disgusto.

-No es nada, es solo- Le arrebató de las manos y saco el contenido-...un sobre

-¿No es nada?...es el documento de tu divorcio Neal, ¿tan rápido ha sido? tal parece que esa estaba desesperada por deshacerte de tí.

-¡Con dinero todo es posible! Es evidente...

-Hay una nota también...

-Por favor deja eso...

-"Aquí está lo que acredita que ya no tienes nada que ver con mi amiga, así que te recomiendo que la enmarques para que no se te olvide nunca"… firmada por Annie. ¡Otra tonta, y muy atrevida!, por algo nunca terminó de gustarme esa abogaducha…es igual o peor que Candy.

-¡Deja de mencionarla tú también!...dejenme en paz por favor.

-¡Lo siento hijo!, pero creo que ha sido bueno después de todo. Candy no es mujer para ti, nunca lo ha sido. Es solo una niña caprichosa y consentida. Tú necesitas una mujer completa que satisfaga todos tus deseos y que te atienda, como solo un Leagan merece ser tratado.

-¡Todo fue un total fracaso!….pero esto no se va a quedar así….juro que la voy a encontrar donde sea que esté.

-¿Acaso no está en Chicago?

-No lo sé, no la he visto. Estando bajo la protección de los Ardlay será difícil que pueda verla, pero ya encontraré la forma…. te juro que la encontraré y le haré pagar por todo esto.

* * *

Candy se encontraba en su pequeño departamento observando a la personas pasar por la avenida Paulista, era pasada la mañana de un fin de semana, el viento fuerte se llevaba las nubes grises para dejar un cielo despejado y hermoso. Se había levantado con mucho ánimo y en su rostro reflejaba alegría, esa alegría que pensó que había perdido. Buscó entre sus ropas algo apropiado para vestir. Se arregló y cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-Buen día Candy….veo que vas de salida- el hombre iba vestido informalmente y se veía bastante joven que cuando lo hacia en la Oficina acostumbrada a verlo de saco y corbata. Ahora con unos Jeans negros, camisa blanca y de su cuello colgaba una cadena con un pequeño crucifijo -Ayrton era un hombre alto, de tez morena y sus ojos cafés eran muy expresivos. Candy vestía de deportivo.

-Ayrton...Buen día, si….la verdad es que me siento un poco aburrida y quiero ir a dar un paseo a la plaza de Sao Paulo. Además siento un poco de calor.

-¿Te acompaño? Sirve que comamos algo en unos de esos lugares tan bonitos y te lleve a conocer otros sitios que te encantarán.

-Está bien…no sabes lo que me encantaría conocer otros lugares y tú eres el adecuado para mostrármelos. Desde que vine he querido ir a la plaza...has caido como del cielo.

Al llegar a la plaza quedó deslumbrada. El lugar era muy bonito. No era lo mismo verla desde lo alto de su Oficina donde podía observar todos los edificios enormes, elegantes y lujosos de la Ciudad que estar allí.

-Es impresionante.

-¡Me gustaría algún día llevarte a la playa!...te quedarías aún más deslumbrada de ver todo lo que hay en ella.

-¿La playa?...bueno, si…me encantaría.

-Podemos ir ahora si tú quieres...

-Oh, no, por ahora no, quizás en otro momento. No estamos preparados, porque me gustaria pasar un buen rato en la playa.

-¡Tienes razón!...es mejor planearlo...También quiero llevarte a conocer el Museo de Arte, ese donde conocí a tu Tío.

-¿Sí?...Bueno ya tendremos todo ese tiempo para hacerlo. Claro si siempre quieres ser mi guía turistico- dijo con una pequella risilla.

-Sabes que sí….yo encantado.

* * *

**En Chicago**

-Los he reunido a todos porque hay un urgente asunto a tratar Señores- se dirigió ante todo su equipo de trabajo incluyendo a Neal que, aunque no lo quisiera formaba parte de la directiva- He de informarles que la mitad de las acciones del Señor Leagan aquí presente han pasado a mis manos para ser administradas por mi persona- Eso no les extrañaba pues era sabido que los sobrinos del Magnate eran esposos y que por ende el joven socio quiso darle parte a su esposa- Tienen el derecho de saber esta situación, Saben lo que eso significa. Toda reunión que se geste y todo asunto a tratar debe pasar por mi absoluta aprobación ...- Neal se miraba sumamente molesto-Georges, por favor que conste en acta esta reunión. Todos deben firmarla.

-Sí Señor Ardlay. Está lista en un momento circulara entre todos para la firma.

-Es todo...ahora pueden retirarse y muchas gracias por su atención- salían uno a uno de la sala de juntas, pero solo uno habia quedado.

-Disfrutaste tanto restregándome en mi cara el hecho de que eres casi el dueño universal.

-¿Disfrutar? No tanto eso Neal, por favor….creo que te das mucha importancia….Esto tenía que hacerlo...los nuevos acontecimientos deben de saberlo todos lo conforman la junta directiva del corporativo, aunque yo sea el Dueño. Me extraña que no sepas estos procedimientos.

-¡Claro que lo sé!, y te recuerdo que sigo teniendo participación mínima, pero la tengo por lo tanto aunque tú seas el Dueño y Presidente tienes que comunicarme todo a mí, te guste o no…hasta ahora tú has ganado…hiciste que me divorciara de Candy, por tus malditas amenazas…. eso jamás habría sucedido si no fuera por tu intervención y por si no fuera poco, te quedaste con mis acciones….¡No sabes cuánto te odio!

-Si esperas que te diga lo mismo no lo escucharás, que no me gusten ciertas cosas que haces no signifique que te odie…jamás podría sentir ese sentimiento tan feo y mezquino por un miembro de mi Familia, eres el hijo de mi prima y eso es algo innegable- Albert hablaba con sinceridad en sus palabras- ¡Vamos hombre….a ti no te interesa el Corporativo! solo estas aquí porque te gusta fastidiarme la vida….véndeme tus acciones y se acaba este asunto….te las pagaría a muy buen precio….piénsalo.

El moreno extendió una sonrisa cínica – Sé que eso es lo que pretendes, pero no te daré ese gusto…mis acciones no están ni estarán en venta, serán siempre mias…al igual que Candy sigue siendo mia aunque hallamos firmado un pedazo de papel, ella siempre será mi Esposa...Así que, compermiso Tío….que tengas muy buenas tardes- lo observó fijamente alejarse, por lo visto nunca se iba a deshacer de su presencia.

Albert había quedado preocupado cuando semanas atrás había recibido la visita de su Sobrino Anthony, el muchacho estaba furioso por excluirlo de la situación, pero no era así, el caso es que le explicó obviando algunas cosas, le dijo que Candy sí, habia dejado a su marido porque queria hacer cosas con las que Neal no estaba de acuerdo, por lo tanto decidió separarse de él y darse un tiempo, en ese momento no habia salido el divorcio y por supuesto que no ahondó en el asunto. El joven Rubio no le satisfizo del todo esa explicación, pensaba que había algo más, pero se tranquilizó. Su Tío no le daría la seguridad en vano de que ella estaba bien. Sin embargo le comentó antes de irse que ya llegaría el momento de hablar con su "queridisimo cuñado primo", porque de su propia boca le habia dicho que no le prohibiría trabajar a su hermana.

* * *

**Brasil**

El día en el Corporativo de Sao Paulo pasaba rápidamente, entre revisiones de contratos, créditos y tantas cosas por ver que apenas daban abasto. El día era corto para todo el trabajo, pero no se podía quejar, al contrario se sentía satisfecha por todo lo que hacía. Mientras analizaba unas cuentas sobre impuestos y compras Ayrton la miraba fijamente. Tampoco en la última salida habia tenido el valor de decirle que ella le gustaba y que quería tener una oportunidad de conocerla y tratarla. Buscaría entonces la manera de acercarse a ella y lo haría en ese mismo instante.

-¡Candy! ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro…, pero ¿Desde cuándo pides permiso para entrar en mi Oficina?

-Yo…necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante- ella lo vió fijamente con un tanto de desconcierto, pensando que quizás era algún problema de la empresa y que ella no tenía conocimiento- Oh, no, no descuida no tiene nada que ver con el Corporativo.

-Bien, sientate y dime ¿De qué quieres hablar?...te confieso que me asustas…no te has visto la cara que tienes, parece que vas a la orca ¡Tranquilo! –Candy se acercó y le tomó las manos- ¿Tienes algún problema? Si esta en mis manos y puedo ayudarte con gusto lo haré.

-Es que…no, Si, en realidad necesito hablar contigo de algo bastante serio e importante, pero no aquí. ¿Podemos salir a cenar?-Candy seguia sorprendida por el tono serio del hombre. En los meses que tenía de conocerlo era la primera vez que lo miraba así

-Claro, está bien, no tenía ánimos, pero por ti, haré una excepción, la verdad que nunca te he visto de este modo…Entonces que te parece si nos vamos en este momento. Faltan unos minutos.

-Solo dame un par de minutos. Envio un par de correos y te veo en recepción.

-Bien, entonces voy adelantándome…

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera, inmediatamente la recepcionista la abordó.

-Disculpe Señorita Ardlay, ¿Usted ya se va?

-Sí, ¿Sucede algo?

-Es que hay alguien que desea hablar con usted. Perdóneme pero lo iba a anunciar en este mismo momento…. Hace un par de minutos que vino y...

-Le hubieses dado cita para mañana...

-¡Lo hice!, pero dice que es urgente. Que no se irá hasta hablar con usted.

-Yo...está bien...y ¿Quién es? ¿Te dió su nombre? talvez pueda convencerlo.

-Es aquel Joven, el de traje azul, muy elegante- Candy giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de ese hombre. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho.

continuará...

* * *

Gracias Sol Granchester por tus palabras

gracias a todas. sus comentarios buenos o malos son buenos y los valoro.


	5. Chapter 5

by: Angy Granchester

* * *

-No, no te preocupes …- hablaré con él- La Rubia había quedado inmóvil, sin saber que decir o hacer. Aunque conocía su naturaleza impetuosa, nunca se imaginó verlo allí a unos escasos pasos. Era un hombre enigmático, difícil de entender, pero lleno de sentimientos profundos y complejos, generoso y noble sí, así es él. Candy seguía ensimismada, sus ojos continuaban clavados fijamente en la imagen de ese hombre, sin mover un solo pie y entonces fue él quien se acercó lentamente.

-¡Tu... ¿Tú aquí?- capaz de articular palabra preguntó asombrada.

-Sí y por lo que veo no te da gusto verme. Siento mucho no avisar sobre mi llegada...Candy, por favor ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a un amigo?

-No, no es eso. Es que, bueno….no pensé que vinieras hasta acá y que quisieras hablarme cuando no hace mucho que fuiste muy claro en que no te volviera a llamar... es por eso no sé el porqué de tu visita- dijo con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Nos vamos Candy? - preguntó Ayrton volviendo de su oficina-Terry le clavó la mirada y Candy pasaba la suya del uno al otro- disculpa, no sabía que hablabas con el caballero, solo quería que supieras que he terminado con los pendientes y que podemos irnos. Supongo que le has dado cita al Señor para el dia de mañana- Dijo inquisitivamente viendo la hora en su reloj.

-No te preocupes. El Señor no ha venido a tratar ningún asunto con el Corporativo...Ayrton, te presento a Terence Granchester, un viejo amigo y compañero de estudios... Terry, él es Ayrton Ferreira, el administrador y uno de los hombres de confianza de Albert.

-Mucho gusto Señor Ferreira- ambos extendieron sus brazos para saludarse.

\- Igualmente….Entonces Candy…. ¿Quieres que pospongamos nuestra cita para que puedas atender a tu amigo?- Preguntó - Si es así, por mí no hay ningún problema, de verdad. Lo que tengo que decirte, creo que puede esperar...Si, es lo más lógico que dejemos esto para después...ya tendremos el tiempo suficiente.

-El Señor tiene razón, ¡Necesito hablar contigo Candy!- azuzó.

-Eh…está bien, yo... entonces Ayrton tenemos esa conversación pendiente... y por favor discúlpame…

-Ya te dije que no hay preocupación...Adiós, hasta luego, con su permiso Señor Granchester – El administrador se retiró en busca de su auto. Tampoco sería esta vez.

-¿Y bien? Necesito saber muchas cosas ¿Será posible que hablemos?

-Bueno, sí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- como te habrás dado cuenta, estaba de salida. También... necesito hablar contigo, aunque esto lo había pospuesto a mi regreso, supongo que es el momento.

-Deja tu auto acá y luego enviaré por el.

-No, no tengo auto, no vivo muy lejos del Corporativo así que no vi necesario tener un auto. Además me gusta caminar por las mañanas y al regresar,... sigo teniendo esa rutina.

-¡No has cambiado Pecosa!...sigues siendo la misma chica.

Iban con rumbo al estacionamiento. Terry había tomado uno en alquilar mientras su estadía en esa Ciudad. Candy sentía que sus piernas temblaban. Esperaba algún día enfrentarse con él, pero ahora que lo tenía allí, junto a ella, las palabras se le esfumaban de su cabeza y no estaba tan segura de querer hablar todo en cuanto a su vida pasada.

Abrió la puerta del auto-¡Sube por favor!

-Gracias... – se acomodó y ubico el portafolio en el asiento trasero….Terry….

-Dime

-¿Hace cuando que llegaste?

-Ayer ya muy entrada la Tarde. Estaba muy cansado y hoy muy temprano por la mañana me encargué de averiguar dónde que quedaba el Corporativo. Estoy hospedado en el Hotel Ibis. ¿Lo conoces?

-No, no lo conozco, pero he escuchado hablar de el.

-Es un excelente lugar...-Terry recordó al hombre que recientemente conocía como el administrador del Corporativo- Candy, lamento mucho haber estropeado tu cita... ¿Puedo saber hacia dónde iban?

-¿Lamentarlo?, no te creo Terry...Debería haber visto tu mirada...solo te faltó correrlo a patadas.

-¡Eso no es verdad!...No fui descortés con ese hombre, él tenía razón en que debías atenderme...pero al parecer tú estabas empeñada en ser lo contrario conmigo.

-Hash, Todo lo enredas...Nosotros íbamos a cenar, Ayrton iba a decirme algo muy importante que le preocupa e íbamos a conversar sobre el asunto- dijo mientras miraba a través de la ventana del auto- últimamente ha estado muy distraído y un poco triste.

-¡Lo dicho, sigues siendo la misma!... Supongo que allí ibas tú a resolverle la vida... ¿cierto? Santa Candy al rescate.

-Que tonterías dices Terry…..Claro que no, ni siquiera he podido resolver mi propia vida…..pero uno siempre necesita de alguien que le escuche y bueno yo….él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharlo….¿no crees?... por favor…deja tu sarcasmo ¿quieres?….y dime, adónde me llevas.

-¡No te desesperes Candy!...Hemos llegado- Ella se quedó admirando el lugar, quizás uno de los mejores de Sao Paulo. La gente que allí se encontraba era muy elegante- ¿Te gusta?

-No, es decir sí, pero ¿No te parece que es muy exagerado?-susurró

-¿Exagerado?

-Sí, no me siento entonar con este lugar. La gente es muy...muy respingada...

-Pero, ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Candy?...Tú eres hermosa en cualquier lugar que estés, tu sola presencia hace que el lugar brille Pecosa. Aún fuese en plena calle, estaría bien. Me pareció excelente que viniéramos aquí, pero si no te sientes bien, podemos ir a otro sitio...yo solo quiero que tú estés bien...¿Te has visto en el espejo?...Estás preciosa con tu traje de ejecutiva.

-...No es necesario ir a otro lugar...y sí, realmente me gusta mucho.

-Además estaremos en lugar reservado- Los llevaron hasta el siguiente piso. Desde esa altura se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad que en ese momento estaba iluminada y la vista panorámica maravillosa.

-¿Qué van a ordenar los señores?- preguntó el mesero que los atendería.

-Por favor, la especialidad de la casa... ¿Está bien para tí Candy? o ¿Prefieres otra cosa?

-Oh no, eso está perfecto.

-¡Enseguida!

Terry tomó una de sus manos, Candy sintió su cálido toque y esquivó su mirada- Por favor mírame a los ojos y dime Por qué te fuiste tan de repente de Nueva York. Quisiera escuchar de tu boca la verdad de todo lo que ha pasado. Dejaste a tu marido y, por un demonio, no lo entiendo... siempre me decías que lo amabas y que eras la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te juro que me he deshecho pensando y pensando que pudo haber ocurrido para que lo hicieras...y por si fuera poco, dejarme una nota ...tampoco lo entiendo, de verdad que quisiera saber ese cambio en tus sentimientos. Saber si lo que escribiste es realmente verdadero...quiero escucharlo de tí.

-Terry…Yo, yo deseaba hacer esto...pero no era posible...no podía hacerlo...y, entonces debía cambiar el rumbo de mi vida...si no lo hacía me moriría en vida y no iba a permitirlo. Tenía que luchar contra todos y contra mí misma si quería lograrlo...Así que estoy aquí.

-¿Tú lo dejaste porque no te permitía trabajar?...Entonces...

En ese instante fueron interrumpidos por el mesero que depositó la orden y se retiró enseguida. Luego de eso no preguntó más, pero estaba inquieto, lleno de confusiones. La observaba de soslayo mientras degustaban la cena. Candy en silencio se debatía internamente que le debía una explicación a ese hombre.

\- Terry….- dijo con decisión- han sido tantas cosas…y yo he cometido tantos errores, pero también he aprendido de ellos, claro que si he aprendido de ellos….nada estaba bien, yo no estaba bien y decidí dar un giro radical a mi vida...aquí estoy luchando por mí, por lo quiero ser, por mi vida. Solo quiero ser de nuevo quien era y si eso significaba dejar todo lo que tenía que al fin no era nada, tenía que hacerlo. Yo lamento todo lo que hice y todo lo que te dije, pero no era verdad.

-Explícate Candy y deja los preámbulos...

-Terry… Lo siento...Lo siento tanto porque... nada de aquello era del todo real. Es decir no lo amaba como pensé.

-¡Me tienes confundido! Mucho más que antes Candy - Ella no dijo más. Definitivamente ella lo iba a volver loco. Luego de terminar se encaminaron a donde estaba el auto estacionado.

-Gracias…. por esta velada Terry…- dijo una vez dentro del auto- He pasado un momento muy agradable.

-No ha sido nada pecosa y me alegro que te hayas sentido bien, pero… Es muy temprano aún...podemos ir a algún otro lugar ¿Qué dices?- Terry quería prolongar la despedida. Sabía que dejándola en su departamento ella se encerraría de nuevo.

-Mañana tengo trabajo, pero me encantaría recordar los viejos tiempos. Aquellos en los que éramos muy felices y solíamos divertirnos todos juntos sin ningún problema.

-Candy...eso puede volver a suceder...podemos ser los mismos de antes...Todo es que lo desees.

-Terry... ¿Qué te parece si posponemos esa salida para mañana? ...Te lo prometo... quiero salir y divertirme, pero por ahora solo deseo estar en mi departamento, por favor.

-Está bien- dijo con gesto vencido- Será lo que tú digas. Tu propuesta me alienta y esperaré el dia de mañana.

Minutos después arrancó el auto dejando una estela de humo en la oscuridad de la noche. Pasaban por otras calles iluminadas y Candy observaba a las pocas personas que transitaban de un lado a otro, era su panorama visto en silencio. Terry por su parte de vez en cuanto giraba para verla, las luces acariciaban su rostro y se reflejaban en sus brillantes ojos. En poco tiempo habían llegado a la avenida Paulista.

-¡Hemos llegado!- le ayudo a salir del auto y llegaron hasta la puerta.

-Bueno…creo que es momento de irme y…quedamos que mañana saldremos….

Le interrumpió- ¡Pasa Terry!…quiero que conozcas el lugar donde vivo….bueno si lo deseas

-Por supuesto que quiero conocer como vives y si tú me lo permites…te sigo- el departamento era amplio de dos pisos y de una vista impresionante-¡Qué bonito lugar Pecosa! Digno de una mujer como tú. Es muy elegante y de buen gusto. Muy acogedor.

-Dejame decirte que yo lo decoré. El dueño de la propiedad me permitió hacerle alguna decoración mientras me quedaba aquí. Este lugar ha sido desde entonces mi hogar y me ha encantado la vista que tiene y los espacios.

-En realidad te ha quedado excelente….-Es sencillo, pero a la vez elegante- de pronto Terry calló por la pregunta que le quemaba la punta de la lengua-... Candy!…

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuándo piensas volver a Nueva York? Pienso que la situación con tu ex ya se resolvió… según lo supe por los muchachos que estaba en proceso la situación de tu divorcio- preguntó sin preámbulos. No aguantaba más la incertidumbre.

-Volveré en un par de meses, probablemente tres….ya he hablado con Tío Albert para trabajar en la sucursal de Chicago o bien en Londres en la Empresa de Tía Jazmín. Sin embargo aquí me he sentido de maravilla…. No sabes lo que estos meses me han ayudado. Podría quedarme mucho más tiempo.

Tomó sus manos y sus ojos buscaron los de ella –Candy, por favor dime la verdad… ¿Por qué no te sinceras conmigo y me cuentas todo lo que pasó? Soy tu amigo ante todo y te prometo que estaré contigo pase lo que pase. He venido hasta acá para saberlo y no me puedo ir sin que hayamos hablado…por favor- dijo en tono suplicante- Durante la cena no quise preguntar más, pero siento que la cabeza me va a estallar de pensar tantas cosas, tu ida de repente de Nueva York, la nota y luego tu viaje hasta Brasil ….. Candy necesito decirte que te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti, pero también necesito que digas de una vez que puedo esperar de todo esto** -**** inquirió mirándola.**

**-Terry, yo….**

\- Me hablas con nostalgia, con dolor….yo quiero saber ¿qué pasó?- La Rubia esquivó su mirada y la llevó en sus manos que temblaban por sus nervios- ¿Todavía lo amas?... ¡Dímelo de una vez!, no puedo creer así sin más que lo has dejado de hacer repentinamente. Yo quiero escuchar de tu boca que es lo que sientes por mí- ¡Mírame Pecosa! ¡Necesito saberlo! ¡Quiero escucharlo de ti!

\- Terry- levanto su rostro y le vió fijamente-…todo fue un error…

-¡Eso ya me los has dicho Candy!...pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha sido un error?

-Me preguntas que si aún lo amo….Puede decirse que lo quise en cierta manera, sí lo hice porque de otro modo no habría llegado hasta ese punto, pero eso no significaba que a ti en algún momento haya dejado de amarte.

-Te juro que me volverás loco…- Hasta donde sé te casaste muy enamorada. Lo vi el día de tu boda, estabas tan contenta, tan feliz y tú me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunté….lo recuerdo muy bien...Eso no lo he olvidado Candy...no te imaginas como me sentí...Todo se derrumbó en mi interior y no tenía sentido nada de lo que hacía. Todas mis esperanzas se habían acabado y entonces tenía que encontrar una nueva forma para vivir.

\- ¡Y fue por eso que empezaste a vivir con Susanna!- dijo con tono de reproche.

-…. Te casaste con ese tipo y eso significa que te habia perdido para siempre…. Me sentí tan solo y quise olvidarte en los brazos de otra mujer, sé que eso no habla bien de mí, pero solo quería olvidarte y quizás conseguir con el tiempo resignación, eso no lo sé…perdóname Candy, perdóname…aún en medio de todo eso solo pensaba en ti.

-Terry, aunque me llenaba de celos por saberte con ella, habría sido egoísta de mi parte. No tengo nada que perdonarte….estabas en tu derecho de buscar tu vida como yo creí haber encontrado la mia. Al parecer ninguno de los dos consiguió el amor…. sin amor nada está bien y nada funciona de la forma que queremos por más que nos empeñemos en llevar las cosas por su camino…en mi caso las cosas se fueron tornando hostiles y luego los problemas hasta que no pude más y me fuí...

-¡No puedo creer lo que me dices Candy!... ¿Te casaste sin amor?

-Terry…. Quería construir mi vida y una familia….yo también quería olvidarte porque te amaba tanto y sentí que me habías fallado, pero no, no es así, porque nunca nos dijimos nada sobre nuestros sentimientos y….era una tonta por pensar en todo aquello e hice lo peor que pude haber hecho….. Casarme con otro cuando siempre te he querido solo a ti, solo tú has ocupado mi corazón Terry. No era verdad cuando te dije que no te amaba, pero era la forma para mantenerte alejado de mí, yo no podía corresponderte del mismo modo, porque habías llegado en el momento impreciso…. a remover mi mundo y me sentía confundida, dolida y enojada porque cuando te fuiste sentí tanta rabia, supe de Amanda y todo se me vino encima. Me habías abandonado, me habías olvidado y no te importaba nada de mí.

-¡Eso no es verdad!... tú me esquivabas o simplemente me ignorabas.

-Lo msimo me pasaba, pero ¿Por qué no me buscaste? Yo estaba allí para ti. Como tu amigo como lo que fuera que tú quisieras Candy.

-Sabes que no podía hacer eso….no era lo correcto Terry… Debía arreglar mis asuntos primero y además, no tenía el valor de verte a la cara ni creo saber si tengo el derecho de decirte todo esto. Prometí estar en las buenas y en las malas situaciones a su lado…pero no podía seguir con todo eso. Dios debe entenderme y perdonarme, no podía seguir engañándome a mí misma ni engañarlo a él y tener una sórdida vida, no puedo estar junto a un hombre que no amo. No, ya no podía…. Terry- su voz se entrecortó- haberte buscado se habría prestado a malos entendidos y ya ni que decir lo que argumentaría Neal en mi contra…. con eso le habría dado la razón de que nosotros….-Candy calló y pensó en sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ese imbécil pensaba de tí?

\- Estaba seguro que tú y yo éramos algo más que amigos...que le era infiel contigo...y los problemas se acrecentaron más y más.

-Como se ve que no te conoce... Dime algo ¿Ese tipo alguna vez te hizo daño?

-¿Eh?…no, no.

-No me ocultes nada Candy…por favor…si te hizo daño tarde o temprano me voy a enterar y entonces ajustaré cuentas con ese tipo.

-No harás nada ...Eso ya pasó….por favor olvidémoslo…Ahora todo está bien y hemos vuelto a estar juntos Terry. Yo quiero empezar de nuevo, contigo… ¿Me perdonas? ¿Me perdonas por casarme y entregarme a otro…. amándote tanto como te amo? Soy una mujer que ha estado con otro hombre…. ¿Puedes pasar por el alto ese hecho?

Bajó su mirada y ella desvió la suya sintiendo un escozor en su corazón - … ¡Mírame Candy! –Él acunó su rostro entre sus manos – Lo que hiciste y viviste ya es parte de tu pasado, no me importa ese pasado. Quiero reconstruir este presente y un futuro juntos, es lo único por lo que tengo que ver y luchar. Todo eso fue tu historia y tu vida y yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, porque no soy un hombre perfecto…también cometí muchos errores, también estuve con otra mujer, muy al contrario…. Soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón por mi maldita cobardía, por dejarte sola y no luchar por tu amor. No seré el primero, pero tengo lo más importante que es tu amor y tu corazón y quiero tenerte completa solo para mí, eso es todo lo que quiero. No voy a negarte que…que pensarte en los brazos de él y que te hacia el amor me destrozaba lentamente. Sentía que los celos me consumían por reconocer que él ocupaba mi lugar y era el que compartía tus noches, esas noches prohibidas para mí…todo eso me calaba el alma y el frio era insoportable. Me quedé con este amor que había guardado solo para ti y no sabía qué hacer. …

-Por favor Terry….ya no pienses en eso…ahora estoy contigo…y quiero decirte de frente, que te amo…te amo con todo mi corazón tonto y quiero ser solo para ti- dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban su rostro-Muchas veces soñé con decirte estas palabras, con decirlas frente a ti...sin tener miedo.

-Y yo, escucharlo de tus labios. He extrañado todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tu mirada sonriente como siempre, como antes- Ella depositó un beso tierno y profundo en sus labios que acalló sus palabras, pero al instante se apartó

-¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Y Susanna? ¿Qué pasará con ella?

**Inicio Flash back**

**Días atrás en Nueva York**

Se disponía a preparar una maleta, sus documentos y salir lo más pronto posible cuando de pronto unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta.

-¡Terry!...- preguntó sorprendida al ver que el castaño salía con maleta mano- ¿tan pronto?

-Ya te lo habia comentado, ¿no? Max quedará a cargo mientras estoy ausente. El conoce prácticamente todo el manejo y tú por supuesto le asistirás como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

-¿A dónde vas ?...

-Tengo que hacer algo muy importante…. que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-Hablas de ella, ¿cierto?- él no dijo nada, lo que otorgó su afirmación- eso es una locura….porque...Estas cometiendo un error al entremeterte en un matrimonio. Además no entiendo, ella vive en la misma ciudad.

-Tú no sabes nada Susanna, así que por favor te pido que no me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Es mi decisión.

-Pero es que…. ¿Por qué te empeñas en eso?... ¡Mírame Terry!...ella tiene a su marido…yo, yo estoy aquí para ti, siempre, incondicionalmente y no me tomas en cuenta. Vas a buscarla y estoy segura que te rechazara. Yo he acompañado tus días de soledad, he calmado tus noches…. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas conmigo?- Susanna sintió un dolor que se clavaba en su corazón como una daga fría que lo cercenaba. Sollozaba en silencio.

-Nada…- dijo tomándola de los hombros y viendo la humedad de sus ojos -la verdad no tienes nada que hacer, porque tú eres una mujer maravillosa, pero no te amo…eso lo sabes, nunca te he amado. Siempre ha sido ella.

-¿Entonces lo de nosotros se acabó? ¿Me dejas así despues de haberte dado todo este tiempo?...soportando que mientras estabas conmigo pensaras que era a ella- lo dijo con profundo dolor. Sus palabras la herían, la destrozaban

-¡Creí que lo habías entendido!...lo de nosotros se terminó hace tiempo atrás.

-Me dijiste que querías estar solo, pero ya veo que fue tu manera de zafarte ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?...eres cruel y un gran estúpido, vas en busca de esa maldita mujer, que se burla de ti en brazos de otro. ¿No te das cuenta el papel que estás haciendo? Solo quiere jugar contigo, llamar tu atención como lo hizo aquella vez.

\- ¡No voy a permitir que la insultes!...y ya estoy cansado de decir más de lo mismo.

-¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien así?..… ha sido de otro ¿Eso no te importa?

-¿Piensas que tengo esos prejuicios tontos?... no voy a discutir ese asunto contigo….

-¡Eres tan iluso!...un idiota iluso….si, eso eres…. ¡TERRY, NO ME IGNORES!- exclamó con voz fuerte al ver que el hombre tomaba la maleta sin un mínimo más de atención.

-¡Adiós Susanna!- se encaminó a la puerta- Hasta luego y espero que cuando regrese cambies tu actitud.

-¡TERRY…TERRY!….volverás como siempre y recuerda que te estaré esperando…amor. Recuerda que yo estaré aquí -Terminó de salir para tomar un taxi y ella seguía vociferando tras sus pasos. El castaño ya no escuchaba sus palabras solo pensaba en su viaje y en sus ansias por ver a Candy.

-Por favor lléveme al Aeropuerto- al escucharlo comprendió que lo habia perdido para siempre. Regresó a su casa a llorar desconsoladamente. Lo estaba dejando ir, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía retenerlo ¿con que? Tenía la esperanza que si ella no lo habia buscado es porque no lo quería en su vida. La odiaba porque no se conformaba con haber tenido a un solo hombre, ahora le quitaba a Terry. Ni toda su belleza y sus encantos habían logrado que olvidara a esa mujer que sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo se lo arrancaba de su vida.

**Fin Flash back**

-Siento mucho todo eso, Susanna te ama Terry…

-No por favor…ella está bien y estoy seguro que encontrara un hombre que la ame de verdad. Eso se acabó desde hace muchos meses atrás, antes que te marcharas….Tampoco podía continuar con ella…No amo a Susanna y eso lo sabe muy bien…no pienses que soy insensible y que he jugado con sus sentimientos…no, no es así. Si de algo te sirve saberlo, en el fondo también igual que tú, quise que funcionara… nunca le mentí.

-Pero ¿Crees que lo aceptará?...lo que me has contado me indica que no se resignará a perderte.

-No permitiré que se meta en mi vida, pero te necesito conmigo Candy….tampoco permitiré que ese hombre se acerque a ti. Neal Leagan puede irse olvidando de ti.

-El no hará nada….Nuestro vinculo ha sido disuelto al menos por el civil.

-No creo que se quede tan tranquilo viéndote conmigo, ya varias ocasiones me restregado en mi cara que sigues siendo suya y tarde o temprano volverás con él…

-¡Neal esta demente!...ni que me lleve amarrada me doblegara….

-En cuanto regreses a Estados Unidos, hablaremos de esa situación y cuanto antes mejor. No quiero que con sus pretextos se crea con el derecho de seguir atormentándote. Quiero que nos casemos y luego el asunto por la iglesia lo arreglamos. Entiendo que eso es importante para ti, pero

-¡Estoy de acuerdo Terry!:…si es muy importante para mí, pero cuando se solucione podemos pensar en esa parte.

-Me alegro que las cosas entre nosotros se hayan esclarecidos…

-Saber que las cosas entre nosotros se han arreglado me hace sentir tan feliz…. – sonrió

–Bueno Pecosa…. creo que tengo que irme…recuerda que mañana tenemos pendiente una cita. Pasare por ti por el Corporativo, supongo que quieres estar cómoda y cambiarte esas vestimentas que a decir verdad, te ves sumamente atractiva y hermosa….Candy, antes de irme ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

\- Por supuesto Terry.

Tomo de las manos a la muchacha- Ahora no tengo un anillo, pero pronto tendrás uno que selle nuestro compromiso

-Terry….

-Señorita Candice White, ¿Aceptaría ser mi novia desde este momento, Con la plena seguridad de casarse conmigo?

Candy soñó tantas veces escuchar esas palabras y ahora las pronunciaba el hombre que tanto ha amado. Sus ojos se humedecieron por recordar sus oscuros días- Claro que acepto Terry….nada me haría más feliz. Por supuesto que también quiero ser tu Esposa- él se acercó a sus labios y se envolvieron en un tierno y cálido beso que los elevó a un mundo en donde solo existían ellos, una nueva caricia, un abrazo, el amor.

\- ¡No quisiera irme! Desearía que el tiempo se detenga y tenerte conmigo así, siempre. No quiero separarme de ti ningún instante.

-Yo tampoco quisiera separarme de ti Terry.

-Pronto mi amor….pronto estaremos juntos- la abrazó a pecho y besó su cabeza- y no habrá nadie que nos impida ser felices.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy entusiasmado. La noche anterior habia sido maravillosa. Deseaba que nunca terminara el momento y prolongar el tiempo para estar junto a ella. Añoraba cumplir sus sueños añorados, de convertirla en su Esposa. Candy no salía aun de su asombro, el, allí en esa Ciudad, había ido por ella. Su corazón al recordarlo se estremecía. Terry habia sido su todo, su amor desde su juventud. Su confidente eterno, su diario en donde escribía cada momento que pasaban juntos así como los momentos en que su amor creció más fuerte hasta los tristes quedaron plasmados en esas hojas. Quizás era momento de escribir las nuevas alegrías. Los nuevos momentos que empezarían de ahora en adelante.

En lo que ella se encontraba en el Corporativo, Terry fue a conocer el museo y el Teatro de la Ciudad. Desde muy joven cultivó su afición a la lectura, siempre habia sido amante de las importantes obras de grandes escritores. Con su Familia especialmente con su Madre había asistido a muchas obras, Eleonor Baker había sido una famosa actriz, pero a raíz de su matrimonio tuvo que abandonar su profesión y dedicarse a su familia.

Nueva york

Ella volvió a sus pensamientos cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación, pensando en miles de cosas que hacían parte de su pasado. Giró para ver la figura de su marido, Albert Ardlay -¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?- pregunto sentándose junto a ella.

-No mucho… ¿tú cómo estás?- preguntó y en sus ojos se reflejaba un velo de tristeza y preocupación- ¿Cómo va todo en el Corporativo?

-Bien, pero de ti no puedo decir lo mismo. Has estado últimamente muy pensativa, callada y hasta podría decir que nerviosa ¿Pasa algo? Y no me digas que no porque eso no me va a convencer.

Respiro contrariada antes las palabras de su marido - ¡Quisiera decirte eso mismo!, pero por lo visto me conoces tan bien que sé que no desistirás hasta que te diga que es lo que me está pasando- el asintió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No me gusta verte con esa angustia reflejada en tus ojos….No tengo idea de lo que es, pero siento que es una tristeza muy grande y eso me duele porque siendo tu esposo no has tenido la confianza de decírmelo.

-No es falta de confianza mi amor…es, es solo que no he deseado preocuparte con cosas que pertenecen a mi pasado…a un pasado antes de conocerte. Es momento de decirlas...no puedo más con esto.

-Entonces empieza desde el inicio….y por favor tranquilízate

-…Te he ocultado algo muy importante de mi vida…

-Habla claramente Jazmín… -dijo con suma seriedad- si has llegado a este momento…habla de una vez.

-Por favor…solo te pido que me comprendas que todo lo hice para no arrastrarte con mi dolor. No lo merecías

-Jazmín…me conoces y sabes que no soy capaz de juzgar a nadie sin conocer los hechos, pero por favor deja los preámbulos y habla de una buena vez mujer.

-Antes de conocerte, tú sabes que estuve casada con un hombre maravilloso que tristemente murió en un accidente de avión.

-¡Lo sé! Adrián Anderson. Tu primer esposo…claro que lo recuerdo. Cuando te conocí habían pasado cuatro años de su muerte.

-Así es, pero lo que nunca supiste es que…tuve una hija con él.

-¿Cómo?, pero –El hombre está sorprendido- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste Jazmín? No entiendo por qué lo hiciste. ¿Por nuestro matrimonio? La has ocultado todos estos años…. Por eso.

\- No, no es lo que piensas….deja que te diga lo que pasó….Yo tenía 15 años…..mi hija, a mi hija me la robaron, me la robaron cuando tenía dos años…tan solo dos añitos y desde entonces no supe de ella -se había derrumbado en ese momento al volver a recordar todo los sucesos.

-¡Jazmín! –exclamó apesadumbrado. La abrazó intensamente procurando brindarle el apoyo que nunca tuvo y que necesitaba. Como le habría gustado compartir con ella ese dolor, pero por lo visto quiso excluirlo y hasta cierto punto la entendía. Jazmín sentía que sus lágrimas se atoraban en su garganta tal y como la primera vez , Tal como entonces padecía ese sufrimiento al recordar y padecer tantos años de ausencia de ese pedacito de su corazón que perdió y luego la muerte de su Esposo. Se armó de valor para continuar. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por mantener antes su ahora esposo tantos años de silencio.

\- ¡Discúlpame! Pero ha sido tan difícil todo esto- susurró mientras él limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares- Desde entonces la he buscado incansablemente. Han sido más de veinte años, más de veinte años en los que me consumía pensando y preguntándome dónde está mi hija, con quienes, que habría sido de ella….si está bien cuidada, si ha enfermado o si la han alimentado bien. No sabes el horror que vivido.

-¡Debiste compartirlo conmigo!...como tu esposo debía saberlo y aunque me digas que fue para no arrastrarme con tu dolor, no soy capaz de comprenderte, de verdad que me cuesta mucho entender como callaste por muchos años una verdad como esta.

-Lo hice porque…

-Es posible que la carga hubiera sido menos pesada- dijo con un poco de amargura- te habría ayudado también y no padecer tu sola todo esto…. porque tu dolor también tenía que ser el mio desde que te convertiste en mi Esposa. Porque debía apoyarte para que juntos pudiéramos encontrarla. Me excluiste Jazmín….me excluiste de tu vida como si no importara nada.-habló con dolor en su voz

-¡No es así!...nunca ha sido del modo como lo ves, pero….reconozco que la culpa ha sido mía por pensar que ese dolor tenía que ser solo mio y vivirlo únicamente yo, ahogarlo en lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Lo siento...lo siento tanto.

-¿Dónde está entonces la complicidad como pareja? El compartir lo bueno y lo malo juntos, como pareja. ¿Dónde está?

-Mi amor…perdóname. Sé que hice mal y me arrepiento….pero por favor, no me mires así. No me digas esas cosas que me hacen sentir peor.

-¡Discúlpame!...no deseo eso y aunque me duele, no solo por eso dejaría de amarte y, bueno centrémonos en el asunto. Hay que encontrar a tu hija Jazmín, que ahora debe ser una mujer.

-Sí, pero ya no hay donde buscar….Albert he encontrado a mi hija.

**Brasil**

El sol de la tarde caía en la Ciudad apareciendo en diversos colores sobre los edificios. Atraves de la ventana de su oficina apreciaba la belleza que despuntaba el atardecer para dar paso a la tierna noche. Todo era hermoso, fascinante y deslumbrante…extrañaba sentirse así y sabía que solo él, era el artífice de su estado de ánimo.

-¡Candy!... ¡Candy! ¿Me escuchas? Candy…

-¿Eh? Discúlpame Ayrton, yo…estaba un poco distraída, ¿me decías?

-Bueno cualquiera lo estaría viendo lo bonito del atardecer. Me he dado cuenta que eres amante de la naturaleza. Así que tenemos pendiente una cita, ¿lo recuerdas?...la playa…sugiero la playa…seria genial…. ¿y tu amigo? Podríamos decirle que nos acompañe ¿Cuántos días estará en Sao Paulo?

-Oh, no lo sé…pero,….

-¡No puedes decirme que no Candy!... ¿recuerdas que ayer no pudimos por la visita de tu amigo?...Me lo prometiste.

-¡Lo siento Ayrton!...siento mucho no cumplirte en esto, pero no puede ser, no por ahora….

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que decirte la verdad….con respecto a Terence- dijo dejando a un lado los documentos que revisaba-Él no es mi amigo…bueno, es decir hasta hace poco lo fue…ahora es mi novio pronto nos vamos a casar- Ayrton jamás penso escuchar eso- Terence y yo ahora somos novios. El me ama y ha venido desde Estados Unidos para saber si aún lo amo ¿no te parece extraordinario?... - Ayrton sintió que el mundo se le venía encima y sintió su cara arder de solo pensar que le iba a confesar su amor a una mujer enamorada de otro-Entonces creo que llegue demasiado tarde…-dijo sin pensar.

-¿Qué dices?

-Eh, que se me hace demasiado tarde…creo que debo irme a casa…adiós Candy…hasta mañana…

-Ayrton… ¡Espera!...-abría la puerta sin siquiera escucharla, un hombre que tocaría la puerta en ese momento apareció frente a ellos. El administrador salio cerrando la puerta tras de sí con rostro serio y algo contrariado

-Buenas Tardes Candy -¿Pasa algo?- pregunto al entrar en la oficina.

-No…todo está bien, pero, ¿ por qué lo preguntas?

-Por él- dijo señalando discretamente al hombre- tiene una cara de pocos amigos y hasta podría decir que no le ha agradado verme- se acercó hasta ella para darle un beso en la boca.

-Son solo ideas tuyas...Ayrton es un hombre muy educado y gentil. No tiene por qué sentir desagrado al verte….Tú no le has nada.

-No, yo no….pero parece que vio al mismo diablo

-¡Qué cosas dices Terry!

-Bueno pecosa preciosa ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí…solo déjame enviar una información antes, para no tener ningún inconveniente luego. Mañana tengo descanso y no quiero problemas para después. Hay una reunión prevista y todo tiene que salir perfecto- la observó moverse en la oficina como toda una profesional segura de sí misma. Envió varios correos de confirmaciones de crédito y tomó sus cosas. Adoraba a esa mujer que batallaba con la vida. Esa era la Candy que conocía de siempre. La que quería salir adelante por sí misma. La mujer que le ponía pasión a todo lo que hacía y que no descansaba hasta conseguir sus objetivos.

Llegaron a un lugar de variedad, un Restaurante bar muy cerca de la plaza, el ambiente bullicioso, la música embriagadora todo ello como antes. Buscaron un lugar cerca de la pequeña pista y en ese momento una vieja canción que a ambos le gustaba.

-¿Bailamos?

-Por supuesto…a eso hemos venido ¿no?

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me

Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home, wait for me

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've…

Disfrutaron de la noche como antes lo hacían todos juntos en compañía. Bailaron y entre abrazos los besos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Jamás me cansaré de besarte!...creo que se está volviendo una adicción para mí… ¡Me encantas!...no sé cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin ti- dijo mientras sus labios se apoderaba de las mejillas de la pecosa y luego besaba su frente.

-¡Ha sido una maravillosa velada! Tú estás aquí conmigo…diciéndome que me amas y soy tan feliz que me da miedo que solo sea un sueño….No quiero que esto sea un sueño Terry…Te necesito conmigo para siempre.

-No es un sueño y ya verás cuando estemos juntos…..Te necesito Candy….no sabes cuánto.

Se abrazó al fuerte pecho del Castaño en donde se sentía protegida, que nada podía pasarle allí entre sus brazos -Terry aún no me has dicho… ¿Cómo fue que supiste que estaba en Sao Paulo?

-Fue muy fácil…cuando me llamaste identifique el número, solo fue cuestión de investigar ¿Quién no sabe que los Ardlay tienen negocios en Brasil? El resto fue nada.

-Oh, sí verdad…. ¡Que distraída soy!...por supuesto.

-…Candy- ahora fue él que la atrajo a su cuerpo -Prométeme que siempre vamos a estar juntos. Que si Leagan se acerca a ti, no le prestarás atención por ningún motivo y que me dirás todo, todo lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Te lo prometo! Pero no debes preocuparte….No tengo nada que hablar con él y no tiene por qué acercarse a mí.

-Pero lo intentará…. No se quedará tranquilo, él no es de esos tipos que aceptan haber perdido, menos a una mujer como tú.

-¡No te preocupes mi amor!...no soy una niña…..él no podrá hacer nada pero tendré que solucionar otras cosas para evitar que se sienta con derechos sobre mí…sería una estupidez de su parte si lo piensa. Ahora quien que me preocupa es mi hermano.

-¿Anthony? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Hemos hablado….estaba muy molestó cuando hablé con él hace un tiempo. Solo espero que se le haya pasado. Pero estoy segura que querrá saber por qué llegue al término del divorcio, sobre mí situación legal….me llenará y me aturdirá de preguntas…y yo no quiero hablar más de este asunto.

-Candy, eres una adulta y solo tú puedes decidir sobre tu vida….tu hermano te adora y entenderá lo que le digas porque sé, que solo desea que seas feliz.

El tiempo se les pasó entre conversación de uno u otras cosas, como hacía tiempo que no sucedía. La noche estaba fresca y el trayecto se plago entre risas y recuerdos.

-¡Hemos llegado Pecosa!...- Le ayudo a salir del auto y en ese instante el cuerpo de la muchacha fue halado al suyo para besarla apasionadamente. Un beso así no podía ser demostrado en público, un beso que habia contenido toda la noche-¡Te amo Candy!

-¡Yo también Terry, Te amo mucho más!... no sé cómo pude equivocarme tanto- dijo soltándose de sus brazos y entrando al departamento seguida de Terry.

-Ya no pienses en eso….todos nos equivocamos en la vida, lo importante es reconocerlos, seguir adelante y no volver a repetirlos- ya dentro se abrazaron nuevamente, la sujetaba de sus hombros para envolverse en otro beso más intenso, más profundo, más íntimo. Subió de intensidad, sus labios se daban la caricia más suave que les despertaba en sus cuerpos las ansias de ser uno solo. Despues de la prolongación de las caricias le vio directamente a sus azules ojos, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro de ese hombre.

\- Quería sentirte de nuevo, el sabor de tus labios era algo que habia deseado tanto y…. Sentirte a ti es lo que también deseo… Terry…yo, yo quiero…- su mirada estaba fija en ella y se sintió cohibida.

-No, no por favor no tengas miedo de decirme lo que quieres… Candy- su voz era tan suave y cálida.

-No, no es nada…- se apartó de él y le dió la espalda encaminándose a la ventana de su pequeña sala.

Terry se acercó y la abrazó hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos -Dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo en este instante….que no deseas estar conmigo tanto como lo deseo yo.

-¡No puedo negarlo Terry!...No puedo negar que lo deseo tanto. Sé que no es correcto, pero solo quiero vivir este momento…. No me importa nada.

-Candy….

-…Solo hazlo… y no me preguntes nada…no me digas nada- Candy temía que su corazón se volviera viejo y no pudiera volver amar. Ya no quería sentir miedo. Constantemente se reprochaba aquellos momentos, sus acciones pasadas, cuanto habría querido borrarlo de un plumazo y que fuera el inicio de todo, pero eso era imposible. Aquellas noches era algo que no podía olvidar. Terry la besaba, ella le correspondía con la misma pasión, habia permitido tocarla y despues de haberse despojado de sus ropas, sus cuerpos desnudos casi juntos, en ese instante en el que se ubicaba entre su cuerpo una sombra borrosa se posó ante ella, abrió más sus ojos y otros fieros la miraban junto con sonrisa cínica y aberrante. Su memoria trajo el recuerdo de aquellas noches en que la poseía a la fuerza.

-No….no por favor ¡Suéltame!...-exclamó en un hilo de voz apenas audible- ¡No me toques!...- sintió de pronto el empuje que ella hizo con todas sus fuerzas. Candy lo observaba como si no lo pudiera reconocer

-¿Qué pasa? Candy ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

-¡Vete Terry!- sus ojos se humedecieron- Vete por favor…. -¡Déjame sola!-Ella se había hecho un ovillo en su cama y lloraba en silencio.

-No, no Candy, creo que he sido yo...Si, ha sido mi culpa, no debí llevarte a esto….yo lo siento de verdad...soy un estúpido...-Ella seguía llorando envuelta en sus blancas sabanas

-No Terry….tú no tienes la culpa de nada...de nada...

-Entonces...no entiendo que pasó? ...Candy, no puedo irme y dejarte así…por favor dime ¿Qué tienes, por qué lloras de esa manera?...ya me he disculpado y te prometo que no haré nada hasta que tú lo quieras….

-Ahora no Terry…ahora no quiero hablar….solo te pido que por favor te vayas.

-¡Esta bien!...no insistiré. Como siempre te encerrarás en tu mundo…. Cuando quieras hablar, entonces me llamas...aunque no sé si estaré aqui cuando tú lo quieras.

Salió molesto azotando la puerta. No podia comprender su actitud, después de pedirle que le hiciera el amor, ella misma sin ninguna explicación lo había rechazado y pedido que se fuera.

Ella secó sus lágrimas una vez se encontró a solas en la oscuridad de su habitación. Quiso ir tras él pero, que le diría. Ya lo habia lastimado . Con su rechazo no quiso humillarlo, pero ese recuerdo se había atravesado por su mente como un relámpago.

continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

by: Angy Granchester

* * *

_-¡Perdóname!...perdóname mi amor_….- se levantó de la cama y cubrió su cuerpo con su ropa de dormir. Se dirigió a su pequeña cocina a tomar un vaso con agua, luego de deambular regresó a su habitación. No podía decirle algo que le resultaba demasiado incómodo expresar y lamentaba tanto que en ese momento todo su pasado volviera en unos segundos. Tenía miedo, miedo de que Terry terminara yéndose y entonces, lo habría perdido para siempre -¡_Te amo con toda mi alma Terry! y sé que esto pasará, claro que esto pasará mi amor, porque te amo y no voy permitir que me aplaste, ni que me separe de ti, no….te quiero tanto, tanto que voy a luchar por este amor_\- Sus lágrimas salían de sus verdes ojos y recorrían lentamente sus mejillas que se perdían en su cuello- _Tengo que luchar conmigo misma._

Terry despues de salir de su departamento subió a su auto como un autómata -¿_Qué pudo pasar para que ella haya reaccionado de esa manera_?- se preguntaba una y otra vez. No entendía que pudo pasar. Terry se deshacía en preguntas sin encontrar respuestas. Desconcertado y confundido llegó a su cuarto de hotel, se sentía dolido. Ella lo habia rechazado sin siquiera verlo de frente y darle una explicación. Tumbado en su cama recordaba que su mirada se habia tornado a una llena de temor. Las horas pasaban y ninguno de los dos lograba conciliar su sueño. Al día siguiente después de haber logrado descansar ya entrada la madrugada, despertó al sentir sobre su rostro los primeros rayos del sol. La angustia se apoderaba de nuevo de ella al recordar la noche anterior. No quería perderlo, pero, ¿cómo decirle que él nada tenía que ver? ¿Cómo decirle que la imagen de Neal se habia aparecido justo en ese momento ante sus ojos? Ahora que su amor era correspondido se presentaban esos malditos recuerdos para atormentarla.

Mientras tanto Terry ya estaba listo para bajar al comedor del hotel y tratar de comer algo. Las mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar acompañadas de sus maridos descaradamente no le quitaban la vista de encima y de los hombres ni decir, reprochaban la actitud de sus mujeres. Tomó un poco de jugo y una tostada, no podía comer más. Se encaminó hacia el estacionamiento con una determinación.

Se encontraba terminando de preparar su desayuno, cuando en ese momento alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-¡Buen día… Candy! Yo, yo necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Terry!- quedo inamovible frente a él.

\- Ayer no quisiste hablar y me pediste que me fuera, pese a eso, estoy aquí…te juro que no estaba seguro si venir o irme de una vez, pero necesito saber…. no me puedo ir sin antes hablar de lo que pasó ayer…. ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo desde el umbral de la puerta y ella asintió -….Pasado mañana estaré rumbo a Nueva York, pero estoy aquí y escucharé lo que tengas que decirme, sea lo que sea, porque te soy sincero…estoy que no puedo más conmigo mismo... Candy, ¿Puedo suponer que te arrepentiste de todo, y que en ese momento te diste cuenta que no me amas?….de todo lo que hablamos, de empezar una nueva vida juntos…dímelo por favor, porque no encuentro otra explicación.

-Terry….No es así.

\- Es que no entiendo nada….todo estaba tan bien entre nosotros. Dices que me amas y luego que no te toque y me echas… No, no lo entiendo….

-¡Siéntate por favor!... Vuelvo enseguida, solo voy a la cocina por té.

Reteniéndola de uno de sus brazos dijo-¡No me esquives más Candy! No más rodeos, he venido para saberlo. Si no me quieres en tu vida solo dilo…. te juro que me voy y no volveré a molestarte.

-No, no…- se abrazó con tanta intensidad a su pecho y él correspondió - no quiero que me dejes, no quiero que te vayas de mi vida, yo te amo.

….-¡Candy...!- le hablo de tal manera le viera a los ojos- ¿Hice algo que te incomodó?...si es así, dímelo y te pido de nuevo me perdones, pero por favor no me mantengas en esta incertidumbre. No voy a negar que te deseo y quizás hice algo….pero si deseas un tiempo…está bien no voy a pensar solo en mí, porque te amo de verdad.

-No ha sido tú…..yo. Lo de ayer fue algo sin importancia y no supe cómo reaccionar…te pido disculpas por mi actitud

-¿Qué tan difícil es lo que tienes que decir que no te atreves ?- preguntó exasperado.

\- Estar entre tus brazos amándote y escuchar que me amas ha sido mi deseo más anhelado, construir contigo algo profundo es mi sueño Terry- se apoderó de su mirada y sin preverlo lo besó apasionadamente, entre sus besos le hablaba con el corazón- Solo….solo quiero entender, que eres tú quien está conmigo… quien me toca, quien me besa y me hace el amor Terry…solo tú- al escucharla la apartó de sí.

-¿Estabas pensando en él?... ¿Es eso?- Candy no supo que decir-¡No te quedes callada y respóndeme!…- estaba impaciente estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta y no volverla a ver nunca más.

-No… no es como lo supones...Terry, escuchame por favor- Las lágrimas ya no podían ser contenidas y se aferró a la cintura masculina- eso es pasado.

-¡No Pecosa!…- la separó buscando sus ojos -Evidentemente no es pasado cuando sigue interfiriendo entre nosotros. ¡No dices nada, no hablas claro…!y cada minuto que pasa….me siento más confundido.

-¡Yo solo quiero olvidar...Tan solo olvidar!- dijo tan cerca de sus labios- …Terry, yo te amo a tí con todo mi corazón y me duele tanto, pero te aseguro que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas….no voy a dejar que te vayas creyendo que no te amo…no voy a volver a cometer ese error, no, y sí, es verdad, no puedo ocultarlo más…. su maldita imagen vino a mí en ese preciso momento, pero no de la manera que piensas…No, no de esa manera- lo dijo de una vez, mientras él seguía en silencio - Yo, como te dije antes cometí muchos errores, casarme con otro para olvidarte ha sido el peor error de mi vida... que pague muy caro…..Terry, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno. Yo tuve la culpa, solo yo…porque no pude ser la Esposa que él quería.

La expresión del hombre se tornó dura -¿Es lo que estoy pensando Candy? ¡Dímelo!- sus palabras casi en un grito se ahogaron en la impotencia que sentía en ese instante- Candy bajó su mirada y con ese gesto entendió su respuesta- ¡Es un maldito!... ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo si decía amarte?

-Yo…. Terry…me muero de vergüenza de decirte esto Terry….por favor ya no quiero hablar.

Caminaba como león enjaulado en todo el departamento- ¿Desde cuándo empezó? Yo necesito que me lo digas- Los músculos del castaño se tensaron y ella pudo percibir esa reacción.

\- Mi amor…..Quiero dejar eso atrás….no puedo decirte más entiéndeme….pero quiero que sepas que no pude soportarlo más y me fui…te amaba tanto y pensaba en tí siempre, siempre….era una situación insostenible y...me di cuenta que si quería cambiar mi vida tenía que dejarlo aun así se me viniera el mundo encima….Terry tú eres mi presente, el hombre que amo, con quien quiero estar toda mi vida.

-Te juro que ahora mismo acabaría con su miserable vida. -¡No puedo soportarlo! Yo debí estar contigo, debí protegerte…. ¡Mil veces maldito Leagan!- Terry estaba sumamente furioso y de tener frente a frente a Neal lo habria matado a golpes. Candy tomó sus manos y las llevó a sus labios, ante el roce de estos sus puños fueron deshechos- Todo fue por mi culpa Candy…. Me duele, me duele saber que ese imbécil te abusaba, que tuviste a merced de sus actos mezquinos ¿Cómo crees que me siento? No estuve contigo y no supe proteger a la mujer que amo…perdóname.

-Mi amor…no digas eso…. no puedes culparte de la vida que yo había escogido…. los dos nos equivocamos y no podemos cambiar nada, pero si podemos empezar juntos, aún estamos a tiempo de ser felices… - dijo en un hilo de voz- ¡No quiero perderte! ...Habría querido que nunca te enterarás de esto. Era algo que iba a guardar para siempre.

-Habría sido peor… ¿No crees?...ocultarlo por más tiempo no habría servido de nada Candy...¡Tampoco quiero perderte!- su expresión de dolor le dolía también a ella.

\- Terry, te pido por favor que no hagas nada…deja las cosas como están. Yo estoy ahora bien y no te enfrentes a Neal, me moriría si te pasara algo. Lo de ayer estoy segura que no volverá a pasar. Ayer quise ir tras de ti , pero tuve miedo.

\- A él solo le importó saciar sus malditos instintos y ¿tus sentimientos?...no existieron.

-¡Lo sé! Lo sé y por eso necesito…. necesito vivir este amor y todo lo que significa- se abrazó a su pecho en un gesto de búsqueda de protección aspirando el aroma de su perfume combinado con su piel. Sus miradas se encontraron-¡Te amo Terry!- se besaron apasionadamente como si el mundo se acabase en ese mismo instante.

-¡Estoy aquí…soy yo quien está contigo. Soy yo quien quiere amarte- su voz era tan suave como el toque de las alas de una mariposa sobre las flores, como el susurro del viento. Deslizó sus dedos por los labios de ella en una caricia tierna.

-¡Terry!- su tono escapó de sus labios como una súplica- quiero….quiero sentirme una mujer distinta… quiero escuchar tu voz, solo tu voz mientras me pierdo entre tus brazos. Quiero que sepas que no soy una mujer rota…estoy viva y quiero amarte y no me importa si es ahora o si es después.

-¡Mírame!... con cada parte de mi ser, con todas mis fuerzas lo haré cuando tú lo desees cuando tú me lo pidas, cuando me necesites, si no es ahora no importa, pero te prometo que borraré esos momentos y escribiré con estas manos, mi cuerpo y mis besos unos nuevos en tu memoria. Te enseñaré que hacer el amor es el acto más puro y divino que puede haber entre dos personas que se aman, así como nosotros nos amamos pecosa. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas. Pero lo importante es que reconocemos que nuestro amor no se puede terminar de la noche a la mañana. Yo ya no puede vivir sin ti y estar lejos, tan solo esa idea me mata. Pasado mañana regreso a Estados Unidos… quisiera llevarte conmigo en este mismo instante. Serán dos meses muy largos pero te prometo venir a finales del próximo mes

-¿El próximo mes? ¡Me parece una estupenda idea!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa- pero ¿y tu trabajo?

-Así como me fue posible hacer este viaje haré los arreglos posibles para volver….por favor piensa en mí y ten presente que eres lo más importante en mi vida. ¡Quisiera quedarme más tiempo!...quedarme en esta ciudad y hacer nuestras vidas aquí….¿Que dices?

-Eso suena genial Terry, pero nunca ha sido mi objetivo quedarme. La ciudad es bella pero en Estados Unidos tenemos nuestras vidas. Mi estadía aquí solo era momentánea mientras resolvía mis asuntos.

-¡Cásate conmigo pecosa!- exclamó casi en una súplica- Quiero que cuando vuelvas nos casemos inmediatamente ¿Por qué esperar? Estas divorciada y nada impide que estemos juntos- Candy se emocionó al recordar las veces que soñó con escucharle decir esas palabras. Recordó además aquel día que buscaba su vestido de novia. No era a su futuro esposo al que habia visto a su lado- Quiero protegerte y cuidarte y no voy a permitir que ese tipo se te acerque.

-Necesitamos un poco más de tiempo…pero si quiero casarme contigo. Mi divorcio no ha sido divulgado hasta el momento. Tengo que acomodar mi situación y mi vida y luego de eso hablaremos de casarnos Terry, por lo pronto no quiero que dejemos de vernos.

\- Esperare lo que sea necesario.

Se quedó gran parte del día... era sábado y los paseos no se hicieron esperar. Fueron a la plaza de Sao Paulo y al museo Candy no habia tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Al día siguiente quedaron en desayunar juntos y dar un paseo por la playa, conocer otros lugares fascinantes. Candy y Terry pasaban otros momentos maravillosos, es así cuando se disfruta con la persona que se ama, cuando se es completo. El día de su partida llegó. Muy temprano pasó por ella al departamento para dejarla en el Corporativo y tener unos minutos para despedirse.

-¡Estaré ansiosa que vuelvas pronto!- dijo ella con mucha ilusión.

\- Te confieso que nada me haría más feliz que saber que el próximo mes te decides a regresar a Estados Unidos y podamos hacerlo juntos. Me voy un poco triste por dejarte, pero también muy contento porque he recuperado tu amor Candy.

Se fue dejando su corazón en esa Ciudad, llevando su alma llena de esperanzas y su maleta consigo de regreso a Nueva York.

-¡Buen día Ayrton!

-Buen día Candy….te ves más linda que de costumbre. ¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana?

-Gracias por tu cumplido….y bueno el fin de semana fui a conocer muchos lugares.

\- Tu novio se ve que te quiere mucho…. ¿cierto?

-Y yo lo quiero también…él siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida. Hoy se fue, de regreso a Nueva York….ya lo extraño.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo de conocerlo?

-Desde que éramos casi unos niños. La pasamos muy bien, fuimos a la playa y conocí otros sitios…Ayrton, quiero pedirte disculpas, pero comprenderás que han sido muchos meses que no lo habia visto.

-Lo comprendo Candy. Así es el amor y un tercero no puede hacer nada…..bueno tenemos muchos pendientes- dijo desviando la conversación. Lo cierto es que se sentía molesto y desplazado, mal por haber construido ilusiones pensando que habia encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños, bueno si era la mujer de sus sueños, porque en la realidad su corazón era de otro- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha con la aprobación de estos créditos y la recuperación de capital.

-Sí… me pondré al día con esto. Hablaré con el personal de gestión de cobros y tendremos esto antes de la media semana. Tengo un par de meses más aquí y en lo que me resta dejaré las cosas lo mejor posible.

Candy salio de la oficina del Ayrton para entrar a la suya. En su escritorio comenzó a analizar las cuentas y hacer su monologo acostumbrado. Ayrton la miraba fijamente, algo que le encantaba de ella, era su forma de ser. Hablar con Candy era como hablar con un ser natural y transparente. De pronto el peso de la mirada de Ayrton la sintió sobre ella y el devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa.

**Mientras tanto Nueva York**

Despues de aquel beso, Scott le llamó un par de veces, la última logró disculparse con la excusa de que fue algo que no pudo contener. Regresó a Chicago con la determinación de olvidarla, si fuera posible borrar la mirada azul de esa mujer que le robo el corazón. La mirada de Annie le habia quedado grabado en su memoria como el fuego. Detrás de esas azules lagunas podía ver a una mujer una mujer algo reservada en asuntos de amor, pero a la vez audaz y apasionada. La mujer le intrigaba y se habia enamorado de ella desde el mismo momento que la conoció en los tribunales de familia. Annie era única, única para él.

Ese hombre tampoco salía de su mente, sentía desde entonces que algo dentro de ella habia cambiado y no sabía qué era. ¿Será que tantos años de un noviazgo con Archie se estaban convirtiendo en una rutina ya sin sentido? Sacudió su cabeza con tan solo pensarlo. Con su novio habían pasado años de relación y si bien hablaban de matrimonio esporádicamente lo cierto es que no tenían nada concreto. Annie estaba cansada de la rutina, pero la idea de cambiar esa parte de su vida no estaba en sus planes. Era una tontería pensar que podía arriesgar todo lo que tenía por ese hombre, ese hombre que empezaba a mover su mundo, que la hacía temblar con tan solo tenerlo cerca. No daba crédito a que Scott se hubiese enamorado en tan poco tiempo de ella. Ni siquiera como colegas se habían tratado lo suficiente como para llegar a tales conclusiones.

_-¡No!...yo amo a Archie y ese hombre no puede venir a derrumbar todo lo que he construido- dijo en su interior._

_ Una voz, su misma conciencia le respondió- ¿y qué es lo que has construido?, no has construido nada… nada, ni siquiera viven juntos -No, no es así, pero…son muchos años y si no hemos legalizado nuestra relación es porque ha sido de común acuerdo. Así lo decidimos los dos y hemos estado bien durante todos estos años…_

_-Entonces deja de pensar en Scott….ahora mismo quieres verlo…._

_-¡No es verdad!_

_\- Si tanto dices que no puede derrumbar tu mundo ¿porque tienes miedo? ¿Por qué dudas y titubeas- volvió su conciencia a cuestionarla_

_\- ¡No, no lo sé, no es miedo, no es duda….! Es solo que…-_ de pronto sintió unos pasos que entraban en su oficina sacándola de su monologo, el rostro de Annie era indescifrable.

-¿Pasa algo amor? Te observaba por unos minutos y estoy seguro que estabas luchando contigo misma. ¿Tienes problemas con algún caso? Dime para ver en que puedo ayudarte.

-Oh, no Archie….es solo que…estaba analizando unos aspectos de una demanda, pero no es nada que no tenga solución, de verdad…gracias.

-¡Entonces supongo que puedo invitarte esta noche! Comer, bailar y luego quedarme contigo.

-¿Esta noche?, eh, creo que esta noche no podrá ser…verás, me siento cansada y lo único que quiero es dormir. Pero te prometo que en otra ocasión será.

-¿Qué pasa Annie? Últimamente estas distante

-Ya te dije que es solo el cansancio…nada más

-Está bien…si es eso…lo comprendo…..y bueno te dejo porque tengo que ver un caso de divorcio, reunirme con las partes, casi que estoy con el tiempo exacto…. Hasta luego amor - se despidió con un beso en sus labios.

-Hasta luego Archie….-en ese momento Stear se acercaba con un rostro sonriente.

-¿volverás?

-¡No lo sé!, son las 2 de la tarde y no sé cuánto tiempo demore. Si me toma más tiempo de lo debido me iré directamente a mi departamento.

-Terry llamó hace unos minutos, dice que por la tarde estará en Nueva york. ¿Qué te parece si lo vamos a recibir y así le preguntamos por Candy?

-¿Al fin ese tonto ha dado señales? Mira que nunca me imaginé que fuera hasta Brasil, pero bueno…está muy enamorado. Me parece una buena idea, lo de ir a preguntarle por Candy, saber por él mismo como se encuentra, pero considero hermano que esperemos que descanse y luego nos llame.

-Tienes razón, aún no me explico cómo supo que Candy estaba en Sao Paulo.

-Es posible que Candy le haya llamado y el resto me lo imagino- dijo esto echando un vistazo a su novia, seguía pensando aún en la extraña actitud de ella. Annie estaba muy enamorado de él y desde que se conocieron se hicieron novios. Lo extraño ahora que se mostraba fría e indiferente y ahora lo habia comprobado. Antes era ella quien le proponía estar juntos.

Se dirigió inmediatamente puso un pie en Nueva York al departamento que aún mantenía. Necesitaba descansar y ya luego visitaría a su Familia y hablaría con los demás para ponerlos al tanto de su viaje y de Candy.

Al día siguiente se levantó con nuevas energías. Habia dormido placenteramente pensando en un futuro. La sonrisa que desplegaba no pasaba desapercibida.

-¡Buenos días Susanna!- saludó Terry al verla entrar con unas carpetas en mano.

-¡Terry! ¿Volviste, tan pronto?

-Habría querido quedarme por más tiempo, pero aquí está mi trabajo, aunque ustedes son muy eficientes, no puedo dejarles toda la carga- se levantó de su escritorio y dejo los documentos que revisaba por un momento y se acercó al ventanal. De vez en cuando ejercitaba su vista después de pasar horas viendo números en la computadora.

-¡Bueno me alegro mucho de verte!...-exclamó con una sonrisa. A ella se le quemaba la punta de la lengua por preguntarle tantas cosas, sin embargo no lo hizo. No lo hizo pues lo que necesitaba saber estaba a su vista en el escritorio, un Boucher por el pago de boletos de avión_.- ¡Brasil! ¿Ella está en Brasil?-_ pregunto para sí. Terry regreso a su lugar – según puedo percibir las cosas están bien.

-¡Lo están!

-…Solo espero que esa alegría que ahora tienes no sea efímera y que no te haga sufrir como lo estás haciendo conmigo- Salió molesta de la oficina ante la mirada de Terry. Él lamentaba mucho la actitud de Susanna, pero no podía hacer nada. Luego de un par de horas de adelantar el suficiente trabajo se dispuso a salir por un momento. No habia tenido el tiempo de visitar a su familia.

-¡Hola Madre! – saludó al entrar a la Residencia de los Granchester.

-¡Hijo! por fin apareces…al fin te diste cuenta que tienes familia…. ¿Cómo estás?

-Por favor Mamá no exageres…. Tuve algunas cosas que hacer y entre el trabajo y…

-Candy- supongo que esas cosas por hacer, tienen que ver con Candy.

-¿Candy?...a ver dime ¿Qué me tratas de decir?

-Escúchame hijo, no te estoy reprochando nada porque tú eres un hombre y sabes lo que haces, pero…sabes bien que esa muchacha está casada y no veo bien que tú andes buscándola. Nos enteramos que ibas en busca de ella no sé a dónde. No quiero que tengas problemas con su marido…entiende que ella hizo su vida con otro hombre.

-¿Quién te dijo todo eso? por lo visto no te comento la totalidad del asunto.

-Entonces dínoslo tú… ¿Qué estás haciendo de tu vida, hijo?- en ese momento aparecía Richard su Padre, tenía un rostro serio que no pasó desapercibida por Terry. Lo conocía tan bien que seguro también le reprocharía lo mismo- Antes que me digas algo Papá tengo que decirles…que…

-¡Que eres un irresponsable con tu vida! –Vociferó-¿Pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta de lo que estas haciendo?

-¡Papa!... ¡Escúchame por favor!

-Tienes a una mujer y buscas a otra… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Terence?... ¿Eso es el ejemplo que te hemos dado?

-Yo…. eso no es verdad… no es como lo piensan.

-Nosotros, al ver que no venias a la casa llamamos a tu oficina para saber de ti, pero nos respondió esa muchacha que nos dijo que es tu novia, Susanna. Ella nos dijo que estabas de viaje porque ibas en busca de Candy…..Hijo, estaba deshecha porque tú la habías dejado por ir tras esa muchacha. Eso no se hace Terry, no debes hacer falsas esperanzas, jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer e ir tras otra mujer menos si está casada ¿En qué estás pensando?...nosotros queremos mucho a Candy, pero no vamos a permitir que te envuelvas en algo en el que el único perjudicado serias tú- dijo la madre.

-¡Basta ya!...ustedes no saben lo que dicen…me están juzgando sin saber cómo son las cosas…. no lo saben, pero Candy se ha divorciado y hemos empezado una relación- dijo sin preámbulos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Eso no puede ser posible!- contestó Eleonor sorprendida- …. ¿Candy divorciada?...

-Hace algunos meses se separó y ahora es legal. Es verdad que su familia no lo ha sacado a luz pero pronto lo hará Candy y cuando llegue el momento ustedes también no tendrán dudas…y quiero aclararles algo porque no quiero más malos entendidos… Susanna y yo no estamos juntos. Ella no es mi novia. Terminé con ella definitivamente.

\- Pero…entonces ¿ella nos mintió?

-Parece que estoy empezando a conocer a la verdadera Susanna…..Es obvio que ella no se resigna a saber que amo a Candy que la amo y que la voy a hacer mi Esposa, pese a todo y a quien se oponga….Papá, te aseguro que nunca la engañé. Yo nunca le prometí nada a Susanna y ella estuvo de acuerdo en el estilo de nuestra relación.

\- Te has comportado de la manera más ruin con una mujer que lo único que ha hecho es estar contigo y apoyarte y que por cierto nunca nos las has presentado. ¿Qué pasa contigo hijo? te desconozco- hablo Richard muy molesto.

-No…yo no he sido un malvado ni un inconsciente con ella. Ya les dije que nuestra relación era así, sin compromisos adquiridos, fue en común acuerdo.

\- Te desconozco Terence….¡Tú y tu estilo de relación!...Debiste prever que ella podía enamorarse de ti- lo interrumpió bruscamente-…. ¿Nunca lo pensaste? ¿Nunca pensaste en el enorme daño que le estabas haciendo a esa muchacha?

-No voy a tratar más este asunto…disculpen, pero subiré a ver a mis hermanas y me regreso a la Empresa - dijo molesto.

-Por favor acompáñanos a comer, en un momento estará listo todo….Richard, por favor- El hombre mayor no dijo nada y seguía con su actitud inflexible.

-¡No Mamá!...gracias por tu invitación, pero no puedo…. No puedo estar en un lugar donde soy considerado un hombre miserable….con el permiso de ustedes mejor terminaré de largarme.

-No hijo… ¡Espera!

-Otro día te veré y diles a mis hermanas que las quiero mucho y que las visitare en cuanto me sea posible…ahora lo que quiero es irme- Las palabras de su Padre fueron duras y habían acabado por hacer de Susanna una mujer sufrida, casi una mártir.

-Richard, ¿No crees que has sido muy injusto con nuestro hijo?…él ha sido claro en cuanto a lo de esa muchacha. Debemos creerle y no cuestionarlo. Además ellos son adultos y fue la forma que escogieron. Ya lo escuchaste, ella también estuvo de acuerdo.

\- De sobra sé cuanto ha estado enamorado de Candice. Terminó su noviazgo con Amanda con quien estuvo apenas unos meses. Ahora esta muchacha…"una relación abierta", por supuesto que le creo….solo espero que sepa lo que hace. No puede ir por la vida sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos… Puede que haya sido intransigente, pero mientras no vea hechos y no encamine su vida, seguiré pensando igual.

Semanas después se preparaba para viajar de nuevo a la gran ciudad de nuevo a Nueva York, Con una invitación para participar en la convención de abogados. La asociación realizaría un evento en el que reúne a los abogados que trabajan en Nueva York, en instituciones financieras, compañías de seguro, Empresas inmobiliarias y organismos nacionales e internacionales y estudiantes de Derecho de la ciudad. Es un evento a lo grande con el objetivo de generar espacios para el desarrollo profesional. A parte de ello la asistencia de personalidades importantes de la Ciudad. Era un honor poder asistir a tan importante evento. Scott había llegado e inmediatamente se hospedó en el Hotel de Nueva York cerca del Times Square.

-¡No puede ser!...he olvidado mi celular – dijo la ojiazul cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar. Los Cornwell y Annie habían sido invitados también- Bueno no importa, no creo que lo vaya a necesitar.

-Últimamente estas muy distraída. Ayer fueron unos documentos importantes en la oficina, hoy es tu celular… ¿Te inquieta algún problema cuñado?- preguntó Stear viendo al mismo tiempo por el retrovisor la seriedad en el rostro de su hermano.

-No, no hay ningún problema. Todo bien Stear- dijo esquivando la mirada de Archie- Es solo que no recuerdo donde lo dejé. Ha sido solo un descuido.

-Ya llegamos…. creo que estamos a tiempo casi son las 7.

-¿Y Terry? ¿Creen que asista? - fue el turno de Patty de preguntar.

-Claro que vendrá. No puede fallar. Tiene algunos miembros con nuestra firma.

-Seguramente la pegajosa de Susanna vendrá también- indagó Annie-No termina de gustarme esa mujer.

\- Es lo más seguro. Por lo que veo no te agrada.

-No, quizás son ideas mías, pero la siento falsa.

\- Bueno esperemos que no se aparezca, pero ya ven que muchos empresarios caminan con sus asistente- finalizó Stear antes que pudieran entrar.

Caminaron por un pasillo adornado propiamente para la ocasión. El olor a elegancia y el personal que los recibía les daba la bienvenida. Las mujeres elegantemente vestidas y los hombres se miraban espectaculares. Archie y Stear eran unos hombres bien parecidos.

-¡Está a punto de empezar!- susurró Annie

-Sí, esta gente es muy puntual. Estamos a cinco minutos- respondió Stear tomando de la mano a su Esposa Patty, mientras Annie daba un vistazo a su novio quien tenía la mirada fija entre la gente y su rostro parecía una piedra.

-¡Archie!, amor ¿Estas bien? desde que salimos has estado callado.

-Estoy bien- dijo seriamente- Solo observaba la gran cantidad de invitados. Hay muchas personalidades importantes.

-Sí y según sé no solo hay abogados de Nueva York, tengo entendido que vendrían algunos de Chicago.

-¿Sí?...y ¿cómo lo sabes?

La presencia del castaño le ayudó a esquivar esa pregunta- ¡Mira!...Terry allí esta…y, ¿Susanna?…no la veo-

-Es que no viene en calidad de pegoste…allí la tienes detrás de nuestro amigo. Por cierto no trae buena cara- respondió Annie.

-Es obvia su molestia. Ahora que Terry le ha dejado en claro su lugar. El que ahora le corresponde, tan solo una empleada dentro de su Empresa. Si Terry ha iniciado una relación con Candy es por donde debe empezar ¿no creen?... Dejar en claro a Susanna cuál es su lugar en su vida. Tiene que ser honesto y no mentirle.- dijo Archie viendo fijamente a su novia.

-¡Tienes razón! Debe mantenerla alejada. Ahora que Candy vuelva Terry debe tomar una decisión, claro que no perjudique a Susanna por supuesto, pero imagínense…. la que fue amante trabajando al lado de su novio y futuro esposo, no veo bien esa situación- arguyo Annie.

De pronto su mirada captó otro azul no muy lejos. Él estaba allí, Scott desde su lugar la miraba fijamente, quien sabe cuánto tiempo la habia estado observando. En un gesto de saludo el hombre levantó una mano dejando ver una sonrisa. Ella a su vez le correspondió con un simple gesto de cabeza. Para Archie no pasó desapercibido la situación y dirigió discretamente su mirada hacia el mismo lugar.

Empezó a hablar el organizador dando la bienvenida a todos y esperando que pasaran un momento agradable. Luego de todo ese protocolo y discursos retóricos, le dio la palabra al presidente de la asociación. Media hora despues todos los presentes degustaron del vino, champagne y de una muy especial cena, los saludos entre todos no se hicieron esperar y aquellos que no se querían ni ver se encontraron frente a frente.

-¡Vaya, vaya!…. ¡Granchester por aquí! ¡Que placer verte….y con tu hermosa….compañía!- mencionó con sorna viendo de manera lasciva de pies a cabeza a Susanna.

-Yo voy a tomar algo Terry…te espero en nuestra mesa querido- la Rubia se alejó temiendo que ese par cometieran una imprudencia, pero confiaba en que Terry trataría de ser juicioso.

-¡No puedo decir lo mismo de tí!… – exclamó con la furia reflejada en sus ojos y con ganas de estamparle un puñetazo. Terence Granchester hacia un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse.

-¡No me extraña tu odio! ¡Nunca he sido de tu agrado!... y todo se acrecentó después de mi boda con Candy.

Ahora fue el turno de Terry sonreír con cinismo-¿Tu boda? Ja, no me hagas reír Leagan. Te llenas la maldita boca hablando de tu maravillosa boda, pero no veo a tu esposa contigo…Y sí, es muy cierto….no voy a negar a estas alturas que te detesto tanto y que no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de desaparecer esa sonrisa estúpida, pero no me voy a ensuciar mis manos contigo. No toco basura- dijo tomando de su copa un sorbo grande como si con ello le ayudara a apaciguar su furia.

-Candice nunca será para ti…resígnate…ella es mía….sigue siendo mi Esposa te guste o no. Es a mí a quien escogió para casarse.

-¿Y Dónde está? ¿Tanto te ama tu Esposa que no está contigo?

-Caprichos….sabes lo caprichosa que son las mujeres, tú debes saberlo muy bien por la mujer que tienes- dijo volviendo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Susanna- a mi mujer la vencen sus caprichos, pero pronto sentirás un enorme placer cuando ella vuelva a mi lado, sí, pues que te diré "mi mujer"…. – enfatizo en esa palabras – es muy intensa y lleva las cosas a grandes extremos….ha querido darse un respiro, ya sabes cosas de esas que las mujeres tanto hablan. Ella es así.

-¿En tan poco tiempo?…. Pues que mal esposo eres que en tan poco tiempo la asfixiaste…. Por favor Leagan no necesitas fingir conmigo….¡Eso es lo que tú quisieras!, sigues pensando que Candy te pertenece, ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar tu realidad?... Candy te dejó y se divorció de tí…. – Neal lo vió con cara de sorpresa- ¡Lo sé! así que acepta que perdiste…. Ahora ella estará conmigo y te exijo que la dejes en paz…. ya una vez me hice a un lado, pero ahora no, no lo haré….estas advertido Leagan…aléjate, porque te juro que te arrepentirás. Además arreglare contigo una cuenta pendiente, pero no aquí ni ahora…. sé lo que Candy vivió contigo.

-Por favor Granchester…aterriza…ella era mi Esposa, mi mujer y tenía que cumplir como tal…. ¿De qué me acusa? No estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo que corresponde…Estaba en todo mi derecho, nadie puede decir lo contrario.

-Quizás antes no, pero si te acercas ahora eso ya es acoso y no me temblará la mano para hacerte pagar…ella no es nada tuyo… déjala tranquila…

-Tú te piensas haber ganado, pero si no quieres terminar mal te sugiero que no te metas en nuestras vidas- arguyó seriamente- cuando menos lo pienses te mataría como a un perro- dijo tan cerca de su rostro mientras sonreía lleno de furia y su ceño se fruncía.

-¡Con que amenazas! ¿Eh? Típico de un cobarde como tú.

-¡Di lo que quieras! ¡Estas advertido! Me retiro- levanto su copa- y sigue disfrutando de la hermosa noche con tu dama.

Susanna se acercó cuando observó que Terry empuñaba sus manos-¡Terry!...tranquilízate. Te lo dije…te estas metiendo en un gran problema al involucrarte con esa mujer. Debes olvidarte de ella ¿No entiendes que ese hombre no se dará por vencido? Recapacita por favor.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry!- sus amigos le llamaban. Estaban también atentos desde que vieron al par reunidos. No habían vuelto a verlo desde su regreso de Brasil cuando lo aturdieron con preguntas sobre su estancia en Sao Paulo y sobre Candy

-Hola chicos, no había podido encontrarlos. Iba a buscarlos, pero se me atravesó una bestia….discúlpenme porque lamentablemente es el primo de ustedes.

-No te disculpes….tampoco nos cae bien esa bestia, pero dinos tú, ¿cómo estás?…-pregunto Archie

.-Pues como verán….estaba bien, pero temo que el resto de lo que queda de la noche me será imposible soportar la presencia de ese tipo. Lo siento, pero tratare de buscar la manera de irme- volvió su vista a su acompañante quien se mantenía en silencio

-¡Hola Susanna!- Le extendió una mano en gesto de saludo Patty

-Hola, eh, disculpen que me meta en este asunto. Terry sé que no eres un niño, pero muchachos ya no sé qué decirle a Terry para que entre en razón. Talvez ustedes que son sus amigos lo logren.

-¡Por favor Susanna!- dijo molesto

-¡Es que es verdad!…. Terry se busca problemas gratis. Ese hombre lo acaba de amenazar de muerte…..Terry… ¡no me mires de esa manera….! Te lo digo como una amiga….Yo te comprendo, de verdad que si lo hago… - los demás estaban sorprendidos por la calma y mesura con que ella habia tomado las cosas. Cualquier otra persona pudiera decir que nunca había tenido nada que ver con Terry y que desde siempre habían sido grandes amigos.

Los hermanos lo llevaron a un lugar aislado donde pudieran platicar a gusto, las chicas a su vez entendieron que necesitaban estar a solas. "Plática entre hombres acostumbraban a decir" Se retiraron a parte para darles un poco de privacidad.

-Patty…vuelvo enseguida, si Archie pregunta por favor dile que no tardaré. Necesito arreglarme un poco. El lugar ha estado caluroso y necesito tomar un poco de aire…. No te pido que vengas conmigo, te veo muy cansada.

-Sí, no te preocupes….en realidad lo estoy…aquí los esperara. Ve, yo le digo a Archie….y creo que le pediré a Stear irnos pronto…-le respondió mientras tocaba su aun aplanado vientre.

-Con el permiso de ustedes muchachas, yo también voy a dar una vuelta por allí…mientras Terry se desocupa….también quiero irme, pero no tengo auto…así que lo esperaré- dijo Susanna dejando a Patty sola.

Unas fuertes manos la sostuvieron con fuerza. Antes que pudiera llegar al tocador de damas. Annie giró su rostro.

-¡Scott! ¿Qué haces? Suéltame por favor…-susurró- no me gusta lo que haces.

-¡Discúlpame!, pero no podía irme sin verte…yo, necesito hablarte…. ¿puedes darme unos minutos?

-¡Scott!...yo….no tengo nada que hablar contigo, si es más de lo mismo pierdes tu tiempo.

-¿Segura?- ambos se vieron fijamente y sin pensarlo se fundieron en un beso apasionado. El hombre apenas lo creía, ella estaba besándolo, pero como todo termina, fueron solo algunos segundos cuando lo aparto de si- No, no discúlpame soy una estúpida….esto no debí hacerlo…Yo, estoy actuando mal.

-¡Lo hiciste! Por favor no te disculpes…Annie no niegues que también sientes algo por mi….yo sé que no te soy indiferente, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, lo puedo sentir y en ese beso….ese beso me lo confirma.

-Tú no sabes lo que dices Scott. Ha sido un maldito impulso, no es verdad…no siento nada por ti….Archie es…

-Archie no es tu esposo...tú, una mujer libre…es lo único que sé y que me importa. Lo demás son circunstancias… y eso me da la posibilidad de conquistarte…No me daré por vencido quiero que lo sepas Annie….y seguiré luchando hasta lograrlo.

-¡No digas tonterías Scott! Un beso no significa nada. Nada en comparación a los años que llevo con Archie. Esto no volverá a suceder.

\- Yo te amo y quizás no sientes lo mismo….no ahora, pero estoy seguro que te gusto.

-Es que tú no puedes decir eso, no me conoces, apenas han sido unas cuantas veces que nos hemos visto ¿Cómo puedes hablar de amor en tanto poco tiempo? yo que ya he trazado mi vida con él…. posiblemente estés confundido Scott y estás….estás tratando de confundirme a mí..

-No lo estoy…no soy un jovencito y sé lo que quiero…..y te quiero a ti…. dame ese tiempo, dame más tiempo para conocerte…y veras que puedo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-…No, he dicho que no…eso es una locura….-Annie no se habia dado cuenta que no se habia soltado de su abrazo todo ese tiempo.

-¡Vivamos entonces esta locura!...dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser ese hombre que necesitas, porque yo sé que me necesitas,…lo sentí, lo sé. -No lo sigas negando… ¿A que le temes?

-¿Temer?

-Sí….le temes a cambiar tu vida. De salir de la rutina en la que te encuentras. De tu zona de confort mecánico y vacío.

-¡Basta!

\- Sabes bien que tengo razón. Ninguna mujer que dice ser feliz con el hombre que tiene, besa a otro como tú lo has hecho conmigo.

-… ¿.Por qué tienes que atormentarme?, ¿por qué?…. Yo, yo estaba bien antes que tu aparecieras….ahora no dejo de pensarte….. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Volverme loca?- Scott se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro.

-Dímelo viendo a los ojos….dime que no sientes nada por mí.-¡Mírame¡ ten el valor y dímelo a la cara.

Ella lo vió fijamente –No siento nada por ti…te supones cosas que no son.- esquivo de nuevo su mirada.

-¡Eres una cobarde!...vivirás siempre tras la sombra de lo quisiste ser. Sin esas emociones que te hago sentir, no has conocido el verdadero amor, el que un hombre de todo por ti.

Ella no pude contener más un par de lágrimas -¡No más!...no más por favor…..si, si es verdad…. ¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Quieres que te diga que tú también me gustas, que me gustas mucho y no lo puedo evitar? ¿Que soy una estúpida porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? Pues sí, es todo eso Scott, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Archie. Yo lo amo, ha sido el amor de tantos años…. no sé qué es lo que siento. Has venido a remover todo mi mundo, estoy muy confundida. Quizás esto es pasajero y no puedo botar una relación por algo así. No, no puedo….Yo necesito tiempo para saber que quiero y lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida…no puedo pasar por encima de él. Así que te pido que por favor no me vuelvas a buscar ni llamar…..Ahora con tu permiso debo irme…Adiós Scott- el hombro volvió a sujetarla y esta vez fue él quien beso sus labios y luego la dejo ir.

-¡No puedes negarlo!- Cuando pudo zafarse de sus brazos y su boca, se encerró en el tocador. Estaba agitada y no podía en ese momento verle la cara a Archie. En ese instante Scott enviaba un mensaje a su teléfono:

-**Annie, preciosa…"Ha sido el beso más maravilloso que he recibido"…no lo olvidaré….sé que me amas….yo te amo**.

El hombre de ojos almendrados vió el mensaje y se guardó de nuevo el teléfono en la bolsa de su saco. Accidentalmente lo habia encontrado tirado debajo del sofá mientras esperaba que Annie se arreglaba. Le llamo la atención el número de llamadas perdidas y mensajes sin leer, uno a la vista que decía solamente "Te amo", un número desconocido que evidentemente no era el suyo. Lo abrió y Otro mensaje más "Por favor respóndeme" y ahora para ahondar más el asunto el más reciente aunado a la escena que acaba de presenciar. Ya no habia dudas. Cuando Patty le dijo sobre su ausencia inmediatamente fue a buscarla, la espinita de la duda se le habia clavado. Recordó entonces que Annie estaba tan rara últimamente y que la relación la estaba descuidando, hecho que lo habia atribuido al stress de trabajo, pero lo que nunca se imaginó es que pudiera existir otro hombre detrás de todo.

-¡Archibald! amor….discúlpame que te haya dejado, pero es que… ¿y los demás?- pregunto encontrándolo solo mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Stear ha llevado a Patty a descansar, ya sabes por su embarazo y Terry se ha ido.- contesto serio y frio- te esperábamos para irnos.

-¡Lo siento!...no quise tardar, pero habia mucha gente.

En todo el trayecto Archie iba en silencio, Annie lo observaba de soslayo y le inquietaba esa actitud. No era el mismo. Stear pasó dejando a su hermano en su departamento y luego dejaría a Annie en el suyo para proseguir a su casa con su esposa, pero Annie le pidió que la dejara con su hermano. El menor de los Cornwell la observó sin poner objeción.

-¿Qué te pasa amor? ¿Por qué has estado serio toda la noche? Y no me digas que no es nada. Desde que salimos sé que hay algo que te preocupa. Estas cambiado…Mírame Archie, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?…-pregunto una vez se encontraban en el interior-¿tienes problemas? Algún mal caso que llevas sin resolver…dímelo, talvez pueda ayudarte.

-En efecto, tengo un problema a resolver- dijo cuándo habia dejado su abrigo en uno de los sillones.

-Entonces dímelo…a ver qué solución le encontramos- Ella se acercó más a él, pero Archie se apartó. Annie no dio importancia al hecho. Se sentó en el lugar donde él habia dejado su abrigo.

-Me pregunto dónde habrás estudiado actuación porque dejame decirte que derrochaste tu dinero.

-¿Qué dices?- se sorprendió por sus palabras-¿a qué viene que me digas eso Archie?

-Que no sé porque me mientes. Hace unos días lo haces y ahora sé la razón.

-¿Mentirte? ¿De qué hablas?- Annie de nuevo se acercó hasta él y posó una de sus manos en su espalda, pero él se apartó bruscamente

-¡No me toques! No pongas un solo dedo encima de mí.

\- Archie, por qué… ¿Por qué me tratas así? yo solo me preocupo por ti y tú me tratas de este modo… ¿Qué te he hecho para que actúes de esa manera?- sus palabras era como un látigo lacerante

-¡Eres una mentirosa Annie! ¡Todo lo que dices es solo mentiras!

A esas alturas Annie ya estaba llorando- Sera mejor que me vaya, creo que sea lo que esté pasándote no es para que me digas todo eso.

-TE VI, TE VI CON ESE HOMBRE…. ¿ME LO VAS A NEGAR? ¿VAS A NEGAR QUE SE ESTUVIERAN BESANDO?...ME ESTAS VIENDO LA CARA DE ESTUPIDO ANNIE.

-No, claro que no es así ….mi amor….por favor escúchame..

-¡No me digas así!...embustera…. ¿Desde cuándo te ves con ese tipo a escondidas Annie?... ¡Dímelo!

-¿Cómo puedes pensar así? yo, yo no estoy engañándote… si es verdad que nos besábamos, pero a mi ese hombre no importa Archie….él no me interesa… Yo te amo a Tí… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que puedo derrumbar nuestra relación de años?...No, no es así.

-No, yo no lo he pensado Annie….Tú sí… te he visto indiferente, distante, me esquivas y ahora mientes. Hace un tiempo pones excusas cuando quiero salir contigo. Tampoco deseas dormir conmigo. No hemos hecho el amor ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso él es mejor que yo? ¿Desde cuándo son amantes? -Annie le estampó una cachetada que lo estremeció.

-¡No somos amantes!...Siempre te he sido fiel Archie, pero está bien…ya que quieres que sea franca contigo…te diré lo que siento y de todo lo que me está pasando- Mas lagrimas surcaban las mejillas de Annie. Archie vió en sus ojos furia y determinación- Estoy cansada y aburrida de esta relación Archie, así de simple.

-¿Cansada?... ¿aburrida?

\- Tú me pediste la verdad, esta es mi verdad. Siento que mi vida es monótona sin emociones, insípida, vacía.

-¿Todo eso sientes conmigo?

-¿Todo eso hay en nuestra relación?

\- ¿Has dejado de quererme entonces? ¿Te has enamorado de ese tipo?

-…No y es una lástima….- Archie se sorprendió por sus palabras, por el dolor con que fueron dichas- No estoy enamorada de Scott. No voy a negarte que me atrae…tiene todo lo opuesto a tí, pero no lo amo. Me gustaría poder estarlo y tener el valor de aceptar su proposición…. Sí Archie, Scott me ha propuesto lo que tú nunca has hecho y ¿sabes qué es?..….quiere casarse conmigo. Tú nunca has querido un compromiso serio y te ha resultado muy cómodo tenerme como tu amante, porque eso es lo que soy contigo, eso es lo único que tú me ofreces….-El hombre no hablaba y tenía la mirada fija en algún punto en el suelo- ¿Por qué no dices nada? Sabes que tengo la razón….es lo único que seré a tu lado.

-Estás equivocada…. Yo si quiero casarme contigo, pero hemos hablado de darnos tiempo, hasta que….

-¿Tiempo de que o para qué Archie? ¿Hasta cuándo?- le interrumpió- Somos adultos, tenemos nuestra profesión, un futuro por delante como abogados ¿y me dices que no estás preparado, que no es el tiempo?…. ¡Mira a tu hermano con Patty!, hasta van a tener un bebe…es así Archie, tú no quieres compromisos conmigo, porque en el fondo piensas que quizás no soy la mujer que deseas para casarte. Tengo casi 27 años Archivald, cierto, no soy una anciana, pero tampoco una jovencita de 15 años…. puede ser que este dejando pasar a mi verdadero amor por estar a tu lado esperando cuando te dignes a tomarme en cuenta en tu vida. Creo que los dos hemos perdido el tiempo pensando que debíamos estar juntos.

-No sabes lo que dices Annie, ahora estas confundida porque ese tipo te ha llenado la cabeza quien sabe con qué cosas.

-¿Qué te piensas que soy? Se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo. Nunca he estado tan cuerda y sabes que todo es verdad. ¿Quieres tiempo? Quédate con tu tiempo.

-¡Espera! ¡Annie! ¡No te vayas!-Salió del departamento ante la mirada atónita del hombre. Pidió un taxi y se largó dejándolo solo y desconcertado.

Al siguiente dia en el Bufet entre ellos se habia establecido un gran tensión. Ella no iba a su oficina y él tampoco le dirigía la palabra. Patty y Stear ya habían percibido la situación, pero esperaban que hablaran y eso no llegó. Fue entonces que el matrimonio Cornwell decidió abordarlos cada uno por su lado y saber lo que está pasando con ese par. En principio cada uno estuvo renuente a hablar.

-¡No lo puedo creer Annie! ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? Pudieras perder a Archie.

-Patty, por supuesto que estoy segura….No me importa si lo pierdo, lo que no quiero es seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en una relación que ya no deseo….Archivald es un indeciso y yo me cansé de esperar.

-¿Vas a buscar a Scott?

-No Patty

\- Entonces dale una nueva oportunidad a Archie….compréndelo Annie, él….

-Ya no quiero escuchar excusas. La vida de Archie está llena de excusas y yo ya no estoy dispuesta a esperar. No seré la primera mujer que termina una relación por estar inconforme amiga, y no estoy terminando la sociedad del Bufet, eso es otra cosa, pero si el desea que lo haga lo haré sin problemas.

-Sabes que no llegara a esos términos, pero será difícil la convivencia.

-¡No te preocupes Patty!...por mi parte no habrá líos.

**Una semana más paso**

Terry se preparaba de nuevo para hacer su viaje a Brasil, había pasado un mes y ansiaba volverla a ver. Los días transcurridos habían sido como siglos. Una semana, juntos que pasó rápidamente. La llenaba de detalles. Ella le habia pedido quedarse en su departamento. Era una sola habitación y una sola cama y aunque era una tortura su cercanía por las noches comprendía que no podía ir mas allá donde ella no le permitía. Cada una de esas noches compartían besos y caricias y poco a poco Candy iba llenando su memoria con cada una de esas noches. Ayrton en cada dia que pasaba comprendia que la había perdido sin nunca antes tener a esa mujer, sin pensarlo se habia enamorado ¿ y quien no hacerlo? sin embargo, su cariño y su admiración no había desaparecido, tampoco la amistad. Reconocía que tenía que desviar su mirada en ese sentido hacia otra parte y siendo un hombre maduro seguro que lo conseguiría tarde o temprano.

-¡Buen día Candy!- Saludó el guapo hombre tomando asiento al frente de ella.

-Buen Día Ayrton ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien... pero tú, te ves sumamente radiante. Estás preciosa.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero soy la misma.

-Por lo visto nunca reconocerás que eres una mujer muy atractiva, pero no solo es por fuera. Me refiero a lo interno. Tú eres una hermosa mujer por dentro tal como lo eres en tu exterior. Estoy consciente que existe una persona que ha hecho que ahora sonrías más a menudo y eso me alegra mucho Candy- las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rosa- Una tarde de estas vi que tu novio te esperaba en el estacionamiento.

-Sí...¡Vino a verme otra vez!

-Se nota que te quiere mucho….hacer un viaje desde Estados Unidos, eso solo lo hace un hombre muy enamorado.

-Lo estamos Ayrton…. Meses atrás mi vida era gris ...el amor de Terry lo habia perdido. A veces miro hacia atrás, todo lo que era mi vida y cuando pienso en las cosas que hice, en las que quería y no estaba Terry…siento una fuerte opresión en mi pecho porque ahora comprendo que nunca iba a ser feliz si no estaba conmigo…. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos y no voy a dejarla ir.

-¡Hablas de tu vida como si algo malo pasó o hiciste! ¿Puedo saber?

-Es una larga historia Ayrton, algún día te la contaré. Por ahora amigo mio he de decirte que soy feliz inmensamente feliz porque tengo a un hombre que me ama por encima de todo y yo lo amo tanto- Candy era una mujer fuerte y muy autosufiente, pero la luz en sus ojos era sin duda la luz de la felicidad que solo el amor y la persona amada puede provocar.

-Ese hombre es muy afortunado por tener una mujer como tú. Quisiera contagiarme de esa alegría y de esa felicidad Candy.

-Ayrton. La próxima vez que Terry este en Sao Paulo será cuando me marche. Me iré con él a Nueva York y empezare una nueva vida a su lado.- El semblante triste de Ayrton no pasó desapercibido.

-Fueron unos meses grandiosos que he pasado aquí, en esta Ciudad y contigo. Fuiste un buen maestro y te agradezco grandemente toda tu ayuda, de verdad que sin ti, no sé cómo habría sido todo.

-Tú eres una mujer muy inteligente…y quiero decirte algo que nunca me he atrevido. Dada las circunstancias preferí callarme esto y ahogarlo en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Pero sé que esto no va a cambiar nada en ti y necesito que lo sepas al menos.

-Me asusta tu seriedad Ayrton….¿qué es eso que debo saber?

-…Bueno no quiero que te sientas incomoda por esto, pero el caso es que…. desde que te vi me gustaste tanto que pensé que había encontrado lo que tanto he buscado. La mujer de mi vida, una esposa para mí.

-¡Ayrton!...- exclamó con sorpresa levantándose de su asiento Jamás se imaginó que hubiera despertado ese tipo de sentimientos en él.

-Sí Candy…yo me enamore de ti y nunca te lo pude decir… ¿Recuerdas la tarde que vino tu novio? Bueno que me lo presentaste como un amigo.

-Sí

-Pues esa sería la tarde en que te iba a declarar mi amor….pero no se pudo y ahora debo entender que solo fue un sueño del cual tengo que despertar. Pronto te iras y debo entender que amas a otro hombre que debo buscar por otro lado…Candy, de verdad quiero que seas muy feliz.

-Gracias Ayrton….y lamento no poder corresponderte, pero mi corazón siempre ha sido de Terry. Nadie ha podido ocupar nunca su lugar, aunque no estuviese con él mi corazón le pertenece solo a él. Siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida, el único hombre que de verdad he amado. ¡Lo siento tanto Ayrton!

-No, por favor, preciosa….No me cabe duda que ese es el hombre que puede sacarte una sonrisa. Verte así tan radiante, solo el amor lo puede lograr…. me doy por satisfecho.

-Yo estoy segura que la mujer que esperas todavía espera por ti. Solo debes buscarla, descubrirla. En algún lugar esta, pero no te cierres a esa posibilidad. Cuando la conozcas te acordaras de mí y me darás la razón.

-¡Es posible! y bueno…me voy a mi oficina a terminar con los pendientes. En ese instante la puerta fue irrumpida bruscamente

-¿Qué pa…pasa?- Candy entrecortó sus palabras al ver al hombre detrás de Teresa, la recepcionista.

-Perdón, pero no pude evitarlo…el señor dice que es su Esposo, pero como sabrá eso no lo sé y le dije que debía esperar un minuto hasta que le avisara Señorita Ardlay.

-Teresa….. Está bien…por favor…retírate….-Candy sentía que no podía respirar y sus palabras salían entrecortadas. Ayrton no sabía que decir y solo se limitaba a ver el rostro pálido de la Rubia y al del hombre- déjame un momento con el Señor…Ayrton, después quiero hablar contigo por favor.

-Claro…yo estaré en mi oficina por si cualquier cosa que necesites- salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero a través del vidrio podría observarlos.

-¿A qué has venido….?- dijo logrando salir de su trance.

-A ver a mi Esposa ¿Acaso eso es malo?

Se plantó frente a él- ¿Tu esposa? …..No soy más tu esposa, ¿No lo entiendes?...pienso que un documento de divorcio es más que claro que entre tú y yo todo ha terminado.

-Eso es lo que piensas, pero aún seguimos casados por la iglesia…. ¿Lo has olvidado?

-¡Eso también se acabará….!

-¿Y qué les dirás?- le interrumpió molesto.

-No voy a discutir contigo ese asunto…así que por favor puedes irte por donde viniste…aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

-Fuiste de inmediato corriendo a los brazos del maldito de Granchester….por eso era tu afán de divorciarte, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Sé que ha venido a verte!- abrió sus ojos con sorpresa- ¿Ya te revolcaste con ese imbécil? No eres más que una mujerzuela.

-¡No voy a permitir que vengas a insultarme a mi trabajo! ¡por favor respeta este lugar…!

Se acercó intimidante y furioso- ¡Jamás voy a permitir que estés con Granchester!….Eres mía, mi esposa y volverás a mi lado.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Vas a encerrarme otra vez?….- su voz era desafiante- Eso no te conviene. Si lo haces mi familia no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

-Escúchame bien….Tú sigues siendo mi esposa y me importa poco ese estúpido divorcio. ¿Piensa que puedes terminar conmigo así por así?... -su tono de voz cambio a uno suave y casi suplicante- ¡mi amor, tienes que volver! Yo te sigo amando y no puedo vivir sin ti…. ¡Te extraño Candy!

-Perdóname Neal, pero yo no siento lo mismo…. ¡lo siento tanto…!

-¿Es por él verdad? ¿Por qué me engañaste?

-¿Engañarte? …. ¡Nunca lo hice!... Neal, yo te creí un gran hombre y cada palabra que me decías tenía valor para mí. Tú forma de ser conmigo, todo lo que hacías. Me case contigo, sí y tú aceptaste pese a que sabias que no te amaba, pensé que podía llegar amarte, pero no pudo ser y no ha sido porque todo lo hiciste mal…. Fuiste tú el que me engañó diciéndome que mi familia estaba en la ruina y que era conveniente un matrimonio entre nosotros ¿No lo recuerdas? …. Sabías del gran amor que le tengo a los míos y te valiste de artimañas para hacer que me casara contigo.

-¡Yo no te obligué!

-¡Eres farsante! ¡Un mentiroso!…nuestro matrimonio no tiene valor- se acercó y la tomó de un brazo con fuerza. Ella se soltó apartándose bruscamente.

-Eso dices tú y no sabes de lo que soy capaz… jamás estarás con él.

-Sé de tu capacidad….por favor…. ¡VETE!

Ayrton de soslayo miraba de vez en cuando por el vidrio, podía observar que entre ellos se debatía una discusión acalorada. El administrados se incorporó de inmediato cuando vió la molestia de Candy -¿Ese tipo tiene que estar vigilándonos?

-Es su oficina y no voy a decirle que se vaya….el que debe irse eres tú, ya me has hecho perder mucho tiempo…. ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ Y NO VUELVAS! ¡VETE O LLAMO A SEGURIDAD PARA QUE TE SAQUEN! -él pensaba que se toparía con una Candy llena de miedo al verlo, pero lo que encontró fue a una mujer fuerte y decidida.

Retrocedió mientras la miraba de frente- - Me voy por ahora, pero no creas que esto se quedara así.

Ayrton ya estaba en la entrada de la puerta esperando que se retirara y Neal le dió una mirada furibunda.- ¡imbécil!- salió del lugar hecho una furia. Candy no sabía que hacer de ahora en adelante con Neal en Sao Paulo y se preguntaba cómo pudo saberlo.

-¿Estas bien Candy?

-Si- dijo sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio- Yo, yo lamento que tuvieras que presenciar esto.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo de ser tu esposo? ¿Por qué no…por qué no….?

-Ayrton…es la parte gris de mi vida. La parte oscura que no quiero recordar.

-¡Entiendo!

-¡No es mi Esposo!, no lo es ahora. Hace unos seis meses atrás estuve casada con él y hasta pensé que lo quería, pero no, no era así.

-¡Apenas puedo creerlo!, de verdad que nunca me lo habría imaginado… ¿tú casada? Pero, ¿y Terry? como es que siempre lo has querido.

-Ayrton- suspiró cansada- Yo…

-No, no discúlpame….estoy metiéndome demasiado…ya me dijiste que algún día lo dirás…pero no es necesario Candy….no tienes que darme explicaciones de nada.

-Solo puedo decirte que mi matrimonio con ese hombre fue la mayor estupidez que he hecho en mi vida. Él no se da por vencido, no acepta que se acabó, que no hay nada que rescatar porque no lo amo.

-Perdóname que ahora me meta de nuevo, pero pienso que debes comentarle sobre esto. ¡Él debe saberlo!

-No quisiera preocuparlo. Si le digo que está aquí dejaría todo y vendría inmediatamente. Hasta hace unos días que se fue y hacerlo volver de nuevo…no, además no creo que Neal pase tanto tiempo aquí, lo conozco y sus negocios son primero que todo.

-¡Insisto en que debes decírselo!

Al finalizar la tarde. Candy tomó sus cosas para irse a su departamento. Aunque habia pensado caminar aceptó el ofrecimiento de Ayrton como tantas veces. Conversaron un rato entre un par de tazas de café y luego se retiró dejándola pensativa en cuanto a llamar a Terry y comentarle sobre la inesperada visita de Neal. Con la decisión tomada tomó el teléfono cuando unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta. Ayrton acostumbraba a dejar cosas por olvido y ahora que sabía sobre los sentimientos de él comprendió que eran pretextos. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de esos momentos.

-Ayrton, ¿eres tú?...espera- contesto desde la cocina-¿Ahora que habrás olvidado? – dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor sin encontrar nada. Abrió la puerta topándose se frente con unos ojos que la miraban con furia y desprecio.

-¡Así que este es tu nidito de amor! Muy bonito el lugar para tus encuentros clandestinos.

-¿Tú?- quiso cerrar la puerta, pero este lo impidió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Antes fue Granchester hoy es el administrador del Corporativo. ¡Muy mal mi querida esposa, muy mal!- su tono fue sarcástico- Eso era tu desesperación por divorciarte…volverte una cualquiera.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!, y te pido que te largues de una buena vez….lo que haga con mi vida no es tu asunto y no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Retírate por favor o llamaré a la policía

-Bien que lo dije….eres una mujerzuela…que en cuanto obtuvo lo que quería se fue corriendo a revolcarse con ese maldito de Granchester.

-¡No te permitiré más insultos! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a seguir tratándome de esa manera!- haciendo caso omiso se adentró más- ¡Por favor sal de mi casa!

-¿Será que al idiota de Granchester sabe de tus encuentros con ese tipo?...-arguyó – No lo creo, a ese poco puede importarle, si al fin y al cabo él sigue haciendo lo mismo- Candy lo vió molesta y desconcertada-¡No me mires así!... te preguntarás como supe que estas aquí, simple….Susanna, la mujer de tu gran amor, me lo dijo, si como oyes…ellos siguen juntos y tu creyendo que te ama. Ja ja ja ja ¡que ilusa mi queridísima Candy!

-Eso no es verdad y no voy a creer nada de lo que me digas…eres el menos indicado….Esa relación se terminó.

-¿Eso es lo que te hizo creer?...eres una tonta, pero bueno para que te cerciores… ¡mira!- le mostró unas imágenes en celular, eran fotos durante la convención de abogados en las que se veía a Susanna al lado de Terry.

-¿Piensas que eso es suficiente para creer la basura que dices? Por favor, eso no significa nada…ya te lo dije, no vas a hacer que piense otra cosa. Nada de lo que salga de tu boca será creíble….nada.

-¿Crees que te ama? …Yo no estaría tan seguro, solo piensa… ¿Cómo sabe esa mujer que podía encontrarte aquí?, simple mi amor. Ellos siguen juntos, siguen siendo amantes y esa mujer está loca por ese estúpido ¿Sabes por qué me dijo de ti y donde podía encontrarte?, porque te odia, le ha prometido tantas cosas y cuando supo que la dejaba por tí trató de suicidarse.

**Inicio Flash Back**

Había dejado a Patty sola cuando se apartaron de los hombres para darles un poco de espacio en su conversación. Susanna se levantó con toda la intención de buscarlo.

-Señor Leagan...Señor...Necesito hablar con usted...pero a solas...nadie debe verme cerca suyo.

-¿Usted?

-Por favor vaya al final de este pasillo...ali lo veré- solo fueron un par de minutos cuando estaban frente a frente

-¿Qué quiere conmigo la Amante de Terence Granchester?...¿En que le puedo... servir?- dijo viendo a la mujer de manera lasciva.

-Le pido un poco de respeto, porque lo que le tengo que decir le conviene a usted tanto como a mi.

-Entonces...hable de una vez

-Sé que le sorprenderá que lo aborde, pero tengo información que... que nos beneficia a ambos.

-...¡Expliquese! no me haga perder más el tiempo.

-¡Sé donde está su esposa!-No le puedo decir como conseguí la información, pero sé que Terry ha viajado a Brasil.

-¿Cómo?

-El ha mantenido en secreto ese viaje, pero es allí donde está ella, lo sé porque él mismo me dijo que iría a recuperarla.

Neal pensó por un momento y no cuestionó si era veráz o falsa su información. Lo cierto es que sabía que Albert tenía negocios en Sao Paulo- ¡Con que está en Brasil!...¿Eh?...Ay mi querida Esposa. Evidentemente usted haria cualquier cosa por retenerlo a su lado, ¿cierto? ¿Quiere dinero por la información?

-No...quiero a Terry...él es mío, es mi vida, sin él no puedo vivir...Terry ahora está confundido porque ella lo ha envuelto, lo tiene hechizado, pero no voy a permitir que me lo quite y si eso sucede le juro que me mato y sobre ella pesará toda la vida...por favor búsquela y apartela de él...no la quiero cerca...Terry tiene que olvidarla...Ah y algo más...nadie debe saber de mí.

**Fin flash back**

-¿Suicidarse? … ¡Eso no puede ser!

-Obvio que no le conviene que lo sepas…..quiere tenerla a las dos, o peor aún, solo quiere burlarse de tí.

-¡No es cierto! Conozco de tu odio hacia Terry y no me extrañaría que inventes todo eso. Bastaría una llamada y vendría hasta acá. El no es como tú…...- tomó el teléfono y le fue arrebatado de sus manos de inmediato

-¡TU NO LLAMARAS A NADIE! ¿ME OYES?- La dura voz le hizo recordar sus días pasados. Aquellos días que no quería volver a vivir.

-¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA VENIR A DECIRME LO QUE DEBO HACER!...Eso solo me demuestra que tengo razón y que solo has venido con una estúpida farsa a enlodarlo y a cuestionar mi amor por Terry- ella lentamente daba pasos hacia la puerta, quería huir, él percibió su intención y fue alcanzada por sus brazos.

-¿TU AMOR POR ESE IMBÉCIL?…. ¿CUÁL AMOR? ¿DE QUÉ MALDITO AMOR HABLAS?-¡Todo ha sido por no ser el gentil hombre al hacerte el amor!- dijo ofuscado- pero si es por eso ahora mismo puedo demostrarte que puedo serlo y tratarte como lo deseas- asomó un brillo lascivo en sus ojos mientras acercaba su rostro. Candy solo sintió asco y repulsión. Definitivamente había estado engañada y aquel hombre volvió a mostrarse tal cual es. El cariño que una vez sintió ya no existía. Le dió una bofetada fuerte que lo estremeció -... ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!- su furia era notable, sus manos empuñadas y un par de lágrimas salieron rodando- ¡No ha sido solo por tu falta de tacto conmigo! a decir verdad no era tanto lo que me importaba... fue todo lo que hiciste después y aún siendo como eras traté de amarte, Dios sabe que quise hacerlo, quizás pudo haber sido, no lo sé, pero solo te encargaste de humillarme... tus prohibiciones y luego tus maltratos. Solo querías someterme a tu voluntad como si fuera una máquina, un ser que no pensaba ni sentia, tan solo una cosa. Eso fue suficiente para dejar hasta de quererte.

-Entiendo, entonces que no has perdido el tiempo. ¿Has hecho ya las comparaciones?...por favor quitate la careta que tú lo que menos harias es amarme algun dia-dijo ahora aferrando sus manos como grilletes en las de ellas.

\- ¡Suéltame que me estas lastimando!- Musitó y de un fuerte impulso se deshizo de su agarre, sin embargo volvió a tomarla y fue su turno de darle una bofetada que terminó con ella en el piso.

-MALDITA ZORRA…. ERES UNA PERRA…. ¿Y YO, NO TE IMPORTA COMO ME SIENTO? ¿NO TE IMPORTA LASTIMARME? Di todo en ese matrimonio y ¿tú me pagas de esta manera revolcandote con ese maldito de Granchester?

\- ¡ERES UN COBARDE!- Candy tocaba su adolorida mejilla. Se levantó y de nuevo dispuesta a salir, la tomó bruscamente tratando de besarla a la fuerza.

-¡DEJAME!- Su furia se acrecentó en su interior -¡NO ME TOQUES!..- otro golpe más se fundió en la cara del hombre. ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas -….DÉJAME EN PAZ….NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE QUIERO MAS EN MIVIDA, NO ME IMPORTA NADA DE TI….NO PUEDO DETENERME A PENSAR COMO TE SIENTES CUANDO SIGUES COMPORTANDOTE COMO UN ANIMAL…..¡ESTO SE ACABO!

-¿DEJARTE EN PAZ? ¿ASI SENCILLAMENTE?, ASÍ DE FACIL...NO, SABES QUE NUNCA TE VOY A DEJAR EN PAZ…. VIVIRAS EN UN INFIERNO… EL MISMO INFIERNO AL QUE ME SOMETISTE….TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO.

-¡Eres un desquiciado!... ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! VETE….CONOCERTE FUE LO PEOR QUE ME SUCEDIÓ EN LA VIDA…. ¡MALDIGO MIL VECES ESE MOMENTO!- sus palabras dichas con tanto arraigo y odio salían desde el fondo de su alma e hicieron que despertará más su ira y rencor en el hombre. Candy no supo más después de una bofetada que la desmayó. Abrió sus ojos llenos de miedo… estaba aterrado, sin saber qué hacer. La levantó y la llevó al dormitorio, pero ella no respondía

\- ¡Candy, Candy despierta….!- Media hora después de salir de su letargo y con una mirada perdida, reconocía su habitación. Poco a poco fue recordando lo que había sucedido y al verse allí sobre su cama sintió una sensación desagradable. Sin tener la certeza...El mundo se le vino encima.

continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios


	7. Chapter 7

by: Angy Granchester

* * *

De acuerdo que él fue el primero  
y que te amó antes que yo  
y que bebió de tu vida  
el primer sorbo de amor  
De acuerdo que conquistara  
por primera vez, tu piel  
pero fue sólo deseo  
y no te llegó a querer  
Yo fuí el segundo en tu vida, sí  
pero el primero a la vez  
él se llevó tu inocencia  
pero yo te hice mujer  
Yo fuí el segundo en tu vida, sí  
pero el primero en amor  
el que te abrió con caricias  
y el que más te conoció  
A él le faltó la ternura  
y fue torpe con tu amor  
por el deseo de saciarse  
jamás de ti, se acordó  
Yo te borré esa tristeza  
que al marcharse te dejó  
y te hice una paloma que por mi cuerpo voló…

**Chicago**

-... ¡Cuánto quisiera que el tiempo pase rápidamente para volver ver a Candy!, ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿No crees?... si pudiéramos ir y ver con mis propios ojos que ella está bien….y que ese hombre no ha vuelto a molestarla…sabes bien que Candy no nos dice nada por no preocuparnos.

-¡Lo está!...él no sabe dónde se encuentra y por favor deja de preocuparte...Si no lo hicimos antes por petición de ella misma, menos lo será ahora Jazmín, además recuerda lo que dijo el médico de guardar reposo y todas esas cosas…. en tu estado podría ser un error fatal, ¿Piensas que voy a permitirlo?; claro que no, así que será mejor que te armes un poco más de paciencia…ella vendrá de esto no tengas dudas….tu misma dijiste que la última vez que la llamaste su voz sonaba tranquila y alegre…. – Albert estaba muy feliz por supuesto, sería padre por primera vez y cuidaba de su Esposa. El medico les advirtió que debía cuidarse.

-Bueno, sí, es verdad…

-¡Debemos esperar amor!, no tenemos otra opción…. ¡Yo también deseo verla!

-¡Esta bien!... ¡Tienes razón!...no…no estoy pensando con cordura y me estoy dejando llevar por mis emociones. No puedo exponer a nuestro bebe ¡No me lo perdonaría nunca!

-Entiendo cuánto la quieres, pero hay actuar con razonamiento. Desde que me contaste todo lo que sucedió en tu vida desde muy joven, no he dejado de pensar en tu sufrimiento. - ¿Quién lo iba a decir?...siempre he dicho que hay cosas que sin duda hacen pensar que el mundo a veces resulta tan pequeño. Ahora quien me preocupa son otras personas, ¿Cómo lo tomaran cuando lo sepan?

-¡Quizás nunca lo sepan Albert!... ¿No crees que sería mejor callar para siempre?

-Ella es adulta y comprenderá. Pienso que decir siempre la verdad por muy dura que sea, es lo mejor y ella merece saber sobre su origen. Es lo que considero que debe ser, lo justo y lo apropiado….no podemos evitar que sea un golpe por lo inesperado de la noticia, pero yo sé que su corazón no puede albergar nada negativo hacia la persona que le dió la vida.

-Es que han sido demasiados años….

-Eso ya lo hemos hablado….

**Inicio Flash back**

Después que su esposa le confeso sobre su hija y su búsqueda incansable a través de los años.

-¡Escúchame Jazmín!- dijo sosteniéndola de sus hombros-….podrás callar todo lo que tú quieras si es posible para siempre, fingir que no ha pasado nada y que lo de tu hija nunca existió, pero con ello no vas a borrar lo que sientes, lo que en tu corazón todavía hay y que no puedes quitar nunca…y es el hecho de que tú eres su madre y por más que te empeñes en ocultarlo, no podrás con ello…..¿entiendes?…. ella merece saber quiénes fueron sus padres verdaderos.

-Pero…es que no quiero remover su mundo revelándole algo tan doloroso. Ella ha tenido una familia maravillosa, unos padres que la amaron, una madre que es la única que conoce y que yo no pude ser….

-¡Ella sabe que es adoptada!- dijo sin mediar palabras. Jazmín había quedado perpleja ante tal confesión

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, siento mucho ocultártelo, pero no era un asunto mío….perdóname que nunca te lo haya dicho, pero fueron sus decisiones que no se supiera… Tan solo con seis años, una niña carente de muchas cosas, pero recuerdo su alegría en medio del lugar donde vivía. Ella mantiene buenos y hermosos recuerdos de aquellas personas que no ha vuelto a ver.

-¡Lo sé!... Una pequeña familia de campesinos muy humildes de Escocia, la recogieron y criaron, pero por su condición de precariedad y que eran muy viejos no podían darle todas cosas que un niño necesita. Eso lo supe por mi investigador…luego, le perdí el rastro, nunca me dijeron que pasó después, donde fue, quienes se la llevaron y casi enloquezco de dolor….fue entonces que te conocí y nos casamos… de cierta manera logre mitigarlo un poco, sin olvidar mi propósito…parece que nuestras vidas de algún modo estaban entrelazadas por asuntos del destino.

-Cierto…aun lo recuerdo

-Mi corazón lo sabía lo sentía sin saber que algo nos unía.

-¡Nunca lo habría imaginado! Bien dicen que nada dura cien años ¿nunca has averiguado quien se la llevó?

-Cuando sucedió todo solo pensaba en encontrarla, rescatarla de las manos de esa mujer que había amenazado con desaparecerla para siempre…

-¿Una mujer? ¡Como que te amenazó! ¿Matarla?

Ella asintió- En una llamada telefónica me dijo que no volvería a ver a mi hija, que ni diera parte a las autoridades…. acabaría con su vida inmediatamente…yo, yo no sabía, no sé ¿Quién podría odiarme tanto como para hacerme todo eso? Solo un corazón malvado, ruin y oscuro puede hacer semejante maldad….yo me deprimí demasiado. Me cuestionaba mis acciones, quise comprender qué malo había hecho, para merecer lo que me estaba pasando….han pasado tantos años y nunca lo entendí…. Esa mujer siguió torturándome, volvió a llamar y esa vez fue para decirme que la había dejado abandonada en las afueras de una Iglesia en Michigan, me dió la dirección, pero ella jugaba con nosotros, con nuestros sentimientos, cuando llegamos y abordamos a las monjas del lugar, mi hija ya no estaba con ellos. La habían llevado hasta el Orfanato de ese mismo sitio, pero igual, fue demasiado tarde…otras personas se la llevaron a Escocia. En el orfanato el director en principio no quería darme información, pero vió mi dolor y se condolió de nosotros, ahora sé por qué….Ellos no la habían dado en adopción, pasaron por alto sus propios reglamentos. Albert, ellos regalaron a mi hija a gente extraña, sin documentación sin nada. ¡No hay registros de adopción en ese lugar! -Fue entonces que André no quiso que le acompañara…él tomó aquel avión…en el que murió ¿Te das cuenta?….murió por ir a buscar a nuestra hija….André me salvó la vida. De allí que todo se me complicó aún más…. ¡Los había perdido!... ¡Había perdido a mi familia!….continué con la búsqueda fui a Escocia y me quede por dos años, cuando al fin encontré a esas personas ya la habían regalado….fue un duro golpe otra vez… Estaba destrozada, otra vez vacía. 4 años que no había visto a mi hija y estaba desesperada.

-Fue cuando te encontré, dos años después de la muerte del Padre de tu hija…. Lo que me dices me resulta increíble…. Siempre iba tras ella y cada vez el dolor era más grande, ¿Ese director aún trabaja en ese lugar? Los demás, todos los involucrados deben pagar, podemos interponer una demanda. Lo que hicieron puede costarles años de cárcel ¿lo sabes? Prácticamente se convirtieron en cómplices de ese secuestro. Recuerdo tantas veces en que vi tu tristeza, pero siempre terminabas disfrazándola aludiendo el haberte separado de tus Padres, yo no puedo olvidarlo Jazmín…..Tú eras muy joven todavía y lo comprendía.

-¡No! No quiero atarme a eso, solo quiero seguir adelante….además según mi investigador después que realizó todas las pesquisas y obtuvo la confirmación documentada….El señor renunció y se fue del país, nadie sabe nada de él. Mis Padres durante años me ayudaron en la búsqueda de mi hija y viajaba constantemente para contactarme directamente con el Señor Crower, el que llevó el caso por años.

\- ¡Soportaste tanto! y me mantuviste al margen. Tu dolor debió ser mi dolor a como el mío lo has compartido. Eso es lo bonito de una pareja. Lo bonito de una relación de matrimonio y….tú...

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

-Perdóname….no quiero hacerte sentir mal, no quiero, pero insistiré en esto y es en saber quién te hizo todo eso y el por qué al menos esa persona, esa mujer debe pagar por su delito. Fue ella la causante de tus desgracias….Jazmín, no puedes dejar las cosas así.

-Tampoco eso me va devolver la paz que me quitaron, no borrará lo que sufrí, lo que perdí, los años sin mi hija, la muerte de André…eso no me lo va a devolver nada ni nadie. Han sido más de 20 años Albert, una vida que me quitó y que con nada se podrá remediar…lo único que me hace sentir bien es saber que mi hija estuvo después en buenas manos. Que ha sido feliz dentro de una buena familia. Si empiezo una demanda ¿Crees tú que alguien lo tomaría en cuenta? Eso ya pasó…. No sé si esa mujer este viva, no sé siquiera un nombre, ni por dónde empezar, no sé nada…si tiene Familia, si tiene un esposo…hijos….se me iría la vida en ello y no quiero, no quiero.

-¡Si no lo intentamos no lo vamos a saber!

\- …. Estoy tan cansada…. por favor mi amor dejemos las cosas así….ahora tendremos un bebe y es mejor olvidar.

-¡Tienes razón! Ahora soy yo quien no piensa con cordura y estoy poniéndote en esta situación…realmente no vale la pena…..ya tienes a tu hija, la has encontrado y es lo más importante.

\- Si esa mujer aún vive…..Dios le cobrará por toda su maldad.

**Fin Flash back**

Al día siguiente Candy a duras penas podía concentrarse en su trabajo. Ayrton la había observado muy ensimismada y fue entonces que de repente la vió salir de su oficina y se dirigió a la suya. Eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, ella no podía perder más tiempo

-Ayrton…Necesito licencia para salir en este momento. No sé cuánto me voy a demorar, pero si salgo temprano te prometo que vendré lo más pronto posible.

-Candy ¿te sientes bien?

-Eh, si , no te preocupes, no es nada.

-¿Nada? estás pálida...No sé, pero desde que ese hombre vino no eres la misma…cambiaste radicalmente ¿Me equivoco?- ella sonrió débilmente

-Ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte, lo que tengo es….es cosas de mujeres.

-¡Entiendo!, qué pena…. disculpa mi intromisión...entonces tomate el día.

-Gracias.

Caminó por los corredores cuya frescura emanaba de las plantas que sobresalían de las casas. Candy se detenía pensando y pensando que sucedió aquella tarde. Se debatía entre hablar o callar. No estaba segura de lo que pasó, no tenía la certeza, no lo tenía en su memoria_-¿Y si hablo con Terry? ¿Qué le voy a decir? no, no puedo, primero tengo que cerciorarme de que eso realmente fue…_ _¡Tengo tanto miedo! Terry…no sé cómo va a reaccionar, pero tengo que confiar en él….por favor Dios mío…ayúdame, ayúdame a tener las fuerzas necesarias, el valor para hablar. No deseo un enfrentamiento entre ellos, pero tampoco puedo mentirle a él-_ Antepondría una excusa y quizás cambiar de departamento. No quería volver, no por ahora. Pensaba hablar con Albert y Jazmín para irse a Londres a trabajar y luego proponerle a Terry irse con ella. Conocía de todos los negocios de los Granchester en ese lugar, así que de eso sabia con seguridad que no habría problemas para él. Sin embargo también pensaba que lo estaba sumiendo a un abismo sin salida al estar con una mujer que arrastraba problemas- _No, él no puede alcanzarme….en Londres no, además Terry y yo nos vamos a casar y no podrá hacer nada- _concluyó antes de llegar al lugar de destino.

-¡Buenos días Señorita…!

Al día siguiente Candy regresó inquieta y mucho más distraída.

-Ayrton a la hora de la comida tengo que ir por unos resultados médicos.

-Sí, por supuesto Candy, pero no interfieras en la hora de tu almuerzo, puedes hacerlo después ¿puedo acompañarte? Claro si tú gustas.

-¡No, no es necesario!… muchas gracias.

-….Candy, tengo que decirte algo y espero que no te molestes

-Bueno, dime que es

\- Acabo de poner al tanto con tu Tío sobre la visita de ese tipo…perdóname y por no te enojes- dijo al verla caminar de un lado a otro-….Candy, escúchame….Sé que estas molesta por esto y dirás que soy un entremetido y no sé cuántas cosas más, pero no puedo dejar pasar este incidente….por la amistad y al agradecimiento que me une a él y a ti por supuesto, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-Pero es que….

-Sé que eres una adulta no necesitas decirlo, pero nunca me perdonaría ocultarle esto a Albert ¿Con que cara crees que le voy a ver cuándo me cuestione mi silencio? Vino aquí Candy, a su empresa….lo siento, tuve que hacerlo…. era mi obligación.

-¡Claro que no es tu obligación!, no te comportes como si fueras mi niñera Ayrton, tú mismo lo has dicho, soy una adulta y como tal debo resolver mis problemas.

-No entiendo tu orgullo… ¿Piensas que lo hago para fastidiarte Candy?...sabes lo que pienso y siento por ti, eso además no me hace ser indiferente y no me gusta la mirada de ese tipo, su forma de ser es nefasta, agresivo y prepotente. Es obvio que sigue enamorado de Ti, pero me temo que su amor es podrido, malo y muy peligroso.

-¡Está obsesionado! ¡Neal es un demente!….pero no debiste hacerlo….él se preocupará y le dirá a Terry y eso no quiero Él tiene su vida y no quiero molestarle, ya mucho ha hecho por mi ¿No entiendes? yo mismo me forjé esto que me pasa al haberme involucrado con ese hombre, yo misma debo enfrentarlo y solucionarlo. Le llamaré ahora mismo antes que esto pase a más- Candy quería mantener su serenidad, pero desde el fondo de su corazón, sentía miedo y lo reflejaba en su voz.

-¡Es una excelente idea!...así que te escuche y esté tranquilo.

-¡Discúlpame! No debí hablarte de esa forma…..Te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, pero deja de preocuparte.

Ayrton se retiró dejándola a solas. Ella tomó el teléfono y fue entonces que Albert supo que Terry y Candy habían estado en contacto cuando le pidió que no le dijera nada y que por ningún motivo lo comentara con los demás. Albert estaba sumamente molesto y luego de terminar con la llamada se dirigió a Nueva York. No iba a dejar pasar eso sin hacer nada. Está de más de decir que su cínico sobrino se reía en su cara. Cosa que le enfureció y le propino un par de bofetadas que lo tumbo al piso cuando insinuaba con sus grotescas y sucias palabras que Candy se había convertido en una cualquiera al recibir a Terry en su departamento y a Ayrton.

Los días siguieron pasando y pasando. Candy estaba sumida entre papeles y más papeles. El teléfono sonó haciendo que se suspendiera de repente.

-¡Candy! Hola amor….-sonó su cálida voz en el teléfono- Soy Terry, ¿Cómo estás preciosa?

-Terry….Ho, hola…

-¡Te extraño tanto! ¡Tengo tantos deseos de verte!

-Yo también te he extrañado, pero…-Calló

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Hay algún problema en tu trabajo?

-No, no Terry no pasa nada….todo está bien, es solo que…recuerda que pronto volveré a Estados Unidos y no veo necesario que viajes otra vez. Eso hace que descuides tu trabajo y no quiero generarte contratiempos.

-¡Tal parece que no quieres verme! ¡Por favor no me digas eso!...sabes muy bien que mata el tenerte muy lejos y si esta es la única manera de que estemos juntos, no voy a desaprovecharlo mientras tenga la oportunidad y mientras decides volver.

-Pero….

-Candy, no entiendo de repente esa actitud….hasta hace semanas que…

-No, no Terry….no digas eso, claro que deseo verte mi amor…. ¡Te extraño tanto! Es solo que….olvídalo amor, no me hagas caso….claro que tengo tantos deseos de estar contigo.

-Entonces no se diga más. Estoy haciendo de nuevo los arreglos para ir a verte y quizás te convenza y vengas esta vez conmigo.

Al día siguiente se levantó con sentimientos encontrados. Después de lo sucedido lo que le preocupaba era en si debía regresar a Nueva York o quedarse en Sao Paulo por más tiempo, pero ¿y Terry? segura estaba que haría lo imposible por no separarse de ella, cambiaría todo lo que tenía, su vida y su trabajo. Regresar para encararlo de una vez por toda, interponer una demanda para que no se le acerque nunca más. Era de tarde y se percibía la calidez. El trabajo había sido agotador, pero todavía con ánimos de caminar hasta llegar exhausta y dormir hasta el día siguiente sin pensar en nada. Iba tan ensimismada y distraída que no observó quien ya la espera en las afueras de su departamento.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Sorpresa!- él estaba allí sonriéndole y extendía sus brazos

Levantó su mirada ante aquella voz-¡Terry! ¡Terry!...sí que ha sido una sorpresa mi amor…. No me imaginé que vinieras tan pronto, si apenas ayer hablamos…..¡Terry!– se abrazó a su cintura y él depositó un suave beso en la frente blanca de la muchacha- el rostro de Candy se mostraba apesadumbrado.

-.. ¡Mírame!...te conozco tan bien que puedo apostar que algo está pasándote. Ayer dejé de insistir porque ya tenía preparado mi viaje. Ahora que estoy aquí quiero saberlo. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene triste?

-No pasa nada…es solo ideas tuyas….pero, será mejor que entremos….prepararé algo de comer que seguro vienes hambriento y café o Té si lo prefieres.

-Sí, en realidad estoy muy hambriento. Hace media hora que arribé e inmediatamente quise venir…no soportaba las ganas de verte. No he alquilado un auto, me habría gustado llevarte a algún lado, pero esperaremos hasta mañana- dijo encerrándola en un abrazo.

-¡No te preocupes por eso!...en realidad no tengo ánimos de salir. Mejor nos quedamos en el apartamento y cenamos acá.

-Buena idea, esta vez cocinaré yo. Te preparare una deliciosa cena…vienes de trabajar y deseo consentirte.

-Está bien…tú cocinas delicioso como todo un buen cocinero.

-No soy un buen cocinero…pero me defiendo y puedo asegurarte que de hambre no moriré. ¿Y bien? no desvíes mi pegunta ¿problemas en tu trabajo?

-Ya te dije que todo está bien….Terry.

-¡Te conozco Pequeña pecosa! Sabes que difícilmente logras engañarme.

-En realidad… ¡Hay algo que necesito saber!-suspiro profundamente deshaciendo el abrazo.

-¡Ves como si tengo razón!…continúa.

\- ….Terry…tú me dijiste que lo tuyo con Susanna se había terminado ¿Cierto…?

-Así es, pero ¿A qué viene ahora eso? yo no quiero hablar de Susanna Candy… por favor, somos ahora nosotros dos, no empañemos el momento trayendo a colación un asunto que no tiene importancia…Susanna es pasado para mí, por favor no tiene sentido hablar.

-Pero tengo que saberlo. Necesito saber porque entonces, no podré estar tranquila.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? ….pienso que todo lo he dicho ya.

-Es que…bueno, al parecer para ella no está finalizado ese asunto. Creo que para ella todavía lo de ustedes no es pasado.

-No lo entiendo amor ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Terry….Ella te sigue amando y no ha aceptado su rompimiento….según…ella atentó contra su vida cuando la dejaste y no puedo permitirlo Terry, eso no puede ser….-habló sin detenerse en sus palabras.

-¡Espera!

-¡Respóndeme Terry!... ¿Es verdad que tú sigues con ella por esa razón, porque si es así yo…? si es así, solo dímelo.

-¿No me dirás que si eso fuese cierto te separaras de mí? Por Dios Candy deja de pensar en los demás…yo no amo a Susanna y eso lo sabe perfectamente…te lo he dicho a tí muchas veces incluso desde que estabas casada sabiendo que no podía esperar nada, te lo confesé Candy… ¿Piensas que mantendría ese juego?

-¿Un juego?

-Sí, porque lo que me dices no tiene sentido, no sé de donde sacas eso. Fui claro con Susanna y ella ha entendido que lo nuestro se terminó….Candy- Terry se acercó y acunó su rostro– Escúchame y mírame por favor….No sé quién te llenó de dudas…. Susanna no ha intentado hacer nada. Además si fuera el caso, no voy a detener mi vida porque alguien quiera jugar con su existencia. ¿Es eso lo que te agobia? …mi amor, despreocúpate que ella está bien- En principio no te voy a negar que se puso muy molesta y sin razón porque esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano y ella lo sabía. Te aseguro Candy, no te estoy mintiendo. Tú eres la mujer que me importa, solo lo que tú piensas y digas me interesa ¿Entiendes? Y por favor quita eso de tu mente que no es verdad- dijo dando un pequeño toque en su nariz-…..Han sido años creyendo que esto solo era un sueño y hacer eso sería arriesgar todo lo maravilloso que tengo contigo…No voy a perderte cometiendo esos errores... Por favor confía. Sé que mantuviste un concepto errado sobre mí y no fuiste la mejor juzgándome, puede quizás que eso aún pese tanto en tí, pero te juro que eso se acabó….es más puedes confirmarlo con tus primos, con tu familia incluso…. Ahora me tienes que decir quién te dijo todo eso, porque estoy seguro que quien lo haya hecho es obvio que desea que nos separemos ¿Lo vamos a permitir? ¿Quién ha sido Candy?- preguntó molesto.

-¡Confío en Ti Terry!

\- Entonces no me ocultes nada….porque sabes que tarde o temprano lo voy a saber…

-Terry…No quiero que esa mujer esté cerca de tí…No pido que la despidas, no, no quiero eso...solo que no puedo soportarlo-dijo fijando su verde mirada en el hombre

-¡Candy!

\- ¡No puedo soportarlo! ella ha mentido y no es lo que aparenta ante ti-Terry estaba un tanto desconcertado por sus palabras-. …Susanna es una mentirosa….no conozco a esa mujer, pero sin embargo me odia tanto que…, por culpa de ella Neal se apareció en Sao Paulo…. ¿Te das cuenta Terry?

-¿Qué dices?- sintió que su sangre subía a su cabeza y frunció el ceño- pero ¿Cómo, si ella no lo sabe, ella no sabe hacia dónde viajo? - A esas alturas Terry estaba que no podía consigo mismo, el saber que Leagan estuvo cerca de ella le hacía querer destrozar el mundo y al mismo sujeto en mil pedazos. Sin embargo Candy trataba de mantener la serenidad ante él, para no levantar sospechas.

-Pues ella se encargó de decirle donde podía encontrarme… y fue quien le dijo que tú y ella siguen juntos...Terry, esa mujer me odia, porque piensa que me meti entre ustedes…. ¿Por qué mintió y dijo que quiso suicidarse cuando la dejaste por mí? dijo que la engañaste prometiéndole tantas cosas.

-Yo la dejé mucho más antes. Fue mi decisión...Nada de eso es verdad...

-Está claro que ella quiere separarnos….por eso no quiero que ella esté cerca de ti….

-¡Arreglaré este asunto…! ¡Debe irse!, no puede entremeterse en mis asuntos ¿Sabes que significa lo que hizo?...te puso en riesgo y a merced de ese desquiciado…eso, no se lo voy a perdonar nunca….

-Cuando una mujer está enamorada muchas veces su amor se equivoca y no ve totalmente con claridad, por eso quiero que la alejes de ti.

-¿Porque siempre tienes que tener una justificación para los demás?...Candy, yo voy a arreglarlo a mi manera…Te prometo que lo haré…. pero dime ¿Qué más pasó Pecosa? ¿Qué más te dijo ese imbécil?

-Nada…. nada más - cambio el tema drásticamente- ¡Que rico aroma!...¿Cómo va esa pasta? Déjame ayudarte, sí.

Después siguieron conversando sobre otras cosas. Sus planes y la inquietud de nuevo de vivir en Sao Paulo. Deseaba quedarse para siempre allí con ella y hacer vida en esa ciudad. Candy había pensado anteriormente bien las cosas y las que tenía que encarar y arreglar, no podía dar la espalda y huir más. De repente se levantó de la mesa y con decisión dijo- Terry…. ¡Me iré contigo!

\- ¿Es en serio pecosa?

Ella asintió - Sí, no puedo seguir escondiéndome. No puedo vivir todo el tiempo con el temor. Él sabe que estoy aquí, en Sao Paulo…así que volveré a Estados Unidos, deseo ver mi Familia….los extraño mucho a todos.

-¡No sabes cuanta alegría me da escucharte decir eso!...esa es la Candy que conocí…la mujer fuerte y valiente….yo estaré contigo. Ni se crea ese tipo que estarás sola. Hablaré con tu familia y oficializaré nuestro noviazgo prontamente- le dió un beso en la frente-…. ¡No pienso dejarte jamás!- Se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su amado.

\- Le hablaré a mi Tío e iré mañana al Corporativo para avisarle a Ayrton sobre mi inmediata partida… ¿En cuántos días nos podemos ir?

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites para arreglar las cosas. Yo tengo previsto tres días.

-Está bien entre ir al Corporativo, comprar mi boleto y arreglar mis maletas, creo que en un par de días nos podemos ir…Oh, lo olvidaba. Tengo que cancelar el contrato del departamento. El dueño lo tiene en venta y te confieso que me habría gustado tanto comprarlo.

-No me suena mal, pero ¿porque dices que te habría gustado?… ¿Yo no lo deseas? Si pensamos en algún día volver a pasar una buena temporada en esta Ciudad, puedo comprarlo Candy.

-No, por ahora no Terry…debemos arreglar nuestros asuntos primero…le hablaré a Albert.

A la siguiente mañana y tal como lo dispuso se presentó al corporativo para hablar con el administrador e informarle de su pronto viaje.

-¡Te entiendo Candy! Aunque me habría gustado tenerte más tiempo, entiendo que debes irte, era algo que llegaría tarde o temprano…Tu novio tiene razón en llevarte prontamente. Tu sola en el departamento, es cuestión de indagar y en poco tiempo sabría dónde estás viviendo.

-¡Ya lo hizo Ayrton!

-¿Queee?

-Por eso debo irme… Es verdad que allá esta él, pero yo estaré en Chicago con mi Familia hasta que me case con Terry. Cualquier cosa que quiera hacerme, se tendrá que enfrentar con la justicia en Chicago o en Nueva York.

\- ¡Santo Dios!, y ¿así no querías que tu Tío se enterara? es por esto de tu estado de ánimo…ahora lo entiendo todo.

-¡Te prometo que algún día volveré a verte! No sé cuándo, pero vendré Ayrton.

-Ahora no pienses en eso Candy….piensa en tí y en tu felicidad. Piensa en aferrarte a lo que tienes para salir adelante- los ojos de la Rubia se humedecieron- Tu novio es muy afortunado por tener a una mujer como tú y hace bien en llevarte aunque ahora se me rompa el alma preciosa. Sabes que eres una persona especial para mí, pero entiendo que tu lugar es con él. Cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estaré para lo que tú quieras. Sabes que en mi tienes un amigo.

-Estoy segura que todo ese amor que ahora dices sentir por mí algún día será correspondido por una gran mujer porque los hombres como tú que son admirables y especiales son inmensamente amados, no pueden estar solo porque tienen mucho amor que dar. La encontrarás Ayrton y te acordarás de mi cuando eso suceda. Te apuesto que ella será el amor de tu vida.

-¡Dime donde esta esa mujer para buscarla!, Candy, en pocos años estaré pisando los 40 y no he podido encontrarla.

-¡No lo sé! Quizás no tengas que buscarla y ella venga a ti cuando menos lo pienses. Ya te lo dije eres un hombre maravilloso que alguien se fijará en ello y te amará …¡Adiós Ayrton!...fue un gusto y un placer haberte conocido.

-Igualmente Candy!... y deseo lo mejor del mundo. Espero verte pronto. Quizás para la próxima vez que nos veamos ya haya conocido a esa dama que me robe el corazón y tú tengas esa familia que tanto sueñas junto a él.

El día de su viaje llegó y partieron juntos al Aeropuerto. Había sido una experiencia maravillosa. Los meses en el Corporativo hicieron que creciera profesionalmente y le dio seguridad para continuar con su vida y el amor, el amor de Terry le darían las fuerzas y juntos lucharían para salir adelante. Eran casi las 7 de la noche cuando llegaron a Chicago.

-¡Candy, hija! Cuando nos avisaste que vendrías no podía creerlo.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó buscando los brazos de Ross- ¡Te extrañe tanto! Los extrañe a todos.

-¿Cómo está la sobrina más linda y hermosa del mundo entero? -dijo el hombre que le extendía su abrazo-¡Estas preciosa Candy!

-Albert…. Tío querido.

-Terry, gracias por traérnosla- dijo Ross Mary al verlo- ¡Estoy segura que tú la convenciste para que regresara!

-¡Hola Terry, es un gusto volver a verte!- saludo Albert con un apretón de manos y luego un abrazo.

-El placer es mío. En realidad fue una decisión de Candy. No les voy negar que sí, insistí, pero la última palabra era de ella.

-¿Y Tía Jazmín, dónde está Tío?- preguntó una Candy inquieta al no ver a la mujer allí para recibirla.

-¡Aquí estoy Candy!- dijo la mujer que se mantenía descansando en un sofá y que la Rubia no había visto entre saludos y abrazos. Ella estaba allí observándolos a todos. Albert se acercó a su esposa para ayudarla a levantarse del gran sofá. Jazmín tenía sus ojos húmedos y Candy la abrazó. Mientras Terry era atendido por Ross.

\- ¿Estás enferma Tía Jazmín?

\- No hija…

\- Tenemos algo importante que decirte. Tu Tía Jazmín está embarazada.

-¿Embarazada? Oh por Dios…esto si es una maravillosa sorpresa…Tío, ¡vas a ser papá…vas a ser papá!- Candy brincaba como una niña ante la noticia de un nuevo miembro en la Familia.

Terry la observó-Mi hermano será papa, por esa Candy está feliz.

-Oh, me alegro mucho por su hermano….la familia entonces está creciendo

\- ¡Ojala y sea un niño!… ¿qué piensan Tíos?

-Será lo que Dios quiera que sea Candy- comento Albert

-Sano y completo es lo único que pido- dijo la futura madre.

-Sabes lo mucho que hemos añorado tu Tía y yo tener un hijo y por su edad esto se vuelve algo complicado y de muchos cuidados.

-Sí…es verdad, pero bueno yo también la cuidaré, ahora que estaré en Chicago quiero cuidarte Tía.

-Hija te lo agradezco tanto, pero tú tendrás tu vida con Terry.

-Sí, pero mientras eso sucede puedo hacerlo.

En ese momento Terry se acercó-¡Felicitaciones Señora Ardlay!... Albert…recién me he enterado que serás Papá.

-Gracias….no saben lo contento que estoy por este acontecimiento. Mi esposa y yo hace tanto que hemos querido tener un bebe y ahora nos está llegando al comenzar el otoño de nuestras vidas.

Ross se acercó demandando la atención de todo -Bueno, bueno…como han de estar cansados y hambrientos pasemos a la mesa. Pensando en tu venida hija, mandé a preparar una comida especial por favor acompáñennos….… Candy, tu hermano no pudo venir ya sabes, asuntos de trabajo

-¡Lo sé mama! Me lo imaginé...Anthony vive esclavizado a su trabajo, pero que podemos hacer...Ya habrá el tiempo para verlo.

-Terence por favor…acompáñenos

-Yo…disculpen, pero no quiero molestar, es una reunión familiar y pienso que….no debería…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? eres parte de nuestra familia. Sabemos la amistad entre ustedes, Candy te quiere mucho, así que no se hable más ¿No me dirás que viajarás ahora mismo?

-No Señora. El día de mañana tomaré el avión con rumbo a Nueva York.

-Entonces, se nuestro huésped por esta noche. Acompáñanos, estoy segura que Candy desea lo mismo.

-¡Por favor amor!- dijo la muchacha en un susurro muy cerca de él-¡Quédate!

\- ….. ¡Está bien! Si me lo pides así…claro que me quedo…..Señora Ross gracia, acepto su invitación.

Al día siguiente. Todos estaban reunidos. Anthony había llamado y llegaría en cuanto se desocupara de sus cirugías programadas que no podía dejar.

Terry a su vez antes de partir sabía que debía hablar con los Ardlay y al finalizar el desayuno decidió hacerlo.

-Señora Ross, Señores Ardlay…yo quiero decirles sin tanto preámbulos que amo a Candy y deseo formalizar nuestro noviazgo aquí ante ustedes….conocen de mi amor, quizás usted Señora Ross no mucho, pero el Señor Albert…Albert conoce mis sentimientos por ella, al igual que los de Candy hacia mí. Entiendo todo lo que ha pasado y quiero solicitar su permiso para cortejar a su hija y posteriormente casarme con ella, Señora.

Las palabras directas de Terry hicieron que voltearan a ver a la Rubia que se había quedado en silencio.

-Terence...solo deseo que mi hija sea feliz y si tú eres a quien ella ama, no hay mucho que nosotros podamos decir... ¿Qué dices tú Candy?

-Yo…bueno madre, Tíos, sé que esto quizás les sorprenda un poco, por todas las cosas que han pasado….- ¡Sonará extraño que lo diga!, por todo mi anterior situación, pero Terry siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida. Siempre lo he querido a él y bueno las cosas pasadas…..quiero dejarlas allí.

-Muy bien dicho hija….y por supuesto que no nos sorprende, siempre en el fondo de mí corazón sentí que no estaba escrito todo lo que se debía haber dicho, pero te repito, era tu vida y tus decisiones y no fue antes ni lo será ahora que vamos a juzgarte, no es el papel que debamos hacer. Solo quiero que seas feliz…. ¿verdad hermano?... ¿cuñada?

-Claro que es así es- comentaron al unísono los Ardlay.

Al siguiente día Terry partió a Nueva York. Habría querido quedarse más tiempo, pero debía volver a su trabajo, arreglar algunos asuntos en la Empresa. Se fue con la palabra dada por Candy de empezar a hacer los trámites necesarios para preparar su matrimonio por el civil por el momento, puesto que la anulación de su divorcio eclesiástico tardaría su proceso en cuanto a estudiar las causas de la solicitud. Aunque tardara lo que fuere su matrimonio con Terry por el civil era un hecho. Después que hubo llegado a la Ciudad se dirigió de inmediato a su departamento se dió un baño y salió en su auto con rumbo a las oficinas. Tenía una espinita y esa espinita tenia nombre y apellido "Susanna Marlowe" una espina clavada en su cabeza que debía sacar de inmediato. Ella escuchó el ruido del auto e inmediatamente salió a su encuentro en el pasillo que conduce a su oficina.

-¡Buenos Días Susanna! ¡Necesito hablar contigo en este momento!- su rostro serio, su voz dura, no le gusto a la mujer.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡Hablaremos en mi oficina ahora mismo! Deja de hacer sea lo que sea.

-Está bien….solo deja que lleve estos documentos a mi oficina…y te sigo.

-¡Dije ahora mismo! ¿Acaso hablo en otro idioma?- la mirada de Terry no le gustaba nada en lo absoluto. Lo siguió y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí. Terry dejos sus cosas en su escritorio y se dirigió junto al ventanal inamovible, callado y serio.

-Dime entonces…. ¿Cuál es la urgencia de hablar conmigo Terry? te confieso que….me sorprende tu actitud… ¿Ha pasado algo?

Se alejó de la ventana como si le quemara estar allí y se acercó hasta ella- Contéstame…. ¿No te ha quedado claro que entre tú y yo no hay nada, que todo se terminó?

-¡Terry!

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo para que entiendas que no te amo?

-No…no te entiendo ¿Por qué me dices todo eso? por supuesto que lo he entendido...tampoco tienes que repetirlo.

-¡Parece que si debo hacerlo! ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta de tus intenciones? ¿Pensaste que ese tipo no te iba a delatar?

-¿De qué hablas?- su voz tembló.

-Ay Susanna, nunca te imaginaste eso ¿cierto? Pues bien te voy a recordar de que hablo….pero antes he de decirte que hagas lo que hagas no harás que me separe de Candy….no lo harás ¿me oyes?

-Yo no, yo no he hecho nada….no sé quién te dijo todo eso….no sé de qué tipo hablas y si ella te ha dicho algo miente, ni siquiera la he visto.

-¡Que idiota eres y por favor deja de mentir! Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando...no hay nadie más que tú, solo tú podías saber dónde encontrar a Candy, ahora lo recuerdo…tú vistes unos documentos que tenía en mi escritorio.

-¡No es verdad!

-…la odias porque la amo…saber que amo a Candy, no puedes soportarlo. Se de tus mentiras y de lo que le dijiste a Leagan ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Eso no te lo puedo perdonar nunca…Susanna, deja de meterte en mi vida o tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto. En este instante debería despedirte.

-¡Tú no puedes hacerme eso! De mi trabajo no puedes quejarte. He hecho las cosas perfectamente. He dado el cien por ciento en Esta empresa…

-De tu trabajo, es verdad lo haces eficientemente, pero no por eso voy a permitirte que sigas interfiriendo en mi relación con Candy y por supuesto que puedo despedirte ¿Se te olvida que soy el dueño de este lugar?- dijo tan cerca de su rostro lleno de furia que a Susanna la intimidó.

-Claro que no lo olvido, pero cometerías un error mezclando las cosas….sí, es verdad que se lo dije, para que fuera por ella y tú, para que entendieras que su lugar no es contigo. ¿No recuerdas que te amenazó si te acercas ella? tu vida está en riesgo Terry y yo solo trato de que no se entremetan en nuestras vidas... Saliste corriendo tras ella como si fueses un adolescente sin mediar las consecuencias de tus actos.

-¡Cállate! Tú eres la que no ha sabido el lugar que te corresponde ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que hago? ¿Qué te importa mi vida? ¡Me estas cansando Susanna! pensé que actuarias maduramente ante esta situación, pero no me dejarás otra alternativa…es una lástima que no hayas entendido bien las cosas…. te enviaré a otra área.

-No Terry. Ahora me tiras como un trapo sucio a la basura… ¡Qué cruel eres, muy cruel!- la ojiazul tenía sendas lágrimas.

-¡No es así! Lo sabes. Nunca te prometí nada. Te lo he dicho de mil maneras posibles….No te amo Susanna, yo amo a Candy.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!...siempre ella…..estoy harta de escuchar su maldito nombre. Estoy harta de que a cada instante tengas que mencionarla….estoy harta de que me restriegues en la cara que la amas y que yo solamente fui un pasatiempo tuyo….Terry, ¿Crees que no me duele todo eso?...lo dices tan fríamente mientras me consumo por dentro por tu indiferencia y tu desamor…yo, yo que te amé sí, es verdad sin promesas ni condiciones. Te di mi vida y ahora….

Me importas mucho Terry, yo me enamoré de ti…. lo sabes y también quiero que sepas que…. ¡la odio, la odio con toda mi alma porque ella me quitó tu amor!

-¡Ella no te ha quitado nada!….entonces no me queda más que pedirte que te vayas… No puedo permitir que en mi Empresa trabaje alguien que odie a mi futura esposa – Susanna lo miró perpleja-¿De qué te sorprendes? Candy será mi Esposa y no voy a pasar por alto esto, o aceptas ir a otro departamento o te vas definitivamente….Tú escoges.

Aceptó ser trasladada al primer piso en la Gerencia de Proyectos. No tenía otra alternativa que hacerlo o perdería su trabajo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Susanna era muy buena trabajadora, pero Terry había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y tenía que aguantarse sin embargo no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de lo que había hecho.

**Mientras tanto en Chicago**

-Mamá ¿Dónde está Candy?

-Anthony….hijo que bueno tenerte en casa.

-Lamento tanto venir hasta ahora, pero le dije a mi hermana que lo haría en esta semana…. ¿Dónde está?

\- Candy anda en Casa de tu Tío visitando a Jazmín. Sabes que en su estado ya no puede estar yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro.

-Sí, es verdad, debe cuidarse.

-Hijo, tu hermana está bien…gracias a Dios está ahora con nosotros y más tranquila. Su estadía en Brasil le ha caído perfectamente. Está más bonita y más alegre- dijo Ross abrazando a su vástago que se percibía inquieto y nervioso- pero dime ¿Tú cómo has estado?

-Yo, yo necesito saber muchas cosas mama….Candy me ha esquivado todo el tiempo. Cuando hablo con ella percibo que me esconde cosas. Como si no quisiera que yo me entere de algo.

-Pero, no entiendo….sabes bien que sobre su vida privada no obtendrás mucho, ya sabes cómo es ella. Deberías saberlo a estas alturas.

-¡Tú sabes lo que siento por ella desde que éramos niños!

-Tú lo has dicho…eran solo niños y tus sentimientos pudieron ser llevados como una hoja movida por el viento. Algo pasajero.

-¡No ha sido así!...- se escuchó un dejo de tristeza en su voz que salió quebrada y dolorosa- Desde hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser un niño y sigo sintiendo lo mismo.

-Hijo no quiero verte sufrir, pero no puedes hacer nada…. tú...

-¡Yo soy solo su hermano!...claro, así me ha visto todo el tiempo…así creció y eso es lo que soy para ella….nada más-¡No lo lamentes!...Candy ha sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado. Mi padre la amó como su hija y yo….desde que tenía 15 años….ella lo supo y nos prometimos que cuando fuéramos adultos nos íbamos a casar. Nunca te lo dijimos…..y ahora…

**Inicio Flash back**

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! Mira ven aquí…

-Candy Ten cuidado…deja de correr o te lastimarás.

-Anthony…ya sabes que me encanta hacerlo.

-¡Lo sé!, pero debes tener más cuidado….si te pasa algo no sé qué haría.

-No me pasará nada tonto- ella abrazaba al chico y le daba besos en la mejilla- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy guapo?

-No, tú eres la primera que lo dice y a decir verdad la única que me interesa…Candy- la tomó de sus manos y le dió un beso cerca de la comisura de su boca.

-¡Anthony!

-Candy, no somos hermanos de sangre, no es malo lo que estoy haciendo y tú me gustas mucho. Desde que te vi.

-Yo sé que no lo somos, pero…. – ella se sonrojó, en el fondo también le gustaba el muchacho. Los años que llevaban compartiendo habían dado paso a sentir algo especial entre ellos

-¡Quiero que cuando seamos mayores, nos casemos!

-¿Casarnos? ¿Crees que podamos hacer eso? mamá y papá dice que somos hermanos.

-Pero no lo somos…yo hablaré con nuestro Padre y estoy seguro que lo entenderá….te ama tanto como a mí y sé que estará feliz de saber que estarás conmigo….solo que debo forjar un futuro… ¡Quiero ser médico!

-¡Maravilloso!

-¿Entonces? ¿Lo prometes Candy?

-Sí

**Fin de Flash back**

-¡No puedes decirlo!...ella ha vuelto a elegir….Terence Granchester…

-¡Terence Granchester!...- El joven médico sonrió con tristeza ante los recuerdos pasados- ¡siempre ha sido él!...no te preocupes…total a ella se le olvidó esa promesa y no la culpo….cuando apareció Terence lo olvidó todo. Luego de repente su matrimonio con nuestro primo….te juro que tuve ganas de sacudirla fuertemente y preguntarle ¿Qué fue de nuestra promesa? ¿Por qué me hacía eso? Pero no pude, no pude reclamarle….no tenía ese derecho. Eso solo fue una promesa de niños.

-Hijo, tú encontraras una mujer que te ame de verdad…eres un hombre extraordinario, pero sabes que Candy ama a Terence.

-¡Eso lo sé! , en cierta manera me hace sentir un poco aliviado, pero no mitiga mi dolor. Saberlo no hace que me sienta mejor.

-Tú debes seguir viéndola como tu hermana. Ella es tu hermana. Me duele saber que sufres hijo, pero….

-¿De nuevo tengo que hacerme a un lado?… otra vez…alejarme….Solo espero que esta vez valga la pena porque te juro madre, que Terence Granchester no vivirá para contarlo entonces no dejaré después que nadie interfiera.

-¡No digas eso hijo! ese muchacho ama mucho a tu hermana y ella por supuesto…. no necesito preguntárselo, en sus ojos se les nota lo enamorados que están….Yo en cambio lo que espero es que tu primo no siga molestándola.

-Ya tuve una conversación con él. No te imaginas de las cosas que me dijo, resulta que es la víctima y por supuesto que lo puse en su lugar…. no me he creído sus argumentos dejándola ver como una mujer frívola, caprichosa e insensible. Sé que ella no lo amaba como decía, pero debió suceder algo más como para ni siquiera decirle que se iba y luego su decisión repentina de irse a Brasil.

-¡Puedo atribuirlo a que está herido, dolido! No es fácil para un hombre de la talla de tu primo permitir que una mujer lo abandone menos si esa mujer era su Esposa. Sabemos que Candy no es así y tienes razón en cuanto a que hay algo más detrás de su rompimiento. Sin embargo no podemos especular, mientras no diga nada que lo aclare.

-¡Ella nunca debió casarse! ¡Si no lo amaba no debió hacerlo!

Días después Candy empacaba un poco ropa en una maleta. Había llamado a sus amigos para informarles que los vería pronto y que se reunirían como en las viejas temporadas. Se quedaría unos días en casa de Annie y aunque allí también estaba a quien tanto detestaba, deseaba tanto estar cerca de Terry, es lo único que le importaba, por lo menos un poco tiempo, el pensar en solo ese hecho la llenaba de fuerzas y de sensaciones nuevas. De su mente se iban todos sus desconciertos y su incertidumbre. La imagen de su mirada azul llegaba para calmar sus ímpetus. De pronto sentía que le mentía, que no estaba siendo sincera al no comentarle nada sobre aquella visita. Haría entonces de cuenta que nunca sucedió. ¿Hacia bien o mal? Quién sabe.

El recorrido en autobús seria largo, pero no tenía prisas. Un hermoso paisaje visualizaba a través del vidrio; los enormes edificios quedaban atrás y la conversación con su hermano venía a su mente. Anthony sutilmente sacó a colación el pasado, dejando entrever aquellas palabras. Claro que lo recordaba, pero el tiempo pasa y su corazón se había enamorado perdidamente de Terry, ese chico enigmático, de apasionante y azul mirada.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no puede ser!- fue lo único que dijo para quedarse luego dormida.

**Nueva York**

Desde que hubo sido enviada a las nuevas Oficinas confinada por orientaciones de la Gerencia General de la inmobiliaria Granchester, Susanna se encontraba furiosa y no había habido un solo día en que no mostrara su desacuerdo. El demás personal trataban de hablarle lo menos posible. Sin embargo Mary una mujer de casi unos 35 años, bastante ruda en su comportamiento y de poco tacto en sus palabras. La observaba con desagrado.

-¡Ahora si te has topado con pared querida!- dijo a escasos pasos desde donde se encontraba la rubia, cuya oficina figuraba frente a frente-¡Me agrada mucho que te hayan puesto un hasta aquí!…. Tal parece que al Señor Granchester le has aburrido…..ya decía yo que meterse en su cama no te daría muchos privilegios.

Susanna le sostuvo la mirada ante el comentario de la mujer- Apenas la conozco para que hable de esta manera sobre mí. Por favor le pido respeto. Usted no sabe con quién se está metiendo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! conozco a la mujeres de tu clase….piensan que siendo la amante del jefe conseguirán salir de la pobreza, sí, eso es posible, el Joven es muy rico, pero tú ni con mucho dinero dejarías de ser quien eres….a través de tus ojos veo que tu alma es más pobre que todos juntos…... Ahora estas aquí y no es que sea malo, pero no es el lugar que deseas cuando entrabas por la gran puerta principal te creías la dueña de todo, mirándonos con desprecio, con tus ínfulas como si fuese la reina de Inglaterra, tu trato dejaba mucho entrever que ya te pensabas la Esposa del Joven Granchester. Puede que muchos acá no se hayan dado cuenta, pero yo, siempre lo intuí…ahora me alegro mucho que el Señor tenga una novia que quiere mucho.

-¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿No me diga que se dedica a andar espiando en los otros pisos? Tenga mucho cuidado con lo que dice Señora Storman. Creo que a Terence no le gustaría saber que están al pendiente de su vida y se riegan chismes en los pasillos. Usted es una vieja entremetida.

-No hago eso, cosa que tú, sí. ¿No te acuerdas la vez que fui a la oficina del Joven y te encontré hurgando en su escritorio? Estabas nerviosa. Me di cuenta de eso porque es lo que se cuenta por aquí y por allá, nada más….y a juzgar por tu cara ahora la creo. Ahora eres una más de esta área. Sé que te debe doler mucho, pero debes aguantarte- dijo la mujer con despreocupación y una sonrisa que dejo ver un leve surco de arrugas en su rostro.

-¡Ha sido demasiado escucharle!...por favor vuelva a su lugar enciérrese y déjeme en paz. Trabaje que para eso se le paga.

-La verdad no peca….pero te incomoda mucho Susanna.

-¿Estas bien Susana?- Claudeth al escuchar la voz alterada de la Rubia llegó a ver qué pasaba- ¿Por qué alzan la voz, hasta ya se escuchan tus gritos?

-El día ha empezado muy mal para mí- echó una mirada furibunda hacia Mary- esa mujer no sé qué tiene en contra de mi…si supieras de todas las cosas que me dijo.

-¡No le pongas atención!...Mary es, como decirte….

-¡Amargada!

-Bueno si, pero no es mala persona.

-¿No?...es una maldita bruja…. no debe desquitarse conmigo su amargura. Es grotesca y metiche.

-Esta dolida…. ¿sabes que su marido la dejó por una mujer más joven?

-¿De verdad?...pues eso lo explica todo…pero no es una anciana, sí una argüendera que debió estar pendiente de su vida y no estar metiéndose en la de los demás.

-Ya… por favor deja eso y mira he venido porque hay varias revisiones que necesitan la aprobación del Señor Oscar… ¿Podrías llamarlo y decirle que podemos hacer?...ya se han realizado los análisis técnicos, se han conceptualizado y necesitamos entregar esto lo más pronto posible para que se pongan en marcha en las Urbanizaciones. El Señor Granchester lo quiere urgentemente.

-Trataré de contactarme o mejor dile a esa…-señaló hacia Mary- talvez pueda hacer algo más que ser chismosa.

-Pero…

-No tengo idea Claudeth...

-Está bien…en realidad Mary tiene más tiempo y ella sabrá que hacer. Esto urge.

Llegó casi al anochecer. Todos reunidos en casa de Annie le daban la bienvenida.

-Candy… ¡Que alegría volver a verte amiga!

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de volverlas a ver chicas, Patty, Annie mis queridas amigas, pero mírate, tú estás muy linda Patty, el embarazo te asienta muy bien.

-¿Tú crees? quiero ya tener a mi bebe conmigo, pero me falta mucho Candy. Stear y yo estamos muy felices e ilusionados por la llegada de nuestro hijo.

-No es para menos….chicos y ustedes sabían que Tío Albert será Papá.

-Sí, hace unos días nos enteramos. Él nos llamó para darnos la feliz noticia- afirmo Stear

-Es una buena noticia en medio de todo lo que ha sucedido. Recuerdo a Tía Jazmín yendo y viniendo donde los médicos. Ahora debe cuidarse mucho. ¡Qué alegría! Tendremos dos miembros más en la familia- comentó la pecosa.

-¿Cuántos días te quedaras Candy?- preguntó Terry quien también se encontraba en el lugar.

-¡Quisiera quedarme para siempre Terry, contigo!

-¡Bien puedes hacerlo Candy!... ¿Qué te lo impide? ¡Vamos pecosa quédate, quédate conmigo por favor!... Le avisamos a tu familia y arreglamos todo para que nos casemos aquí en Nueva York.

-Bueno sí, me parece bien la idea, pero….debemos esperar un poco más Terry, solo un poco amor….

-Hola, Hola, ¿cómo están todos?

-¡Archie! Mi primo querido, pero cuanta elegancia

-¿Cómo estás Candy?

-Bien primo, muy feliz de volverlos a ver a todos ¡Te ves espectacular!

-¡Siempre mi querida prima! Además para recibirte tengo que estar impecable…y tú Terry, como has estado amigo.

-Contento de tener a Candy de vuelta…de que haya vuelto con nosotros, como antes y como espero que sea siempre.

-¿Te importa si me la robo un momento?... necesito hablar algo con Candy ¿Se puede?

-Claro…sirve y quizás convenzas a esta pequeña Pecosa

-¿Convencerla?

-Terry quiere que nos casemos pronto…- dijo alejándose del castaño quien se fue a conversar con los demás.

-Pero que te lo impide….puedes hacerlo por el civil y eso por supuesto que es válido

-¡Lo sé!

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Me siento confundida, no sé por qué, sé que es el miedo, pero sí, mi deseo es casarme con Terry. Lo amo Archie, lo amo con todo mi corazón y no quiero perderlo.

-Pues entonces hazlo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Sobre qué quieres que hablemos?- preguntó una vez llegaron a una pequeña banca en corredor de la casa.

-¿No nos vas a decir qué fue lo que sucedió? Perdóname que sea insistente, pero es la fecha y no entendemos nada sobre tu repentina ida a Chicago y después a Sao Paulo. Te confieso que nos sorprendió mucho cuándo nos enteramos.

-Archie, .no hay nada que entender, solo es que me cansé de la vida que tenía junto a Neal.

-¡No me lo ocultes Candy! Sé que ese tipo de maltrataba. Te golpeaba y en mi cabeza me rondan muchas cosas más que tú ocultas.

-¿De dónde sacas eso Archie? No…

-Te dije que dejes de ocultarlo, lo sabemos todo y entiendo por qué callas. Terry no sabe lo de estas imágenes ¿Cierto?- arguyó mostrando su dispositivo telefónico en el que todavía tenían aquellas fotografías que una vez se tomó cuando Neal la tiro al piso y se lastimo su antebrazo. Había quedado una marca morada en este.

-¡No puede ser!, pero –Candy frunció el ceño un poco molesta- pedí que se deshiciera de esto.

-¡No culpes a Annie!

\- Solo quiero dejar eso atrás y empezar de nuevo…no quiero remover el pasado, por favor -Archie, de cierta manera Terry lo sabe, se lo dije y he logrado aplacar un poco la ira que tiene y las ganas de enfrentar a Neal, no quiero que eso pase, no quiero un problema mayor entre ellos y no quiero que vea estas fotos.

-¡Tienes razón!...Nosotros no mencionamos nunca esto delante de Terry, Annie te lo prometió y así se hizo, pero te confieso que yo también se la tengo jurada. Neal me las debe y en lo que menos se piense le cobrare una a una todo lo que te hizo sufrir.

-¡Olvídalo ya! Me voy a casar con Terry.

-Muy bien…me parece excelente. Las cosas han cambiado y puedes interponer una solicitud en cuanto a la otra parte, mientras tu boda por el civil dará pie a que se mantenga lejos de ti y respete y acepte que tú, no le perteneces….como suele llenarse su bocota, diciendo que todavía eres su Esposa.

-Solo deseo que nunca más se vuelva a acercar. No podré detener la furia de Terry si eso llega a suceder….

Minutos después. Se dirigieron al comedor para degustar una rica cena que Annie había preparado. Luego Stear y Patty buscaron un lugar para conversar, Terry y Candy igualmente, mientras que el otro par casi no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo. Hasta que Archie no pudo más y la abordó.

-¿Annie podemos hablar? Necesito unos minutos…por favor. No te quitare mucho tiempo, pero necesito que hablemos.

-¡Ahora no! ¡Estoy muy ocupada!

-¿Cuándo entonces? Annie, debemos resolver nuestros asuntos…ahora.

-Archie…. Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo y ese "resolver nuestros asuntos" ya está resuelto por mi parte…. ¡Te he dejado libre! Libre de un compromiso conmigo.

-No…estas equivocada Annie…tú no sabes lo que dices. ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que vivimos? ¿Nuestras noches?

-….Se agotó mi paciencia y…mi amor, así de sencillo. -dijo esto último viéndolo a los ojos

-¡Casémonos, mañana mismo! ¿Qué dices?

-¡Basta! Por favor…Eso ya no tiene sentido Archie….no vengas con eso…. ¿crees que porque me pides matrimonio ahora, ahora…..voy a aceptar?...No, no lo haces por amor, simplemente es como una última alternativa. Después de tanto tiempo y las circunstancias, no puedo pensar que sea porque lo sientes de verdad.

-Tú no sabes lo que verdaderamente siento, tú no puedes ver lo que hay en mi corazón….no me casaría contigo si no te amara- Annie le dió una mirada e hizo un gesto negativo.

-¡Por favor! No te engañes. Ni trates de hacerlo conmigo. Archie, yo te quise mucho, pero…ya no puedo verte como antes.

¡Tú has dejado de amarme! Esa es la explicación, la única explicación que encuentro. Te ofrezco lo que tanto has querido y ahora me dices que no. Es seguro que te enamoraste de ese tipo, del abogado de Chicago– se vieron fijamente por unos segundos y la haló hacia él besando sus labios. Los demás presenciaron la escena así como la frialdad con la que Annie se retiró. Sus amigos no evitaron sentirse mal por el hombre que quedaba sola en mitad de la sala, rechazado por la que fuera su novia de tantos años.

-Ese par aún siguen disgustados- comentó Stear al dirigirse a Terry y Candy- veo que esto no va por buen camino. Ya llevan muchos días en ese plan y en la oficina a penas se dirigen un saludo.

-Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunto la Rubia.

Archie se acercó sabiendo que ellos habían visto todo -No te había comentado Candy, pero Annie y yo rompimos- se tiró al sofá- Ella se cansó de esperarme. Annie siempre me pedía que nos casáramos que formalizáramos la relación y yo siempre le daba largas al asunto….la he perdido y ha sido por mi culpa.

\- No pueden botar al piso tantos años de relación. Seguramente esta confundida y tiene miedo. Sí lo deseas puedo hablar con ella, primo. Annie a veces resulta muy orgullosa, pero deja que…

-No- le interrumpió- No es necesario Candy y te lo agradezco…no creo que consigas nada…Annie está decidida.

-Entonces lucha por ella y no te quedes allí echado como un saco de patatas…insiste- sugirió Terry quien si hubiese dicho esas palabras tiempo atrás habrían rebotado en su cara.

-¡No voy a rogarle más!

Una vez que los demás se fueron Annie y Candy conversaron largo y tendido -¡No sé qué decirte Annie! ¿De verdad ya no lo amas?

-A Archie le resulta tan cómodo vivir de la manera que lo hacíamos. ¿Amarlo? No lo sé.

-Pero, él ahora quiere casarse contigo….Te lo dijo.

-¡No sé Candy! Me temo que no resulte nuestro matrimonio. Además, no te he contado algo que…

-¿Qué pasa Annie, me asusta tu seriedad?

-Candy…creo que me estoy enamorando….me gusta mucho el Abogado que llevó el caso de tu divorcio. Nos conocimos y en principio lo rechazaba, pero no sé, me remueve tantas cosas que creí que no existían.

-¿Cómo dices?-Candy se levantó intempestivamente- Entonces si es verdad que ya no amas a mi primo.

-Creo que no…

-¿Has estado con él? es decir íntimamente.

-No Candy, el desea que nos casemos primeramente, pero no le he dado ninguna respuesta. Basta que solo le haga una llamada para que este aquí conmigo. Scott es su nombre y es un hombre muy apuesto, atento y detallista y dice que me ama.

-No lo sé Annie…quisiera tener una respuesta adecuada a tus inquietudes. Archie es mi primo y no puedo ir en contra de lo que siente, yo insisto que si te ofrece lo que tanto has querido…no lo dejes ir porque ha reaccionado hasta ahora. No lo castigues de esa manera- indudablemente Candy tenia también que reflexionar sobre esa misma situación que era emulada por ella.

Días después continuaba en casa de Annie ocupándose de algunas cosas que su amiga había descuidado. El pequeño jardín, la bodega en la que guardaba recuerdos viejos. En un pequeño mueble un álbum de fotografías posaban en la superficie. Lo tomó y ojeo cada página repleta de fotos de todos ellos. Se detuvo a ver una a una. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de esas imágenes en su memoria y ver a Terry siempre a su lado, indiscutiblemente, enamorado desde entonces, mientras ella lo pensaba ajeno a sus sentimientos. Otra foto donde la abrazaba y besaba una mejilla. Su mirada siempre era hacia ella y en cada una reflejaba una estela de sentimientos inconclusos. Al terminar se dió un baño y termino con su sencillo arreglo cuando de pronto sintió un leve mareo. Pensó que quizás era porque no había comido lo suficiente. Trató de descansar antes que Terry llegara, anteriormente le había llamado para ir a almorzar.

Su vista daba exactamente hacia el lugar del estacionamiento. Sabía que era la única hora en que el salía del edificio, la hora de la comida. Llegó hasta su auto, ante la vista curiosa de Susanna quien se deshacía en saber si ella estaba en Nueva York. Tenía que averiguarlo. Se le veía contento, feliz, era sin duda por ella. Susanna estaba locamente enamorada de ese hombre y es que quien no estarlo si era un hombre muy guapo y elegante, cualquier mujer se derretiría al verlo, pero Terry solo tenía ojos para una sola y esa era Candy- ¡Maldita Candy!- expreso por lo bajo- ¡Ahora piensas que has ganado!- Susanna se consumía en su desesperación. Candy lo esperaba, portaba un vestido de mezclilla azul por debajo de sus rodillas, botas y bolso color miel era su atuendo que la hacía ver muy hermosa.

-¡Hola mi amor! – le saludo con un beso-... ¡Estas preciosa!

-Gracias Terry, pero tú no te quedas atrás….estás guapísimo mi amor- rodeó su cuello y el beso se hizo más profundo- jamás me cansaré de besarte. Te amo.

-Yo más Pecosa- la envolvió en sus brazos y ahora el beso se tornó apasionado siendo interrumpido por el ruido de su teléfono que en esos momentos sonaba. Anteriormente había llamado varias veces a su madre, pero no consiguió comunicación- Espera Terry, es mi madre.

-¡Mamá!

-Hola hija

-Mamá, te llamaba porque tengo algo importante que decirles y quería que fueras la primera en saberlo….Terry está conmigo y vamos de salida ¿puedo llamarte más tarde?

-¡Claro mi amor! -dijo su interlocutora- estaré al pendiente de tu llamada y por favor cuídate…tus Tíos te envían saludos y salúdame a Terence.

-Gracias…también salúdamelos y diles que estoy bien y que Terry les envía igualmente saludos.

Durante el almuerzo se enfrascaron en una conversación casual sobre sus familias y amigos. Le informó sobre lo que había pasado con Susanna y que su decisión había sido despedirla inmediatamente, pero considerando sus palabras no lo hizo y dejó que se quedara pero lejos de su presencia. Si Terry supiera todo, no valdría una sola palabra de la Pecosa y en ese mismo instante la habría echado sin consideraciones sin contemplaciones.

-Candy- agarró sus manos y las llevo a sus labios- ¿Al fin que has pensado en cuanto a lo nuestro? Después de lo que ha pasado creo que debemos pensar en eso seriamente.

-Terry…. Sabes que es lo que deseo en este mundo con toda mi alma. Casarme contigo, ser tu esposa para siempre. Sé que solo será contigo mi amor, nadie más. Solo es contigo con quien quiero estar Terry…..Nunca cambies, porque te amo tal como eres.

-Tampoco tú pecosa de mi alma…. Nunca, nunca dejes de ser quien eres.

-Terry… ¡lo he decidido! ¡Nos vamos a casar!

-¿Si? ¿De verdad Candy?

-Por supuesto…tonto….no puedo vivir lejos de ti, no puedo vivir sin ti. Sabes, había llamado a mi madre para que fuera la primera en saberlo.

-Bueno entonces llámala ahora mismo y que sea la primera, no bueno la segunda persona en saberlo.

Luego del almuerzo fueron a ver una hermosa casa. Terry la conseguiría a un buen precio, lo valía. Muy espaciosa y con varias recamaras. Salón de juego para niños, despacho y una pequeña oficina para ella. Además una piscina y un jardín enorme a lado un espacio de juego. El lugar era maravilloso.

-¿Te gusta?

-Gustarme es poco Terry…estoy maravillada con esta casa, es muy hermosa, con suficiente espacio, es preciosa.

-¡Puede ser nuestra! podemos vivir aquí cuando nos casemos Candy.

-Terry…. ¿Te parece que nos casemos el próximo mes?- la sonrisa en el rostro de Terry no se hizo esperar- ¡Quiero ser tu Esposa lo más pronto posible!- La levantó en sus brazos y dió varias vueltas con ella - Por favor…. ¡para, para ya Terry, me estoy mareando!

-Perdóname pero es que no me cabe la felicidad que siento. Compraré nuestros anillos de compromiso y me presentaré ante tu Familia para pedir tu mano. Esta casa la compraré y viviremos aquí- besaba sus labios una y otra vez.

Se encontraba en su escritorio rodeado de documentos. La reunión anterior con la directiva lo había dejado preocupado. Había perdido miles de dólares debido a una inversión que no resultó lo que esperaba, se había pintado fructífero, pero resulto lo contrario. Los estudios de mercado arrojaban que sería una bomba comercial y él no quería perder la oportunidad de acrecentar su fortuna. No todo resulta como se planea y en menos de tres meses perdió una considerable cantidad. Pero así sucedes y el riesgo que se debe asumir en los negocios unos días se gana y otros se pierde. Ahora debía recuperar ese dinero o pondría en riesgo el resto de sus acciones en el Corporativo Ardlay. Con la noticia de la baja es más que seguro que Albert le ofrecería la compra de las mismas. Albert Ardlay como buen hombre de negocios no dejaría de insistir en que le vendiera sus acciones, pero é sería un duro hueso de roer. Todavía tenía otras propiedades y títulos, todavía poseía mucho dinero. Neal Leagan era diestro en inversiones y había amasado una buena fortuna. Lo que hoy sucedía no quería decir que se quedara en la quiebra. Así que mantendría su mismo guion. Mantenerse en el Corporativo y no vender. Sería cuestión de suerte que lo hiciera y cosa que no iba a pasar, pues sería una guerra ganada para Albert.

-Por favor, sal de mi oficina. Pueden entrar y vernos- dijo a la mujer que estaba pegada como chicle a su cuerpo y lo besaba con descaro- Lo de nosotros solo fue una calentura, no niego que la pase muy bien contigo, pero ya terminó y es asunto olvidado.

-¡Olvidado para ti querido! Pero para mí sigue ardiendo como la primera vez... ¡Anda ve a nuestro departamento! –suplicó con voz en susurro rozando con sus labios su oreja demandando descargas de deseo.

-No y es mi última palabra….Stacey, no puedo…entiéndelo.

-¿No me digas que volvió tu mujer?

-Por favor...no quiero hablar de ese asunto, menos contigo.

-Entonces hablemos de nosotros. Sirve y que revivamos la llama de la pasión. Tú sabes cómo puedo hacerlo, como puedo hacerte vibrar con mis besos, con mi cuerpo. Si como dices es solo pasajero que pierdes en volver a mi cama…solo será esta vez… ¡Te necesito!- los labios de la mujer se posaron en los suyos y dió paso a un ardiente y apasionado beso. En definitiva esa mujer sabía cómo actuar para revolverle sus hormonas. No podía resistirse a los encantos de esa fémina correspondió al beso mientras acariciaba su cintura y su derriere. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente -¡Perdón! No quise interrumpir….yo…solo - Ambos se separaron inmediatamente al ser sorprendidos.

-¡Candy!

-Señor Leagan perdóneme, pero ella no quiso esperar, lo siento.

-Retírese…

-¡Con que ella es la tal Candy!- Stacey se acercó a la Rubia y la miraba de pies a cabeza – Muy bonita no lo puedo negar, bonitos ojos, hermosos cabellos, pero…

-Tú también Stacey.

-Pero….

-Por favor…déjame solo con mi Esposa

La Rubia con un gesto de asco después de haberlos visto dijo - ¡Deja de decirlo! ¡Yo no soy tu Esposa!

-Está bien, me voy, pero piensa en mi propuesta querido- La hermosa mujer salió contoneándose coquetamente y cerró puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Tú? Te confieso que estoy sorprendido de verte. Nunca me imaginé que te aparecieras por aquí. ¿Te has dado cuenta que tu lugar es conmigo?- Candy se acercó al hombre, pensaba de todo menos que ella le propinara una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Debería matarte! ¡Jamás!...nunca volvería contigo. ¿Crees que me corre agua en las venas? ¡Te odio Neal! No sabes cuánto te odio.

-¡Eres mi mujer! ¡Siempre lo serás Candy! En Sao Paulo lo fuiste- Candy volvió a sorprenderlo, otra bofetada que levantaba la furia del hombre. La tomó de las manos y la aparto de si- ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me debes tantas, no es nada con las veces que me maltrataste ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Me cerciore de eso y sí, tuve mis dudas. Te encargaste de que pareciera eso, pero visité a un médico, tú no hiciste nada y aunque eso hubiese pasado….yo jamás volvería contigo, tendría que estar loca o sin memoria y dudo mucho hacerlo…. Te llenas la boca diciendo que soy tu mujer…. ¡Que cínico eres por Dios!

-Si lo dices por lo que viste no es lo que tú piensas Candy, eso no significa nada, ella solo es….

\- ¡No me interesa saberlo!- le interrumpió- No necesito explicaciones de tu vida, porque no me interesa.

-Entonces ¿A qué has venido? Si no es para decirme que vuelves conmigo, a nuestra casa entonces puedes retirarte….Tengo otras cosas que atender.

-Me das asco. Solo vine a advertirte que me dejes en paz. Me voy a casar con Terry.

-¡Casarte!, ya lo veremos mi querida Candy

-¡No me amenaces y si sigues fastidiándome…te denunciaré!

-¿Denunciarme de qué? si ya sabes que no pasó nada.

-¡Estás equivocado!, no pasó nada esa vez, pero antes…. te juro que denunciaré todos tus abusos….No vas a vencerme….no esta vez…lo haré y no me importará nada….Adiós y ya que viviré en esta ciudad espero verte lo menos posible.

Se incorporó rápidamente y habló muy cerca de ella apretando sus dientes lleno de ira- ¡Tu no lo harás! ¿Sabes por qué? -Candy se sintió muy intimidada, estaba asustada- Porque no vas a permitir que a tu querido Terry le pase algo ¿cierto? ...Aun no has conocido quien verdaderamente soy, mi amor….soy un enemigo muy, pero muy peligroso….así que no me tientes Candy, que soy capaz de hacerlo sin mover un solo dedo…te juro que lo haría. Te dije que esto no se quedaría así maldita mujerzuela- -Candy sintió un leve mareo que hizo recostarse a la pared gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Leagan -¿Qué tienes?

-¡No me toques! No es asunto tuyo -Candy salió de su oficina a como entró

-¡Espera Candy!

Todo le daba vueltas pero llegó hasta la calle para tomar un taxi. El asunto ahora era ¿Cómo decirle a Terry el resto de la verdad? Aunque no pasó nada lo cierto es que Neal estuvo en su departamento y maniobró su fallido plan.

¿Seguiría con sus planes de casarse y callaría ante él? No, no sería propio de ella mentirle, no podía empezar una relación seria con Terry con mentiras de por medio, pero conocía las reacciones del castaño, su naturaleza impulsiva…. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

Llego a Casa de Annie alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Se dirigió a la habitación y en ese instante sonó su teléfono…una llamada.

-Candy… ¿Cómo estas preciosa? Quiero decirte que me has hecho mucha falta pecosa.

-Terry, tú también.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-¡Quiero verte! Quiero llevarte a casa de mis Padres para que hablemos sobre los avances de nuestra boda. ¿Ya enviaste por tu acta de nacimiento?

-Sí

-¡Ya estoy aquí amor! Sal por favor Pecosa.

-Pero, Terry no me has dado tiempo de arreglarme siquiera- Salió al portón y recibió a Terry. El castaño se veía muy feliz y Candy no deseaba borrar esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

-Candy, pero si estas perfecta amor…vamos que mis Padres nos esperan. Este fin de semana iré donde tu Familia para pedir tu mano y casarnos como lo hemos previsto- de la bolsa de su saco extrajo una pequeña cajita. Eran las argollas de compromiso.

-¡Esta muy bonito Terry!...pero,

-¿Pero? algo me dice que no es así…. ¿Qué pasa? Si gustas lo podemos cambiar.

-No, no es eso…está perfecto.

-Quería dártelos cuando fuera a Chicago, pero no pude esperar. Quiero desde este mismo instante que sepas que nuestro compromiso esta sellado.

-Terry, antes quiero hablar contigo…sobre algo que no puedo dejar pasar si quiero que esto continúe.

-¡Hola chicos!- era Annie quien los interrumpía- Terry, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Annie, bueno aquí visitando a Candy. Le decía que pronto pediré su mano…ahora quiero llevarla con mis Padres.

-¡Oh, eso me encanta verlos juntos y muy enamorados! ¡Qué hermoso anillo! – Exclamó viendo la pieza en el dedo de su amiga- ¿Es el anillo de su compromiso Terry?- ambos asintieron- ¡Es maravilloso!-Es una pieza hermosa…Terry, debió costarte una fortuna.

-Mi fortuna es el amor de Candy y ella mi Tesoro.

-¡Que romántico! De verdad que ustedes merecen ser felices….bueno me retiro porque estoy exhausta…Yo comeré algo y luego me meto a mi cama…les dejo para que sigan conversando.

-Terry, ¿de verdad tus Padres han aceptado nuestro noviazgo? Soy una mujer divorciada y…

-¿Y eso que tiene? ¿Cuántas mujeres están en igual situación y vuelven a contraer matrimonio y son felices?

-Sí, es verdad…

\- No te voy a negar que les ha caído de sorpresa el hecho de tu divorcio, pero ya les explique que nos queremos y que nos casaremos.

-¡Qué pena con ellos Terry! ¿Tu padre que dice de mí?

-No, no debes sentir vergüenza Candy, lo importante es que somos libres. Mi Padre solo quiere que sea feliz. Hace unos días discutimos por la vida que tenía anteriormente. Me dijo que le estaba haciendo daño por mí actuar.

-¿Te refieres a Susanna, verdad?

-Sí, yo no trato de justificar mis errores, no soy perfecto…. quiero que sepa que estoy haciendo las cosas bien y lo mío contigo es distinto Candy….sabe que te he amado siempre y que no puedo ser feliz con nadie que no seas tú.

-Terry….debemos hablar- se quedaron conversando en el jardín de la casa- ….Terry…yo, yo te mentí…-Candy se levantó y dijo llena de desesperación -…..Terry…hay, hay algo que tú no sabes y que tengo que decírtelo. Debo ser honesta contigo y por favor cuando te lo diga prométeme que…que tomarás esto de la manera más calmada posible….por favor prométeme que no harás nada

-No me gusta lo que dices, no me gusta lo que pides, siempre se trata de algo muy grave y como siempre quieres que me quede atado de manos.

El corazón de Candy palpitaba a mil y sus manos sudaban. Su voz casi en un susurro comenzó a quebrarse- ¡Te mentí sobre la visita de Neal en Sao paulo!- La mirada de Terry era seria e inmutable- Ese tarde, sí pasó algo más y pensé lo peor

-Candy, no me digas que…. ¡No por favor! No puedo soportarlo….

-No Terry…no, no. Por favor escúchame…yo no te lo iba a decir, porque en si no pasó nada y había decidido no hacerlo. Callaría evitando esto, pero tengo que decírtelo.

\- ¡Habla de una vez!

\- Esa tarde Ayrton me había dejado en mi departamento como algunas veces…pensé que era él quien volvía de nuevo cuando escuché unos golpes en mi puerta, pero no, no lo era….Neal estaba allí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que guardarte las cosas? Esto es muy grave-contenía su rabia-¿Qué hizo ese imbécil? ¿Volvió a tocarte?….

-El, Terry no te pongas así, por favor….siempre te pones furioso y yo no quiero que te enfrentes con él. No quiero que te pase nada.

-¡Dímelo Candy…Dímelo!- dijo al borde de su impotencia

\- Yo pensaba que, que había hecho su cometido….es decir…Terry, yo me desmayé- se detuvo de su andar furioso, empuñando sus manos.

-¿Te desmayaste? ¿Qué paso?- sus preguntas salían con ofuscación.

-¡Me golpeó!- esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Terry y su sangre hervía de ira

-¿Qué dices? ¿Se atrevió?

\- No supe que pasó, pero cuando desperté, me vi tendida allí, en mi cama. Mi aspecto, mi ropa estaba de una forma comprometedora, pero eso es lo que quería hacerme creer y te juro que al verme así tuve una sensación tan desagradable que lo creí. Todos esos días volvieron de golpe a mi mente y no sabía. No pude dormir en toda esa noche y al día siguiente cuando pude ordenar mis ideas y mis emociones, vi a un médico. No iba a vivir toda la vida pensando en sí lo hizo o no. Debía buscar una confirmación de mis dudas. Debía enfrentar sea lo que sea haya sucedido. Lo hice por mí, por honestidad, por ti.

-¿Así pretendes que no haga nada? ¿Hasta cuándo Candy? ¿Cuándo le pondrás un alto a ese tipo? ¡Debes denunciarlo!

-¡No puedo! Me ha amenazado con hacerte daño y no puedo permitir que lo haga…tú no tienes que pagar mis errores Terry. Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo, por supuesto que quiero que de una vez me deje en paz, pero no puedo.

-¡Ese idiota no tiene las agallas para enfrentarme….ahora mismo lo buscaré y arreglaré cuentas! Si no lo denuncias tú, lo haré yo. Candy, eres mi novia, la mujer que será mi esposa. Fue hasta Sao Paulo con la idea de dañarte, te golpeo y ¿Quieres que no haga nada? No te entiendo... Dime algo, ¿Si hubiese sido cierto? ¿Me lo ibas a decir?

-Yo, no lo sé…Quizás…

-… ¿Te das cuenta? Dudas…él nos hubiese separado otra vez….-Lo haces tú o lo hago yo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como ese tipo hace lo que quiere. Le dije que no se acercara a ti porque se lo cobraría.

-No Terry, por favor déjalo, mi amor- ella tomaba sus manos que continuaban empuñadas -Me amenazó con matarte si lo hago… Fui a verlo para dejarle en claro que no se meta más con nosotros…. que me deje en paz. Me dijo que te mataría- Mi amor, yo tengo miedo que lo haga, puede hacerlo sin involucrarse, tiene mucho dinero.

-¡Lo siento Candy!, pero esta vez no voy a hacer lo que me pides…

-No Terry….no lo hagas por favor….

-Escúchame, no me pidas que yo me quede sin hacer nada, de brazos cruzados viendo como ese idiota no te deja tranquila. Quieras o no…Tengo que arreglar este asunto de una vez por todas y hasta que no lo haga no estaré tranquilo - y el dolor que se había establecido en su pecho amenazaba con explotar y dejarlo sin aliento- ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo!

-Noooo, no Terry ¡Por favor no lo hagas! Me moriría si algo que te pasa- subió a su auto sin escucharla más y arrancó ante la mirada húmeda y perpleja de Candy.

En menos de 15 minutos había llegado, pero no fue directamente a las oficinas, sino que lo esperaría donde sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano. El estacionamiento.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sin mediar palabra Terry se abalanzó y le propino una fuerte bofetada - ¿QUÉ TE PASA ANIMAL?

-No que muy valiente… ¡RESPONDE SI ERES TAN HOMBRE!

-¡Maldito Granchester! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! - le había roto el labio inferior- llamare a seguridad para que echen como a un perro.

-Lo tomó de la solapa y lo tiro contra la pared- ERES UN COBARDE, PORQUE VALIENTE SOLO CON CANDY- ¡VAMOS RESPÓNDEME IMBÉCIL!- Neal reaccionó y fue su turno de dar un fuerte golpe en la quijada del castaño que le hizo tambalear. Su mentón sangraba.

-¡ELLA ES MI MUJER! ¡TE GUSTE O NO!

-¿TU MUJER? NO ME HAGAS REIR…NO PUDISTE TENER A ESA MUJER….Estoy enterado de todo y de tus pretensiones con tu visita a Sao Paulo…eres un maldito perro. ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a ella, que la dejaras en paz…! ¡Candy no quiere nada contigo!

-¿Eso crees? ¡Bien que vibraba en mis brazos!- Terry se había cegado de ira y volvió a arremeter en contra del moreno propinándole sin parar varios puñetazos en su abdomen y otras partes del cuerpo. No pudo soportar en pie y cayó al piso – -¡VAMOS LEVÁNTATE MISERABLE! ¿NO QUE ERES MUY HOMBRE?….Terry le pateaba el rostro mientras vociferaba- Esto es por todas las veces que la has golpeado, por tus humillaciones, por atreverte a tocarla, quieras o no Candy está conmigo, me ama a mi- Neal ponía sus manos y sangraba fuertemente de su boca.

-¡BASTA, BASTA! – dijo casi sin aliento. Terry volvió a golpearlo sin parar hasta que un par de hombres llegaron para separarlos.

-¡SEÑOR LEAGAN!... ¡USTED DÉJELO, LO VA A MATAR!

-ESO ES LO QUE SE MERECE ESTE MISERABLE. PERO NO VALE LA PENA SIQUIERA ESO. ¡NEAL, ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE!

-¡SUÉLTENME!...QUE VOY A MATAR A ESTE MALDITO. VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO GRANCHESTER, TE LO JURO POR MI VIDA QUE NO ME TENTARA EL PULSO HASTA DESAPARECERTE.

-¿Quiere que llamemos a la Policía Señor Leagan?- preguntó el otro hombre que sostenía a Terry.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, llámenla…. y ustedes son testigos de su amenaza de muerte- dijo el castaño de inmediato- Señor Leagan….sirve que hablemos con ellos sobre el asunto en disputa.

-¡No es necesario!- limpiaba su nariz y su boca lastimada- El Señor ya se va…y ustedes retírense y ni una sola palabra a nadie sobre este asunto- susurró muy cerca de los hombres.

Terry sonrió sarcásticamente ante el miedo de su contrincante -¡Me voy!...pero te lo advierto…..déjala en paz….o la próxima te verás dentro de unas rejas. Todos sabrán quien es verdaderamente el respetable Señor Leagan.

-¡VETE DE UNA VEZ IMBECIL!

Continuará

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios


	8. Chapter 8

by: Angy Granchester

* * *

Se retiró dejando al hombre enardecido y ensangrentado. Como un pedazo de basura mascada, sí, eso era Neal, una basura que se merecía eso y mucho más. Seguramente al siguiente día no tendría buena cara para presentarse a la casa de inversiones, si es que lograba ponerse en pie. Más de alguna mirada tendría que soportar que cuestionara su aspecto. Neal, adolorido condujo su auto hasta su Residencia, sin imaginarse que su madre estaba allí, entró quejándose y al verla no pudo contener un gesto recriminatorio, pues le esperaba escucharla hasta el hartazgo como si fuera un niño chiquito.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué te paso hijo?- Sarah, su madre salía del despacho, meses atrás se había establecido permanentemente. Al ver a su hijo de esa manera, muy lastimado, se llenó de preocupación.

-...No ha sido nada y por favor, no deseo que me molesten- a duras penas con mucha dificultad se apoyaba de los pasamanos de las escaleras para poder subir a su recamara.

-¡Hijo por favor, como me puedes decir eso...Te ves muy mal...¡Tienes que ver a un médico!

-Dije que no es nada ¿No me entiendes?- respondió molesto dando a penas unos cuantos pasos - No iré a ningún lado... Si en algo quieres ayudar, mejor ve y dile a una de las sirvientas que lleve a mi recamara cosas con que curarme... ¡Maldición!- vociferó haciendo un gesto de dolor que lo obligó a encogerse

-¡Vamos, te ayudaré a subir a tu recámara!... yo me encargaré de eso – Minutos después en que Sarah curaba las heridas reanudó la conversación – sé que no quieres hablar, pero insisto... ¿Quién te hizo esto? Porque ahora estoy segura que accidente no fue...Tu auto está intacto.

-¡Por lo visto no me dejaras en paz!...-hizo un gesto ante la fastidiosa mujer- ¡Fue el maldito ese, el hijo de los Granchester! Ese imbécil se atrevió a buscarme en mi trabajo y golpearme... ¡Mil veces maldito!

-Pero,... ¡Deberías poner una denuncia y que lo encierren! Esto no se puede quedar así...pero, ¿Por qué ese hombre reaccionó de esta manera...Neal, que fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Sarah y sus ojos estaban muy serios- ¡Te conozco!

-Candy y él están juntos. Son amantes...pero que no crean que me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras se burlan de mi...Ese tipo ya la tiene jurada y me las pagará. Le haré arrepentirse por su osadía y por quitarme lo que es mío...Ella es mía y de nadie, de nadie...ese imbécil no sabe con quién se ha metido. Le daré un golpe certero que lo lamentara.

-Por favor no vuelvas a provocar a ese hombre, es un animal casi te mata... ¡solo mírate cómo te ha dejado! Te lo dije que esa mujer no era para ti...Candice no es una buena mujer...siempre supe que esa muchacha acarrearía problemas, pero tú hijo, no permitas que arruine tu vida. No vale la pena una mujer asi...a todos les sonríe y les coquetea, no ha perdido el tiempo en lo absoluto...ahora ese hombre ha caído en sus garras... nunca quisiste escucharme. Esa mujer será tu desgracia...olvídate de ella, es mala...Apenas han pasado pocos meses del divorcio y ya se pasea con su amante...

-Por favor basta ya...déjame solo...

-El hijo de los Granchester, sé que proviene de una familia muy rica y con muchos negocios y propiedades en Londres... Richard, es un hombre muy elegante y distinguido- azuzo.

-¿Tú lo conoces?

-No mucho, pero según estuvieron viviendo en Inglaterra. No sabía que habian regresado a Estados Unidos...ahora que recuerdo ese muchacho frecuentaba a Candice..claro, era de la universidad, ¿cierto?...si, claro que lo recuerdo...Mira que Candy siempre apuesta a lo grande. Los Granchester nada más y nada menos.

-Candy nunca me amó.

-Eso es un hecho indiscutible. Te despojó de tus acciones y te abandonó...Eso explica que, que seguramente, ellos ya se entendían...y apostaría desde antes de la boda...Hijo, fuiste un tonto al hacerla tu esposa. Debiste tomar lo que querías de ella y botarla como ella lo hizo contigo.

-Me consta que no es así...y yo jamás me hubiese portado de esa manera. Soy todo lo malo que se pueda decir de mi, pero eso no madre...yo de verdad la amaba, aún la amo.

-¿No te das cuenta que solo jugo con tus sentimientos? ...solo quería quitarte las acciones y esperó el mínimo problema para deshacerse de ti... Ese eran los planes de tu querida Candice. Ahora lo veo todo muy, pero muy claro. Bien que te libraste de esa mujerzuela...habrías sido el hazme reír de todos. Olvídate de ella que no se merece ni un solo pensamiento tuyo...Pobre ahora de ese estúpido muchacho...lo compadezco porque con una mujer así, su vida está condenada. Las mujeres como ellas provocan que ustedes actúen como idiotas...solo mírate, sigues metiéndote en problemas por una mujercita que no vale la pena cuando puedes tener la mujer que quieras.

-¡Por favor! No quiero seguir escuchándote- Eliza habia llegado y al no encontrarlos por ningun lado, preguntó a la sirvienta por ellos. Entró a la habitación cuya puerta estaba semiabierta y se sorprendió grandemente al ver el rostro lastimado de su hermano. Neal sintiendo que la mirada de su hermana estaba llena de incognitas les pidió que se retiraran.

Candy se encontraba muy nerviosa en la habitación. La repentina ida de Terry la había dejado muy preocupada. Unos golpes se escuchó a su puerta sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Candy, ¿Puedo pasar? ¿Estás despierta amiga?

\- Annie...Sí, pasa...

-Candy, amiga...perdona que te interrumpa, pero la luz encendida, no creí que estuvieras en casa.

-Oh, no yo...

-¿Y Terry? ¡Se fue tan pronto, pensé que saldrían!- Annie notó que su amiga estaba distante y nerviosa-¿Pasa algo Candy?

-No, Annie, no pasa nada...

-¡Vamos Candy... amiga! ¿No me tienes confianza?

-No digas eso Annie, lo que pasa es que...-su voz sonó ahogada-Estoy que no puedo conmigo amiga...Terry, Terry como siempre actuando por sus estúpidos impulsos...Annie, tengo miedo que cometa algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir y todo ha sido por mi culpa... ¡Dios santo!... No debí decirle nada...

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Dónde está Terry, Candy?

\- Annie...- la chica de cabellos oscuros se acercó hasta ella y la tomo de las manos, se percibían húmedas- hay algo que no te he comentado y que tuve la brillante idea de confesárselo a Terry.

-¡Me asustas Candy! ¿Qué ha pasado? Por favor, dime de una vez ¿Se trata de tu ex?

Candy asintió con su rostro cabizbajo - En el Corporativo, allá en Sao Paulo, Neal se atrevió a aparecer. Como si nada había pasado entre nosotros. Muy campantemente reclamando cosas a las que no tiene ya derecho obviamente.

-Candy, tienes que ponerle un límite a ese tipo, no es posible que sigas permitiendo más atropellos de su parte.

-No solo ha sido eso amiga...Se presentó a mi departamento y tuvimos una seria discusión después de pedirme que volviera con él...he llegado a pensar que Neal está muy mal de la cabeza...

-¿En tu departamento? ¡No me digas que se atrevió Candy! ¿Volvió a tocarte ese malnacido?, si fue así, aunque no justifique la violencia, entiendo a Terry y sería muy bueno que le de sus buenos golpes.

-No, no, claro que no, pero precisamente es lo que no deseo que suceda...

-Deja que Terry le dé su merecido, por Dios amiga...ya es momento que pague algo por todo lo que te ha hecho.

-¡Tu no entiendes Annie!...Neal es un estúpido que solo ha medido su fuerza conmigo, y Terry... Terry seguramente lo golpeará hasta el cansancio...Lo hubieses visto cuando salió de aquí, sus ojos eran como llamas, cargados de ira y eso, eso me da mucho miedo.

-No es para menos, pero ¿Te das cuenta que tienes que hacer algo, pero ya? Candy, si no lo haces, de seguro lo intentará otra vez y, no puedes asegurar que no haga nada. ¡Debes ponerle un alto antes que sea demasiado tarde!...Neal no entiende por las buenas maneras, entonces actúa pronto antes que haga de las suyas.

-¡Lo sé Annie! ¡Tienes razón! lo he pensado mucho y hablaré con Terry... voy, voy denunciar a Neal.

-Muy bien...es así como se habla Candy...no debes temer...Estoy segura que eso lo mantendrá alejado de tí...antes de hacer algo, lo pensará antes de actuar.

-Solo que será cuando me responda, porque le he llamado varias veces y nada.

\- Insístele. Sigue intentándolo y por favor tranquilízate...iré un momento a la cocina a prepararnos un poco de Té.

-¡Gracias!- el número seguía en pantalla había hecho más de 10 llamada. Pensó por un momento en hacer una llamada a sus Padres, pero desistió. Haría un nuevo intento. Se escuchaba el repique y luego

-Candy...

-¡Terry...!

(silencio)

-Terry... ¿Me escuchas?

-¡Candy!...- al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó su respiración cansada- Sí mi amor, claro que te escucho.

-¡Terry! ¿Por qué?... ¡Santo Dios...Me tienes preocupada...¿Se puede saber dónde estás?

-...Amor, Pecosa... discúlpame...vi todas tus llamadas pero... ahora yo, estoy aquí Candy, afuera... como un estúpido decidiendo si verte o irme de una vez- La Rubia se asomó por la ventana, aún en la tarde oscura y a la distancia en la que se encontraba el muchacho, era capaz de ver su aspecto. Todo el peso de su cuerpo, tan alto como es y desprovisto de energía, descansaba al costado de su auto.

-¡Espera Terry y no te vayas a mover de allí! ¿Me escuchas? - le reprendió ansiosamente

-No, no Candy...no quiero que me veas así...realmente no tengo buena apariencia y,

-¡Eres un tonto Terry!... No quiero discutir esto ¿me entiendes? un grandisimo tonto- Bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras. Annie salía de la cocina con el servicio de Té.

-¡Candy...!

-Perdoname Annie, pero Terry, pude comunicarme al fin...Todo está bien... eso creo...Amiga, luego te cuento, ¿si?

-Está bien Candy...- La Rubia estaba furiosa y cuando lo tuvo de frente exclamó con asombro- ¡Dios mío Terry! ¿Qué has hecho?

-¡Tranquila Pecosa! No te preocupes, él está vivo, aunque las ganas de acabar con su vida no se me han ido del todo.

-¡Basta de decir estupideces! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces?...

-Hago lo que tengo que hacer Candy...hago lo que alguien en mi situación haría...

-Pero no son las maneras Terry...Siempre tienes que arreglar las cosas a golpes...¡No todo tiene que ser así! ¿Por que?

-Porque tú no quieres que se resuelvan de otra manera, si tan solo hicieras lo que se debe en estos casos, ese tipo estuviera tras rejas por todo lo que te ha hecho... así de simple. Él debe entender que tú no estás sola. ¡Basta ya de tantas contemplaciones con ese estúpido imbécil que se cree tu dueño aún!... Por eso Candy, es por eso actúo así- Terry hablo de un solo golpe conteniendo la respiración

-Tú no lo conoces, no sabes de lo que puede ser capaz...Neal es un hombre peligroso y yo si le temo a sus amenazas. Él no lo hace en vano Terry... compréndeme que no quiero que te pase nada malo...no podría soportarlo ¡Esos son mis motivos! ¿Te parece poco?

-De verdad que no te entiendo Candy... ¡Ese tipo es un cobarde! ¿En realidad crees que puede hacerme daño?... si me sucediera algo o quisiera hacerte daño, la policía tendría un antecedente al respecto. ¿Piensas que puedo estar tranquilo con esto? No estoy de acuerdo que solo pienses en mi bienestar ¿Qué hay de ti? ...discúlpame Candy, pero de esa forma no necesito que me protejas ¿Piensas que él se quedará tranquilo? No Candy.

-¡Por favor amor, no quiero que discutamos! – Se acercó a él y lo abrazó- olvidémonos de todo y, yo ya había decidido que, es tiempo de ponerle un alto...mañana mismo iré a la policía a solicitar una orden de alejamiento...pero ya no hablemos más de eso...mejor ven, necesitas que te cure esas heridas...

-No Pecosa...de verdad que yo estoy bien- dijo apretando su mano una contra la otra. En verdad que le dolían las articulaciones de sus manos- Esto se me pasara si tú y yo...pasamos esta noche juntos - la atrajo hacia él- ...vente conmigo Candy -Ella abrió más sus ojos ante esa petición que le provocaba.

-No, ¿Cómo me pides eso en estos momentos? Terry, estas lastimado y no es conveniente...

-¡Vamos dime que sí! Tus besos y caricias me van a curar- dijo ansioso depositando un beso en los labios de Candy- anda y dile a Annie que te vienes conmigo.

-¡Terry!- dijo un poco cohibida- ¡También quisiera! pero no puedo ser descortés con Annie...entiéndeme.

Hizo un gesto de molestia - ¡Debiste desde un inicio quedarte conmigo en mi departamento!

Ella le observó con una mirada penetrante- ¿Ese que compartías, con ella...creo que...?- sintió una punzada de celos al recordar la relación que sostuvo con Susanna.

-Por supuesto que no...por obvias razones me deshice de ese lugar, no te lo había dicho, pero fue después que regresé del primer viaje a Brasil ... ahora vivo en otro que conseguí en la misma zona por supuesto, la siguiente calle, es mucho mejor que el que tenía antes... ¡Me gustaría que lo conocieras! ¡Quizás y te animas!

-La idea me resulta atractiva. Mañana quiero que me lleves a conocerlo Terry... pero no te desesperes pronto tendremos muchas noches para nosotros mi amor...solo ten un poco más de paciencia.

-¿Y me consentirás todas esas noches?- le preguntó abrazándola por la cintura

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré tonto! sueño con nuestra vida juntos, prepararte tus cosas, compartir cada amanecer y todos nuestros momentos, despidiéndote por las mañanas y luego esperarte por las tardes con una deliciosa cena.

-¿Y después?... hacer el amor y amarte y amarte Candy- susurró en su oído- ¡Por favor, ven y quédate conmigo!

-¡No insistas! y será mejor que me hagas caso o me enojaré contigo...vamos debo limpiarte esas heridas.

-¡Tendré que soportar más esta tortura!...eres muy mala Candy - Él la abarcó con sus brazos por la cintura y acercó más su cuerpo pequeño y frágil al suyo. La besó, era un beso efusivo, apasionado, posesivo, pero también suave y delicado.

-¿Y tú?, un niño caprichoso que parece que tuvo una revuelta en el colegio - Ella le rodeo con sus brazos su cuello, quería hundirse en su pecho y es que cada vez que Terry la besaba no sentía que lo hacía en sus labios, cuando la tocaba no tocaba su cuerpo, Candy sentía cada caricia como un cosquilleo en su alma.

Al día siguiente y como ya casi de costumbre, Susanna se mantenía a la expectativa de la llegada de Terry. Desde que fue trasladada a esa área, no hubo un solo instante por las mañanas y a la hora de la comida que ella no diera un vistazo hacia el estacionamiento y cerciorarse de que su auto estaba allí. En ese momento su auto no aparecía y ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana. Eso era muy raro, pues Terry aunque era el dueño siempre llegaba temprano dando así el ejemplo en todos sus empleados, así como su responsabilidad. Susanna se armaba de una película en su mente y pensaba tantas cosas- ¿Y si tuvo un accidente?, ¿estaría enfermo? O ¿estaría con ella?- Mientras tanto Candy y Terry se encontraban en un pequeño y sencillo lugar desayunando. La noche anterior había quedado en pasar por ella para ir a desayunar juntos. Estaban sentados y muy a gusto cuando una llamada entró al celular de Terry, el que tomó para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Susanna?- dijo frunciendo el ceño-Candy al escuchar ese nombre dió un respingo-¿Qué querrá ahora?- Terry seguía sin tomar la llamada.

-¿No le vas a responder? ¡Quizás sea algo importante sobre la inmobiliaria!

\- Si es cuestión de la inmobiliaria, no es ella quien debería llamarme...Ella no es más mi asistente...- dijo tajantemente mientras la llamada seguía insistente en pantalla.

-¡Contéstale Terry! si no lo haces no sabrás que es lo que le sucede.

Molesto y suspirando exasperado dijo-...-Esto me está cansando ¿sabes? esta situación me está hartando... —Se detuvo recordando algo pendiente- pensándolo bien, tengo un asunto que tratar con ella y ya lo arreglaré...

-¿De qué hablas amor?

\- ¡La voy a despedir Candy!

-Pero...Terry- exclamó incorporándose de inmediato- ...dijiste que no harías eso...Terry...

Ignoró la molesta súplica de Candy- ¿Qué pasa Susanna? - Su tono era rudo, duro y frio.

-Hola Terry...No, no es nada de urgencia, es solo que... Bueno es solo que me preocupe un poco, porque no te vi llegar y pensé que te había pasado algo, son casi las 10 de la mañana y pensé que,...que algo te había pasado, o que quizás habías enfermado y quería saber si necesitabas algo...es todo, ¿estás bien?

Terry rodó los ojos –Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no deberías, ni el estar al pendiente de mí – vió a Candy con ojos penetrantes.

-Terry...Sé que todavía estas molesto conmigo y no me arrepiento porque tengo mis razones que tú ahora no comprendes...Quiero hacerte ver las cosas como son...al final me darás la razón...sé que ahora todo lo hecho para ti no valen nada, porque esa mujer te tiene embrujado...Todo ha sido porque te aprecio mucho y te...te amo Terry...te amo y me preocupo mucho por ti y no quiero que sufras.

-No quiero ser aún más poco caballero contigo Susanna, suficiente ha sido todo lo pasado...pero no quiero hablar de lo mismo... así que lo siento... si me disculpas tengo que cortar.

-¡No, espera Terry!...yo, yo soy una estúpida que...que creía que podías enamorarte de mí...quizás lo habría logrado si ella...-Dime la verdad Terry... Ella está contigo, ahora, ¿verdad?

-¡Por favor!

-¡Solo dímelo! ¿Estas con Candy ahora mismo? ¿Ella está en Nueva York?

\- Sí...-La respuesta de Terry la hizo dar un vuelco en su interior. Para ello eso significaba que vivían juntos-Disculpa de nuevo, pero debo cortar-Terry le dio una mirada a su teléfono como si se tratara de un objeto que le quemara los dedos. En realidad estaba serio, molesto y muy enojado.

-¿Qué pasa Terry?- preguntó al observar el rostro serio del muchacho- ¿Qué quería Susanna? ¿Puedo saber?

-Lo mismo de siempre...Lo sabes...Ella no se resigna a dar por terminado todo... te juro que esta situación se me está haciendo insostenible. Ya no sé de qué manera decirle las cosas...yo, nunca pretendí hacerle daño...empiezo a creer que lo dicho por mi Padre es una realidad...he sido un tonto estúpido, un idiota, pero te juro Candy que desde un inicio las cosas fueron claras...sé que mis acciones como hombre no fueron las adecuadas...me siento Terrible, un canalla, pero no puedo hacer nada, no algo que va en contra de lo que siento.

-No Terry...no digas eso...la culpa no solo ha sido tuya...si de culpas se trata entonces ambos la tienen...ustedes son adultos y los dos sabían lo que hacían...me siento extraña hablando de esto contigo, pero es la realidad...sin embargo no dejo de pensar en su sufrimiento, quizás de ponerme en su lugar, realmente no sé qué haría...la entiendo y es una verdad innegable que Susanna te ama y sufre por tu amor... se enamoró de ti y se siente desplazada por mí. Es obvio que sabiendo todo eso, no hace que ella deje de amarte. Ni que su dolor sea menos. Ella estuvo dispuesta y dedicada a ti siempre, exponiéndose a ser señalada sin importarle nada...Susanna te ama mucho Terry y...

-¿Sabes?, discúlpame Candy, pero me molesta esa actitud tuya de justificar siempre a los demás sobre todo a los que te hacen daño ¿Acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que hizo, que por su culpa te expuso con ese imbécil de Lagan?

-No, por supuesto que no...no lo he olvidado Terry, pero...

-Entonces, ¿desearías que esté con ella sin amarla? Si eso es lo quieres, solo dímelo...- mencionó exasperado.

-¡Terry!

\- ¿Quieres que haga eso para que ella no sufra y de esa manera tú no te sientas culpable?

-No, eso no...

-¡Entonces paremos de hablar sobre esto!...Candy, mi amor- Terry tomó sus manos y las cubrió con las suyas- Debemos empezar a vivir para nosotros, dejar de pensar en los demás, la gente ni siquiera piensa en nosotros, de cómo nos sentimos y de a quienes amamos. Solo nuestros sentimientos cuentan Candy.

-¡Tienes razón!...mucha razón...yo te amo y no sabría seguir sin ti...no te puedo imaginar en brazos de ella ni con otra mujer. Prometo ser un poco egoísta y pensar en nosotros... no puedo permitir que nadie interfiera...llámese Neil o Susanna.

-Eso me agrada, es mucho mejor Pecosa- Terry le brindó una tierna y resplandeciente sonrisa de esas que le encantaba a Candy.

Mientras tanto y como era de esperarse, las palabras de Sarah y Eliza adornaban a Candy refiriéndose a ella con los calificativos más despreciables en los que puede ser catalogada una mujer. Como siempre, existen personas que hablan de otras mientras que su conducta dista mucho de la buena moralidad. Ese era el caso de la Señorita Eliza Lagan, quien hacia un par de semanas atrás empezó un romance clandestino con un hombre casado cuyas promesas eran las mismas que la mayoría prometen en esas circunstancias; dejar a la esposa para casarse con la amante. Ellis Foster, elegante hombre de casi 40 años casado con una linda mujer, Ariana Mcgregor, hermosa y refinada. Foster tenía mucho dinero, pero en realidad la de la fortuna Mcgregor era Ariana, la única heredera de Elián Mcgregor. Foster gozaba de esa inmensa fortuna desde que se casaron. En aquel entonces, Foster era un joven del último año de la carrera de Administración y obviamente no tenía un futuro asegurado luego que se graduara. Tenía 20 años cuando empezó a hacer su pasantía en la Empresa Mcgregor y fue entonces cuando conoció a Ariana, una hermosa jovencita de 18 años de la cual quedo enamorado en ese mismo instante y ella, de él. Ariana no le importaba que no tuviera nada que ofrecerle, para ella bastaba su amor y su padre no puso objeción al respecto pues para él, la felicidad de su hija era mucho más importante. Ellis sabiéndose correspondido, poco a poco fue conquistando su corazón y luego de un tiempo agilizaron los trámites para casarse. Ellis se estaba enamorado, claro que sí, pero su amor iba aunado a la posición que podía obtener, a diferencia de Ariana, el amor de Foster tenía un precio que fue adquiriendo con el tiempo hasta convertirse en el administrador de sus bienes, pero intocables para Foster, en cuanto a disponer de ventas u otra cosa que pudiera derivarse, a excepción de algunos adquiridos dentro del matrimonio que pasó a la posesión de ambos, pero que con el tiempo iba tomando terreno mayoritario. El padre de Ariana no era tonto. El viejo hombre conocía bien de la maldad de algunos hombres y puso división en los bienes de su hija, clausulas muy importantes en su testamento. Si no era el caso, no pasaba nada.

Foster no podía disponer nada de lo que Ariana tenía antes de casarse. Así que, no iba a arriesgarse y perder esos bienes por un divorcio. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso y no permitir que su Esposa descubriera su infidelidad, eso sería fatal...así tuviera que mantener engañada a Eliza y a su esposa, Ellis no iba a dejar ir una muy buena parte de su fortuna así por así.

Ellis Foster llenaba a su joven amante de fastuosos regalos y disfrutaba de los placeres con ese hombre, entre joyas, salidas a lujosos y elegantísimos lugares a lo que ella estaba a acostumbrada a frecuentar y aún más que todo eso, Foster había puso a su nombre un departamento en la ciudad de nueva York para sus encuentros.

-Eliza, hija ¿vas a salir?

-Sí, voy al club...Diana y Luisa me esperan...luego iremos a casa de Diana, su Familia hará una pequeña Reunión para recibir a su hermano...ya sabes que se fue al extranjero a estudiar y ahora regresa para quedarse.

-Por lo visto tienes tu agenda muy apretada... ya casi no te veo ¿Qué está pasando Eliza? ¿No crees que deberías pasar más tiempo con tu familia?

-¿Familia? mamá, solo estas tú y esto que, ahora se te ha dado por irte a la mansión de mi hermano y, si es mi Padre, en sus negocios, viajando todo el tiempo...ni en Chicago ni aquí esta...así que lo que me resta hacer es salir a divertirme...no me quedaré como una ostra encerrada...por favor.

-Sí, pero...

-Mejor sigue cuidando de mi hermanito, al parecer solo él existe...deberías llevarte toda tus cosas y quedarte con él.

-Eliza, cuida de cómo me hablas...soy tu madre.

-No he dicho nada malo...solo la verdad...desde que se fue esa mujer no sales de esa casa. Te has olvidado que existo.

-Eso no es verdad...ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida ¿Cómo me dices eso? tanto tú como tu hermano...pero comprende que Neal está pasando por situaciones muy difíciles y me necesita...el divorcio y tantas cosas que a ti al parecer no te importan. No me has preguntado nada sobre el...cuando eran tan unidos.

-Claro que si me interesan...es mi hermano, pero él se buscó vivir de esa manera...así que, si me disculpas debo irme...no puedo detener mi vida por los errores y las estupideces de Neal.

-¡Eliza! ¡Eliza!...espera, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca ¡Eliza!- salió de la mansión sin volver a verla.

Un par de días después de la pelea entre Terry y Neal, Candy regresaba a Chicago a visitar a su Familia. Las preparaciones para su boda estaban dispuestas y listas. Sería algo sencillo y discreto como ya lo habían acordado. Eso no le quitaba el sueño, solo quería ser la Esposa de Terry lo más pronto posible. Estaban a pocos dias para la celebración de la boda. Se efectuaría una pequeña recepción con sus amigos más cercanos y luego volvería a Nueva York a empezar una nueva vida.

En la habitación que ocupaba, la misma cuando se fue, se encontraba arreglando unas pequeñas maletas con algunas de las pertenencias que habían quedado. La mayoría de sus cosas nunca las pudo recuperar, estas quedaron en la Residencia de su Ex esposo las que quizás ya ni existan. De pronto echó un vistazo a su sencillo, pero hermoso vestido, era un sueño listo para la ocasión civil. Candy se quedó por un rato embelesada observándolo mientras sus ojos se humedecían de felicidad. Era casi un sueño estar a las puertas de casarse con Terry, ese amor que había dado por perdido para siempre. Era increíble que ahora todo esté en el lugar que una vez pensó, ser la Señora de Granchester. Sonrió al saber que pronto abrazaría la felicidad y que aquellos oscuros días desperdiciados al lado de la persona equivocada quedarián sepultados en el pasado. Era un reto, pero los olvidaría para siempre al lado de Terry. Entre sus brazos se anularían completamente. Las emociones eran tan distintas, eran incomparables.

Desde que Candy había llegado todos en la mansión incluso los empleados sonreían contagiados por su alegría, realmente se le veía tan feliz.

Al finalizar su faena, buscó a su Madre para informarle de su visita a Jazmín. Se había prometido pasar los dias con su Tia y cuidarla aunque sea esa minimo tiempo mientras tanto. La muchacha estaba muy ilusionada con la llegada de ese bebé y pensaba a ratos cuando tuviera los propios con Terry. Caminaba con rapidez y con su voz cantarina que se hacía escuchar en toda la casa. Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, Marcus, el chofer de su madre se acercó. Indecisa en cuanto a si debía tomar un taxi, ocupar su auto o simplemente ir caminando, total no era lejos y una caminata no le haría mal, así pues se decidió por lo último agradeciéndole al hombre su gentileza. Continúo su camino sobre la arboleda que bordeaba su casa hasta salir a la calle principal. Se detuvo con extrañez sintiéndose un poco cansada - ¡Qué bien!- dijo al ver a un auto al que le hizo la parada, era un taxi- ¡La tarde esta salvada Candy!- exclamó para sí.

-Señorita...¿Dónde la llevo?

Candy se acercó a la ventana -Por favor a esta dirección, no es muy lejos, ¿sabe dónde es?

-Claro que sí, recuerde que soy taxista y recorro las calles con constancia...suba por favor- Candy se acomodó en el asiento trasero así tenía la oportunidad de estirarse a su antojo e ir tranquilamente- por el apellido sugiero que son personas muy ricas e importantes...Creo haberlo escuchado por algún lado, si, ya lo recuerdo en los periódicos. Es un famoso Empresario de Chicago ¿No es así?– indagó el hombre quien llevaba gafas oscuras y gorra

-Si

\- ¿Es usted familiar? Se parecen mucho.

-¿Usted cree?- Ella dió una sonrisilla discreta a través del retrovisor y él asintió.

Después de un par de minutos Candy levantó sus ojos verdes hacia el retrovisor. A una distancia sobre la carretera habia una mujer con una especie de chal en sus manos. El hombre apresuró con velocidad hacia ella y sin hablar una sola palabra la mujer subió al auto ocultando su rostro casi complemente.

-¡Tonta y muy ingenua...así me la describieron! - comentó el hombre viendo de nuevo por el retrovisor, pero ahora a la mujer de rostro cubierto que le sonreía descaradamente. Candy sintió un vuelco en su corazón sl observar a ambos llenos de sonrisas sarcásticas -Escucha muchacha... No te llevaré a ningún lado, es decir no a la casa de tus Tíos ...lo siento, pero tenemos que cumplir con un encargo.

-¿Un encargo? Bien, entonces pare aqui, estoy bastante cerca...y puedo llegar en unos minutos.

-Lo siento, pero el encargo eres tú...

-¿Yo? ¿Que quiere decir?-su voz temblaba y tomó la manija de la puerta pero habían sido enllavadas.

-Sera mejor que te calmes-Respondió la mujer con una voz fuerte e intimidante- no te haremos daño, pero debes colaborar con nosotros...Alguien pide llevarte y nosotros solo cumplimos con un trabajo.

-¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Quieren dinero?- se apartó al sentir a la mujer casi encima suyo-¿Es eso? puedo hablar con mis ...

-... ¿dinero? - la interrumpio bruscamente la mujer a su lado- Ya tenemos dinero, pero...suena tentativa la propuesta.

-¡No me dirás que...!...no, no voy a exponerme...ya es suficiente con lo que obtendremos- le encaró el tipo.

\- Yo les prometo hablar con mi Familia...Ellos...

-¡Cállate! El trayecto es largo y no deseo escucharte en todo el camino...ponle algo en la boca...Detesto a la gente que habla demasiado.

-No, no, está bien...no hablaré más...

-Así está mejor...si cooperas te trataremos bien...- la mujer en ese momento sacaba de su bolsa un arma, era pequeña , pero Candy se sintió mas intimidada.

Desde hace mucho habían cambiado el rumbo y Candy estaba aterrada. Jamás penso que eso pudiera sucederle. Debió haber escuchado a Marcus de ser él quien la llevara hasta la mansión Ardlay, en estos momentos estuviera con sus Tíos. De pensar que iba a pasar una tarde amena a lo que ahora estaba viviendo, eso era una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar. Ser llevada por un par de desconocidos a quien sabe dónde. En ese par ahora se encontraba su vida y su destino. Luego de unas horas. Aún faltaba mucho camino que recorrer. Candy temblaba a consecuencias del inclemente frio que se apostaba. Habia empezado a nevar y pronto oscurecería. Estaba cansada y se quedó dormida.

Varias horas después, despertó asustada y lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-¡Por fin la bella durmiente ha despertado!- Dijo con sorna la mujer. Eran casi las 6 de la mañana del siguiente dia, el hombre habia conducido toda la noche. Candy quería saber cuantas horas llevaba fuera de casa, asi que sacó su celular discretamente.

-¡Ni lo intentes querida! ¿Qué pensabas hacer, eh?

-¡Devuélvamelo!, la pila está muerta.

-¿Crees que somos tontos?

El silencio de la zona en donde habían entrado era un tanto boscosa, pero de un hermoso panorama con construcciones elegantes. Candy tenía perdida la mirada y sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Su visión se habia oscurecido y no supo más.

-¡No sé qué tiene esta muchacha...se ha desmayado...!

-Ya hemos llegado... - ¡Espera!...llamaré a los sirvientes para que nos ayuden. Solo faltaba esto...no tardo.

-Está volviendo en si...No es necesario...solo terminemos con esto ya y larguemonos de una vez...¿Ya te hicieron el depósito?

-Sí.

Despertó aturdida y su mente recordó empezando de nuevo a palidecer al ver que el auto se habia estacionado enfrente de una bonita casa -¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Donde estamos?- dijo saliendo de su inconciencia.

-¡Hemos llegado!...¡vamos que debemos dejarte hasta la puerta como ha sido sugerido!...-dijo el hombre señalando el camino hacia el interior. Era una mansión rodeada de verjas altas.

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿me dejarán aquí?

-Apresúrate y haz lo que te digo...-ordenó

Candy miraba a su alrededor mientras era escoltada por el par. Sentía los dedos de la mujer como grilletes en su brazo y el corazón latir fuerte como si se le saliera del pecho.

-¡Hasta aquí...ahora entra! - Con lentitud avanzó unos cuantos pasos, y en cada uno sentía su cuerpo ser víctima del enorme miedo. No quería avanzar más y se detuvo volviendo su mirada, hacia donde la mujer y el hombre habían retrocedido. No sabía en manos de quien ahora estaba su destino. Su vida pendía de las manos de un desconocido. Siguió adentrándose en la casa y lo primero que observó en las paredes, fueron numerosos cuadros grandes de hermosos paisajes descritos con un trabajo suave y un jardín al final del patio cuya visión se observaba desde la entrada de la casa.

Realmente era un lugar inigualable muy parecido al verdor de aquellas montañas en Escocia. La casa muy acogedora y al lado de ella una pequeña lagunilla que se divisaba en la altura de un acantilado. Su mirada estaba ensimismada en ver todo lo que habia. De pronto saliendo de todo eso, como envuelta en un trance, recordó porque estaba allí y su voz salió entrecortada - ¿Hay, hay...alguien aquí? conteste por favor ¿Quién ha sido que me ha traído a este lugar?- no hubo respuesta. Siguió por un corredor y su visión de nuevo se llenó de la hermosura de ese jardín lleno de diversas flores silvestres y rosas rojas. No supo cuando alguien se acercaba hasta ella.

-¡Hola Candy!...Veo que te gusta mucho el jardín... Sabía que este lugar te encantaría- Ella giró su rostro sintiendo casi escupir su corazón, se llenó repulsión y miedo.

**Día anterior en Chicago**

-William, hermano disculpa que te interrumpa en estos momentos, pero necesito saber si Candy se quedará en casa con ustedes. Es que es algo tarde y ella cuando no sale en su coche no acostumbra a dejarse tomar la noche.

-¿Candy? Pero, no entiendo Ross, casualmente Ross me comentaba que Candy llamó temprano y dijo que venía, pero no, no apareció y pensábamos en llamar para saber si habia tenido algún inconveniente.

-Pero, entonces ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? ¡Dios mío!

-¡Tranquila hermana! Puede que, ¿Ya le marcaste a su teléfono? Quizás decidió en último momento ir a ver a Terry.

-¿Hasta nueva York sin decir nada? No, candy no pudo ir a Nueva York, además solo llevaba su bolsa y temprano estuvo preparando unas maletas que llevaría...No, candy no ha ido fuera de Chicago. Ella no es así, me lo habría dicho y no me mentiría de esa manera. Además en un par de días es su boda y no tiene sentido hacer un viaje largo. Tengo miedo hermano, le he llamado a su teléfono, pero aparece fuera de señal.

-¡Tienes Razón! candy no actuaria de esa manera. Voy a llamar a Terry y a los demás quizás ellos sepan algo.

-Lamento molestar a los muchachos y si solo los preocupamos con esto...

-¡Debo hacerlo!

-Por favor me avisas en cuanto sepas algo...pero sigo insistiendo que Candy no está en Nueva York.

Jazmín se encontraba en el cuarto de baño en ese instante. Albert no quería mostrarse preocupado por su Esposa y su estado y pretendía mostrar una aparente normalidad.

-¿Pasa algo amor? ¿Quién era?

-Ross...quería...quería consultar algo sobre la boda de Candy- improvisó- Es que, bueno sobre el banquete y esas cosas, es decir los invitados de nuestra parte...ya sabes Ross es muy meticulosa y no le gusta tener contratiempos...es la boda de su hija.

-¿Sobre el banquete? Es una lástima que no he podido participar en los preparativos de su boda.

–Amor, sabes que Candy lo entiende...así que por favor ve a la cama y descansa. Yo iré, un momento al despacho.

-¿A esta hora? Pero, ya es algo tarde y debes descansar...mañana tienes un viaje... ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-No, claro que no, pero debo revisar una información que he estado esperando hace unas ahora, es sobre, sobre el proyecto en Londres. Quizás se concrete un negocio en esos rumbos. Conoces las diferencias de horas y allá se necesita con urgencia que envíe varios comunicados importantes.

-Bien, entonces no tardes querido...te espero - En dependencia al nuevo acontecimiento de lo que ocurriese en unas horas cancelaria o haría su viaje. Bajó al despacho y realizo la llamada a sus sobrinos los Cornwell, lo dicho por su hermana, ninguno sabía nada y solo había logrado preocuparlos. Subió a la habitación y Jazmín dormía tan tranquilamente. Era mejor así, no podía decirle nada sobre Candy, no por ahora, eso podía alterarla. Regresó al despacho para realizar otra llamada, esta vez a Terry.

Eran las 10 de la noche y Candy seguía sin aparecer. Ross no podía más con la incertidumbre de no saber nada de ella y los nervios la estaban destrozando. No sabía si llamar a Anthony o esperar. De repente el teléfono sonó en el silencio de la noche que la hizo levantarse asustada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? No volviste a llamarme... ¿todo bien?

-No, Candy no...no aparece hermano- su voz entrecortada- ya no puedo más Siento que me voy a volver loca si mi hija no aparece.

-...En un momento estoy contigo...por favor tranquilízate.

En pocos minutos Albert salía de la mansión dejando una nota para su Esposa e instrucciones con la servidumbre.

Chicago, Estación de Policía

-¿Esperar? Mi hija no aparece Señor oficial ¿Por qué esperar más tiempo?

-Debemos consultar en hospitales, con sus amigos o en últimas instancias en una morgue- lo último hizo que el corazón de Ross se acelerara lleno de temor.

.-Ya hemos llamado a sus amigos...ellos no saben nada.

-Señora, ese es el proceso a seguir. Ya empezamos en algo muy importante que ha sido corroborada por usted Señor Ardlay. La tarde de ayer cuando se dirigía a su casa.

-¡Así es! Según mi esposa ella le llamo informándole de su llegada, pero nunca llegó. Ella penso que habia desistido por asuntos personales, porque el día de mañana se casaría.

\- Entiendo...saben de algún otro lugar donde ella pueda haber ido... ¿se han comunicado con su futuro esposo?

-Lo he hecho y supongo que no ha de demorar. Viene desde Nueva York.

-Bien, entonces debemos investiga que sucedió en ese trayecto, es decir si hay algún testigo, en fin. Considerando las circunstancias daremos inicio a su búsqueda lo más pronto posible señores, pero solo les pido que tengan paciencia que nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo...con su permiso.

-Gracias señor Oficial...Ross, no hay nada más que hacer, ya escuchaste, tan solo nos queda esperar.

-¿Quedarnos de brazos cruzados? No William, yo no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Salir por allí sin saber por dónde empezar?...Ross entiende que no tenemos nada que nos ayude. La policía tiene la información...Claro que no vamos a quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora. ¿Crees que no me siento frustrado? Teniendo todos los recursos, no sé qué más hacer. ¡Solo pedirle a Dios que no le pasa nada malo y que aparezca pronto!

-¿Qué te dijo Terence?

-Vendrá a Chicago... dijo que partiría de inmediato.

-¿Te das cuenta? El destino se empeña en hacerla sufrir...Ella no se merece esto que está pasando ¡Mi hija! Mi pequeña niña hermano...dónde estará mi niña.

**Connecticut**

Era Domingo por la mañana y antes de partir, dejó instrucciones precisas con el personal de servicio que recién había contratado, en especialmente a la Señora Hannah, una mujer de mediana edad muy amable y gentil, pero que desconocía la realidad del asunto.

-¡Puede marcharse Señor...le aseguro que su esposa queda en buenas manos! – Neal se habia encargado de decirle a quienes trabajaban en esa casa que ella era su Esposa. La cocinera, un chofer y Hannah

-Espere pronto noticias mías. Quiero que mi mujer se sienta bien en este lugar y que no le falte nada. Ella necesita estar en un lugar aislado del ajetreo constante de Nueva York. Le diré algo que creo que debe saber... en estos momentos estamos un poco disgustados porque la hice venir a este sitio casi a la fuerza, y dirá todo lo contrario, por favor solo escúchela, eso quizás haga que se sienta mejor. Su enojo difícilmente se disipa. Mi esposa es muy complicada.

-¡Entiendo Señor! No estoy aquí para cuestionarles.

-... Por favor cuídela y atiéndale como se merece. Cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme inmediatamente, la hora que sea.

-No necesita decirlo Señor... De nuevo le reitero, su esposa está en buenas manos.

Aun no olvidaba la mirada de Candy la noche anterior. En sus ojos estaba el desprecio escrito.

**Inicio Flash back**

-¿Tú? –preguntó alejándose trastabillando en sus pasos - ¿Qué, que haces aquí?

-¡Ay mi queridísima Candy...Esta es mi Casa!...Habría sido nuestra, pero bueno aún estamos a tiempo de recomenzar.

-¿Tu casa? Entonces tú, ¿Tú has armado todo esto?...Neal, me has secuestrado...! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿Secuestrarte? Claro que no, que palabra tan fea...no existe un secuestro si se trata de "mi Esposa"

-No voy a discutir eso...así que por favor necesito regresar inmediatamente...Adiós Neal, esto ha sido una estupidez de tu parte... ¿Puedo saber dónde estoy?

-Siento decirte que no podrás...estamos en otra ciudad... lejos de Chicago... bastante lejos

-¡No puede ser! ¿Has sido capaz de sacarme de Chicago? Eres un imbécil...pero no me importa...tomaré un taxi o lo que sea pero no me quedaré ni un minutos más en este lugar...-La puerta aún permanecía abierta, pero antes que Candy pudiera salir logró alcanzarla.

-¡Sueltame!- Se acercó a su rostro en un acto enervado. Sentía el olor de sus cabellos y de su piel, la suavidad. Recorría con suma avidéz su espalda-¡Dejame! por favor, no me hagas esto.

-Me vuelves loco Candy...sabes que te amo ...

-¡No, no me toques! entiende que yo no te amo- Se apartó de ella como si sus palabras lo golpearan.

-¡Lo sé!...Candy... ¿Sabes?...Esta casa la había comprado después que nos casamos porque tenía pensado traerte a vivir aquí. ¡Nunca te lo dije porque quería que fuese una sorpresa!...pero, podemos recuperar ese tiempo mi amor...Quiero que me des una oportunidad y te prometo que cambiaré.

-¡Tú estás totalmente loco! Realmente lo empiezo a creer- caminó de nuevo en dirección a la salida- Tu cerebro está atrofiado y no piensas claramente Neal...esto no tiene sentido, nosotros no volveremos nunca jamás... ¿lo puedes entender?...será mejor que me dejes ir.

-No...No te irás a ningún lado...- se interpuso- no te irás para que corras a los brazos de ese maldito de Granchester- una penetrante mirada asomo de sus duros ojos- Tú no te iras de esta casa...tu lugar es conmigo. Siempre tienes que estar conmigo...No te voy a dejar ir, no puedo dejarte ir- dijo casi suplicante.

-Neal, no hagas te odie aún más...yo, yo quiero olvidar todo y hacer mi vida...por favor dejame ser feliz.

-¿Con ese idiota?...jamás...prefiero encerrarte en esta casa...pero no te iras con ese tipo...¿No te das cuenta? Ese es un mujeriego, una y otra mujer en su vida... tú siempre lo has sabido...Candy, te casaste conmigo...eres mi Esposa aunque hayas disuelto nuestro matrimonio por el civil...-dijo acercándose a ella con la intención de abrazarla

-No te me acerques- habló con determinación- Hablas de Terry cuanto se te ocurre como si en verdad lo conocieras... tú, tú tienes a alguien...y debes hacer lo mismo...haz tu vida lejos de mi.

-¿Hablas de aquella mujer en la oficina?...Candy te juro que entre ella y yo no hay nada...solo fue un momento de...

-No te pido que me expliques nada- le interrumpió- tú y yo no somos nada- Candy se recriminó el hecho de posponer el asunto aquel de ponerle límites. Pensó que en Chicago no haría nada y que la molestia de Terry se le pasaría.- Por favor recapacita, si no regreso lo antes posible...Terry y los demás no se quedarán quietos y tú serás el primero del que sospechen... quiero darte la oportunidad de que recapacites y me dejes ir.

-Seguimos casados ¿Crees que un divorcio puede terminar con nuestro matrimonio asi de sencillo?, eso no vale nada y no te voy a dejar ¿acaso no te importa nuestro matrimonio por la Iglesia, no pesa eso en ti?

-No voy a discutir eso contigo, otra vez no...solo quiero irme de aquí y olvidaré esta estupidez que has hecho...te lo aseguro.

-¡No! ...ya dije que no te iras de aquí y será mejor que entres a tu recamara...

-¿Me vas a encerrar otra vez?- dijo con una amarga sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - Claro...otra vez... ¿Crees que esa es la forma? Nunca pudiste portarte de otro modo...por eso nunca pude amarte.

-Si quieres algo de comer solo dímelo...

-No, no quiero nada...y te exijo que me dejes salir...si no de todos modos lo haré y será peor para tí- su mirada penetrante estaba cargada de ira.

se fue dejándola sola. Ella giró hacia el jardin, esa vista de alguna manera la consolaban. La brisa de la tarde pegaba en su cara y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Neal se empeñaba en mantenerla a su lado pasando por encima de todo. No midiendo las consecuencias de sus actos. Obcecado completamente sin entender de razones.

**Fin de flash back**

Presuroso y nervioso llegó a la Ciudad despues de varias horas de camino. No podía levantar sospechas si se quedaba algunos días en la Ciudad. Debía hacer las cosas con calma. Luego viajaría el fin de semana para verla y así lo haría constantemente hasta poder arreglar las cosas e irse definitivamente. Quizás desaparecer de Estados Unidos.

Apenas pudo dormir y no había comido nada en todo el día. Su apetito habia desaparecido. Candy estuvo pensando en todas las cosas que estaban sucediéndole y fue imposible que pudiera conciliar el sueño, tenía sendas ojeras que la delataban. Muchas horas fuera de casa y estaba muy preocupada por su familia

_-¿Que estarán pensando? Mi madre ha de estar muy preocupada, todos...y Terry, ¿Que pensarás mi amor?, en unos dias debíamos ser marido y mujer, pero ahora eso no es posible _-_Terry_...-musitó- ¿_Qué pensaras cuando te enteres? dirás que no quise casarme contigo...que otra vez te he abandonado..., no es así, por favor amor, no pienses que fue así...yo te amo_..._Ni siquiera pude decirte que_...no, no tengo certeza de eso- derramó sus lágrimas y con su mano tocaba el vidrio de la ventana dejando una estela pañosa por el frio en el exterior.

-¡Buenos días Señora...le he traído su desayuno!- Una mujer acudía a su habitación - Ayer estaba usted muy indispuesta, El Señor dijo que solo entrara a dejarle algo de comer y traje algo de fruta y cereal- dió un vistazo a la mesa y la charola estaba intacta- Soy Hannah y estoy a su disposición. Fui contratada exclusivamente para servirle en todo lo que usted necesite.

La Rubia giró su rostro para ver a la mujer- ¿Lo que necesite? ¿Tiene usted una idea de qué es lo que necesito?

-¡No le entiendo Señora!

-¡Lo que necesito es irme de aquí...Yo no debo estar en esta casa...! ¿Me entiende? ¿Podría decirme en qué ciudad estamos?-Hannah la vió con extrañez

-¿Cómo, Su esposo no le dijo dónde la traería?

-El no es mi...

-Bueno, bueno, es posible que se le haya olvidado. Con eso de que tenía que estar muy temprano, dijo que haría un viaje de negocios. Dijo que vendría este fin de semana. Señora estamos en Connecticut...es una ciudad hermosa y se que le encantará.

-¿Connecticut?- preguntó caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación

-Si señora...Pero por favor venga y siéntese...Entiendo que usted no se sienta cómoda por no conocer esta Ciudad. El señor me puso al tanto de eso incluso de su resistencia a venir...él solo quiere que disfrute de este lugar, así que le atenderé a la perfección para que se acostumbre y le tome gusto, él tiene razón cuando dice que aquí descansará. La veo un poco desmejorada, cansada...parece que no pudo dormir bien anoche ¿no es así?

-No...Es usted muy amable, pero no me entiende...

\- Claro que la entiendo...Si bien puede que le haga falta su presencia. No quiero tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponde, pero debe comprenderlo, su Esposo la adora.

-Señora Hannah, Eso no, no es verdad. Usted está equivocada...Ese hombre, "el Señor" como usted le dice, no es mi Esposo- Confesó molesta

-¿No?, pero si se le ven muy felices en su matrimonio y muy hermosa por cierto con su vestido de novia. Es usted muy linda, sabe...es normal que se preocupe por usted y que quiera tratarla como una Reyna... y usted disculpeme, pero no debería ser así ¿No va a negar que ha sido un hermoso detalle el traerla hasta acá?

-¿Y cómo sabe usted eso?

-En la sala hay cuadros con fotografías de usted y el Señor.

-¿Fotografías?- recordó que la mañana anterior solo había visto los hermosos cuadros coloridos, pero ninguna fotografia.

-Ordenó que fuesen colocadas ayer por la noche. Trabajamos hasta tarde haciendo esos arreglos. Quiere que usted realmente se sienta en casa.

-¡Definitivamente se ha vuelto loco...!

-¿Cómo dice?

-¡Que no puedo creer lo que me dice!, escúcheme bien, le repito otra vez que ese hombre y yo no estamos casados. Es algo que se ha inventado para retenerme a la fuerza en este lugar...Esas fotos...no son verdad...

-Será mejor que me retire y piense mejor las cosas...por favor le sugiero que coma, no quiero que cuando su Esposo vuelva de sus viajes la encuentre enferma y yo tenga serios problemas...luego vendré a prepararle su baño para que se ponga linda.

-¡Eso es mentira!- dijo casi en un hilo de voz- todo es mentira.

-Vuelvo Señora...con su permiso

Candy caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación. Su desesperación se acrecentaba y necesitaba salir de alli como fuese_. _La situación ahora era distinta cuando aquel cuarto era su cárcel. Una puerta con llave y un mastodonte cuidando la puerta, no, esta vez era relativamente libre, podía salir y estar en los alrededores de la casa visitar el jardín y ese era todo el límite perimetral, en todo caso para Candy era casi igual, pues habían verjas altas que lo impedían. Estaba a muchas horas de horas de Chicago y estudió la posibilidad de subir las verjas y escapar, pero sabía que era muy difícil ya que no tenían apoyaderos y una caída podía ser fatal. Su angustia volvía, observaba la construcción y la posibilidad de poder salir a como diera lugar- _¿Otra vez viviré esa vida? No puedo aceptarlo, no puedo...- lágrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos– ¡Otra vez lo mismo...solo que en distinto lugar!_

Chicago

-¡Albert!

-¡Terry! Hola muchacho.

-... ¿Qué se sabe de Candy? ¿Qué noticias hay? Por favor cuéntamelo todo- dijo ansioso. Habia dejado todo y partió de inmediato.

-Aún nada, no se sabe nada...ya fuimos a dar parte a la policía y dice que empezarán con su búsqueda.

\- Pero, no entiendo cómo es que Candy pudo desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno... ¿Dónde y con quien estuvo la última vez?

-Ayer, despues de la comida...Ross dijo que Candy vendría a vernos, pero no apareció.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Y qué dice la policía?

-¡Que hay que esperar! Tan solo esperar Terry...te juro que me siento como si mis manos estuvieran atadas...no sé qué más puedo hacer.

-¡Esperar!...yo no puedo esperar...

-¿Y qué vas a hacer Terry? ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?

-No lo sé...No lo sé, pero esa gente no ha llamado. Son muchas horas y pienso que ya deberían haberlo hecho para pedir yo que sé, dinero...a los secuestradores los mueve el dinero y es perfectamente claro que saben que Candy es tu sobrina y que pueden obtener mucho, muchísimo dinero.

-Tienes razón, pero nadie llama...y según las autoridades todavía no puede decirse que este desaparecida y menos que sea un secuestro...pero que de ser así, tarde o temprano tendremos noticias.

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si nadie llama? ¿Cuanto tiempo hay que esperar entonces?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-¡Que es obvio!- dijo exasperado- Candy no va a desaparecer así por así como si no conociera la Ciudad. Es muy extraño y podría asegurar que...-calló inmediatamente.

-¿Qué Terry?

-...no, no es nada... olvídalo...es algo que, he pensado, pero no tengo base alguna.

-¡Vamos Terry! cualquier cosa que sepas puede servir de ayuda.

-No quiero hacer especulaciones sin tener nada en concreto, pero ¿No te parece una casualidad que haya sido a dias antes de nuestra boda? ¿Quien podría tener interés en que no se lleve a cabo?

-Terry, ¿piensas que mi sobrino tiene que ver...? ... Sabes bien que eso es una acusación muy seria. No lo creo capaz de hacer semejante cosa...Además es muy pronto para pedir dinero. Normalmente según las autoridades pasan varios días para ponerse en contacto. Nos han dicho que estemos pendiente...

\- Perdóname si apuntó hacia él, es que no encuentro otra explicación de lo que está pasando...pero, tienes razón...estoy siendo poco objetivo, es tu sobrino.

-Terry, sin pruebas no se puede acusar... si eso fuera posible... no te imaginas lo que le esperaría...Si Neal tiene que ver con la desaparición de Candy, no habrá nada que lo pueda salvar. Es un delito muy grave.

En ese instante Jazmín aparecía llena de incertidumbre, había leído recientemente la nota que su Esposo dejó en su recamara. Los hombres se encontraban conversando en la sala de Estar y ella habia escuchado el murmullo de sus voces.

-¡Mi amor! ¿Qué pasó con tu viaje a Londres? ¿No se supone que a estas horas deberías estar rumbo a Londres? hola Terry, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Señora Ardlay – Terry lanzó una mirada al Rubio y vio en sus ojos la preocupación.

-¿Qué está pasando Albert? Debiste ir hoy y arreglar todos tus asuntos, luego no te dará tiempo...recuerda que mañana es la boda de Candy.

-Jazmín...ven por favor...tengo que decirte algo muy importante y delicado- aunque estaba en todo su derecho de ocultarle esa situación por su salud, sabía que tenía que decirle a su Esposa lo que estaba pasando, no iba a actuar excluyéndola del asunto. No, él no. Terry con todo su aplomo, se dispensó con ellos y se dirigió a una sala contigua- Amor, no sé cómo empezar

-¡Me asustas! Solo di lo que pasa.

-¡Te necesito fuerte! Yo no quería decirte nada, porque pienso en ti y en nuestro bebe...no deseo que nada malo les ocurra.

-¿Es...es Candy?- el Rubio asintió y permaneció varios segundos en silencio -¿Qué pasa con ella?- dijo en un hilo de voz- vamos, por favor dime que pasa.

-En realidad eso es lo que quisiéramos saber... ¡No sabemos qué pasa! No sabemos dónde está en estos momentos.

-¡Como que no saben de ella!, no te entiendo...

-Candy ha desaparecido...desde ayer por la tarde que no se sabe nada de ella.

-¡No puede ser! está desaparecida...ayer- dijo desesperada- No puede ser que suceda otra vez, esto es muy cruel...no lo puedo aceptar- Jazmín irrumpió en llanto.

-¡Por favor tranquilízate!...sé qué no es la mejor palabra, pero quiero que sepas que ya hemos hecho todo lo necesario... ahora solo nos resta esperar y por mi parte pondré un anuncio en todos los periódicos con su fotografía, de esa manera llegará la noticia a todos los Estados del Pais.

-¡Ella tiene que aparecer! ¡Ella no puede...así, y que nadie sepa nada, no puede!... ¿cuánto tiempo va a pasar? ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en hacernos daño? Ha sido suficiente para ella...No se lo merece, no se lo merece.

-¡No digas eso por favor! Candy va a aparecer pronto ya lo verás.

Jazmin sentía desfallecer, quería ser fuerte por su bebe y por Candy a quien no ha podido decirle la verdad. Se habia prometido así misma nunca revelar ese secreto, ese que se llevaría hasta el último día que existiera. Si, Jazmín era capaz de callar para siempre con tal que ella fuese feliz, es lo único que le importaba.

-¡Llamaré a un médico! –Exclamó al ver que se desplomaba sobre el sillón- ¡No debí decirte nada, santo Dios!

Más 24 horas habían pasado desde su desaparición y la policía no encontraba nada. Stear y Archie viajaron hasta Chicago, mientras que Patty tuvo que quedarse en Nueva York por asuntos de salud, pidiéndole a su marido la mantuviese informado de todo. Annie por otro lado lo haría de forma independiente.

Otro día más y nada. Todos estaban en la expectativa de esa llamada. En contra de la voluntad de su Esposo, Jazmín había decidido ir a la mansión de Ross y quedarse con ella hasta obtener noticias positivas. Albert estaba molesto, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ante su dolor? Anthony pidió licencia y pronto se uniría con la familia. Pasaron dos días más y la situación seguía igual. Los agentes policiales seguían con las pesquisas, pero al parecer a la señorita Brown Ardlay se la habia tragado la tierra. Los Cornwell no podían permanecer mas tiempo en Chicago debían regresar a Nueva York no sin antes pedir que los mantuvieran al tanto de todo. El Bufet quedó en manos de Patty, pero los clientes no podían esperar más tiempo, los casos debían ser atendidos. Annie decidió quedarse un par de días más para resolver un asunto personal, mientras Terry decidió estar por más tiempo. Las noticias no llegaban y la ansiedad y el dolor de no saber de ella lo estaban derrumando. A solas y de vez en cuando se retiraba a derramar sus lágrimas. Una semana más y otro fin de semana. Terry habría querido permanecer más tiempo, pero las obligaciones en la inmobiliaria lo obligaron a regresar.

-Por favor, mantenme informado de todo...yo, en cuanto me sea posible regresaré...veré la posibilidad de dejar a cargo a alguien competente y estar más tiempo en Chicago.

-Por supuesto Terry, no te preocupes que cualquier cosa , por minima que sea lo sabrás...confío en Dios que esta pesadilla pronto termine.

-No quisiera irme de este modo, sin saber nada...nada ¿Te das cuenta? Nadie va a llamar pidiendo dinero Albert...Ha pasado más de una semana y eso no es normal-Terry se fue después de esas palabras dejando a un hombre pensativo y preocupado.

En su oficina pensaba y pensaba y la idea le rondaba en la cabeza. Terry podia estar seguro que Neal tenía que ver en ese asunto, pero el problema es, que no podia acusarlo de nada. Las autoridades ya la habían declarado formalmente desaparecida- _...Es obvio que el dinero no esta en juego... no quiere dinero...la quiere a ella y si es asi no quiero ni pensar en__ lo que podría suceder si está en sus manos...¡Dios, sé que pocas veces te nombro, pero por favor no permitas que le haga daño!... ¡No permitas que yo cometa una locura!- _Terry sabía que Candy no desaparecería por su iniciativa. Estaba seguro que lo amaba, que aquellas noches en Sao Paulo no pudieron ser mentiras. Caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina - ¿_Dónde estás Candy? si tan solo pudiera saberlo_ – llevó sus dedos a sus labios evocando aquellos recuerdos de su segundo viaje, aquellas noches que dormían juntos y luego cuando la situación cambió en el tiempo menos pensado. El estremecimiento en su cuerpo cuando le hizo el amor. El recuerdo de ella se hacía más intenso que nunca.

**Inicio Flash Back**

-¡Mi amor, no sabes cuánto te extrañé!-Era la segunda vez que viajaba y se había dirigido directamente al departamento de Candy- Los besos y los abrazos no se hicieron esperar.

-Mi amor, ¿Por que no me avisaste que vendrías hoy? habría hecho todo lo posible por salir un poco antes... Te aseguro que la próxima ocasión estaremos más tiempo juntos.

-No te preocupes. Mientras tanto ¿Adivina que?

-¿Que Terry?

-...He preparado la cena... ¡Ven siéntate a la mesa que todo ya está listo!

-¿Sí?

-No creas que no sé hacerlo. Recuerda que vivo solo y estoy acostumbrado a hacer mis propias cosas...Debo decirte que no soy un inutil.

-No he dicho eso Terry...sé que eres un hombre que te has sabido valer por sí mismo. Es algo que siempre he admirado de ti, desde que éramos muy jóvenes ¿te acuerdas?...tuviste una muy remarcada independencia. Yo también en cierto modo lo he sido y ahora aquí viviendo sola...sabes bien mi infancia que desde muy niña mis Padres, los que me criaron en Escocia, me enseñaron muchas cosas en aquellos campos, en aquellas praderas hermosas en las montañas, labrando la tierra y luego a los 6 años cuando vine a América, aun viviendo con una Familia muy rica siempre he sido quien soy...tú sabes Terry, todo lo que te conté.

-Sí, lo sé y te admiro tanto...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pese a todo, a arrastrar contigo una infancia dificil, llena de privaciones, eras una niña feliz.

-Lo fui, claro que fui feliz con esos seres que me dieron amor...el amor que mis padres me negaron...Tengo leves recuerdos de ellos sabes, eran personas muy mayores y no podian seguir cuidando de mi, pobres y enfermos...Mi madre me contó después que ese mismo año murieron, no sé como lo supo, pero no pude despedirme de ellos.

-Encontraste unos padres buenos que te han amado...

-Sí y he sido inmensamente feliz a su lado...

-Candy, ¿Nunca has tenido la curiosidad de saber quiénes fueron tus verdaderos padres?

-No- respondió de inmediato-... ¿Para que necesito saberlo?...He sido feliz en el hogar donde estoy desde entonces. Si mis Padres no me quisieron no soy quien para juzgarlo, pero no deseo saberlo...o quizás sí, pero para agradecerles por darme la vida y porque a causa de todo vine a dar con la Familia más hermosa que Dios me ha dado.

\- Desde que te conocí amé eso en tí, asi como tu sonrisa y tus ojos...Eres muy fuerte Pecosa y muy valiente...adoro esa fortaleza en ti...Yo, si estuviera en tu lugar no sé qué haría. Te juro que no sé qué haría. He crecido conociendo a mis Padres y teniendolo todo.

-Bueno, olvidemos las cosas tristes y pasadas. Te aseguro que estoy bien y soy muy feliz...además te tengo a ti que complementas mi vida.

Una noche de la semana que pasaría junto a ella, después de la cena salieron al pequeño balcón a admirar las estrellas. Oscurecía rápidamente y esos pequeños botoncillos brillaban en todo su esplendor en el cielo. Abrazándola por la espalda besaba su cabeza y olía el aroma exquisito de sus cabellos. Candy había cortado su melena a la altura de sus hombros y sus rizos siempre sueltos y rebeldes jugaban con el viento dejando mechones sobre su frente-. Después de varios minutos en silencio.

-¡Terry...!-Ella giró para verle de frente.

-¿Sí?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, eso no pasó desapercibido por Terry. Lo besó con tanta intensidad y después de varias noches de dormir juntos sin que nada pasara ambos sentían que una línea delgada estaba a punto de romperse- Terry, yo...

-¡Candy!- exclamó humedciendo sus labios

-Terry...Te necesito conmigo... Muy, muy cerca de mí.

-No había necesidad de más palabras, sabía a lo que se refería, pero quería su seguridad, sus palabras.

-¡Dimelo Candy!, dimelo por favor...-Susurró cerca de su oreja bajando en un tierno beso que resbalaba por su cuello- Dimelo pecosa ¿Que quieres?

-¡Te quiero a tí Terry!...quiero estar contigo e intentarlo de nuevo... lo deseo, lo deseo tanto!- El Castaño sonrió por sus palabras llenas de sensualidad. Esa sensualidad que Candy apenas se daba cuenta que emanaba de todo su ser y que le provocaba miles de emociones. Ella volvió a atraerlo a su cuerpo y otra vez besó esos labios masculinos y acariciaba su ancha y fuerte espalda. Los besos de él la hacian flotar sobre las nubes, las ansias de sentirse amada crecían, deseaba sentirse querida, deseada por él- ¿Me amas Terry? -preguntó como si no fuera poco todo lo que estaba provocando en su cuerpo

-¡Con toda mi alma mujer! ¿y tú, me amas?

-¡Más que a nadie Terry...!, más que a nadie en el mundo-Tomó las manos masculinas y las besó tiernamente...- ¡Terry hazme tuya esta y todas las noches que sean!- musitó y él se inclinó para tomar sus labios. La suavidad con que era besado hacia que su excitación palpitara y tomara una forma que en otro momento habria hecho que se retirara de inmediato. Ella podía sentir y observar cómo se tensaban los músculos de Terry por la caricia que le daba detrás de su nuca, en su cuello y pasaba sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Vamos a la recámara- Después de unos minutos de besos y caricias se dejaba conducir por ella mientras se debatía entre la razón y el deseo. La suavidad en cada roce, en cada toque de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Estaba consiente que no sería el primer hombre en su vida, que muchas veces le pidió no ser tratada como una mujer rota o traumada, pero eso no dejaba a un lado el querer acariciar su alma más que su cuerpo y prodigarle todas esas sensaciones hasta saciarla por completo gritando su nombre. Tenía una tarea, quizás no era dificil, pero debía borrar lo torpe de aquellas manos. Debía moldear el barro, rehacer con las suyas la imagen perfecta que se quedara en su corazón. Debía borrar aquella mirada, lo malo, lo cruel, lo podrido. Borrarlo de sus recuerdos y de su piel.

-¡Eres tan hermosa!-dijo después mientras admiraba el cuerpo desnudo de ella. La excitación estaba al máximo, pero debía tomarse el tiempo, el tiempo necesario para hacer de ese momento el más sublime, el más hermoso en su vida y marcarlo como el comienzo. Recostados sobre la cama sus miradas se recorrieron uno a uno sus cuerpos para luego encontrarse y unir sus bocas- Aunque sabes que esto lo he deseado tanto...quiero que estés segura Candy, si quieres que espere lo haré, porque nada me importa más que tú.

-¡Estoy segura!- dicho esto la besó de nuevo mientras continuaban desnudos en la cama. El beso subió de intensidad mientras sus lenguas se envolvían en un ritmo suave y profundo. La acariciaba, la necesitaba. Quería fundirse con ella, quería introducirla en su alma. El toque rítmico y suave del roce de sus labios les despertaba el deseo. Se puso de pie, ella lo miraba y su corazón se aceleró cuando lo presenció allí de pie completamente desnudo. Se acostó junto a ella nuevamente.

-¡No puede creer que esto esté a punto de pasar!...Te amo, te amo...- Le hablaba en susurro mientras besaba sus labios-Esto es lo más maravilloso que he sentido...en toda mi vida.

Casi en una súplica sus palabras llegaban a su corazón- ¡Ámame Terry! no tengo miedo...- Tocando sus pieles sintiendo arder con cada roce de sus manos, la suavidad de sus senos rozando su fuerte pecho. Los tomó con dulzura como si se tratara de un par de pétalos de rosas. Un preámbulo de caricias, un coctel de emociones y no podía más, no soportaba más la tortura que estaba pasando. Acariciaba su cuerpo dejando una estela ardorosa sobre ella-¡Terry!...- lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo envolvió con sus piernas, se ató a su cintura indicándole que estaba lista para recibirlo.

-¡Quiero que me mires Candy!...quiero que veas que estoy aquí...que soy yo quien te está amando... ¡Mírame, mírame por favor!...-Ella abrió sus ojos cuyas pupilas brillaban como una esmeralda recién pulida.

-¡Terry!...repitió otra vez con la voz y la respiración entrecortado, su pecho bajaba y subía efusivamente- ¡Terry... no puedo más!- en su rostro pudo ver su sonrisa, sí, ella sonreía. El por su parte sentía que su sangre saldría de sus venas por la ebullición que sentía en su corriente sanguínea, su excitación estaba al punto y poco a poco se fue introduciendo en su piel. Mientras entraba y salía no dejaba de susurrarle, de mirarla, de decirle que la amaba, que era su vida, su mundo, su aire y que no lo dejara. Que sin ella no podría vivir, que sin ella no era nada, no era nadie.

-¡Mi amor!...prométeme... Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo, que pase lo que pase nadie nos va a separar- susurraba en su boca

-¡Terry...Terry!- sus manos entrelazadas y él dentro de ella moviéndose una y otra vez la estaban llevando al máximo. Lo nombraba, lo miraba, lo acariciaba y su visión se había llenado por completo de ese hombre que ahora la poseía-Te prometo que siempre estaré... contigo, mi amor.

Se dejaron llevar por lo que ambos sentían, por ese amor que a gritos pedía ser liberado. La entrega profunda entre ellos, un amor completo, un amor sufrido, un amor como ningún otro. La besaba con delicadeza y con desesperación, envueltos en las sabanas, con sus salivas mezcladas, sus sudores envueltos en un néctar de placer. El éxtasis se hizo presente y mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, su ser se contraía en convulsiones armoniosas de placer por el roce de su miembro dentro de ella. La experiencia fue distinta, fui única. Ahora ella comprendía, sentía que si eso era hacer el amor verdaderamente, era maravilloso y con Terry lo estaba aprendiendo.

**Fin flash Back**

-¡Cómo olvidar esa noche Candy y las que siguieron después! – Se llenó de tristeza y nostalgia- Mi amor, fueron tantas veces que...sería lógico pensar que puedes estar...

Continuará

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios


	9. Chapter 9

by: Angy Granchester

* * *

-¿Embazada? ¿Está seguro de lo que está diciendo?- las palabras del Galeno habían caido como un balde de agua fría. Estaba casi paralizado.

-Señor, por supuesto que estoy seguro…se le olvida que soy médico….Su esposa está embarazada, pero, ¿No te la da gusto? a juzgar por su semblante diría que no ha sido muy buena la noticia. Dejeme decirle que para hacer un bebe se necesita la intervención de dos personas.

-¡Claro que lo sé!, sé como se hacen los bebes- dijo muy molesto -es solo que...

-¡Que no se lo esperaba!….

-Eh, si...no, no es eso...es decir, sí, no me lo esperaba...

-¡No entiendo los matrimonios de hoy en dia!...Bueno en fin, demasiado tarde...debió protegerse y sobre todo a ella... Le voy a pedir algo que estoy seguro que lo hará.

-¿Que es?

-Las mujeres son muy sensibles mucho más cuando están en estado…y no le recomiendo que se comporte de ese modo delante de ella…eso lo resentirá y no es bueno. Necesita de muchos cuidados y ahora debe descansar, se ve que ha estado sometida a mucho stress y eso no es recomendable para su embarazo. Le he puesto un relajante, pero nada más en este momento, por favor llévela a los chequeos médicos, análisis y evaluaciones para llevar un seguimiento.

-Eh, si por supuesto y, Doctor ¿usted puede decirme cuánto tiempo….?-El moreno no sabía como formular la pregunta que le quemaba la punta de la lengua.

-Entiendo lo que quiere saber… sin temor a equivocarme por los años que tengo ejerciendo, podría decir que su Esposa tiene casi dos meses de gestación, pero un examen médico puede darnos un informe más exacto…por favor haga lo que le recomiendo.

-Por supuesto...y muchas gracias.

Regresó a la habitación con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza. La impotencia y la rabia se apoderaban de él nuevamente. Saber que ella estaba embarazada de otro hombre era algo que no podía soportarlo. Observó su respiración pausada y tranquila, ajena a todo el tumulto que ahora se aglomeraba en su interior. De solo imaginarlos juntos quiso en ese instante tomarla y sacudirla hasta deshacerla con sus manos -_¡No es mi hijo maldita sea!, no tienes idea de lo que me hierve la sangre saber esto…pero ahora más que nunca permanecerás conmigo Candy….no dejaré que ese maldito se acerque a ti, su hijo será mi hijo, es mío_\- caminando dentro de la habitación se encontró rodeando la cama. Sentía tanto odio y desprecio, pero también contrariamente a sus malos sentimientos insanos, la seguía amando con todo su ser, equivocadamente, pero la amaba. Maldijo por lo bajo sentirse tan desdichado y arremetió con un golpe en la pared que hizo que Candy despertara asustada. En medio de su somnolencia sus ojos se fijaron en la mirada fría y oscura de quien la miraba con reproches. Se encogió en forma fetal y con su voz temblorosa preguntó.

-¿Qué me sucedió? …¿Por qué...? -Candy no entendía con claridad lo que habia pasado antes

-¡Te desmayaste y mandé por un médico! – Aunque la falta de su periodo dias después de su regreso de Brasil fue un aviso, lo cierto que no tenía la seguridad y el mismo día en que desapareciá se habia hecho un examen, el cual no pudo saber su resultado. Ahora por segunda vez su periodo no llegó y antes que pudiera decir algo, continuó tras su silencio - ¡Así que te has embarazado!- esa expresión estaba cargada de reproches

-¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó y una mínima sonrisa en su rostro se desdibujo en segundos-¿Estoy embarazada?

-¿Acaso no lo sabias?

-No, bueno yo….no, no estaba segura….

\- ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué sí un hijo de ese imbécil y no mío?- Vociferó lleno de ira.

-Esto no tiene sentido… que me reclames algo que no tiene que ver contigo, es estúpido Neal...Eso es asunto mio ¿No crees?

\- Yo soy tu marido y cuando estábamos juntos, los evitaste todo el tiempo… ¿Por qué no fuiste lo suficientemente sincera conmigo entonces? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que no deseabas una familia conmigo si no que siempre ha sido él? Esto es algo que no lo puedo aceptar...no puedo...solo puedo entender que desde principio tú, tú me mentiste.

-No es verdad...pero no tiene caso hablar de esto...pero si deseas saber lo que pienso...sí,… fue mejor así….¡Ahora míranos en la situación que estamos! no te soporto Neal y un bebe…. ¿Crees que habría sido bueno traer al mundo un hijo?...no, no tienes idea de lo que dices.

-¡USTEDES NO ESTÁN CASADOS Y TE ACOSTASTE CON ESE TIPO…ERES…ERES UNA MALDITA MUJERZUELA!

-BASTA DE INSULTOS…-dijo poniéndose de pie- No merezco que me trates de esa manera. Yo nunca te engañé y por favor tienes que aceptar que las cosas no fueron como pensamos o como queríamos que fueran. Entiende que no funcionó y haber tenido un hijo por mucho que lo amaramos habria sido un error...lo siento Neal, pero es lo que siento.

-Respeté esa decisión creyendo que, que necesitabas tu tiempo, tu espacio, pero ahora esto…Mi madre tiene razón .Todo fue un plan tuyo…casarte conmigo para quitarme las acciones….Tú nunca pensaste en una familia conmigo.

-No, no es así…Neal por favor...me siento tan cansada de hablar contigo sobre esto que, ya las fuerzas me dejan...Yo no quise hacerte daño, de verdad que nunca fue mi intención, pero las cosas cambiaron y tan solo quiero vivir mi vida...

-¿Entonces cómo es? solo me utilizaste y yo caí como un idiota pensando que, ….¡Oh, maldita sea...que estúpido!….claro, claro …siempre supe que no me amabas. Siempre fue por sacarte a ese idiota, porque lo amabas. ¡No te imaginas lo feliz que hubiese sido por tener un hijo tuyo….de la mujer que amo! - rió con amargura- pero ahora, estas preñada de ese maldito...¡Quisiera, Si pudiera, si tuviera valor te lo sacaría desde el fondo de tus entrañas y acabaría contigo! - dijo tan cerca de ella.

Instintivamente Candy llevó un brazo a su vientre y con la otra tomó un florero -¡No te atrevas a tocarme….No sabes de lo que soy capaz!

Se alejó - ¡No soy tan miserable como crees! Tengo un límite…. Nunca he sido santo ni el mejor de los hombres, pero estaba dispuesto a tratar de serlo. Sin embargo, me diste la espalda y te fuiste. Soy lo que soy gracias a ti….Tú me has hecho así, porque no puedo aceptar que te perdí, no puedo aceptarlo y, ahora esperas el hijo de otro hombre…. Candy yo no he podido olvidarte y sacarte de mí.

-¡Debes hacerlo! ¡Debes olvidarme porque ya no puedo sentir nada por ti, porque no puedo ni quiero estar contigo! ahora menos que nunca no puedes retenerme. Neal estoy embarazada y lo que me pase pesaría enormemente sobre ti todo lo que me pase a mí y mi bebe. Escucha, tengo que volver a Chicago y ver a un médico…No te preocupes que no te acusaré de nada. Inventaré cualquier cosa y olvidaré que esto pasó.

-¡No! no lo voy a hacer…ahora más que nunca estarás conmigo. Tú no te iras de aquí.

-Pero, por favor escúchame….

\- Nos casaremos otra vez…si, y tu hijo también será mío. Seré su padre y no ese maldito.

-¡Estas demente!... Tú no puedes hacer eso…. Mi hijo tiene a su Padre… y ese es Terence y nadie más.

-Está anulado, ni pienses que lo voy a permitir. Si es posible te llevaré fuera del país, sí, eso es lo que haré…. nos iremos a otro lugar, pero a él nunca volverás a verlo. El nunca sabrá qué esperas un hijo suyo….es más, le escribirás una carta diciendo que te fuiste y que no quieres saber nada de él.

\- Por supuesto que no lo haré….jamás voy a escribir eso...por favor no me hagas esto….por mi bebe hazlo por mi hijo, te lo suplico, él no tiene la culpa de nada, si de verdad dices que me amas, hazlo.

-¡Caramba que no puedo dejarte ir…! ¿No lo entiendes?- su rostro cerca, se perdió en su verde mirada.

-¡Apártate! no te atrevas Neal.

-¡No puedo dejarte!- en un acto casi involuntario se acercó a sus labios para besarla, pero ella apartó su rostro dejándolo con todo esos sentimientos a flor de piel. su aliento y sus palabras llenas de dolor golpeaban su rosada mejilla al hablarle con afanosa desesperación.- ¡Perdóname por lo de Sao Paulo, perdóname por lo que te hice, perdóname por todo, por todo lo que he sido Candy, por favor…..perdóname…..- dijo y su voz no era la voz prepotente y fría a la que ella muchas veces temió. En ese instante desconocía al hombre que tenía allí, cerca, muy cerca, suplicando por algo que ya no era posible rescatar, algo que habia muerto para siempre. Su actitud ni siquiera era comparado a su antiguo compañero de Universidad – Yo me muero de los celos, me muero de la rabia, por no poder hacer que vuelvas conmigo, que vuelvas a ser mía Candy, yo, yo te amo, no lo entiendes, te amo… ¡Maldición!- Ella permanecía inmutable ante el vano despliegue. De pronto, hizo que girara su hasta quedar frente a frente y en un repentino momento tomó los labios de la Rubia y se llenó de ellos. La besó, la besaba con pasión, vacía, no correspondida, muerta. Sentía los fríos labios apretándose sobre los suyos y una descarga de desprecio surgió desde sus entrañas apartándolo con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¡No…no! Eres un imbécil ¿Cómo te atreves?- limpió con asco sus dolorosos labios y él, se alejó para salir de la habitación, reiterando sus palabras de nunca dejarla ir.

**Casa de inversiones, Nueva York, días después**

-¡Señor Lagan! En recepción hay un hombre que desea hablar con usted. Dice que es muy importante que le atienda. Su nombre es Terence Granchester.

\- _Ya se había tardado este imbécil en buscarme- _dijo internamente_\- Tendré que hacer mi mejor actuación ante este estúpido…no puedo permitir que de ninguna manera sospeche de mí _-Dígale, dígale que pase…y usted por favor encárguese de que un agente de seguridad este cerca.

-¿Seguridad?...bueno, está bien…. ¡Enseguida Señor!

Se había decidido ver a Neal arriesgando ser echado antes de poder siquiera llegar a la puerta. Terry no podía soportar más la ausencia de información de las autoridades de Chicago. Llegó al estacionamiento y al parecer uno de los hombres intentaba reconocerlo porque no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¡Buenas Tardes!

-No diré que lo sean para mi….como ves, no soy muy bueno aparentando que tu visita me agrade Granchester, sabes que debería echarte de inmediato, pero siendo cortés, permití tu entrada, así que, ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu indeseable presencia? De antemano espero que sea algo importante.

-¿Acaso ves una sonrisa en mi cara? Tampoco es agradable para mí tener que venir, pero quiero decirte que ésta, no es una visita de cortesía, así que olvidemos los estúpidos protocolos e iré al asunto directamente.

-Bueno entonces habla de una vez. Tengo tantas cosas que hacer que te sugiero seas breve y conciso.

-….Juzgando por tu actitud, supongo que no sabes que Candy ha desaparecido- dijo sin mucho preámbulos.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó con tanto asombro incorporándose de inmediato de su silla- ¿Candy está desaparecida?- Terry entrecerró sus ojos, su actitud incrédula no pasó desapercibida por Neal- ¡Te aseguro que no, no lo sabía… sumergido aquí y con tanto trabajo que lo cuentas realmente me ha dejado sin palabras.

-Es raro que no te hayas dado cuenta. En los diarios de Nueva York también estuvo la noticia en primera plana por un par de semanas.

\- ¿Quieres mi opinión sincera?...yo no diría que Candy ha desaparecido….

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que su actitud no ha de extrañarnos a ninguno de los dos… seguramente ella se hartó de ti también y se fue como ya lo hizo anteriormente ¿No lo recuerdas? cuando me dejó y volvió a chicago, para despues largarse a Sao Paulo. Tú ni siquiera supiste de ello. Ahora es lo mismo, pero con la diferencia que te deja a tí…entiende que Candy se aburrió de nosotros…Lo siento, pero debiste saber que algo así sucedería…a Candy le gusta jugar con los hombres.

\- ¡No es así! pero no he venido a discutir eso contigo

-Bien, no me has dicho cuál es el motivo de tu visita…informarme…te lo agradezco, pero ya sabes lo que pienso y si no es así, entonces ojala pronto aparezca.

-La policía sigue con las investigaciones en Chicago y ahora en Nueva York.

-¡Qué bien!

-Según el hecho apunta a un secuestro, pero no se sabe nada y nadie llama para dinero, eso es muy raro, por esa razón disiento de esa aseveración. Yo contemplo que esto no ha sido un secuestro común y se los he hecho saber a las autoridades Neoyorquinas- Terry lo vió fijamente.

\- Oh, pero claro, ya entiendo, como no lo imaginé antes…. ¡Tú estás aquí porque piensas que tengo que ver con este asunto! ¿Tú crees que yo me lleve a Candy, que la secuestré? Por Dios, en qué cabeza cabe que pudiera hacer eso…seria cavar mi propia desgracia.

-¡No lo he dicho tan claro como tú!...pero deseo estar equivocado.

-Escúchame….no te voy a permitir que vengas a acusarme de algo tan grave… Si así lo crees, no tendré reparos en que busquen en mi casa, pero debes tener presente que tu acusación debe tener fundamentos o de lo contrario podría ser yo quien te denuncie por injurias y calumnias…. no voy a permitir que me señales Granchester…Candy no está conmigo.

-¡Tú me juzgas a la ligera siempre, y piensas que soy un idiota! Claro que sabrías jugar muy bien tus piezas, eres un zorro muy mañoso y astuto, pero yo no soy un estúpido….tranquilo Lagan, quien no la debe no la teme.

Neal con la mirada fija en el que consideraba su rival, volvió en ese instante el recuerdo de días atrás, lo que ahora le atormentaba y que hacía odiarlo más intensamente. Sintió deseos de matarlo.

**Inicio Flash back**

**Connecticut **

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó tan tranquilo como si nada le perturbase. Candy estaba allí de pie junto al ventanal de la habitación. Sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Está de más decirlo... Neal, mi familia debe estar angustiada por mí. Ha pasado un mes y…. ¡Deja que me vaya! Es muy tonto y estúpido que me tengas retenida en este lugar.

-Sé que tu preocupación no es solo por tu familia…. es solo por él, tu familia no te preocupa

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Si fuera así no te comportarías como una mujerzuela. Te mueres por saber de él…. Tu boda con ese idiota, tuvo que haber sido hace…. un mes casi ¿cierto? …lastimosamente sus planes no se llevaron a cabo y no serán….Lo siento, pero tienes que acostúmbrate, porque no volverás nunca.

-¡No puedes tenerme encerrada aquí toda la vida! ¡Por favor recapacita y entiende que esto que haces no está bien! ¿Crees que Terry no hará lo posible por encontrarme? Es seguro que la policía sospechara de tí ¿Crees que mi Familia se quedará de brazos cruzados? Vas a tener serios problemas….

\- ¡Juraste estar conmigo siempre Candy, siempre, ante el altar, ante toda aquella gente…en las buenas y las malas! - su voz pausada y tranquila, era diferente a otras veces. Sus ojos se habían humedecidos y sus lágrimas amenazaban con escapar. Candy al verlo así volvió a la posición en que la encontró dándole la espalda. El escondía su dolor tras ella.

-Eso no lo he olvidado y, y tú tenías razón, el cariño y el amor se me fue rápido. Yo, yo lo siento tanto, siento tanto haberte lastimado Neal, pero no fue posible y por favor, no quiero hablar más sobre eso. Me siento cansada….-Candy subió una de sus manos a la ventana queriendo tocar el cielo - él quiso abrazarla, pero se contuvo al verla fría e inmutable como si cada una de sus palabras no valieran en lo absoluto para ella, echados en saco roto. Había frio, pero también era el frio de una habitación donde no había amor y ese frio calaba sus entrañas. Quizás en otro tiempo y en otras circunstancias habría sido el lugar más maravilloso que compartiera con ella- ¡Yo amo a Terry! y mi amor por él es infinito…así tú me encierres toda la vida y me lleves lejos, eso no hará que lo borre de mi corazón y de mi alma. – escuchar de sus labios una declaración de amor y no precisamente hacia él, le hacía brotar de nuevo su ira y su rabia, su rechazo era algo que no podía tolerar. Candy continuaba en la misma posición y él, aspiraba el aroma de su cabello tan cerca le era posible. Subió su mirada hasta la mano que ella había posado en la ventana. Sus ojos notaron la argolla que portaba en su dedo.

-¿Y ese anillo, que significa?- giró su cuerpo y se topó con su mirada. El trató de arrebatarle la prenda.

\- ¡No te atrevas!- cubrió con su otra mano la joya - grábate en tu mente de una vez que nada de esto hará que lo olvide. Por más que te empeñes y que me obligues a permanecer aquí, yo lo amo a él- sus verdes ojos estaban humedecidos y brillaban. Su mirada se ancló en la nada, sintiendo como todo se oscurecía y perdía consistencia y entonces, de pronto se desmayó allí enfrente de él.

**Fin flash back**

-Digamos que, que quizás me equivoque, pero de sobra sé que no te has resignado a que Candy no quiera estar contigo. Por eso tu desprecio hacia mí no es en vano y dejame decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo. Solo quiero que sepas que he puesto en conocimiento a las autoridades de Nueva York sobre la relación que te unió a ella en el pasado, así que pronto tendrás visitas- dijo en tono despreocupado.

-Wow no espere algo tan contundentemente estúpido de tu parte, sabes…. ¿Y?

\- Escúchame bien….Candy nunca quiso hacer nada en contra tuya, despues de todo lo que le hiciste y cuando se habia decidido a hacerlo sucede esto, sin embargo he sido yo quien ha tomado este asunto, así que prepara tus argumentos, si es que los tienes porque además saben de tus constantes acosos aún cuando ya estaban divorciados y el viaje a Sao Paulo es fácil de averiguar.

-Mil veces maldito….no tenías por qué ventilar mis asuntos con nadie….

-¡Soy el prometido de Candy y eso me da derechos! ¿Se te olvida? Me culpo por no haber sido más insistente con Candy, en ponerte un alto.

-Vienes aquí con tus estúpidos insinuaciones que no prueban nada y que no me vinculan con su desaparición…Granchester… será mejor que cuides tus palabras porque puedo hacer que termines arrepintiéndote por todas tus calumnias.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero asumiré las consecuencias. Si no es así, no veo problema alguno en que converses con los oficiales… ¿Por qué la molestia? .Hasta luego Neal, es todo lo que necesitaba decirte.

Terry salió de la oficina ante la mirada del hombre de seguridad que cubría la puerta. El castaño sonrió de manera burlona y acomodando su saco se despidió del sujeto mal encarado- ¡_No cabe duda que este tipo siempre será un cobarde_!- dijo en su interior y se retiró a paso sosegado.

En cuanto desapareció por la puerta pudo exhalar todo el aire contenido. La visita de Terry lo habia dejado nervioso y ofuscado. No contaba con que las autoridades pudiesen buscarlo por su vinculación con Candy. Debía ir con mucho cuidado o todo estaría perdido. Pensó que ahora más que nunca tenía que sacarla del país.

Los días iban transcurriendo. Los días y las noches pasaban tan lentamente, como una dolorosa agonía para todos

**Connecticut. **

-Señora…

\- ¿Qué pasa Hannah?

-El señor ha llamado para avisar que tampoco podrá venir este fin de semana, por algunos inconvenientes en su trabajo, pero que no se preocupe que en cuanto le sea posible vendrá a verla.

-¿Ya lo ve?

-¿Que señora?

-¿No le parece fuera de lo común que él tenga que avisarle a usted y no a mí que se supone soy su Esposa?

-Bueno, sí, pero.

-… ¿No le parece además que yo no tenga un teléfono al que pueda llamar a mi familia, a mis amigos, saber cómo está mi madre? No puedo salir de esta propiedad. Señora Hannah, ¿eso es de hombre que se dice amar a su Esposa?…. estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, él le ha mentido, yo no soy su Esposa

\- ¿Cómo puede decir eso y ser tan insensible con su Esposo?

-…si es verdad que lo fui, nosotros fuimos marido y mujer, pero ya no…él no se ha resignado a aceptarlo.

-Yo solo veo a un esposo preocupado. Lo siento, pero me va a disculpar…..es usted muy mala porque el Señor la ama profundamente…la cuida y procura lo mejor para usted.

-No, no….Usted, usted no sabe el lio en que se ha metido Neal, incluso usted podría salir muy mal y pagar las consecuencias de este error, de este delito Señora Hannah. Neal Lagan ha cometido un delito, cuando descubran donde estoy...no tiene la menor idea, porque es seguro que la Policía está buscándome. Estoy segura de eso.

Los días transcurrían. Neal cambiaría su táctica, despues de la visita de Terry y de la policía por supuesto andaría con sumo cuidado. Se limitaría un viaje por mes para no levantar sospechas. Conseguiría un pasaporte falso para Candy y uno para él, llevársela lejos era su propósito. Neal no era tonto y un par de días atrás un auto de vidrios oscuros se estacionaba a dos de calles de su edificio. Lo raro es que ese auto no tuviera algún emblema que perteneciera a la policía, así que bien podría ser Terry el que estaría pisándole los pasos. De ahora en adelante tenía que andar con pies de plomo. En efecto, Terry habia contratado los servicios de un investigador profesional que seguía los pasos de Neal las 24 horas del día y pres Era viernes y Neal tenía que realizar el viaje del mes. Llevaba consigo una pequeña maleta con cosas de uso personal lo que le daba mayor soltura a la hora de movilizarse, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a una estación de combustible y con una rapidez tomo otro taxi despistando al hombre que lo perseguía.

Despues de más de dos horas ya se encontraba en la Ciudad. El recorrido de Nueva York a Connecticut era poco y sin contratiempos llego a su destino.

-Buenas Tardes Señor. Pensé que no vendría ya.

-Señora Hannah, ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué el medico está en casa?- el auto del viejo doctor se encontraba estacionado en la entrada - ¿Mi esposa?- avanzó con prontitud hacia las escaleras

-Señor, espere…todavía el Doctor no termina su revisión…. No se preocupe que ella ya está mejor…..hace unos minutos empezó a sentirse mal y tuve que llamar al Médico. Traté de hablarle, pero fui imposible…. La Señora ha estado muy triste, se ve que usted le ha hecho mucha falta…casi no ha comido nada y eso no es bueno Señor…. Creo que también se le olvidó decirme que su Esposa está embarazada.

-Oh, sí, es verdad…con todas las cosas que tengo en mi cabeza, el trabajo y los problemas, lo olvide…Iré a verla.

La vieja mujer se quedó pensando en esa extraña relación…. Era algo inverosímil que un esposo olvidara eso tan importante y que no lo comunicara a las personas que cuiden de ella. Hannah ya se habia dado cuenta que las cosas entre ellos no eran normales, las pocas veces que se quedaba a dormir no lo hacían juntos, si no en recamaras distintas, pero siendo una mujer que no se mete en asuntos matrimoniales mucho menos de sus patrones era mejor tragarse sus indagaciones - El doctor me preguntó si la ha llevado a sus chequeos y yo no encontré que decirle…su pregunta me tomó de sorpresa.

-¡Hablaré con él!...

Una vez en la puerta de la habitación

-Señor Lagan, por ahora déjela descansar.

-Pero, ¿es algo grave? Dígame que tiene Doctor.

-Venga conmigo por favor- bajaron las escaleras y llegaron hasta la estancia- Ha sido una descompensación, es algo normal por su embarazo, por lo que veo usted no ha cumplido con las recomendaciones…. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no le importa lo que le suceda a su Esposa y a su hijo…Señor, no entiendo su actitud….

-Yo….Lo que sucede es que…se me ha hecho un tanto difícil y….

-¿Difícil? No entiendo que es más importante que la salud de ella….además, no es necesario que usted lo haga…que su chofer se encargue de llevarla. Le voy a decir algo…Si su esposa no se cuida, puede perder al bebe. Ella está muy débil y puede caer en una profunda anemia si no es que ya la tiene y eso no es nada bueno para ninguno de los dos. Su esposa necesita vitaminas, todo lo que una mujer en su estado necesita…. Por favor llévela al médico para hacerle todos los exámenes de rutina. Además su presión bajo y no es bueno. No quiero asustarlo y aunque es normal en su estado, debe cuidarse muchísimo. No se lleve un momento desagradable Señor.

-¡Entiendo!

-Bueno, es hora de retirarme.

El médico se marchó dejando una estela de preocupaciones. Se encontraba en una encrucijada. No podía llevarla y exponerse a que alguien la reconociera.

**Nueva York **

Sentía la brisa matinal colarse por las ventanas de su oficina. Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en espera de noticias por parte del investigador. Habían pasado más de dos meses y ni las autoridades de Chicago ni las de Nueva York encontraban nada.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry!

-¡Susanna!- dijo sorprendido. El trabajo y su preocupación por Candy no habia visto que Susanna estaba allí frente a él

-Terry, he estado llamándote pero no respondes.

-¿Qué deseas?…-respondió secamente

-No habia querido venir antes y mantuve mi distancia….siento mucho por lo que estás pasando.

-Nadie puede saber por lo que estoy pasando…nadie…

-Terry, ¿y si no ha desaparecido? y si solo ha querido alejarse de ti….tú no puedes detener tu vida.

-¿Qué dices?

\- Es todo muy raro…y no es la primera vez que ella desaparece ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Esta vez es distinto…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¡No creería tanto esa historia! Ya ves cuando se fue a Brasil, tú, ni cuenta te diste. Estoy segura que se fue por su iniciativa…Terry, ella volvió a irse, te dejo y si decidió eso es obvio que no quiere nada de ti.

El castaño frunció el ceño -¿Y eso te haría feliz, verdad? El que haya desaparecido te llena de tanta satisfacción que no cabes de la felicidad.

-No te lo voy a negar, es lo mejor y sano para ti…al fin entendió que no tiene que hacer contigo y es mejor así. le has preguntado a su marido por ella….quizás el sí sepa donde se encuentra- un atisbo de alegría se dibujó discretamente en el rostro de Susanna.

Se acercó a ella y dijo-¡Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de mi Empresa!-dijo golpeando con fuerza la pared lastimando su mano- ¡Susanna, estás despedida! ¡No te quiero más aquí!

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Por las suplicas de Candy permití que siguieras aquí, solo porque ella en medio de sus equivocadas justificaciones no te eché como lo mereces ¿Cómo puedes venir y decirme eso? es por ella que continuas aquí, porque de mi parte te hubiera sacado hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Estoy aquí por mis capacidades!...no tengo nada que agradecerle a ella.

-No voy a discutir más Susanna….lárgate

-Terry! no….

-¡Vete de una vez! Hablaré para que pronto preparen tu liquidación….pero no te quiero un segundo mas aquí…largo.

-¡No, no puedes hacerme esto Terry!

-¡Ya lo hice! ¡Fuera de aquí! No vuelvas nunca más. Ya te habías tardado en venirme a escupir tu estúpida felicidad ye so es un insulto para mí y para ella.

Regresó a la oficina molesta, furiosa que le restregara en su cara que por esa mujer le habia permitido estar allí como si su capacidad no contara. Empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Te vas o te echan?- peguntó Mary mientras acomodaba unos portafolios.

-¡Deja de molestarme por favor! Mete en tu vida que ahora entiendo porque la tienes en contra de mí, no tengo la culpa que tu marido te haya dejado por otra…mujer…por eso eres una amargada que vive de metiche.

-Por favor no te des tanta importancia….pero, mira tu cara, el perfecto rostro de quien estorba y tú querida hace rato que hueles a estorbo en esta Empresa.

-¡Cállate!- Susanna se abalanzo a Mary dispuesta a agarrarla por los pelos y hacer un escándalo, pero Claudeth la detuvo recriminando la actitud de ambas.

-Por favor…este no es lugar para ventilar sus asuntos.

-Ah no - dijo Mary un tanto son sorna- ¿y entonces que hiciste contándole a esta tipa algo sobre mi vida que solo tú sabias?

-¡Susanna…!- exclamó avergonzada Claudeth -Yo…Perdona Mary…no…

-Olvídalo…por lo visto, ya no puedo confiar en ti…resultaste una traidora.

-No, Mary…

-¡Déjenme en paz!...las dos.

Eran temprano y los rayos del sol empezaban a introducirse por las hendijas de su ventana pegando levemente en su rostro. En ese instante un hermoso sueño se fraguaba en su mente, sus familiares y amigos compartiendo juntos. Ella con un bebe en sus brazos. Un hermoso niño de ojos azules. Candy sonreía y era feliz con tener lo que siempre habia soñado, una familia, su propia familia. Poco a poco el sueño se fue disipando desapareciendo las imágenes, volviéndose difusas, todo gris, oscuro hasta que despertó sintiéndose cansada y con sed.

En medio de su somnolencia se levantó de la cama, buscó sus pantuflas y un abrigo para cubrirse, hacia frio. Días atrás buscó casi en toda la casa algún teléfono, pero no encontró nada. Ni uno solo. Sin embargo no habia ido a un único lugar, la habitación que era el despacho de Neal. Era Domingo en la mañana y a esas horas ya debía el ir en camino a Nueva York. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó hacia uno de los pilares del segundo piso buscando ese lugar. Allí empezaban las escaleras hacia abajo y estuvo de pie por unos segundos cuando escuchó unos susurros que venía de la de esa habitación.

-¡Por favor date prisa con esos documentos! Los necesito. La policía está al pendiente de cada paso que doy. En cuanto los tenga háblame….por favor no me hagas perder el tiempo….si, si… te pagaré muy bien, pero apresúrate…. ¡Lo sé, lo sé! necesito llevármela lo antes posible. ¡Está embarazada, y quiero que dé a luz en otro lugar! Fuera de Estados Unidos.

Imaginarse viviendo lejos de su familia, una vida que no quería, una vida sin él hizo que entrara en pánico. El miedo se apoderó de ella. No podía huir, ¿por dónde, cómo? Además por su estado nunca hizo el intento. Puso un pie para bajar por las escaleras e ir al jardín para calmarse un poco, pero trastabilló perdiendo el control de sus pasos. Quiso detenerse agarrando los pasamanos pero fue imposible, no tuvo fuerzas. Uno de los cuadros que adornaban la pared se habia desprendido. El vidrio contra el piso se escuchó en toda la casa, causando un ruido estrepitoso. Candy yacía inconsciente al pie del escalón. Hannah estaba cerca del lugar e inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar para encontrarse con la escena.

-¡Dios santo! Señor, Señor- era un grito ahogado. Tras el ruido y el grito de Hannah, Neal salió de aquella habitación. Bajando escaleras abajo se acercó a Candy.

-¿Qué...que pasó?- preguntó viendo aterrado la escena.

-No lo sé, vine en cuanto escuché ese sonido- Hannah dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaban los destrozos. Pedazos de vidrios dispersos y pensaron que le habían alcanzado cuando en su ropa se visualizaba una mancha de sangre.- Neal estaba en shock, impávido- Llamaré a una ambulancia señor.

-¡Apresúrese!- dijo volviendo en sí pensando que si algo le sucedía a Candy era exclusivamente su culpa. Minutos despues la muchacha era llevada de urgencias al Hospital Central de la Ciudad y una de las enfermeras le indico que llenera el fichero de admisión.

-Por ahora tiene que esperar en aquella sala, hasta que el doctor salga de urgencias y le dé información sobre su Esposa….con su permiso.

Sentía todo su cuerpo con un enorme peso a cuestas, no quería siquiera imaginar lo que pudiera pasar. A su mente vino la escena. No sabía qué hacer, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que no podía volver atrás. Se hundía cada vez más y no podía razonar coherentemente. Insistió al hombre que le ayudaría con los documentos falsos. Media hora despues se abrió la puerta de aquel frio lugar.

-¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está mi esposa?

-Señor...en estos momentos estamos tratando de estabilizarla...su esposa está muy mal… ha perdido mucha sangre y se le está aplicando una segunda transfusión. Lamento tener que decirle que...no pudimos hacer nada por su bebé.

El piso a sus pies sintió que se removía. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Candy habia perdido a su bebe y ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

-¡No puede ser!...todo ha sido mi culpa- dijo esto sin ser audible

-Solo hay que esperar, esperar que reaccione. La caída fue severa y es un milagro que esté viva...esto pudo haber sido peor, sin embargo esperemos que no queden daños irreversibles.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Bueno no quiero alarmarlo y solo es una posibilidad...tendrá que hacerse algunos estudios posteriores para descartar el hecho de que no pueda volver a embarazarse. Sería tan doloroso en una mujer tan joven que necesitara mucho de usted.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Dígale a la enfermera que lo prepare, pero por favor no este mucho tiempo dentro.

_¿Necesitará mucho de usted_? Esas palabras resonaban en su mente como un taladro, lo que menos querría Candy es necesitar de él, el artífice de su nuevo dolor. Candy lo odiaría mas mucho más, toda su vida y ya no estaba seguro de que es lo quería hacer, ahora se debatía entre continuar y el miedo. Las horas pasaban lentamente hasta llegar la noche. Candy seguía inconsciente y él debía prepararse para regresar a New York así que Hannah se quedaría en su cuidado y el volvería a la Residencia a descansar.

Continuará

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios


	10. Chapter 10

by: Angy Granchester

* * *

Dos días pasaron lentamente y en el cuarto de cuidados especiales Hannah permanecía a su lado. Hubo un momento en que a su mente vinieron todas aquellas palabras llenas de desesperación. Estaba confundida y no entendía como un hombre que decía amar tanto a su Esposa se habia ido dejandola postrada en una cama de hospital. Eso debería ser suficiente para posponer todo y estar allí junto a ella. Eso era lo normal, lo consciente, lo adecuado en un matrimonio. Esperar su recuperación y brindarle el apoyo necesario. Hannah nunca tuvo una familia propia, sin embargo pensaba que perder un hijo debía ser algo muy doloroso para cualquier mujer que añora ser madre, pero la muchacha estaba sola en una cama solo en su compañía . Ella encontró la manera de no pensar en esas rarezas actuales y justificaba su actuar por los constantes compromisos que, a su pensar seguramente eran muy delicados y por tal razón no podía dejar de atender-¿Qué lugar entonces ocupa ella?- se preguntó otra vez en su interior mientras observaba a su patrona- ¡Definitivamente nunca lograré entenderlo!- finalizó.

Todavía inconsciente el sonido disperso en todos los rincones del lugar le agotaba los sentidos. Estaba aturdida y sus párpados estaban pesados. Quería despertar pero no podía. Todo su cuerpo era como el plomo. Las voces continuaban en ecos lejanos, cerca, murmullos que le susurraban al oído:"No te des por vencida, lucha por tu vida. Aún tienes mucho por qué vivir". Sentía hundirse en un abismo que poco a poco la estaba ahogando. Sus manos buscaban donde arraigarse y se aferró y afanosamente a esas palabras. Esa voz, buscó esa voz, pero fue imposible encontrar de donde provenía. Era su inconsciente y entonces despertó mareada y sientiendo una punzada en su cabeza. Su mirada se apreciaba perdida, vacía, ausente; viendo a su alrededor, recorriendo la habitación que desconocía completamente.

-¿Dónde...dónde estoy?- musitó adolorida mientras se removía en la cama. La mujer que se había quedado adormilada se suspendió inmediatamente al escuchar su voz.

-¡Señora, por fin ha despertado! Bendito sea y gracias a Dios. ¡No sabe cuánto recé para que esto sucediera! ¡Dios ha escuchado mis suplicas! – Le observaba como si le hablara una demente. Sus ojos verdes todavía recorrian la habitación- ¡Por favor no se mueva...Llamaré en seguida a la enfermera, al, al doctor y al Señor! - dijo presurosa- ¡Debe enterarse que ha reaccionado!

\- ¿Quién es usted? - Un nuevo dolor le atosigó y con sus manos apretó sus sienes, sentía estallarle sus sentidos. Todo le daba vueltas y sentía desvanecerse otra vez- ¡Oh no, me duele, me duele mucho mi cabeza!

-¡Vengo enseguida!- Hannah salió de la habitación de inmediato.

Luego de varias horas

Tuvo que hacer el viaje de urgencia y no le quedó más remedio que posponer un par de reuniones importantes. La visita de unos inversionistas que requerían de su total atención. No encontraba la manera de salir de ese aprieto que él mismo se había buscado. Dejaba cosas muy importantes, pero la preocupación no lo abandonaba y fue preso desde el mismísimo instante que Candy ingresó en aquel hospital. ¿De qué manera se presentaría ante ella y que le dirá cuando le reclame por la perdida de su hijo? Candy lo odiará para siempre por haber sido el causante de su pérdida. Así jamás la tendría y su corazón lastimado no lo perdonará nunca.

-Doctor Kent, Soy Neal Lagan y he hecho viaje en cuanto me informaron que mi Esposa ha reaccionado, pero no entiendo por qué el Médico que la atiende no me permitió verla y ha dicho que usted necesita hablar conmigo. ¿Será que usted pueda decirme como está? me parece muy descortés de su parte que me tenga de un lado a otro sin saber sobre la salud de mi Esposa.

-Señor, sientese por favor y le pedimos disculpas por su incomodidad, pero existe una razón a tal descortesía como usted dice...Como Neurologo de este hospital me corresponde a mí hacer de su conocimiento lo que en verdad esta pasando con su Señora Esposa.

-¿Neurólogo? -dijo mientras su semblante palidecía

-Es un asunto muy, pero muy delicado y la salud de su Esposa lo es.

-No entiendo...¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Sigue inconsciente y no me quieren decir que fue una falsa alarma? ¿Es eso?

-Bueno, no...su Esposa sí ha reaccionado. La caída pese a haber sido fuerte no daño huesos ni músculos.

¿Le parece poco?- se preguntó para sí y se argumentó que Candy habría preferido estar en una silla de rueda si con eso tendría a su hijo vivo. Claro no dañó nada fisico, pero el corazón de ella era seguro que estaría roto.

-Lo que quiero decir es que ella ...Ella necesitara de usted y de muchos cuidados especiales también debe armarse de mucha paciencia. Lo que ahora viene no es facil.

-Lo sé, perder un hijo es doloroso y es algo que tendremos que superar, no se preocupe Doctor, no necesita decirme lo que me corresponde hacer como Esposo. Yo con todo mis cuidados y mi amor le ayudaré a sanar porque esa mujer es mi vida.

\- -Entonces eso es perfecto...Su Esposa... no recuerda lo que pasó- dijo al fin despues de tantos preámbulos

-¿Cómo dice?- no sabía que noticia era peor ahora

-No recuerda el accidente. No sabe siquiera que estuvo embarazada y no reconoció a la Señora Hannah y creo que...obviamente no lo reconocerá a usted. Desconozco hasta dónde se limitan sus recuerdos y por eso mandé a realizarle varios estudios. en unos dias se le dará salida, el Doctor Barry dice que su problema anémico está estabilizado y eso es una excelente noticia.

No salía de su sorpresa - ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá así? ¿puedo verla?

-Por supuesto, pero por favor no se impaciente si ella no lo reconoce, sea muy cuidadoso. La mente humana, el cerebro es tan complejo que ni los mejores médicos han podido dar un diagnostico preciso a estos casos. Esto puede durar meses, o quizás muchos años. Por eso es que necesitamos de usted, de su paciencia y su dedicación, que alguien esta siempre al tanto de todo lo que pase. Yo preciso de su ayuda- el moreno sentía que su cabeza se desprendía de su cuerpo y flotaba en el aire –para ser posible eso, le voy a dar una serie de recomendaciones de lo que debe hacer.

-Si...por supuesto...haré todo lo que usted me indique...en verdad que todavía no digiero todo lo que está pasando y, estoy desorientado.

-Ella querrá saber todo, pero hay que ir con mucho cuidado, poco a poco...empezará a hacerle muchas preguntas y paso a paso sin prisa ella podrá recordarlo todo ¿me entiende?- asintió apesadumbrado-Usted debe ser su fuerza y su guía...no se deje caer. Ella solo contará con usted en todo este proceso. Necesitará tanto de usted. Señor, debe hacer un gran esfuerzo por pasar más tiempo con ella- Neal le vió incrédulo- Perdone mi intromisión pero tratándose de su esposa y su salud, supongo que es de su interés todo lo que le tenga que recomendar. Entiendo que su trabajo es importante, pero no debe ser más que la salud de su Esposa-El Doctor Kent preguntó varias veces por él y Hannah solo dijo la verdad.

Al día siguiente absorta en la nada salió. Su semblante estaba mucho mejor que cuando llegó. Neal ahora tenía que borrar toda evidencia. Habia inscrito la ficha con otro nombre aunque conservaba el apellido. El dato fue comunicado a Hannah. Dyana Lagan, según su segundo. Pensaba y pensaba en que hacer de ahora en adelante. En cierta manera, si Candy no recordaba quizás eso le favorecería hasta donde fuese posible. Con cero reclamos por la muerte de su hijo y además que podría ganarse su cariño y su amor. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, mucho más. Ahora con carta blanca la oportunidad se le presentaba en bandeja de plata y la aprovecharía en todo lo que le fuese conveniente. Lograría volverla a enamorar y cuando recobrase sus recuerdos, estaría tan enamorada de él que le perdonaría todo. Si, esos eran sus pensamientos, sus planes.

Inicio Flash Back

Sintió la sombra del hombre que se posicionaba junto a su cama. Ella giró su mirada para verlo por varios minutos sin hablar, como si se tratara de un ser de otro mundo – Hola ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó más cerca todavía con un sentimiento indescriptible. Ella confundida al ver que ese hombre la miraba preguntó -¿Disculpe, lo conozco?

-Por ahora no me conoces, pero soy alguien que te quiere mucho...Candy.

-¿Candy?

-Sí, tu nombre es Candy y eres mi Esposa – La Rubia se mostraba inquietante

-Lo siento, pero yo...no recuerdo tener un Esposo.

-¡Tranquila! Lo sé y solo he venido a decirte que soy el hombre a quien amas aunque ahora no me recuerdes, pero que estaré contigo siempre, porque te amo. Te prometo que a mi lado estarás bien. El Doctor ha dicho que pronto te irás a casa.

\- La Señora que estaba a mí lado ¿Dónde está?

\- En nuestra casa...Ella trabaja para nosotros. Si deseas puedo decirle que venga, pero necesito que confíes en mi por favor...yo te ayudaré.

\- ¿Qué me pasó?

-¡Fue un accidente! pero ya estás bien... todo está bien.

-¡Nada lo está!, para mi nada está cuando dices ser mi Esposo, pero eres un total desconocido. Quisiera recordarte y saber quién soy...Discúlpeme ...déjeme sola.

-Claro, pero necesito que confíes en mí, por favor... te dejo para que descanses.

Fin Flash back

Al entrar a aquella casa observó todo a su alrededor, nada le era conocido, pero al ver las fotografías esas donde se retrataba a la pareja recién casados, extrañamente sintió una sensación de vacío y de tristeza que no lo podía explicar. El empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que habia llegado y sintió el impulso de levantarse, correr e irse de ese lugar. Estaba inquieta sin saber por qué y de pronto sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su vientre.

-¡Necesito descansar! Por favor.

-Por supuesto amor...- y en baja voz dijo solo para Hannah - por favor este pendiente de todo lo que necesite. Yo estaré en mi despacho haciendo una llamada, en tres días debo partir de nuevo. Tengo muchísimo trabajo.

-¿Tan pronto? Pensé que se quedaría con la Señora más tiempo...-el moreno frunció el ceño- perdón, no quise ser atrevida...no se preocupe la cuidare muy bien.

-Así lo dijo hace un tiempo y ya vió lo que pasó. Usted no estuvo al pendiente de ella.

-Yo...-dijo bajando su cabeza muy avergonzada. Ya se habia tardado de echarle en cara su ineficiencia- Discúlpeme.

-Olvídelo...ya no sé lo que digo...pero por favor, llévela a su habitación y no la deje sola, ni un solo momento. Tenga presente que no recuerda nada. Luego me reuniré con ella.

-Sí Señor.

Admiraba la enorme y bonita habitación y entonces comenzó a hacer preguntas.

-¡Bonita habitación! – Candy asintió, ya de pie se dirigía a la ventana- El Señor mandó a decorarla especialmente para usted. Para que estuviera cómoda y nunca quisiera irse-Hannah sintió haber sido muy imprudente, pero ya estaba dicho.

-¿irme? ¿Quiere decir que no es la primera vez dormiré aquí? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno...ohm

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- ella asintió-¿Desde cuándo me conoce usted?

-Oh, bueno es muy poco tiempo Señora, creo que han sido unos tres meses.

-Oh, entonces no sabría decirme nada sobre mi vida antes de eso.

-No, pero no desespere...ya vera que su Esposo le ayudara y usted podrá ser la misma de antes.

-Yo...

-Sera mejor que descanse y recupere fuerzas...en un momento le traeré algo de comer para que luego pueda tomar sus medicamentos.

-Gracias.

A la mañana siguiente. Los rayos de sol se colaban por las cortinas semi abiertas. Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando despertó sintiéndose perdida. Hannah entro corriendo las cortinas para que el sol entrara de lleno.

-Siento hacer esto, pero el Señor quiere que le acompañe a desayunar.

-No, está bien...ya estaba despierta y en realidad tengo mucha hambre

-Eso es bueno...ayer apenas probó bocado. Le preparado cosas muy ricas que le levantaran en un dos por tres. Necesita alimentarse bien Ya está listo su baño ¿Quiere que le ayude?

-No, no es necesario- En media hora se encontraba lista y Hannah le ayudó en su rápido y sencillo peinado. Lucía un cabello corto y sus rizos sueltos, era simplemente hermosa.

-Señora Hannah, ¿Dónde están las cosas del Señor? Aquí no he visto nada de él.

-Eh, bueno están en la habitación contigua.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo...

-Siento mucho no poder contestarle...pero creo debería hablar con su marido.

-¿A caso hay algo malo entre nosotros?

-No, no claro que no, pero...

-No se preocupe...No voy a ponerla en un dilema con mis preguntas...comprendo, por favor dígale al Señor que bajo en cinco minutos.

Sentada frente al espejo, miraba su aspecto y trataba de recordar quien era ese reflejo. Solo veía a una mujer simple, con algunas pecas, sencilla y poco agraciada. Su vista abarco la fotografía que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, junto a una lámpara. Esa foto habia sido colocada intencionalmente, pero eso ella no lo sabía -¡Entonces si es verdad!- dijo tomando el cuadro en sus manos- Si, somos marido y mujer, pero yo no lo recuerdo, no lo siento. ¿Será que lo amo? ¿Nos amamos? ¿Qué era de nuestra vida antes de lo que pasó? ¿Qué me pasó? Quisiera saberlo porque nada de lo que hay aquí me hace sentir bien.

-¿Estas cómoda?- una voz se escuchó a poca distancia.

-Sí...gracias...-respondió secamente.

-Sé que debes hacerte muchas preguntas, pero poco a poco irás recobrando todo- dijo arrodillado al pie de la silla tomándola de sus manos- con mi amor y con paciencia ya lo verás...ayer no quise molestarte y dejé que durmieras aquí, en esta habitación...

-Gracias por tus consideraciones.

\- ¿Vamos a desayunar? Estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Sí, yo también - le sonrió y esa sonrisa lo transportó al pasado. Era la sonrisa que veía en ella y que le gustaba cuando estudiaban en la universidad, cuando su atención parecia que era solamente para él.

Comió como nunca y luego el postre- ¡Esto está muy rico!

-Sí, se lo mucho que te gustan los dulces y le pedí a Hannah que hiciera tu torta favorita- Estaba feliz de verla repuesta y paradójicamente solo con su pérdida de memoria podría disfrutarla a su lado.

\- Ahora sí, me puedes decir que fue lo que me pasó...-preguntó cambiando repentinamente el tema- sé que no debo apresurar las cosas, pero necesito saber por qué no recuerdo nada de nuestras vidas.

-¿Eh? Por ahora no, Candy no quiero recordar ese amargo momento...

-¿Es algo muy malo?

-No, no quise decir eso...solo, por favor deja de pensar en eso que no es bueno para tu salud...

-Pero...

-No voy a arruinar el momento trayendo a colación toda la angustia que viví y lo mal que me sentí...amor, ¿para qué contártelo? puede hacerte daño, por favor-habló tomándola de las manos mientras sus ojos recorrían el verde esmeralda.

-Está bien...quizás tengas razón y sea muy pronto...gracias por protegerme...además, algún día lo sabré...

-Te juro que no sé qué pasaría ahora si las cosas hubiesen resultado distintas...creo que habría enloquecido...Candy, en unos días debo partir. Debo volver a la Ciudad de Nueva York por cuestiones de trabajo.

-¿Nueva York? Supongo me has llevado a conocer esa Ciudad.

-Bueno si, hemos visitado algunos lugares, pero la Ciudad te resultó incomoda, es muy ruidosa y entonces quisiste venir a vivir a este sitio.

-¿Sí? ...Yo lo lamento...no...

-No, no por favor no lo lamentes amor. Tú eres lo más importante para mí y me preocupa tu bienestar por lo que ha sido un enorme placer que mi Esposa se sienta cómoda aquí, ese es mi mayor retribución, además has comprendido mis ausencias, pero debes saber que siempre pienso en ti y estas en cada minuto de mi vida presente. Los viajes de negocios acaparan mi tiempo, pero te prometo que pronto arreglaré esta situación y no me iré más nunca de tu lado - le volvió a sonreír y él acarició una de sus mejillas suavemente- ¡Me gustaría hacer un viaje contigo, no se podría ser a Europa!

-¿Europa?

-¿Te gustaría?

-Supongo que sí. Quizás ese viaje sea bueno para mí...

-Por supuesto...estoy seguro que sí, y yo te prometo que te ayudaré...que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que vuelvas a mi.

En Nueva York, la tarde anterior

-¿Me puedes explicar de una vez por qué debemos ir a esa Ciudad?- Terry entraba al auto y Albert arrancó en ese mismo momento. Lo habia llamado inmediatamente tuvo noticias por parte de su investigador y habiendo dado la información a las autoridades.

-Iré directo al asunto...hace unos días me enfrente a tu sobrino y le dejé muy en claro que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados...llegaría a este asunto hasta el fondo.

-¿Sigues con tus sospechas? Te recuerdo que...

-¡Él tiene a Candy!- le interrumpió bruscamente- Ahora estoy seguro y hay pruebas que lo demuestran...-Albert detuvo el auto.

-¿Pruebas? explícate por favor.

-Tu sobrino en estos momentos está en la Ciudad de Connecticut.

\- Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? probablemente sea algún negocio igual como los tiene en Chicago...espera, ¿Quieres decir que Neal tiene a Candy en Connecticut?- Terry asintió- ... ¡Eso no puede ser!

\- ¡Quisiera equivocarme! pero me temo que no ¿Sabes por qué? A parte que es al único que le conviene esta situación debo decirte que contraté a alguien para seguirle cada paso. Tu sobrino no es tonto y supo que alguien estaba pisándole los talones sin embargo nadie es perfecto ¿Qué crees?... en unos de sus viajes relámpagos fue perseguido piensa que salió librado, pero la persona que contraté fue más listo incluso que la propia autoridad. Los datos de la placa del auto en que se desplazaba, fue rastreado luego por la propia policía hasta encontrarlo...el hombre soltó todo, confesó su viaje a Connecticut y no solo eso, dijo que no era la primera vez incluso ha sido quien secuestro a Candy por órdenes de tu sobrino... Ahora mismo la policía de aquella Ciudad está al tanto de todo. ... Lo lamento.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Y porque no nos habían comunicado?

-Supongo que primero querían constatar la información para proceder...además de tener una orden.

-Entonces... ¡Es un hecho!- dijo el Rubio apesadumbrado. Pese a todo era el hijo de su prima.

-Sí y por eso es este viaje...lo siento pero debes estar presente...

-Yo... ¡Realmente Neal ha sido un estúpido! Tampoco puedo lamentarlo cuando ha sido artífice de su propia desgracia. Lo dicho. Se ha metido en un gran problema y no podré hacer nada por él. Esta vez se ha hundido en lo más profundo- arranco de nuevo el auto en medio de una bruma de pensamientos. Terry se ofreció a conducir en vista de que Albert se sentía muy consternado por lo sabido ahora.

Un día despues

En su habitación Candy estaba absorta viendo por la ventana la calle que daba en la parte trasera de la casa, la visión parece haberla vivido antes, un dejavú en su mente. Se cuajaba la imagen de una mujer en el jardín y luego caminando por ese lugar. Se apartó de la ventana sintiendo una fría y dura sensación que rebotó en su corazón, esa imagen le golpeo dejándole un dejo de tristeza sin saber de dónde provenía su razón. De pronto fue interrumpida por el elegante hombre que vestía impecablemente.

-¿Estas lista?- Le habia extendido una invitación para pasear por los alrededores. Le abrazó y posó sus labios cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-Yo...lo siento, pero me siento indispuesta- dijo apartándose de su lado-... ¿Es posible que me puedas disculpar, la verdad que no tengo ánimos?- pese a todas las atenciones que le brindaba, ella no podía verlo más que como un desconocido mientras él buscaba una cercanía.

-¡Escúchame!...sé que soy un extraño para tí y lo entiendo y es por esa razón que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, que me conozcas.

-¡Lo sé! Es solo que no...

-No puedes encerrarte dentro de estas cuatro paredes... por favor dame la oportunidad de me conozcas...Candy, soy tu Esposo y no debes sentirte cohibida ni temerosa conmigo.

-Es que... solo quiero tiempo. No sé cuándo pueda recobrar todo y... de verdad que lamento no poder recordarte y corresponderte de otra manera...yo no te recuerdo como mi Esposo y...si es como dices ¿por qué duermo sola en esta habitación?- la observó sorprendido – No hay nada de tus cosas aquí... ¿estamos peleados? ¿Qué pasa realmente entre tú y yo?

-Nosotros estamos muy bien..., pero ahora duermes aquí porque no deseo molestarte e incomodarte con mi presencia...no así en tu condición...pero no hay problema mi amor si deseas que...

-No- su mirada era ansiosa- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

-Por favor mi amor...está bien, te diré la verdad... Has estado muy enojada porque me la he paso trabajando y te he descuidado mucho. Eso es todo...Candy, te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar – la verde mirada se anclo en los ojos del moreno y unos destellos brillantes de colores dispersos como un prisma aparecieron, imágenes difuminadas atacaron su mente y se sintió mareada - ¿Te sientes bien?

-No, de hecho desde ayer no he estado bien... Me duele mucho la cabeza...quiero descansar.

-pero que sientes- preguntó con cierta reticencia.

-Sueños, confusión son imágenes borrosas que no terminan de aclararse, todo esto me aturde demasiado y quiero saber todo, quiénes son esas personas que aparecen...es como si estuviese viendo a través de un vidrio empañado, una mujer, si vi a una mujer de cabellos rubios, y es muy cariñosa conmigo y también él.

-¿El?

-Sí, también aparece un hombre que me abraza. ¿Será que sea mi Madre? ¿Tú la conociste?

-No y fue una lástima que no pude conocerla, pero es probable que sea ella...Un dia me dijiste que eran muy parecidas...así que es seguro que estés soñando con tu madre...Tú estabas sola cuando te conocí... y desde que nos casamos hemos sido el uno para el otro.

-Pero es que... ¡Cómo es posible que nunca te haya contado nada de mi vida! de mi familia, de mis padres...no lo entiendo.

-¡Tranquilízate! No es bueno que te agites de esta manera...recuerda que el médico dijo que no debes extralimitarte en tus emociones...todo a su tiempo, pero ahora por favor no te fuerces las cosas. Tu salud primero amor, debo cuidarte porque es mi responsabilidad ante todo- Candy tomo asiento y él acerco una silla al lado suyo- ¡Ten calma que todo se resolverá! no puedo ser de gran ayuda...es una pena...yo, yo tampoco tengo familia y quizás de alguna manera nos sentimos identificados y nuestras soledades nos unieron.

-¡Una fotografía!- dijo levantándose de repente- puede que entre mis cosas tenga alguna foto de algún familiar...

-No, no, lamentablemente no hay ninguna ¡Lo siento!

-Parece que, bueno, no sé qué haya pasado con mi familia y conmigo como para no tener un recuerdo de ellos ¿será que no me porte de una buena manera y...? ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

-¡No! claro que no, no creo que hayas sido mala con ellos, el no guardar los recuerdos de tu familia no te hace ser una mala persona...así que por favor olvida todo eso y descansa. Necesito que estés calmada, que estés bien. Las cosas serán poco a poco. Hemos sido muy felices en estos años que si algo malo te pasara por esforzarte demasiado me moriría de dolor con solo la idea de que termine lastimándote me hace temblar de miedo... ¡No quiero perderte!- Pretendió dar por finalizada la conversación levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-El Doctor dijo que cada vez que tuviera esos episodios, tú podías ayudarme, pero no contó con que tú no conoces nada de mi pasado...Entonces ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

-¡Lo siento amor! pero no debes desesperarte por algo que llegara en cualquier momento y para que veas que si estoy interesado en que recuperes tu memoria, nos iremos a Europa y allí podrá ser tratada ¿Qué dices? - ambas manos puso sobre sus hombros y la miraba fijamente.

-¿Hay algo que me guste hacer? es decir ¿Me dedico a algo en especial?

-Desde que nos casamos te has ocupado de nuestra casa y de mí. No hay nada más que te guste hacer mi amor. Hemos planeado tener hijos y muero porque eso suceda...

-Creo que en estás circunstancias es en lo menos que...

-Entiendo que tú no me reconozcas, pero tú me amas y somos marido y mujer. Sin embargo no...no quiero aprovecharme de tu situación y crear un conflicto entre nosotros. El dia que eso pase, que espero sea muy pronto... será por tu absoluto consentimiento- Aunque una vez el médico le indicó que debian saber si no hubo algún daño en ella, buscaría la forma de enamorarla con detalles hasta lograr embarazarla y esperaba entonces estar en otro lugar.

-Gracias por comprenderlo. Ahora tú y yo...eso no es posible...

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. No deseo incomodarte...Yo se esperar y tendremos el tiempo adecuado, lejos de aquí...- Ella de nuevo sintió un leve punzada en su corazón sin saber por qué e hizo que desviara su mirada sumiéndose en la nada, sí, Neal tenía que soportar la indiferencia de ella y lo frio que eran sus ojos. De repente oscureció como si fuera a caer un vendaval, fuertes truenos se escucharon y él cerró las ventanas por la oleada de frio que se colaba. La lluvia fue rápida y ligera- ...creo que después de todo, fue bueno no haber salido. Esto nos habría tomado de sorpresa y te hubieses enfermado. Le diré a Hannah que te prepare algo caliente y que haga funcionar la chimenea.

-¡No, no es necesario! No creo que sea de un enorme trabajo encender una chimenea, además, me has dicho que siempre he sido una mujer de hogar seguramente no he perdido la costumbre de hacer estas cosas – dijo al ubicar con su mirada un poco de leña recogida- En verdad que lo podía hacer, lo hizo de niña, muchas veces en la pequeña casita en Escocia y luego en la residencia de sus padres adoptivos y también cuando estaba casada. Era una costumbre que Candy no había perdido nunca y lo sabía, Neal lo sabía, solo que no quería que nada absolutamente nada le trajera recuerdos.

-Muy bien, entonces estaré en mi despacho. Supongo que nos veremos a la hora de la comida- ella asintió- cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme- Eran casi las 10 de la mañana. Candy volvió a ver por aquella ventana y sentía que algo no estaba bien. Cosas que no terminaba de entender, imágenes que venían y desaparecían de su mente. De nueva cuenta un dolor de cabeza como un aguijón punzante que le quitaba la respiración, un impresionante destello azul profundo y brillante proveniente de unos ojos la hizo detenerse, absorta en esa imagen que su mente acababa de recrear, musitó un nombre- ¡Terry!- pero así como llego se fue, lo olvidó como si un huracán borrara todo rastro de la imagen que acababa reconstruir. Desapareció ese nombre. La inquietud la sobrecargó de emociones desconocidas ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Algo que había recordado la hizo alterarse al punto de hacer que su corazón se estremeciera desesperadamente.

Los minutos pasaban y la pequeña llovizna había cesado. El clima estaba bastante fresco lo cual permitía que se pudiera salir y dar un pequeño paseo. Como una autómata se colocó un pequeño abrigo y se dirigió hacia el jardín, sin saber que eso había sido una costumbre casi desde que llegó a esa casa. La deliciosa fragancia de aquel lugar, le inundó su sentido. Era un hermoso sitio, pero no sentía que perteneciera a este _-¡Algún día lo recordaré y entonces sabré todo este enredo de mi cabeza, tengo la esperanza que será muy pronto! estos recuerdos, estas imágenes...algún dia las veré claramente. Este lugar es hermosamente bello, quizás él tiene razón y solo me quiero adelantar a los acontecimientos_\- dijo para sí mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa por el frio de la mañana. Candy cerró con fuerza sus ojos y colocó sus manos en forma de cruz en su pecho, el aroma de la tierra húmeda era algo ya vivido.

Absorto desde su ventana admiraba a la mujer que caminaba por el jardín, embelesada entre los capullos rosas, los arbustos frondosos hasta sentarse en la fuente que estaba en medio del lugar y desde donde ella podía observar más allá del muro y las verjas de protección. La gente que caminaban de un lado a otro. Sus verdes ojos recorrían todo como si fuera la primera vez. Parecía un hada ausente entre los puntos multicolores y las hojas cuyas gotas de agua brillaban con el sol. Era evidente el rechazo de ella. Si en sus manos estuviera el poder de cambiar las cosas, lo haría sin contemplaciones, borraría de su mente para siempre todo lo malo vivido y haría nuevos episodios en los que solo él estuviera presente, pero era inminente que algún día ella recobraría todo y lo terminaría odiando más que antes, pero mientras ese momento se alargara, se empeñaría en conquistar de nuevo su amor y si era posible una vez enamorada le perdonaría todo. ¡Como deseaba ser el centro de su vida y que Terry desapareciera para siempre! Sin embargo tan imposible era como decirle a la lluvia "detente" o al sol "quédate", ella algún día volvería y aprovecharía hasta el último momento porque ella lo viera de otro modo, lucharía para que ella lo amara de la manera que la sigue amando. Aun contemplándola decidió salir para encontrarse con ella en el jardín, sentada en la fuente se sentó a su lado tratando de tener una cercanía. Candy sintió su abrazo e inexplicablemente apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras su mirada seguía en la nada. El pecho de Neal se llenaba de una sensación cálida que segundos después desapareció de golpe. Unos hombres uniformados.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?- preguntó al sentir su alejamiento. Ella continuaba con su mirada fijamente en los hombres que se acercaban. Neal entonces supo lo que habia mantenido acaparada su atención.

-¡Entra de inmediato a la casa!- le ordenó con tono serio.

-Pero...

-¡Haz lo que digo!, y por ningún motivo salgas me oyes – Candy se levantó de inmediato e hizo lo que le ordenaba. Los hombres se acercaban más rápidamente siendo seguido por el portero y detenidos por el dueño de la Casa.

-¿Por qué entran en mi casa de esa manera...?

-Señor, no pude detenerlos...

-¡Retírese!- le ordenó al portero con una mirada fría recriminándole su ineficiencia.

-Tenemos una orden de captura en su contra– Los oficiales le entregaron inmediatamente el documento cuya firma y sello provenía de la comandancia del estado

-¿Pero están ustedes dementes? ¿De qué se me acusa?

-¡Sera mejor que nos acompañe! Puede permanecer en silencio y le recomendamos que busque un abogado.

-¡Esto es un abuso...! Y por supuesto que voy a llamar a mi abogado

-Podrá hacerlo, pero por ahora debe acompañarnos...Queda usted detenido por el secuestro de la Señorita Candice Brown Ardlay.

-¿Secuestro? ¡Tonterías!...y no me toquen- dijo al momento que uno de los hombres rozó su muñeca para ponerles las esposas-... ¿Qué les pasa? No soy ningún delincuente... Yo no he secuestrado a nadie y están cometiendo una equivocación.

-No creemos que se trate de una equivocación. Un reporte ha llegado a la Ciudad y usted debe acompañarnos, por las buenas o de una forma que no le agradará.

Candy había llegado hasta su habitación, se asomó por una de las ventanas con la ligera inquietud que su actitud le dejó al ver a esos hombres uniformados, pero eso no era nada en comparación con lo que en ese momento sus ojos veían. ente no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Esos hombre tomaban a la fuerza las manos de su Esposo y en ese instante un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza hizo que se sentara en su cama. Sintió ahogarse, se encaminó de manera errante hasta la parte trasera de la casa. De pronto un auto se estacionó y dos hombres descendían de su interior y se acercaron presurosamente. El portero no entendía que pasaba y solo se limitaba a ver la escena. Eran Terry y Albert quienes llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Neal ser apresado. Terry al ver al causante de tanto sufrimiento en Candy y sin mediar palabra, lo tomó del cuello tan fuertemente que Albert tuvo que intervenir, pues Neal se encontraba esposado-¿Dónde está Candy imbécil?-preguntaba ansioso.

-¡Suéltame...idiota!... oficial dígale a este tipo que me suelte...

-Por favor Señor Granchester...no se busque problemas...deje esto que ya está en nuestras manos.

-¡Déjalo Terry!...No vale la pena...-Comentó el hombre Rubio con tristeza y apesadumbrado- El, ya pagará por su crimen. Neal en ese instante vió fijamente a su Tío, esa una mirada cargada de odio y de reproches. Ardía en rabia al ver la amistad entre ellos.

-¡Claro! ¡Te salvas!- Lo soltó lentamente. Terry sonrió y una mueca retorcida evidenciaba también su enojo- No puedo ponerme a tu nivel y convertirme en un cobarde. Dale gracias a estos hombres que estas así, porque te juro que en este mismo momento te haría pagar caro lo que has hecho, aunque eso signifique acabar con mi vida. Te lo advertí...ahora la justicia te hará pagar por tu crimen...- sentenció y de inmediato corrió al interior de la casa para buscar a Candy.

\- ¡Qué terrible dolor será esto para tu Familia! ¿Por qué, por qué nunca comprendiste que Candy no te amaba? ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar a esto? No quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá Sarah, es tu madre y no se merece esto. Se morirá de la vergüenza... Sabes bien lo que ahora te espera enfrentar y no podré hacer nada por ti. Pese a todo, a saber lo que eras y como eras... nunca espere esto de ti... me duele porque eres mi sobrino, pero dañaste a alguien muy querido para mí.

-Ja ja ja- rio sarcásticamente- No me hagas reír por favor...me has odiado siempre, he sido lo peor y detestable para ti, pero en realidad lo que no soportas es el éxito que he obtenido, el que haya sido más listo que tú y que me haya casado con Candy fue lo que denotó más tu desprecio... Quiero dejarte en claro que no necesito la compasión de nadie y menos la tuya, queridísimo Tío. De esta saldré y entonces todos me las pagarán...así que deja tu hipocresía que me hartan tus estúpidas palabras ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!

-Lamento que pienses eso de mí, porque eso no es así...

\- Siempre te has entrometido en todo, si no fuera por ti, ella continuaría a mi lado, pero tuviste que hacer el papelito de "papá"...- comentó de manera irrisoria.

Albert mostró una leve sonrisa cargada de preocupación y de dolor - En la vida uno tiene lo que se merece y lamento tanto que tú hayas escogido este camino...-Es muy estupido lo que acabas de decir y sí es verdad, me he tomado tan en serio mi papel de protector de Candy y como si fuera su propio Padre, sabes bien del amor y cariño que le tengo y es obvio que ser hija de mi hermana me da ese derecho de protegerla de patanes como tú. Deberías sentirte aliviado que Vincent no está porque estoy seguro que en estos momentos estarías tumbado en el piso arrastrándote como un gusano suplicando por tu vida. El no tendría ningun tipo de contemplaciones. Así que me permito estar al pendiente de Candy y velar por ella, apartarla de la vida miserable- se acercó furioso-No iba a permirtirlo solo por el hecho de haber sido tu esposa. Las cosas no son así

-¿Vida miserable? No sabes lo que dices...Candy no tuvo ninguna vida miserable conmigo...Le di todo lo que cualquier mujer hubiese querido. Lo tenía todo.

-Eso era material.

-También la amé como a nadie, ella era todo para mí. Hice tantas tonterías por ella y me pagó de este modo, revolcándose con ese maldito, pero te recuerdo que sigue siendo mi Esposa, siempre lo será y ese estupido divorcio no significa nada. Estamos atados para toda la vida aunque ahora actúe como una maldita zorra.

-¡Callate!- se contuvo de darle una bofetada que bien se la merecía- Tú no tienes derecho a hablar así de ella.

Hablo porque lo es, porque el ser su esposo me da derecho de recriminar sus acciones-Dirigiéndo su mirada a los oficiales de policía dijo furioso- Y ustedes se han prestado a una gran farsa planeada por este hombre que dice llamarse mi Tío y ese tipo que se encuentra dentro de mi Casa y que no es más que un maldito manipulador que me ha robado a mi esposa y la mantiene engañada con su amor eterno y sus estupideces de enamorado fallido. Este par me odian y por eso me acusan...El secuestro de mi propia esposa ¡Que imbéciles que son! ¿Saben que puedo demandarlos? así que es mejor que me suelten, si no desean que esto llegue a más y luego se arrepientan- argumentó enfurecido.

-Enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos por una vez en tu vida, acepta que has cometido un terrible crimen. Muy en contra de todo si he de ir en contra tuya lo haré porque no has querido tomar las cosas de manera civilizada- Neal tragó saliva, sabia que estaba perdido y la decisión en las palabras de Albert era solo un presagio de lo que le vendría ahora

-¡Maldito seas! Mi abogado me sacará pronto porque no he hecho nada en contra de la ley. Mil veces maldita sea Candy que arruinó mi vida y maldito todos ustedes -Se acabó el tiempo, Señor Ardlay...debemos irnos.

-Sí por supuesto...Llevenselo y gracias de nuevo Señores- dijo un Rubio con ojos entristecidos.

**Mientras tanto**

Terry que había entrado a la casa, admiraba las paredes que estaban exageradamente adornadas con fotografias. El lugar daba la apariencia de un museo en exposición. Buscó en las habitaciones cercanas mientras no dejaba de nombrarla. El ruido que hacia al cerrar y abrir puertas llamó la atención de Hannah.

-¿Dónde está ella, donde esta Candy? Dígame cuál es su habitación- se acercó a la mujer e hizo que retrocediera.

\- ¿Quien es usted y por que hace semejante escándalo?...iré en busca del Señor de esta Casa...

-No debería molestarse. Perderá su tiempo, mejor indiqueme donde encontrar a Candy- Hannah no comprendió sus palabras -El distinguido Señor de esta Casa en estos momentos va a prisión.

-¿Prisión? llamaré a la policia si no se retira Señor. No ha respondido quién es usted.

-Candice White, es la mujer que el imbecil de su patrón tuvo secuestrada en esta casa. Es mi prometida y he venido por ella...Ahora por lo que más quiera dígame donde está- tomaba a la mujer de los hombros sacudiéndola

-¡Suelteme! es usted un impertinente y un grosero

-¿En las habitaciones de arriba?- dijo viendo a la planta alta y sin esperar respuesta corrió escaleras arriba.

-¡Espere! ¡Espere! usted no puede...- Subió sin escucharla. Había solo dos habitaciones en la parte superior. Entró y no habia nadie, luego al abrir la siguiente su corazón dió un vuelco. Se detuvo a observarla porque era evidente la presencia femenina y como si una fuerza extraña se lo pidiera se acercó a la ventana. Ante sus ojos se visionaba una mujer que corría por entre los arbustos que limitaban la propiedad. Esa mujer era ella, era Candy y se le veía asustada viendo hacia atrás corriendo a paso veloz en dirección desconocida- _¡Candy! ¡Candy!_\- gritó desde la ventana, era bastante lejos, ella no le escuchaba.-¡Candy!- gritó otra vez. Pensó en el tonta idea de tirarse por la ventana, algo estupido porque acabaria rompiéndose los huesos. Su desesperación no le dejaba pensar con cordura. Así que lo mejor era bajar rápidamente. Hannah había ido tras él- ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta allí?- preguntó señalando el lugar donde la había visto-Ella se ha ido.

-¡No puede ser! ella no puede andar así...usted debe saber que...

-Por favor...No puedo perder el tiempo, muéstreme como llegar- le interrumpió. Segundos después se encontraba en el sitio buscandola de un lado a otro. Todo indicaba que Candy, había desaparecido otra vez.

**Un mes después**

Era presentado ante el Juez en Nueva York de tal manera que debía rendir cuentas por su crimen. Habia pasado un mes y de Candy no se sabía nada. Esa tarde que Terry corrió a buscarla parecía que la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Corrió y corrió por los arbustos llegando a la calle y luego a varias calles más. Se fue sin dejar rastro, solo un corazón destrozado y triste.

Hannah, despues de varios días no pudo continuar en esa casa, no habia nadie a quien cuidar y por lo tanto nadie pagaría por su trabajo. Sin embargo la policía requería de su presencia para esclarecer el asunto por lo que Terry y Albert estaban al pendiente de la mujer y la llevaron a Nueva York para comparecer y rendir su declaración contando lo único que sabía desde que Candy llegó a esa. En principio no quería enfrentarse a ese hombre, pero en su interior sentía que le debía al menos algo a esa muchacha que nunca quiso escuchar. Recordó todas aquellas veces que la joven le hablaba con desesperación, las veces que vio en su rostro un rastro seco que sus lágrimas dejaban. También se sintió culpable y entendió tantas cosas. Hannah no quería decirles nada, pero su corazón no podía más y en una de las conversaciones les confesó que Candy estuvo embarazada y que en un accidente habia perdido al hijo y su memoria sin dar detalles pues no los conocía. Eso evidentemente derrumbó a Terry y pensó hasta qué punto estuvo expuesta en las malditas manos de ese tipo, pero también vino a su mente las veces de su amor hacia él. Estaba destrozado, confundido imaginando que Lagan pudo lograr su cometido y embarazarla.

Mirando fijamente a quien habia dejado de ser su patrón y luego al abogado Hannah dijo – Solo diré lo que vi, el señor se mostraba atento muy atento al a señora, nunca vi una mala expresión, ni maltrato a ella, jamás, pero muchas veces me dijo que estaba allí en contra de su voluntad...Yo nunca me imaginé que todo eso fuera cierto.

El tiempo pasaba allí dentro y no se auguraba nada bueno para Neal por más que su abogado tratara de esquivarlo ante la justicia con argumentos flojos e insistiendo que aún estaban casados. Hannah volvió a hablar sobre todo aquello que solo Terry y Albert sabían y escucharlo fue como la primera vez. Ross sintió tanta tristeza y su corazón se encogió. Anthony apretaba sus manos y una mirada como el fuego cayó sobre Neal. Sarah se presentó al juicio, pero se fue antes que terminara todo, no soportaría escuchar más. Neal la vio alejarse y sus ojos se humedecieron- La observaba siempre triste- continuó Hannah- y algunas veces le recriminé su actitud negativa hacia su Esposo, un hombre que la amaba mucho y que se desvivía en atenciones...bueno eso pensé- Ahora su mirada fue de desilusión.

Los Padres de Terry estaban allí, habían decidido acompañarlo y apoyarlo. No podían creer por todo lo que habia pasado Candy y ver el sufrimiento de su hijo era algo que no podían soportar. Sentado en el medio sintió las cálidas manos de sus progenitores.

-¡Maldito asesino!- vociferó entre dientes de tal manera que se escuchó en toda la sala- ¡Mataste a su hijo!

-Señor Granchester, por favor contrólese...-dijo el juez- de lo contrario tendrá que salir de este lugar.

Neal reía en su interior - _¡Era tuyo imbécil! me alegro que no exista- dijo para si- ha sido lo mejor que ha pasado y esa es mi venganza...maldito._

-Señor Juez- dijo el abogado defensor- todo cuanto se ha dicho no tiene fundamentos. Solo han sido palabras, ¿Dónde está la victima? ¿Dónde está para pueda decir si todo de lo que se acusa a mi cliente es verdad? Una mujer habla de lo bien que trataba a su esposa, de las atenciones con ella, de un accidente en el que estuvo allí al pendiente de ella, pero ¿un secuestro?, un secuestrador no hace todo eso... ¿Quién confirma que lo es? La policía no encontró a la Señora en ese lugar, así que no hay pruebas del supuesto delito de secuestro. Mi cliente debe salir inmediatamente de este lugar.

-¡Protesto su Señoría!- Exclamó su colega- ¿Acaso no escuchó que la víctima está desaparecida?...Señor Juez, señores, aquí primeramente tienen la prueba de que ellos están divorciados, hace unos meses. Ellos ya no vivian juntos y de eso hay pruebas y testigos suficiente. Lo que el Señor abogado alega es a su unión por la iglesia que como usted sabe se rige por otros protocolos y procesos para deshacerlo siendo eso otro asunto. Aquí el hecho contundente es que existe un documento de divorcio registrado y legalizado debidamente a como lo establece la ley... ¿Acaso la ley no cuenta para usted, señor abogado? Me extraña que no le de valor a lo que se supone ha estudiado- golpe certero- Sepa usted que este divorcio es legar...Señores con eso se demuestra que la retención es ilegal y eso es denominado un secuestro.

-¡Protesto!

-Denegado...continúe

-En cuanto a la amnesia y la concluyente desaparición de la Señora tenemos la confesión de la mujer que estuvo con ella por meses y las pruebas que se necesita en cuanto al estado de la salud mental de la desaparecida ¿usted piensa que hablaría de algo de lo que no tengo argumentos?-el abogado extendió la epicrisis - Eso explica todo. Este hombre es culpable de todo lo que le ha sucedido a la Señora Candice, de todo lo que ahora pueda pasarle en sus actuales condiciones.

De pronto no pudo más y se levantó ante la mirada de todos. Lo tomó del cuello- ¡Eres un asesino!- exclamó furioso y dos oficiales lo apartaron.

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio!- dijo el juez haciendo sonar varias veces el mazo- Joven, le dije que se controlara o tendría que salir. No puedo permitirle sus exabruptos.

-Por favor hijo...- dijo Richard Granchester- No compliques las cosas...este tipo va a pagar por lo que hizo. La justicia se encargará.

Terry observó a los presentes y de un solo aventón tiro al hombre que sostenia - Lo siento Señor Juez, por favor le pido me disculpe...

-Entonces siéntese y no interrumpa más...Le reitero de nuevo que sepa controlarse o me veré en la obligación de retenerlo- Terry regresó a su lugar.

Despues de sesionar los miembros del jurado lo encontraron culpable y le fue otorgada una pena de 15 años de prisión. El abogado no pudo sacarlo del atolladero, pero iba a apelar. Neal debía afrontar las consecuencias y hasta entonces comprendió cuanto quería a su familia y el dolor que les causaba cuando vió a su madre, la única persona que estuvo allí y se había ido sin volver a verlo. La había decepcionado. 15 años era muy poco para todos aquellos que amaban a Candy, para él era todo lo contrario. En la celda donde fue llevado lloró con la frente apoyada en las rejas, consciente de pagar el llanto y el dolor atrasado por todo lo que le había causado a la mujer que decía amar tanto y de la que ahora no sabía nada. Se rompió los puños contra el muro lleno de furia mientras clamaba su nombre.

En su habitación y en silencio Jazmín se deshacía en sus nervios por saber cómo había estado la situación. Lamentaba tanto todo lo que pasaba con Sarah, pero también pensaba en Candy, era todo lo que le importaba

-Dime ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto un poco nerviosa al ver su semblante. Él se tumbó en el sillón junto a ella- Ha terminado...Pasara muchos años en prisión. Perdóname por no permitirte que fueras, pero pienso en ti y en nuestro bebe. Aún no asimilo todo esto. Sarah esta devastada...mañana trataré de hablar con ella y... te prometo que la encontraremos. Te aseguro que aparecerá.

-No deseo ser pesimista, pero... ¡Tengo mucho miedo! no nos recuerda ¿Qué pasará?

-Ella volverá...claro que volverá y todo será como antes...

-Le pido a Dios que se encuentre bien. Si no vuelve, al menos quiero pensar que donde esté sea bien tratada... Quiero pensarlo para no morirme en esta tristeza de no saber nada de ella. La vida ha sido muy injusta con ella. No merece tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento...daría mi vida porque nunca hubiese pasado por todo esto- un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y él, limpió delicadamente.

-¡No puedes darte por vencida mi amor!...Candy no te lo permitiría nunca, lo sabes. Jazmín, debes ser fuerte por ella y por nuestro hijo...Ella está bien, lo siento porque quien llega a conocerla la ama inmediatamente...Mira a Ross y Vincent la amaron tanto y no se diga de nosotros, de los muchachos.

-¡Lo sé! pero no dejo de sentirme triste y también por su hijito. Te imaginas, Iba a ser abuela- sonrió levemente- ¿Te das cuenta? su hijo, perder un hijo es lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer.

\- Estoy seguro que desde el cielo ese angelito cuidará de ella. Candy es una muchacha buena.

-Cuando recuerde eso, su dolor, no estaré junto a ella para consolarla...no podré decirle...

\- Ella será fuerte y sabrá soportarlo... la conoces...es como tú, fuerte y valiente y Candy volverá, pronto volverá. La búsqueda no se ha cerrado. Pasaremos por todos los medios de comunicación la noticia. Así se me acabe la vida en ello.

Mientras tanto en la Residencia, Anthony continuaría acompañando a su madre y luego de una semana regresaría a su trabajo en el hospital. Hablaría con sus superiores y solicitar traslado a Chicago.

De esa manera pasaron 2 meses

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba y con ello la vida continuaba su curso. Annie se había separado de la sociedad en el Bufet de los Cornwell y se fue a vivir a Chicago pues la relación con Scott habia avanzado hasta el punto de fijar fecha de boda. En principio quería esperar hasta que Candy apareciera, pero no era justo para Scott, un hombre que la amaba y que quería formar una familia a su lado. Archie por su parte continuaba sumergido en su trabajo y debía resignarse a haber perdido a Annie para siempre, quizás ese es el rumbo en la vida que debían tomar y talvez eventualmente encontraría su felicidad.

Susanna por su lado comenzaba a tener problemas económicos. El dinero de sus ahorros y la liquidación de la inmobiliaria se estaban terminando y aun no conseguía trabajo. Necesitaba inmediatamente conseguir uno si no tendría que dejar el departamento.

-¡Mamá! He estado llamándote, pero no me respondes...necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Qué pasa Susanna? ¡Supongo que tu urgencia se llama dinero! no es por nada que te tomarías el trabajo de llamarme. Nunca lo haces...aunque he de preguntarte por tu trabajo.

-Yo...-su silencio le indico que tenía razón- Mama...por favor, ayúdame en lo que consigo un nuevo trabajo.

-¿Qué paso Susy, en que problema te has metido? ¿Qué paso con el muchacho, ese que era tu novio y jefe?

-Nos peleamos ...y me despidió hace unos meses atrás...

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste Susanna para que llegara a ese extremo?

-No hice nada...como todos los hombres...me dejó por otra mujer

-¿Queee? Pero si me hablabas que estaban tan enamorados y que te ibas a casar...pero no entiendo aún por qué te echó...te conozco Susy.

-Le reclamé, esa mujer lo embrujo y se le metió por los ojos, en su cama, me lo quitó madre, esa mujerzuela se metió en el medio de nuestra relación y me robo a Terry... me quitó al único hombre que he amado en mi vida.

-¿Y tú vas a dejar las cosas así? ¿Vas a permitirlo?

-Por eso estoy en esta situación sin dinero y sin nada y pronto no tendré donde vivir. No quiero vender el departamento... Terry no quiere saber nada de mí no quiere reintegrarme de nuevo al trabajo...él me odia.

-Recupera el lugar que tenías antes en la vida de ese muchacho. No seas débil y lucha por ese hombre... En la guerra y en el amor todo es válido. Enamóralo, envuélvelo y llévalo de nuevo a tu cama. Embarázate y veras como cambiara tu vida. Fuiste una tonta cuando lo tenías en tus manos ahora tendrías un hijo de ese hombre y un futuro asegurado.

-No, ya no es posible- dijo apenas audible.

-¿Porqué?

-He hecho algo que...

1 año después

\- ¿Te sientes mejor Allys?

-Mucho mejor Pierre... ... te pido me disculpes por mi mal comportamiento. En realidad que no estaba, no me sentía nada bien.

-Eso es obvio y no te voy a negar que me molestó mucho que no te dejaras ver por un médico. Me asusté mucho y no sabía qué hacer, antes mi madre me dijo que todo el dia estuviste encerrada... quiero saber que pasa contigo. Sé por tu mirada y tu actuar que has recordado todo.

-¡Lo siento! ahora estoy segura que he vuelto a ser la misma, pero no era necesario ¡De verdad!

Fue la tarde anterior un domingo cálido, sonriente caminaba por los jardines de la casa donde se encontraba, cuando tomaba una taza de Té y los rayos del sol empezaban a esconderse. Los recuerdos fueron regresando y haciéndose más visibles hasta que todo fue claro. Era obvio que a su mente viniera la pérdida de su hijo y cuando eso pasó, se desplomó sin fuerzas inundada en su llanto. Pierre no sabía qué hacer ante ese llanto desgarrador, solo la abrazó fuertemente porque parecía que su llanto terminaría con ella. No dijo más sino hasta el dia siguiente en que ella le confesó todo. Todo eso que volvió a ella, todos esos momentos, recuerdos, detalles que había olvidado.

**Inicio flash back**

Si, tras su salida de la casa de Connecticut, Candy vagaba por las calles, perdida, hambrienta y casi enloquecida hasta que una mujer la llevó a un Hotel que administraba en la zona fronteriza de Estados Unidos y México, su nombre, Maya quien le ofreció comida y techo, a cambio de trabajo en su Hotel. Candy aceptó por supuesto, no había mucho que pensar, sintiéndose libre de no sabía de qué. Maya, una mujer delgada, cabellos oscuros rizados y de ojos marrones. Su rostro marchito delataba sus años y eran cubiertos por una buena capa de maquillaje. Pasó quince dias y ella trabajaba haciendo oficios en la cocina, arreglar las habitaciones y mantener ropa de cama limpia. La inescrupulosa Maya se aprovechó de ella y no le pagaba ni un centavo por su trabajo. Sin embargo a Candy solo le importaba tener donde comer y poder dormir.

_-Es hora de ponerla a trabajar para lo que la traje desde un inicio_\- se dijo- _probablemente le dé paga para algunas cosas que necesitará...me dará mucho, pero mucho dinero y ella debe estar muy presentable para los hombres._

Una tarde para sorpresa de la Rubia la llevó a su habitación y le habló la verdad.

-...Yo, de verdad que no puedo reprocharte, me has ayudado mucho, pero no puedo hacerlo...será mejor que entonces me vaya.

-¡Espera! creo que no has entendido Candy...aquí puedes tener todo lo que quieras...dinero, mucho dinero por atender a todos esos hombres. Además no tienes donde ir, así que no hay mucho en que pensar- Los sentimientos abominables de Maya eran evidentes ¿Qué pretendía? nada más que Candy vendiera su cuerpo, que se prostituyera. El lugar un camuflado perfecto que por las noches de forma clandestina se ofrecían a las mujeres. En esas horas Candy descansaba por lo que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad-¡No te puedes ir! te estoy ofreciendo lo mejor y tú lo rechazas...eres una tonta.

-No Señora Maya...no puedo hacerlo...

-Si pretendes continuar en este lugar debes hacerlo...de lo contrario no tendras comida ni lugar donde dormir.

-Esta bien...si esa es su condición, entonces asi será...Siento mucho que no aprecie mi trabajo, cuando sabe que lo hice sin recibir paga- Maya pensó en eso.

El lugar era frecuentado por muchos hombres que no se satisfacían con sus esposas y que buscaban como tener encuentros mezquinos en el lugar, otros porque ya era una rutina visitar el lugar conocer chicas jóvenes y bellas y quizás pasar tomando los placeres femeninos, desfogar sus instintos asquerosos como no lo hacían en sus casas. Maya estaba segura que la presencia de Candy levantaría su clientela y no es que estuviese mal, sino que carne joven y fresca atraería más dinero. Segura estaba que más de un joven o viejo darían muy buenos dólares por poseerla. La belleza de Candy era única porque salía desde su interior, de esos hermosos ojos verdes y eso era notado por las demás chicas que empezaban a verla como su rival en el trabajo. Obviamente los hombres la iban a preferir a ella.

Eso no podía ser lo único a lo que podia aspirar, no lo único para una mujer. No las juzgaba, pero si podía impedir que su vida llegara a esos términos lo haría, sea como fuese necesario. Le preparó el acostumbrado café a la mujer antes de su siesta. El dia anterior Maya le habia ofrecido mucho dinero para comprarle el deseo, la buena gana y disposición a su nuevo trabajo. Maya se quedó dormida y Candy aprovechó para tomar el dinero que en principio había rechazado, pero que le correspondía por su trabajo. Salió rapidamente y tomó el primer taxi que encontró, le pidió que la llevara a Nueva York, recordaba el nombre de esa Ciudad, pero ignoraba si tuviera conocidos allí y aunque asi fuese ¿A quienes buscaría? No tenía a nadie, ni familia ni amigos, eso fue lo que le dijo. Candy no recordaba por qué se había ido de esa casa. El dinero no era mucho y solo alcanzó para dejarla en Dallas. Estaba muy lejos de Nueva York.

Fue entonces que Pierre la encontró. Candy era seguida por un hombre que seguramente esperaba llegar a un lugar solitario y atacarla con todas las malas intenciones. Pierre la vió caminar con miedo y desesperada. Con todo y lo que había pasado todavía tenía confianza en la gente.

**Fin flash back**

-Sí, todo ha vuelto. Gracias por preocuparte por mí... Pierre, gracias por toda tu ayuda. De nuevo te reitero mi agradecimiento- dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa- gracias a ti, he vuelto.

-Te he tomado mucho cariño. Sabes mi historia, por todo lo que atravesaba mi vida entonces.

-Lo sé, lo sé... tus seres queridos... has sido un hombre fuerte al soportar tus tragedias.

-...y ha sido gracias a ti, gracias a ti comprendí que la vida continua.

-No sé en que pude haberte alentado Pierre. Creo que no era el ejemplo más exacto para emular.

-En ti volví a ver a mi hija, mi amada Katherine...

Los ojos de Pierre se inundaron en lágrimas en ese momento- Lo siento, pero ya vez como me pongo cada vez que la recuerdo- Pierre perdió a su hija en un accidente de carro cuando un día como cualquiera la joven que había perdido la razón tras la muerte de su bebe al nacer, salió de la casa sin rumbo fijo y encontró la muerte en ese mismo instante. Aquello termino por derrumbar a Pierre que solo un año atrás su Esposa también había muerto de una terrible enfermedad. Su familia era su vida, aun siendo un hombre importante de negocios y que viajaba constantemente, se daba su tiempo para estar con ellos y compartir. Cuando la vió desvalida y confundida, pensó en su hija y todos los sentimientos se le aglutinaron. Muchas veces pensó en morir, pensando que la vida no valía la pena, por todas sus pérdidas, pero su madre, Ángela fue su soporte y Candy la luz de sus días. Cuando la encontró, ella pedía llevarla consigo. Pese a todo, ella aún confiaba. La idea de ir a Nueva York se anuló. No estaba segura que tuviera conocido y es así como se fue a Francia. El adinerado hombre tenía que regresar al día siguiente por compromisos de trabajo. Pierre Le roí había viajado a Dallas por asuntos de negocios, un Magnate Francés dedicado a la exportación de vinos, de unos 47 años, de tez blanca y ojos negros como el azabache. Bastante alto y sus cabellos vestían algunas canas. Estaba hospedado en un hotel de la Ciudad cuando salió para despejar su mente de los recuerdos y de la soledad que lo mantenían sumergido en su inmensa tristeza. Candy llevaba un pequeño bolso que en medio de su desesperación y sus imágenes en el momento del arresto de Neal tomó al salir. Ella no sabía el contenido, fue hasta que estuvo en el Hotel que descubrió que había un pasaporte con el nombre de Allys Dawson y cuya fotografía era ella misma. Candy pensaba entonces que era su nombre y no entendía por qué le llamaban por otro nombre.

-Nos es difícil olvidar...Yo me puse muy mal, porque recordé a mi bebé...lo perdí antes que pudiera nacer y la memoria al mismo tiempo. No sé si habría sido mejor permanecer en la oscuridad... ahora...debo también ser fuerte y superarlo.

\- Ya verás que sí. He podido hacerlo...Tú también podrás, estoy seguro- Le sonrió dulcemente

\- Ustedes han sido personas maravillosas. Tu madre ha sido una dama muy cariñosa ...No sé qué habría sido de mi, cuando me salvaste de aquel tipo. Yo no sabía nada de mi vida y gracias a ti... he vuelto, he vuelto a recordar. Desde donde estén tus seres queridos deben sentirse muy, pero muy orgullosos de la persona que eres mi querido Pierre.

-Allys y ahora ¿qué piensas hacer?

-¡Tengo Familia Pierre! y debo volver a América...pero ante todo quiero decirte que mi nombre no es Allys.

-¿No?

-No Pierre...mi nombre es Candice White Brown Ardlay

-Nunca me habría imaginado que ese pasaporte fuese falso...imaginate...terminé haciendo lo que ahora supongo tenia planeado tu secuestrador.

-Si

-¿Estas segura ? es decir regresar... alla está ese tipo.

-Esa es una de las razones por lo que necesito volver. Necesito saber que sucedió con él y deseo tanto ver a mi familia. Todos ellos deben pensar que me sucedió lo peor y que nunca volveré...mi madre... Allá tengo mi vida, mis amigos y él.

-¿El? ¿A quién te refieres?

-Al hombre que amo. El amor de mi vida...Necesito verlo y decirle lo que pasó con nuestro hijo...aunque no estoy segura y quizás debiera callar...probablemente lo sepa...no lo sé.

-Entiendo...no será una buena noticia...Yo, sabía que algún dia esto sucedería, pero me rehusaba a aceptarlo- dijo con su voz ahogada- Sabía que este momento tarde o temprano llegaría, pero me encariñe tanto contigo que pretendía que te quedaras conmigo, sin embargo debo entender que debes irte y seguir con tu vida...reencontrarte con él y tratar de tener un poco de felicidad. Quiero decirte que todo el tiempo que te tuve aqui ha sido maravilloso- Sus ojos brillaban por retener sus lágrimas- Ese amor que por circunstancias del destino dejaste en América, ahora que lo recuerdo... los primeros días cuando no podías dormir y mi madre cuidaba de ti, en medio de tu sopor te escuchaba mencionar un nombre "Terry", luego no volvías a nombrarlo ¿Es él?- Candy asintió.

Pierre estuvo por unos segundos pensativo- Qué bonito ser amado así de esa manera con tanta devoción y conese amor tan puro y limpio a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, pero... ¿No has pensado en que talvez las cosas pudieran haber cambiado...que ya no piensa igual? Han sido muchos meses y el pudiera haberte...

-¿Olvidado? ¿Eso quieres decir?

-Bueno, Sí

-... No, bueno quiero... necesito pensar que no- Candy sintió un dolor en su pecho al reconocer todo el tiempo ausente, pero confiaba en Terrya sin embargo a su mente vino la hermosa Susanna.

Cuatro meses después de la sentencia de Neal

-Señor Granchester...Lamento interrumpirle, pero afuera está Susanna y dice que le urge hablar con usted...que no se irá hasta que la escuche...que es algo de vida o muerte.

-¿De vida o muerte? – Dijo con fastidio-Susanna debió ser actriz, habría sido muy buena.

-¿Qué le digo?

\- Esta bien, por favor hágala pasar...veré cuál es ese asunto de vida o muerte- se levantó impaciente, estaba tan cansado que lo último que querría ver era a Susanna.

-Terry...perdona que te moleste, pero estoy desesperada...y solo tú puedes ayudarme, por favor.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Terry rodando sus ojos mientras ella permaneció inmóvil en el centro de la oficina- ¡Habla de una vez! no tengo tanto tiempo Susanna.

-Terry...me da mucha pena contigo, pero...seré directa...No tengo dinero...y tú eres la única persona que me puede ayudar- El entrecerró sus ojos- Oh por favor no me mal intérpretes, no te estoy pidiendo dinero...¡Que pena!... yo...sé que tu no me puedes perdonar por lo que hice pero por favor dame una última oportunidad de trabajo y te prometo que...

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo voy a hacer? - la interrumpió bruscamente mientras caminaba de nuevo a su escritorio- Susanna, fui muy claro contigo...debiste pensar en todo, en las consecuencias de tus actos. Lo siento pero no puedo integrarte.

-Pero Terry, deberías considerar todo lo que dejé en este lugar, mis esfuerzos, entregué mucho para que se levantara...he sido una buena trabajadora, fui eficiente y de eso no puedes quejarte nunca. Por favor deja de castigarme por un problema personal...Yo puedo llevar la empresa aun cuando no estés, así podrías viajar sin problemas mientras me ocupo de todo...te prometo que no me meteré más en tu vida.

-Asi es...mezclaste las cosas personales con el trabajo...tú lo hiciste...No Susanna...lo siento.

-Apuesto que esa mujer que ahora es tu asistente, no hace ni la mitad de lo que soy capaz

-Te equivocas...Flavia es muy eficiente. En todo este tiempo ha sido una muy buena colaboradora y no puedo quejarme de ella ni de su trabajo.

-Con que ahora es Flavia - su voz sonaba molesta.

-Ese es su nombre...

-Por supuesto que sé su nombre, pero no me interesa saber lo buena que es.

-¿Entonces? No entiendo por qué tu actitud y esa cara...

-Sabes bien que es lo que pienso. ...Esa tipa es muy coqueta y muy guapa...y...seguramente tú y ella terminarán...

\- ¡Basta! - le interrumpió, el ceño fruncido de Terry evidenciaba su profunda molestia-Siempre mal interpretas mis acciones. Es un error muy grande que tú no sepas distinguir los limites. Los míos contigo siempre fueron muy claros.

\- ¿Sigues esperando que vuelva Candy? Deberías olvidarla de una vez... tú eres un hombre y no por mucho tiempo soportarás tu soledad.

-¡Que equivocada estas! ... Definitivamente contigo pierdo mi caballerosidad y gentileza.. terminas siempre sacándome la piedra...Por lo visto nunca cambiarás. Vienes aquí suplicando una oportunidad de trabajo, pero no dejas de ser inmensamente molesta y fastidiosa. Entiende que no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida y si me permites tengo cosas importantes que hacer- djo señalando la salida.

Susanna le pidió perdón casi de rodillas y todo cambio cuando ella le dijo:

-Terry...¡Estoy embarazada!- y desde entonces volvió a la inmobiliaria, pero no como su asistente, no. Terry no jugaba con los puestos de la inmobiliaria, ni con las personas menos cuando demostraban su eficiencia. Era un hombre muy decidido y muy serio en esos asuntos. Susanna se mordió la lengua, era eso o nada.

Así pasaron los dias y los meses hasta que llegó el momento de dar a luz. Fue un niño hermoso y al parecer la maternidad la estaba cambiando y esa mujer era agradable.

-Hola Terry ¿Como estás?-saludó sonriente al encontrarse con Terry en el pasillo. Habia decidido llevar al niño a la inmobiliaria para que Claudeth lo conociera.

-Susanna...

-Disculpa Terry, pero quería presentárselo a Claudeth. Espero no te moleste...

-No, claro que no- dijo mientras daba una mirada al niño envuelto en una pequeña sábana de color azul cielo.

-¿No te parece un niño hermoso? Miralo, es una personita maravillosa-Los recuerdos vinieron. Candy y el bebé que ella esperaba, ese niño que habia muerto. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero las lágrimas fueron retenidas.

-Sí, es muy hermoso- extendió su mano para tocar sus deditos- ¿Has hablado con su padre? pienso que deberia hacerse cargo de su hijo y no dejarte toda la responsabilidad.

-No...ya te he dicho que no quiere saber nada ni de mí ni de su hijo...si no quiso antes menos ahora...No le voy a pedir nada.

-Considero que debes entablar una demanda de paternidad...no importa que no quiera saber de tí y que ya no te ame, piensa en tu hijo...necesitas ayuda y él tiene la obligación de ayudarte.

-Eso fue un error Terry...me sentía muy sola después que tú...Bueno pensaré en tus palabras... debo irme...no quiero que me tome la tarde ...hasta luego.

Candy esperaba no tener problemas a su regreso con respecto al pasaporte. Total de esa forma salió sin problema alguno. Así que muy temprano esa mañana emprendió su viaje para Nueva York. Se despidió de Angela y Pierre se ofreció acompañarla. En el Aeropuerto se despidieron y ella le reiteró su agradecimiento y una promesa de que cuando llegara se comunicaría. Durante el recorrido en el avión pensó en tantas cosas: ¿cómo debía presentarse? ¿Donde ir primeramente? ¿Que pensaran al verla?. Horas después cuando ya estaba en la gran Ciudad hizo su llamada a Francia y decidió que iría a la inmobiliaria a verlo. Todo estaba igual, como si el tiempo no había pasado, nada había cambiado y así esperaba que tampoco el corazón y los sentimientos de Terry–_Necesito tanto verte mi amor...Terry, Terry_\- sonrió con solo la idea de tenerle frente a ella.

-Buen dia Señora, ¿Puede decirle al Señor Terence Granchester que...No, mejor ¿puedo pasar?

-Me temo que no será posible...pero,... espere yo la conozco ... ¿Acaso es usted ...si, usted era la novia del jefe, no es así? Pero tengo entendido que estaba desaparecida.

-Bueno...Si, pero yo...

\- Señorita...él se fue hace media hora, parece que no se sentía bien. Le diré algo que debe saber...Desde que usted desapareció ese hombre es un alma en pena. Tengo tantos años de trabajar aquí. Lo conozco de muy jovencito, se la pasa de cabeza en la oficina y en varias ocasiones lo he visto muy triste con sus ojos enrojecidos.

-¡Pobre amor mío! – dijo la rubia y la mujer mayor suspiró-¿Usted sabe si puedo encontrarlo en su mismo departamento?

-Sí,... ¿Ira a verlo?- preguntó ensimismada la mujer-¡Ay pero que pregunta tan tonta la mía!... disculpe mi intromisión, pero vaya, vaya...haga que ese hombre vuelva a sonreír.

_-¡Por favor, por favor Dios...que Terry este aquí...!_\- susurraba en el trayecto mientras cubría sus manos heladas por el frio. Cuando llegó al lugar que ya conocía, dió unos golpecitos timidos a la puerta, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza porque vería al amor de su vida. la puerta fue abierta inmediatamente

-¿Tú?- el rostro desencajado de susanna al ver a Candy allí a unos pasos

-¡Susanna!... pero ¿Qué...Qué haces aquí?

-Esa pregunta debo hacerla yo... ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - hablaba casi en susurro -Oh si claro, ya te aburriste de hacer el papel de la desaparecida y ahora vienes a perturbarnos. Candy si tuvieras un poco de consideración y de dignidad y si en verdad amas a Terry como dices...vete...ya mucho daño nos has hecho.

Candy dirigió una mirada interrogante al niño que cargaba - .¿Tú y él?

-Es nuestro hijo... de Terry y mío... ¿Entiendes por que tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí? Terry ha logrado ser feliz...Nosotros al fin somos muy felices ... le he dado la familia que siempre ha querido...así que por favor lárgate ¿pensaste que te iba a esperar toda la vida hasta que quisieras volver? por favor...él es un hombre y necesitaba mucho amor y atención.

-Claro y tú muy caritativa te apiadaste de su necesidad...te aprovéchaste.. - Candy aún se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, susanna no la dejaría pasar por nada del mundo.

-Déjalo en paz de una vez- le recriminó entre dientes-... ¡Déjalo ahora que ha logrado ser feliz! no nos merecemos que vuelvas a interferir en nuestras vidas. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste.

Candy no podía creerlo y aunque quiso escucharlo de la propia boca de Terry simplemente no tenía las fuerzas, pues sabia del amor de Susanna hacia él y obvio la relación que sostuvieron en el pasado pudo volver- Será mejor que me vaya, siento mucho haber molestado y tienes razón...No tengo nada que hacer en este lugar...adiós.

-¿Quién es Susanna?- se escuchó su voz desde el interior y antes que pudiera notarla dió la vuelta y se marchó enseguida , tomó un taxi inmediatamente

-Nadie de importancia Terry es solo... un mendigo que pedía un poco de dinero.

Pasaría la noche en un hotel para luego viajar a Chicago la mañana siguiente. En la soledad de la habitación no hacía más que pensar en las palabras de Susanna.

-Pierre tenía razón...el tiempo es cruel y Terry...No puedo aceptar que haya cambiado...He sido una tonta pensando en que Terry me esperaría. Después de todo...No puedo entenderte a Terry. Todo fue un espejismo...pensé estúpidamente ...pero no puedo reclamar nada...tu tenías derecho, pero y ¿yo? mientras lo único que hice siempre es pensar en ti, nombrarte sin saber quién eras porque mi corazón siempre supo de tí, siempre supo tu nombre...Todo lo fuiste para mi, mis ansias de vivir, mis anhelos, ahora no tengo nada...fue un error buscarte, quizás no, ahora sé que eres feliz, pero me cuesta tanto aceptar que... que tú y ella esten juntos...Que hayas vuelto a tocarla -¿Dónde está el hombre que creí que me amaba? ese que me acaban de decir que me ha extrañado...Para tí fue tan fácil olvidarme, un hijo Terry, tienes un hijo con Susanna y yo no he hecho más que el ridiculo presentándome asi de repente sin saber que habias hecho tu vida. Te escuché tan sereno, tan contento allí, con tu familia...No, no tengo derecho de quitarte lo más bello de tu vida...Susanna tiene razón...Debo dejarte en paz y dejar que vivan sus vidas... dejarte en mi pasado- sus lágrimas cayeron y una mueca que no llegó a ser sonrisa salió de sus labios ...Tienes un niño muy hermoso y estoy segura que serás un buen Padre, como lo habrías sido con nuestro hijito. Nuestro hijito Terry, nuestro hijo... nunca estará... mereces ser feliz...Tu hijo los necesita a los dos juntos y yo no tengo nada...Adiós Terry.

En menos de tres horas ya estaba en Chicago, en las puertas de la mansión de sus Tíos. Se detuvo un momento para deleitar su vista con la hermosura de ese lugar, sonrió olvidando todo lo que le encogía su corazón. La casa donde se dirigía la tarde que desapareció.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!- exclamaron llenos de emoción-Candy mi niña

Candy se lanzó a los brazos de ambos que la abrazaron al mismo tiempo- ¡No saben cuánto los extrañé! Tía Jazmín, Tío.

Jazmín no podía hablar por las lágrimas que tenía atorada -Yo también te he extrañado tanto mi niña...¡No podía creer cuando tu Tío me dijo que lo habías llamado hija!... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?

-Les aseguro que estoy bien, de verdad...por suerte estuve con personas muy amables que me trataron muy bien.

-Gracias a Dios que ha sido así mi pequeña Candy.

-Tío ¿Hablaste con Mamá?

-Sí, pero no le conté todo, es decir no de tí.

-Pero...

\- Ellos están esperando en mi despacho impaciente y con mil preguntas en sus caras.

-¿Ellos?

-También esta Anthony

-¿Anthony? pretendía llamarlo luego que hablara con Mamá.

-¡No es necesario! Él está ahora trabajando en Chicago para estar cerca de tu madre.

-Oh, bien...eso es maravilloso...y que bueno que mi hermano estará presente... ¿Ella está bien de salud?

-Muy bien Candy...no te preocupes por eso...

-Entonces es momento... ¡Quiero verlos!- Candy se encaminaba al despacho y Jazmín no quitaba la mirada de encima de la Rubia. Tenía tantos deseos de decirle que era ella su Madre, pero no, no era el momento. Debía seguir callando. Albert percibió su inquietud y tomo de las manos apretándole, dándole fortaleza y comprensión.

-Por favor mujer...Candy está bien, mejor vamos y acompañémosle a su reencuentro con los demás... ¿no la ves sonriente como siempre? eso es lo que importa ahora.

-¡Tienes razón!

Fue un encuentro emotivo. Ross y Anthony nunca perdieron la esperanza de volver a verla, pero tenerla de frente allí con ellos, eso era algo indescriptible para sus corazones. Anthony no podía esconder sus lágrimas y lloró en el regazo de Candy. Su madre no paraba de besar su rostro. Conoció al pequeño hijo de su Tío y los felicitó . Cenaron y charlaron de las cosas pasadas las cuales contarlas ahora era una carga menos pesada.

Se organizó una pequeña reunión con la Familia y los primos que al saber de la noticia no dudaron en hacer sus preparativos para viajar a Chicago y darle la bienvenida a la realizarian una pequeña misa de agradecimiento. Todos estaban muy contentos después de más de un año de ausencia.

Continuará


	11. Chapter 11

Poco tiempo después, todos reunidos, se encontraban disfrutando de su compañía; felices de tenerla con ellos y saberla sana y salva. Candy seria siempre como esa hermanita menor que debían cuidar y luego con sus vidas hechas continuaron protegiéndola de cualquier miserable que quisiera hacerle daño, cosa que no sucedió cuando ella decidió casarse con Neal, se frustraron por no poder hacer nada, conocían bien cómo se las gastaba Lagan y de sus garras no pudieron salvarla.

A la distancia y con la mirada absorta en los movimientos de los jóvenes, Jazmín seguía cada paso y gesto de Candy, recordando aquellos días cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes con grandes sueños y aspiraciones en la Gran Ciudad de Nueva York. La primera vez que la conoció, desde niña muy encantadora y hermosa de unos verdes ojos chispeantes llenos de vida. Una media sonrisa salió de su rostro evocada por sus pensamientos, no era extraño que la quisieran tanto si ella misma desde entonces se le arraigo un profundo amor y cariño, sin saberlo y ahora por aquello que dicen "el llamado de la Sangre". Los días aquellos ya solo eran un pasado triste, el dolor anidado en su pecho, ya no dolía tanto, quizás estaba quedándose dormido, callado por tantos años. Sin apenas poderlas detener, un par de lágrima rodó sobre sus mejillas y al instante, el rastro que dejaba desapareció inmediatamente antes que su esposo pudiera notarlas. No quería darle más preocupaciones y había decidido callar para siempre, callar que la hija que una mala mujer le había robado, su amada Sophia Anderson, era Candy. Lo haría si eso significaba evitar más dolores en la vida de ella.

Cargaba al pequeño hijo de sus Tíos y la escena para Jazmín le hizo conmoverse aún más.

Candy sentía que cada latido de su corazón era un golpe fuerte cargado de dolor, el latido de aquel pedacito de su carne que nunca conocerá, ya no existía ese latido dentro de ella. Giró su mirada y se topó con los azules ojos de Jazmín e inmediatamente su tristeza se tornaba por una sonrisa, haciéndole saber que era un poco feliz por ellos.

Candy siguió contemplando al niño y su semblante se mostraba sereno. Jazmín sabía que aún ella sufría la pérdida de su hijo, su silencio por ello podía reconocerlo. Por muchos años vivió con esa espina en su corazón y su situación resultó distinta. Jazmín daría lo que fuera por no verla sufrir más, no, no más, su sufrimiento no tenía ni una pizca de esperanzas.

Archie luchaba por mantenerse fuerte, pero no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron al escuchar esa historia que hasta hace pocos instantes era desconocida. Stear y Patricia estaban junto a él y también le resultaba increíble todo.

Antes de la cena Annie estuvo conversando con Candy, tenían tantas cosas de que hablar, pero en un momento como ese no sería suficiente para ponerse al día, sin embargo estaba intrigada porque la ausencia de Terry era tan notoria y desató preguntas en Annie, Candy tuvo que hablarle en pequeños rasgos lo que había pasado.

\- ¡Tengo que irme Candy! - Me he disculpado con tu madre y los demás por las prisas...Me encantaría estar un poco más, pero ya lo sabes, tengo mis responsabilidades amiga, ahora que soy una mujer casada mi vida es distinta- dijo sonriente y tranquila pese a que en realidad se sentía incomoda por la mirada inquisidora de Archie.

-No pensé que te fueras tan pronto, pero por supuesto que lo entiendo...Tuve esa vida Annie, en la que quise ser...

-Por favor Candy...no recuerdes esos malos momentos, no te hacen bien.

-Sí, eso ya es pasado...y cambiando de tema Annie ¿puedo preguntarte algo? quizás suene tonto a juzgar por ti, no tengo dudas... solo quiero escucharlo de tí, pero... ¿Eres feliz con Scott? - Annie no se sorprendía por la pregunta y entendía la preocupación de Candy, pero permaneció uno segundos en silencio antes de responder. Esto hizo que Candy se sintiera apenada por su intromisión – disculpa yo, por favor no me hagas caso...

-No te preocupes Candy, amiga, sí, soy muy feliz, tengo una familia y ahora tú que estás aquí, ¿Qué más puedo pedirle a la vida? no puedo serlo más- Candy sonrió antes sus palabras y Annie continuó- siempre tuve la esperanza de que te volvería a ver aun cuando todo parecía imposible y cuando supe que estabas aquí no te imaginas la desesperación que me atacó por venir enseguida sin importarme nada, pero ahora que ya te he visto, es momento de irme...además aunque me has invitado...ésta es una reunión familiar y yo no soy parte de esta Familia.

\- ¡No digas eso Annie! tú eres como mi hermana y créeme que jamás habría deseado que las cosas entre tú y Archie...cambiaran - viró su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su primo y esquivó la suya sintiéndose descubierto- Aun así serás siempre mi gran amiga...Tú y Patty serán siempre parte de mi vida, mis amigas y mis hermanas.

-Tú lo ves Asi Candy y le doy gracias a Dios por tu amistad...Claro que sí, siempre seremos las inseparables amigas, pese a que ahora no soy parte del equipo; eso no cambia en nada las cosas, nuestra relación como amiga... Candy, hablando de nuevo de Terry, perdóname pero ¿Que vas a hacer? Tú, es momento de que seas feliz Candy...te mereces la felicidad, esa que se te ha negado, por favor, habla con Terry...dale la oportunidad de que te explique las cosas.

-Perdóname Annie, pero no necesito que Terry me explique nada...sé muy bien como son las cosas. Solo te pido por favor que ustedes continúen igual, como si no saben nada, yo sé que no podré estar todo el tiempo escondiéndome, pero quiero pensar bien las cosas por un tiempo antes de tomar una decisión.

\- ¿Y mientras? el tiempo pasa y en cualquier momento se enterará. Lo conoces Candy y, entonces habrás perdido todo lo que construyeron.

\- ¿Construimos? Ya no hay nada de eso. El amor que hubo entre nosotros, se acabó...

\- ¿Por tu parte? Tú lo das por terminado sin pedir explicaciones...Estoy segura que debe de haber un malentendido en todo esto, pero si no abres el campo no sabrás nunca que es lo que sucedió. No tendrás la explicación que mereces...- Annie y Patty hasta el momento eran las únicas personas al tanto de la situación, pero Annie se sintió en la obligación de hacerla recapacitar, no es que Patty le importara nada, pues lo intentó, pero conocía la testarudez de Candy y sabía que no conseguiría nada.

Candy negó con la cabeza - Quizás deba pedirle que me explique por qué volvió con Susana después de todas las veces que me mostró su indiferencia con ella. ¿Será posible que solo fue apariencias?

-No hagas conjeturas sin sentido...

-No son conjeturas sin sentido...entre ellos hubo más que una simple relación de novios y hasta en cierta medida es normal que, ellos hayan vuelto...

-No lo es...y me parece que hablas de otra persona...él no juega con esas cosas Candy, búscalo y habla con él...hazlo al menos para que puedas estar en paz contigo misma, si no lo haces te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida. El amor de ustedes no puede acabar así y sabes que tengo razón...siempre estarás pensando que debiste hacerlo, no dejes pasar mucho tiempo- Candy quedó pensativa y sin decir nada - Bueno...ahora si debo irme Candy... Scott me envió un mensaje, me está esperando. Espero volver a verte ahora que estoy viviendo en Chicago, quizás tengamos un tiempo para encontrarnos y tomarnos un café para charlar.

-Claro Annie, y por favor hazle llegar mis saludos a Scott. Dile que tu hermana espera que te haga muy feliz...si no lo hace, se las verá conmigo muy seriamente- Annie sonrió ante los gestos graciosos de Candy.

Candy se quedó por un momento allí donde se había despedido de Annie mientras pensaba en sus palabras. Quizás tenía razón. Durante estuvo con Terry siempre le demostró su amor plenamente, pero volvían sus recuerdos y pensaba en ellos cuando vivieron juntos en la época en que ella estaba casada con Neal.

Luego de un rato los empleados llevaron a los niños a sus habitaciones y los demás continuaron charlando en el salón.

Durante la cena cuando todos estaban en la mesa. Albert ya había notado que algo no andaba bien. Terry no estaba presente y desde que Candy regresó no había hablado de él en lo absoluto, ella que solía a hablar de él cada instante. Así que, aprovechando que se dirigía a tomar una copa de vino, se acercó a Candy que tomaba un pastelillo.

-Candy...

-¡Tío Albert!- se giró para verle.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Terry? ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿Será que tuvo algún contratiempo? - Sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que dar una explicación así que no tenía caso posponer el asunto.

-Eh, no...

-Voy a llamarlo...quizás pueda ayudarle en algo.

-No, no es necesario Tío...

-¿Por qué no? ¿Viene en camino? mejor así, mandaré por él enseguida.

-Tío... Terry no sabe que he vuelto...y no quiero que lo sepa.

Albert mostró su sorpresa- ¡No estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada! ¿Qué sucede? Ya me imaginaba que algo no estaba bien ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

-Luego me contactaré con él...por ahora...no quiero hablar del asunto...- dijo desviando su mirada.

-No me ocultes nada Candy... ¿Que pasa entre ustedes? He permitido que hagas lo que tú decides porque te respeto y porque no eres una niña, sino una mujer con una autosuficiencia bien remarcada. Si necesitas hablar aquí estoy por si deseas el consejo de un amigo, no soy bueno en esos menesteres y aunque no soy un anciano, mis años me ayudan a ver la vida con más claridad y tener un concepto más amplio de la situación. Ven, vamos a mi despacho allí podemos a hablar tranquilamente.

-No...

-Vamos y deja de ser testaruda- el tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al lugar, continuó- ¿y bien? Dime cual es el asunto ahora, no me parece justo lo que haces...Terry te ha extrañado tanto y lo más lógico es que estén juntos, ustedes se aman y no entiendo tu actitud, sabes que esos días fueron muy difíciles para todos y Terry estuvo siempre al pendiente. Paso algún tiempo en Chicago esperando noticia tuya. Ni un solo instante dejó de preguntar por ti, de indagar, preguntar incluso fue quien contrató un investigador privado y pudo dar con tu paradero en Connecticut, todo eso logró convencerme de que entre ustedes había un sentimiento muy fuerte y que te ama verdaderamente. ...pero, si tú has dejado de quererlo puedo entender tu actitud. El tiempo pasó y quizás tus sentimientos cambiaron, conociste a otras personas y es normal que otro haya ganado tu corazón.

\- ¡No, claro que no! mi única preocupación era recuperar mi vida y volver y puede que sea todo, así como lo cuentas ¿seguir amándolo?, sí, no voy a negar que sigue estando en mi corazón, mi falta de memoria no hizo que dejara de amarlo...pero lo has dicho, ha pasado el tiempo y con ello muchas cosas cambian y se olvidan...

\- ¡Habla claro entonces! - agitó su mano ofuscado por su tozudez y con la otra daba un sorbo de su copa que había llevado. Candy dió un profundo respiro como si le doliera el pecho.

\- Te mentiría si te dijera que lo he olvidado...no es así, el sigue estando presente en mi como la primera vez, mucho más...No les he dicho nada a ustedes, incluso solo Patty y Annie sabe hasta ahora, pero antes de venir a Chicago estuve en Nueva York- el hombre la observó y frunció el ceño- Tenía tantas ganas de verlo que me sobrepasaban las ansias, quería decirle cuanto lo había extrañado y que nunca lo dejé de amar... ni un solo instante, que aún sin memoria el existía en mi corazón. Quería que fuera el primero en saber sobre mi regreso, darle la sorpresa y que me recibiera en sus brazos, pero...-Albert siguió observándola sin ánimos de interrumpir –... pero fui yo quien terminó por sorprenderse, debí pensar que no siempre los sentimientos estarán allí aguardando y que la vida sigue su curso, no se detiene. Terry siguió con su vida, ahora lo sé y voy a respetar esa situación ¿Puedo culparlo? no, no puedo culparlo por eso...el siguió su vida... Él, está otra vez con Susana- dijo rápidamente en un murmullo sin fuerzas.

\- ¿Con Susana? ¿Terry te dijo eso? - se acercó.

-No, no, Terry ni siquiera se dió cuenta que estaba allí...pero ella me lo dijo... estaba allí, en su departamento y no solo eso, hay algo mucho más delicado y más fuerte que hace que yo deba alejarme para siempre. No puedo soportar que él y Susana estén juntos otra vez, así sea por parte de ella la verdad es que... tienen un hijo

\- ¿Un hijo? - Albert se aturdió sin decir más palabras- ¡Eso no es cierto Candy! ¿Todo eso te dijo Susana?- Ella asintió

\- ¿Te das cuenta como me siento? Es por eso que no puedo permitir que me busque, por eso es que no deseo que sepa que estoy aquí...No puedo verlo...si eso pasa ¿qué voy a hacer? no, no si yo hubiese sabido que eso era así no habría vuelto.

-Por favor deja de decir tonterías Candy...

-No puedo aparecerme en su vida y decirle: "Terry estoy aquí he vuelto, ni Susana ni tu hijo me importa, hazlos a un lado" no, Terry no me pertenece.

-... ¡Estas equivocada! - y debías haberlo aclarado en el momento. No puedes dar por hecho algo que Terry no te ha dicho porque si es así, debe decírtelo. Ustedes no se han visto por meses, antes de todo esto eran novios ¿No es así? hasta ibas a darle un hijo y lo normal era pedir una explicación, sea lo que sea, era enfrentarlo. Escucha lo que te voy a decir...recuerda muy bien Candy que Susana no es de confiar. Tú misma lo sabes y no puedes creerle todo. Ustedes merecen al menos hablar para aclarar las cosas. Te juro que si yo sabría de esto, no estuviese apelando a un reencuentro entre ustedes y sería la primera persona en ir a reclamarle y decirle que se aleje para siempre de ti.

-Podría irme ahora mismo a Sao Paulo nuevamente y olvidar...una vez lo hice...

-No... ¿Huir otra vez? tú no puedes darte por vencida Candy, si es así me sentiré verdaderamente un fracaso...porque mis palabras son echadas en saco roto. Porque entonces no sabes enfrentar los problemas de la manera que se deben enfrentar y todo lo que aquellas personas te inculcaron lo olvidaste.

Candy sabía a quienes se refería. Ella nunca había vuelto a las zonas rurales de Escocia donde vivió por cuatro años hasta los seis. Vió al cielo cubierto de nubes gruesas y eso le trajo recuerdos de aquellos ancianos que la cuidaron con amor y demostraron que la amaban al desprenderse de ella para no arrastrarla a una vida miserable, sin futuro. Eran viejos y muy pobres, sí, pero muy ricos en sus enseñanzas. El esfuerzo y la valentía ante la vida fueron las últimas palabras que ellos le dijeron, cuando la dejaron ir- Candy debes demostrar todo eso y ser mucho más.

\- No si tenga las fuerzas...No sé si soportaría verlo con su hijo mientras yo ni siquiera pude conocer al mío...mientras es feliz yo me consumiré cada día pensando en lo que no pudo ser...yo no quiero sentir odio hacia él

-Tú no puedes, el también sufrió y de algo puedo estar muy seguro sin temor a equivocarme Candy, que Terry sufría mucho por ti y por el hijo de ustedes.

\- Su sentir no puede ser el mismo que yo siento...

-No digas eso. Ahora estas llenas de mucho dolor y eso te hace parecer una persona egoísta y rencorosa... eso está muy mal...tú no eres así.

Sonrió con amargura - Hay cosas que no las puedo borrar. Ellos tuvieron una relación muy fuerte, vivieron juntos por mucho tiempo y bueno quizás el estar solo y ella allí, todo volvió, no podía pedirle a Terry que me esperara toda la vida.

-Sigo pensando en que debes hablar con Terry, si él está con esa mujer pues que te lo diga de frente y después si lo es...entonces debes olvidarlo para siempre Candy, debes arrancártelo del alma, de la vida y de tu corazón definitivamente para que puedas seguir adelante, pero es completo no a medias, no encerrándote en tu cuarto y negarte a vivir, porque con eso no vas a solucionar nada ¿entiendes? después de eso, lo que decidas te apoyaré, pero por favor no huyas.

\- ¿Qué les dirás a los demás? ellos deben tener claro del porqué de tu decisión. Recuerda que son muy amigos.

**Inicio Flash back**

Durante el embarazo se había acercado a Terry. Aunque después de un par de desavenencias en contra de Flavia, sus celos con la asistente aparentemente se habían disipado. Cuando nació su hijo hizo todo lo posible para que Terry conociera a Edward y no se equivocó cuando había intuido que lo miraba con ternura, Susana pensó entonces que su lado paternal aun no descubierta estaba aflorando y pensó en la manera de que Terry se involucrara con ella y el niño. Sería poco a poco, de manera amistosa, usando sus armas, sus encantos, todo lo que estuviera en sus manos con el objetivo de volver a atraparlo y esta vez estaba segura que lo haría definitivamente. Susana nunca supo nada sobre el embarazo de Candy y seguía pensando que su desaparición había sido por su iniciativa, aunque le dijeran lo contrario para ella, Candy representaba la desgracia de Terry. Todo iba bien, sus planes marchaban a la perfección y él había vuelto a ser el hombre amable y considerado con ella, pero esa tarde fue inesperada y estaba segura que todo había terminado, no contó con que ella apareciera de nuevo en sus vidas e ideó inmediatamente lo bajo y lo peor, ahora tendría que sostener su mentira quien sabe hasta cuándo y de qué manera o decir la verdad. Esa tarde en la que Candy llegó, Susana había salido a dar un paseo con su bebe, había sido todo premeditado. Acomodo al niño en la carriola, tomo un taxi y se fue. En el lugar que estaba era mucho más cercano el departamento de él, un pequeño parque en el centro del residencial. La zona era conocida por ella y una hora antes en la que se suponía pasaría por allí, ella ya estaba al pendiente de todo a su alrededor; cualquiera diría que alerta y preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder por Edward. Susana no estaba segura, pero si se presentaba el momento no lo iba a desaprovechar y así fue, las cosas no pudieron salir mejor. Su intención era acercarse más a Terry, lograr que se conmoviera con su hijo y poco a poco ganar terreno. Apelaba a los deseos de Terry de ser Padre y que Edward se ganara el corazón de su antiguo amor, sin embargo, jamás pensó que ella apareciera así de la nada.

Anteriormente esa Tarde ya había anunciado que no era buena y una brisa ligera empezó a caer.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! exclamó agitando su mano aparentemente asombrada por su presencia.

\- ¿Susana? – Frenó el auto y salió inmediatamente- Susana, ¿no te parece que estas siendo muy imprudente? El clima no es muy bueno para tu hijo y eso podría perjudicarlo mucho.

-...Sí, bueno no pensé que pasaría esto, pero tienes razón será mejor que me vaya enseguida...-tomó la carriola y la empujó a unos pasos de distancia de Terry- hasta luego

\- ¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas? - Terry viró a su alrededor. Sabía que Susana dadas las circunstancias había vendido su auto para sostenerse cuando estuvo sin trabajo- No puedo dejar que te vayas así...y sabes que te tomara algún tiempo tomar un taxi...eso sería demasiado tarde. Entra al auto te llevare al departamento, es mucho más seguro para tu hijo.

-Gracias Terry...en verdad es una pena molestarte...de verdad, yo puedo tomar un taxi...

-Bueno tómalo de esta manera...lo hago por tu hijo- trataba de persuadirla por su indecisión fingida- así que sube pronto de una vez, no te quedes parada allí.

Su mente se ilusionaba. Mientras el auto avanzaba y el poco trayecto que paso se sintió de nuevo en las nubes siendo atendido por Terry. La preocupación por Edward era sincera y según sus percepciones, estaba cerca de que las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Un poco más, solo un poco más de trabajo y Terry volvería a estar junto ella. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Una vez ya en el departamento

-He sido una tonta poniendo en peligro la salud de Edward, por lo visto no solo tendrá la falta de su Padre, temo fallar, no soy una buena madre...

-No digas eso, ninguna mujer nace con un manual en mano de cómo serlo, pero si, deberías tener un poco más de cuidado, tu hijo es muy pequeño y debes de ser más prudente.

-De nuevo muchas gracias Terry... eres un hombre maravilloso y de verdad que viendo tu preocupación y tus palabras... tú, tú si serias un padre ejemplar...- las palabras de Susana fueron dichas intencionalmente. Terry las percibió, pero no le tomo mayor importancia.

-Deja de agradecer tanto...ya te he dicho que ha sido por tu hijo... considero que cualquier persona haría lo mismo al ver a alguien en tu situación- En ese instante giro para ver a Susana y su hijo, la imagen permitió recrear en su mente a Candy cargando el suyo y él abrazándolos con ternura- su rostro se ensombreció por los recuerdos y pensó para sí mismo "No puedo saber si seré un buen Padre, solo sé que ese día seré el más feliz de los hombres"

Susana sintió que sus entrañas se retorcieron, Terry deseaba tener una Familia propia, hijos, pero nunca los deseos con ella y eso siempre lo supo. Pensó en su crueldad. Susana nunca escucho "Un te amo" de sus labios y eso le corroía el alma –Pero ella no está aquí y sigo teniendo el campo libre...debo aprovecharlo al máximo...esa tonta, ya no volverá- sonrió tranquilamente.

-Por favor siéntate que prepararé un poco de Té... ¿gustas?

-Si, por favor...es perfecto para aplacar el frio- comentó llevándose a la mejilla una mano fría- tengo los dedos un poco entumidos...ojalá pase pronto.

-Buscaré algo para que entres en calor y para Edward- observó al niño y era muy parecido a Susana- ¿Sabes que Edward es idéntico a ti?

\- ¿Tú crees? pienso que es muy parecido a... ese mal hombre- dijo con dificultad bajando su rostro.

\- ¿No has contactado con él? – Ella negó con su cabeza- Debes hacerlo cumplir con sus obligaciones... ¿Qué es lo que esperas Susana? puedo buscar un abogado para que te asesore en este caso.

-No, no... Es decir, sí, lo que pasa es que... sé que está de viaje y mi orgullo es más grande que mi necesidad, pero tomare en cuenta tus palabras...

-No debe haber pretextos en estos casos. No sé cómo puede haber tipos así, sin una pizca de compasión por un hijo, su sangre. No entiendo cómo has podido involucrarte con un hombre sin escrúpulos, los abandono y no haces nada porque se esfuerce en ayudarte, pienso que no fuiste ni estás siendo lo suficientemente juiciosa para con el futuro de tu hijo...ve y reclama sus derechos...no le dejes a su buena suerte, Susana. Debes pensar en tu hijo, que es lo más importante en tu vida.

-Tienes razón... ¡Es un insensato! y yo una tonta- dijo con aparente tristeza- Terry te diré algo, pero no lo tomes a mal...ha sido una lástima que tú no hayas sido el padre de Edward...sabes que siempre quise que tú y yo tuviéramos un hijo, pero nunca lo permite...yo, yo habría sido muy feliz... ¿No crees que aún estamos a tiempo de intentarlo Terry?

Terry se levantó como si lo empujaran bruscamente - ¡No digas tonterías Susana! o pensaré entonces que lo tuyo con ese hombre fue un momento de juego que dio rienda a una pasión sin control por despecho ¿Es así? – Susana no encontró las palabras adecuadas que pudiera defenderla- si ese ha sido el caso, has hecho mal por no cuidarte y traer al mundo un hijo despreciado por su padre.

-Yo...

-No digas nada. Solo tú sabes las razones, pero ten en cuenta que tu hijo esta y es algo que no lo puedes revertir...ahora sí, voy a preparar el Té...enseguida vuelvo... Ponte cómoda.

Y fue en ese instante que Candy apareció.

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de haberla echado, pensaba en una serie de cosas. Susana temía que la descubriera y perdiera todo lo que había logrado, estar de nuevo cerca de Terry, era algo invaluable y si lo había conseguido ahora no perdería esa posición. Realmente Susana pensaba que podía tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos, su obsesión estaba creciendo y no había cambiado nada, solo bastó ver a Candy para sacar su verdadera personalidad.

Terry por su parte mantenía comunicación con la familia de Candy sobre todo con Albert. Un par de llamadas en esa semana por alguna posible noticia. Albert se encontraba en una encrucijada, no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar ni decir, la tozudez de Candy lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared. ¿Hasta cuándo podía mantener el secreto de su Sobrina a salvo de Terry?

Terry era un hombre muy perspicaz e intuía cuando algo estaba fuera de lugar. La última llamada que hizo fue diferente y quiso restarle importancia aludiendo a las prisas en algo importante que hacer.

Chicago

-Piénsalo bien Candy... ¡Yo aún no puedo créelo! y lo que pretendes hacer...Stear y Patty se han retirado no muy convencidos de esto, definitivamente nos estas poniendo en un gran aprieto.

Frunció el ceño- Archie, es solo si Terry llegara a preguntar alguna noticia de mi... es todo...

-Eso es mentir y me extraña que lo hagas Candy, tú siempre has sido una chica franca y honesta, ¿Qué ganas con eso? ¿Por qué no lo enfrentas y le preguntas directamente sobre su supuesta relación con esa mujer y dejas de esconderte? yo en realidad sigo teniendo mis dudas aún más viniendo de esa mujer, Susana. No deberías confiar en sus palabras.

\- ¿Crees que jugaría con algo tan serio? –pregunto confusa -Lo mismo me dijo el Tío Albert, pero yo no la creo capaz de semejante mentira, sabiendo que, Terry al darse cuenta la enfrentaría en ese caso. Además ¿Por qué otra razón estaría en su departamento si entre ellos todo acabo? Antes del secuestro Terry se mostraba indiferente con ella, pero continuaba allí en su Empresa y viéndose solo y sin saber de mí, es obvio que pudieron retomar la relación….es así, Archie….No, no puedo hacerme ilusiones.

-No logro entenderte Candy, en verdad que no, si los demás han aceptado hacer lo que pides es porque conocen que seguirás empeñada en lo mismo ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Crees que Terry no lo sabrá? Y cuando eso suceda, porque va a pasar de la manera que sea. Se va a enterar y ¿Qué crees que pensará? ¿cómo reaccionará? no quiero ni pensarlo Candy... sabes bien que a Terry una cosa así, no lo perdonaría, incluso nosotros nos sentimos mal porque es nuestro amigo y todo esto está mal...sostengo que Terry debe saber que tu estas aquí.

Candy negó con su cabeza y agito ofuscadamente sus manos- ¡No!

-Eres terca como una mula Candy

-Archie

-Y una tonta y definitivamente yo no pienso hacer eso, perdóname prima, pero si me encuentro a Terry no podré mentirle ¿Con que cara? además ¿piensas dejarlo en manos de esa descarada? Lo conozco desde que éramos unos adolescentes y no puedo admitir que haya vuelto con esa mujer y en el fondo tú también sabes que no es capaz... no puede mentir descaradamente cuando hemos sido testigos de su preocupación por ti y su sufrimiento en todo momento. Tío Albert está de acuerdo ¿Qué puede hacer? sabes que nunca te ha dado la espalda aun cuando tus decisiones son erradas. El único que te apoya es Anthony sin pensarlo dos veces y si es posible agarraría a golpes a Terry si sabe las razones. Supongo que, no le has dicho las razones correctas ¿cierto?

-No, solo le dije que Terry y yo terminamos...me inundo de preguntas, pero no le dije más que...solo eso.

-Candy, no nos hagamos ciego, sabes de Anthony...

\- ¡Basta! no digas nada de lo que no sabes...además solo es por un tiempo. Mientras pienso en lo que debo hacer

-Poco o mucho... ¿En qué va a cambiar? ¿Por qué no ahora? ¿De qué tienes miedo Candy? - en realidad que temía saber la verdad, la que ella creía que era.

\- No lo sé, lo que si se es que...renuncio a él, por su hijo ¿Te parece poco? ¿Qué harías en mi situación? ¿Te alejarías de tu hijo por vivir tu vida con otra mujer?

Archie empezaba a perder su paciencia- Candy... un hijo no deja de serlo nunca por el hecho de no estar con la madre. Hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden forzar y no es que quiera justificarlo, pero si es así, te aseguro que entonces no ama a Susana.

-Hablas como todos los hombres... si lo haces, serias un insensible y muy cobarde de tu parte...

-Suena mezquino... pero...

-No es justo para esa criatura vivir sin sus padres juntos ¿Qué culpa tiene? solo sé que llegue muy tarde.

-Tampoco tú... Escúchame...no quiero justificarlo, pero tampoco puedo juzgarlo y condenarlo sin saber las cosas No, tú y lo has hecho vilmente Candy, sin derecho a defenderse y eso no parece justo. Te diré algo, quizás suene poco caballeroso de mi parte, pero desconfiaría de que Terry sea el Padre de ese niño.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo? ella solo lo ha amado a él, he sido testigo de eso...Susana ha perdido su dignidad viviendo con un hombre por algún tiempo sin importarle ser tachada como su amante.

\- Tengo mis reservas, pero si vas a renunciar a Terry hazlo teniendo la certeza de algo y no solo por lo que esa mujer te diga. Te sugiero que lo averigües.

\- ...Tal parece que él, fuera de la familia y no yo.

Archie se molestó con su comentario - ¡No digas tonterías! Sabes que te adoro con todo mi corazón- luego extendió sus manos y tomo las de Candy- Soy franco y directo en cuanto a esto... Terry es mi amigo y si es verdad que en un principio no fuimos los mejores, lo conozco y lo considero como si fuera el propio Stear... Te quiero mucho, pero no puedo estar en su contra cuando no tengo nada claro...Terry no está con Susana...nosotros lo hubiésemos sabido.

-Por supuesto que él no se los va a decir... ¡Terry no es de pregonar sus amoríos con nadie! Es muy reservado en cuanto a esos asuntos.

\- Por lo visto Terry se ha conseguido un buen abogado defensor en ti...deja ya de defenderlo.

\- ¿Sabes qué? creo que mejor me voy- dijo apartándose de su lado- ...por lo visto contigo no se puede hablar y la verdad tampoco quiero seguir escuchándote.

\- ¡Archie!

\- ¡Piénsalo! y discúlpame, pero no quiero hablar más sobre este asunto- Archie salió sin decir nada más y solo pensaba en el momento que viera a Terry, no estaba seguro de que hacer llegado el momento. Candy quedó impávida de pie en medio de la sala, viéndolo alejarse, las palabras de Archie resonaban en su mente, la conversación con Albert, Annie ¿Por qué negarlo? deseaba tanto verlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero al recordar a Susana en el departamento y todo cuanto dijo solo sentía aflorar su rabia y sus celos, los que luchaba por mantenerlos ocultos porque en su rostro reflejaba el dolor por quien pensaba haberla traicionado. Su miedo de no enfrentarlo para no escuchar de su boca su hipocresía. Parecía escuchar sus justificaciones y al final un "te amo" que sintiera falso, lo mínimo que haría es abofetearlo por su vileza y su actitud inescrupulosa si pretendía que olvidara todo y se lanzara a sus brazos. Candy reconocía que tenía que cerrar esa parte de su vida para poder continuar como lo había dicho Albert. Sabiendo esa verdad, aunque Terry le dijera que la sigue amando, no podría jamás volver con él, aunque eso significaría decirle adiós para siempre, no le importaba, pero no iba a arrebatarle a su padre a ese niño y peor aún, imaginarlo entregándose en brazos de Susana, de solo pensarlo se estremecía de dolor y eso no podía perdonarlo fácilmente.

Otro día más, el día de analizar los nuevos proyectos de la inmobiliaria, algo que mes a mes elaboraba su asistente para presentarlo ante la junta directiva. Flavia entregaba un reporte minucioso que mostraba el flujo y el movimiento de la Empresa, los avances en los ingresos y sus proyecciones a largo plazo, así como las ventas de propiedades y las ganancias. Terry se reunió con los inversionistas y Flavia les mostró a grandes rasgos la información de todas las gestiones de créditos hipotecarios y los bancos. Al finalizar Terry y Flavia quedaron revisando la documentación para que estuviera en orden y que luego pasaría a firma.

-Flavia...Estoy seguro que aquí falta información ¿segura que estos son todos los créditos? - pregunto ansioso por la falta de información física.

-Sí, revise todo antes, pero no te entiendo, no debería faltar nada...permíteme por favor- Flavia tomo la carpeta de las manos de Terry y se sorprendió- ¡No puede ser...! ¿Qué pasó con los demás? Sé que hay mucho más.

-Sí que los hay, ¿Dónde están los demás contratos?

-... ¡Permíteme! - dijo apenada por la situación - Estoy segura que...Discúlpame Terry, yo... enseguida regreso- Corrió nerviosa a su oficina, no comprendía que había pasado. Se sentía avergonzada ante Terry, su falta de profesionalismo estaba en duda- pensó- Las otras carpetas reposaban en su escritorio, se acercó para revisar una a una y para su gran alivio el resto estaba allí; una hora antes de la presentación había ordenado todo para la reunión., la que concluyó por compromisos urgente, sin embargo, para satisfacciones de ambas partes, se celebraría una segunda fase y finiquitar acuerdos. Flavia agradeció en ese momento, pues habría estado en serios problemas. ¿En qué momento las saco de allí? no lo recordaba y de hacerlo era algo ilógico, una vez regreso –Yo... lo siento...Terry he sido una descuidada con esto tan delicada, lo siento mucho...te aseguro que esto no volverá a pasar.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? - pregunto Terry con ansiedad tomando los documentos

-En mi escritorio, yo, no entiendo, pero...- Flavia trataba de justificarse, pero se detuvo al sentirse una tonta en su error-...ha sido bueno tener toda esta información respaldada.

-Me habías preocupado. Estos documentos son muy confidenciales y no pueden andar por allí... un error de este tipo puede costarnos una enorme demanda, mucho dinero de por medio - Flavia estaba roja y Terry sintió la tensión de la mujer, para cambiar de tema sugirió- ¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar? muero de hambre...tú tampoco lo has hecho y nos merecemos una buena comida ¿Me acompañas?, Invito.

-Bueno, yo...-Unos acelerados golpes se oyeron en la puerta que estaba entreabierta – ambos giraron para ver quien interrumpía.

-Terry ¿Puedo pasar? Oh disculpa, no sabía que estabas ocupado...yo,

\- ¿Qué sucede? sabes que cualquier cosa referente al trabajo debes abocarte con Peter.

-Lo sé Terry, pero no es nada referente al trabajo... -Terry se quedó observándola, porque no se movía de la puerta- es que necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, pero...presiento que será después ¿vas de salida? - dijo viendo de soslayo a Flavia.

\- ¿Pasa algo con tu hijo, está bien?

-Oh no, puede esperar, yo...No te preocupes...cuando regreses te busco.

-Bien, entonces ¿nos vamos Flavia? –Susana al escuchar su familiaridad con su asistente hirvió de celos. Odiaba que esa mujer estuviera tan cerca de Terry.

-Sí, claro, enseguida te alcanzo, voy por mi bolsa.

-Te espero

-Permiso- la mirada de Susana la intimidaba. Flavia ya sabía de antemano que no era del agrado de ella- los viró alejarse cuando se encontraron en el pasillo. Estaba molesta, iracunda y antes que Flavia pudiera dar la vuelta estaba segura que la vio sonreír, esa imagen le quedó grabada y entonces era un hecho que Flavia estaba enamorada de su jefe, era bonita, pensó, pero no poseía su hermosura ni el azul de sus ojos que embrujaba a los hombres. Flavia era de tez blanca y sus ojos negros, su cabello era lacio y largo, claro que era hermosa, tanto como Susana.

_\- ¡Maldita entremetida! Ni creas que te será tan fácil seducirlo, no por voy a permitirlo... te gusta Terry – dijo para si- le coqueteas y crees que caerá rendido a tus pies, maldita ilusa...si pude quitar a la idiota de Candy, puedo deshacerme de ti, tan fácilmente, ahora solo fue un susto, la próxima no la cuentas...estas tan cerca que no serás mayor obstáculo. Terry es mío, solo mío, el será para mí y ninguna mujer me lo va a volver a quitar o dejo de llamarme Susana Marlow_

En verdad que Susana no buscaba a Terry para hablar de nada. Solo quería ver la cara de asustada Flavia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí mujer? he estado buscándote afanosamente, no pensé que estuvieras aquí-Susana aún se encontraba afuera de la oficina de Terry- Te necesito para que hagas un par de llamadas, mientras agilizo los tramites de una compra y venta...vamos que no podemos perder el tiempo - dijo Claudeth alterada al ver Susana seguía inmóvil en el lugar.

\- ¿Sabes? eres un fastidio. ¿No puedes hacerlo tú?

-No solo yo trabajo en esta oficina- señalo furiosamente la puerta. Susana aun recordaba lo que pasó minutos atrás, la gentileza de Terry en invitarla a comer. Haberle quitado el puesto inmediatamente se fue. Hizo odiar más.

-Por lo que veo estas de muy mal humor ¿Puedo saber por qué? - pregunto mientras se encaminaban al interior de la oficina de estilo londinense- ¿será porque lo viste salir con su asistente? - dio directa en la llaga. Claudeth supo de la relación de ellos en el pasado, porque ella mismo se lo había contado.

-Yo...no tengo porque responder a tu pregunta, pero he decirte que vine a buscar a Terry por cuestiones ajenas a lo personal- Claudeth sonrió levemente, sin ser vista por Susana, sabía que mentía, lo ajeno a lo personal significaba trabajo y sobre eso no lo trataría directamente con Terry.

-. El jefe ha tenido un día muy fuerte con eso de los nuevos inversionistas ¿sabes lo que significa para todos que se firmen más contratos?

\- ¿Se te olvida que fui su asistente? - respondió Susana arrogante con otra pegunta- Claro que lo sé.

\- ¡Flavia ha hecho un excelente trabajo!

\- ¡Flavia! ¡Flavia! – Rompió en ira de repente- ¿también tú? ¡Yo también soy capaz y mucho más que esa mujer!

-No lo dije para que te molestaras, pero vas a negar que ella ha sido...olvídalo, solo sé reconocer que es un buen elemento para la empresa.

\- ¡Basta ya! Estoy harta que todo mundo vea a esa mujer como la salvadora de esta empresa, la superdotada, la súper mujer...-arguyó entre dientes y molesta- esa no es más que una perra.

-No sé qué te pasa con Flavia, pero no deberías expresarte así de ella...

-Ahora resulta que eres muy condescendientes con tipas como esa ¿No me digas que ahora eres su amiga?

\- ¡Hablas puras tonterías! yo no tengo nada en contra de Flavia, tampoco soy su amiga...pero no voy a despotricar por puro placer en su contra. No me parece justo hablar mal de alguien que está ausente- Susana se silenció, pero las varias arrugas hechas en su ceño daban muestra clara de su molestia. Prosiguió- veo que tus celos te hacen decir estupideces. Claro que eso es todo. Susana, ¿En serio que estas celosas porque Flavia salió a comer con el jefe? no encuentro otra razón.

-No es verdad, lo de nosotros se terminó y yo, incluso, si sabes que tengo un hijo de otro hombre.

\- ¡Eso lo sé! ¿Y? ¿Acaso serias la primera mujer que volvería con su antiguo novio? aun teniendo un hijo de otro; eso no tiene nada malo, él continua solo y tú no estás con el Padre de tu hijo.

\- Por eso odio a Flavia...me quitó mi trabajo y ahora no contenta con eso busca escalar coqueteando con Terry ¿Te das cuenta? Flavia es bonita y me temo que Terry pueda enamorarse de ella...aquella antigua novia de Chicago ya es pasado.

\- Flavia no te quitó nada. Cuando el jefe la ascendió, tú no estabas aquí...así que ella no te robó el puesto...insisto en que tu molestia no es tanto por el cargo de asistente...tienes un trabajo muy bueno y no ganas nada mal, ahora si es porque te falta dinero por tu hijo, permíteme decirte que deberías demandar al Padre de tu hijo, al menos para que te ayude. Un niño lo hacen entre dos. No dejes que se la pase muy bien, con su vida feliz mientras tú te matas trabajando... pero no desvíes el asunto.

-Te voy a contar algo, pero por favor no lo andes divulgando como sueles hacerlo...o en tu vida me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

\- ¿Yo?

-Sí, tú... ¿Quién más? -Claudeth se avergonzó pues sabía que se refería a Mary cuando le comentó sobre la vida de la mujer y quien hacía varios meses había dejado la inmobiliaria. Susana tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió - ...estaba decidida a abortar, no quería tener el hijo de un hombre que no amo y además sin trabajo. Entonces busqué la ayuda de mi madre, no tenía dinero para soportar no sé cuantos meses sin empleo y con un embarazo... cuando le conté lo que pensaba hacer solo me envió lo mínimo para poder subsistir, debí saber que no estaría nunca de acuerdo con mi decisión. No debí decirle nada, pero pensé que me ayudaría sin objeciones- Claudeth permaneció en silencio asombrada por escucharla- así que, no tuve más opción, en contra de mí misma que buscar a Cristopher, él nunca me ha abandonado Claudeth, he sido yo que no lo quiero en mi vida. Le exprese lo que iba a hacer y en cierta manera le beneficiaria. Era mi última alternativa o vendería hasta mi alma.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!, pero de que sirvió, porque ¿Por qué no te ayuda económicamente con su hijo? Es su obligación Susana.

\- ¡Lo hace! Cristopher casi se ahoga de la rabia. Recuerdo su mirada, Sus ojos eran como un par de espadas afiladas que se clavaron en mí, seguro que de haber podido acabaría conmigo ese instante.

\- ¡por supuesto! decirle que vas a matar a su hijo, no es como para felicitar a nadie. Sabiendo los riesgos y tus sentimientos debiste ser inteligente y cuidarte Susana, no eres una niña.

-Deja de juzgarme por favor...esto le puede pasar a cualquier mujer...

-No, no a cualquiera...deja de generalizar tu estupidez, mujeres con tu pensamiento nos hacen quedar mal a las demás...perdóname que te hable de esa manera, pero como tu amiga me tomo esa atribución. Ahora tantos métodos que existen, pero claro a la hora del momento todo eso se olvida, la razón. La vía más fácil, la menos apropiada.

-Ya pareces mi madre, suficiente tuve ya...El caso es que llegamos a un acuerdo y entonces decidí tenerlo.

\- ¿A cambio de qué? ¿Dinero? supongo. Te conozco y no lo harías solo porque tu corazón se te enterneció.

-...Bueno sí, teniendo a su hijo, me aseguro de una pensión fija, aún seguía siendo de mi desagrado la idea de tener un hijo de Cristopher, pero luego lo pensé bien y...

-Es decir...fue tu negocio redondo...eso es lo que has hecho con tu hijo, un negocio.

Susana negó de inmediato con su cabeza- Las cosas cambiaron Claudeth, yo me encariñé con la idea de tener a mi hijo, de verdad que amo a mi bebe independientemente de los planes iniciales.

-Entonces, cásate con el padre de tu hijo, si de verdad lo quieres y piensas en su bienestar, dale a tu hijo la familia que merece y necesita.

-No, no voy a hacer. No voy a apartarme otra vez y dejar a Terry. Sigo amándolo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo y Cristopher solo fue cosa del momento que no conté con las consecuencias. Ahora no me arrepiento de tener a mi hijo, pero habría sido inmensamente feliz su Padre haya sido Terry.

\- No te compliques la vida... olvídate de él y toma lo que en tus manos está, es una opción perfecta de tener en la vida lo que deseas, una familia y un hombre que estoy segura que te ama. Tienes un hijo suyo y la oportunidad de ser feliz. No te cierres a ello.

\- Terry ha sido el amor de mi vida y me ha dolido profundamente que me haya dejado por esa estúpida mujer de Chicago y ahora con la resbalosa de Flavia, esa idiota piensa que se puede meter con lo que es mío.

\- ¿Que habrá sido de ella? me refiero a la chica de Chicago.

-No lo sé y ojalá que nunca aparezca. Esa mujer solo le trajo problemas y tristezas. Lo ha hecho sufrir, si ella apareciera te juro que la alejaría para siempre de Terry. Ella tuvo su oportunidad, me aparté de su lado pensando que sería feliz con esa mujer, pero ya vez, lo abandonó.

-... Bueno dejemos de hablar de esa mujer y sigamos con nuestro trabajo.

-Por favor recuerda de no comentar nada sobre esto, con nadie- sentenció.

El resto de la tarde Susana paso de mal humor, casi que se comía las uñas del coraje. No podía creer ni soportar que Terry la ignorara, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo tan fácil? salir con otra mujer después de aquel apasionante amor que vivieron, de aquellas noches en que su cuerpo desnudo descansaba sobre el suyo. Ella no podía arrancárselo, mientras Terry parece haberlo olvidado por completo.

Elisa hacia un par de semanas atrás que había desaparecido. Ni su familia ni Ellis sabían de ella, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra y estaba furioso por todo lo que había hecho. Lo abandono y de paso vendió la tienda y el apartamento. Eliza buscaba otros rumbos no quería estancar su vida con un hombre a medias, si tenía dinero, pero también quería un amor absoluto, un amor completo, ya no compartirlo. La esposa de Ellis estaba enterada de todo, supo de su aventura con una joven mujer y amenazó a su marido con divulgarlo todo si no se apartaba de esa mujer o que escogiera el divorcio donde no saldría muy favorecido a la hora de la repartición de bienes. Si, ella empezó a tener sospechas del comportamiento de su marido los últimos meses lo que la indujo a tomar los servicios de un investigador. Ya no la podía engañar. Estaba en juego su status social y no lo iba a perder, pero Elisa hacía sentirlo un adolescente. Su pasión le encantaba. Mientras ella estaba perdida quien sabe dónde, sus padres lidiaban con los temores y las habladurías en los que habían caído a raíz del encarcelamiento de su hermano

Los padres de Neil tomarían un recurso más, acatando las indicaciones de los abogados, no importaba cuando dinero gastaran, total su hijo tenía mucho, mucho dinero. Así que apelarían ante el juez y Sarah convenció a su marido de hacer algo fuera de sus capacidades.

\- No pensé que llegaran a aparecerse por aquí- expresó molesta Rosemary- ¿A que han venido? – habría querido no recibirlos, pero quería dejar muy en claro su posición ante ellos.

-Entendemos tu actitud Rosemary y no pretendo justificar las cosas, pero solo necesitamos hablar con Candy, sabemos que ha vuelto- afirmó Sarah.

\- ¿Candy? ¿Cómo es que...ustedes?

\- ¿Cómo lo supimos?, eso no importa, estamos muy preocupados e interesados por saber que está bien.

-No era necesario que se tomaran la molestia. Lo está.

-Tómalo como una devolución de lo mal que la ha pasado por lo sucedido. Entiendo que nada lo borrara, pero es nuestra familia y realmente nos preocupa y nos alegra que haya sido posible su regreso.

Cuando Candy llegó a Nueva York y se hospedó en el hotel, Eliza también se quedaba allí, tenía varios días antes de viajar a Europa. Muy cerca de la recepción se ocultó tras un pilar donde podía verla sin ser descubierta, extrañamente se registraba con otro nombre, lo que no sabía Eliza es Candy solo podía identificarse con el pasaporte donde figuraba como Allys, pensó que, quizás estaba alucinando, pero era el rostro de Candy, no podían existir dos personas tan idénticas, así que llamó de inmediato a Sarah quien al escucharla no daba crédito a sus palabras, sin embargo trataría de averiguar el asunto, fue entonces que luego del llamado de su hija, espero más de una semana para presentarse.

-No deseo que la molesten. Si han venido a saber cómo esta, ya les he dicho que bien...pueden retirarse por favor.

-Rosemary, creo que estas siendo muy hostil y grosera con nosotros que solo hemos venido a...

-... Mi hija quiere olvidar todo lo que pasó ¿no lo entienden? – Interrumpió bruscamente- y ustedes, no, no...- La rubia mujer apretaba sus manos. Se contenía las ganas de echarlos con todas sus fuerzas- No te imaginas cuan educada he sido con ustedes.

-Será unos minutos nada más - arguyó en una aparente suplica

\- ¡No se los voy a permitir! - la voz de Ross había subido drásticamente.

\- ¡Por favor!

\- ¿Tú? en verdad que te desconozco Sarah... Tú no sabes hacer eso y tú Ralph si tienes un poco de consideración llévate a tu mujer lejos de mi presencia. Váyanse.

Candy bajaba lentamente los escalones, había escuchado la voz alterada de su madre y al ver quienes estaban allí no dudó en acercarse. Ross tenía una cara de preocupación cuando la observó detrás de ella.

-Candy, discúlpanos por venir a importunarte. La vergüenza me embarga, pero queremos hablar contigo- habló por fin el Señor Lagan.

La mirada de Candy hacia su madre le inducia a tener confianza y sonriendo dijo muy cerca de Rosemary- Déjame a solas con ellos... Te prometo que estaré bien- apretó con fuerza las manos de Candy.

\- No tienes que hablar con ellos si no quieres.

-No te preocupes...-Rosemary no tuvo más alternativa y se retiró.

Sarah habló– Yo... me conoces bien y sabes que no vendría a molestarte si no fuera por algo muy importante...esto realmente, no...No...

-Esto realmente no puede admitirlo- la interrumpió- Supongo que ha sido demasiado esforzarse. - el rostro de Candy era inexpresivo.

-De verdad que nos alegra saber que estas bien, sinceramente lo digo...eso es un alivio para nosotros.

-Tío Ralph, pudiera quizás creerlo de usted, pero de Sarah- era la primera vez que Candy la llamaba por su nombre, siempre había sido "Señora" y raras veces Tía. Era la prima de su Madre y Tío. - ¡De ella eso es imposible! Siempre le ha ofendido mi presencia, no entiendo por qué ahora está frente a mí. Claro, puedo intuir el motivo, pero tengo que aclararles que yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto...

-Tampoco tenemos la seguridad, pero si no lo hacemos no sabremos si será de gran ayuda que tú...

-Aunque pudiera- dijo tajantemente- ¡No lo haría! ¡Su hijo debe pagar! ¿Se les olvida que con las leyes de este país no se juega? No me presentare ante un juez como si nada ha pasado ¿Se les olvida que ha sido un crimen? Me secuestro y por su culpa perdí a mi hijo y nada de lo que puede hacerse, me lo devolverá. No soy una piedra y me duele todavía.

-Él, él no sabía lo que hacía, debes comprender que por tu abandono perdió la cordura, se volvió loco de celos porque de verdad te amaba y no pudo soportar verte con otro hombre.

-Nunca entendió que no lo amaba. No es mi culpa, fui sincera con él y mientras estuve a su lado, jamás lo engañé. Siempre lo respete como mi esposo. Le dije que me dejara en paz y no le importo. Me arrancó la vida y me arranco el corazón. Ustedes ni siquiera puede intentar arreglar las cosas...Lo siento mucho, pero han venido a perder su tiempo...por mí, que se pudra para siempre en la cárcel... es todo lo que tengo que decirles...con su permiso... adiós -giró sobre sus pasos y de inmediato subió las escaleras dejándolos boquiabiertos.

Sarah sintió que su sangre subía a su rostro como burbujas caliente - ¿Quién se cree para tratarnos de esta manera? ...es una malcriada sin educación y la única culpable de todo lo que le pasa a mi hijo.

-Te lo dije, pero insististe tanto que no tuve otra opción. Esto debemos resolverlos nosotros mismos con nuestros abogados. Además, no sé qué te hizo pensar que ella podía ayudarnos en una situación en la que ha sido perjudicada. Vámonos Salgamos de aquí que no hay nada que hacer

Salieron de la mansión y subieron a su auto, el chofer vio sus caras serias y la de su patrona muy enojada. En realidad, Sarah sabía que eso sería en vano. La bondad de Candy obviamente no sería expresada en ciertas cosas, sobre todo tratándose de la pérdida de un hijo, pero lo quería cerciorarse más que todo de que era verdad lo de su regreso.

\- Razona...no puedes culparla... es normal su comportamiento ¿Cómo quieres que actúe? ella tiene razón...nuestro hijo le hizo mucho daño y es hora de aceptarlo.

\- ¡Basta ya!... ¿tú también? ¿Tú también jugarás el papel de su verdugo? ya ha sido suficiente. Es mi hijo y eso me basta para defenderlo de quien sea, hasta de ti si es preciso ¿No te das cuenta que no puede seguir en ese lugar? ella lo enloqueció... lo fue envolviendo y embrujando y esa forma que tiene para embobar a los hombres, lo engañó de la forma más vil y traicionera y después, lo tiró como un pedazo de basura, él la amaba muchas veces me lo dijo y siempre temí lo peor. Cada vez que la nombraba, sus ojos, su mirada no era la misma, Candy es una mala mujer y no te voy a permitir que estés de su parte...no, eso no.

-Nuestro hijo fue débil. Y solo ha obtenido las consecuencias de su mal proceder...Mira que tampoco sabemos nada de Eliza. ¿Sabes tú dónde está? - pregunto de manera inquisitiva. Sarah resto importancia a su pregunta

-Lo sé y está bien...no te preocupes- El hombre hizo un gesto de reproche.

Llegaba un poco pensativo a la inmobiliaria, la tarde anterior al regresar de almorzar con Flavia, decidió volver a llamar a Albert, era le segunda vez en esa semana, pero estaba ansioso y aunque de saber algo, estaba seguro que él se lo comunicaría cualquiera que fuese la noticia. Terry no podía prever que le ocultara algo cuando se disculpó rápidamente por no poder atenderlo como otras veces. Sabía que fue un poco grotesco ¿Qué le costaba decir sí o no? No significaba que le diera un repertorio de los avances policiacos, sin embargo, para Terry fue obvio su actitud por sus incontables compromisos de negocios. Tres semanas pasaron. Se encontraba ya, contra la espada y la pared, el conocer los sentimientos sinceros del muchacho y todo lo que hizo por encontrar a Candy, le hizo concluir que no era merecedor de su confianza. El, siempre había sido un hombre honesto, amante de la verdad y lo justo, ahora no era precisamente digno de emular ¿Qué podía hacer? Candy era muy importante para él, porque su hermana Rosemary adoró a esa niña desde que la conoció y más aún cuando quedo sin su Padre, su protección hacia ella se hizo más fuerte, quizás como la de un hermano mayor, dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que fuese.

El tiempo siguió su curso y paso un mes desde que Candy volvió. Después de ese tiempo Albert discretamente se encargó de informar a las autoridades la situación, pero exigió que los medios no debían enterarse en lo absoluto. Los agentes y el jefe del departamento encargado en el caso le dió su palabra que así seria.

Un día después Candy lo había pensado mucho. Tenía que tomar una decisión, enfrentarlo o desaparecer completamente de su vida. No tenía derecho ni sentido de involucrarlos a todo en algo tan personal, pero todavía seguía sin saber qué hacer. El mismo día que Albert informo a las autoridades salió de viaje por una semana, en sus acostumbrados viajes de negocios. Candy no podía prever lo que estaba sucediendo cuando fue abordada saliendo en su coche de la mansión Ardlay. Visitaba a Jazmín. No había escapatoria, debió imaginar que una cosa así podía suceder tarde o temprano y evidentemente que, una noticia como esa no podía pasar desapercibido, la Sobrina de uno de los hombres más ricos de Chicago regresó de forma misteriosa aparentemente y en buenas condiciones de salud. La llenaron de preguntas. Candy estaba aturdida sin saber que responderles, con cámaras en su rostro, los flashes y preguntas una y otra vez.

No sabía cómo corrió la noticia, pero había sido Sarah que días después para no levantar sospechas y en venganza por lo anterior les echó a los reporteros con unas cargadas y maliciosas palabras a la editorial manteniendo su anonimato. La investigación sugerida dio con el nombre de Allys Dawson registrado en el hotel de Nueva York. ¿Quién era Allys Dawson? - se preguntaron y descubrieron que era nada más y nada menos que la mujer del caso de secuestro por parte de su ex esposo, Candice White Brown Ardlay. Cuando tuvieron esos datos, empezó el acecho. Debían ser muy cuidadosos, ya que de todos era muy sabido que los Ardlay eran muy ariscos a la prensa. Ellos no eran figuras públicas como para permitir que se entrometieran en sus vidas y aunque lo fueran, todo tenía un límite.

El periódico posteriormente indicaría la fecha exacta de su regreso.

Candy no salió del auto y quiso subir los vidrios del coche, pero fue imposible cuando uno de los reporteros metía el micrófono para impedirlo -Señorita Ardlay, por qué no decir que llegó hace casi un mes a América, ¿Qué esconde verdaderamente tras su regreso?

\- ¡Por favor retírense! no...

Otro reportero - ¿En realidad se puede pensar que estuvo sin memoria y desaparecida? ¿No será que solo fue para lograr separarse definitivamente de su ex marido? - las preguntas le molestaron casi como si la crucificaran o la acusaran de algo ilícito.

\- ¡Basta ya! - Candy tomo el teléfono y los reporteros aludieron a que estaba llamando a la policía.

\- ¡Anthony! te necesito hermano...por favor ven por mí- dijo casi al borde del llanto.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

-Saliendo de Casa de Tía Jazmín, pero los reporteros no me dejan ir, por favor te necesito.

\- ¿Los reporteros? – Hizo una mueca de molestia- Enseguida voy Candy...No te muevas.

A los minutos Anthony se encontraba en el lugar y pudo rescatarla de esa gente. Candy ya había podido cerrar las ventanas y echarse llave. Estaba asustada, pero no lo demostraba.

\- ¡retírense por favor...! ¡Dejen en paz a mi hermana! – aunque la noticia era difícil de impedir que saliera a la luz, Anthony les exigió que se fueran y que hicieran lo que quisieran para demostrar que no había nada turbio de lo que pretendían dar a entender. Candy le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento y no dijo más.

Saludaba como de costumbre al personal que se encontraba a esas horas, Alina, la recepcionista siempre estaba allí para recibirlo, ella se encargaba de tener listo el periódico acompañado de una Taza de Té que le llevara siempre y que no podía fallar. Alina llevaba muchos años trabajando en la inmobiliaria, casi desde su fundación, cuando Richard, el Padre de Terry era el dueño del lugar. Así que ella conocía al muchacho desde que era casi un niño. A la Señora Alina le encanta el cotilleo, pero sabía disimularlo muy bien, ya que a su jefe le detestaba la gente chismosa que ocupaba su tiempo en banalidades. Los años en la empresa y su dedicación, los consideraban y le respetaba. Alina no era una mala persona, solo un poco tonta en lo referente a su familia, con hijos mayores y cuyos nietos dependían de ella.

-Buen día Joven Granchester – respondió al saludo que le había hecho al entrar- ... Enseguida le llevo su Té- El asintió en gesto de agradecimiento y siguió su rumbo hacia su Oficina. Al llegar a la puerta, alguien salía del lugar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con voz molesta.

-Yo...yo, discúlpame...solo quería hablar de algo...contigo, pero...

\- Saben muy bien que no me gusta que nadie entre a mi Oficina si no estoy presente, tú lo sabes muy bien ¿Cómo es que has hecho esto? - Tenía razón, ni siquiera Flavia entraba a su Oficina si no estaba en ella – la dura voz de Terry retumbaba en el pasillo y Alina se apresuró a ver qué pasaba.

Susana se levantaba temprano para ir a la tienda más cercana donde podía ubicar el periódico y cerciorarse de alguna nota social que informara sobre ella. Tenía que evitar a como diera lugar, que Terry se enterara de su regreso. Le había parecido extraño que no saliera nada en las semanas posteriores. ¿Cómo es que ahora sí? Al ver la nota sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir y pensó en llegar más temprano incluso lo hizo minutos después de Alina, cosa que le extraño mucho. Como era temprano todavía fue a la cafetería a preparar el Café y entonces Susana aprovecho el momento y revisó entre sus cosas, pero no encontró lo que buscaba, posiblemente no había llegado o peor aún ya esté en su oficina - "Si lo encuentra estoy perdida, inmediatamente correrá tras esa mujer" ¡No lo puedo permitir! - pensó- Tenía que idear algo antes que fuera demasiado tarde e hizo lo que ni en sus dorados momentos con Terry haría.

-Perdón Señor, no entiendo cómo es que esto pudo pasar...yo, estoy segura que su Oficina estaba con llave- dijo Alina con el Té en sus manos temblorosas que tuvo que dejarlo en el escritorio inmediatamente. Susana estaba impávida y oculto su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que, yo...que abrí aquí con alguna intención? – Coloco una mano en su pecho, se mostraba indignada- ¡Terry, la puerta ya estaba abierta y pensé que estabas aquí, si yo hubiese sabido que no estabas, jamás me habría atrevido a poner un pie dentro de tu oficina...por eso al darme cuenta que no estabas, salí de inmediato, tropezando contigo...yo necesitaba hablarte de algo muy importante!, aunque no ha sido mi culpa...te pido que me disculpes... Usted Alina, no debería insinuar cosas de las que no está segura.

\- ¿Yo? pero...

\- ¿Y bueno? entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar? puedes decirme que es eso tan importante...vamos entremos y así conversamos.

-Eh, no, creo que ya no es necesario... a decir verdad, era una consulta que...bueno mejor las tratare con Claudeth...Será mejor que me retire...con tu permiso.

Antes que pudiera desaparecer Terry hablo con voz firme haciendo que se detuviera al instante - Susanna...que esto no vuelva a suceder por ningún motivo – sentenció- y usted Alina, tenga un poco más de cuidado por favor. Quiero que las reglas en esta empresa se respeten y se cumplan- en ese instante si hubiese un hoyo bien metería su cabeza como la avestruz.

\- ¡Claro Señor! - Alina se sentía avergonzada mientras Susana se fue casi corriendo aprovechando el momento para volver a revisar el lugar de la recepción. No había encontrado nada– ¡Oh, ¡Dios, aquí esta! Por fin te encuentro maldito diario- dijo con alivio tomando el periódico y sacando la plana de su interés- ¡Terry no puede enterarse de esto! si tengo que evitarlo por más tiempo lo hare...pero no correrás a los brazos de esa mujer.

-Me retiro Joven ¿Desea algo más?

-No, muchas gracias, puede retirarse y gracias por el Té- Tomaba lugar tras su escritorio, mientras daba un sorbo.

-No es nada...entonces con su permiso...

\- ¡Espere Alina! - el corazón se estremeció pensando lo peor.

-Di...dígame Señor-balbuceo temerosa.

-Han sido muchos años que usted lleva trabajando para esta empresa... ¿No es así?

-Sí, Señor...desde que su Padre fundó este lugar- dijo viéndole a los ojos.

-Muy bien...entonces tiene que saber que, eso tiene mucho valor para mí y por lo tanto, mi aprecio hacia usted es muy grande...Lo sabe...- Alina no sabía cómo interpretar esas palabras- ... Puede retirarse.

Alina había visto la imagen cuya ubicación era la última plana y esa fue la razón por la que obtuvo un segundo ejemplar, sabía que su jefe no dejaría el suyo por algunas horas y ella deseaba enterarse de la noticia.

Debía revisar la sesión económica e inversiones. Pronto tendrían una nueva celebración para finalizar últimos detalles. Flavia estaba preparando acciones de Marketing para ofrecer los mejores productos una plataforma para el comprador y el vendedor, esto tenía que ser muy atractivo para los clientes, porque tendrían la oportunidad de interactuar en sus gustos y buscar precios convenientes y competitivos. Siguió revisando el periódico sin mucho interés, lo que le interesaba ya lo tenía en cuenta, tiró el periódico de forma despreocupada sobre su escritorio y la última hoja se desprendió dejando al descubierto una imagen que captó su atención, no solo eso, las letras en grande, una nota escrita lo había dejado sin palabras "Aparece sana y salva la sobrina del magnate Albert Ardlay"

_Se supo de fuente fidedigna que la Sobrina del Señor Ardlay llego a América hace un mes, pero hasta ahora se tiene noticias de ella_.

Citaba la nota. Terry no podía creer en ello.- ¡Es una farsa!- vociferó- Estaba atónito y marcó de inmediato el numero celular de Albert, no hubo respuesta, la operadora advertía fuera de cobertura. Marcaba a la residencia de Rosemary y tampoco obtuvo respuesta, al parecer todos se habían aliado a no responder, hasta que rehízo la comunicación en la residencia Ardlay y allí estaba Rosemary.

-Señora Rose ¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien... ¿Terry?

-He tratado de comunicarme con su hermano... necesito decirle algo muy importante y delicado.

-Sí, bueno mi hermano se encuentra de viaje. Tengo entendido que después de Europa viajara a Sao paulo por cuestiones de trabajo. Le ha llevado varios días, pero pronto vendrá – después de lo sucedido con su hija y los reporteros, Rosemary presentía que la nota corrió hasta New York, sin embargo se mostraba como si nada había pasado. -Lamento que no se te haya comunicado, pero fue un viaje imprevisto.

-No se preocupe...entiendo, pero, en realidad esto también puedo tratarlo con usted... – sucede que, ha salido una noticia en el New York time que me ha dejado muy sorprendido...dicen que Candy ha aparecido...

-¿Una nota en el New York Times?- su voz se escuchó temblorosa.

-Ustedes no deben permitir que inventen esas cosas... ¿cómo pueden decir eso? ... es una farsa y no pueden dejar que se difundan este tipo de cosas. A esa gente no les importa nada con tal de vender sus notas y sacar el mayor provecho de la situación - permanecía en silencio- Señora Rosemary ¿me ha escuchado?

-Sí, si claro...Terry gracias y por favor no te preocupes que yo me encargare de esto ahora mismo...deja que me comunique con Albert y lo pondré al tanto de esta situación.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, ahora mismo iré a ese diario para pedir explicaciones.

-Oh no, no deja eso en nuestras manos hijo que lo resolveremos prontamente.

Terry entendió que era un caso familiar, que como toda familia había cosas en las uno no debía interferir- ...Tiene razón... dijo avergonzado- creo que estoy siendo muy atrevido.

Varias veces se sintió tentado a llamar a la editorial, pero después de haber hablado con Rosemary se obligó a dejar el asunto a un lado. Esperaba que en cualquier momento Albert se contactara y pudieran ver el asunto los dos. Finalizaba el atardecer y con ella la hora de ir a su departamento solitario, pensó en llamar a sus amigos y distraerse un rato en algún bar hacer una noche de parranda como solían hacerlo en antaño, los extrañaba, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Annie había formado una Familia con Scott y estaba en Chicago, Stear y Patty tenían una familia. Así que, el único quien podía acompañarle era Archie, pero hacía varios días que no había logrado contacto, por lo que decidió hacerle una visita sorpresa, cuando estaba a una calle para llegar a su departamento la presencia de una mujer conocida, ahora de cabellos largos estaba al lado de su departamento. Tenía la mirada inmersa en su imagen y salió de su auto con el corazón lleno de las emociones y exclamó en un susurro

\- ¡Has regresado! – pensó que estaba viendo una ilusión, pero sus ojos se movieron para verle a los suyos y los sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho. Ella estaba allí, frente a él y el aire fresco movía sus rubios cabellos dorados que habían crecido. Extendió uno de sus brazos para tocarla, pero ella retrocedió como si le quemara. Terry la observaba a los ojos detenidamente extrañado por su actitud, no entendía y cuando bajó su verde mirada, sin importarle nada la abrazó con fuerza, quería sentirla, saber que no era un sueño.

\- ¡Terry...!

\- ¡... Candy...has regresado!- exclamó nuevamente

-Yo...

La sonrisa en el rostro de Terry era digna de enmarcar. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y húmedos – ¡Por fin has vuelto...! Tu familia debe saberlo...vamos, Candy, hay que llamarlos para decirles- la tomo de las manos y la condujo hasta el interior del departamento e intentó abrazarla otra vez, pero ella se alejó nuevamente.

-No, no es necesario... Ya lo saben, es decir he estado en Chicago desde hace un mes...- Terry actuó como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en la cara.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero, no entiendo Candy, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Hace un mes? ¿Por qué hasta ahora te apareces? no hace mucho volví a llamar a tu Tío y me dijo que no había ninguna noticia y ahora, recientemente he hablado con tu Madre ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué Candy?

\- Escúchame...Terry yo... necesito que aclaremos un asunto.

Terry a esas alturas no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba confundido y las palabras de Candy eran como baldes de agua fría sobre su rostro-¿Aclarar? claro que necesito que me digas porque hasta ahora me entero... ¿Qué está pasando Candy? ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Me dejaste de amar? ¿Todo este tiempo hizo que te olvidaras de mí? Si es así, entonces dilo de una vez.

-No es así...

-¿Entonces cómo es? vienes después de mucho tiempo y me dices simplemente...que necesitas aclarar una situación...nunca pensé que el dia que te volviera a ver, sería de esta manera ¿qué puedo pensar?

-Terry, nunca he dejado de amarte, pero ahora eso no importa porque...porque tú estás con Susanna y por favor no digas no es así porque es la realidad. No pretendía aparecerme ante ti... - dijo tan fríamente que a Terry se le congeló el alma- pero es necesario porque no puedo quedarme con esto...No lo ocultes por favor.

-Candy, ¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué demonios me estas acusando ahora? ¿Ocultarte? ¡Son ustedes quienes me han ocultado las cosas, me han tomado como un estúpido! – la tomó con fuerza de las manos.

\- ¡Terry!

-No sé qué te pasa Candy ¿Cómo quieres que tome todo esto que me dices? – el rostro de Terry estaba desencajado.

\- Yo he venido para que me digas la verdad. Para que me digas de frente, en mi cara lo que hay entre ustedes ¿Por qué? Sé que en el pasado tuvieron una relación y ella te ha amado tanto, pero luego yo estuve en tu vida y ahora me entero de que tú y ella hasta...tienen un hijo.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Pero, ¿Que estás diciendo?

\- Por favor Terry... si eso es verdad, dímelo y entonces continuare con mi vida, pues eso no puedo cambiarlo y no puedo estar contigo en esas condiciones... ¿entiendes?

\- Candy, ¿Quién te dijo todas esas mentiras?

\- Fue ella...no lo niegues...ella estaba aquí, el dia que vine...la vi aquí en tu departamento y tú, te escuchabas tan contento y me dije que, al fin eras feliz y entonces entendí que...

-Claro que no...Ni siquiera lo pienses...

-Yo, me alejaré...

\- ¡Basta Candy! Basta, basta... ¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que entre Susana y yo eso se acabó? tú lo sabes..., pero por lo visto no quieres escucharme – Estaba sumamente furioso y sin meditar, tiró todo lo que había en la mesa, golpeó con fuerza la pared y provocó que Candy se suspendiera asustada.

-Terry...

\- ¡No puedo creer que Susana haya sido tan estúpida! Candy, no soy el padre de ese niño...ni siquiera sé quién es su... desde que rompí con ella, tú has sido la única mujer con la que he estado.

-Pero...

La observó como si quisiera sacudirla con su mirada – Candy, nunca perdí las esperanzas de que algún día volvieras... ¿Cómo podría entonces? Todo este tiempo seguiste siendo mi mujer, así lo sentía, aunque no estuvieses conmigo y si fuese posible esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario, lo habría hecho- Ella no sabía que decir. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras y cayó en cuenta que lo había juzgado a la ligera. Se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento irracional- Tú debiste hablar conmigo... pedirme una explicación... pero veo que no confías en mí y por supuesto no confías en ti misma, en que tu amor es lo único y suficiente para mí.

-Yo...no quise...lo lamento Terry...

-Y todos me ocultaron tu regreso, tus primos a los que consideré mis amigos...ahora entiendo por qué no responden mis llamadas. Son unos traidores.

-No los culpes Terry...yo les pedí que no te dijeran nada, porque debía pensar que hacer con esta situación, me debatía entre venir o dejar las cosas así, yo...estaba tan confundida...-Candy observó que la mano de Terry estaba lastimada y tenía leves cortes – Terry, déjame verte...- él se opuso.

\- No hay nada más que decir...ahora por favor déjame solo...Ya tienes las cosas claras ¿no es así? – Vociferó con el ceño fruncido – ahora, puedes irte.

-Yo...- No habían palabras. Candy no sabía qué hacer ni decir-... ¡Terry!

\- No quiero estar con una mujer que prefiere creer en otros... ¡Vete! - dicho estas palabras, Terry sintió que sus lágrimas no podían seguir retenidas y cuando Candy se retiró, encontraron alivio fluyendo libremente. Estaba tan enojado y tan dolido que soltó de una vez su ira al pedirle que se alejara de él. Sin embargo; al instante se arrepintió de la dureza de sus palabras.

Mientras tanto, Candy las llevaba en su mente. Ella las esperaba, lo conocía tan bien y sabía que Terry jamás lo tomaría de buen modo, pues de lo que podía decirse con mucha certeza, era que él era un hombre directo, sincero en sus palabras y en sus acciones, pero al parecer no así de su amor. No obstante pese a todo eso, Candy cambió su pensar y había decidido viajar, mucho antes que los reporteros la atacaran con sus preguntas lapidantes.

Al llegar al hotel donde se había hospedado, pidió cancelar su estadía ya que viajaría en ese momento. Tomó sus pocas pertenencias en la pequeña maleta que llevaba consigo cuando unos golpes a la puerta la apartaron de su labor. El Gerente del hotel le había dicho que enviaría a alguien para ayudarle con sus cosas, pero al abrir la puerta sintió su corazón acelerado.

Candy se retiró de la puerta y dió la espalda. Desde que llegó había estado llorando y sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en este lugar?

Candy no lo hizo pasar y permanecía en el umbral de la puerta -Te seguí, no te diste cuenta... ibas demasiado distraída...Candy...- Ella se acercó a su cama y tomó su maleta ante la mirada perpleja de él - ¿Te vas?

-Es obvio ¿no? El asunto por el que vine ya está arreglado y no tengo más nada que hacer aquí, así que regresaré hoy mismo a Chicago- Ahora sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos cuando Terry continuaba en la puerta sin moverse. Candy llego hasta la puerta – ¿Puedes dejarme pasar? Se me hace tarde y...- sus labios fueron sellados por los labios de Terry. Había querido hacerlo desde que la vió y ahora no pudo contenerse.

-Terry...- ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿A qué estás jugando? Por favor déjame pasar- Terry la sostenía de los hombros.

-Tú no te puedes ir, porque no voy a dejar que lo hagas ¿me oyes? No voy a permitírtelo Candy...- y volvía a besarla-... ¡Perdóname, perdóname por todo lo que te dije...no es verdad que no te quiera en mi vida, eso no es cierto! Te amo Candy y te quiero conmigo siempre, siempre- su voz se había quebrado y era ansiosa.

En un hilo de voz por la intensidad de los besos y tratando de tomar aire Candy dijo- Terry...tú, tú también tienes que perdonarme, porque no estuvo bien lo que hice, porque el dolor y los celos me cegaron y te juzgué mal... Fui una tonta... ¿Puedes perdonarme eso?

Él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella - ¡Si eres una tonta!, pero ¿Cómo no lo voy a hacer si yo he sido un idiota al creerle también? Por supuesto que te perdono, mil veces si es preciso, pero con una condición.

\- ¿Una condición?

-Yo no voy a dejarte ir...no, así que quiero que te cases conmigo lo antes posible...

-Pero...

\- ¿Me amas no es así?- preguntó inquisitivo.

Sonrió ampliamente y estrechó sus brazos, sus pequeñas manos fueron envueltas entre las manos suyas –Terry, entiendo que tengas reticencia porque no he demostrado de la mejor manera mi amor, y sí, si te amo, te he amado más que a nadie y por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa, es con lo que siempre he soñado y lo he deseado tanto en lo que tengo de vida- se abrazó a su pecho- Tampoco quiero esperar más, no hay nada por qué hacerlo...¡Mañana mismo me casaría contigo! - su voz y su mirada derretían su corazón y se preguntaba cómo pudo haber vivido todo ese tiempo sin verla y escucharla. Lo mismo sentía ella.

\- Yo no podría soportar separarme de ti, no otra vez, por favor.

\- ¡Terry!

-Candy te amo, y me haces muy feliz que aceptes quedarte conmigo...pero antes tengo que aclararte que hacia Susana en mi departamento esa tarde.

-No necesitas decírmelo Terry...Yo...

\- ¡Debo hacerlo!...Tienes que saber cómo es que estuvo ella allí -Candy no dijo nada y eso le motivo a continuar- Esa era la primera vez que Susanna entraba a ese departamento y no fue por otro motivo que el de ayudarla por su hijo. Esa tarde los encontré muy cerca, el caso es que hacia un clima muy fresco, así que, me ofrecí a que acampara el tiempo mientras tanto...Es todo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo... estuve en la puerta de tu departamento y ella no me permitió entrar. Me dijo todas esas cosas y comprendí que no tenía nada que hacer allí y me fui esa misma tarde, hacía mucho frio tanto como en mi corazón...- el rostro de Terry se transformó por el disgusto.

-Realmente no mide las consecuencias de sus actos. Debo decirte que cuando desapareciste la despedí... no iba a tolerar más sus insultos en tu contra y durante un tiempo no supe de ella, pensé que se había ido, con su madre...hasta que un dia, se apareció por la oficina, me sorprendí mucho porque no había nada que hablar...pero me suplico que la empleara de nuevo ¿sabes por qué lo hice? Por un sentido de humanidad... porque estaba embarazada y el padre de su hijo la había abandonado... Me condolí de su necesidad y le di una nueva oportunidad...Candy, lo hice por su hijo, por nadie más - escuchar esa historia hizo que Candy recordara el pasado, cuando su hijo crecía dentro de ella y los sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho- Inevitablemente me hacía pensar en nuestro hijo... Cuando lo supe, desde entonces viví lleno de angustia porque me imaginaba por todo lo que estarías pasando...tu dolor es el mío y solo vivía con la esperanza de volverte a ver...quería estar cerca de ti y darte las fuerzas para soportarlo juntos.

\- Si no fuera por todo aquello, ahora estuviera con nosotros...estuviese en nuestros brazos sintiendo nuestro amor y cariño... pero no pudo ser...Terry, no pudo ser y...- los ojos de Candy se apagaron y las lágrimas salían sin cesar. Terry maldijo su comportamiento anterior y la abrazaba con fuerza dejando suaves y delicados besos en su frente- y me quedé con mis brazos vacíos.

-Debemos ver hacia adelante Candy... nuestro angelito nos cuidará desde donde esté. La vida continua y estoy seguro que nuestro bebe desea que nosotros seamos felices – Candy se sentía protegida entre sus brazos, los necesitaba, pues eran como una torre fuerte, era su refugio.

Al siguiente día se levantó con nuevos bríos. Dió un vistazo a su costado y al verlo a su lado sonrió en sus adentros. Al llegar a la cocina buscó lo que necesitaba y preparó un rico desayuno para los dos. Ella siempre había anhelado esa vida junto a él, tener un hogar y atenderlo como una verdadera esposa. Terry despertó al sentir el aroma, su departamento se había convertido en el lugar más hermoso en ese instante. Si, ese era el hogar que quería junto a ella. La noche anterior, se la había llevado al departamento donde continuaron charlando sobre sus cosas y el matrimonio. Luego cenaron en un restaurante y de regreso se pusieron al día en la conversación hasta que Candy se quedó dormida en el sillón, se veía tan cansada y la cargó hasta su recamara.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, le indicó que arreglaría varias cosas y que volvería pronto.

¡Susana ven enseguida a mi oficina! - era la voz de Peter cuando asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Sonó bastante molesta. Susanna había estado nerviosa después del suceso con el diario y ahora la seriedad de su jefe la había puesto de mal humor.

-Dime

-Entra y siéntate- El hombre se detuvo de escribir en la computadora y la observó seriamente- ayer recibí una llamada del jefe... ¿tienes alguna idea del por qué te he llamado?

Se encogió de hombros y despreocupada dijo – No, no tengo una idea... ¿Crees que debo saber todo por lo que tu jefe te llama?

-Tienes razón...creo que no me explique bien...el caso es que el Señor Granchester me ha pedido que realice tu carta de despido.

-¿Qu...Que? ¿Por qué?- Susanna se suspendió y empezó a hablar agitadamente- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Te dio alguna explicación?- caminaba por toda la oficina y Peter empezaba a molestarse.

-No, pero quizás tú tengas algo que decirme- Susanna estaba pálida y no sabía que decir- El documento está en Recursos humanos, listo para que pongas tu firma, si me dices que ha pasado puedo hablarle e interceder por ti... ¿Hay algo que deba saber? es decir algún problema laboral.

-No, no creo que hagas absolutamente nada...se ve que no lo conoces Peter...cuando Terry decide algo no hay nada que lo haga cambiar...y no hay nada que debas saber, yo, yo tengo que saber los motivos que ha tenido para hacer esto- dió la vuelta e inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina para pedirle explicaciones- Susanna tenía un mal presentimiento y solo de imaginarlo, temblaba.

Se encontraba ultimando detalles para poder regresar a casa temprano, como se lo había prometido. Flavia realizaba los puntos de agenda para el próximo encuentro con los inversionistas. Él no quería que esas cosas interfirieran en su vida privada, ya que su matrimonio sea como fuere, era un hecho. La puerta se abrió intempestivamente y el par dentro levantó sus miradas para ver quien se atrevía a interrumpir.

-¡Parece que has perdido toda tu educación!

-Tengo que hablar, necesito hablar contigo Terry...

-¿Ahora si quieres hacerlo? –Sin que Terry le dijera nada, Flavia se retiró y los dejo a solas-¿Qué ha pasado Susanna para que quieras hablarme?

-Terry... ¡Has vuelto a despedirme! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice ahora? ¿Cometí algún error en el trabajo?...Peter está al tanto de mi desempeño, puedes preguntarle...todo está bien.

-Susanna, no me creas más un estúpido...Sabes perfectamente porque te despido... ¿quieres que te lo recuerde? ¿Estas segura de querer escucharlo?

-Yo...Terry, yo...

-No tienes defensa...sabes lo que hiciste...así que por favor, ve a Recursos Humanos y firma...se te pagará correctamente según la ley.

-Terry ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir? yo...

-No lo sé...eres una mujer joven y muy preparada, estoy seguro que encontrarás un buen trabajo. Este no es el único lugar en el que puedes trabajar. Hay muchos sitios por supuesto.

-No puedo creer que me digas todo esto...Tú, que siempre has sido un hombre sensible y justo...

-Por lo mismo... y no me gusta tu juego...

-Pero...- Susana se quedó sin palabras al ver que Terry estaba consumido por la rabia. Entonces se dió cuenta que ya estaba enterado y que era obvio que la había visto. Solo eso explicaría su cambio.

-Asi que por favor arregla tus cosas y deja hoy mismo esta Empresa- Terry se dió la vuelta y Susana lo abrazó por la espalda, frunció el ceño e inmediatamente quitó los brazos que lo ataban alrededor de su cintura. Eso lo había disgustado más, porque por su obsesión Candy se había ido y él casi arruina toda otra vez.

-Mi hijo...Terry...- se escudó torpemente- ¿Qué voy a hacer? no puedes hacerme esto... ¿Cómo voy a hacer de ahora en adelante sin un trabajo? Tú siempre ha sido un hombre bueno….

-¡Debiste pensar antes de actuar!... Lo lamento Susana, pero es momento que busques al Padre de tu hijo y exígele sus obligaciones...es lo que una buena madre trataría de hacer...justicia para su hijo, lo harán que cumpla, no le quites responsabilidades. Basta ya. He sido demasiado bueno contigo pese a todas tus intromisiones en mi vida, pero esta vez fuiste aún más lejos y no te lo voy a perdonar.

-No entiendo por qué me dices todas esas cosas, ¿Por qué me corres de tu Empresa?

-Por favor, deja de actuar…Sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho.

-Claro que lo sé…Es Candy otra vez… solo ella hace que te comportes así conmigo...intransigente y despiadado- Se delató.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te aplaudiera y con una sonrisa te recibiera aquí?

-Yo…

-Sabías que había vuelto y que vino a buscarme ¿Por qué, por qué Susana? pensé que habías aceptado que esto se terminó…tu yo no podemos estar juntos otra vez, porque sencillamente yo no te amo…. ¿No lo puedes entender?

-Ella, Terry, ella solo te trae tristezas...

\- ¡Eso no es tu problema! el caso aquí es que tus mentiras la habían hecho alejarse de mí ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle creer que Edward era mi hijo? ¿Cómo te atreves? Candy estaba dispuesta a no verme nunca jamás para no interferir, como si eso habría hecho que la dejara de amar ¿Pensabas que nunca lo iba a saber? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES TÚ QUE ERES PARA METERTE EN MI VIDA?- se acercó furioso. La mirada de Terry era como las llamas de una hoguera que la podían consumir a su paso.

-¿No te das cuenta?...No es mujer para tí. Ahora mismo su exmarido está en la cárcel, tú…..todo lo que ella toca lo daña.

-¡Basta ya y vete por favor! ¡No hay más nada que decir!

-Yo te sigo amando Terry y solo yo puedo hacerte feliz mi amor.

Su paciencia tenía un límite y estaba a punto de llegar. Escucharla y verla le resultaba molesto - ¡Deja de humillarte!...Yo no te amo.

-No...

-¡Fuera! No permitas que sea yo quien te saque...Tu presencia aquí se encontrará con mi falta de cortesía... ¡Vete!

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	12. Chapter 12

by Angy Granchester

* * *

Salió disparada de la Oficina y tropezó con la persona que menos desearía. Susana no terminaba de soportar a la mujer que también consideraba su enemiga - ¿No puedes fijarte por donde caminas? - vociferó furiosa y Flavia sintió como si le hubiese dado una bofetada. La ira subió a su cabeza.

\- Supongo que no te ha ido nada bien con Terry y por eso estas de un humor de los mil demonios. Casi terminas tumbándome en el piso- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Ahora puedes estar contenta! - Los ojos de Susana parecían un par de llamas azules.

\- ¡No entiendo a qué te refieres! ¿Por qué he de estarlo? -respondió la asistente hojeando unos documentos de forma poco preocupada.

-Terry me ha echado como su fuera un perro, después de todo lo que yo hice por este lugar, levantado esta Empresa a su lado, poniendo todo mi empeño. Jamás pensé que fuera tan insensible… todos mis esfuerzos se fueron a la basura y tú ahora puedes sentirte feliz por esto. Se muy bien que nunca fui de tu agrado y no es que eso me importara, pues tampoco lo has sido para mí. No te voy a perdonar nunca que me hayas robado todo. Luche tanto por conseguirlo, y tú... aun no entiendo como Terry pudo hacerme esto.

\- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en esto? no soy culpable de lo que me acusas. Así que descuida que no estoy pensando en pedirte perdón por nada. Todo lo que he conseguido me lo he logrado por mí misma, aunque te cueste admitirlo…y sí, tienes mucha razón, ya que nos hemos quitado las caretas, es muy cierto que nunca me has caído nada bien…Todavía recuerdo cuando llegaste a este lugar, con tu actitud arrogante, esa prepotencia… te creías la dueña y Señora, ¿y ahora? Te veré salir por esa puerta- dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro señalando la puerta principal- Sinceramente te digo esto, aunque me caigas como una piedra en el hígado… no me alegra tu desdicha.

\- ¡Pero que contradictoria eres!… Conoces bien la relación que me unió a Terry. Sabes que fuimos más que jefe y asistente, que fuimos pareja… ¿Si lo sabes?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no entiendo que tienen que ver tus recapitulaciones amorosas conmigo.

-Piensas que tendrás el camino libre para conquistarlo.

\- ¿Yo? Pero ¡Que disparates estas diciendo!

\- A mi tu no me engañas. Yo sé que te gusta Terry, pero debo decirte que jamás será para ti– Susana le extendió una mirada despectiva y se fue acercando poco a poco a Flavia de manera intimidante, acto seguido esta última levanto su mano para que se detuviera. Odiaba que Susana quisiera ponerla bajo sus pies. Ella no se lo iba a permitir-... El ahora esta idiotizado por una estúpida mujer, pero pronto se dará cuenta de su error.

\- ¡Mejor vete de una vez! Ya no perteneces a este lugar y no quisiera tener que llamar a seguridad para que te muestren el camino. Definitivamente tus celos te carcomen el cerebro que ya ni sabes lo que dices. No voy a negar que Terry es un hombre muy apuesto. Tendría que estar ciega para no darme cuenta, pero te equivocas conmigo, que te quede claro que a mi Terry no me interesa de la manera que crees, que a decir verdad no me importa lo que tú pienses o creas. Estoy aquí por mi trabajo. -dijo devolviéndole a Susana aquella mirada de desprecio.

-Escucha, ambas pensamos que seriamos mejor mujer para Terry que esa tal Candy, sí, su nombre es Candy y ya tendrás la oportunidad de saber quién es…. tan poca cosa. Pero, podríamos hacer algo. Si lo ves de este modo…ella es nuestra enemiga en común y entonces deberíamos unirnos para derrotarla. Luego de conseguirlo seriamos solo tú y yo como oponentes. La quitamos del camino y esperaríamos a que el elija ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Piensas que me prestaré a tus estúpidas locuras? -Será mejor que recojas tus cosas... Adiós.

Quedó ardiendo envuelta en su ira. Había visto la determinación en la mirada de Terry. Odiaba a Candy, a Flavia a todos incluso a Terry por haberla sacado hasta de su vida como si no valiera nada. Ella no se resignaba haberlo perdido como lo tuvo. Luego de un de horas, Terry condujo su auto y llego al departamento. Candy lo esperaba emocionada y feliz porque por la mañana había ido al centro para comprar algunos víveres que faltaban en la cocina y preparar algo especial para celebrar su reconciliación. Le hablo a su familia sobre los nuevos acontecimientos. Rosemary había quedado tranquila al saber que ella estaba bien y que los asuntos se arreglaron de la mejor manera, pues hasta planes de matrimonio salió a relucir. Su madre no podía estar más feliz en ese instante, al escuchar la emoción de Candy al otro lado de la linea.

El olor de la comida se sentía en el exterior. Se detuvo pensativo y luego contemplo a su alrededor con las llaves en su mano. Aspiró el olor a hogar profundamente cerrando sus ojos. La escena era un deleite ante sus ojos. Le agradaba lo que se había convertido su espacio. Ver a Candy tomando el control de sus cosas, de su espacio y de su vida, era algo que no lo cambiaría por nada ni por nadie…. Eso era amor, el amor que nunca había sentido por nadie, y es que ver a la mujer que verdaderamente amaba compartiendo esos momentos, le despertaba emociones especiales que le removían todo. Cuando el amor nace desde del fondo del corazón es difícil olvidarlo así con la nada.

\- ¡He llegado amor! ¿Qué tal ha estado tu día, pecosa? – Pregunto en un tono de voz alegre que el corazón de Candy se agito al escucharle. Ella se encontraba arreglando la mesa.

\- ¡Terry! - se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios que correspondió ensimismado- ¡Justo a tiempo, la comida esta lista! - Candy tomó el portafolio de sus manos y lo dejó en el pequeño escritorio junto al comedor - él sonrió sintiendo una sensación profunda y agradable- ¡Ve y lávate las manos por favor! - Mientras se ocupaba en su aseo, Candy se fue a servir los platillos. La mirada de Terry recorría todo lo que ella había hecho para él.

-Gracias Candy, pero…, amor no debiste molestarte con todos estos quehaceres. ¡Te habría llevado a un sitio de tu agrado!

\- ¿No te ha gustado? - dijo un poco triste- Terry, yo quise hacerlo, porque, bueno pensé que no era necesario gastar cuando acá tienes todo lo necesario. Solo me tomo un poco de tiempo ir por unas cuantas cosas. Además, quería darte una sorpresa.

La cara de desilusión de Candy le hizo caer en su error - ¡Lo siento! De verdad que soy un grandísimo tonto, por favor perdóname…comprendo y me hace sentir el hombre más dichoso, porque tendré una esposa atenta…-Le sonrió y ella le correspondió tímidamente.

Saboreaba elegantemente cada bocado. Candy no era una gran cocinera, pero aprendió a elaborar algunos platillos deliciosos cuando estuvo en Sao Paulo. Su convivencia en aquel departamento pequeño le hizo tomarse a pecho las clases de cocina que Ayrton le proporcionó en ciertas ocasiones - ¡Esto está muy delicioso Candy! Realmente – La comida consistía en una ensalada Walfdor, salmón y patatas al vapor. Su amigo de Sao Paulo le había enseñado un exquisito pernil y preparo algo también. Esa comida le trajo a Terry algunos recuerdos de cuando estuvo en aquel departamento.

\- ¿Pasa algo Terry? ¿Por qué…? –Candy estaba confundida mientras se tocaba el rostro y limpiaba la comisura de sus labios - ¿Por qué me miras así? -Cuando cayó en cuenta su rostro enrojeció y aunque ya no eran unos adolescentes que recién hayan perdido la virginidad, la imagen inocente en el rostro de Candy le resultaba completamente incitante y seductora que le produjo un sonrojo- ¡Adoro cuando tus mejillas se ponen rosadas!

-Yo…- dijo tocando su cara que además estaba caliente del estupor- ¡Terry! ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Como si fue ayer que nos entregamos a nuestro amor. Ahora todo será distinto Candy, nos vamos a casar y estaremos juntos para siempre.

\- Juntos para siempre…Terry, no te voy a negar que a veces siento mucho miedo de que solo sea un sueño y que de pronto me despertare para darme cuenta que solo ha sido eso, un doloroso sueño. Han pasado tantas cosas que apenas puedo entender que estoy aquí ahora, contigo, que nos vamos a casar… soñé tantas veces con esto, tantos años…ser tu esposa y estar juntos siempre, siempre. Quiero nuevamente pedirte que me perdones por todo lo que he hecho, por mentirte sobre mí regreso.

\- ¡Olvídalo! Yo ya lo hice…Se cómo te sientes, si he de serte sincero, estoy igual que tú, pero si continuamos juntos vamos a poder salir adelante como siempre hemos soñado y si nuestro amor es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar todo lo que tengamos que afrontar, entonces vale la pena vivirlo. Además ¿Cómo piensas que sabiéndote cerca voy a poder vivir sin ti? Y ahora con todo esto- dijo - ¡Me has conquistado otra vez! - Terry acercó sus labios para besarla- agradezco tus atenciones. No obstante- Terry hizo una pausa tanteando el terreno por lo que iba a decir – Candy, …aunque quiero todo de ti, todo lo que un hombre pretende de la mujer que ama y que desea como esposa, ansío tener para siempre tu corazón, tu compañía y yo, ser todo para ti, sabes que no necesitas trabajar, pero te conozco y sé que querrás seguir con tu profesión y no pretendo que dejes de hacerlo, porque quiero que seas feliz y si tú lo eres, entonces yo también lo seré - Candy le escuchaba atentamente. La voz apacible de Terry la estremecía ¿Cómo pudo vivir todo ese tiempo sin verlo ni escucharle? – se preguntó fugazmente- Quiero darte tu espacio, pero también quiero…quiero tener a nuestros hijos, unos pequeños diablillos corriendo por nuestra casa.

\- ¡Hijos! -pensó- Claro amor, de hecho, iba a decírtelo. Quiero seguir trabajando…pero, tengo que empezar a buscar empleo. En las Empresas del Tío Albert no. Tiene que ser en otro lugar… ¿Me entiendes Terry?

-Claro que lo entiendo

\- Antes de venir a Nueva York, cuando pensé que no había solución entre nosotros, me pidió insistentemente que no volviera a irme a Sao Paulo…que hiciera un viaje de distracción, pero que luego trabajara en Chicago.

Terry entrecerró sus ojos con algo de molestia y le recriminó- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que encontrar la manera de escapar antes de enfrentar los problemas Candy? ¿Quieres decir que, si yo me hubiese negado a hablar contigo, te habrías ido otra vez?

–Yo…no, bueno en realidad Terry, no sabía qué hacer, si hablarte una vez más, aunque me arriesgara de nuevo a tu rechazo, si luego era todo definitivo ¿Que me quedaba hacer si tú ya no me querías a tu lado? No soportaría que todo hubiese acabado por mis tonterías. Sé que todo es un error, pero era una opción para poder olvidarte ¿Acaso no habrías hecho lo mismo? - La abrazo como si quisiera introducirla en su pecho y cambio de tema.

\- ¿Puedes venir a trabajar a la Inmobiliaria! – sugirió luego de verla directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿La inmobiliaria?

-Desde ya si lo deseas- Candy frunció el ceño- Una vez que nos casemos puedes hacer lo que quieras en la nueva sucursal que estoy seguro tendré prontamente.

\- ¿Una nueva sucursal?

-Sí, pero escúchame, esto sería grandioso. Días atrás vengo realizando negociaciones con los Hodgson. Es un nuevo proyecto que me parece muy atractivo, lo estuve estudiando mucho y pienso que ya es momento de expandir el negocio. Por mi ofrecimiento es un hecho finiquitado. No se negaron y me han dado su palabra en hacer el trato conmigo, pero no sé cuánto conlleve el proceso con los abogados, los tramites, supongo que un par de meses porque ellos no están en la ciudad y quieren hacer la transacción personalmente conmigo y sin intermediarios. Entonces, serias la administradora del nuevo consorcio Granchester ¿Qué dices? Por favor acepta mientras arreglo todo. Quédate algún tiempo mientras se resuelve todo.

\- ¡Que bien que van tus negocios Terry! Me alegro mucho y estoy segura que tus padres han de estar muy orgullosos de ti y de todo lo que has logrado. Sobre todo, tu padre al que has emulado perfectamente.

-Lo está y no sabes lo feliz que se puso cuando le comunique sobre esto. Dice que no esperaba que en tan poco tiempo tomara esta decisión…Candy, pasando a otro tema, hay algo que debes saber.

\- ¿Qué es?

-Susana, la despedí. He soportado mucho por consideraciones a ti y a su hijo, pero no más, no más de permitirle su intromisión. Ella debe salir de una vez de nuestras vidas y entender que ya no puede haber nada entre ella y yo, ni siquiera una amistad, porque es evidente que no ha superado esta situación y yo estoy cansado, así que, es necesario mantenerla muy lejos. No quiero más problemas, ni malos entendidos. Susana no entiende que yo no la amo.

\- ¿Qué pasara con su hijo? Sabes que su situación como madre soltera es difícil… ¿Cómo va a poder sobrevivir?

-Eso no es asunto nuestro Candy y no estoy siendo un hombre insensible…no, claro que no, pero por su propia mala actitud no tiene cabida en este lugar. Además, estoy seguro que encontrará un buen lugar. La inmobiliaria no sería el único sitio donde pueda desarrollar sus habilidades y tener un futuro brillante, Susana es joven y muy competente en lo que hace. No en vano desempeño bien su trabajo, en cuanto a ello no tengo queja alguna. Ella es muy eficiente.

\- Supongo que tienes razón…- Terry arropó sus pequeñas manos dentro de las suyas y volvió a preguntar

\- ¿No me respondido sobre aceptar trabajar a mi lado?

\- … Esto me ha tomado por sorpresa y te prometo que tendrás una respuesta. Solo déjame meditarlo esta noche.

Desde mucho tiempo atrás cuando se iban a casar la primera vez, Terry había comprado una casa, pero con la desaparición de Candy mandó a cerrarla. Muchas veces le ofrecieron la compra, pero siempre se negaba. En el fondo esa casa seguía esperando a su dueña y ahora era remodelada para recibirla. Terry se presentó ante sus Padres porque necesitaba hablarles y ponerlos al tanto de sus planes futuros en los que incluían a Candy. Los Granchester apreciaban mucho a Candy, pero cuando la supieron casada solo deseaban que su hijo se mantuviera alejado de ella, por el bien de todos y sobre todo por su hijo, pero Terry nunca se dió por vencido a perder ese amor y eso los mantenía en una constante zozobra. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de Candy también sufrieron junto a su hijo porque Terry se sumergía de cabeza en su trabajo y en su departamento con quienes compartían la ausencia de su amada. Tantas veces tuvieron que resignarse a que su hijo se perdería en la nada esperándola y ahora que era posible y ver la felicidad que su rostro irradiaba, no tenían duda que Candy era su felicidad. El Padre de Terry dijo su última palabra y era que la boda debía realizarse en la mansión Granchester. Terry ya lo había pensado y fue bueno que su Padre lo haya decidido por su lado. Después de todos los dolores de cabeza que les hizo pasar, era lo óptimo, complacer a su familia.

Días después, Albert le ofrecía sus sinceras disculpas a Terry por haber callado y no hubo reproches ni reclamos. Terry no podía hacerlo, no podía albergar nada negativo cuando en su vida se empezaba a vislumbrar al fin la felicidad, además respetaba mucho a Albert y comprendía la situación en la que Candy la había puesto. Un abrazo fuerte sellaría la amistad entre ellos y al que ahora sería su Tío político. Sus amigos, los Cornwell también hicieron lo mismo. En ese día hablaron sobre muchas cosas con respecto a la boda y sobre la llegada de un reportero para que el matrimonio fuera constatado públicamente y se reconociera ante todos que Candice era la esposa de Terence Granchester y de esa manera evitar malos entendidos en cuanto a la relación de ellos. Aunque no era del agrado de nadie, debían hacerlo para que los chismes sobre la vida privada de Candy no estuviesen en entre dicho luego de lo pasado con el hijo de su prima Sarah.

Una semana después en que las cosas habían quedado claras y que todo estaba listo para la ceremonia, ésta se efectuó con toda la familia, Annie y su esposo estuvieron allí y ella muy feliz por ver a Candy al fin casada con Terry, Annie los amaba y siempre añoró el día que ellos estuvieran juntos. Archie estuvo conversando por un rato con Richard sobre cuestiones legales y tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a las hermanas de Terry, Allison y Karen la mayor. No le faltaban pretendientes, pero ninguno había llamado su atención como ahora sí lo hacia el elegante hombre que tenía a su vista. Archie era un hombre muy guapo y Karen se puso nerviosa cuando hace unos minutos había tocado su mano al saludarla.

-Parece que te ha llamado la atención, el primo de Candy.

\- ¡Por favor Mamá! es solo un hombre como cualquiera de los que hay aquí...su hermano también lo es, el chico rubio hermano de Candy, incluso el Tío de ellos.

-Si, es verdad, el Señor Ardlay es muy atractivo, pero no estoy hablando de ninguno de ellos, sino de Archie, tus ojos han estado en su dirección todo el tiempo – Karen rodó sus ojos - Me he enterado que está soltero y con una profesión excelente. Es uno de los abogados muy importantes de New York y dueño de un Bufet muy reconocido en la ciudad...

-¿Desde cuando haces esto madre? supongo que todo eso se lo preguntaste a Candy.

-Bueno, yo los conozco porque son amigos de tu hermano, pero no estaba al tanto de muchas cosas y al verte entusiasmada con él...hija yo solo quiero que encuentres a un buen hombre.

\- ¿Entusiasmada? no sé de dónde sacas eso. Mamá soy muy joven aún y no me interesa en absoluto nada que tenga que ver con chicos. Además, él ni siquiera está interesado en mí y aunque así fuera, mi prioridad son mis estudios...así que olvídalo y no trates de buscarme pareja.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hija, pero también debes pensar en tu futuro y...

-Ya no quiero hablar más de esto por favor. Mi futuro radica en mi profesión y no me preocupa tener un novio ahora…lo que sea vendrá a mí con el tiempo y si no viene nunca tampoco es problema.

Minutos después fue sorprendida.

\- ¿Me concedes este baile? - los ojos de aquel hombre eran los más bellos que había visto en su vida, y para ella, su voz era especial. No pudo admitirlo delante de su madre, pero le gustaba demasiado.

-Eh, en realidad, no, es decir… lo que pasa es que no tengo suficiente práctica en estas cosas y me temo pueda portarme torpemente.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco soy bueno en esto, así que ambos estaremos en la misma condición. Ven, vamos, yo te guiaré.

-No, no …-fue casi arrastrada por Archie para bailar. Karen se sentía en un sueño y no quería enamorarse de ese hombre quien seguramente solo era amable con ella por ser el amigo de su hermano.

-Lo has comprobado...no soy un bailarín...

\- Archie, te agradezco que, que te hayas tomado la molestia y tu amabilidad...- dijo nerviosa porque su corazón estaba acelerado- Ahora necesito volver con mis padres. Con tu permiso...

Candy y Terry después de la boda, se quedaron esa noche en la mansión.

La prensa de Chicago sacaría la nota dejando en claro el suceso de su matrimonio y eso sería todo.

* * *

Habían regresado al departamento a preparar todo para su viaje de luna de miel, regalo de Albert. Salieron de compras en el poco tiempo que tenían un día y medio. El clima se ponía cada vez más frio y Terry escogía unos trajes casuales en los estantes y algunos vestidos para ella

-Amor pruébate esto, los necesitarás

\- ¡No es necesario! Con lo que tengo acá es suficiente Terry. Recuerda que mi madre me trajo todo lo necesario mientras voy por mi guarda ropa completo.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacer esto ¿vas a despreciarme? es la primera vez que compro algo para ti, la primera vez que como mi esposa.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! está bien amor, voy a probármelos -Terry asintió y ahora era ella pensaba que era el momento de comprarle algo bonito, una bufanda o unos guantes para el frio, o ¿un abrigo? Eso sería lo ideal.

-Sé que tienes muchas, pero ahora soy yo quien te da esto a ti- Candy le acomodó la pieza alrededor de su cuello- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó cuándo estuvo frente al espejo.

-Por supuesto que me gusta, es verdad que tengo muchas, pero ésta es especial para mí porque ha sido escogida por ti.

Terry se introdujo al vestidor para medirse unos trajes y la dependienta cuando vió a su cliente frente al espejo salió ofreciendo su ayuda con una sonrisa.

\- Señor, permítame darle mi opinión con todo respeto y no es por el interés de vender nuestros trajes que por cierto son de buena calidad, pero usted se ve muy bien y tiene una apariencia muy remarcada y elegante, el traje le queda genial... Parece usted modelo de revista -dijo halagando a su cliente.

Terry giró al escuchar su comentario- Muchas gracias Señora, pero no creo que sea para tanto… ¿Amor, ¿qué piensas tú?

\- ¡Maravillosamente guapo! – dijo en un suspiro, apreciando su imagen viril.

-Claro, eres mi Esposa...debí saber que dirías eso.

-Es la verdad. Te ves hermoso y encantador... Mi amor hasta esa chica se atrevió a decirte esas cosas, yo, ya estaba poniéndome celosa- la dependienta ya se había retirado entendiendo que al hombre no le importaba su opinión. Candy se puso de puntillas y rápidamente le dió un beso fugaz en los labios- pero lo lamento por ella, tú eres solo mío.

-Sí, ¿solo tuyo? necesito que me convenzas con más determinación, pero no en este lugar- le dijo en susurro

Terminaba de pagar a la dependienta por sus compras, cuando la figura de una mujer aparecía ante ellos.

\- ¡Vaya! Vaya, ¡mira a quienes tenemos por aquí! – entraba con toda la prepotencia, como si el lugar le perteneciera

\- ¡Eliza! - exclamó Candy. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y aunque parecía distinta su forma de ser no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo la misma odiosa y repugnante.

– Pensé que había sido una alucinación –Candy la observó confundida- ahora me doy cuenta que eres tú verdaderamente y parece que te ha ido muy bien mientras mi hermano está en la cárcel, tú te la pasas de paseo con tu amante…no eres más que una maldita zorra.

-No te voy a permitir que te expreses así de ella...- vociferó Terry

\- ¿Acaso no es verdad? y que bien que lo sepan las personas que están aquí que ustedes son amantes y que mientras se divierten y se revuelcan como perros en celos, mi hermano se hunde en aquella oscuridad dentro de una celda y todo por culpa de esta sucia mujer que no hizo más que destruirlo. Sí, solo tú has sido la culpable de todas las desgracias de nuestra familia, de mi hermano que creyó ciegamente en tu amor... Te odio Candy y te maldigo por siempre porque es tu culpa todo, todo...Maldita mujerzuela- Eliza levantó su mano sin importarle el lugar, nada, dispuesta a estampar una cachetada que cayó sobre Terry al interponerse entre ellas. Al ver que no tuvo éxito volvía a intentarlo y entonces sostuvo de su brazo con fuerza.

\- ¡Basta ya y compórtese! Deje de dar este espectáculo bochornoso que hace quedar mal el apellido de su Familia. "Señorita Lagan", parece que toda esta gente le conocen muy bien…

\- ¡Suéltame imbécil! No deberías defender tanto a esta maldita perra.

Terry retenía el coraje que le provocaba y se acercó a Eliza en susurro – Agradece al cielo que eres mujer, porque de lo contrario en este momento estaría mi puño probando tu tonta cara, estarías recibiendo tu merecido…y te voy a informar de algo- dijo ahora de tal manera que los demás escucharan -Esta dama es mi esposa y te exijo que la respetes...así que mide tus palabras de ahora en adelante porque puedo actuar de una manera que no quisieras. Yo no voy tolerar esas expresiones hacia ella y si insistes, tendré que tomar otras medidas ¿Te quedó claro?

\- ¿Casarte? ¿con esta?- dijo en sorna

Terry volvió a acercarse -El mundo es tan pequeño y da tantas vueltas que en donde menos se piensa uno se encuentra con personas y situaciones muy pero muy comprometedoras ¿Recuerdas el Hotel Brady? -Eliza estaba realmente paralizada.

-… ¿No sé…no sé de qué hablas? - balbuceó

-No había tenido el placer de conocer muy de cerca a la hermana del delincuente de Neal Lagan, aquella vez estaba seguro que no fueron alucinaciones- Terry tenía una media sonrisa sarcástica- ¡Vámonos Candy! ¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba!, el imbécil de tu hermano solo tiene lo que se merece y aunque eso no paga sus fechorías, ojalá se pudra dentro de esa prisión.

Terry y Candy se marcharon dejando a Eliza casi descontrolada por su ira. La dependiente que había visto y oído todo se acercó mostrando indiferencia –Señorita ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? Tenemos la nueva linea de trajes….

-No, no necesito nada y gracias- le interrumpió- no volveré a este lugar donde dejan entrar a gentuza como esas. Son de lo peor- la trabajadora no dijo más nada, después de la compra hecha por la pareja en cuestión poco le importaba lo que Eliza pensara e hiciera. La venta había sido jugosa y seguro le esperaba una muy buena comisión.

* * *

Regresaron a su departamento para terminar de arreglar las últimas prendas que llevarían para su pequeño viaje. Solo tenían la tarde libre y al día siguiente partirían. Al anochecer y en su habitación, recordaron el mal encuentro con Eliza.

-Gracias por defenderme Terry -él extendió una mano y le acarició el rostro-No cabe duda que Eliza me odia tanto y me culpa por lo sucedido a su hermano, pero yo no soy esa persona que dice…yo no fui una mala mujer, no destroce a nadie, yo jamás le mentí. ¿Tú me crees verdad?

-Candy…lo sé, yo fui testigo de todo, pero por favor deja de pensar en eso porque ahora eres mi esposa y debe importarte solo lo que yo piense.

\- ¡Terry!

-Estoy muy molesto, siento que la sangre hierve y recorre con fuerza por mi cabeza… no voy a permitir que te hagan daño y que sigan lanzando improperios en tu contra. Creo que tendré que hablar con tu Tío o con su familia si es preciso para ponerle fin a esta situación. Es necesario que le pongan un freno a esa mujer.

-Ahora te pido yo que dejes eso a un lado y nos centremos en nosotros Terry…ven, siéntate por favor- Acercó su rostro al de ella, Candy podía ver perfectamente cada vello de sus cejas y el iris verdoso de sus ojos. Estaba hipnotizada, Terry jamás dejaría de provocarle todas esas sensaciones que con solo verlo y escucharle se colapsaban en su interior. El anidó en sus manos el rostro blanco y besó sus mejillas una por una hasta terminar y deleitarse en su boca. Ella se estremecía bajo el toque de sus manos que recorrían su cintura y su espalda. La voz de Terry en un susurro, era suave, profunda, pero a la vez gentil y seductora. Esa voz era como el viento del mar, como la brisa en el atardecer, sus manos como el suave rocío en la aurora

\- ¡Me gusta tu olor! – le escuchó murmurar entre jadeos que pegaban en su cuello.

-Terry... - dijo ella entre palabras ahogadas- él se deleitaba en besar y lamer lentamente esa piel. Los escalofríos que sentía eran poderosos y de nuevo ese fuego en su vientre que no podía detener.

\- ¡Te deseo! – sus azules ojos como el mar profundo que la ahogaban con cada espacio. Se amaron con cada fibra de sus cuerpos, de sus almas y de sus corazones. Terry la amó y la amaba locamente, despacio y fuerte, con pasión y con amor, con sus entrañas, con cada gota de su sangre que recorría sus venas, con el sudor que le provocaba entre jadeos temblorosos de deseos, se comieron vivos hasta que explotaron como un volcán. Se habían entregado por completo a su amor otra vez. Era algo maravilloso, algo que solo lo había aprendido juntos. Hicieron el amor hasta que no pudieron más. Hasta sentirse cansados de amar.

A la mañana siguiente Terry despertó y la contempló con ternura por varios minutos. Muchas veces entre sus sueños cuando Candy estaba ausente, su imagen llegaba a su memoria y recordaba todos los momentos hermosos que vivieron. La vida y Dios habían sido muy buenos con él permitiéndole de nuevo tenerla a su lado, reposando en su lecho, haberla sentido vibrar de nuevo entre sus brazos. Candy era suya ahora, solamente suya. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina la sorprendió con un delicioso desayuno en la cama. La consintió y nuevamente terminaron amándose hasta la ducha.

* * *

Se establecieron en el lugar que habían reservado, fue idea de ella un Ático con vista al mar. Terry alquiló un auto y visitaron posteriormente lugares hermosos de la bella Ciudad. Candy era feliz. Esos momentos se grababan en su memoria y se harían en un futuro momentos inolvidables. Había suficientes suministros para preparar una buena comida. Había un ventanal que daba a la playa y entraba la brisa marina mientras comían y luego bajaron para ir a la playa, caminaron sobre la arena descalzos y tomados de la mano, disfrutando de todo a su alrededor, ese lugar era un verdadero paraíso. La abrazaba por la espalda y sus manos la aprisionaban por la cintura con tanta fuerza como si ella se le escaparía. Él tenía un rostro y una sonrisa brillante, tan resplandeciente como los rayos del sol. Ahora podía decir que realmente era feliz, porque la mujer que amó en su juventud estaba a su lado compartiendo y viviendo los momentos más felices de su vida. Luego sentados en la arena los cabellos de Candy se alborotaban con el viento y la brisa, se refugió en su pecho caliente.

\- ¿En qué piensas cariño? - preguntó al verlo tan callado con la mirada perdida en las aguas verde azules que se difuminaban con el viento.

-En que no puedo creer que estemos viviendo esto…estar así abrazados... Veo hacia atrás y recuerdo aquellos días, cuando sentí que había perdido todo.

-Olvídalo amor

-No, al contrario...recordando todo es por lo que debemos darle el valor a lo que ahora somos y tenemos. Candy, si no recuerdo todo el pasado nunca veré lo valiosa que es la vida y lo importante que es luchar para obtener lo que uno anhela con todas sus fuerzas. Recién tendremos un camino por recorrer y tendremos que ver siempre hacia atrás para sentir que todo ha valido la pena y no cometer los mismos errores o al menos tratar de no cometerlos.

-Es verdad, la vida al fin y al cabo es también acumular todas las experiencias que pasamos. Cosas buenas y malas, cosas oscuras y resplandecientes. Es la naturaleza de nuestra existencia y cuando se llegue al final tener la certeza que se vivió cada momento con plenitud.

Iban por la segunda semana y aunque quisieran quedarse más tiempo, la verdad es que tenían compromisos que cumplir. Ya llegaría el momento para realizar nuevamente un viaje, quizás Sao Paulo pensó Terry y quizás aquel departamento estaría dispuesto para ellos. Regresaron con fuerzas renovadas. Al día siguiente en que debían presentarse a la inmobiliaria, Terry llamó a Flavia para que convocara una reunión con todos los empleados en la sala de conferencias.

-Los he reunido para informarles de los nuevos acontecimientos...- Dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras las miradas de todos no se apartaban de él y de la mujer a su lado. Algunos la habían visto llegar en su compañía y entrar directamente a su Oficina. No tenían idea de quien era esa mujer. En realidad, nunca la habían visto porque ella nunca había visitado la inmobiliaria, excepto la vez que regresó a Nueva York y fue a buscarlo inmediatamente y ahora que estaba allí sintiéndose nerviosa ante esas miradas, su vestimenta era elegantemente y formal. Una blusa blanca y una falda y saco del mismo color gris. El cabello recogido en una coleta le daba la apariencia más jovial – Ella lo había sorprendido con la decisión de trabajar en la inmobiliaria mientras tanto se resolvía su nuevo empleo - ...La Oficina de Finanzas tendrá ahora un nuevo miembro - comentó mientras daba una mirada a la mujer a su lado. Ella estaba nerviosa porque todos la miraban incluso Flavia la observaba de manera inquisitiva. No tenía idea de los últimos sucesos de su jefe.

Antes que pudiera proseguir Flavia lo interrumpió - Terry, perdóname que te interrumpa porque son tus decisiones como el dueño de esta empresa, pero como tu asistente que soy me permito decirte que la oficina de Finanzas está completa, tenemos un contador y yo me he hecho cargo de ciertos aspectos financieros, de esa manera hemos podido estar sin ningún problema, por lo tanto, no creo necesario que contrates más personal para Finanzas... podría ser, no sé, para no dejar a la señorita en el aire ponerla en el área donde antes estaba Susana, puede reemplazarla.

Terry la vió con desagrado y dijo – Necesito a alguien más que ayude a Charles, él es contador -El hombre en cuestión asintió - El negocio y las inversiones están creciendo, cartera de clientes que van en aumento. Así que la señora Candice Granchester de ahora en adelante estará allí contigo Charles.

\- ¿Candice Granchester? - Se preguntaban todos en un murmullo ...se preguntaban si sería algún pariente por el apellido.

-Ella es mi Esposa -Terminó de decir haciendo hincapié en ello- y trabajara a partir de este momento con nosotros ¿De acuerdo? - asintieron mientras otros todavía no salían de su sorpresa, no tenían ni idea de que su jefe se hubiese casado _¿Cuándo? _Claudeth entonces conoció a la rival de Susana. Indiscutiblemente tenía toda la razón de sentirse celosa, era muy bonita y su jefe se miraba tan enamorado de esa mujer.

-Señores Granchester - Habló Alina - Me disculpa por la interrupción, pero no es para decirle que es lo que debe hacer con su empresa- dijo la mujer aludiendo a las palabras de Flavia, a Alina no le caía del todo bien Flavia, sobre todo cuando se creía con potestad en los recursos de la inmobiliaria, pero claro esa era la autoridad que su jefe le había dado y tenía que soportarla, pero en ese momento disfrutaba tanto de que él impusiera su voluntad. Alina lo juzgaba por ser un hombre justo, noble y generoso con sus empleados y aunque no se haya tratado de su esposa, sabía que sería así con cualquiera, lo había demostrado con Susana sin merecerlo - es para darles mis felicitaciones sinceras y los mejores deseos... Señora, se lo dije, sabía que solo usted lo lograría- Candy le brindó una sonrisa tímida. Todos se giraron para ver a Alina, incluso Terry estaba confundido.

\- Fue cuando vine a buscarte, la tarde que regresé a América, la Señora Alina fue muy amable conmigo y me dijo que podía encontrarte en tu departamento en ese momento—dijo de manera que solo él pudo escucharla. Terry asintió con un gesto de agradecimiento hacía la mujer mayor

\- Bien, entonces es todo Señores, así que espero su apoyo… pueden retirarse a sus Labores.

Como era de esperarse la noticia de que Candy trabajaba en la inmobiliaria llego a oídos de Susana.

* * *

Solo un año llevaba en las oscuras celdas, golpeado y confinado en ese momento en un oscuro y frio cuarto plagado de insectos que le carcomían la piel por tres días. Se había ganado buenos enemigos dentro del reclusorio por su temperamento agresivo y a veces por nada. Toda esa situación estaba llevándolo a un túnel sin salida. No obstante, los recuerdos lo mantenían vivo y solo pensaba en salir algún día de ese sitio.

-Ey tú, levántate y apresúrate- La custodia lo conducía por los pasillos hasta el lugar donde recibían sus visitas. Se acercó lentamente y tomó el auricular indeciso al ver a la persona a través del vidrio.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? yo no quiero hablar con nadie.

-Por favor. No me digas eso...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

-Verte, no podía más...Neal, quiero ayudarte...déjame ayudarte...- suplicó.

-No Stacey por favor vete y vuelve a casa con tu marido, no debes estar en este lugar- dijo echando una mirada a las paredes deprimentes.

-Solo escúchame…y antes que me digas cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que aún te amo…

\- ¿Amarme? ¿De qué estás hablando Stacey? Lo de nosotros solo fue una relación pasional, salvaje, fue todo menos amor... no me vengas con esas tonterías.

-Lo sé, pero yo…de verdad, estaba enamorada de ti Neal y sí, tienes razón fue pasión, pero no conté en que me enamoraría de ti.

Neal se echó a reír sarcásticamente- Bonito amor el tuyo que vienes después de tanto tiempo, más de un año ¿Qué quieres? ¿Has venido para que reanudemos la relación? No es mala idea ¿sabes? Aquí me siento muy solo y si lo que me propones es venir a las visitas conyugales, Stacey, estoy dispuesto- ella bajó el rostro.

-Entiendo que no tomes en serio mis palabras y no te culpo…siempre me presente ante ti como una mujer sin escrúpulos y fría…aparentando que ese era el estilo de vida que quería vivir. Neal, cuando te conocí todo eso cambio, pero no podía mostrarme que me habías doblegado…No quería que supieras que…me habías herido profundamente y fue por eso que acepte terminar, porque no podía esperar nada de ti. Estabas aferrado a una obsesión insana, a una mujer que no te amaba ¿Que podía hacer yo? habría querido luchar por ti, pero estabas cegado y no tenía ninguna esperanza contigo. Te dejé porque al ver que era un juego para ti no quise perder mi estatus al lado de mi marido, pero no pude aguantarlo más, me hartaron sus celos y me divorcié.

\- ¿Te divorciaste? ¡No puedo creer todo lo que me dices! ¿Tú? eres una mujer ambiciosa...dispuesta a no perder un centavo con tal de estar atada a un hombre que no amabas, eso me decías siempre.

\- Pero lo hice y ahora que estoy libre he venido para ayudarte.

\- ¿Y que se supone puedes hacer? Mi Familia no ha podido hacer nada, son muchos años que estaré aquí sepultado en este maldito lugar.

\- Tengo contactos, amistades importantes todavía que me deben muchos favores…tengo dinero suficiente, con lo del divorcio obtuve la mitad de todos sus bienes, puedo conseguir a los mejores abogados y apelar tu caso ¿qué dices?

-Quiero salir de este infierno, pero me temo que no podrás hacer nada… esto no es cuestión de dinero, aún tengo mi fortuna que transferí a la administración de mi Padre y no se ha podido hacer nada...quisiera tener la seguridad que puedo salir de aquí, pero he perdido las esperanzas...Si lo consigues…si lo consigues entonces...

\- Si lo consigo te quedas a mi lado... quiero que estés conmigo...

-Yo...

-Neal, debes olvidarla, ella nunca fue tuya y menos ahora lo podrá ser, porque recientemente salió la noticia de su boda con uno de los empresarios más importante de New York. Con Terry Granchester.

\- ¿Apareció? -el corazón de Neal parecía haber muerto- y se casó con él...

* * *

La Oficina contigua fue acondicionada para ella. Tres días habían pasado y Candy se iba adaptando rápidamente a su trabajo, salían a comer juntos. Pasaron los días, las semanas y un mes de la misma forma. Stacey consiguió un abogado, pero tristemente no había logrado nada. Ni la solicitud de una fianza porque el caso era complicado. Stayce era insistente y no lo dejaba solo, cada semana y mientras podía lo seguía visitando, reanudando su antigua relación, ella tenía la esperanza que se enamorara, aunque sea un poco. Sentía que poco a poco se iba ganando su cariño, era un logro, pero ella quería su amor. Así transcurrieron 3 meses más.

-Candy, necesito que vengas conmigo por favor - tomaba las llaves de su auto y su saco- quiero mostrarte algo.

-Aún no termino de revisar estos documentos ¿Es tan urgente que no puede esperar? Recuerda que mañana tienes una reunión importante y esto tiene que estar listo.

-No vamos a tardar y en todo caso Flavia puede terminar de revisarlos...pero esto es urgente y es parte del trabajo, así que es una orden señora- Candy tomó su pequeño abrigo. En el camino se toparon con Flavia que se encaminaba a su Oficina para una firma.

\- ¡Terry! ¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, tengo que hacer algo muy importante, pero espero no tardar mucho tiempo...Ah si llega a suceder eso por favor te haces cargo de las carpetas de Finanzas para mañana la reunión.

-Terry, es mi trabajo...no, Flavia por favor deje que eso lo reviso posteriormente. - dijo Candy de inmediato.

-Bien, entonces la firma espera…es para unos pedidos, pero no te preocupes yo me hago cargo de la revisión de las carpetas—dijo e ignoró totalmente a Candy. ¿Se le olvidaba quién era?, no por supuesto que no lo olvidaba.

-Muy bien, cualquier cosa me contacto contigo Flavia- ella dió la vuelta y se retiró a la oficina.

Candy estaba ansiosa y su curiosidad la estaba matando- ¿Dónde me llevas? ¿Por qué tanto misterio Terry?

-No te preocupes, ya lo entenderás cuando lleguemos- respondió.

Terry, ya había adquirido la propiedad para las Oficinas de la nueva sucursal Inmobiliaria, también había sido un lugar que se encargaba de la publicidad de varias empresas, pero que se vió en serias complicaciones financieras que esa área dejó de funcionar y ahora solo estaba el negocio de bienes raíces. El dueño anterior vendió el 100% de las acciones así que a gusto del nuevo dueño estaba en toda su potestad de cambiar el personal o quedarse con el que ya existe. Candy ahora estaba nerviosa y Terry misterioso. Llegaron al edificio, un lugar imponente y elegante, rápidamente entraron y fueron recibidos por un hombre vestido formalmente, alto y corpulento que les dió la bienvenida.

-Buenas Tardes Señores Granchester. Pasen por aquí por favor- dijo el hombre conduciéndolos a su destino.

-Buenas Tardes Paul, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien Señor, muy bien…ya todo está dispuesto y sus oficinas funcionando. El personal está completo. Solo estábamos esperando sus instrucciones.

-Excelente, no podía esperar menos de Ti… Candy - la tomó de la mano y siguieron por un pasillo donde las paredes estaban adornadas con hermosos cuadros elegantes. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que al entrar disponía una sala. Había algunas personas y antes de entrar le dijo:

-Me pediste un lugar propio, espacio, entonces aquí lo tienes. Escoge un nombre, esta empresa es tuya y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, por lo pronto eres la Gerente de este lugar, ¡Felicitaciones mi amor! eres dueña de este consorcio - A Candy le temblaron las piernas.

\- ¡Terry! Yo…pero

Parecía que la noticia no le había caído bien. Terry se preguntaba o más bien trataba de entenderla. Pensó para sí- Si fuera Susana en su lugar seguramente hasta se lanzaría a mis brazos y ¿ella? mientras tanto...

\- ¡No me mal interpretes amor! Pero esto es demasiado.

-No, claro que no ...Candy, eres mi Esposa y te amo y para mi nada es poco o es mucho, solo es algo que quiero darte para que te sientas bien.

-Debiste hablar conmigo de esto antes, consultarme si yo estaba de acuerdo… ¿No te parece…?- dijo molesta

-Candy, lo hablamos...es verdad que no a estos términos, pero no entiendo ¿Acaso no es prácticamente lo mismo? ¿Dónde está el problema?

-¡Lo soy! yo soy el problema...No, no puedo aceptarlo...

\- Definitivamente no te entiendo …¿Te preocupa el dinero? ¡No lo hagas! ¡Solo tómala!...

-No creo sentirme capaz

-Se que eres capaz, pero eso tiene solución, puedes contratar a una asistente también, solo dímelo yo puedo encargarme de eso o puedes sugerirlo entre tus empleados. No estarás sola en esto amor, pero por favor acepta. Sé que podrás. ...estoy seguro que sí, solo debes confiar en ti amor. Las cosas en principio son muy difíciles, pero te repito, no estarás sola. Demuéstrate que puedes.

pensó por un rato - Está bien, está bien...me has convencido y, solo espero que las cosas vayan bien... no sé en que pare todo esto- respiró profundamente- tienes razón, me estoy comportando como una tonta, llena de miedos por algo que no he intentado siquiera. Quiero darme esa oportunidad y te prometo que no te defraudaré, pero te pediré algo que espero estés de acuerdo...Acepto con una sola condición.

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó dudoso

-No me presentes como la dueña de esta Empresa, al menos no quiero que lo sepan por un tiempo. Quiero ver como se desenvuelven las cosas por lo pronto. Seguramente han de saber de nuestro matrimonio por los periódicos. Diles que soy solo la administradora y que tomaré la dirección .. espero entiendas mi punto.

-No sé por que te complicas la vida Candy, pero esta bien...será como tu digas...pero los únicos que saben que yo compré esta lugar son los antiguos dueños que tú no conoces y ni ellos y en vista de tu petición entonces diré que pertenece a un socio amigo mío.

Finalmente se hicieron las presentaciones. El personal le dió la bienvenida a su nueva Gerente Financiera.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	13. Chapter 13

by Angy Granchester

* * *

Su situación cada vez más se hacía insostenible. Tenía que vivir del dinero destinado a su hijo que ahora le resultaba una limosna. Lo que había recibido como pago en la inmobiliaria había sido considerable fuera de lo que realmente le correspondía y del que podía vivir unos meses de forma austera, sin embargo, Susana no estaba acostumbrada a vivir limitadamente y el dinero se le terminó en casi un mes. Christopher cuando se enteró de sus problemas económicos no vaciló ni por un segundo en ofrecerle su ayuda. En un principio no lo aceptó porque consideraba ver su dignidad por los suelos al mendigarle por un poco de dinero, pero se tenía que morder la lengua en lo que conseguía un trabajo. Pensó en llamar de nuevo a su madre, pero ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Además, su madre parece haberla olvidado y ni siquiera le llamaba, así que era mejor dejar las cosas tal cual, si había hecho su vida lejos de ella, no tenía caso perturbarla en su una nueva vida y su familia. Compraba el diario y buscaba en la sección de empleos casi desde que quedó sin trabajo, pero los días pasaban y nada. Si ella quisiera resolvería su vida para siempre, con tan solo recurrir al Padre de Edward y aceptar su propuesta. Susana era ambiciosa, pero no se casaría con él, eso era condenar su vida a la infelicidad ¿Cómo arrancarse lo que sentía por Terry?, aún lo amaba y ese sentimiento no podía desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Se sentía herida, lastimada por el desamor de un hombre, para quien ella, había dejado de existir.

Christopher habitualmente visitaba al niño y se lo llevaba algún fin de semana. Ella no podía negar ese derecho y que era preferible llegar a un acuerdo favorable sin llegar a peleas judiciales. Una mañana después que llegó por el niño, Susana salió y se presentó puntualmente a su cita acordada. Esperaba tener mejor suerte.

-Buen día señorita, tengo cita en 10 minutos. El día de ayer recibí una llamada para presentarme ante la Señora Adela Foster.

-Espere un momento por favor- dijo la recepcionista revisando la agenda, luego hizo una llamada telefónica e inmediatamente Susana entró a una oficina. Adela, la encargada de reclutamiento de personal le saludó y Susana se sentó frente ella a espaldas de la entrada, sus manos sudaban, estaba nerviosa.

-Señora Foster- dijo un poco cohibida- ¿Será posible que tenga la suerte que obtenga este puesto? ¡No se imagina cuanto necesito este trabajo! Ha visto mis documentos y la experiencia …. Soy muy responsable, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de contratarme- Recordó cuando llegó por primera vez, era una mañana y el último día. Había sido una suerte realmente. Una semana después, Susana había sido seleccionada entre tres personas.

-Usted está contratada. Reúne todos los requisitos que se necesitan y sus papeles están en forma, pero hace falta que la persona con quien usted se relacionará la conozca...No se preocupe, es cuestión de protocolos en este tipo de cargo, verificaciones y esas cosas-Susana nerviosa asintió con una gran emoción porque pronto tendría un fabuloso trabajo- Usted comprenderá que es algo muy delicado, de extrema confianza.

-Lo entiendo.

Después de 20 minutos de espera la puerta fue abierta. Una mujer muy elegante entró. Susana se levantó y giré llena de nervios para saludar a quien sería su futuro jefe. Había quedado prácticamente en shock al ver a esa persona – ¡No puede ser! - dijo en su interior y su cara demostró su desconcierto y a la vez su frustración.

\- ¡Ella es Susana Marlowe! - dijo Adela de forma segura - Te adelanto que ha pasado la entrevista satisfactoriamente y todos está en regla- Esa mujer se encaminaba segura para estrecharle la mano, mientras la mujer rubia y de ojos azules, seguía impávida casi con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

-Por favor tome asiento. Adela muchas gracias - La empleada cerró la puerta tras de sí y desapareció- ¡Parece que esta ciudad se ha vuelto tan pequeña! –Esa voz la regresó de su aletargamiento en el que se había sumergido - sé que te sorprendes al igual que lo estoy yo, pero...

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo ahora audiblemente- Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi… ¿Tú, tú trabajas en este lugar? - hizo un gesto de negación.

-Es obvio- dijo Candy

\- ¡Nunca lo imaginé! es lo último que habría deseado este día y cualquier otro... Por Dios, ¿Qué maldito juego es éste? …. Me dijeron que conocería a mi jefe y... ¿A caso eres tú? -preguntó exasperada y con el ceño fruncido.

-Si - respondió Candy inmediatamente-Soy la Administradora de este lugar.

\- ¡Increíble! Te aseguro que de haberlo sabido jamás habría venido, así que te ahorro todo lo que tengas que decirme y el hecho de tener que echarme.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ni siquiera he dicho que te quedes, pero...- añadió ojeando los documentos- ...Adela ha hecho las evaluaciones y dicen que eres muy eficiente, las cartas de tu último trabajo hablan muy bien de ti…"La Inmobiliaria Granchester", esto es de peso, tú lo sabes- la observó fijamente y con mucha seriedad- ¿Crees que no debería aceptarte? tú dime…porque entonces no sé qué haces en este lugar.

-No entiendo, ¿A qué quieres llegar Candy? ¿Pretendes darme el puesto?

\- ¿Y por qué no? esa es la razón del por qué estás aquí- Susana no se esperaba esas palabras.

\- Si yo fuera tú, te juro que te echaría sin dudarlo...Has sido la culpable de todo lo que me sucede– Susana lamentaba su suerte y sin pensarlo se levantó impulsada por acto irracional, avanzó hasta la puerta rápidamente con la intención de marcharse.

\- ¿Es todo? - dijo con voz fuerte que hizo que Susana se detuviera- ¿Esta es tu carta de presentación?

\- ¡Debo marcharme! No tengo nada que hacer en este sitio.

\- ¿Qué piensas? ¡Que esto es un juego! … ¿Vienes en busca de un empleo y a la primera te rindes porque nos sabes controlarte?

-No soportaré trabajar contigo, porque te detesto sencillamente y verte todos los días será un suplicio que no voy a poder aguantar...ver a la mujer que me robó el amor de Terry ¿Cómo puedes tú pensarlo siquiera? ¿Acaso tú no me odias también?

\- Yo nunca he dicho que te odie…. Susana, lamento que tu sientas eso y, ya que has traído este tema quiero dejarte muy en claro que no soy culpable de nada y lo sabes bien, siempre lo supiste. Terry no te ama, pero no tiene caso discutirlo. Sé que necesitas el empleo y si tan solo actuaras de manera sensata, como una persona adulta, dejando a un lado tus rencores y tu odio.

Todavía confusa e incrédula dijo- De hecho, no debería sorprenderme tu comportamiento.

\- Negarte el empleo me convertiría en una persona incapaz de controlar sus emociones, eso sería una especie de venganza, algo irracional, por el contrario. Susana, tú no eres una mala persona. Solo te enamoraste del hombre equivocado ¿Quieres que te evalúe por tu pasado o por lo que eres, tu capacidad como profesional? - bajó su mirada sin saber que decir- Además los asuntos personales a esta empresa no le interesan esos se quedan en casa bajo llave. No voy a decir nada más al respecto. Si te decides tienes hasta mañana para hacerlo.

Se quedó sin palabras y todavía recuperándose de lo sucedido, salió de la oficina turbada pensando en tantas cosas. El cargo era excelente y el pago muy bueno, pero con solo pensar que Candy estaba allí, le hacía desistir. Le tocaría pensar muy bien las cosas antes de dar una decisión.

Era temprano todavía y regresó a la soledad de su casa. Se preparó algo en el almuerzo y después salió con rumbo a la Residencia de Cristopher Edward Laurens. Hacia unas cuantas horas que no veía a su hijo y lo extrañaba enormemente. La mansión de Laurens era inmensa, un lugar propio para un hombre como él. Cuando empezaron su apasionado romance, Cristopher la había llevado una sola vez para que conociera el entorno donde vivía. En principio se deslumbró por todo lo que tenía, dinero, importancia, prestigio como empresario. Un hombre cuyos años, parecen que lo hacían mucho más atractivo. Así también era Terry con la diferencia de tener más juventud. El apasionamiento por Terry volvió, pensó que con Cristopher podía olvidarlo, pero fue en vano y las consecuencias en ese entonces devastadoras. Regreso a su mente todos esos días y esas noches vividas y su emoción por ese hombre le duró poco. Estuvo por media hora sentada en una banca de un parque cercano y tras eso se decidió ir hasta la enorme puerta de hierro. El encargado la reconoció y la hizo pasar, sabía quién era esa mujer y la cruel persona que significaba en la vida de su patrón. El mayordomo de igual manera la hizo pasar a la sala y le ofreció Té para la espera.

El ruido del motor lo reconocía y yendo hacia la ventana se encontró con que del auto salía una mujer vestida con bata de médico, en sus brazos tenía a Edward que se había dormido. Susana se asustó pensando en que algo malo le había pasado y se apartó de la ventana, pero contrariamente a sus pensamientos, el rostro de Cristopher no parecía preocupado, más bien reía muy a gusto en la compañía de esa mujer y en su pecho tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados e inexplicables que con el tiempo se cuestionaría.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué? - Señaló con su mirada la presencia de la mujer que ya tenía sus brazos vacíos- ¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo Cris?

\- ¿Susana? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

-Responde lo que te pregunté ¿Qué tiene mi hijo?

-Oh, no, Edward está en perfecto estado de salud, no debes preocuparte, pero habíamos acordado que sería yo quien lo dejaría en casa.

A Susana le mataba la curiosidad, el hecho de que hacía entonces un médico en esa casa. Si Edward estaba bien y Cris al menos a simple vista se veía muy bien, entonces sería que ... -Lo sé, pero lo extrañaba y quise venir a verlo, no conté con que no los encontraría... ¿Nos vamos…?

-Espera. mi chofer te llevará...- dijo estropeando sus palabras.

Susana se molestó ¿Por qué no podría llevarlos él? No soportó más la incertidumbre -...Está bien, entiendo que tienes que hacer- dijo de manera un poco recriminadora- ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? ¿No me vas a presentar…?

-Oh, disculpen...Ella es Susana, Amy Smith, mi prima - inexplicablemente estaba nervioso y sus manos sudaban

\- ¿Tu prima? No sabía que…- Realmente no sabía nada. Nunca le interesó saber. Susana la observó rápidamente con una mirada de pies a cabeza – Bien, entonces dile a tu chofer que se apresure y no te quito más tiempo, espero que tengas una buena tarde…. Me retiro Señorita Amy, es un gusto haber conocido a la Tía de Edward- La desilusión de Cristopher no le permitió ver que en los ojos de Susana había algo distinto que ni ella misma ahora reconocía.

-Eh, sí...igualmente. Te felicito, tu hijo es un niño hermoso y encantador.

-Gracias-… Adiós. Edward te estará esperando…hasta pronto – Cristopher se despidió del niño con un beso en su frente y observó el auto arrancar hasta llegar a la carretera y perderlos de vista, se llevaba consigo lo que le dejaba vacío su pecho. En unos días volvería a ver a su hijo y ya lo extrañaba. Todo sería tan sencillo si ellos pudieran vivir juntos, como una familia normal.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? dije tantas cosas Amy- dijo aparentando una frágil inocencia.

\- ¡Lo sabes! Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero ¡Ahora resulta que soy tu prima! ¿A qué se debe semejante mentira?

-Perdóname, fue lo que se me ocurrió ... no me sentí capaz de decirle que eres una amiga.

\- ¿Por qué? Eso es lo que somos...

-No quiero que piense cosas equivocadas.

\- ¿Y qué importa que lo piense? entre ustedes no existe nada. Tú me lo dijiste. Me dijiste que ella no te ama.

-Amy, yo lo siento mucho, y de verdad perdóname, pero nunca te dije que no la amara….

-Cris, sabes lo que siento por ti... y saber que ella no te corresponde me hizo pensar que podía tener una oportunidad contigo. Yo quiero ayudarte a…

\- ¡Ni lo digas por favor!

-Ella no te ama ¿A caso no viste lo indiferente que fue contigo? Tú no le importas porque de lo contrario estaría aquí contigo ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? ¿piensas esperar toda tu vida algo que nunca llegara?... necesitas a alguien a tu lado y yo puedo ser esa persona... La vida pasa y pasa y nos haremos viejos ...solo olvídala y date una oportunidad.

-Si fuera tan sencillo te juro que lo haría sin pensarlo tantas veces, pero no es fácil desprenderme de este sentimiento que me nubla la razón. Cuando la conocí, la amé casi de inmediato. Fue en uno de esos eventos de la cámara de empresarios. Su cabello rubio y lacio hasta su cintura y esos ojos, esos ojos cuando me vieron me hechizaron por completo- hablaba con un peso cargado en su corazón- aún sigo amándola y tú no te mereces una persona con el alma y el corazón mutilados. Cuando se ama de verdad nadie puede venir a reemplazar los sentimientos que se forman por la otra persona.

\- ¡No puedes vivir de ese modo! ¡Ella no se merece tu sacrificio! - sonrió con tristeza - Sabía con lo que me encontraría, tus respuestas escuetas cuando te escribía me lo advertían. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿Recuerdas lo que decían nuestros padres?

Asintió cabizbajo -Claro que lo recuerdo. Estaban seguros que nos casaríamos. Nuestra cercanía nunca la entendieron, entre nosotros solo hubo una simple amistad, porque eras consciente de que yo….

-Lo sé, lo sé. …claro que era consciente de tantas cosas… ni siquiera te inmutaste cuando te dije que te amaba… a diferencia de ti, yo sí te amé Cris.

\- … ¿Tú crees que las cosas hubiesen cambiado? …Tú te fuiste porque quieras ser Médico y vaya que lo lograste, Amy. Ahora eres una profesional de éxitos, sin eso estarías llena de la mayor frustración de tu vida peor que lo que aparentemente sientes ahora. Nosotros no teníamos nada y quedarte no te daba seguridad y sé muy bien que el arrepentimiento afloraría de inmediato...creo que no habría funcionado.

-Tienes razón… no tuve tiempo de averiguarlo. Eso es algo que me cuestionaré siempre, pero debía irme y lo lamento tanto, porque ahora me encuentro con un corazón herido y cerrado, ¿Sera posible que no pueda hacer nada?

-Quizás deba tomar en cuanta tus palabras y pensar por mí. En realidad, no quiero lamentarme la vida entera por un amor que no pudo ser, pero necesito tiempo…no sé cuánto tiempo.

\- ¿Debo tomarlo como una posible esperanza? - no respondió -Sinceramente... con el dolor de mi corazón, espero que esa mujer te amara, aunque eso signifique que te pierda…Cris, si tú quieres, estaré a tu lado siempre. Sé que lograras ver las cosas distintas algún día. Eres un hombre noble y maravilloso un ser admirable y un buen padre...que diera yo…pero, si solo quieres mi amistad la tienes por completo, no quiero perder eso que tengo de ti y que es importante. Por favor permíteme estar cerca de ti, como tu amiga, como tú quieras incluso como la prima Amy. Te prometo que, que no escucharás de mi boca nada que te comprometa.

-No me parece que eso amaine tus sentimientos, sino todo lo contrario.

-Déjame a mí que luche con esto, pero por favor no me digas que me aparte de ti y te deje solo…deja que piense lo que quiera, ella te ha dado la espalda y es la que pierde a un buen hombre como tú…además tu hijo es un niño precioso y me he encariñado con él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas permitido la entrada a esa mujer? ¿En que estabas pensando Candy?

-Por favor Terry...Susana fue por el puesto de asistente ¿Que podría decir cuando ya había pasado todas las pruebas? "No, no puedo aceptarte porque fuiste la amante de mi marido y me has hecho la vida de cuadros" ...No, no Terry...no puedo mezclar las cosas. Además, sabes que la necesito. Sebastián se fue de improviso dejando muchos pendientes que no doy abasto … ¿Quién mejor que Susana?

\- ¿Por qué ella? Podrías buscar a alguien más...hay tantas personas buscando trabajo. Candy, ¿Se te ha olvidado todo lo que pasó? Supongo que no vas a contratarla, ¿cierto? Además, no creo que Susana acepte que tú le des órdenes...no lo creo, menos cuando sepa que eres la dueña.

-Bueno… ella no sabe de eso...hasta ahora solo supone que soy una empleada más con alto cargo dentro de la Vincent…pero no te exasperes amor, Susana no aceptó el trabajo...

-Al menos es sensata. Sería una gran estupidez…Tú no puedes tenerla trabajando allí después de todo. Candy, ella te odia porque no supera las cosas ¿Crees que lo soportará? la conozco.

-Mañana me dará su respuesta...le dije que tenía hasta mañana para pensarlo...

\- ¡Definitivamente has perdido la razón! ¿Susana otra vez en el medio? Amor, eso es como tener a tu enemigo en casa y sabes bien que ella buscará la manera de hacernos la vida imposible. …pero está bien, no voy a interferir en tus decisiones, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Solo espero que no nos traiga problemas porque estas arriesgándote mucho al emplearla - Candy permaneció en silencio por un rato- Ojalá y no te equivoques y que al momento de decidir sea más sensata que tú y no se le ocurra presentarse...hasta mañana es poco tiempo, estará debatiéndose en este momento entre la razón y su ambición...veremos quien tiene mas parte en esto.

\- Terry… sé lo que hago. Tú mismo has dicho que es una buena empleada. No será así…confía en mí por favor…. Amor yo estoy segura que no hará nada si se considera lo suficientemente inteligente. Además, ya te dije que ella no ha aceptado…quizás es como dices y no se va a someter a mis decisiones, es posible que ni siquiera vuelva a la empresa.

Días después, surgieron nuevas contrataciones en la Vincent Company. La Oficina de publicidad se abriría prontamente, quizás en un mes estaría echándose a andar. En su escritorio se encontraban varios documentos importantes que necesitan ser firmados cuando recibió una llamada que la dejó nerviosa. Su interlocutora no podía hablar y Candy no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¡Por favor, escúchame! …Me tomará algunas horas llegar a Chicago, pero por favor te suplico que te tranquilices - dirigiéndose a su asistente dijo- Tengo que salir ahora mismo y no sé cuánto tiempo me tarde... Te quedas a cargo de la empresa cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.

-Por supuesto- su asistente era Susana, sí, aceptó el puesto, claro creyendo que Candy era una empleada más, con un alto rango sí, pero solo una empleada más que trabajaba en esa compañía. Susana antes de aceptar se cuestionó tantas cosas como el hecho de no acostumbrarse a ver a Candy como su jefa, pero la paga era muy buena y los beneficios que tendría no eran nada desfavorables y terminaron por convencerla. Cuando apareció el día siguiente, Candy se sorprendió por haber combatido su orgullo.

Candy salió de la empresa sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho tras el llanto desgarrador que se había quedado grabado en su mente. Sin pensarlo mucho se fue al aeropuerto para esperar el vuelo próximo y mientras tanto informaba a su esposo sobre lo que estaba pasando. Horas después, cuando llegó a aquella casa, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente y en sus brazos se desplomó su amiga envuelta en llanto.

\- Annie… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Dónde está Marian? - Candy observaba a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a saber qué pasaba con su amiga. - por favor, cuéntame porque estas en este estado… ¿Dónde está tu hija? ¿y Scott, por qué no está contigo?

Con voz ahogada y con dificultad por las lágrimas Annie dijo - Ha pasado algo Terrible Candy…Scott, Scott…no puedo soportarlo …

-No entiendo… ¡Que le pasó a Scott?

-…Candy Scott está muerto - lloró de nuevo

\- ¿Muerto? -Candy se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un pequeño grito que salió de su interior.

¿Pero cómo ha sucedido eso?

\- …No sabía que estaba enfermo, jamás lo imaginé y ahora me han dicho que le dió un infarto de regreso a América.

…Ya no lo veré más, ya no estará aquí, Scott está muerto y siento que me voy a morir Candy, creo que no voy a soportarlo…

-Annie, Annie, sé que mis palabras no te servirán de nada, porque no calmarán el dolor que sientes, pero por favor escúchame, tienes que ser muy fuerte por tu hija. Piensa que Scott no querría verte así y la niña te necesita y no puedes dejarte caer. No te dejaré sola- Candy se encargó de todo y tuvo que recurrir por ayuda con su familia.

La muerte de Scott tan repentina fue un duro golpe en el corazón. El poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, ella fue tan feliz a su lado. Ahora con su partida su vida se llenó de oscuridad y de tristezas a tal grado de sumergirse en el encierro sin querer saber nada a su alrededor. Annie se desconectó del mundo y de su hija. Habiendo amando amado tanto a Scott, que no podía aceptar su muerte. Le sería difícil aprender a vivir sin él. Fue así que Candy se hizo cargo de la niña, llevándosela a su casa junto a la mujer que cuidaba de ella, mientras con ayuda médica en Nueva York, Annie era tratada en una clínica donde se recuperaría de su tristeza y su depresión.

Tres meses trascurrieron y Susana continuaba en la Compañía. En principio fue difícil tener que acostumbrarse y sus acercamientos a la Oficina de Candy eran de la manera que debía ser, de estricto carácter laboral. Candy era muy profesional y Susana no se quedaba atrás, tanto que todos la respetaban y era considerada la segunda persona de importancia.

En cuanto a Cristopher, cumplía fielmente con las visitas para su hijo, pero Susana se tenía que aguantar los fines de semanas que le correspondían el hecho de que Amy siempre le acompañara. Inexplicablemente sentía que, algo dentro de ella se removía muy profundamente.

El matrimonio Granchester aún no vislumbraba bebe en camino, pero no porque decidieran esperar. Candy temía algo negativo, porque sencillamente no pasaba. Acordaron que planearían su bebe los primeros dos meses de casados y bueno ya llevaban seis meses y no sucedía. Sin embargo, contrariamente, Terry pensaba que ella los evitaba por sus medios y por sus constantes compromisos de trabajo y sus responsabilidades que le consumían el tiempo. Esa noche, después de hacer el amor, ella quería confesarle sus inquietudes y que con seguridad él también tenía al respecto. El recuerdo de aquellos papeles que le fueron entregados cargaban un peso fuerte. Terry la contemplaba fijamente y sin hablar una palabra entendía que algo no estaba bien. Entonces fue ella quien rompió el silencio que se había establecido entre los dos.

-Terry… necesito hablar contigo…-se ubicó al pie de la enorme cama que compartían. El hizo lo mismo y su ceño se frunció por su expresión seria.

-También quiero hablar contigo.

-Puedo suponer que es lo que quieres saber…pero yo

-Amor, por favor no me malinterpretes, no quiero presionarte a nada… ¿de acuerdo?

-Terry, tienes que saber que no estoy haciendo nada para evitarlo- apretaba sus pequeñas manos en signo de preocupación. Candy bajo su mirada porque no podía verlo fijamente. Con suavidad levanto su mentón e hizo que lo viera a los ojos

\- No entiendo Candy… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sé qué pasa…. Hace algunos meses que he estado viendo al médico…y no hay nada en concreto con todo esto…

-Quedamos en que me harías participe de todo... ¿Qué está pasando? -Terry le iba a reprochar su falta de comunicación, pero eso ya era secundario.

-Lo siento tanto, pero no puedo más amor, hay algo que debes saber ahora mismo… yo no sé si pueda darte la familia que tanto deseas– dijo con ojos entristecidos notablemente…Perdóname, esto debí decírtelo, pero fue después que nos casamos. Tenía la incertidumbre de que algo pasaba conmigo y de nuevo solicité mis estudios aquellos después del accidente en las escaleras.

\- ¿Y que hay con ellos?

-Solicité desde acá me realizaran un análisis completo, los anteriores arrojaban que después del aborto, tuve daños que según me indican son imprecisos. Un diagnóstico incierto, por ahora no es posible volver a embarazarme- él quedo en silencio, no sabía que decir- Perdóname – él se levantó empujado por las palabras de su esposa mientras sus manos pasaron por sus cabellos-Yo lo siento y de saberlo antes…no…

\- ¿Quieres decir que no te habrías casado conmigo? – mostró su molestia en su voz- ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

-…Es ser egoísta y condenarte a una vida así… ¿entiendes? Una vida incompleta, mi amor…quizás nunca pueda darte esa familia que quieres.

\- Es verdad que deseo una familia contigo, pero no puedo creer que me digas esas cosas ¿Te escuchas lo que dices?

-No es justo para ti…No lo es. ¿Qué futuro hay?

\- ¡Un futuro juntos! Escúchame…quizás ves en mi ahora, a un hombre frío y que esto pasa a un plano irrelevante, pero no es así, sigo deseando con todo mi ser, ser Padre… no es asunto de lo que yo quiero… ¿Cómo puedes pensar en que nos separemos por esto? … Candy, también podemos ser felices así – Terry limpió el recorrido seco de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-No creo que puedas soportar a una mujer, así como yo. Tu ahora dices eso, pero con los años lo resentirás.

-Te amo y podré soportarlo.

-Terry…

\- Candy yo no sé lo que pasara en el futuro, pero lo que siento ahora es que no quiero que te alejes de mi por esta razón. Eres mi esposa y quiero que estemos juntos. Contéstame con toda sinceridad ¿Si yo fuera el que este en tu lugar? ¿aceptarías mi abandono? ¿Tú me dejarías? Yo no podría soportarlo y entonces entendería que no me amaste como yo a ti. ¿aceptarías que tenga hijos con otra mujer?

Candy inmediatamente respondió a su pregunta -No, creo que no …porque, te amo…pero eso es distinto Terry

-No lo es

\- ¿Dónde está el estar en las buenas y en las malas situaciones? Yo quiero estar contigo amor- Candy asintió ante la verdad de sus palabras y lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- ¡Te amo!

\- Vamos a agotar todas las opciones que sean necesarias y si no lo conseguimos, no quiero que vuelvas a decir que nos separemos. Tenemos la opción de adoptar.

\- ¿Adoptar? ¿Marian? - Candy mencionó ese nombre con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo en sus ojos. Marian es el nombre de la hija de Annie.

-No Candy, Marian tiene a su madre y ella pronto vendrá a buscarla.

Mientras tanto todo ese tiempo desde que Candy se marchó para tomar las riendas de su nuevo lugar de trabajo, sintió tanto alivio. No podía acercarse a Terry como antes y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Cuando supo que Terry se había casado eso hizo que sus esperanzas se perdieran. Recordó la propuesta de Susana, pero se habría involucrado con esa mujer que resultaba ser una desquiciada. Susana era impetuosa, eran sus consideraciones y muy tonta en su actuar. Tenía que reconocer sí, que Susana había sido muy intuitiva; verdad que en un principio no estaba enamorada de Terry, sentía una atracción por ese guapo y bello hombre, pero hasta allí no más. Flavia tenía muy en claro su lugar, pero la convivencia diaria y a cada instante había hecho que su corazón albergara un sentimiento que ahora debía reprimir. Él estaba casado y amaba a su mujer ¿valía la pena luchar y arriesgarse por él? Un hombre que no tenía más mirada que para su esposa. Muchas mujeres pelearían batallas completas si el trofeo una sonrisa, una noche llena de pasiones bajas, esas que despertaba en las mujeres y en los hombres la envidia. En donde fuera su altiva e inevitable presencia dejaba una estela de sentimientos y deseos. Su aspecto galante enloquecía hasta la más sensata de las féminas, con solo una mirada de sus profundas lagunas azules. Otra mujer que amara a ese hombre, era un peligro para sí misma.

Desde que había empezado en su trabajo en la Vincent Company realizaba un excelente desempeño, pero a pesar de todo el empeño inagotable que le ponía a la situación, Susana se encontraba pasando por un momento que ni ella sabía cómo explicar. Su oficina era la segunda más grande y mientras continuaba sumergida en sus pensamientos fue incapaz de darse cuenta cuando Candy tocó la puerta varias veces antes de entrar. Había llegado luego de tomarse un par de días de descanso porque se sentía mal.

\- ¡Buen día Susana! - dijo de nuevo regresando de su letargo y la vió como si se tratara de alguien desconocido - ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí, todo bien…disculpa - Buen día…Eh, enseguida te llevo los pendientes de firmas y el material para la reunión con el Señor Gregory a las 2 de la tarde …pero dijo que si tiene algún inconveniente llamaría con anticipación.

-Bien- Candy se detuvo antes de salir. Susana estaba distinta, distraída y con cara de preocupación - perdona mi insistencia ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Segura – afirmó secamente.

-Susana, si tienes algún problema, algo en lo que pueda ayudarte. Si hay algún problema con tu hijo no dudes en decírmelo... Como administradora a cargo de este lugar es mi responsabilidad velar por el bienestar de los empleados.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario…todo está bien, mi hijo está bien.

Susana empezó a ocuparse hasta las cosas de las que podían esperar, todo por mantener su mente ocupada. Estaba inquieta y muy pensativa y odiaba el hecho de saber que era lo que provocaba esa reacción. En días pasados, Cristopher llegó como de costumbre una tarde por el niño y Susana desde la ventana vió algo que nunca se imaginó ver. Cristopher y Amy se besaban dentro del auto. Eso obviamente la perturbo mucho, pero no por el hecho de que fueran primos, más bien era algo inexplicable ¿celos? Probablemente y la odio por pretender según, tomar su lugar en la vida de Edward. Toda esa situación la tenía molesta. Al siguiente día de lo ocurrido

Inicio Flash Back

-Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación. Pensé que, que no sería posible esta vez- comentó emocionado. Fue una llamada un día sábado y ella no dudo en aceptar. Quiso retractarse de inmediato y no entendía en que momento acepto esa cita.

-En realidad lo pensé mucho. Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, lo sabes. No hay nada que tengamos en discusión. Es más aún me pregunto qué hago aquí.

-Entonces solo me hubieses dicho que no.

-Bueno entonces me marcho…ahora digo que no – La detuvo de los hombros

-Por favor, compórtate Susana. Solo quise invitarte para charlar sobre nuestro hijo ¿Tiene algo de malo? casi no tenemos tiempo para hacerlo y por qué no en un lugar agradable donde podamos comer y platicar amablemente como dos personas normales.

\- ¿Personas normales? Pues ha sido así. No entiendo tu comentario.

-Dime porque estás molesta ¿Hay algo que hice y que no me he dado cuenta? Dímelo para enmendarlo- Susana no respondió y en ese instante el auto se detuvo y ella reconoció el lugar.

¿Te parece bien este sitio?

\- Parece que lo olvídate. vine contigo un par de veces, cuando empezábamos a salir, incluso que muchas veces ha sido por cuestiones de trabajo.

-Es verdad, pero no lo olvidé…. creí que tu si lo habías hecho- Cristopher le dio una mirada profunda que la hizo sentirse vulnerable. Ella trataba de entenderse sobre el por qué había aceptado su invitación si cuando lo único que quería era mantener distancia antes y después de lo que vio aquella tarde. Estaba molesta sí, porque después de escucharle tantas veces que la amaba se besaba con su "primita" ¿Cristopher estaba cambiando? – pero ¿qué importa? – se dijo para sí- a mí no me interesa su amor. Se sentía absurda e irrazonable por algo que según no le interesaba. Comieron, bebieron, conversaron sobre Edward. Era una charla tan cercana como si fueran una familia de verdad. Su nerviosismo era notable y una pregunta que quería ignorar seguía clavada en su mente.

-Gracias por tu compañía Susana. Ha sido importante, pienso por el bienestar de nuestro hijo. Te agradezco por todo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo... lo mejor para todos es mantener las cosas equilibradamente. Es lo más sano. Edward es tu hijo y eso no lo puedo a borrar así por así.

-…Como muchas cosas que no puedes deshacer, pero que sucedieron, sé que te arrepientes como es el hecho de haber estado conmigo y todo lo que vivimos…Lo sé, pero eso no importa ya. Yo solo quiero que mi hijo tenga lo mejor y tú eres lo mejor, eres su madre- esas palabras denotaban que Cris seguía apreciándola como la madre de su hijo. De hecho, siempre fue así.

Susana desvió su mirada. En su interior había una confusión. Ella ya no estaba segura de nada en su vida.

\- ¡Cris! - exclamo. No iba a poder dormir si esa noche no sabría la verdad -Creo que te he demostrado que amo a mi hijo pese a todo lo que sucedió en el pasado y de las tonterías que estuve a punto de cometer… no me arrepiento de tenerlo en mi vida.

\- Quiero que tengas siempre presente que nunca me desatenderé de él, siempre estaré allí cuando me necesite pase lo que pase y tú puedes contar conmigo sí lo prefieres - el corazón de Susana se paralizó por un momento inexplicablemente.

-Claro...Cris, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal?

-Bueno, no te prometo que la pueda contestar...-rió y de inmediato dijo- Es broma, dime qué quieres saber.

-Tú, tienes a alguien en tu vida, es decir estas saliendo con alguien - se sorprendió al escuchar su pregunta- eres un hombre muy apuesto y es lógico y muy normal... estás en todo tu derecho…de seguro debes tener muchas mujeres tras de ti. Lo pregunto porque no quiero que llegues a tener problemas al respecto, tu me entiendes.

-¿Problemas? En mi vida no hay nadie y lo sabes.

-Por favor, ¿Piensas que te voy a creer? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona- No trates de ocultarlo Cris, se muy bien que tú y esa mujer que dices que es tu prima son algo más. ¡Tú y ella son amantes!

-¿Que dices?

-Di la verdad y deja de mentir y decir que me amas...¡odio la hipocresía!- esas palabras lo hicieron le golpearon con fuerza.

\- No se de donde sacas eso...pero mejor dime tú la verdad, porque por más que sigas negandolo, tú estas celosa.

\- ¡Ay por favor! … yo he sido clara contigo y deja de darte tanta importancia y decir que estoy celosa porque no es cierto. Yo los vi cuando se besaban. Tan evidente en la puerta de mi casa. Debieron haberse ido a otro lado a mostrarse sus afectos.

-Escúchame…si es verdad, si pasó, pero eso ha sido todo…Susana, no es lo que piensas.

\- ¡Llévame a casa! -Se levantó inmediatamente- No quiero seguir con esta conversación sin sentido.

\- ¡Tienes que escucharme! – Le tomó del brazo- ¡Me pides que te hable con la verdad y ahora te portas de este modo!

\- ¡Llévame a casa! - dijo de nuevo- Cris, quiero que entiendas que lo que me molesta es que sigas diciendo que me amas cuando tienes a una mujer contigo.

-No es verdad y tienes que escucharme…

\- ¡Para ya!

\- Tú estás celosa, aunque quieras negarlo.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en decir esa tontería? por favor vamonos ya.

-… Está bien, pero por favor siéntate que la gente empieza a vernos.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa, ella no dijo nada hasta que la gruesa voz de él, la trajo de regreso - Pensé que esta sería una buena noche para nosotros, en el plan de la amistad y la buena convivencia, pero veo que me equivoqué completamente. Solo quise ser agradable contigo y estar en buenas relaciones por nuestro hijo-Susana se sintió estúpida por su actitud, realmente no lograba entenderse lo que le pasaba. Cristopher llevó sus manos al rostro de Susana y con sus dedos acarició sus labios. Estaba paralizada y él no soportó la urgencia de besarle, contrariamente ella le correspondió, pero luego de unos segundos, una bofetada.

\- ¿Te estas burlando de mí? ¿Por qué me haces esto? sabes que? No quiero escuchar más tonterías.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué tu enojo y ese reclamo? Hasta donde sé tú y yo no somos nada más que los padres de Edward.

Susana sintió como si un balde de agua fría había sido derramado en su cabeza - Claro, es verdad... no tienes que darme explicaciones. -Susana se disponía a abrir la puerta del auto para salir, pero él lo impidió

\- No te iras hasta que me escuches…Susana, no me estoy burlando de tí y te repito de nuevo que te amo...¿No te das cuenta todo lo que has hecho en mi vida y de lo que no me permites hacer?

\- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida y ten por seguro que no me importa.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Quisiera entenderte! unas veces siento que me odias tanto, pero otras que te intereso.

Como si quisiera hacer lo mismo se acercó al rostro de Cristopher- ¿En verdad me amas?- preguntó.

-Con todo mi corazón…

\- Entonces guárdate ese amor porque yo no lo quiero...para esto esta tu prima Amy, que de seguro se muere de amor por ti, ha de estar esperándote con los brazos abiertos dispuesta a todo por ti, tus besos y caricias que no me interesan. Yo no te amo ¿Contento?

Cristopher quedó helado por el impacto que le produjeron sus palabras, se sentía increíblemente herido. Si bien sabía que Susana se había convertido en una mujer fría y que no lo amaba, nunca la vió tan perversa.

Fin de Flash Back

La reunión con el Señor Gregory no se realizó. Era las 1 de la tarde y aprovecharía el tiempo para salir debido a una llamada que había recibido. En ese momento recibió una visita inesperada. Desde que ella volvió se puso en contacto con esa persona y reanudaron su amistad.

\- ¿Eres tú?

-Hola Candy

-Ayrton, pero… ¿No puedo creer que estés tú aquí! - se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo.

-Sé que te sorprendes y esa es mi intención ¿Cómo has estado?

-En este momento, sin palabras, pero me hubieses dicho que vendrías, así habría preparado algo especial para tu recibimiento.

-Bueno, eso habría estropeado todo y no sería una sorpresa…Candy, perdona si vengo a interrumpir tus planes, pero...

\- ¡No te preocupes amigo! no interrumpes nada…estoy muy feliz de verte y déjame decirte que estas más guapo mucho más desde la última vez, el tiempo no pasa por tí querido amigo …pero dime ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Apenas te alcanza el tiempo para tu trabajo.

-Tomé unos días de vacaciones y en lo primero que pensé, fue venir a visitarte, saber de ti. Pero en un par de días tengo que regresar.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

-Bueno, ya lo sabes…. el trabajo…¡Quién lo iba a decir! Tú, aquí, administrando tu propia empresa y también estás más bella y más hermosa, no hay dudas que tu matrimonio te ha asentado de maravillas.

\- ¡Como siempre exageras!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Ayrton ¿sabes? Antes que llegaras, me preparaba para salir porque necesito visitar a una persona, pero, ¿Gustarías acompañarme? luego nos tomamos un café, mejor aún, te invito a cenar y quizás aceptes ser mi huésped por los días que faltan para tu regreso ¿Qué dices?

-Te lo agradezco preciosa, pero no quiero causarte molestia alguna...Además ya me hospedé en el hotel de la Ciudad...pero eso sí, no voy a declinar tu invitación a cenar.

-Sabes que no es ninguna molestia y bueno...te entiendo...

-Bueno, vamos entonces donde tienes que ir.

-Sí, por favor...gracias.

Treinta minutos después

-Señora Granchester ¿Cómo está usted?

-Doctor Martín, muy bien, dígame ¿Que noticias me tiene? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Señora todo está muy bien con su amiga y en unos días usted estará llevándosela de este lugar. Está mucho mejor, mucho mejor. Ella ha respondido favorablemente al tratamiento.

-¿De verdad Doctor? ¡No se imagina la alegría que me da!

-Los cambios han sido notables. Ella ha luchado mucho y puso de su parte para tratarse. Los médicos han hecho un buen trabajo. Lo difícil ha pasado.

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con la decisión de mi amiga, pero ella insistió tanto que ahora con lo que me dice estoy segura que se ha hecho mas fuerte...fuerte para su hija y para continuar con su vida ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Por supuesto que sí... ahora mismo el Señor Archie esta con ella.

-¿Mi primo Archie?

-Sí, y se ve que la quiere mucho porque ha venido a verla por lo menos una vez por semana. Un rato por la mañana, por la tarde, casi desde desde su llegada- Candy sabía que Patty y Stear la visitaban cuando podían, pero de Archie después que ellos rompieron no se imaginó que el hablara de nuevo con Annie- …Oh, bien entonces aprovecharé que mi primo está aquí... con su permiso- se acercó a Ayrton quien se había quedado apartado un poco de la conversación- vamos Ayrton quiero que conozcas a mi amiga Annie, ella es como mi hermana. Luego te contaré, ahora muero por verla.

Candy abrió la puerta de la habitación, Archie estaba cubriendo con sus manos las de Annie quien exclamo de alegría al verla - ¡Candy! Viniste- la sonrisa en el rostro de Annie era diferente.

\- ¡Hola Annie! ¿Creías que me había olvidado de ti? - Candy se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla del mismo modo que saludo a Archie- He tenido mucho trabajo, pero venir a verte es algo en que no podía fallar- Annie giró su rostro y miró fijamente al hombre que le acompañaba y Candy se sintió avergonzada.

-Lo siento Ayrton, ella es Annie y él, Archie, mi primo. Les presento a Ayrton Ferreira, el Gerente de la sucursal de Sao Paulo y la persona que me ayudó cuando me establecí en esa Ciudad.

\- ¡Es un placer conocerlos! Candy me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

-Señor Ferrería, el placer es nuestro y la gratitud hacia usted es inmenso por ayudar a Candy- dijo Archie

-No fue nada. Lo hice con mucho gusto.

\- A propósito de agradecimientos Archie…yo quiero agradecerte el que hayas venido a ver a Annie.

-A pesar de todo, siempre será una amiga.

-Annie, el Doctor dice que pronto te darán de alta. Solo unos días más y te iras pronto a casa.

\- ¿De verdad? Eso sí es bueno

\- ¿Y cómo está mi bebe?

-Esta preciosa y pronto la tendrás contigo.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mi hija

-No tienes nada que agradecerme...lo hice de todo corazón, por nuestra amistad y porque adoro a tu bebe.

Ayrton no apartaba su mirada de Annie y pese a encontrarse en ese lugar, le pareció una mujer hermosa con unos bellos ojos azules que no quería dejar de ver.

Dos días después Annie salio de la clínica con fuerzas renovadas y llena de planes para su futuro. Candy le había insistido quedarse en la Residencia al menos por un tiempo apropiado y lo hizo, pero fue por poco tiempo en lo que preparaba su casa de New York para volver. Candy debía aceptarlo, Annie quería ser la misma de antes y se tranquilizo porque estaría en la misma ciudad y podría visitarlas siempre.

Fue difícil convencerla cuando Archie y los demás le propusieron volver a trabajar en el Bufete, pero al final se decidió. Se levantó muy temprano con todo el ánimo y el espíritu positivo.

Una tarde en que todos se encontraban en el Bufete, llegó una visita inesperada. sorprendidos por verla allí, cuando Stear preguntó- ¿Tu eres Karen, la hermana de Terry? ¿cierto?

-Sí y les pido disculpas por presentarme así, sin previo anuncio, pero necesito hablar con Archie... - Las mujeres se vieron entre sí.

\- ¿Con mi hermano?

-Por favor...¿Pueden decirle que necesito hablarle?

\- …espera un momento por favor- En ese instante Archie se hacía presente.

\- ¡Karen!- exclamó asombrado.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? yo, yo ¿puedo hablar contigo? no te quitaré mucho tiempo...Te lo prometo.

Ellos habían coincidido un par de ocasiones en casa de Candy. La primera vez cuando los padres de Terry y sus hermanas los habían visitado, despues de su matrimonio

-…Ven a mi oficina por favor ¿Deseas tomar algo?

-No, está bien así…gracias. Como te dije no voy a quitarte mucho tiempo.

\- Siéntate por favor...¡Es una sorpresa verte por aquí!

Karen extrajo un sobre de su cartera - en un par de semanas es mi cumpleaños y quiero que vengas a mi fiesta...

\- ¿Tu cumpleaños?

-Sí, 22 años y bueno todos están invitados. Mis Padres harán una pequeña fiesta entre nuestros amigos íntimos...Aquí está también la invitación para tu hermano...Archie, ¿vendrás? - preguntó ansiosa.

-Eres muy amable Karen y agradezco te hayas tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá cuando podías tan solo enviar a alguno de tus sirvientes.

\- ¡Quise hacerlo personalmente! Tú… ustedes son familia de Candy, mis invitados especiales y también porque quería asegurarme de que vendrás…

-Está bien... no hay nada más que decir y no puedo negarme, para mi será un placer asistir al cumpleaños de la hermana de mi amigo… Por supuesto que iré.

Una semana después,. Candy subió a su habitación para retocar su arreglo. Esperaba a su esposo para cenar como de costumbre. Frente al espejo con la mirada perdida vino a su mente la tarde anterior, sintiendo una extraña confusión.

Inicio Flash back

Acordaron verse en la Inmobiliaria. Ella tenia una cita médica y el prometió acompañarle. Cuando entró a la Oficina la mujer de pie junto a él parecía otra, muy diferente.

-Mi amor...mi amor... perdona que entre de este modo.

-Pasa mi amor- Terry se acercó, la abrazó y besó efusivamente-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien- sonrió y dirigiéndose a la mujer presente- Buenas Tardes Señorita Flavia ¿Cómo está usted?

-Bien Señora… bueno me retiro...Terry, yo, iré realizando la redacción del documento con los puntos acordados y cuando esté listo te envió un borrador a tu correo, lo revisas si hay algo que agregar o excluir.

-Muy bien

-Con su permiso Señora.

Flavia salió cerrando la puerta tras de si. Candy tuvo una impresión sobre Flavia que no le agradó y quiso ignorar el hecho.

-¿Pasa algo amor?

-Oh, no, todo bien…

-¿Vamos amor? -¿Te parece si nos vamos, quizás hay algún avance en tus resultados? - dijo tomándola de la cintura y besando sus labios.

Fin de Flash Back

Habia pasado una semana y todo transcurrió con total normalidad. Aquel pensamiento trató de disiparlo entre compromisos de trabajo, contratos, papeles. Confiaba en él, pero siendo un hombre asediado por mujeres como Susana, que hablaban de frente que eran descaradas y capaces de tenerlo a cualquier costo, o como Flavia que actuaban sigilosamente como las serpientes, ella no dejaba de sentir la espinita de los celos. Estaba cansada y observó el reloj de su pared, eran casi las 9 de la noche, así que se fue a la cama sin esperarlo más.

A la mañana siguiente

-Amor, necesito explicarte lo que pasó.…- ella levantó su mirada- Ayer quise hacerlo pero te encontré dormida y no quise molestarte.

-Supongo que tuviste un contratiempo muy importante- dijo seriamente, pero con una mirada que lo cuestionaba- ...Me preocupé pensando que algo grave te había pasado .

-Tuve una reunión con unos nuevos Inversionistas Europeos y surgió sin siquiera planearlo una invitación a cenar para celebrar por el cierre de varios contratos importantes con la Inmobiliaria. Contratos de larga permanencia y eso dejaría buenas ganancias. No podía declinar la invitación...Discúlpame.

-Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, pero ¿Que te retrasó luego?

\- Cuando salía del restaurante me encontré con Flavia.

\- ¿Y qué hacía ella allí?

-Esperaba a su novio...,pero ese sujeto nunca llegó... Lo siento, de verdad lo siento Candy, pero el tiempo se me pasó y cuando me di cuenta lo que hice fue salir de inmediato- dijo besando una de sus manos y acariciando su espalda.

-Esta bien, Terry, no quiero parecer una esposa a la que debas informarle por cada movimiento. Es obvio que necesites un momento de distracción.

Su padre había sido un hombre austero. Criado dentro de una familia de clase media. Logró que su hija estudiara en la mejor Universidad de Boston, generándole grandes gastos, pero no le importó si el caso era que se graduara. Cuando la madre de Flavia murió, Owen se derrumbó hasta lo más profundo, bajo la pesada carga de cuidar a su hija y proporcionarle todo lo que necesitaba, tenia que levantarse. Flavia le debía mucho a su Padre, un Padre que dejo de ver por sí mismo, sacrificándolo todo. Cuando llegó el momento de retribuirle, era demasiado tarde, Owen se fue, dejándola sola. Había muerto, su enfermedad lo deterioró rápidamente y no hubo tiempo de despedidas. Por un tiempo Flavia repudió su mundo y todo a su alrededor, se llenó de resentimientos incluso hacia su propio Padre por abandonarla. Sin embargo, el tiempo fue su fiel aliado y poco a poco fue aceptando su situación. Fue entonces que decidió viajar y vivir en Nueva York y se prometió honrar aquel sacrificio. Flavia peleaba una batalla. Sus sentimientos estaban en juego, por una parte, olvidar, sonaba muy fácil, pero sentir todo aquello y fingir no era nada fácil.

Ahora que sabia algo con lo que no contaba le hacía pensar que las cosas podían cambiar.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.


End file.
